Dorrie: Book Two
by Niagara14301
Summary: The continuing adventures of Dorrie and Candice as they live their lives in and around Enchancia Castle.
1. A Time of Change

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Well, kids, here we are at the first chapter of "Dorrie: Book Two". For those who are new to this story, I'll provide a recap below (in Dorrie's own words) that will bring you up to speed as to what is going on. Those new to this story might want to check out my story "Dorrie" for all the finer points connected to it.

 **Chapter 1: A Time of Change**

 **Recap**

 _Hello. My name is Dorrie, and I'm an eleven-year-old girl currently living in Enchancia Castle. It's a fine life, and I couldn't ask for anything more._

 _How did I come to live in Enchancia Castle? I was an orphan whose parents were killed in a fire. While at the orphanage in the Village of Dunwitty, I pitched in and helped with cleaning and cooking. My good work ethic quickly came to the attention of the staff at Enchancia Castle. As good fortune would have it, I was brought to Enchancia Castle to work part time as a maid in training. I was assigned to work with the castle's head maid, Violet Cooper. Violet and I quickly became friends, and then Violet decided to adopt me. I was now Dorrie Cooper. I had a new mother, and a bright future. Life, quite frankly, was good._

 _Living at the castle brought rewards I never could have dreamed of. Not only was I a part time maid in training, but I was also given the opportunity to attend school in the village. For a former orphan, such opportunities were miracles upon themselves. But more opportunities came my way as well. In school, we were taught basic magic. At that time, it was discovered that I had a higher than normal magical power level. An investigation into my birth parents background revealed that they had been, in fact, a warlock and a witch connected to the magical House of Cosmarune which had been all but destroyed by the evil witch Neila and her followers. I was now witch nobility with the title of Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune. But, that didn't change me. I still had my life at Enchancia Castle which was my first love. And that's exactly the way I wanted it._

 _Over time, I was no longer a maid in training, but instead a full maid with all the rights and responsibilities connected to the position. My good work ethic brought other rewards as well. I was soon put in charge of seeing to the needs of young princes and princesses visiting Enchancia Castle. And, as my magical abilities grew, I was given the special position of Royal Magician of Enchancia who performed at fairs, carnivals, orphanages, and fund raising events._

 _As my life continued, new friends came into my life. One of these new friends was a half-human/half-fairy teenage girl by the name of Danika who had a magical amulet. The evil creature Valtor wanted Danika's amulet for his own, and would stop at nothing to get it. At one point, Valtor even brought in Maleficent who, in turn, created an evil clone of me in an attempt to steal Danika's amulet. Too bad that clone was more good than evil, and who quickly thwarted Valtor and Maleficent's plans. I'm very pleased to say that the clone is now my dear sister, Candice, who lives with us in Enchancia Castle. You can tell us apart, however. While I have brown hair, Candice has blond hair._

 _Candice and I are as close as sisters could be. We also have our secrets that we keep to ourselves. The two of us, thanks to the Scarlett Warrior, each has a magical amulet. We are also Princess Sofia's helpers in the Secret Library. And, most important of all, we keep the secret of our dear adoptive mother, Violet. You see, Violet is in fact an undercover time traveler assigned to Enchancia Castle._

 _Candice and I have also found love in the form of boyfriends - I with Prince Frederick of Ornburgh, and Candice with Frederick's brother, Prince Everett of Ornburgh. As for school, Candice and I attend Hexley Hall, and we enjoy it very much. And, in regard to Enchancia Castle, Candice and I are both part time maids, are both Royal Magicians of Enchancia, and are both good witches and ladies of the House of Cosmarune._

 _Life is good, but it also has it's share of danger. Enchancia is currently under threat from Constance, who is one of Cedric's sisters (Cedric has two sisters - who know, huh?). Constance and her accomplice, Zahida, are out to cause as much evil as possible. It doesn't help matters that Constance was hit in the head by a magical blast which turned her bat crud crazy._

 _So, this is where we stand right now. Let the continuing adventures of myself, Candice, and our friends commence._

 **In the family way**

It was now July at Enchancia Castle. In her room, Violet was getting ready for the day when the Amulet of Tlara around her neck, which she had been given custody of by Scarlett, suddenly started vibrating. Violet then pressed the bottom half of the amulet.

"Violet?" Scarlett's voice called over the other end.

"Yes, Scarlett?" Violet responded.

"I'm calling to report that I'm not going to be available to help for quite some time" Scarlett announced with some hesitance.

"Why ever not?" Violet asked.

"Well, you see ... I'm kind of pregnant" Scarlett revealed with a sigh.

"What?!" Violet asked, taken off guard. "How?!".

"Me and Hansel kind of had a meeting about Kaulder and we kind of ... yeah" Scarlett admitted.

"I don't know whether to be frightened or excited for you" Violet confessed.

"Be both" Scarlett advised. "As you know, for sorceresses as powerful as myself, being in a pregnant state weakens our magic. I'm not in the position to do battle with Constance and Zahida".

"What are we going to do?" Violet asked, concerned.

"Don't worry. Colette and Hematite are still at your beck and call" Scarlett reassured Violet. "And, you have the powers that Morena gave you when she died. You're becoming quite the skilled good witch".

 **A few hours later, in Cinnibar**

Caitlyn, the sheriff of Cinnibar City, was sitting at a bar in Cinnibar City sipping on an ice cold beer and sighing.

"Nervous?" Colette, Queen Scarlett's royal steward, asked, putting down her vodka.

"Never" Caitlyn admitted. "It's just crazy around here. Queen Scarlett being pregnant, Constance and Zahida on the loose, you dating my brother. That's what I get for being sheriff, I suppose".

"Don't think you have it so hard. You're not a Cosmarune" Colette pointed out. "While we Cosmarune's are witch and warlock nobility, we have a proud history of service as well. But, service is hard work – not that I'm complaining. I wouldn't give it up for anything".

Caitlyn looked at Colette with an interested look.

"As royal steward of Cinnibar, I have to make sure that Scarlett's palace is run in an efficient manner" Colette continued. "I'm also Scarlett's secretary, as well as event planner, and supervisor of the help at the palace. It can be a full time job, and then some".

"Sounds like you'd need two sets of arms and legs sometimes" Caitlyn observed.

"It sometimes feels like that" Colette admitted. "But it also has it's rewards. There is a satisfaction in a job well done. Just ask Dorrie and Candice".

"And how are those two fine girls doing?" Caitlyn wanted to know.

"Having a grand time at Enchancia Castle" Colette smiled. "They both enjoy living and working there. By the way, Candice just got herself a plum assignment – being in charge of the guest reserve at the castle".

"Guest reserve?" Caitlyn asked, curious.

"A room in the castle where wines, teas, and prepackaged food such as cookies and crackers, are stored" Colette explained. "If a guest arrives at Enchancia Castle, thanks to the guest reserve, there is always something on hand to serve a guest at a moment's notice".

"A nice idea" Caitlyn said, impressed.

At that moment, a woman - Hematite - walked into the bar, and walked up to Caitlyn and Colette.

"Please, have a seat" Colette invited.

"Thank you" Hematite acknowledged as she sat down.

"How are things at the palace?" Colette asked.

"Nice and quiet" Hematite assured Colette.

"I suppose I should get back" Colette announced.

"You sit down" Hematite smiled. "Scarlett gave you the day off. And I can think of nobody more deserving of a day off than you".

"Yes, ma'am" Colette joked.

"Let's just have a fine time relaxing" Caitlyn suggested. "What will ya have, Hematite?".

"A whiskey sour" Hematite responded.

After Hematite's drink was brought over, the three women had a fine time talking to each other.

 **The next morning, at Enchancia Castle**

In the servants area of the castle, Baileywick, Violet, Chef Andre, Dorrie, and Candice were sitting at a table.

"What's on the agenda this morning?" Baileywick asked.

"We're going to need some replacement cleaning supplies" Violet responded as she handed Baileywick a piece of paper.

"I'll have this taken care of today" Baileywick acknowledged.

"The kitchen will be needing a new frying pan in the near future" Chef Andre reported. "The handle is starting to become a bit loose on the one we are using now".

"I'll add that to the list of items to pick up when I go into the village today" Baileywick promised.

"We'll also need four bottles of wine for the guest reserve" Candice requested. "That will bring us back to a full wine inventory there".

"Consider it done" Baileywick responded.

"And Princess Amber is planning a slumber party sometime in the near future" Dorrie informed Baileywick. "The guest list is still in the works. When things are finalized, I'll supply you and Chef Andre with the details".

"Sounds good" Baileywick smiled.

As everybody got up from the table, Baileywick called Dorrie and Candice over to him.

"I understand the two of you have volunteered to be part of today's cleaning detail at the Post Medieval Art Museum?" Baileywick asked.

"Yes, Mr. Baileywick" Dorrie acknowledged. "The new building that the museum will move to is ready. It just needs a bit of cleaning to make it ready for the public".

"To tell you the truth, Mr. Baileywick" Candice smiled, "Dorrie and I are looking forward to getting a sneak peek at the art there. It's wonderful that Dunwitty was chosen as the new home for the museum".

"It is indeed" Baileywick happily said. "And it's nice to see the two of you taking an interest in art. I'm sure you'll find a lot of fine portraits to view".

About an hour later, Dorrie and Candice were inside the museum, and had been assigned to a gallery there. As the two started to do some dusting, a man's voice came from behind them.

"Would the two of you mind if I paint you working?" the man asked.

Dorrie and Candice turned around to see Bryce Twigley standing there.

"Mr. Twigley" Dorrie smiled. "It's nice to see you again".

"And it's nice to see you as well, Lady Dorrie" Bryce smiled back, before turning to Candice. "And you must be Lady Candice?".

"Guilty as charged, sir" Candice chuckled.

"A pleasure to meet you, young lady" Bryce said as he kissed Candice's hand. "I was at Enchancia Castle once, but that was before you came on the scene. I painted a series of scenes at the castle, including one of your mother and sister. Now I get to paint a scene of you and your sister at work. It will make a fine addition to the Enchancia Castle exhibit".

"You want a painting with me in it?" Candice asked, taken off guard.

"But, of course" Bryce reassured Candice. "You are as well known as your sister, and now I can capture your likeness on canvas. I am truly honored".

As Bryce painted Dorrie and Candice dusting, two women watched undetected from a vantage point on the floor above. The two women were Constance and her accomplice, Zahida.

"Look at her down there" Constance said in disgust about Candice. "Little miss queen goody two shoes".

"Her time will come" Zahida pointed out. "She'll pay eventually for turning against the dark powers".

At that moment, Constance and Zahida heard footsteps approaching. The two quickly brought out their wands, waved them over their heads, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In a few moments, a woman - Cornelia Rose - walked into the gallery where Dorrie, Candice, and Bryce were.

"Cornelia" Dorrie and Candice said in glee.

"Dorrie, Candice" Cornelia smiled as she hugged the two.

"It's good to have you back in Dunwitty" Dorrie happily said to Cornelia.

"It's good to be back" Cornelia happily agreed, before turning somber. "I was sorry to hear that Danika and Jeremiah left Dunwitty. But, with Constance and Zahida on the loose, I can understand why".

"I take it you're moving back into your old house here?" Candice asked Cornelia.

"Yes" Cornelia acknowledged. "I'll be moving in this afternoon".

As Dorrie, Candice, and Cornelia talked, another woman walked up, said something to Cornelia, and left.

"I've got to be going, girls" Cornelia said to Dorrie and Candice. "As director of the Post Medieval Art Museum, I have a board meeting to attend. I'll see the two of you later".

As Cornelia walked off, Bryce continued painting Dorrie and Candice.

 **Evil plans**

In the woods near Dunwitty, Constance and Zahida were talking among themselves.

"That Candice makes me sick!" Constance exclaimed in disgust. "She was evil, and she threw it away to be good!".

"Yes, it all changed when Maleficent created that brat" Zahida said of Candice. "That's when things went downhill. Danika Knight's amulet became harder to get, and Valtor got banished to the Omega Dimension. If Candice had remained evil, we would have had that amulet now, and we'd rule this land. But Candice had to save the day, and ruined our plans in the process".

"You're right, Zahida" Constance agreed. "It all changed when Candice came on the scene. And she must be made to pay for that!".

"But how?" Zahida wanted to know.

"Candice and that sister of hers visit the village on Saturdays to relax" Constance pointed out. "It will be the perfect time to strike".

"I like it" Zahida said with an evil chuckle.

 **Saturday**

It was now Saturday morning in Dunwitty. As was their usual ritual, Dorrie and Candice walked toward the village square. As they walked along, the two sisters had a happy conversation. Suddenly, a magical bolt of energy came out of nowhere, hitting Dorrie in the process. Dorrie fell backwards as Zahida suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke and pointed her wand at Dorrie.

"My fight isn't with you … yet" Zahida said with a wicked grin, before turning to Candice. "It's payback time, you little traitor".

At that moment, Constance appeared in a puff of smoke, and pointed her wand at Candice.

"There you are" Constance said to Candice with evil, hungry eyes. "Do you have any last words?".

"Actually, yes" Candice grinned. "You're an idiot!".

Dorrie suddenly kicked Zahida in the leg, which sent Zahida falling. At that same moment, Candice lunged toward Constance. A physical fight then broke out between Dorrie and Zahida, and Candice and Constance.

"I love what you've done with your hair. How do you get it to come out of the nostrils like that?" Dorrie mocked at Zahida.

"Why you little!" Zahida shouted in anger as she brought her fist up.

Dorrie raised her wand, and commanded "Wallacus Appearo".

A brick wall appeared between Dorrie and Zahida just as Zahida was about to hit Dorrie. Zahida's fist hit the brick wall instead, causing Zahida to let out a high pitched scream. Zahida then fell to the ground as she held her fist in agony.

"Nice job, girl" a woman's voice came from behind Dorrie.

Dorrie turned around to see Maleficent standing there, holding her baby daughter, Mal, in her arms.

"What are you doing here!?" Dorrie demanded to know.

"I'm on your side, actually" Maleficent confessed. "Hold the baby. I have some business to take care of".

Maleficent handed baby Mal to Dorrie, then proceeded to walk over to where Candice and Constance were exchanging wicked fist blows with each other.

"And now I command, shovel to my hand!" Candice shouted as a nearby shovel flew into her waiting hand. Candice then swung the shovel at Constance, with Constance ducking just in time.

"What the hell!?" Constance exclaimed in shock.

"You wanted to see my dark side!? There! I hope you choke on it!" Candice yelled.

"That will be quite enough!" Maleficent sternly said as she walked up.

"Well, well, well" Constance mocked at Candice. "It looks like Maleficent herself wants a piece of you".

"I hate to burst your bubble" Maleficent chuckled at Constance, "but I'm in Candice's corner".

"What!?" Constance exclaimed in shock.

"Candice is my creation" Maleficent pointed out. "Granted, I'm not pleased with her siding with good, but she is my creation. And that makes her family".

"How dare you interfere!?" Constance shouted at Maleficent. "Who do you think you are!?".

"Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil" Maleficent mocked. "I've seen people like you before, but I had to pay admission".

"You filthy piece of slark!" Constance spat at Maleficent. "You'll pay for that insult!".

As Candice raced over to where Dorrie was standing with baby Mal, Maleficent locked her eyes onto Constance's eyes. As Maleficent and Constance's eyes met, their eyes started glowing as they began a magical staring contest. As the two stared each other down, their concentration was fixed on each other, and each other only. Suddenly, Maleficent's power became too strong for Constance, and Constance looked away, signaling the end of the contest. Maleficent had won.

"Weak willed idiot!" Maleficent mocked Constance.

Without warning, Constance raised her wand, and fired a powerful blast of magical energy at Maleficent's head. The blast forced Maleficent to the ground, rendering her unresponsive. Constance ran over to Zahida, grabbed Zahida, and waved her wand above her head. Constance and Zahida then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Candice, Dorrie, and some onlookers ran over to where Maleficent lay.

"Is she … dead?" a woman asked of Maleficent.

"I don't know" a man responded.

Baby Mal, in Dorrie's arms, started crying. Then, Maleficent's eyes opened as everybody gasped in shock.

"Is everybody all right?" Maleficent asked, concerned.

"Yes" Candice answered, taken aback by Maleficent's show of concern. After all, this was Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil, not Maleficent, the good.

"Mal?" Maleficent asked Dorrie.

"Right here" Dorrie responded as she handed Mal to Maleficent.

"It's all right" Maleficent reassured Mal as she gently rocked the baby in her arms. "Mommy's here". Maleficent then got a strange look on her face as she turned toward Candice. "Is this what it feels like to be good?".

"Yes" Candice smiled, sensing a change in Maleficent.

"What the!?" Dorrie exclaimed in shock.

"She's good" Candice said of Maleficent. "She's good".

"But how?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"When Constance shot Maleficent in the head with that magical blast, it must have changed Maleficent … for the better" Candice theorized.

Everybody looked at Maleficent in stunned silence.

 **One day later**

In Dunwitty, at Cornelia Rose's house, Maleficent was talking to Cornelia.

"This is a generous offer" Maleficent smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this?".

"I'm very sure" Cornelia smiled back. "I want you and Mal to live here with me. You're starting over with a clean slate, and I'd like to help".

"Then, on behalf of me and Mal, I accept" Maleficent happily announced.

"Good" Cornelia happily acknowledged.

"It's strange" Maleficent started. "Up til yesterday, me having any kind of good thought was an alien concept to me. Now I'm being flooded with good thoughts. I have to admit, I rather like it. But I may need some help navigating through this new body of water".

"I'll be here for you" Cornelia smiled as she gently put her hand on Maleficent's shoulder. "We'll all be here for you".

Maleficent looked out the window at the blue sky outside, and smiled. It was beautiful. Life was beautiful. Being good was beautiful.

(End of Chapter 1).

 **Author's notes**

"A few hours later, in Cinnibar" was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) who also provided some of the dialog for that scene.

" _A pleasure to meet you, young lady" Bryce said as he kissed Candice's hand. "I was at Enchancia Castle once, but that was before you came on the scene. I painted a series of scenes at the castle, including one of your mother and sister. Now I get to paint a scene of you and your sister at work. It will make a fine addition to the Enchancia Castle exhibit"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in Chapter 14 of "Dorrie".

" _And now I command, shovel to my hand!"_ \- this was inspired by the _And now I command, wand to my hand!_ spell seen in "Disney Descendants".

Baby Mal is the infant version of Mal from "Disney Descendants".

Bryce Twigley is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Clover Time".

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story. Having Cornelia Rose return to the story was the idea of myself and SailorWednesdayMercury.

Danika Knight-Cook, and Zahida, are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

 _"Don't worry. Colette and Hematite are still at your beck and call" Scarlett reassured Violet. "And, you have the powers that Morena gave you when she died. You're becoming quite the skilled good witch"_ \- the part about Violet being a skilled witch is a reference to events seen in Chapter 37 of "Dorrie".

Hansel is from "Hansel & Gretel" Witch Hunters".

Having Maleficent return to this story was the idea of myself and SailorWednesdayMercury. Having Maleficent turn good was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. Having Maleficent and Mal move in with Cornelia was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

"In the family way" was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) who also provided much of the dialog for that scene.

Kaulder is from "The Last Witch Hunter". Adding Kaulder into this story was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov). For more about Kaulder's role in this story, see Chapters 47 and 48 of "Dorrie".

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child, and her way of talking).

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my "Sofia the First" stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were (sort of like how _shtako_ is used in the SyFy TV series "Defiance").

The magical staring contest between Maleficent and Constance was inspired by the magical staring contest between Maleficent and a then teenage Mal seen in "Disney Descendants".

The Omega Dimension, and Valtor, are from "Winx Club".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov), and is used in my stories with permission from Ben10Man. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Ben10Man created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

 _Wallacus Appearo_ is a spell I created for this chapter.

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

Now that we're on "Dorrie: Book Two", I'm starting a new end of chapter feature called "Inside Dorrie's world" that takes you behind the scenes as it were.

In "Dorrie", we know that Violet is a time traveling Voyager who is assigned to Enchancia Castle on an undercover basis. We also know from "Dorrie" that an alternate Princess Diana is a specialty Voyager specializing in royal history. In Dorrie's world, there are two additional specialty Voyagers. One of them is a slightly older Dixie McCall from "Emergency!" who specializes in medical history. The other is Annie's adoptive mother from "Family", Kate Lawrence, who specializes in classical music history.

 **Disclaimer**

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Knight-Cook, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Emergency!" and everything associated with it © Mark VII Limited, and Universal Studios.

"Family" and everything associated with it © Icarus Productions, Spelling-Goldberg Productions, Columbia Pictures Television, and Sony Pictures Television.

"Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters" and everything associated with it © Paramount Pictures, and Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

"The Last Witch Hunter" and everything associated with it © Summit Entertainment, Atmosphere Productions, One Race Films, Goldmann Pictures, and Lionsgate.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) are the property of Ben10Man, and are used in my stories with the permission of Ben10Man.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Winx Club" and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Candice Cooper, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Morena, Neila, Prince Everett, _Slark_ , and _Wallacus Appearo_.


	2. New Changes

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now bring you Chapter 2 of "Dorrie: Book Two" which starts shortly after the point where Chapter 1 ended.

 **Chapter 2: New Changes**

 **A surprise visitor**

It was the Monday morning after the incident in Dunwitty. Inside Enchancia Castle, Candice was taking care of some dusting when Queen Miranda approached her.

"Candice" Miranda gently said, "please come with me to the sitting room".

"What's going on, ma'am?" Candice asked, a bit worried.

"You have a visitor" Miranda announced. "It's Maleficent".

Candice stepped back for a moment, not sure how to react.

"It's okay" Miranda reassured Candice. "She's convinced us that she's now good, and she very much wants to see you. I think, the truth be told, she wants to make amends".

"As you wish, ma'am" Candice acknowledged.

As Miranda led Candice into the sitting room, Candice saw a sight she hadn't been expecting – Violet, Dorrie, Sofia, Amber, and James all having a pleasant conversation with Maleficent, who was holding baby Mal.

"Oh, she's adorable" Amber happily said as she tickled baby Mal on the chin.

Everybody smiled as baby Mal let out a giggle.

"Ah, Candice" Violet smiled. "There you are".

"Candice" Maleficent happily started, "please sit down".

"We'll leave so the two of you can talk" Violet said to Candice and Maleficent.

As everybody was leaving the sitting room, Dorrie walked up to Candice.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised" Dorrie reassured Candice about Maleficent.

In a few moments, it was just Candice, Maleficent, and baby Mal in the sitting room.

"You're to be commended for forging yourself a life here" Maleficent smiled at Candice. "You've done yourself proud – a fine student at Hexley Hall, a respected member of the castle staff, and a royal magician of Enchancia".

"Thank you, ma'am" Candice happily acknowledged.

"You're also to be commended for having a fine mother and sister in Violet and Dorrie" Maleficent praised. "They love you very much, you know".

"And I love them very much" Candice smiled.

"Thanks to what happened this past Saturday, I've turned over a new leaf" Maleficent announced. "I'd like to be there for you, if you'll let me, as a friend, and as a teacher. I owe you that and so much more. It can't have been easy for you, being labeled as _Maleficent's creation_ ".

"It has been challenging at times" Candice admitted.

"And I'm sorry for that" Maleficent gently apologized as she put her arm around Candice. "I'm sorry for a lot of things. Can you ever forgive me?".

"Yes" Candice reassured Maleficent. "I forgive you".

"Thank you" Maleficent smiled in appreciation. "You're a kind person – never lose that. I so want to get to know you better".

"I'd like that" Candice admitted. "I do have a question, however".

"Go ahead" Maleficent directed.

"You made an unbreakable vow with Scarlett concerning me" Candice pointed out. "How is that going to affect our relationship?".

"I'm glad you asked" Maleficent smiled. "I visited Scarlett yesterday, and told her of my change. She in turn explained to me that the true intent of the vow was to keep me from harming you. As long as I'm not a threat to you, and see to your safety, the vow won't kick in".

"I'm glad to hear that" Candice acknowledged.

"So" Maleficent started, "I hear you have a young man in your life".

"Yes" Candice smiled. "His name is Everett".

Candice and Maleficent spent the morning having a pleasant conversation, getting to know each other better in the process. Afterward, as Maleficent was leaving the castle, she came across Dorrie.

"Mal and I have to be getting back to the village" Maleficent smiled as she held baby Mal in her arms. "But, before we go, I have something to discuss with you".

"Go ahead" Dorrie invited.

"When Constance hit me with that magical blast, it not only turned me good, but it also triggered a memory from my past" Maleficent revealed. "I now remember seeing you in that forest in Orwellia many years ago. But that would have been before you were born. How is that possible?".

Dorrie thought for a few moments, then addressed Maleficent.

"The truth is" Dorrie began, "I came across an old diary that had magical properties. As I was reading its contents, it magically transported me to Orwellia. It brought me back here when you encountered me back then".

"Ah!" Maleficent smiled. "That's explained, then. Be careful with such diaries, however. Some are connected to great good, and some are connected to great evil".

"Thank you" Dorrie said, gratefully.

"Mal and I had best be off" Maleficent announced as she raised her staff. "I'll be seeing you and Candice from time to time. Please have yourself a good day". Maleficent and Mal then disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Nicely done" Candice said as she walked up.

"Well, I couldn't just tell Maleficent about the Secret Library, now could I" Dorrie pointed out. "Better to let her think that a magical diary sent me to Orwellia".

"Good thinking" Candice agreed. "And, after what we recently discovered about the Secret Library, it's best that the public doesn't know about the library".

"Yes" Dorrie acknowledged. "Who would have thought there is a forbidden chamber under the library containing unfinished books of a very evil nature. It's a good thing that chamber is under lock and key".

 **A few weeks later**

It was now August. In the servants area of Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice had just come off of morning duty, and were at a table together reading an article in _Dazzleball Weekly_. The article concerned a Dazzleball match which had taken place in Fairyardia a week earlier.

 _Fallout from Dazzleball match in Fairyardia_

 _The world Dazzleball community is still reeling from last week's match in Fairyardia between the Cannonball Cheetahs and the Fairyardia Phoenixes. It was during that match when Cheetahs Team Captain Jason Blackstone, and Fairyardia player Steven Louis, got into a scuffle over a goal made by the Fairyardia Phoenixes. During the scuffle, started by Blackstone who ran out onto the field, Blackstone started shoving Louis, then proceeded to repeatedly kick Louis in the leg before the incident could be stopped by officials._

 _As a result of the incident, Louis suffered kicking injuries to his leg, but is expected to recover over time. Blackstone was immediately removed from the match, and was later charged a fine and given a two month suspension for unsportsmanlike conduct._

 _There has since been more action taken against Blackstone. King Taboc Wise of Fairyardia has taken the step of banning Blackstone from ever entering Fairyardia again. Blackstone has declined to comment about the incident with Louis, and his ban from Fairyardia._

 _Blackstone's parents and sister have released a statement offering their apologies for what happened at the match. And, in a related twist, it is reported that Jason Blackstone has moved out of the house where he lived in the Enchancian village of Dunwitty with his parents. His current location is unknown._

 _We at this publication wish Steven Louis well as he recovers from the leg injuries he suffered during the incident with Blackstone._

As Dorrie and Candice read the article, they shook their heads in disgust. At that same moment, Sofia walked up, and sat down next to Dorrie and Candice.

"A shame what happened in Fairyardia" Sofia remarked, noticing that Dorrie and Candice were reading about that Dazzleball game.

"A crying shame" Dorrie quietly acknowledged. "One player injured, and another player suspended and fined. That's not what Dazzleball is about".

"What was Jason Blackstone thinking?!" Candice exclaimed. "He could have seriously injured Steven Louis".

Sofia could see that Dorrie and Candice were upset at the news, and decided to change the subject.

"I thought I'd join you for lunch" Sofia said to Dorrie and Candice. "I heard they were serving Chef Andre's macaroni salad in here. He makes the best macaroni salad".

"He does" Dorrie admitted with a smile as Abby Murphy, a girl Dorrie's age, sat down at the table. Abby worked at the castle along with her parents.

"I'm glad you showed up, Abby" Sofia smiled. "I understand you, Dorrie, and Candice have the afternoon off. I was wondering if the three of you would like to join me in back for a Dazzleball game after lunch?".

"That sounds good" Candice happily agreed.

"Count me in" Dorrie responded.

"And me, too" Abby joyfully added.

Meanwhile, in Cinnibar City at Scarlett's palace, Scarlett's adopted daughter, Faith, had been reading the same article in _Dazzleball Weekly_ when Scarlett and Colette walked in.

"I didn't realize that Jason Blackstone had such a nasty temper" Faith pointed out, concerned. "If I had picked up on that, I would have done everything in my power to have prevented him from returning to this dimension".

"If it's one thing that I've noticed during my lifetime, it's that some people are very good at hiding their deepest darkest traits … until it's too late" Scarlett sighed. "You mustn't blame yourself".

"Thank you, Mom" Faith said, gratefully. "How are you feeling?".

"I'm just in the early stages of pregnancy" Scarlett answered as she rubbed her hands over her stomach. "No ill effects, yet".

At that moment, a male servant walked into the room, talked to Colette, then left.

"I have something that might brighten the mood a bit" Colette announced to Scarlett and Faith. "Dessert is arriving in a few minutes – strawberries and cream".

"Sounds good, Colette" Scarlett smiled.

"It does" Faith happily agreed.

At that same moment, inside the royal palace in the capital city of Fairyardia, King Taboc Wise, Danika, and Jeremiah were having a meeting along with Taboc's royal steward, Onyx Blackstone. Onyx was an older brother to Hematite, and was also related to Jason, his parents, and sister.

"You're probably wondering why I have called you here" Tacob said to Danika and Jeremiah.

"Well, yes, Uncle Taboc" Danika admitted.

"I realize you won't give birth until early May of next year" Taboc said to Danika, "but it's always wise to get the ball rolling on celebrations well in advance. You see, when your baby is born, I would like to have a christening for the baby. And I thought we could get started on a guest list. We'll keep it small at first, and add to it as time goes on".

"Well, I'd like Dorrie, Lucinda, and Candice to attend" Danika started, "along with Dorrie and Candice's mother, as well as Jessica Blackstone, Jessica's parents, Jacob Lee, and Cornelia Rose".

"I don't see any problem with Jessica and her parents attending" Taboc acknowledged. "Of course, Jason Blackstone will not be allowed".

"Nor would I want him" Danika admitted. "After what he did to Steven Louis, Jason should be ashamed to show his face in public".

"The way I understand it, Jason has moved out of his parents house, and his current living arrangements are unknown" Onyx reported. "And my sister, Hematite, reports that Jason's parents, as well as his sister, have disowned Jason".

"It's sad it had to happen like that" Jeremiah pointed out, "but he brought it upon himself".

"Agreed" Taboc admitted. "Meanwhile, as we've been hearing these past few weeks, Maleficent has turned good. In fact, I've received a message from her. She has asked to meet with Danika".

"Maleficent wants to meet with me?" Danika asked, taken off guard.

"Yes" Taboc confirmed. "Apparently, she wants to make amends with you. To ease your mind, she's offered to bring Dorrie and Candice with her to prove she is now good".

"Dorrie and Candice would do this of their own free will?" Danika wanted to know.

"They've been convinced that Maleficent is now good, and have made amends with her" Taboc explained.

"Then I'll meet with her" Danika agreed.

"I'll make the arrangements" Taboc offered.

 **Two days later**

In Enchancia, in the Village of Dunwitty, Maleficent was standing in front of Cornelia's house holding baby Mal in her arms. In a few moments, a fancy flying carriage landed near Maleficent and Mal. The carriage had Dorrie and Candice aboard, with each girl wearing a lovely gown.

"Well, this is … fancy" Maleficent observed, impressed.

"A perk Candice and I get for being members of the House of Cosmarune" Dorrie smiled as Maleficent and Mal climbed aboard the carriage.

"Driver" Candice directed. "We're ready".

The driver of the flying carriage had it's flying horses take flight, and soon the carriage was on it's way to Fairyardia. After a bit of flying time, the carriage landed in the courtyard of the royal palace of Fairyardia. Maleficent, Mal, Dorrie, and Candice stepped off of the carriage as a man stepped forward.

"Her Eminence, Maleficent, and her infant daughter, Mal" the man announced.

Maleficent and Mal stepped forward.

"Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune, and Lady Candice of House Cosmarune" the man announced.

Dorrie and Candice stepped forward, and stood next to Maleficent and Mal.

"Welcome to Fairyardia, Your Eminence, ladies" King Taboc said to Maleficent, Dorrie, and Candice. "If you'll follow my royal steward, Danika awaits you in the sitting room of the palace".

Onyx led Maleficent, Mal, Dorrie, and Candice to the palace sitting room where Danika was waiting. As Maleficent walked into the sitting room, she handed Mal to Candice, then kneeled before Danika.

"I, Maleficent, come here today to make amends for wrongs I have committed against you in the past" Maleficent announced to Danika. "I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me".

"I'm impressed that Dorrie and Candice stand with you" Danika started. "They would not stand with you unless you had changed for the better. But, you have to understand that I have a husband, as well as an unborn child to think about. So, it's not enough to have people stand with you. I have to know for myself if you are telling the truth".

"That's quite understandable" Maleficent agreed. "What would you suggest?".

"That you tell me the truth, and look me in the eye when you're doing it" Danika announced.

Maleficent stood up, and faced Danika eye to eye.

"I have changed for the better" Maleficent said to Danika. "I'm not the person I once was. I'm very sorry for what I have done in the past to you. It weighs on me terribly. Please accept my apology, although I will understand if you choose not to".

Danika looked at Maleficent in amazement. It was all right there on Maleficent's face, and in her eyes. Maleficent had changed, and was truly sorry for what she had done. There was no point of keeping a grudge going at this point. It was time for peace. Danika knew what she had to do.

"I forgive you" Danika gently said to Maleficent. "Let's start over with a clean slate".

Danika and Maleficent then hugged each other, as Dorrie and Candice looked on with tears of happiness in their eyes. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

 **September**

It was now early September, and with it the start of a new school year. Dorrie and Candice were happy to be back with their friends at Hexley Hall. This year, however, there was a change. Thanks to King Roland, while Dorrie and Candice would attend Hexley Hall during the morning, they would now attend Royal Prep during the afternoon. This would give Dorrie and Candice the best of both worlds – magical training, plus training in the fine arts connected to nobility and royalty.

On their first day of school for the year, after eating lunch at Hexley Hall, Dorrie and Candice walked the short distance to Royal Prep. As they stood looking at Royal Prep, they took each others hand.

"It's one thing coming here on occasion to have lunch with Everett and Frederick" Candice thought out loud. "It's quite another thing to come here as … students".

"I know" Dorrie agreed. "We'll do this together … as sisters".

As Dorrie and Candice walked into Royal Prep, Frederick and Everett were waiting for them.

"Welcome" Frederick smiled as he kissed Dorrie's hand.

"Frederick and I want to walk you to class" Everett happily said as he kissed Candice's hand.

Frederick took Dorrie's hand, and Everett took Candice's hand. The four then made their way to the second floor of Royal Prep. As they rounded a corner, they were met by princes and princesses their age who were waiting for them. The princes and princesses, which included Sofia, James, and Amber, bowed and curtsied when Dorrie and Candice walked up with Frederick and Everett.

"Welcome to Royal Prep, guys" Sofia smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

"We're glad you're here" Amber happily said to Dorrie and Candice.

"You're gonna like it here" James smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

"Welcome" Cleo greeted Dorrie and Candice.

"It's nice to have you here" Desmond happily said to Dorrie and Candice.

Dorrie and Candice smiled at the warm greetings. They had in the past made friends among royalty, but now royalty was welcoming Dorrie and Candice to Royal Prep as equals. The feeling was quite wonderful.

"Thank you" Dorrie said to everybody, pleased.

"Yes, thank you" Candice said to everybody, also pleased.

In a few moments, Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, and Everett arrived at the classroom where Dorrie and Candice were assigned to.

"Everett and I have a surprise for you" Frederick announced to Dorrie and Candice.

"Frederick and I are in your class" Everett smiled.

Dorrie and Candice's eyes lit up in joy as the four walked into the classroom. Dorrie and Frederick sat down next to each other, and Candice and Everett sat down next to each other. Other students soon arrived, and took their seats as the teacher of the class, Miss Elodie, walked in.

"Good afternoon, students" Miss Elodie smiled. "Welcome to a new year at Royal Prep. I'm your teacher, Miss Elodie, and this class is Creative Writing. I think all of us are going to have a fine time together".

Miss Elodie took a few minutes to pass out textbooks for the class, then stood before the students.

"We have two new students with us this year at Royal Prep" Miss Elodie announced. "These two new students are … Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune, and her sister, Lady Candice of House Cosmarune. Please stand up, ladies".

Dorrie and Candice stood up, and were met by applause from the class. Dorrie and Candice smiled at each other, happy with the applause. They then sat down as Miss Elodie started teaching the class.

After school, Dorrie and Candice were waiting for their flying carriage to arrive when Miss Elodie walked up to them.

"Hello, girls" Miss Elodie smiled. "I was hoping I could talk to you for a few moments?".

"Of course" Dorrie happily accepted.

"I've heard through the grapevine as it were that the two of you play musical instruments" Miss Elodie remarked.

"Dorrie is a very good piano player, and I've become quite good with a fiddle" Candice smiled.

"Well, that's wonderful to hear" Miss Elodie said gleefully. "I was wondering if the two of you might be interested in playing in concerts we occasionally have at Royal Prep?".

"I don't see why not, as long as we could fit it into our schedules" Dorrie agreed. "We do have duties at Enchancia Castle".

"That's right" Miss Elodie remarked. "The two of you are part of the maid service at the castle. A demanding job I would think".

"Candice and I only work part time" Dorrie remarked. "King Roland is quite firm that we have plenty of free time, as well as time for school work. It's a pleasure working there".

"To tell you the truth, Dorrie and I would do it for free if we could get away with it" Candice revealed.

"Ah, I see" Miss Elodie smiled. "The two of you have a calling, just as I have a calling to teach. I can see the three of us are going to be kindred spirits".

 **Celebrating Wassailia**

It was now December. For the second year in a row, the students at Hexley Hall and Royal Prep joined together for a Wassailia celebration. On an outdoor stage, Dorrie was practicing on a piano, and Candice was practicing on a fiddle. In a few moments, Miss Elodie stepped onto the stage, and addressed the students gathered.

"Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather send their regrets that they couldn't be here" Miss Elodie announced. "They were called away at the last moment for a special winter conference of school administrators. But, not to worry – I'll be filling in for them today".

The students clapped in approval.

"And now, let's get this celebration started" Miss Elodie smiled. "We'll sing a Wassailia favorite - _Here We Come A-wassailing"._

As Dorrie started playing the piano, and Candice started playing the fiddle, everybody else started singing.

" _Here we come a-wassailing among the leaves so green; Here we come a-wand'ring so fair to be seen"._

" _Love and joy come to you, and to you your wassail too; And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year. And God send you a Happy New Year"._

Suddenly, there was a large explosion near the stage. As the smoke cleared, everybody saw Constance and Zahida standing there.

"Well, well, well" Constance mocked. "If it isn't a nice little holiday get together".

"And we just hate such things" Zahida sneered.

Immediately, the students from Hexley Hall pulled out their wands, and pointed them at Constance and Zahida.

"Since when did Hexley Hall and Royal Prep get all buddy buddy?" Zahida asked Constance, worried.

"You didn't do your homework, did you?" a woman's voice mocked from behind Constance and Zahida.

Constance and Zahida turned around to see Maleficent standing there.

"Look at all these wands pointed at you" Maleficent joked to Constance and Zahida. "The last time I saw something this funny was when some dumb crook decided to do a morning robbery of a doughnut shop … at the same time a lot of police officers were passing through".

Everybody roared with laughter.

"Let's say we get in some target practice?" Lucinda suggested as she pointed her wand at Constance and Zahida.

Everybody with wands started firing on Constance and Zahida, as the two went off in different directions to avoid the wand fire. As the wand fire continued, Candice started playing a lively jig on her fiddle.

"Oh, that girl has a wicked sense of humor" Maleficent said to Dorrie about Candice.

"I think she gets it from you" Dorrie chuckled at Maleficent.

"Nero fiddled while Rome burned, and Candice fiddles while Constance and Zahida are running for their lives" Maleficent laughed. "I love it!".

After a few moments of being fired upon, Constance and Zahida raised their wands over their heads, and each disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Hexley Hall students cheered in victory.

"I think, given the circumstances, that we should cut this celebration short" Miss Elodie announced.

"Do we have to?" a female student pleaded.

"I don't think those two will be coming back" a male student observed.

"And if we cut our celebration short, they win" Lucinda pointed out.

"Well then" Miss Elodie started, "does everybody want to keep this celebration going?".

"Yes" the students gleefully answered.

"I say, Candice" Hildegard started, "could you play some more of that wonderful fiddle music? It was most enjoyable".

"You're really quite good" Cleo smiled at Candice. "Where do you get your inspiration?".

"I once saw a woman playing a fiddle during a concert" Candice answered. "She was such a lively performer, and I decided that was the direction I wanted to take my music in".

The truth of the matter was that Violet, using her Omni, had taken Dorrie and Candice forward in time to the early 21st Century. Once there, Violet took Dorrie and Candice to a _Celtic Woman_ concert. During the concert, the woman fiddler of the group, Mairead Nesbitt, performed. Well, to make a long story short, Candice instantly fell in love with Mairead's playing style, and decided to follow in Mairead's footsteps.

"Candice, Candice, Candice, Candice" the students requested in glee.

"I think everybody is wild about you, girl!" Maleficent smiled at Candice.

"Go on" Dorrie gently urged Candice. "This is your time to shine".

Candice stepped forward, and started playing a lively instrumental version of _Joy to the World_ on her fiddle. Everybody gathered clapped in rhythm to the music, and had a good time enjoying the music.

As the celebration continued, hot drinks were passed out, and everybody had a fine time talking to each other. Then came time to decorate a large outdoor holiday tree. Everybody had fun decorating the tree, and admiring it afterward.

The celebration then came to a close, with everybody feeling a renewed sense of friendship. The bond between Hexley Hall and Royal Prep was stronger than ever, and that was the best holiday gift of all.

(End of Chapter 2).

 **Author's notes**

Baby Mal is the infant version of Mal from "Disney Descendants".

Cannonball Cheetahs and Fairyardia Phoenixes are Dazzleball teams created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jacob Lee, Jeremiah Cook, Jessica Blackstone, Onyx Blackstone, and Zahida are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Having Maleficent return to this story was the idea of myself and SailorWednesdayMercury. Having Maleficent turn good was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. Having Maleficent and Mal move in with Cornelia was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

" _I now remember seeing you in that forest in Orwellia many years ago. But that would have been before you were born. How is that possible?"_ \- this is in regard to events seen in Chapter 32 of "Dorrie". Having this brought up here was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov).

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

" _I didn't realize that Jason Blackstone had such a nasty temper" Faith pointed out, concerned. "If I had picked up on that, I would have done everything in my power to have prevented him from returning to this dimension"_ \- this makes reference to events in Chapters 46 and 47 of "Dorrie".

" _I, Maleficent, come here today to make amends for wrongs I have committed against you in the past" Maleficent announced to Danika. "I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me"_ \- this makes reference to events starting with Chapter 17 of "Dorrie".

Jason Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself for this story.

King Taboc Wise is not Taboc the Wise from "Winx Club". King Taboc Wise is a character developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story, inspired by Taboc the Wise.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Omni is from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

The idea of a magical diary was inspired by Tom Riddle's diary seen in "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets".

The idea of having a christening for Danika and Jeremiah's baby was that of SailorWednesdayMercury.

The idea of having a forbidden chamber under the Secret Library was something I've been toying with even since seeing the "Goosebumps" movie which starred Jack Black.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov), and is used in my stories with permission from Ben10Man. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Ben10Man created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The title of this chapter ("New Changes") was suggested by SailorWednesdayMercury.

Unbreakable vow is from "Harry Potter".

" _You made an unbreakable vow with Scarlett concerning me" Candice pointed out. "How is that going to affect our relationship?"_ \- this makes reference to events in Chapter 30 of "Dorrie".

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

Sailor WednesdayMercury created the Fairyardia Phoenixes Dazzleball team for this story. SailorWednesdayMercury also created the following team members who she wanted me to share with you ...

Diana Thomas: Team Captain & goalie, and older sister to David Thomas.

David Thomas: younger brother by one year to Diana, and stand in player (also, stand-in goalie).

Offensive ONLY players:

Nicola Web: the only white witch on the Phoenixes, and the only African American girl on the team.

Steven Louis: the only African American young man on the team known for his love of sculls (racing boats that are propelled by oars).

Sarah O'Neil: known for her Turbo Drive Kick.

 **Disclaimer**

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jacob Lee, Jeremiah Cook, Jessica Blackstone, Onyx Blackstone, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

"Goosebumps" and everything associated with it © Sony Pictures Animation, LStar Capital, Village Roadshow Pictures, Original Film, Scholastic Entertainment, and Columbia Pictures.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) are the property of Ben10Man, and are used in my stories with the permission of Ben10Man.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Winx Club" and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Abby Murphy, Abby's parents, Candice Cooper, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, _Dazzleball Weekly_ , and the Kingdom of Fairyardia.


	3. The Christening

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now bring you Chapter 3 of "Dorrie: Book Two" which jumps forward to May.

 **Chapter 3: The Christening**

 **A joyous announcement**

It was a sunny May day at Enchancia Castle, and a royal messenger from Fairyardia had just left after delivering a written announcement. King Roland read the announcement to Queen Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice:

" _It is with great pleasure that I, King Taboc Wise of Fairyardia, announce that my niece, Mrs. Danika Cook, gave birth to a healthy baby girl on May 8th. The baby's name is Dorrie Lucinda Cook"._

" _You will find invitations to a christening for the baby to be held on May 14th at the royal palace in Fairyardia. We look forward to seeing you there"._

"Well, it looks like congratulations are in order for Danika" Roland smiled as he took his invitation, then handed out the invitations addressed to Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"So much to do" Amber gleefully said. "And I have to pick out a gown for the christening".

"We all have a lot to do" Miranda agreed. "And we'll have to get an official gift for the baby".

"I'll have Baileywick take care of that" Roland acknowledged. "He'll know what an appropriate gift is for somebody connected to the half human and half fairy people of Fairyardia, who call themselves Hufairies".

"So, I understand the three of you will be part of the magical contingent?" Sofia asked Violet, Dorrie, and Candice".

"Oh yes, Princess Sofia" Violet smiled, "along with Maleficent, Cornelia, Lucinda, Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather. Each of us will be giving the baby a magical blessing".

"Daddy?" Amber asked Roland. "Can Sofia, James, and I each give the baby a gift?".

"I don't see why not" Roland smiled.

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Miranda happily added.

 **The christening**

It was now May 14th. At the royal palace in Fairyardia, guests were arriving for the christening. On the street leading to the royal palace, the people of Fairyardia were lined up in celebration, and buildings were decorated in honor of the event.

As guests walked up the street to the palace, they were warmly greeted by the people of Fairyardia, who were like Romani Gypsies, dressed in colorful clothing. The street itself was like a scene out of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", with buildings looking like those in the Court of Miracles, only much newer and very clean in appearance.

In the palace, King Taboc Wise, Danika, and Jeremiah sat next to the baby which was in a beautiful wooden crib. As the last of the guests arrived, Taboc stood up, and addressed those in attendance.

"To honor my great-niece, Dorrie Lucinda, I proclaim a feast and a ball so that everyone here may celebrate the birth of Fairyardia's newest princess!" Taboc smiled. "But first, we will have the giving of gifts to Dorrie Lucinda. Her namesakes, along with her future teacher, have the honor of presenting the first gifts".

Dorrie and Lucinda, followed by Candice, walked up, and drew their wands.

"I give onto you, sweet baby, the gift of friendship" Dorrie smiled as she gently touched her wand to the baby's head.

"I give onto you, little one, the gift of laughter" Lucinda happily said as she gently touched her wand to the baby's head.

"As your future teacher, who will teach you how to defend yourself, I give onto you the gift of knowing right from wrong" Candice smiled as she gently touched her wand to the baby's head. "May it serve as a shining beacon, even in the darkest of storms".

Everybody clapped at the gifts given by Dorrie, Lucinda, and Candice. In a few moments, others approached the crib where the baby lay.

"On behalf of Enchancia, we give the gift of knowledge" Roland said as some books were brought up. "May these books of learning help this precious baby as she grows up".

"If it pleases the three of you" Miranda said to Taboc, Danika, and Jeremiah, "our children also want to give presents to the baby".

"Please, come forward" Danika smiled at James, Amber, and Sofia.

"Brilliant!" James smiled as he approached. "I'll give my gift to the lovely little soon-to-be athlete. It is an enchanted discus! Long may she share in sports with her friends!".

"I'll give the little darling this tiara, so she will walk proud and high as a princess!" Amber smiled.

"My gift for the sweet soon-to-be athlete is a dazzleball" Sofia proudly announced. "May she get much enjoyment out of it".

Next to walk up was Cornelia Rose, who drew her wand.

"I give onto you the gift of art appreciation" Cornelia smiled as she gently touched her wand to the baby's head. "I also give onto you a complete art kit with all the supplies you'll need to get started".

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather then came up, and raised their wands.

"I present the gift of beauty" Flora announced as she gently touched her wand to the baby's head.

"I present a sweet song for a sweet princess" Fauna announced as she gently touched her wand to the baby's head.

"My gift is a pure heart, like that of your mother and father" Merryweather smiled at Dorrie Lucinda as she, too, gently touched her wand to the baby's head.

Maleficent then walked up.

"A special crystal from me to you, Princess Dorrie Lucinda Cook" Maleficent smiled as she gently put the crystal around the baby's neck. "May it guide your way, even in the darkest of times".

Jason Blackstone suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"For not inviting me to this little gathering, King Taboc, your little great-niece will fall prey to the spell of the Midnight Fan come her fourteenth birthday, once my own son, Alphonse, steals it from it's hiding place and presents it to his only cousin, Rubeus, to give to a fourteen-year-old Dorrie Lucinda, unaware of the evil it will do to her!" Jason announced with an evil laugh.

"You monster!" Violet exclaimed as she stepped forward and drew her wand.

Before Violet could do anything, Jason disappeared into thin air as everybody gasped.

"My baby!" Danika cried out. "She's been cursed".

"I haven't given the baby my gift yet" Violet announced as she approached the crib. "I may not be able to stop the curse, but I may be able to give Dorrie Lucinda a fighting chance". Violet then pointed her wand at the baby. "My gift to you, little one, is the gift of love. May love come and protect you, even during your darkest hour".

"A wonderful gift" Merryweather smiled.

"And a powerful one" Flora pointed out. "How many times have we seen love conquer all?".

"Oh my God!" a pregnant Jessica Blackstone said to her husband, Jacob Lee. "If our baby is a boy, we were planning to name him Rubeus".

"How far along are you?" Maleficent asked Jessica about her pregnancy.

"I'm expecting the baby in a month" Jessica answered.

"I think under the circumstances, it would be best to cancel the christening" Taboc announced.

"Please, keep the christening going" Maleficent requested. "If we stop the christening, Jason Blackstone wins".

"Maleficent makes a good point, King Taboc" Flora pointed out.

"Very well" Taboc agreed.

"Girls, I'm going out for a little bit" Violet announced to Dorrie and Candice. "I'll return shortly".

As Violet left, Dorrie and Candice talked among themselves.

"Do we follow her?" Candice asked Dorrie.

"But, of course" Dorrie answered as she and Candice made their way out of the palace.

 **Return of an enemy**

In a little while, Violet found herself walking down an alleyway near the palace. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

"Well, well, well" Jason's voice came out of nowhere. "If it isn't Violet Cooper. Although, I should be calling you … Voyager undercover agent Violet Cooper, connected to Department Fourteen".

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Violet responded, feigning ignorance.

"Cut the act!" Jason barked. "Drake has explained everything to me".

"Then you're working with Drake" Violet admitted. "Bad move. Drake is a wanted criminal".

"A criminal by Voyager standards only" Jason pointed out. "Drake has a higher purpose – to change the time line so that it's better".

"You mean changing the time line to suit his selfish beliefs" Violet countered. "Drake has spoon fed you his lies, and you're stupid enough to believe it".

"Well, who's honest now a days?" Jason asked. "Have your daughters been honest with you? They work for a top secret organization right under your nose. Did they ever tell you that?".

"Oh my God!" Candice exclaimed in a whisper as she and Dorrie watched what was happening from a distance. "Jason knows we work for Warehouse Ten, and he's just spilled the beans to Mom!".

"No use crying over spilled milk now" Dorrie whispered back. "I say we use those gifts The Doctor left us. Jason is using some kind of portable cloaking device to make himself invisible. Time to short it out".

Dorrie and Candice walked out into the open.

"Okay" Dorrie pointed out. "You got us".

"We're busted" Candice admitted.

"Now!" Dorrie shouted as she and Candice each pulled out … a sonic screwdriver. The two then pointed their sonic screwdrivers in the direction where Jason's voice was coming from, and fired.

In a few moments, Jason appeared out of thin air, with a man standing next to him. The man was Drake, who quickly pulled a smoking electronic device off of his wrist, and threw it to the ground.

"Touché, girls" Drake said to Dorrie and Candice. "Touché".

"Drake, I place you under arrest for multiple instances of illegally changing history" Violet announced as she raised her wand, and pointed it at Drake and Jason.

"Not today, I think" Drake smiled as he pulled out a device which shot out a bright flash of light.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice covered their eyes. In a few moments, they uncovered their eyes to discover that Drake and Jason had vanished.

"Ah, nuts!" Candice exclaimed in disgust.

"Drake's escaped … again" Dorrie said, disappointed.

"He's a slippery one" Violet reassured Dorrie and Candice. "We'll bump into him again, sooner or later. But now, what's this about the two of you working for a top secret organization?".

Dorrie and Candice hung their heads, ready to receive the mother of all tongue lashings. After a few moments, and absolutely no response from Violet, they raised their heads.

"Oh, girls!" Violet smiled as she hugged her daughters. "I won't yell at you. The two of you are obviously doing something you think is important. I would, however, as your mother, like to know who you work for. I promise it will stay between the three of us".

Dorrie took a deep breath, then addressed Violet. "Candice and I are agents for … Warehouse Ten".

"My two girls are agents for Warehouse Ten?" Violet asked in amazement. "It's very hard to become an agent there. The two of you must have really impressed them".

"Then you're not mad at us?" Candice asked, hopeful.

"No" Violet smiled. "To tell you the truth, I'm proud of the two of you. So, tell me, is the place as impressive as I've heard through the Voyager grapevine?".

"Let's just say that being given _an invitation to endless wonder_ doesn't begin to describe the warehouse" Dorrie admitted.

As Violet walked back to the palace with Dorrie and Candice, she brought out her pocket watch sized Omni, and opened the cover. A red flashing light turned on, indicating that something was wrong with the time line.

"Did Drake and Jason do something to alter the time line?" Dorrie asked, concerned.

"It would appear so" Violet answered. "I'll check my electronic guidebook later, see just what damage they did, and how to correct it. But, right now, let's spend the day together. There's nothing I like better that spending time with my girls".

Violet put her arms around Dorrie and Candice as the three walked down the street. A mother with her daughters was always a wonderful thing to behold.

 **A few days later**

Back in Enchancia, it was now the weekend. Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, Frederick, Everett, and Zandar had decided to take a camping trip in the Enchancian outdoors. Baileywick and a few castle servants had come along as escorts. A mile away from the campsite, there was an abandoned fortress from the old days of Enchancia.

"Baileywick" Sofia announced. "Me, Dorrie, Candice, Frederick, Everett, and Zandar thought we'd explore the fortress".

"Very well" Baileywick agreed. "It's always been a safe enough place. Please remember that supper will be in three hours".

"We'll be back in a while" Sofia cheerfully said as she and the other kids made their way to the fortress.

As they approached the fortress, the kids noticed a group of men outside of the fortress. Not wanting to take any chances, the kids hid behind trees. At that same moment, a wagon pulled up in front of the fortress. A few of the men dragged from the wagon … a bound and gagged Jeremiah.

As Dorrie and Candice gasped in shock, Zahida emerged from the fortress.

"Well, well" Zahida said with a wicked smile. "Our prize has arrived. Fairyardia will pay a king's ransom for the return of their precious Jeremiah".

The men dragged Jeremiah into the fortress as the kids watched in horror.

"What are we gonna do?" Candice asked, concerned.

"I know a secret passage into the fortress" Sofia announced. "We can get in there without being seen".

"Is that a wise idea?" Zandar asked, uneasy. "We're just kids, and they could well be armed".

"Good point" Dorrie agreed.

"You, Candice, and I have our wands" Sofia pointed out to Dorrie. "They should help us out".

"If we're gonna do this, we should be careful" Frederick warned. "We should split up into teams, and scout the place".

"Sounds good" Everett agreed.

The kids used the secret passage to get into the fortress.

"Zandar and I will scout the hallway ahead" Sofia announced. "Dorrie and Candice, you take the passageway up there. Frederick and Everett, you take the hallway to the right".

Elsewhere in the fortress, Jeremiah had been untied and ungagged, and had been thrown into a cell. As he sat in the cell, Jeremiah started singing a sad song.

" _I used to believe, in the days I was naive. That I'd live to see, a day of justice dawn. And though I will die, long before that morning comes. I'll die while believing still, It will come when I am gone"._

" _Someday, when we are wiser. When the world's older. When we have learned. I pray. Someday we may yet live. To live and let live"._

" _Someday, life will be fairer. Need will be rarer. Greed will not pay. Godspeed. This bright millennium. On its way. Let it come someday"._

" _Someday, when we are wiser. When the world's older. When we have learned. I pray. Someday we may yet live. To live and let live"._

" _There are some days, black and bitter. It seems we haven't got a prayer. But a prayer for something better, is the one thing we all share"._

" _We all share. We all share. We all share ... Someday, our fight will be one then. We'll stand in the sun then. That bright afternoon. Till then, on days when the sun is gone. Hope lives on. Wish upon the moon. Change will come"._

" _One day ... Someday … Soon"._

Back in the passageway that Dorrie and Candice were scouting, their amulets suddenly became visible, and started glowing brightly. Then, two women appeared out of thin air – a young woman, and a slightly older woman.

"Don't be afraid" the young woman reassured Dorrie and Candice. "We're here to help. Your amulets summoned us. My name is Samantha Stephens, and this is my mother, Endora".

"Look at these two precious witchlets" Endora smiled at Samantha. "I remember when you were that age. You were so cute".

"But, to the business at hand" Samantha said to Dorrie and Candice. "You want to rescue your friend, Jeremiah, from Zahida's clutches. We can help you with that".

"How?" Candice asked, curious.

"Samantha and I are witches" Endora revealed. "And I know that idiot Zahida. She had it good being the royal sorceress for Emperor Kwan. Then she got greedy, joined forces with the Jade Jaguar, and tried to take the peoples gold. When Kwan found out what she was doing, he fired her on the spot, and banished her from the kingdom".

"Let's go rescue your friend" Samantha suggested to Dorrie and Candice.

Endora watched as Dorrie and Candice raised their wands.

"How quaint" Endora smiled. "Wands".

"You don't use wands?" Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

"Let's just say where we come from, witches are more advanced" Samantha informed Dorrie.

Endora waved her hand, and she, Samantha, Dorrie, and Candice were immediately transported to the cell where Jeremiah was.

"What the?!" Jeremiah exclaimed in shock.

At that same moment, two men outside of the cell noticed that Jeremiah was not alone in the cell. As the two men raced forward, Samantha twitched her nose, and the two men froze in place.

"Nice trick" Candice said, impressed.

Samantha twitched her nose again, and the cell door unlocked.

"The three of you had better be leaving while the going is good" Samantha said to Dorrie, Candice, and Jeremiah.

"Thank you" Dorrie smiled at Samantha and Endora.

"You're welcome, little witchlet" Endora smiled back.

Dorrie, Candice, and Jeremiah ran out of the cell, ran down a hallway, and disappeared around a corner. At that same moment, Samantha and Endora started fading away.

"I suppose this means I'll have to have dinner with Durwood and his parents, after all" Endora groaned.

"Mother!" Samantha admonished.

As Samantha and Endora disappeared into thin air, the two men outside of the cell unfroze. The two men then looked around, noticed that nobody was around, and looked at each other puzzled.

Dorrie, Candice, and Jeremiah reached an area where Sofia, Zandar, Frederick, and Everett were busy fighting off some of Zahida's men. Sofia, Zandar, Frederick, and Everett picked up a long bench, held it long wise, and used it to crash into the men. As the men fell like a ton of bricks, a commotion was taking place in the front part of the fortress – the Knights of Enchancia had just entered the fortress, and were making their way inside.

From an upper floor of the fortress, Zahida saw what was going on.

" _Well, this day just went to pot"_ Zahida thought to herself in disgust as she raised her wand above her head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The knights soon came upon Jeremiah and the kids as the men fled.

"Our amulets" Candice whispered to Dorrie.

"They turned invisible once Samantha and Endora helped us to escape" Dorrie whispered back.

Candice sighed in relief.

"Is everybody all right?" Sir Bartleby asked Jeremiah and the kids.

"Yes" Jeremiah said. "How did you know we were here?".

"We had a tip that a wagon with some men aboard were heading in this direction" Sir Finnegan answered. "That's not a normal event, considering the fortress is abandoned. So, we thought we'd check it out".

"And when we arrived, we heard fighting inside the fortress" Sir Maxwell added. "That's when we charged in".

"You arrived just in time" Sofia smiled at the knights, before turning to Dorrie and Candice. "How did you two manage to free Jeremiah?".

"An opportunity presented itself, and we took advantage of it" Dorrie answered.

"Well, we'll see that Jeremiah is safely returned to Fairyardia" Sir Finnegan assured the kids.

"And where may we escort you children to?" Sir Bartleby asked.

"We're camping a mile in that direction" Frederick responded. "Mr. Baileywick and some castle servants are there right now".

"Then we'll escort you back to your campsite" Sir Maxwell smiled at the kids.

As everybody made their way to the campsite, Jeremiah turned to Dorrie and Candice.

"Interesting friends the two of you have" Jeremiah remarked to Dorrie and Candice about Samantha and Endora.

"Dorrie and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything about them" Candice requested of Jeremiah.

"It might cause questions to be asked which would … be awkward to answer at this time" Dorrie added.

"I understand" Jeremiah smiled. "Your secret is safe with me".

 **A week later**

In the Kingdom of Cinnibar, inside Scarlet's palace, Scarlett and Maleficent were having a private meeting in Scarlett's study.

"What may I do for you, old friend?" Scarlett asked, concerned. "You look worried".

"I am worried" Maleficent admitted. "For the past few days, I've had the occasional evil feeling develop within my being. So far, I've been successful in keeping those feelings at bay".

"You are to be commended for doing so" Scarlett praised Maleficent.

"I can't go back to the person I was" Maleficent confessed. "I've had a taste of what it is like to be good, and I like being good. I was wondering if you know of anything that can keep those evil feelings at bay?".

"I may have something" Scarlett said as she walked over to a cabinet, opened it, and brought out a vial of clear liquid. "This is called the Elixir of Suppression. I'll give you the recipe so you may make it on your own. But know this – over time, your body might become immune to it".

"That's a chance I'll have to take" Maleficent admitted. "I can't go back to being evil. I just can't".

"Don't lose hope, old friend" Scarlett reassured Maleficent. "I'll stand by you during this time of need. And I'll go through my magical library. Maybe I can find something there that will help you".

(End of Chapter 3).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

This time around, we look at Hexley Hall (specifically, the houses connected to Hexley Hall).

Since the vast majority of students are from kingdoms far from Enchancia, and since many of these students are not rich, it was decided when constructing Hexley Hall to include accommodations for these students. The accommodations for these students became four houses connected to Hexley Hall, with each house named after one of the four founders of Hexley Hall – Kate Kennicot, Alex Pepperton, Ronald Stryker, and Virginia Waldgrave.

Hexley Hall students who live close to Hexley Hall are allowed to live at home, and therefore do not need such accommodations. However, these students are allowed the right to be connected to one of the four houses so they, too, can take part in school activities such as earning points, attending special parties connected to each house, and having their points count toward the House Cup which is awarded at the end of each school year.

As in Hogwarts from "Harry Potter", Hexley Hall students are "sorted" into their houses by a Hexley Hall sorting hat.

The four Hexley Hall houses are as follows:

Kennicot House values hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty, and is the Hexley Hall equivalent of Hogwarts Hufflepuff House. The mascot of Kennicot House is the beaver, and the house color is purple. Of the characters in "Dorrie" who attend Hexley Hall, Princess Aileen, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Valentina Androcasia are connected to Kennicot House.

Pepperton House values courage, bravery, nerve, and chivalry, and is the Hexley Hall equivalent of Hogwarts Gryffindor House. The mascot of Pepperton House is the dragon, and the house color is red. Of the characters in "Dorrie" who attend Hexley Hall, Dorrie, Candice, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, as well as Adair Starwell, are connected to Pepperton House.

Stryker House values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness, and is the Hexley Hall equivalent of Hogwarts Slytherin House. Unlike Slytherin, Stryker House students are not dark or evil in nature, although a number of Stryker House students have gone on to be involved in business and in politics. The mascot of Stryker House is the raven, and the house color is dark blue. Of the characters in "Dorrie" who attend Hexley Hall, Calista is connected to Stryker House.

Waldgrave House values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit, and is the Hexley Hall equivalent of Hogwarts Ravenclaw House. The mascot of Waldgrave House is the lion, and the house color is orange. Of the characters in "Dorrie" who attend Hexley Hall, Gracie Bryant and Matilda Honey are connected to Waldgrave House.

Meanwhile, an additional piece of information about Pepperton House: in Chapter 27 of "Dorrie", we met King Roland's first wife, Melinda, as well as Melinda's sister, Claire. Melinda and Claire grew up as part of the Pepperton family (the same Pepperton family that Alex Pepperton belonged to). The Pepperton family were nobles who were magically gifted. In regard to Melinda and Claire, when they attended school, they attended both Royal Prep and Hexley Hall (with them spending one part of the day at Royal Prep, and the other part of the day at Hexley Hall, much like Dorrie and Candice do in "Dorrie: Book Two"). Melinda and Claire would have been automatically connected to Hexley Hall's Pepperton House due to their connection to the Pepperton family.

 **Author's notes**

 _As guests walked up the street to the palace, they were warmly greeted by the people of Fairyardia, who were like Romani Gypsies, dressed in colorful clothing. The street itself was like a scene out of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", with buildings looking like those in the_ _Court of Miracles, only much newer and very clean in appearance_ – this description is based on discussions between myself and SailorWednesdayMercury about how Fairyardia, and it's people, should look like.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Knight-Cook, Jacob Lee, Jeremiah Cook, Jessica Blackstone, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Zahida are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Did you like the idea of Samantha and Endora from "Bewitched" showing up here? If so, I could be talked into having, at some point, two additional "Bewitched" characters showing up – Doctor Bombay, and Uncle Arthur.

Drake, Omni, and Voyager are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Endora and Samantha are from "Bewitched".

" _For not inviting me to this little gathering, King Taboc, your little great-niece will fall prey to the spell of the Midnight Fan come her fourteenth birthday, once my own son, Alphonse, steals it from it's hiding place and presents it to his only cousin, Rubeus, to give to a fourteen-year-old Dorrie Lucinda, unaware of the evil it will do to her!" Jason announced with an evil laugh_ – this is to connect "Dorrie: Book Two" with SailorWednesdayMercury's story "Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 5: Robbery At Warehouse Ten". Mind you, some things, such as relationships, will be different in both stories. However, the incident with the Midnight Fan and a fourteen-year-old Dorrie Lucinda is meant to take place in both stories.

Gryffindor House, Hogwarts, House Cup, Hufflepuff House, Ravenclaw House, Slytherin House, and the Sorting Hat are from "Harry Potter".

Having Maleficent return to this story was the idea of myself and SailorWednesdayMercury. Having Maleficent turn good was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. Having Maleficent's evil side start emerging once again was my idea.

 _Hufairies_ is a term used to describe the people of Fairyardia. It is a term that I and SailorWednesdayMercury came up with for this story.

" _I suppose this means I'll have to have dinner with Durwood and his parents, after all" Endora groaned. "Mother!" Samantha admonished –_ as a long-time fan of "Bewitched", I couldn't resist having Endora taking another dig at Samantha's mortal husband, Darren.

I want to thank Jolly Roger Brat for helping with the additional information about Hexley Hall's Pepperton House (see above, under "Inside Dorrie's world"). I also want to thank Jolly Roger Brat for some additional help with this chapter.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

Jason Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself for this story.

King Roland's first wife, in the form of Melinda, was created by Jolly Roger Brat.

King Taboc Wise is not Taboc the Wise from "Winx Club". King Taboc Wise is a character developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story, inspired by Taboc the Wise.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the "Matilda" children's book and movie.

Sonic screwdrivers, and The Doctor, are from "Doctor Who". Dorrie and Candice first met The Doctor in Chapter 39 of "Dorrie". Although not mentioned in "Dorrie", The Doctor would have left sonic screwdrivers as a surprise for Dorrie and Candice in their rooms in Enchancia Castle (much like The Doctor left K-9 as a surprise for Sarah Jane Smith in "K-9 and Company").

The electronic device that Drake had around his wrist would have been the wrist computron that Drake used in Chapter 23 of "Dorrie".

The idea of having a christening for Danika and Jeremiah's baby was that of SailorWednesdayMercury, who also supplied a lot of dialog for it. I added in the part with Jason working with Drake to explain how Jason knew about his future son, Alphonse.

The idea of having Jeremiah captured by Zahida, and having Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, Frederick, Everett, and Zandar coming to Jeremiah's aid, was that of SailorWednesdayMercury. The idea of Dorrie and Candice's amulets summoning Samantha and Endora was my idea.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov), and is used in my stories with permission from Ben10Man. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Ben10Man created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The song that Jeremiah sings is based on "Someday" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame the Musical".

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13"). Dorrie and Candice started working for Warehouse Ten in Chapter 47 of "Dorrie".

 **Disclaimer**

"Bewitched" and everything associated with it © Screen Gems, Ashmont Productions, and Sony Pictures Television.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Knight-Cook, Jacob Lee, Jeremiah Cook, Jessica Blackstone, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

"K-9 and Company" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Matilda" and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

Melinda (King Roland's first wife) is a creation of Jolly Roger Brat, and is used in my stories with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) are the property of Ben10Man, and are used in my stories with the permission of Ben10Man.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

"Winx Club" and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Adair Starwell, Alex Pepperton, Candice Cooper, Claire Pepperton, Department Fourteen, Dorrie Cooper, Gracie Bryant, Kate Kennicot, Kennicot House, Pepperton House, Prince Everett, Princess Aileen, Ronald Stryker, Stryker House, Valentina Androcasia, Virginia Waldgrave, Waldgrave House, the Elixir of Suppression, and the Kingdom of Fairyardia.


	4. New Paths (Part One)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now bring you Chapter 4 of "Dorrie: Book Two" which jumps forward to July.

 **Chapter 4: New Paths (Part One)**

 _Dorrie here bringing you an update on what has taken place between the end of Chapter 3 and the beginning of Chapter 4._

 _We haven't seen Drake or Jason since the incident in Fairyardia, and for all we know they are still traveling around with each other. Mom, along with a Voyager clean up team, was able to correct most of the damage to the future time line that Drake and Jason caused. One thing that remains is a teenage Dorrie Lucinda being affected by the Midnight Fan. That is meant to happen no matter what, and cannot be changed._

 _Getting back to the present, Candice and I have just had our birthdays, and both of us are now twelve-years-old. Before you know it, we'll be teenagers._

 _Our friend, Abby Murphy, graduated the advanced magic class in the village school. Starting this September, Abby will start attending Hexley Hall._

 _It is now July, and Scarlett very recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl she named Skylar. Scarlett is quite the proud mother, and Faith has become a fine sister to Skylar. The only thing left to determine is whether Skylar will live a normal life span, or if she will inherit Scarlett's immortality._

 _We haven't seen Zahida since her botched kidnapping of Jeremiah. Zahida is probably back with Constance. As for Jeremiah, he was safely returned to Fairyardia, and he, Danika, and their baby are quite the happy family._

 **A meeting of two queens**

It was now mid-July, and Scarlett found herself in the witch territory which bordered Enchancia. The witch territory was a former area of Enchancia which King Roland the First had given to the witch community as a show of friendship.

Scarlett soon found herself at the gate leading to the palace of Annora, the witch queen. A female guard walked up to Scarlett.

"I am Scarlett, Queen of Cinnibar" Scarlett introduced herself. "I respectfully request an audience with Queen Annora".

"Follow me" the female guard directed Scarlett. 

Scarlett was taken to a room near Annora's throne room.

"Please wait here" the female guard instructed as she left the room. In a few minutes, the female guard returned. "Queen Annora will grant you an audience. Please follow me to the throne room".

Scarlett walked into the throne room, went up to the throne of Queen Annora, and bowed before the current witch queen.

"Scarlet Warrior?" Annora asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. I have a question about my curse" Scarlett announced.

"You've recently given birth to a healthy young girl, as it were" Annora commented. "You're wondering if your immortality curse is hereditary in any way?".

"Yes. I have to know to ensure my new daughter's safety" Scarlett pointed out.

"From my studies in the magical arts, I have found that it is hereditary, but not to the same extent as the one who is cursed in the first place" Annora explained. "If the cursed one gives birth, the child will naturally age until his or her 25th birthday and then stop. However, they can still die from unnatural causes".

"I understand" Scarlett sadly acknowledged.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry" Annora gently said. "You've been made to pay a high price for past mistakes. If it were within my power, I'd take the curse away from you. But, that could only be done by the witch queen who placed it upon you in the first place, and she's no longer among us".

 **Visiting the castle**

It was night at Enchancia Castle. Sofia was sound asleep in her room, dreaming, when all of a sudden, a red mist appeared from her window before it formed into Scarlett, but she fell onto a wall, and she then picked herself up.

"Gotta get back into practice with my magic" Scarlett said to herself. She then approached the sleeping Sofia and gazed at the Amulet of Avalor, before brushing her hand over it. "Hello, Elena".

Scarlett then went onto her knees as she became choked up in her monologue.

"I'm supposed to be the guardian of she who wears the Amulet of Avalor. I couldn't even be there for you when you needed me most" Scarlett sadly said as tears started to stream from her eyes. "I blame myself for Shuriki taking over Avalor. You needed me and I wasn't there to help. Your kingdom needed me and I wasn't there to help! I have failed you, Elena. I have failed you".

"All may not be lost" a female voice came from Sofia's amulet. It was Elena.

"Elena?" Scarlett asked, stunned.

"Yes, old friend" Elana acknowledged. "I have the feeling that things are about to change".

 **At that same moment, in Fairyardia**

In the capital city of Fairyardia, at the royal palace, Constable Baynton entered the throne room. "Fort Fairyardia is being raided! Constance and Zahida have found it!".

"Constable, call forth your men!" King Taboc ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness" Baynton acknowledged as he went to rally his men.

"Jeremiah, this is terrible!" Danika exclaimed. "What should we do?".

"No idea, Nika" Jeremiah acknowledged. "Hey, your amulet is glowing. Is it supposed to do that?".

In a few moments, a bright light came from Danika's amulet. Out of the light came … Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda?" Danika asked. "What are you doing here?".

"Your amulet summoned me, Danika" Esmeralda explained. "Now, what's the matter?".

"Constance and Zahida found our magic reserve at Fort Fairyardia and have put Fairyardia in danger!" Danika exclaimed. "What if this should happen again after my daughter turns fourteen?".

"Then, you must take your people to a new place of miracles when that happens" Esmeralda instructed.

"What are you talking about?" Danika asked, taken off guard.

"When the time comes, you'll know what to do" Esmeralda smiled as she disappeared into thin air.

Constable Baynton came back into the room with his men.

"We're ready to go" Baynton announced.

"I'll come with you" Jeremiah spoke up.

"I'm coming, too" Danika added.

"No" Jeremiah responded. "Stay here with Dorrie Lucinda. I want you to be safe".

As Baynton and his men, along with Jeremiah, left the room, the royal steward of Fairyardia, Onyx Blackstone, walked in.

"Onyx" Danika directed, "keep an eye on my daughter. I'm on my way to Fort Fairyardia to help".

"Yes, my lady" Onyx acknowledged.

Danika raced out into the courtyard where Mazimo was waiting for her.

"I thought you could use me" Mazimo said to Danika.

"Thank you, my friend" Danika gratefully said to Mazimo as she climbed onto his back. "I know Jeremiah is looking out for my welfare, but I can help defend Fort Fairyardia as well. Let's go".

Mazimo quickly took flight, taking him and Danika in the direction of Fort Fairyardia.

" _Keep them safe"_ King Taboc thought to himself as he watched Danika and Mazimo fly off.

In a few minutes, Mazimo and Danika arrived at the outskirts of the capital city where Fort Fairyardia was located. The structure consisted of a circular dome that covered an underground storage facility. The facility stored a vast amount of containers filled with magical energy.

Danika ran through an opening which had been blasted into the dome. As she entered Fort Fairyardia, she heard wand fire coming from a lower level. Danika brought out her wand, and started making her way down a flight of stairs. In a few moments, Danika reached the bottom of the stars to see a very large room. On one side of the room, Constable Baynton, his men, and Jeremiah were exchanging wand fire with Constance, Zahida, and some of their henchmen who were on the other side of the room.

As Danika ducked down behind a few crates, she felt a presence behind her. Danika looked to see Violet, Dorrie, and Candice kneeling next to her.

"How did you get here?" Danika asked, puzzled.

"Portkey" Violet answered. "King Taboc gave me it after the christening in case Fort Fairyardia was ever threatened. When King Taboc contacted King Roland by crystal ball communication to let him know what was happening, Dorrie, Candice, and I sprang into action".

"I've heard of portkeys" Danika remarked. "They transport you to a specific place".

"Yes" Violet acknowledged. "In this case, the inside of Fort Fairyardia. The portkey we have can also take us back to Enchancia Castle".

"I think I'm gonna throw up" Candice announced, not feeling well.

"Tell me about it" Dorrie added, not feeling well herself.

"I've heard chocolate helps" Violet suggested as she pulled out a chocolate bar for Candice, and a chocolate bar for Dorrie. Violet then pulled out another chocolate bar for herself. "Tell you the truth, girls, I'm not feeling up to par either".

"You three don't look so good" Danika observed, worried.

"That's the problem with using a portkey for the first time" Violet answered. "It tends to create nausea in first time users. It's like being pulled through the air at very high speed toward your destination. The effect can be quite unpleasant. It's said that chocolate can help you get over the effect".

As Violet, Candice, and Dorrie eat the chocolate, they started feeling better. The three of them, along with Danika, looked at the wand battle which was still going on between both sides.

"It seems to me that if the four of us fired on Constance and Zahida, that would throw them off guard" Violet suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Danika agreed.

Violet, Danika, Dorrie, and Candice stood up, pointed their wands at Constance and Zahida, and fired. At the same time, noticing what was happening, Constable Baynton, his men, and Jeremiah continued firing on Constance and Zahida. In a few moments, Constance and Zahida's henchmen were knocked unconscious, leaving just Constance and Zahida.

"Surrender!" Jeremiah demanded of Constance and Zahida.

Constance picked up a coffee can sized container of magical energy, and tossed it to the middle of the floor. Constance then raised her wand, and fired on the container. The container exploded, causing everybody to duck for cover. In a few moments, everybody got up to discover that Constance and Zahida had disappeared.

"Well, that's just great!" Danika exclaimed in disgust.

"Those two are slippery characters" Violet said of Constance and Zahida.

"Thanks for your help" Jeremiah gratefully said to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice as he walked up. Jeremiah then turned to Danika. "Thanks for your help as well" Jeremiah smiled as he kissed Danika on the cheek.

"I know you wanted me to stay at the palace" Danika remarked. "But I just couldn't turn my back when others needed my help".

"You wouldn't be the Danika I love and admire if you didn't follow your heart" Jeremiah happily admitted.

"Well, we've better be getting back to Enchancia Castle" Violet announced on behalf of herself, Dorrie, and Candice. Violet then pulled out a silver key.

"Is that your portkey?" Danika asked, curious.

"Yes" Violet smiled. "A portkey can be anything – a broom, a tin can, an old boot, you name it. It this case, it's an actual key. There's humor to that".

Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Danika snickered at the thought. Violet, Dorrie, and Candice then took a hold of the key, and in a few moments disappeared into thin air.

"We've better take care of this lot" Jeremiah said, looking at Constance and Zahida's henchmen who were still unconscious on the floor.

Constable Baynton and his men then rounded up Constance and Zahida's henchmen, and escorted them to a detention center.

 **The next morning**

At the royal palace in the capital city of Fairyardia, Constable Baynton was making a report to King Taboc.

"The henchmen that Constance and Zahita left behind have been taken into custody, and are awaiting trial" Baynton reported. "Meanwhile, the damage done to Fort Fairyardia is being repaired as we speak".

"That's good to hear" Taboc acknowledged.

"We have done a full inventory of Fort Fairyardia, and four containers of magical energy are unaccounted for" Baynton revealed. "Constance and Zahita must have taken them".

"That is disturbing news" Taboc pointed out, disturbed. "Magical energy can be used for great good … or great evil. In the hands of Constance and Zahita, those four containers of magical energy could be used to make a bomb or other weapon. I'll alert the other kingdoms about this development. We will all need to be on guard".

In another room in the palace, Hematite was talking to her brother, Onyx.

"It's disgusting the damage that Constance and Zahida are causing" Hematite said, annoyed.

"It is" Onyx agreed.

"Onyx" Hematite started, "I'll see to it that Constance and Zahida are made to pay for their actions. I'm going to personally hunt them down".

"You have changed, haven't you?" Onyx said, impressed.

"Yes I have, brother" Hematite happily acknowledged. "I'm back on the side of good, and I've never felt better in my life. It's as if a weight has been lifted from my soul".

"It's good to have you back, dear sister" Onyx smiled as he hugged Hematite.

"It's good to be back" Hematite smiled back at Onyx.

At that same moment, in the capital city of the Kingdom of Ornburgh, Violet was standing on a street corner observing people walk by.

" _Just one more loose end to wrap up, and the future time line will go back to normal"_ Violet thought to herself.

At that moment, Violet spotted a twelve-year-old girl walking down the street. The girl's name was Rebecca Schmidt, and she was the daughter of a prominent man connected to the Ornburgh government. Violet started following Rebecca. At one point, Rebecca spotted Violet, and quickly darted down an alleyway, with Violet in hot pursuit.

"You just hold it right there, young lady!" Violet ordered.

Rebecca stopped in her tracks, turned around, and faced Violet.

"Well, I guess you got me" Rebecca said to Violet. "Now what?".

"I know Drake got you to start throwing yourself at Prince Frederick" Violet revealed. "I also know that Frederick has been true to my daughter, Dorrie, and hasn't fallen for your advances".

"Tell me something I don't know" Rebecca responded in a sarcastic tone. "And I'd like to know where my money is?!".

"What?!" Violet exclaimed, taken off guard.

"Drake promised me a lot of money if I broke up the relationship between Prince Frederick and your daughter" Rebecca answered. "I haven't seen Drake since".

"Well, well, well" Violet started, "he used you. You wouldn't be the first person that Drake has used".

"I might as well keep throwing myself at Prince Frederick" Rebecca suggested. "He'd make a good catch, and a good meal ticket".

"It's all about the money, isn't it?" Violet asked in disgust.

"Yes" Rebecca proudly boasted.

"I'll make you a counter offer" Violet suggested. "In exchange for leaving Frederick and anybody he knows alone, I'll give you … ten thousand dollars".

"That's a lot of money for a maid to pay out" Rebecca pointed out.

"How well you don't know me" Violet laughed. "I'm connected to the House of Cosmarune, and in regard to my personal fortune, ten thousand is a drop in the bucket".

"Then, how about I hold out for more?" Rebecca countered.

"How about I turn you into something unnatural?" Violet spat as she produced her wand, and pointed it at Rebecca.

"Alright! Alright!" Rebecca declared. "I get it! You win!".

"Good" Violet smiled.

"So, where's my money?" Rebecca pressed Violet.

"I'll put it into a trust fund for you" Violet answered. "You'll have access to it once you turn eighteen".

"Not good enough!" Rebecca barked. "I want it now!".

"Have you take the money, then go after Frederick anyway?" Violet questioned. "I don't think so! A trust fund, with quarterly statements to be made available to you, will insure you stay away from Frederick and anybody he knows".

"And if I go after Frederick anyway?" Rebecca wanted to know.

"Then I'll take away the trust fund faster than a Dalek can attack an enemy!" Violet sternly said.

"What's a Dalek?" Rebecca inquired, puzzled.

"Pray you never find out" Violet answered with a stern look. "Do we have a deal?".

"Deal" Rebecca agreed as she and Violet shook hands.

"Excellent" Violet responded. "A pleasure doing business with you, Miss Schmidt. I'll make arrangements for statements regarding the trust fund to be sent to you on a quarterly basis. You may go now".

Rebecca decided it was best to leave while the going was good. After all, ten thousand dollars was nothing to sneeze at … even if she'd have to wait until she was eighteen to see a penny of it.

As Violet watched Rebecca walk away, Violet brought out her silver Omni, and opened the cover. As Violet opened the cover, the Omni's green light flashed on, indicating that the time line had returned to normal. Dorrie and Frederick's relationship was assured. Violet then adjusted the dials on her Omni, pressed a button on the side of the Omni, and disappeared into thin air. Violet arrived back at Enchancia Castle five minutes after she had left.

" _Time to get back to morning duties"_ Violet thought to herself with a smile. _"Everything is back to normal"._

 **A few days later, at Enchancia Castle**

(Special note: at this point, Sofia has recently left on her Secret Library mission to free Elena from Sofia's amulet).

In the Secret Library, Dorrie and Candice raced into the library. Their amulets were glowing brightly because the Secret Library had summoned them. Once they entered the library, their amulets stopped glowing, and became invisible again.

"We're here, we're here" Dorrie exclaimed, worn out.

"Why is the library summoning us?" Candice asked, taken off guard. "We're only Sofia's assistants, and she's currently off on a library mission to free Princess Elena. There must be some mistake".

"There is no mistake" the voice of the library narrator rang out. "I have summoned the two of you here for your own library mission. Please have a seat".

"Our own mission?" Dorrie asked, dumbfounded.

"Wow!" Candice exclaimed in awe.

The two sat down on the library bench as a book flew off of a shelf, then hovered in front of them. Dorrie unhooked the book, and opened it.

"The Tale of Princess Lavinia" Candice read out loud.

The book then closed, and flew into the large crystal in the center of the library. 

"Once upon a time, in the 9th Century, the kingdoms of Kippernium and Camelot were very close allies" the library narrator started. "In fact, the two kingdoms were so close that when a twenty-one-year-old Princess Lavinia of Kippernium and a twenty-one-year old Prince Harold of Camelot were married, Harold gave Lavinia the Amulet of Kippernilot as a symbol of his undying love for her".

"That's Danika's amulet!" Dorrie exclaimed as a picture of the amulet was shown.

"Danika's Amulet of Omsara was once known as the Amulet of Kippernilot" the library narrator explained. "An evil sorceress had an eye on Princess Lavinia's amulet. When Lavinia refused to hand over her amulet to the evil sorceress, the evil sorceress cursed Lavinia. Soon afterward, Lavinia disappeared from Kippernium, never to be seen again. The truth is that the curse that the evil sorceress placed upon Lavinia trapped the princess inside the amulet".

"She's been trapped inside the amulet since the 9th Century?!" Candice exclaimed in shock. "My God!".

"Princess Lavinia's existence inside the amulet finds her in a sleeping state most of the time" the library narrator pointed out. "It is up to the two of you to release Lavinia from Danika's amulet".

"How are we suppose to do that?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"I have the power to transport the two of you to somebody who can help" the library narrator revealed.

A bright light surrounded Dorrie and Candice. In a few moments, Dorrie and Candice disappeared from the library, and reappeared … in The Doctor's Tardis.

"Whoa!" Dorrie remarked, impressed, seeing she and Candice were aboard the Tardis.

"Oi" a woman's voice rang out from behind Dorrie and Candice.

Dorrie and Candice turned around to see a young blond haired woman staring them down.

"Who are you two?" the woman demanded to know. "And how did you get here?".

"Awkward!" Candice exclaimed to Dorrie.

(To be continued in Chapter 5).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we'll look at what is coming in future chapters of "Dorrie: Book Two" ...

An enemy from Sofia's past (Sir Oliver) threatens the castle and Enchancia with the help of Constance and Zahita (based on an idea by Gbro15300).

Queen Miranda, concerned about the welfare of her children after the recent threat to the castle and Enchancia, expresses her concern to Violet who gives Miranda a rare opportunity – the chance to travel back in time to see how Sofia, Amber, and James have successfully dealt with past problems (based on a joint idea by Markoalap and Niagara14301).

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice accompany the royal family on a trip to Merroway Cove, where Sofia introduces Dorrie and Candice to Oona and the other merpeople (based on an idea by Gbro15300).

Dorrie and Candice carry out an artifact retrieval mission for Warehouse Ten (idea by Niagara14301).

As Maleficent takes a potion that keeps her good, her evil side slowly starts emerging again, and eventually the potion stops working as Maleficent takes Mal and resumes her evil life (idea by Niagara14301).

Candice is devastated by Maleficent's return to evil. As Candice grieves, her and Dorrie's amulets summon from "Bewitched" Doctor Bombay and Uncle Arthur. Bombay puts things into prospective for Candice, while Arthur uses his wit to cheer up Candice (idea by Niagara14301).

Cedric's less than outstanding achievements brings ridicule from his fellow sorcerers at an annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses. Cedric, saddened and ashamed, promises himself he will someday make them eat their words, which sets into motion a new round of unsuccessful attempts by Cedric to take over Enchancia (idea by Niagara14301).

 **Author's notes**

"A meeting of two queens" was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov), with Ben10Man supplying a lot of the dialog for the scene.

Avalor, Elena, and Shuriki are from "Elena of Avalor".

Constable Baynton, Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, Onyx Blackstone, and Zahida are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

" _Constance and Zahida found our magic reserve at Fort Fairyardia and have put Fairyardia in danger!" Danika excliamed. "What if this should happen again after my daughter turns fourteen?". "Then, you must take your people to a new place of miracles when that happens" Esmeralda instructed._ \- this is setting things up for SailorWednesdayMercury's upcoming story "Sofia The Second Episode 6: A Jeopardized Romance".

Dalek, The Doctor, and the Tardis are from "Doctor Who".

Drake, Omni, and Voyager are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Esmeralda is from the Disney version of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". Having Esmeralda appear to Danika was the idea of SailorWedhnesdayMercury. Much of the dialog where Esmeralda appeared to Danika was supplied by SailorWednesdayMercury.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

For those who want a refresher on who Danika's amulet can summon, her amulet can summon a male hero, a female heroine, a prince, a princess, or a good fairy (as first revealed in Chapter 19 of "Dorrie").

Fort Fairyardia is a magical energy reserve located in Fairyardia (it is for magical energy what Fort Knox is for gold). I came up with the idea for Fort Fairyardia, while SailorWednesdayMercury came up with the name.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

In "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", chocolate seemed to help Harry get over his encounter with the Dementors. It seemed logical that chocolate would also help first time portkey users get over the nausea connected with first time portkey use.

Jason Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself for this story.

King Taboc Wise is not Taboc the Wise from "Winx Club". King Taboc Wise is a character developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story, inspired by Taboc the Wise.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Portkeys are from "Harry Potter".

Princess Lavinia, and the Kingdom of Kippernium, are from "Jane and the Dragon".

Skylar is an original character created by Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) for this story, and for the "Descendants, 2015" story "The Magical Circle".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov), and is used in my stories with permission from Ben10Man. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Ben10Man created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Hematite and Onyx was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov).

The witch territory that borders Enchancia was inspired by the witch territory mentioned in my alternate universe story "Four Princesses and a Baby". It should be noted that the witch and warlock village of Wendarby mentioned in my other "Sofia the First" stories is not located in the witch territory, but is instead located within Enchancia itself.

"Visiting the castle" was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov), with Ben10Man supplying a lot of the dialog for the scene.

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13"). Dorrie and Candice started working for Warehouse Ten in Chapter 47 of "Dorrie".

 **Disclaimer**

"Bewitched" and everything associated with it © Screen Gems, Ashmont Productions, and Sony Pictures Television.

Constable Baynton, Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, Onyx Blackstone, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

"Jane and the Dragon" and everything associated to it © Martin Baynton, Mike Fallows, Theo Baynton, Nelvana, and Weta Productions.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) are the property of Ben10Man, and are used in my stories with the permission of Ben10Man.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Winx Club" and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Queen Annora, Rebecca Schmidt, the Kingdom of Fairyardia, and the witch territory bordering Enchancia.


	5. New Paths (Part Two)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now bring you Chapter 5 of "Dorrie: Book Two" which continues where Chapter 4 left off. I apologize for not getting Chapter 5 out here sooner, but I had other things outside of writing that had to be taken care of first.

 **Chapter 5: New Paths (Part Two)**

 **Meeting The Doctor ... again**

A bright light surrounded Dorrie and Candice. In a few moments, Dorrie and Candice disappeared from the library, and reappeared … in The Doctor's Tardis.

"Whoa!" Dorrie remarked, impressed, seeing she and Candice were aboard the Tardis.

"Oi" a woman's voice rang out from behind Dorrie and Candice.

Dorrie and Candice turned around to see a young blond haired woman staring them down.

"Who are you two?" the woman demanded to know. "And how did you get here?".

"Awkward!" Candice exclaimed to Dorrie.

"What are you fussing and moaning about, Rose?" a man's voice came from a hallway. The man then entered the Tardis control room. He had short, dark hair, and was wearing a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Doctor!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in glee at the man.

"Well, this is a surprise" The Doctor smiled as he hugged Dorrie and Candice. "But how did the two of you get here? An Omni is only limited to Earth, and wouldn't have gotten you inside the Tardis to begin with".

"We came here through other means ..." Candice started.

"No, no" The Doctor interrupted. "Let me guess? Transporter? Too advanced for your time. Magical transport? It wouldn't give you the range to come here. Wait! There's only one alternative - the Secret Library brought you here".

"How do you know about the Secret Library?" Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

"Let's just say I was around when it first came into being" The Doctor winked.

"Who are these two again?" Rose wanted to know.

"Oh, my manners!" The Doctor apologized. "Rose, these girls are Dorrie and Candice Cooper. Girls, this is Rose Tyler".

"Nice to meet you" Candice smiled as she extended her hand to Rose. "Sorry to have given you a shock".

"Candice and I didn't know we were coming here until the last moment" Dorrie explained.

The Doctor told Rose about Dorrie and Candice, and then Dorrie and Candice told The Doctor what was going on with Danika's amulet.

"I know somebody who can help" The Doctor announced as he walked over to the Tardis console, and adjusted some controls. "We're going to Wataria".

"Wataria?" Rose asked, curious.

"Wataria" The Doctor smiled. "An entire planet of witches and warlocks".

Dorrie and Candice beamed in excitement at the thought of visiting an entire planet of witches and warlocks.

"Lets not stand around here chin wagging" The Doctor happily suggested. "Lets go see us some witches and warlocks".

 **Wataria**

The Tardis, in it's usual shape of a blue police box, dematerialized in the capital city of Wataria. The Doctor, Rose, Dorrie, and Candice stepped out of the Tardis, and started walking down the sidewalk of a busy street.

As they walked along, Dorrie and Candice took in the sights. Witches and warlocks on advanced looking brooms traveled up and down the street. The buildings had a Gothic look to them. Some buildings were a few stories tall. Other buildings were skyscrapers. The city was huge, and stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"Impressive, isn't it?" The Doctor happily asked Dorrie and Candice.

"Very impressive" Dorrie responded in awe.

"At what point in time are we?" Candice asked The Doctor.

"Twenty-fifth Century" The Doctor responded. "Wataria was colonized about one hundred and fifty years ago by witches and warlocks from Earth who wanted a home world of their own. The population grew rapidly as witches and warlocks from other Earth colonies found out about Wataria, and came here to live".

"Are non-witches and warlocks allowed on Wataria?" Rose asked, a bit concerned.

"Yes, of course" The Doctor reassured Rose. "Wataria has a huge tourism industry. Want to see some of the finest magic shows in the galaxy? Come to Wataria. Want your fortune told? Come to Wataria. Want to see professionals performing tasks with magic? Come to Wataria".

The Doctor, Rose, Dorrie, and Candice continued walking for a few minutes until they reached a ten story building. The four then walked inside, and soon arrived at the door of an apartment. The Doctor then knocked on the door. In a few moments, a woman in her forties, wearing a witches outfit, answered the door.

"Doctor" the woman smiled.

"Rilla Gasaria" The Doctor smiled back at the woman. "It's good to see you again".

"And you" Rilla happily agreed. "Please, you and your friends come inside".

The Doctor, Rose, Dorrie, and Candice walked into Rilla's apartment. Everybody then sat down as The Doctor explained to Rilla about Princess Lavinia being trapped inside Danika's amulet.

"Well, you came to the right place" Rilla smiled as she got up and started gathering some small equipment. "We Gasarias have been crystal manipulators for generations. I'll be able to free Princess Lavinia from that amulet. All I need for you to do is to take me there".

"Excellent!" The Doctor exclaimed in glee.

Rilla put the small equipment in a duffel bag, and she, The Doctor, Rose, Dorrie, and Candice left Rilla's apartment, then made their way toward The Doctor's Tardis. Rose, Dorrie, and Candice walked along, as The Doctor and Rilla walked a little ways behind Rose, Dorrie, and Candice.

"Who are those two girls?" Rilla whispered to The Doctor.

"Dorrie and Candice Cosmarune-Cooper" The Doctor whispered back.

"Oh my Goddess!" Rilla exclaimed in a whisper. "They, and their mother, Violet, and well known in my family. Dorrie eventually marries Prince Frederick of Ornburgh, Candice eventually marries Prince Everett of Ornburgh, and Violet eventually becomes the royal steward of Ornburgh".

"Funny how things work out" The Doctor whispered with a smile. "But how does your family know about them?".

"My family are friends with ... Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar" Rilla revealed with a whisper. "Scarlett, over the years, has told us a number of tales about Dorrie, Candice, and Violet".

"Amazing little universe, isn't it?" The Doctor remarked with a smile.

The group then arrived where the Tardis was parked. All of them got inside, and traveled to Fairyardia to pick up Danika. Then, the Tardis traveled to the Kingdom of Kippernium.

 **Freeing Lavinia**

The Tardis dematerialized in the courtyard of the royal castle of Kippernium. Those inside the Tardis, thanks to the Tardis view screen, saw a number of guards race up.

"I'd best handle this" Dorrie volunteered.

Dorrie walked outside with her hands up.

"I'm Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune" Dorrie announced to the guards. "I mean you no harm. I respectfully request an audience with King Sebastian".

"Heart of a lion, that one has" Rose remarked as she looked at what was happening outside.

"Dorrie Cooper?" a man's voice asked.

Dorrie turned to see King Sebastian who had just walked out of the castle.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Dorrie answered. "It's good to see you again, King Sebastian".

"And it's good to see you, Lady Dorrie" Sebastian smiled before turning to the guards. "You may stand down. This is a friend".

"I've brought friends with me" Dorrie said to Sebastian as she motioned for those in the Tardis to come out.

"Please introduce me to your friends" Sebastian requested.

"This is The Doctor, and his traveling companion, Rose Tyler" Dorrie started. "This is my sister, Candice. And this is Rilla Gasaria". Danika then walked out of the Tardis. "And you know Danika".

"Nice to see you again, Miss Knight" Sebastian smiled at Danika.

"Actually, it's Danika Knight-Cook" Danika smiled back. "I'm married, now".

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Candice" Sebastian smiled at Candice. "We in Kippernium have heard about you".

"All good, I hope?" Candice asked, a bit nervous.

"Oh, yes" Sebastian reassured Candice. "You do your family and your kingdom proud". Sebastian then turned back to Dorrie. "What, may I ask, brings you and your companions here?".

"To make a long story short, it's been discovered that Princess Lavinia is trapped in Danika's amulet" The Doctor responded. "We're here to free her from the amulet".

A short while later, the group was gathered in the great hall of the castle. Rilla brought out the small equipment she had brought with her, and stood before Danika.

"What do I need to do?" Danika asked.

"Just stand still" Rilla gently directed. "I'll do the rest". Rilla then brought out an advanced looking wand, and pushed a button on the wand. The wand then lit up with a pulsating green light.

"What is that?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"An electro wand" Rilla answered. "We crystal manipulators use electro wands to aid in our work. An electro wand works like a regular wand, but with some extra added artificial power thrown in. Our work uses huge amounts of magical energy, more than a witch or warlock could generate on one's own. An electro wand gives us the extra power needed to carry out our work".

Rilla pointed the electro wand at Danika's amulet, and concentrated. In a few moments, a beam of magical energy came from the electro wand, and directed itself toward Danika's amulet. The amulet itself then started glowing.

"Your Princess Lavinia is really bonded to this amulet" Rilla announced. "I'm having a bit of trouble connecting with her".

Rilla continued to concentrate, as Danika's amulet glowed brightly. Then, the form of a woman started appearing between Rilla's electro wand and Danika's amulet.

"Almost there" Rilla said, struggling to control her electro wand. "Just a little bit more".

Suddenly, a bright flash filled the great hall. When the flash subsided, a woman was standing there - Princess Lavinia. Rilla powered down her electro wand, and sat down, exhausted. Meanwhile, Danika looked at her amulet, which had changed from Denim Blue to Sapphire Blue now that Lavinia was free.

"What happened?" Lavinia asked, puzzled, as Sebastian gently took her aside and explained what had happened.

Danika then walked over, holding her amulet in her hand.

"Here is your amulet back" Danika said as she started to hand the amulet to Lavinia.

Lavinia gently pushed Danika's hand away. "No, you keep it" Lavinia smiled. "Consider it a token of friendship from me to you".

At that moment, a loud explosion came from the courtyard, as a male guard raced into the great hall.

"King Sebastian, Neila's witches are attacking the castle" the guard reported.

"Not again?!" Sebastian exclaimed in shock.

"This has happened before?" Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

"Yes" Sebastian acknowledged. "They show up every so often looking to steal supplies".

The door to the great hall suddenly burst open, as two of Neila's witches raced in. The two witches fired their wands, hitting Sebastian with a deadly blast. As Sebastian fell to the floor, Dorrie and Candice fired their wands at the witches, killing the witches in the process.

As Lavinia cradled Sebastian's head in her arms, Sebastian looked up at her.

"I have no family, and therefore nobody to succeed me" Sebastian weakly said to Lavinia. "As King of Kippernium, I name you as my successor". Sebastian then laid his head back, and died.

"You will not have died in vain" Candice gently said to the now dead Sebastian. Candice then concentrated, and transformed into the white version of Maleficent, complete with a white Maleficent-type outfit, a white staff, and horns on her head. Candice then raced outside, followed by Dorrie, Danika, The Doctor, Rose, and Rilla. Some of the castle guards surrounded Lavinia, and kept her in the castle.

 **It ... is ... defended!**

Candice, Dorrie, Danika, The Doctor, Rose, and Rilla raced out into the courtyard to see Neila's witches attacking. Candice then started singing.

" _ **Like a small boat, on the ocean. Sending big waves, into motion. Like how a single word, can make a heart open. I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion".**_

" _ **And all those things I didn't say. Wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight. Can you hear my voice this time?".**_

Candice raised her staff, and started firing on Neila's witches. Dorrie concentrated, and transformed into a werewolf with a wand in it's hand. Danika raised her hand, and started firing magical energy from her hand as Rilla raised her regular wand and started firing.

" _ **This is my fight song. Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song. My power's turned on. Starting right now I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song. And I don't really care if nobody else believes. 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me".**_

" _ **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep. Everybody's worried about me. In too deep. Say I'm in too deep (in too deep). And it's been two years I miss my home. But there's a fire burning in my bones. Still believe. Yeah, I still believe".**_

" _ **And all those things I didn't say. Wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight. Can you hear my voice this time?".**_

The attack by Candice, Dorrie, Danika, and Rilla took Neila's witches off guard. The four then raced toward the witches, engaging in hand to hand combat.

" _ **This is my fight song. Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song. My power's turned on. Starting right now I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song. And I don't really care if nobody else believes. 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me. A lot of fight left in me".**_

" _ **Like a small boat, on the ocean. Sending big waves, into motion. Like how a single word, can make a heart open. I might only have one match ... but I can make an explosion".**_

Candice, Dorrie, Danika, and Rilla pressed the attack, taking out witch after witch.

" _ **This is my fight song. Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song. My power's turned on. Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong). I'll play my fight song. And I don't really care if nobody else believes. 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me. Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me".**_

Those of Neila's witches who had not been killed quickly mounted their brooms and flew off in fright.

"You tell Neila this" Candice shouted to the retreating witches. "In regard to Kippernium, it ... is ... defended!".

" _I rather like that line"_ The Doctor thought to himself. _"Think I'll use it sometime"._

"That was amazing!" Rose said to Dorrie and Candice about their transformation.

Dorrie and Candice then concentrated, and returned to their normal appearance. At that same moment, Lavinia and the guards with her walked out into the courtyard.

"Thank you for your help" Lavinia said to Dorrie, Candice, Danika, The Doctor, Rose, and Rilla. Lavinia then turned sad. "It's time for us here in Kippernium to pick up the pieces ... and bury our dead".

"We've best be off" The Doctor remarked on behalf of himself, Rose, Dorrie, Candice, Danika, and Rilla. "Meanwhile, I'll contact a friend of mine and have her pay you a visit. You'll find her to be very helpful".

"Thank you" Lavinia said, gratefully. "Meanwhile, if I may ask, where are all of you from?".

"Rose, Rilla, and me are from here and there" The Doctor answered. "Danika is currently from Fairyardia. And Dorrie and Candice are from Enchancia, and work in Enchancia Castle".

Dorrie, Candice, Danika, The Doctor, Rose, and Rilla then walked inside the Tardis. In a few moments, the Tardis dematerialized into thin air as Lavinia and her guards looked on in awe.

 **The celebration**

The Doctor and Rose had returned Rilla back to Wataria, and Danika back to Fairyardia. The Tardis then materialized inside the Secret Library.

"There you go" The Doctor smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "Back home".

"Thank you both for your help" Dorrie smiled at The Doctor and Rose.

"You're welcome" The Doctor happily acknowledged. "By the way, while we're here, could Rose and I take a quick look at the Secret Library?".

"After you helping us, it's the least we can do" Candice agreed.

Dorrie, Candice, The Doctor, and Rose walked out of the Tardis, and looked up at the rows and rows of books in the library.

"This place has become quite impressive" The Doctor remarked, pleased.

"You said that you were here when the Secret Library first came into being" Dorrie remembered.

"Yes, I was" The Doctor smiled. "But, that's a tale for another time. The library will tell you about it when the time is right. Meanwhile, Rose and I should be off. Places to see, people to help".

"It was nice meeting you, girls" Rose happily said as she hugged Dorrie and Candice.

The Doctor and Rose then walked into the Tardis. In a few moments, the Tardis dematerialized into thin air.

"We've better get back to the castle" Dorrie suggested to Candice.

In a little while, Dorrie and Candice were walking in a hallway of Enchancia Castle when Violet raced up.

"Ah, there you are" Violet gladly said.

"What's going on, Mom?" Candice asked.

"There's a grand celebration going on in the ballroom" Violet announced. "Princess Sofia is being honored for her role in helping free Avalor from the clutches of the evil sorceress Shuriki. Go get your gowns on, and come to the ballroom".

"We're invited?" Dorrie asked.

"The three of us are" Violet happily answered. "I have to get my gown on as well. I'll meet the two of you at the top of the stairs that go down to the ballroom".

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Candice arrived at the top of the stairs where Violet was waiting.

"Girls, I'm very proud of the two of you" Violet beamed with pride. Violet then motioned to Baileywick who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "You two are so deserving of the honor that's about to be shown to you".

"Mom, what's going on?" Candice asked, puzzled.

"You'll see" Violet smiled as she stepped back.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Baileywick announced, "all hail to Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice of House Cosmarune".

Everybody in the ballroom clapped as Dorrie and Candice made their way down the stairs. Sofia then raced up.

"Congratulations, you two" Sofia smiled.

"For what?" Dorrie asked, puzzled.

"Why for helping free Princess Lavinia from Danika's amulet, and helping to defend Kippernium from attack" King Roland proudly announced.

"How did you know?" Candice asked, taken off guard.

"Princess Lavinia contacted me by crystal ball communication, and told me of your actions" Roland answered. "We were already having a celebration for Sofia for her actions in Avalor, and we decided to turn this into a celebration for Sofia and the two of you. Come, join us".

"But we didn't do that much" Dorrie pointed out.

"We had help" Candice added.

"And their modest, too" Queen Miranda smiled as she walked up with Violet. "Dorrie and Candice do you proud, Violet".

"Thank you, milady" Violet said in pride.

Sofia walked Dorrie and Candice to the middle of the ballroom where everybody clapped for the three girls.

"This is a new chapter for the three of us" Sofia smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

Everybody continued to clap as Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice stood looking at the crowd in awe. It was a shining moment for the three girls. Life was good.

 **A few days later**

In the great hall of the royal castle of Kippernium, Lavinia stood looking at her throne. She was now Queen Lavinia of Kippernium, having been officially installed the day before. As Lavinia stood in the great hall, a male guard walked up to her.

"A visitor to see you, Queen Lavinia" the guard announced.

Lavinia looked to see a woman with blond hair walk up.

"I'm Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar, Your Majesty" the woman announced as she curtsied. "The Doctor sent me".

"I'm honored to have you visit, Queen Scarlett" Lavinia smiled.

"The honor is mine" Scarlett smiled back. "And you may simply call me Scarlett".

"And you may simply call me Lavinia" the new queen of Kippernium happily said.

"I'm here to offer an alliance between our two kingdoms" Scarlett announced.

"That's very gracious of you, Scarlett" Lavinia said, appreciative.

"It's what friends do" Scarlett smiled. "And you and Kippernium have more friends than you know. I'd like to introduce you to somebody who, until quite recently, was trapped in an amulet as well".

A sixteen-year-old girl wearing a red gown walked into the great hall.

"This is Crown Princess Elena of Avalor" Scarlett introduced Elena to Lavinia.

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am" Elena said to Lavinia.

"The pleasure is mine, Crown Princess Elena" Lavinia smiled.

"Oh, please - just call me Elena" Elena joyfully requested.

"And just call me Lavinia" Lavinia requested back.

"I see we're going to get along nicely, the three of us" Scarlett happily noticed.

"Let's say we go to the royal dining hall for some tea?" Lavinia suggested.

"Sounds good" Scarlett said, pleased. "It will give us a chance to know each other better".

As Lavinia, Scarlett, and Elena walked down a hall, the three had a pleasant conversation. It would be the beginning of a wonderful three way friendship which would last forever.

Elsewhere, in Enchancia, Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia were riding their brooms. Dorrie and Candice had just finished up teaching Sofia some basic witchcraft, and the three were flying near the border of Enchancia and Weiling. As they flew their brooms, they heard the sound of construction coming from a nearby area. The three decided to investigate and soon came across a large construction site. As the three landed their brooms, they noticed King Roland, Emperor Kwan, Rene Blackstone, Violet, as well as King Taboc Wise of Fairyardia standing there.

"Hi, Dad" Sofia greeted Roland. "What's going on?".

"Hello, Sofia" Roland smiled as he hugged his daughter. "We're constructing a prison for magical criminals".

"With what happened with Shuriki in Avalor, and Neila's witches in Kippernium, we decided it was time to build a regional prison for magical criminals" Kwan added.

"When construction is finished, if any magical user in this region does any wrong doing, instead of being sent all the way to Azkaban or the Omega Dimension, they will be sent here to the Blackthorn Prison For Magical Criminals" Taboc explained.

"Blackthorn?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"It is being named for my great grandfather, Thoren Blackstone" Rene answered. "Thoren was a criminal tracker who earned the nickname _Blackthorn_ due to his sharp tracking skills. He caught all kinds of magical criminals in his day".

"Dorrie, Candice" Violet called out. "I was just about to set out a bunch of apple dumplings, beef dodgers, and assorted sandwiches for the workers. Since the two of you are here, would you give me a hand?".

"Be glad to, Mom" Dorrie happily complied.

"Be right with you" Candice happily added.

In a little while, the food had been set out, and the workers came up. One worker, a man, came up to the table that Candice was manning.

"What may I get for you, sir?" Candice smiled.

"I'll have a beef dodger, an apple dumpling, and a cup of coffee, please" the man requested.

Candice dished up a beef dodger and an apple dumpling, and poured a cup of coffee for the man.

"Here you go, sir" Candice happily said.

"Thank you very much, young lady" the man smiled. "And, thank you for your wonderful smile. It reminds me of my daughter back home. I'll have you know you've brightened my day".

As the man walked away, Candice smiled at the man's comment.

" _I brightened his day"_ Candice happily thought to herself. _"What a wonderful feeling to be able to do that for somebody"._

Candice then felt a hug from behind her. Candice looked to see Sofia happily standing there.

"It's nice to see you happy, Candice" Sofia smiled.

"It's nice to be happy" Candice smiled back.

 **That night**

Inside Scarlett's palace, Scarlett was walking while holding baby Skylar in her arms. In a few moments, Scarlett found herself at Hematite's door. Scarlett then knocked on the door.

"Enter" Hematite invited.

"Hematite" Scarlett acknowledged, walking into Hematite's room, carrying little Skylar in her arms as she smiled.

"Hello, Scarlett. And hello, little one" Hematite cooed as Skylar giggled at her.

"I have an offer for you to help with your reputation" Scarlett announced. "I want to make you my Ambassador to House Blackstone".

"You're kidding" Hematite said, taken aback.

"I don't kid anyone, Hematite" Scarlett pointed out. "Since Colette's my Ambassador to House Cosmarune, it only makes sense that I make you my Ambassador to House Blackstone".

"Then I'll serve you in that capacity to the best of my ability" Hematite promised.

"I know you will" Scarlett happily acknowledged. "Thank you for accepting my offer".

"You're very welcome, old friend" Hematite smiled.

Later that night at Scarlett's palace, during the full moon, when a witch was at her most powerful, Hematite stood on one of the buildings with a pack of weapons over her back as she then spread her arms out and fell backwards off the building.

Seconds before she hit the ground, Hematite shape shifted into a blue phoenix and soared until she reached the gate, morphed back to her human form, and looked back to the palace.

 _"This is what you trained me to do, Scarlett"_ Hematite thought to herself. She then ran down the gate's length, the light of the full moon granting her the ability to walk across any surface regardless of the gravity.

Meanwhile, in Enchancia, inside Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice were inside Dorrie's room playing a game of _I Spy_.

"I spy, with my little eye, something that begins with B" Dorrie announced.

"Let me guess" Candice smiled as she scanned the room. "Oh! I've got it - books!".

"Good one!" Dorrie exclaimed in glee. "Your turn".

"I spy, with my little eye, something that begins with M" Candice announced.

"Let me see" Dorrie said as she scanned the room. "M, you say?".

"Yes" Candice smiled.

Dorrie continued to scan the room, but still couldn't figure it out. "I'm stumped".

"More books" Candice giggled.

"Oh, that was good!" Dorrie happily exclaimed.

At that moment, a knock came at Dorrie's door.

"Come in" Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Violet.

"I've got some news, girls" Violet started. "The grandfather of Crown Princess Elena has requested help from King Roland. They've just hired a new household staff at their palace, and they need somebody to show the new staff the ropes as it were. Well, the two of you and me have been chosen to train the new staff. We'll be there for a few days".

"We're going to ... Avalor?" Dorrie asked, pleased.

"Sweet!" Candice exclaimed in glee as she and Dorrie high fived each other.

"We'll pack tomorrow morning, then depart tomorrow afternoon" Violet announced.

"We'll be ready" Dorrie promised.

(End of Chapter 5).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we'll have an updated look at what is coming in future chapters of "Dorrie: Book Two" (two more ideas have come up since Chapter 4) ...

A new household staff has been hired to take care of the royal palace of Avalor. Some training is needed for the new staff, and Elena's grandfather requests some assistance from Enchancia. King Roland responds by lending the royal palace of Avalor three of Enchancia's best to get the staff into shape: Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. This is also a good chance to have Dorrie and Candice interact with Elena's sister, Isabel (idea by Niagara14301).

Dorrie introduces Candice to the ghost of Queen Melinda (King Roland's first wife, and birth mother to Amber and James). Shortly afterward, Candice also gets to meet Melinda's sister, Claire, who is still alive (based on an idea by Jolly Roger Brat).

An enemy from Sofia's past (Sir Oliver) threatens the castle and Enchancia with the help of Constance and Zahita (based on an idea by Gbro15300).

Queen Miranda, concerned about the welfare of her children after the recent threat to the castle and Enchancia, expresses her concern to Violet who gives Miranda a rare opportunity – the chance to travel back in time to see how Sofia, Amber, and James have successfully dealt with past problems (based on a joint idea by Markoalap and Niagara14301).

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice accompany the royal family on a trip to Merroway Cove, where Sofia introduces Dorrie and Candice to Oona and the other merpeople (based on an idea by Gbro15300).

Dorrie and Candice carry out an artifact retrieval mission for Warehouse Ten (idea by Niagara14301).

As Maleficent takes a potion that keeps her good, her evil side slowly starts emerging again, and eventually the potion stops working as Maleficent takes Mal and resumes her evil life (idea by Niagara14301).

Candice is devastated by Maleficent's return to evil. As Candice grieves, her and Dorrie's amulets summon from "Bewitched" Doctor Bombay and Uncle Arthur. Bombay puts things into prospective for Candice, while Arthur uses his wit to cheer up Candice (idea by Niagara14301).

Cedric's less than outstanding achievements brings ridicule from his fellow sorcerers at an annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses. Cedric, saddened and ashamed, promises himself he will someday make them eat their words, which sets into motion a new round of unsuccessful attempts by Cedric to take over Enchancia (idea by Niagara14301).

 **Author's notes**

Apple dumpling: a pocket of dough filled with baked apples, this was a favorite pastry eaten throughout the 1800s.

Avalor, Crown Princess Elena of Avalor, Elena's grandfather, and Shuriki are from "Elena of Avalor".

Azkaban is from "Harry Potter".

Beef dodger: a corncake filled with minced beef, eaten throughout the 1800s.

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, King Sebastian, and Thoren Blackstone are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

 _Danika then walked over, holding her amulet in her hand. "Here is your amulet back" Danika said as she started to hand the amulet to Lavinia. Lavinia gently pushed Danika's hand away. "No, you keep it" Lavinia smiled. "Consider it a token of friendship from me to you" -_ this exchange was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

For those wondering, Wataria is the same planet that the David Tennant Doctor took Lucinda to in Chapter 2 of my story "Glimpses".

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

King Taboc Wise is not Taboc the Wise from "Winx Club". King Taboc Wise is a character developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story, inspired by Taboc the Wise.

Omni is from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Princess Lavinia, and the Kingdom of Kippernium, are from "Jane and the Dragon".

Rose Tyler, The Doctor, and the Tardis are from "Doctor Who". The Doctor featured in this chapter is the Christopher Eccleston Doctor.

 _Suddenly, a bright flash filled the great hall. When the flash subsided, a woman was standing there - Princess Lavinia. Rilla powered down her electro wand, and sat down, exhausted. Meanwhile, Danika looked at her amulet, which had changed from Denim Blue to Sapphire Blue now that Lavinia was free_ \- having Danika's amulet change from Denim Blue to Sapphire Blue was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

The Blackthorn Prison For Magical Criminals is an idea that SailorWednesdayMercury came up for use in her stories, as well as for use in "Dorrie: Book Two".

The idea of Danika being able to fire magical energy from her hand was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

The scene showing the building of the Blackthorn Prison For Magical Criminals was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury, who also supplied some background details used in the scene.

The scene with Hematite shape shifting, then walking across a building wall, was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov). Ben10Man also wrote much of that scene.

The scene with Scarlett appointing Hematite Ambassador to House Blackstone was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov). Ben10Man also supplied some of the dialog for that scene.

The Omega Dimension is from "Winx Club".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov), and is used in my stories with permission from Ben10Man. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Ben10Man created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The song that Candice sings is "Fight Song" originally sung by Rachel Platten. "Fight Song" will also be appearing in an upcoming segment of Jolly Roger Brat's "Do You Want To Sing Together?".

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13"). Dorrie and Candice started working for Warehouse Ten in Chapter 47 of "Dorrie".

" _You tell Neila this" Candice shouted to the retreating witches. "In regard to Kippernium, it ... is ... defended!". "I rather like that line" The Doctor thought to himself. "Think I'll use it sometime"_ \- indeed, a future version of The Doctor (David Tenant) wound up using the phrase _it is defended_ in the "Doctor Who" Christmas special "The Christmas Invasion".

 **Disclaimer**

"Bewitched" and everything associated with it © Screen Gems, Ashmont Productions, and Sony Pictures Television.

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, King Sebastian, Thoren Blackstone, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

"Jane and the Dragon" and everything associated to it © Martin Baynton, Mike Fallows, Theo Baynton, Nelvana, and Weta Productions.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) are the property of Ben10Man, and are used in my stories with the permission of Ben10Man.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

"Winx Club" and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, electro wand, Neila, Rene Blackstone, Rilla Gasaria, the Kingdom of Fairyardia, and the witch and warlock planet of Wataria.


	6. Visit to Avalor

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

" _ **In a kingdom old and grand. Elena. A princess bravely rules the land. Elena. With her family by her side. Elena. It's a wild and daring ride. Elena. Elena of Avalor".**_

" _ **Myth and mystery everywhere (myth and mystery everywhere). Loyal friends are always there (loyal friends always there). Magic shines from deep within (magic shines from within). Let her royal reign begin"**_ **.**

" _ **Elena, Elena. Elena of Avalor"**_ **.**

 **Chapter 6: Visit to Avalor**

 **One visit down ... another visit beginning**

In Avalor, a mere two days had passed since the visit of King Toshi of Satu. Now, Elena and her family were awaiting the arrival of three guests from Enchancia: Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"I hope our three visitors can help us with the new household staff" Chancellor Esteban thought out loud.

"King Roland has sent us his best" Elena's grandfather, Francisco, assured Esteban. "Everything will be fine".

"They come highly recommended" Elena's grandmother, Luisa, added.

"I hear Lady Violet's daughters are around my age" Elena's younger sister, Isabel, happily added. "I hope they'll like me".

"What's not to like about you?" Elena joked with Isabel.

At that moment, a fine flying carriage landed on the palace grounds as Armando, the head of the royal household, stepped forward.

"Lady Violet and her daughters, Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice" Armando announced.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice stepped off of the carriage as Elena, Esteban, Francisco, Luisa, Isabel, and Armando stepped forward.

"We come to serve" Violet announced as she, Dorrie, and Candice curtsied.

"It's wonderful to have the three of you here" Luisa warmly greeted.

"Thank you for having us, ma'am" Violet happily responded.

"Please - just call me Luisa" Luisa smiled.

"And just call me Violet" Violet smiled back, before turning to Dorrie and Candice. "I have some diplomatic business with Crown Princess Elena and the Grand Council. Would you see that our luggage is taken care of?".

"Of course, Mom" Dorrie responded.

As Elena, Esteban, Francisco, Luisa, and Violet walked into the royal palace, Isabel walked up to Dorrie and Candice.

"Lady Dorrie? Lady Candice?" Isabel asked, nervous.

"Hello" Dorrie warmly greeted, with a smile that put Isabel at ease. "You must be Princess Isabel".

"Yes" Isabel responded. "But please, just call me Isabel".

"And just call me Dorrie" Dorrie happily requested.

"And just call me Candice" Candice happily added.

"It's nice to meet you" Isabel smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "There aren't many kids around the palace. It's nice to meet girls around my age".

"It's nice to meet you as well, Isabel" Candice said to Isabel.

"Candice and I have something for you" Dorrie announced as she handed a hardcover book to Isabel - _The Official Guide to Royal Prep_.

"Oh, thank you!" Isabel exclaimed, pleased, as she started going through the book. "I'm looking forward to going to school there once the summer ends".

"You'll like it there" Candice smiled at Isabel.

"Its a wonderful place" Dorrie happily added.

"Then the two of you go there?" Isabel asked, excited.

"Dorrie and I go part time to Royal Prep" Candice answered. "We go to nearby Hexley Hall in the morning, then go to Royal Prep in the afternoon".

"I've heard about Hexley Hall" Isabel smiled. "I have so many questions".

"As soon as we take care of our luggage, we can sit down and answer all your questions" Dorrie happily responded.

"I can take care of your luggage" Armando offered as he looked at Dorrie and Candice. "I'll make sure it's delivered to your rooms, while you have a pleasant conversation with Princess Isabel".

"Wonderful!" Isabel exclaimed in glee. "My room is this way".

"Coming" Dorrie and Candice happily acknowledged.

 **An invitation**

In a little while, Violet, Elena, Esteban, Francisco, Luisa, as well as Naomi Turner, gathered in the council chambers.

"I now bring this council meeting to order" Elena announced as she banged the gavel on the table, much to Esteban's displeasure. "We now give the floor to Lady Violet".

"Thank you, Crown Princess Elena" Violet started. "I bring you greetings from King Roland and the people of Enchancia. I also bring with me an invitation from the League of Kingdoms".

"An invitation?" Esteban questioned. "What kind of invitation?".

"An invitation for Avalor to join the League of Kingdoms" Violet answered as she handed copies of notebooks to the council members. "You'll find information on the League of Kingdoms in each of your notebooks. Being a member of the League would give advantages to Avalor, including protection from enemies".

"We already have our own military force" Francisco pointed out.

"As do the other kingdoms of the League" Violet reassured Francisco. "Our protection would be in the form of friendship, and being available to assist you in times of emergency".

"What else would this League offer?" Naomi wanted to know.

"As a League member, you would have access to a central bank that could help you arrange financial deals with the League" Violet answered. "You would also have access to our libraries which offer a wide array of information, and you would be put on a fast track in establishing trade deals with the League".

"We already have some trade deals with some kingdoms" Esteban informed Violet. "Would your League recognize these trade deals?".

"Many League kingdoms have trade deals with each other, and with kingdoms outside of the League" Violet replied. "We recognize _all_ trade deals".

"Well then, this all sounds very promising" Francisco acknowledged. "We'll read the information you've provided, and meet later to decide whether or not to join the League".

As the council meeting ended, Esteban followed Violet out into the hallway.

"Lady Violet?" Esteban requested. "Might I have a moment of your time?".

"Of course, Chancellor" Violet agreed.

"I have a question about the League" Esteban started. "If, say, somebody decided to try and illegally grab power here in Avalor, what would be the League's response?".

" _Oh, this is a crafty fellow"_ Violet thought to herself. _"Good thing I've been warned about you and your aspirations for power by Voyager Command. Time to nip this in the bud right now"._

"Did you hear me?" Esteban wanted to know.

"I was lost in thought for a second" Violet apologized. "In answer to your question, the League takes a dim view of such illegal power grabs, and would certainly act immediately to help defend the _legitimate_ government of a kingdom".

"I see" Esteban acknowledged. "And what would happen if the same thing took place, but with Avalor not being a member of the League?".

"Kingdoms far and wide rejoice in Avalor being free from Shuriki" Violet informed Esteban. "If Avalor were enslaved again, many kingdoms, including Enchancia, would not be happy, and would rise up to help Avalor regain its freedom".

"Well, it's reassuring to know that other kingdoms hold Avalor's freedom in such high regard" Esteban noted. "If you'll excuse me, I have duties to take care of".

Esteban rounded a corner, and got a concerned look on his face.

" _Ay, chihuahua!"_ Esteban thought to himself, worried. _"League or no League, me getting any kind of real power is getting dimmer and dimmer. Now what am I going to do?"._

Down the hall, Violet chuckled to herself as she walked along.

" _Got ya, you power hungry idiot!"_ Violet thought to herself about Esteban.

 **Supper at the palace**

It was now early evening at the palace, and everybody sat down for supper in the royal dining hall. Francisco then addressed Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"We want to welcome you to Avalor, and thank you for the service you are about to provide" Francisco happily said.

"You are very welcome, sir" Violet responded.

"We've prepared some dishes from Avalor we hope will meet with your approval" Francisco continued.

"This is a most impressive layout" Violet commented, pleased. "Cheese Arepas, Grilled Fish Sandwiches with Chipotle Mayonnaise, Quesillas, Ropa Vieja, Shrimp with Yellow Rice, and Tamales".

"You know about Latin cuisine?" Luisa asked, pleased.

"Me and my daughters wouldn't be worth our salt if we didn't know about Latin cuisine" Violet happily responded. "Our Queen Miranda hails from Galdiz".

It was a fine supper, with fine conversation. After supper, Elena turned to Francisco.

"Perhaps you could entertain us with some music from your guitar?" Elena suggested.

"I'd be happy to" Francisco happily complied.

Francisco then pulled out his guitar, and played an instrumental piece of music which was enjoyed by everybody present.

"I hear the two of you are quite talented, musically speaking" Elena said to Dorrie and Candice.

"Oh, I don't know if you could say that" Dorrie remarked, shyly.

"Perhaps you should let us be the judge of that" Francisco remarked in a supportive tone.

"Well, I did bring my fiddle" Candice remembered. "I can go get it, and then Dorrie and I could sing something, if that's agreeable?".

"That sounds delightful" Luisa said, pleased.

In a few minutes, Candice had returned with her fiddle, then talked to Dorrie.

"We'd like to play for you something that goes nicely with a fiddle" Candice announced. Candice then started playing her fiddle, as she and Dorrie sang.

 _ **(Candice) "In Penny Lane there is a barber showing photographs. Of every head he's had the pleasure to know. And all the people that come and go. Stop and say hello".**_

 _ **(Dorrie) "On the corner is a banker with a pedal carriage. The little children laugh at him behind his back. And the banker never wears a mack. In the pouring rain, very strange".**_

 _ **(Dorrie and Candice) "Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes. There beneath the blue suburban skies. I sit, and meanwhile back".**_

 _ **(Candice) "In Penny Lane there is a fireman with an hourglass. And in his pocket is a portrait of the queen. He likes to keep his fire wagon clean. It's a clean machine".**_

 _ **(Dorrie and Candice) "Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes. A four of fish and finger pies. In summer, meanwhile back".**_

 _ **(Dorrie) "Behind the shelter in the middle of a roundabout. The pretty nurse is selling poppies from a tray. And though she feels as if she's in a play. She is anyway".**_

 _ **(Candice) "In Penny Lane the barber shaves another customer. We see the banker sitting waiting for a trim. And then the fireman rushes in. From the pouring rain, very strange".**_

 _ **(Dorrie and Candice) "Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes. There beneath the blue suburban skies. I sit, and meanwhile back".**_

 _ **(Dorrie and Candice) "Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes. There beneath the blue suburban skies. Penny Lane".**_

Everybody clapped at Candice and Dorrie's performance.

 **Later that evening**

Elena stood in the courtyard of the palace looking up at the stars in the night sky.

"Penny for your thoughts" a female voice came from behind Elena. Turning around, Elena saw Violet standing there.

"Lady Violet" Elena smiled. "Please, join me".

Elena and Violet looked up at the stars, as Elena let out a sigh.

"You appear to have the weight of the world on your shoulders" Violet observed.

"It sometimes feels like I do" Elena admitted. "I want to be a good leader, but I still have a lot to learn".

"That will come as time goes on" Violet reassured Elena. "As I understand it, you have two years to go before becoming queen. Between now and then, use that time to learn as much as you can. Then, keep learning as you continue through life. We learn something new every day".

"I just hope I'll be ready enough when the time comes for me to be queen" Elena hoped.

"Well, when that time comes, you'll be given help" Violet announced.

"What kind of help?" Elena wanted to know.

"You'll receive a visitor at that time - her name will be Juliet" Violet answered. "Juliet is an expert on royal matters, and you'll find her knowledge to be very helpful to you".

"Then I look forward to meeting her" Elena smiled. "Thank you, Lady Violet".

"You're very welcome, milady" Violet smiled back.

Meanwhile, in Isabel's room, she, Dorrie, and Candice were looking over some tintype pictures that Dorrie and Candice had brought with them.

"This is me and Arnan, my snowy owl friend" Dorrie said as she showed Isabel one picture.

"He's so handsome" Isabel commented, impressed.

"And this is me and Creamy, my kitten friend" Candice said as she showed Isabel a picture.

"He's so cute!" Isabel exclaimed in awe.

Dorrie and Candice then brought out a larger picture.

"These are us and our flying horses, Chestnut and Holly" Dorrie explained as she showed Isabel the picture.

"Oh, they are impressive!" Isabel remarked in awe. "We have flying horses here in Avalor, too. We also have Jaquins".

"I've heard of Jaguins" Candice remarked. "Winged jaguars".

"Elena is friends with three Jaguins" Isabel revealed. "I'll have to introduce them to you before you leave".

"We'd love that!" Dorrie exclaimed in glee.

"I wonder what other large flying animals are out there in the world?" Isabel wondered out loud.

"There are Griffins" Candice answered. "They are half eagle, and half lion. We have three protecting the Royal Jewel Room inside Enchancia Castle".

"And, Hexley Hall has some Hippogriffs" Dorrie added. "They are half eagle, and half horse. Fine creatures, as long as you show them the proper respect".

"Speaking of Hexley Hall" Candice added as she looked at Isabel, "we have some magical candy. Your grandparents said it was okay for Dorrie and me to share it with you".

"What does it do?" Isabel asked, excited.

"You eat a piece, and it makes you sound like an animal for a few moments" Dorrie explained. "The type of animal depends on the piece you pick. It's always a surprise".

Dorrie picked a piece of candy, and ate it. Dorrie then opened her mouth, and started roaring like an Elephant for a few moments. Candice then picked a piece of candy, and ate it. Candice then opened her mouth, and started grunting like a Warthog for a few moments.

"I've got to try this!" Isabel exclaimed in glee as she picked up a piece of candy, and ate it. Isabel then opened her mouth, and started screeching like an Eagle for a few moments. The three girls then giggled at what they had just done.

As Dorrie, Candice, and Isabel were having fun, Elena was in her room thinking back to events shortly after she had been freed from the Amulet of Avalor, and Avalor itself had been taken back from Shuriki.

 _Flashback:_

 _Elena found herself sitting in her room in the palace. That was when a cloud of red mist seeped through the doors and Elena smirked as she knew what that meant._

 _"Elena, how I have missed you" a woman's voice rang out as the mist eventually resolved into Scarlett as she gave a bow. "Forty-one years of pent-up guilt can really do a number on you"._

 _"I missed you, too, Scarlett" Elena said happily. "You haven't aged a day"._

 _"Hello? Immortality. You haven't either, old friend" Scarlett said as they hugged each other._

 _The two old friends smiled at each other._

 _"Now, Elena. We pick up where we left off" Scarlett announced, releasing the hug. "You may not have the Amulet of Avalor, but you still have it's magic. Still, you need a way to contact me. Which is why I made this"._

 _Scarlett then took a bracelet out of the pouch on her belt and handed it to Elena. "This is my gift for your coronation. It's only a means to communicate with me or my adopted daughter Faith. And when she's old enough, my new daughter Skylar"._

" _Thank you, Scarlett" Elena said gratefully._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

Elena looked at the bracelet on her wrist, and activated it.

"Scarlett, are you there?" Elena asked.

"Right here, old friend" Scarlett's voice answered. "What may I do for you?".

"Tell me about ... the League of Kingdoms" Elena requested.

 **The next day**

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice spent the next morning following the new household staff as they took care of the palace. At one point. Dorrie and Candice followed two male members of the household staff into the palace gymnasium. The two men looked at the gymnasium, and one of the men turned to Dorrie and Candice.

"This is the first time we've done a gymnasium" the man confessed to Dorrie and Candice.

"No problem" Dorrie reassured the man as she felt the floor with her foot. "This is a hard rubber floor. To clean it, you'll want to mop it with a mop and hot water only. When mopping, be sparing with the water. If you use too much water, it will take a long time to dry".

"Understood" the man acknowledged.

"As for the mats on the walls, you may use hot water on them as well" Candice added. "You may use a rag, a sponge, or a long handled soft brush to clean them - whatever is comfortable for you".

"Thank you" the other man said, grateful.

"Before mopping the floor or washing the mats, go over the floor with a long dust mop" Dorrie cautioned.

After going over the floor with a dust mop, the first man started mopping the floor, while the other man started washing the mats. After a little while, the floor had been mopped, and the mats had been washed.

"This is excellent" Dorrie praised the men. "This is pretty much what you have to do whenever you clean the gymnasium. It will become routine before you know it".

Elsewhere in the palace, Violet was following around other members of the new household staff, giving helpful advice as they went along. Soon, it was time for lunch, and the new household staff, Armando, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice sat down at tables in the servants area of the palace.

"From what I've seen, everybody here has good skills when it comes to cleaning" Violet praised the staff. "There are only really two things that need work - learning some duties you've never done before, and learning to work in a large palace".

The staff nodded in agreement.

"The duties you haven't done before can be easily learned" Violet reassured the staff. "As for working in a large palace, it all comes down to creating a regular schedule of duties. I'll work with Armando to come up with such a schedule which will, in the long run, make things much easier for all of you".

"Thank you, Lady Violet" a female member of the household staff said, grateful.

"You are very welcome" Violet smiled.

Everybody then had a nice lunch, while having a pleasant conversation with each other.

 **Two days later**

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice had managed to successfully train the new household staff, while Violet and Armando had managed to come up with a regular schedule of duties. Already, the palace was beginning to run like clockwork.

Dorrie and Candice were walking down a hallway inside the palace when Elena approached.

"First of all, I want to thank the two of you for being so nice to my sister" Elena smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

"It was our pleasure" Dorrie smiled back.

"We look forward to getting to know Princess Isabel better once school starts" Candice happily added.

"I remember my days at Royal Prep" Elena happily recounted. "Good times. By the way, I have a surprise for the two of you. Follow me".

Elena led Dorrie and Candice to Elena's room. Elena then led Dorrie and Candice out to the balcony where three Jaguins were waiting.

"Wow!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in awe.

"These are my friends Skylar, Migs, and Luna" Elena said as she introduced Dorrie and Candice to the Jaguins. Elena then climbed aboard Skylar. "Dorrie, climb aboard Migs, and Candice, climb aboard Luna. We're going to take you on a Jaguin ride".

Elena aboard Skylar, Dorrie aboard Migs, and Candice aboard Luna then took flight, and flew over the Avalor countryside. Soon, they flew over a forest which had a river. The Jaguins then took their riders close to the water, so close that the riders could see their reflections in the water.

"Having fun?" Elena asked Dorrie and Candice.

"This is fantastic!" Dorrie exclaimed in glee.

"Love it!" Candice happily exclaimed.

Elena aboard Skylar, Dorrie aboard Migs, and Candice aboard Luna continued flying for a little while, before heading back to the palace. The Jaguins and their riders then landed in the courtyard of the palace.

"Thank you for the Jaguin ride, Princess Elena" Dorrie thanked Elena.

"It's something Dorrie and me will always remember" Candice added, happily.

At that moment, Violet walked up.

"Time to go, girls" Violet announced to Dorrie and Candice. "Our luggage is already aboard the carriage".

As Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Elana walked toward the carriage, Elena turned to Violet.

"You'll be happy to know, Lady Violet, that the Grand Council voted yesterday afternoon to join the League of Kingdoms" Elena told Violet.

"Excellent!" Violet exclaimed in glee. "I think you'll find League members lining up in droves to do business with you".

As Violet, Dorrie, and Candice climbed aboard their flying carriage, Esteban, Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa came up and stood next to Elena.

"Safe journey" Francisco wished Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"Thank you for your help" Luisa happily added.

"See you when school starts" Dorrie smiled at Isabel.

"See you then" Isabel smiled back.

In a few moments, the flying carriage took flight, carrying Violet, Dorrie, and Candice back to Enchancia. Elena and her family happily waved at the carriage until it disappeared from sight. A new era was dawning for Avalor, and the future was bright.

(End of Chapter 6).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

Since Violet is a time traveling Voyager, and since she often takes Dorrie and Candice with her on trips across time, Dorrie and Candice have come up with their own version of the song sung by Sofia and Lani in "Stormy Lani". Dorrie and Candice's version includes references to their time traveling.

 _ **(Dorrie) "Whenever I feel angry, and want to yell and shout. I have a little thing I do, to help me mellow out. I let go of my anger. Stop feeling so distraught. Forget what made me gloomy, and think a sunny thought".**_

 _ **(Dorrie) "Like going to the movies, and watching 'Forrest Gump'. Eating at Arnold's. Fourth of July parades. A summertime outing that lasts all day long. Going to the library to talk to the VOX".**_

 _ **(Dorrie) "These sunny thoughts always help to remind me, that I can put those bad feelings behind me".**_

 _ **(Candice) "Watching airplanes, take off from Idlewild. The Statue of Liberty, or anti-gravity fun. Taking a time trip with you and Mom. Seeing a starship in the night sky".**_

 _ **(Dorrie) "These sunny thoughts" (Candice) "always help to remind us" (Both) "that we can leave those bad feelings behind us. That's how we leave those bad feelings way, way, way behind us".**_

Arnold's is a reference to the drive-in seen in "Happy Days". The VOX is a reference to the computer generated librarian seen in the 2002 movie "The Time Machine". Idlewild is a reference to the 1950s airport in New York City now known as JFK Airport. Starship is a reference to "Star Trek".

 **Author's notes**

Arepa: a type of food made of ground maize dough or cooked flour prominent in the cuisine of Colombia and Venezuela. It is eaten daily in those countries and can be served with accompaniments such as cheese (cuajada), avocado, or split to make sandwiches. Sizes, maize types, and added ingredients vary its preparation. Arepas can also be found in Panama, Puerto Rico, the Dominican Republic, Trinidad and Tobago, and the Canary Islands. It is similar in shape to the Mexican _gordita_ and the Salvadoran _pupusa_.

Armando, Avalor, Chancellor Esteban, Crown Princess Elena of Avalor, Francisco, Jaquins, Luisa, Luna the Jaguin, King Toshi, Migs the Jaguin, Naomi Turner, Princess Isabel, Satu, Shuriki, and Skylar the Jaguin are from "Elena of Avalor".

Arnan is the same snowy owl who appeared in the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia". Since he didn't have a name, I gave him the name of Arnan. For those who are wondering, Arnan is a Hebrew name meaning "quick, joyful".

Chipotle Mayonnaise: this is mayonnaise with Chipotle peppers mixed in.

Creamy is a kitten created by Jolly Roger Brat for Candice, and is used here with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Griffins are from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Amulet of Avalor", and "Minimus is Missing".

Hippogriffs are legendary creatures from literature, and one Hippogriff (Buckbeak) appears in "Harry Potter".

Juliet is from Chapters 40, 47, 48, and 49 of my story "Dorrie".

Mack: British slang for a waterproof raincoat made of rubberized fabric.

Pedal carriages are from the "Sofia the First" episode "In a Tizzy".

Quesilla: a hot toasted sandwich of melted Mexican string cheese, ham, avocado, onion, tomato, and jalapeño peppers. Mexican string cheese, also known as Oaxacan cheese, is similar to mozzarella cheese in color and texture but has a saltier flavor. You can substitute mozzarella or other string cheese if you wish.

Ropa Vieja: a dish made with flank steak in a pressure cooker. After being cooked, the flank steak is shredded, and is served with rice or Cuban bread.

SailorWednesdayMercury is taking a leave of absence for a while while she works to get a new laptop computer.

Scarlett's daughter, Skylar, is an original character created by Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) for this story, and for the "Descendants, 2015" story "The Magical Circle" (the fact that Scarlett's daughter, and Elena's Jaguin, share the same name is simply an interesting quirk of fate).

" _Speaking of Hexley Hall" Candice added as she looked at Isabel, "we have some magical candy. Your grandparents said it was okay for Dorrie and me to share it with you". "What does it do?" Isabel asked, excited. "You eat a piece, and it makes you sound like an animal for a few moments" Dorrie explained. "The type of animal depends on the piece you pick. It's always a surprise_ " - you'll recall that candy like this also existed in "Harry Potter".

Tamale: a tamale is a traditional North American/Central American dish made of masa (a starchy dough, usually corn-based), which is steamed in a corn husk or banana leaf. The wrapping is discarded before eating. Tamales can be filled with meats, cheeses, fruits, vegetables, chilies or any preparation according to taste, and both the filling and the cooking liquid may be seasoned.

The flashback with Elena and Scarlett was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov).

The League of Kingdoms is what came out of the Royal War as seen in Chapters 25 and 26 of my story "Dorrie". Some kingdoms on the loosing side decided not to join the League and instead decided to exist on an independent basis.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov), and is used in my stories with permission from Ben10Man.

The song that Candice and Dorrie sing to Elena and her family is "Penny Lane" originally sung by The Beatles. I changed the lyrics to a very small extent to make it fit in with "Sofia the First" (changing _motorcar_ to _pedal carriage_ , and changing _fire engine_ to _fire wagon_ ).

" _This is a most impressive layout" Violet commented, pleased. "Cheese Arepas, Grilled Fish Sandwiches with Chipotle Mayonnaise, Quesillas, Ropa Vieja, Shrimp with Yellow Rice, and Tamales"_ \- we know of Luisa's love of Tamales from "Elena of Avalor". However, when writing this, I also wanted to provide a good overview of other Latin cuisine as well, so I included here some popular dishes from around Latin America.

Tintype: a photograph made directly on an iron plate varnished with a thin clear coating. This was a popular and inexpensive way for people to have a picture taken of themselves during the mid 1800s.

Voyager is from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

 **Disclaimer**

Creamy, everything associated to him and the other original ideas from Jolly Roger Brat are the property of Jolly Roger Brat, and are used in this story with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Forrest Gump" and everything associated with it © Paramount Pictures.

"Happy Days" and everything associated with it © CBS Television Distribution.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek" and everything associated with it © CBS-TV, and Paramount Pictures.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) are the property of Ben10Man, and are used in my stories with the permission of Ben10Man.

"The Time Machine" (2002 Version) and everything associated with it © DreamWorks Pictures and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cooper, Chestnut, Dorrie Cooper, Holly, the League of Kingdoms, and the Royal War.


	7. Shades of the Past

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 7 of "Dorrie: Book Two" which starts shortly after Chapter 6. This chapter was the idea of Jolly Roger Brat who requested that Candice be able to meet Queen Melinda and her sister, Claire (some additional items have been thrown in as well).

 **Chapter 7: Shades of the Past**

 **An unexpected discovery**

It was a sunny summer morning at Enchancia Castle. King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Amber, and James were off doing various things, and the castle itself was quiet, with only the staff present.

Candice decided to take advantage of the quiet atmosphere to clean King Roland's study. The staff always went over it, but since Roland used it a lot, there wasn't much time to do anything more but a general dusting and taking out of waste paper. Now was a good time as any to give the study a thorough cleaning.

Candice entered Roland's study, and got to work. Soon, Candice became so involved in her work that she didn't notice a woman standing behind her. Candice suddenly felt the woman's presence in the room, and quickly turned around.

Standing there was a beautiful woman with white skin, blond hair, and wearing a gown much like Miranda's, only with the gown being green instead of pink. As Candice carefully looked at the woman, Candice noticed that the woman was transparent to a degree.

"Please, young one ... don't be afraid" the woman reassured Candice. "I mean you no harm. I saw you working so intently, and I thought I would watch you for a few moments".

"Who are you, ma'am?" Candice asked, curious.

"She's Queen Melinda, mother of Amber and James" Dorrie's voice came from the entrance to Roland's study.

"Queen Melinda?" Candice asked in awe. "But aren't you ...".

"Dead?" Melinda finished. "Yes. I'm a ghost". Melinda then turned to Dorrie. "Nice to see you again, Dorrie".

"And it's nice to see you again, Queen Melinda" Dorrie smiled.

"The two of you know each other?" Candice asked Melinda and Dorrie.

"Oh, yes" Dorrie happily acknowledged. "I met Queen Melinda a while back". Dorrie then turned to Melinda. "Ma'am, this is my sister, Candice".

"A pleasure to meet you, Candice" Melinda smiled. "I've had occasion to watch you as you go about the castle. Thank you for helping Amber with her party a few weeks ago. You should know you made Amber very happy with your help".

"Really, it was nothing, ma'am" Candice said, shyly.

"And she's modest, too" Melinda said to Dorrie of Candice.

"I thought I heard voices in here" Violet announced as she entered Roland's study. Violet then caught sight of Melinda, and quickly curtsied. "Queen Melinda. But how can you be here? You're dead".

"Correct" Melinda smiled at Violet. "Please, you don't need to curtsy on my account. But how can you see and hear me?".

"I've inherited witch powers, milady" Violet answered. "Such powers allow me to see and hear ghosts".

"Ah, I see" Melinda acknowledged. "Well, look at you. You're a mother, now, with two fine daughters".

"They are my pride and joy, milady" Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie and Candice.

"We're two of a kind" Melinda smiled. "Both proud of our children. And your daughters are definitely keepers".

"You're most kind, milady" Violet happily acknowledged.

At that moment, Melinda, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice heard footsteps approaching Roland's study. Melinda quickly disappeared as the footsteps came closer. It was then that Baileywick walked in.

"Ah!" Baileywick smiled. "I thought I heard people in here".

"I decided that since I'm on standby duty today, and since King Roland is away, I'd give his study a thorough cleaning" Candice reported.

"That's very kind of you, Candice" Baileywick acknowledged, pleased. "I'm sure King Roland will appreciate it very much". Baileywick then turned to Violet and Dorrie. "Claire Pepperton will be coming for a visit tomorrow. Could you see that a guest room is readied for her?".

"Dorrie and I will get on that immediately, sir" Violet responded.

"Candice?" Baileywick asked. "Do you need additional help with the King's study?".

"Thank you, but I'll be fine on my own" Candice happily answered.

"Then I'll leave the three of you to your duties" Baileywick smiled as he walked away.

"Claire Pepperton?" Candice asked, curious.

"Claire is Queen Melinda's sister" Violet informed Candice. "You'll like her - she's a nice lady".

"Dorrie and I are connected to Hexley Hall's Pepperton House" Candice pointed out. "Is Claire Pepperton a relation to Alex Pepperton who helped establish Hexley Hall? Probably a stupid question, right?".

"No question is stupid, Candice" Violet smiled. "And, in this case, you're right on the mark. Claire, and Queen Melinda, are descendants of Alex Pepperton, and the two of them are magically gifted".

"I see" Candice acknowledged.

"Well, Dorrie and I should get Claire's guest room ready" Violet announced. "Will you be okay here by yourself, Candice?".

"I'll be fine" Candice happily answered.

As Violet and Dorrie left, Candice started on Roland's study.

"You should consider yourself to be blessed, darling" a man's voice came from behind Candice.

Candice turned around to see the ghost of Sir Dax standing there.

"Good morning, Sir Dax" Candice smiled.

"Good morning, Lady Candice" Sir Dax smiled back. "Queen Melinda doesn't make her presence known to just anybody. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know she was here until a few years after her passing. She's made it her mission to keep watch over the castle and all who live here. She's a fine lady, and a reassuring presence".

"How nice of you to say that, Dax" Melinda happily said as she reappeared.

"It was with heartfelt admiration, Queen Melinda" Dax smiled as he bowed.

"Well, we've better let this young lady get on with her work" Melinda said to Dax about Candice.

"Quite right" Dax agreed. "Candice is like her sister - she has a strong work ethic, and takes great pride in her work".

"We'll catch you later, Candice" Melinda smiled as she and Dax disappeared into thin air.

"Who ya talkin to, kid?" Candice heard a male voice come from behind her.

Candice turned around to see Clover standing there.

"I was talking to Sir Dax" Candice happily responded.

"Ah, yes" Clover smiled. "Him and Boo are fun to hang around with. Speaking of hanging around, with Sofia away for the day, ya think I could hang around with you for a while?".

"I'm cleaning up King Roland's study" Candice responded. "We can talk while I do that".

"Sounds good" Clover agreed.

"Afterward, I'll see about getting you a treat" Candice smiled.

"I like the way you think, girl" Clover smiled back.

 **That night**

Hematite sat at a campfire in the woods, looking at a map, marking down her location as to where Constance and Zahida were last reported to be.

"Those two are going to pay for dishonoring House Blackstone" Hematite said to herself. Then, suddenly, her heightened senses, brought on by her advanced witch blood, picked up a rustling coming from the bushes. She picked up her wand and gave out a sigh as she pointed it backwards ... and into the face of Cordelia the Conjuror.

"Cordelia" Hematite acknowledged, dropping her wand to her side. "It's not wise to sneak up on a witch".

"Sorry" Cordelia apologized as she sat down across from Hematite.

"Why are you here, anyway? This is my hunt. Those two must answer for their crimes" Hematite pointed out.

"For the same reason you are. To bring honor back to my family name" Cordelia answered.

"Hmm?" Hematite raised an eyebrow.

"Constance is my sister, alright" Cordelia started. "She's brought shame to the name of Goodwin the Great. And since Cedric has his duties at Enchancia Castle, it's up to me. I've placed my daughter in the hands of my parents while I tracked you down so I could help you".

"... I suppose a little help couldn't hurt" Hematite admitted. "But you have to know what you're getting yourself into. These two are two of the most dangerous criminals the law has ever seen".

"Of course" Cordelia agreed.

"And if I know Scarlett, it's likely she's sent Colette to help me as well" Hematite remarked. "Believe it or not, even before I went bad, for as long as I can remember, there's been a feud between the Blackstones and the Cosmarunes".

"Yes, but when Candice extended an olive branch to the Blackstones when Jason Blackstone falsely accused her of destroying a monument, that went a long way in mending that rift" a woman's voice came from the woods.

As Hematite and Cordelia watched, the woman walked up to them. It was Colette, who sat down with Hematite and Cordelia.

"As you just theorized, Hematite, Scarlett sent me to help" Colette announced. "Three of us would improve our chances of capturing Constance and Zahida".

"And four would be even better" another woman's voice came from the woods.

As Hematite, Cordelia, and Colette watched, a woman dressed in black walked up. It was a now good Maleficent, who sat down with Hematite, Cordelia, and Colette.

"I thought I would join you, if you'll have me?" Maleficent offered. "I've left my baby daughter, Mal, with Cornelia Rose".

"We could ask why you would want to help us?" Colette asked.

"I have a lot to atone for" Maleficent admitted. "Let this be the beginning of that".

"Well, four of us would be even better" Cordelia admitted.

"We could use all the help we can get" Colette added.

"Welcome aboard" Hematite smiled.

"I bring news" Maleficent reported. "According to my sources, Constance and Zahida are planning something. But nobody seems to know what. Whatever the two of them are up to, they are keeping their plans close to the vest".

"Which means it must be something big" Cordelia thought out loud. "We'll have to keep our eyes and ears open".

"Agreed" Hematite nodded in approval.

 **The next day**

Claire had arrived, and Amber and James were happy to have time with their aunt once again. Sofia was also happy to see Claire again, since the two had gotten along famously on Claire's previous visit.

Claire, Amber, James, and Sofia were in the sitting room of the castle, gathered around the piano.

"You know what would be nice?" Claire started. "A song".

"That would be wonderful, Aunt Claire" Amber said gleefully.

"But, where is Dorrie at?" Claire asked.

"With her sister, and Abby Murphy, checking to see if there is any last minute dusting to be done around the castle" Sofia reported.

"Well, somebody go find them" Claire happily suggested, "then bring them here".

"I'll take care of it" Sofia volunteered.

A short while later, Sofia returned with Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

"Dorrie" Claire smiled. "There you are. Please introduce me to your companions".

"This is my sister, Candice" Dorrie introduced Candice to Claire.

"Well, I'll be" Claire said in pleased amazement to Candice. "With the exception of you having blond hair, you're the spitting image of Dorrie. It's very nice to finally meet you".

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am" Candice smiled back.

"Ma'am?" Claire happily remarked. "Please, just call me Miss Claire".

"Then, Miss Claire it is" Candice acknowledged happily.

"And who is this?" Claire asked of Abby, who was Dorrie and Candice's age.

"I'm Abby Murphy, ma'am" Abby introduced herself. "My parents and I work here in the castle".

"It's very nice to meet you, Abby" Claire smiled. "And just call me Miss Claire".

"Yes, ma'am ... I mean, Miss Claire" Abby responded, a bit nervous.

"Well, let's say we have ourselves some fun and sing a song" Claire happily suggested.

After some discussion, a song was picked that everybody in the room knew.

"I'll be right back" Candice announced as she raised her wand. "My fiddle would go nicely with this song". Candice then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Abby will be going to Hexley Hall in September" Dorrie announced.

"That's wonderful" Claire smiled at Abby. "Any idea of what house you would like to be connected to?".

"I'd love to be connected to Pepperton House, just like Dorrie and Candice are" Abby answered.

"A good house" Claire approved. "Me and my sister, Queen Melinda, were connected to Pepperton House during our time at Hexley Hall. Melinda and I are descendants of Alex Pepperton, one of the founders of Hexley Hall".

"Wow!" Abby exclaimed in awe.

At that moment, Candice returned in a puff of smoke with her fiddle.

"Okay, everybody gather around the piano" Claire directed. "Dorrie, please play the piano. Candice, you'll be on the fiddle". Claire then picked up a small drum. "We'll need somebody on the drum".

"I'll do it" Abby volunteered.

"Good" Claire smiled. "Now, let's get started".

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby started playing their instruments, and soon everybody was singing.

 _ **(James) "When I get older losing my hair, many years from now. Will you still be sending me a valentine? Birthday greetings, bottle of wine? If I'd been out till quarter to three, would you lock the door? Will you still need me, will you still feed me, when I'm sixty-four?".**_

 _ **(Amber) "You'll be older too. And if you say the word. I could stay with you".**_

 _ **(Claire) "I could be handy, refilling the lamps, when your lights have gone. You can knit a sweater by the fireside. Sunday mornings go for a ride". (Dorrie/Candice) "Doing the garden, digging the weeds. Who could ask for more? Will you still need me, will you still feed me, when I'm sixty-four?".**_

 _ **(Sofia) "Every summer we can rent a cottage in the Isle of Wight, if it's not too dear. We shall scrimp and save". (Abby) "Grandchildren on your knee. Vera, Chuck and Dave".**_

 _ **(James) "Send me a postcard, drop me a line. Stating point of view". (Amber) "Indicate precisely what you mean to say. Yours sincerely, wasting away". (Claire) "Give me your answer, fill in a form. Mine for evermore". (Sofia/Dorrie/Candice/Abby) "Will you still need me, will you still feed me, when I'm sixty-four?" (Everybody) "Ho!".**_

Everybody laughed, having had a good time singing.

 **A few hours later**

Behind Enchancia Castle, Claire stood with Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and Abby.

"My family has a magical history" Claire announced. "Since the four of you are taking magical schooling, I thought it would be nice to give you some pointers while I'm here".

Claire then pulled out her wand. It was a 12-inch wooden wand, made of oak, with a phoenix feather core.

"Wands at the ready!" Claire commanded.

Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and Abby pulled out their wands. Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia each had a 12-inch wooden wand, made of mahogany, with a dragon heartstring core. Abby had a 12-inch wooden wand, made of cherry, with a thunderbird tail feather core.

"Okay - let's get started" Claire suggested.

Claire showed Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and Abby some defensive spells, then had Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and Abby practice them. Afterward, the five sat down to talk to each other.

"So, what are your schedules at Hexley Hall?" Claire asked, interested.

"I mostly go to Royal Prep" Sofia revealed. "I do, however, take two specialty magic courses at Hexley Hall".

"I'll be attending Hexley Hall full time" Abby added.

"Candice and I go to both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep" Dorrie announced. "We go to Hexley Hall in the morning, and then go to Royal Prep in the afternoon".

"Much like what Melinda and I did during our time in school" Claire remembered. "Our family had magical roots, and was also of noble origin. So, Melinda and I went to both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep like you and Candice now do".

As Claire talked, she looked up to see standing in the distance the form of a woman. The woman was standing too far away for Claire to make out any clear details, but a sense of recognition came over Claire.

" _Melinda?"_ Claire thought to herself, taken off guard. _"Is that you, Melinda?"_.

As Claire continued to look at the woman, the woman suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Is everything all right?" Sofia asked Claire, a bit concerned.

"I thought I saw somebody standing there" Claire answered. "Must have been a trick of the light. Well, we've better be getting inside for supper".

Claire and Sofia walked toward the royal dining room, while Dorrie, Candice, and Abby walked toward the servants area.

"So, Sofia?" Claire asked. "Any idea what's for supper?".

"I heard Chef Andre talking about roast chicken" Sofia happily answered.

"Sounds good" Claire responded, pleased.

As Dorrie, Candice, and Abby walked along, they talked happily to each other.

"Anybody know what's for supper?" Abby eagerly asked.

"Mom told me" Dorrie spoke up. "It's taco night!".

"Yes!" Candice and Abby exclaimed in glee.

 **After supper**

Abby was walking in a hallway when she caught sight of a visitor to the castle - Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar.

"May I help you, Queen Scarlett?" Abby asked as she walked up.

"No, thank you" Scarlett smiled. "I was just taking a walk around the castle before retiring for the night".

"Then I'll bid you good night, ma'am" Abby said as she started to walk away.

"Miss Murphy, isn't it?" Scarlett inquired.

"Yes, ma'am" Abby answered. "Abby Murphy".

"That's a nice wand you have there, Abby" Scarlett remarked about Abby's wand.

"Thank you, ma'am" Abby smiled. "It's cherry wood, with a thunderbird tail feather core".

"Nice" Scarlett smiled back, impressed. "Are you busy right now?".

"Not really, ma'am" Abby responded.

"Then follow me" Scarlett directed. "There are some tricks connected to a wand with a thunderbird tail feather core. I'd like to teach you those tricks".

"Thank you, ma'am" Abby said gratefully. "But I wouldn't want to take up your time".

"I enjoy teaching young learners of magic" Scarlett smiled. "I would be honored to teach you some new things. Please, allow me this".

"Then I accept your generous offer, ma'am" Abby agreed.

"Good" Scarlett happily said. "Lesson one - just call me Scarlett. All my friends do, and I would like you as a friend".

"Yes, ma'am ... I mean, Scarlett" Abby acknowledged.

"We're going to get along nicely" Scarlett smiled.

Elsewhere in the castle, in Dorrie's room, Dorrie, Candice, and the ghost of Queen Melinda were gathered.

"I knew this would happen" Melinda said in sadness. "I knew that Claire, or Roland, or Amber, or James would see me someday. They took my death very hard. Now that they've managed to move on, I don't want to bring that grief back into their lives".

"If I might be allowed to say so, ma'am, since Miss Claire has seen you, perhaps the time has come to reestablish contact with her" Dorrie suggested.

"I couldn't ..." Melinda started.

"Dorrie and I would give practically anything to see loved ones again" Candice pointed out.

"And I think the same could be said of Miss Claire" Dorrie added.

Melinda pondered what Dorrie and Candice had just said.

"You're right, of course" Melinda admitted. "But how would I go about it? I don't just want to pop in and scare the living daylights out of her".

"How about we introduce you?" Candice suggested.

"It would give her a few moments to prepare" Dorrie pointed out.

"Then, let's do this" Melinda agreed.

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Candice arrived at the door leading to Claire's guest room. Dorrie then knocked on the door.

"Come in" Claire invited.

Dorrie opened the door, and she and Candice walked inside.

"We'd like to introduce you to someone" Dorrie announced.

"Actually, _reintroduce_ you to somebody" Candice added.

"Who?" Claire asked, curious.

"Who did you see this afternoon?" Dorrie inquired.

"Oh my God!" Claire exclaimed with a mix of shock and joy. "Is Melinda actually here?".

"Yes" Candice smiled.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Queen Melinda of Enchancia" Dorrie announced.

In a few moments, the ghost of Melinda appeared out of thin air before Claire.

"Melinda?" Claire asked, with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes, Claire" Melinda smiled.

"It's so good to see you again, Melinda" Claire smiled back.

"And you, too" Melinda happily responded. "We have a lot to catch up on".

"We'll let the two of you talk" Dorrie said to Claire and Melinda.

"Good night" Candice happily added.

As Dorrie and Candice left Claire's guest room, they noticed Claire and Melinda happily catching up with each other. The feeling was quite wonderful.

"Any plans for tonight?" Candice asked Dorrie.

"I thought I'd use the crystal ball Frederick gave me" Dorrie smiled. "It allows Frederick and I to talk whenever we want to".

"Sounds good" Candice cheerfully acknowledged. "Everett gave me a crystal ball as well. Think I'll use it to give Everett a call".

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Candice went into their rooms, ready to have a pleasant conversation with those that they loved.

 **A special gift**

It was now the next night. Inside Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice were in Dorrie's room playing a board game. Suddenly, the ghost of Queen Melinda appeared before Dorrie and Candice.

"Hello, my two precious friends" Melinda smiled. "I want to thank you for getting me and Claire back together".

"You're very welcome, ma'am" Dorrie happily acknowledged.

"We were happy to help" Candice smiled.

"And, because you _did_ help, I have a special gift for you" Melinda announced to Dorrie and Candice. "It turns out that Sir Dax, Boo, and I aren't the only ghosts here in Enchancia Castle".

"What?!" Dorrie and Candice asked in amazement.

As an instrumental piece of music played in the background ("One Last Wish" from the 1995 movie "Casper"), a bright light filled Dorrie's room. As the bright light faded away, two ghosts came into view - Donald and Mary Cosmarune.

"Mom! Dad!" Dorrie happily exclaimed as she ran over to them, and hugged them. "It's so good to see you".

As Dorrie hugged her parents, Donald and Mary looked at Candice, and smiled.

"Come" Donald gently said as he held out his hand, inviting Candice to come over.

"You're as much our daughter as Dorrie is" Mary smiled at Candice.

Candice walked over, and joined in the hug.

"Well, look at you" Donald happily said to Candice. "You're a lovely young lady, just like your sister".

"Thank you ... Dad" Candice smiled. "I hope it's okay I call you Dad?".

"It's more than okay" Donald reassured Candice. "It's perfect".

Donald, Mary, Dorrie, and Candice continued to hug each other.

"Dorrie" Mary gently started. "You've come a long way. Stay on the course you've set for yourself. It will serve you well as the years pass".

"Candice" Donald gently started. "Your existence is a blessed miracle. You're the perfect example of good being stronger than evil. Stay on the course you've set for yourself, and everything will be fine".

"Your father and I are very pleased you have Violet as an adoptive mother" Mary smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "We couldn't ask for a better person to look after you".

At that moment, the clock in Dorrie's room started chiming.

"We have to go, now" Mary announced to Dorrie and Candice.

"But, don't worry - we'll be around to watch our two girls grow into the fine women we know you'll become" Donald happily added.

As the instrumental music came to an end, Donald and Mary slowly faded into thin air until they were gone. Dorrie and Candice then looked at the ghost of Queen Melinda.

"Thank you for bringing our parents in for a visit" Dorrie said gratefully to Melinda.

"Yes, thank you" Candice said in happiness to Melinda.

"Both of you are very welcome" Melinda smiled. "I've better be off myself". Melinda then disappeared into thin air.

"I'm glad you're my sister" Dorrie gratefully said to Candice.

"And I'm glad you're my sister" Candice gratefully said to Dorrie.

Dorrie and Candice then hugged each other for the longest time, before walking over to Dorrie's window to look at the night sky. As Dorrie and Candice looked at the night sky, a happiness came over them. Everything was wonderfully perfect, and it was the best feeling in the world.

(End of Chapter 7).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

For this installment of "Inside Dorrie's world", we look at Dorrie and Candice's favorite ice cream.

Dorrie's favorite ice cream is cookies and cream, with her second favorite ice cream being cookie dough. Meanwhile, Candice's favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip, with her second favorite ice cream being butterscotch.

Meanwhile, Violet's favorite ice cream is cherry, and her second favorite ice cream is egg nog.

 **Author's notes**

Baby Mal is the infant version of Mal from "Disney Descendants".

Cordelia is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gone With The Wand".

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Having Maleficent return to this story was the idea of myself and SailorWednesdayMercury. Having Maleficent turn good was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

Hematite, and Zahida are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Jason Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself for this story.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Queen Melinda is an original character created by Jolly Roger Brat for use in his "Sofia the First" stories, and is used here with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat. Queen Melinda (along with Claire Pepperton) also appears in Chapter 27 of my story "Dorrie".

Sir Dax and Boo are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Ghostly Gala".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov), and is used in my stories with permission from Ben10Man. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Ben10Man created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Scarlett and Abby is leading up to a plot coming in the future of "Dorrie: Book Two".

The song Claire and the kids sing is "When I'm Sixty-Four" originally sung by The Beatles. I changed "I could be handy, mending a fuse, when your lights have gone" to "I could be handy, refilling the lamps, when your lights have gone" to make the song more compatible with the "Sofia the First" universe.

The "That night" portion of this chapter was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov), with Ben10Man providing a lot of the dialog for that portion. I added in Maleficent to help add to that portion.

 **Disclaimer**

"Casper" (the 1995 movie) and everything associated with it © Amblin Entertainment, The Harvey Entertainment Company, and Universal Pictures.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

Hematite, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

Queen Melinda, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from Jolly Roger Brat are the property of Jolly Roger Brat, and are used in this story with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) are the property of Ben10Man, and are used in my stories with the permission of Ben10Man.

I only own Abby Murphy, Abby's parents, Alex Pepperton, Candice Cooper, Claire Pepperton, Constance, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cooper, and Mary Cosmarune.


	8. A Stormy Night (Part One)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 8 of "Dorrie: Book Two" which starts shortly after Chapter 7. This chapter was the idea of _Gbro15300_ who requested that an enemy from Sofia's past return to threaten Enchancia Castle and it's occupants (some additional items have been thrown in as well, including alternate versions of some characters created by _theblindwriter95_ ).

 **Chapter 8: A Stormy Night (Part One)**

 **Out in the rain**

It was a rainy summer night in the village. At the back door of a house in the village, a young male black cat stood loudly meowing. The back door of the house opened, and in the doorway stood a black girl who was the age of Dorrie and Candice. The black girl was Valentina Androcasia, who was a good witch. She lived with her father, Eric Androcasia, who was a good warlock, and the royal lawyer.

"Oh! You poor thing!" Valentina said to the black cat, concerned. "You're soaking wet!".

"What do we have here, Valene?" Eric asked as he walked to the door.

"A poor cat who is caught in the rain" Valentina answered.

"Well, we can't let the poor creature stay out there" Eric responded. "Bring him in. We'll dry him off, give him some food, and let him stay the night".

Valentina and Eric brought the cat into the house, dried him off, and gave him some food. The cat was quite friendly, and was grateful to be out of the rain. The cat then jumped up onto Valentina, and started licking her face.

"That tickles" Valentina laughed.

"You know, I've seen this cat around the village" Eric revealed. "He's a stray. If you'd like, he could stay here. He seems to have taken a liking to you".

"Oh, thank you, Dad" Valentina said, pleased, before turning to the cat. "I think I'll call you Inky".

Inky smiled at Valentina in approval.

"I guess Inky is a member of our family now" Eric smiled as he gently petted Inky.

 **Elsewhere in the village**

In the house belonging to Cornelia Rose, a small group of people were gathered in the tea room that Danika had set up in the house. Those gathered were Cornelia, baby Mal, Mrs. Hanshaw, Violet, and a white woman in her thirties.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce a friend who is visiting" Violet said of the woman in her thirties. "This is Daisy Mason".

"Hello, Daisy" Cornelia and Mrs. Hanshaw warmly greeted Daisy.

"A pleasure to meet you" Daisy responded, using a cockney accent.

At that moment, baby Mal started to cry a bit.

"Looks like somebody is hungry" Cornelia smiled at baby Mal. "I'll go get you a bottle".

"I'll come with you" Mrs. Hanshaw responded as she, baby Mal, and Cornelia left the tea room.

"Well, now that we're alone, how do you like being a Voyager?" Violet asked Daisy.

"I've got to admit, it's something I couldn't have imagined earlier in my life" Daisy responded. "And it came at the right time. Downton was downsizing, and Mrs. Patmore had married Mr. Mason. I wasn't really needed anymore. Time to move along as they would say".

"Well, their loss was certainly our gain" Violet smiled. "I've heard you've become quite good at being a Voyager".

Daisy smiled at the complement.

"Do you miss service?" Violet asked.

"Well, it was in my blood, wasn't it?" Daisy responded. "I was a kitchen maid at Downton, then an assistant cook. It will always be a part of my life". Daisy then found herself lost in thought as she thought back to one of her friends at Downton, Mr. Molesley, starting a new career as a teacher.

 _Flashback:_

 _Mr. Molesley was standing before a classroom full of older children._

" _... and maybe one of you will run the country one day. How about that?" Molesley started._

" _That's daft, sir. Only toffs run the country" a boy in the class responded._

" _No, you see, you must never think that education is only for special people, you know, for clever people, for toffs. Education is for everyone" Molesley pointed out._

" _You would say that, sir" the boy countered._

" _Yes, I would. But I'm not anyone special" Molesley explained._

" _You're a teacher" the boy pointed out._

" _I'm a teacher now. But I'm an ordinary bloke" Molesley started. "I've spent my life in service, fetching and carrying"._

" _You were a servant?" the boy asked._

" _I was. I am. And I was glad to get the work" Molesley answered._

" _My mum's in service. She works for Mr. Travis at the vicarage" a girl in the class spoke up._

" _Dad's a gardener at Skelton Park" the boy added._

" _But I never gave up on learning, do you see?" Molesley responded. "I read as much as I could and I taught myself, and I hope to be able to teach you. Maybe give you the shortcut that I never had ..."._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"Daisy?" Violet asked.

"Sorry" Daisy apologized. "I was lost in thought".

"It looked like you were remembering something pleasant" Violet observed.

"Something very pleasant" Daisy smiled.

At that same moment, in the living area above the village general store, Dorrie and Candice were having supper with the O'Malley family.

"I want to thank the two of you for helping out at the store today" Mr. O'Malley gratefully said to Dorrie and Candice. "The annual village yard sale always brings in good business for the store, and the extra help was appreciated".

"You're very welcome, sir" Dorrie smiled.

"It was our pleasure to help" Candice happily added.

"And it will be nice having you sleep over tonight" ten-year-old Sabrina O'Malley gleefully said to Dorrie and Candice.

"She loves you two" Sabrina's sister, nineteen-year-old Nell O'Malley, smiled. "I've been teaching Sabrina how to cook and sew, and your extra tips have helped her a lot".

"Sabrina is a fast learner" Candice remarked.

"And, we Buttercups have to stick together" Dorrie winked at Sabrina.

"Meanwhile, we have some good news" Mrs. O'Malley announced.

"Business at the store has been so good that we'll be expanding" Mr. O'Malley revealed. "The storefront next door has become available, and we'll be buying it. We'll be knocking out the wall on the first floor, and making the general store even larger, which will give us room for even more merchandise".

"And we'll be able to rent out the living area above the storefront next door, which will bring in even more income" Mrs. O'Malley happily added.

"Candice and I are so happy for you" Dorrie smiled.

"Thank you" Mr. O'Malley said, grateful. "We saved up for years to buy the general store, and now that it has been successful for us, it's a dream come true".

 **Meanwhile, at the castle**

Faith and Sofia were talking in Sofia's room. Sofia had invited Faith over for a sleepover.

"What's it like?" Sofia asked. "Being immortal?".

"It can get really lonely at times. Not having anyone to love. Not needing anywhere to stay. It was so lonely until Mom took me in" Faith remembered. "It's so weird. A few months ago, I was just a little immortal girl traveling the other world. Today, I'm a princess in a dimension entirely new to me".

"I know how you feel. Only I wasn't adopted. I became a princess when my Mom married the King of Enchancia" Sofia remarked.

"That must have been interesting" Faith theorized.

"It was" Sofia admitted. "Moving to a new home, having to learn royal ways. Then having to dance, which I really didn't know how to do".

"I had trouble with dancing, too" Faith confided. "Professor Popov at Royal Prep helped me a lot".

"He's great, isn't he?" Sofia smiled.

Elsewhere in the castle, in the sitting room, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Danika, and Jeremiah were sitting down having a pleasant conversation.

"It's nice having the two of you visit" Miranda smiled at Danika and Jeremiah.

"It's nice to be back for a little while" Danika smiled back.

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the castle.

"What was that?!" Roland exclaimed in shock.

"We're under attack!" a male guard exclaimed as he burst into the room. "It's Constance, Zahida, their forces ... and some knight I've never laid eyes on before".

"Defend the castle!" Roland ordered.

"Oh, it's too late for that!" Constance laughed as she, Zahida, and the knight entered the room.

The guard raised his sword, only to have Constance raise her wand, fire a magical blast, and knock the guard unconscious.

"Good evening" the knight said with an evil grin. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sir Oliver of Brazendell, or at least I was from Brazendell until I was banished, thanks to that meddling daughter of yours - Princess Sofia. I'm here for revenge!".

"If any of you have any ideas of trying something stupid, we have a magical bomb inside the castle" Zahida revealed.

"You try anything, and we'll set it off, destroying the entire castle!" Constance added.

"You're using the energy you stole from Fort Fairyardia" Danika remarked.

"Correct" Constance said with an evil grin.

Outside of the door of the sitting room, two of the castle servants, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy, listened to what was going on.

"We have to get out of here" Mr. Murphy whispered to his wife. "We have to find Abby".

Mrs. Murphy nodded her head in agreement as she and Mr. Murphy quietly walked away.

At that same moment, Baileywick burst through the door of Sofia's bedroom.

"Princess Sofia! Princess Faith!" Baileywick exclaimed. "The two of you have to get out of here. The castle is under attack by evil forces".

"I know a secret way out of this room" Sofia announced as she picked up some things, grabbed Faith's arm, and started toward the large walk-in closet that was in Sofia's room.

"I'll keep the attackers busy while the two of you make your escape" Baileywick said. "Good luck, princesses".

"To you as well, Baileywick" Sofia responded. "Stay safe".

A few minutes later, in the lower levels of the castle, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy caught up with their daughter, Abby, who was Dorrie and Candice's age.

"What's going on?" Abby asked, concerned.

"Evil forces led by Constance and Zahida have taken over the castle" Mr. Murphy reported. "There's a knight with them - somebody called Sir Oliver who is seeking some kind of revenge against Princess Sofia. They also have a bomb inside the castle they are threatening to set off if anybody tries anything funny".

"Sweetheart" Mrs. Murphy began to say to Abby. "You've been blessed with the gift of magic. You have to use that gift to escape and warn the village about what is going on here".

"But I can't just leave you and Dad" Abby protested.

"You have to" Mr. Murphy responded. "Those outside the castle have to know what is going on here".

Constance and Zahida suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and raised their wands.

"Run, Abby!" Mrs. Murphy commanded.

As Abby ran down a hall, Constance and Zahida knocked Mr. and Mrs. Murphy unconscious with a magical blast. Constance and Zahita then quickly ran after Abby, and soon caught up with her.

"Hold it right there, child!" Constance ordered.

"Not tonight, I think" Abby responded as she pulled out her wand, waved it over her head, and said "Attonbitus Eo Ire Itum". A powerful cloud suddenly surrounded Abby, complete with thunder and lightening. In a few moments, the cloud and Abby disappeared into thin air.

"She's escaped!" Zahida said in defeat.

"That's very powerful magic for a child her age" Constance remarked. "I smell Scarlett's hand in this!".

 **Back in the village**

In the living area above the general store, Dorrie, Candice, Nell, and Sabrina were playing a game involving questions and answers printed on cards.

"When was the last time one of your parents called you by your full name?" Nell read off of a card.

Dorrie, Candice, and Sabrina looked at Nell, waiting for her to answer.

"I remember that well" Nell recalled. "It was a few years ago, and I got the bright idea of trying to make a hand glider. Well, I managed to make it, and incredibly it flew ... until it started breaking apart and threw me into the river. I was okay, but when Mom found out, she was furious. Before I knew it, it was _Helen Genevieve O'Malley! What on earth were you thinking?!_ ".

"Whoa!" Dorrie, Candice, and Sabrina exclaimed in shock.

"I never did anything that stupid again" Nell admitted. "Plus, I'm not crazy about being called Helen Genevieve, so that give me incentive not to do anything stupid after that".

At that moment, Mr. O'Malley walked into the room with Abby with a concerned look on his face.

"Your friend Abby is here" Mr. O'Malley announced to Dorrie and Candice. "You're going to want to hear what she has to say".

As Abby explained what was going on at the castle, Dorrie and Candice listened with shocked looks on their faces.

"We'll have to tell Mom immediately!" Dorrie exclaimed. "She's at Cornelia's".

 **Wandering the secret passages**

Back in the castle, Sofia and Faith found themselves wandering in the secret passages that made their way through the castle.

"We should be safe in these passages for the time being" Sofia announced. "I wonder who is attacking the castle? At least Amber and James are away visiting friends, so their safe".

"I've better contact my mom" Faith said as she brought out her amulet, the Amulet of Cardiff. "She'll know what to do".

Faith touched her amulet, and concentrated. In a few moments, Scarlett's voice came over Faith's amulet.

"How are you doing, Faith?" Scarlett asked.

"Enchancia Castle is under attack by evil forces" Faith reported. "Who I don't know right now. Sofia and I are taking refuge in the secret passages in the castle".

"Make your way to the Secret Library" Scarlett instructed. "The two of you should be safe in there. Meanwhile, I'll get Colette, and we'll be there as fast as we can".

"Well, you heard her" Faith said to Sofia. "Let's get to the Secret Library. Mom's told me about it, but I don't know how to get there from here".

"Follow me" Sofia instructed as she brought out the library key from the things she had grabbed before leaving her room.

 **An emergency meeting**

In the village, Abby, Dorrie, and Candice had alerted Violet about what was going on, and Violet had quickly arranged an emergency meeting at the village community center for the villagers. As Violet and Daisy walked to the community center, they had umbrellas opened to protect them from the rain.

"You knew about this before hand, didn't you?" Violet asked Daisy.

"Yes, I did" Daisy quietly answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Violet snapped.

"I was bound by the Voyager Code" Daisy responded. "Part of the Voyager Code is that no Voyager can know about major events in his or her future. It's to protect the Voyager in question, as well as the time line".

"I understand" Violet acknowledged. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. You were only following the Voyager Code. But now that I know what is going on, is there anything else I need to know?".

"It's Constance, Zahida, and a former knight from Brazeldell known as Sir Oliver" Daisy reported. "Sir Oliver wants revenge on Princess Sofia for thwarting his plans a while back. Constance and Zahida also have a bomb in the castle that uses magical energy they stole from Fort Fairyardia".

"This night keeps getting better and better" Violet said in dismay.

"You should also know that Danika Knight-Cook and her husband, Jeremiah Cook, are visiting the castle" Daisy informed Violet. "In three years, Danika will discover she's pregnant with her second child, and that child will be a boy who will be named Joseph Samuel Cook. If anything were to happen to prevent that from happening, the time line would be altered".

 **In the Secret Library**

In a little while, Sofia and Faith made their way to the huge door which led to the Secret Library. Sofia inserted the key into the lock on the door, and the door soon opened. Sofia and Faith then walked into the library as the door shut behind them.

"Wow!" Faith exclaimed in awe as she looked around the library.

"It is impressive, isn't it?" Sofia smiled.

"I promise you that I'll say nothing about this place to the outside world" Faith declared.

"I appreciate that" Sofia said, grateful. "And to show my appreciation, I just had an idea".

"What?" Faith asked, interested.

"You're immortal" Sofia started. "After me and mine are gone, this place is going to need a guardian to look after it, and to seek out worthy Story Keepers from time to time. I know it's a tall order ...".

"I accept" Faith smiled. "It will give me something to do over the years. Thank you".

At that moment, Scarlett and Colette appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thank God the two of you are safe" Scarlett smiled at Faith and Sofia.

"Scarlett and I managed to do a little reconnaissance" Colette announced. "We've found out that Constance, Zahida, and a former Brazeldell knight named Sir Oliver are the ones who attacked the castle. Sir Oliver wants revenge on Sofia for what happened a while back in Brazeldell".

"Sir Oliver?!" Sofia asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so" Scarlett answered. "He teamed up with Constance, Zahida, and their forces so he could have his revenge. They are holding your parents, Danika, Jeremiah, and Cedric in the dungeon. The staff have been confined to their rooms, and the castle guards have been confined to the castle gym. Constance, Zahida, and Sir Oliver also have a bomb in the castle that they are threatening to set off if anybody tries a rescue mission".

"Oh no!" Sofia cried out in shock.

"Let's get you and Faith out of here" Colette announced.

"The two of you will be safer in the village" Scarlett added.

Scarlett took Faith's arm, as Colette took Sofia's arm. Scarlett and Colette then clapped their hands, and they, Faith, and Sofia disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **Elsewhere in the castle**

In the throne room, Constance, Zahida, and Sir Oliver were talking among themselves.

"That brat, Abby Murphy, will warn the villagers about what we are doing here!" Zahida spat.

"And there is no sign of Princess Sofia or her guest, Princess Faith, here in the castle" Sir Oliver added. "It's as if they have disappeared off the face of the earth. How am I suppose to have my revenge on Princess Sofia?".

"Patience, you two" Constance said to Zahida and Sir Oliver. "While Abby Murphy escaping has changed things, we still have the upper hand. It just means that we're in this for the long haul".

Constance's stomach started rumbling in hunger.

"Round up the kitchen staff and have them sent to the kitchen" Constance ordered. "We and our forces will need to eat".

"I'll see to it immediately" Zahida acknowledged as she walked off.

 **Back in the village**

At the village community center, Mayor Edgar Napier, and Violet, explained to those gathered what was going on at the castle.

"We'll need a magical team to sneak into the castle and retake it" Violet announced. "I have witch powers, Lucinda's parents are a witch and a warlock, the Starwell's are a witch and warlock family, Doctor Anna Li Cook is a witch, and our royal lawyer, Eric Androcasia, is a warlock".

"We'll be more than happy to help" Lucinda's mother announced as she and her husband stepped forward.

"As will we" Mr. Starwell said as he and his wife stepped forward.

"I'll help" Anna said as she stepped forward.

"And I'll help as well" Eric said as he stepped forward.

"Good" Violet smiled, pleased.

"We can help, too" Dorrie added. "Candice and I are witches, Lucinda is a witch, Adair Starwell is a witch, and Valentina is a witch. And Abby has magical abilities of her own".

"Let us help" Lucinda requested.

"We can do it" Adair, a witch Dorrie and Candice's age, spoke up.

"And I know my way around the castle" Valentina added. "I've visited there with my dad on a number of occasions".

"Plus, my parents are among those being held" Abby spoke up.

"I appreciate the six of you stepping up" Violet smiled at Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, Adair, Valentina, and Abby. "However, I can't let children be put in harm's way. It would be better if the six of you stayed here in the village".

"But Mom" Candice protested.

"But nothing" Violet countered. "Now please do as I ask".

Suddenly, Scarlett, Colette, Faith, and Sofia appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thank God the two of you are okay" Violet said, relieved, to Sofia and Faith.

"Scarlett and Colette got us out" Sofia reported.

Violet then explained to Scarlett and Colette about the plan to sneak into the castle.

"We'll join you" Scarlett said on behalf of herself and Colette. Scarlett then explained to everybody gathered what she and Colette knew of the situation inside the castle.

"Cordelia, Hematite, and Maleficent will be arriving shortly" Colette added. "The three of them will want to help take back the castle".

"I'd volunteer my magical abilities as well" Cornelia announced, "but I have to look after Maleficent's baby daughter in her absence".

"Understood" Violet acknowledged, before turning back to those gathered. "Princess Sofia, Princess Faith, Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, Adair, Valentina, and Abby will need a place to stay while we retake the castle".

"I'll take them in" Miss Elodie volunteered as she stepped forward. "A few years ago, I inherited a large manor house on the edge of the village. It's just me living there, and there's more than enough room for the girls".

"Thank you" Violet acknowledged, grateful.

As those who were going to the castle got ready, Daisy walked up to Violet.

"I have a plan of my own" Daisy informed Violet. "But, I'm going to need some inside information about the castle, and how it is laid out".

"Of course" Violet agreed.

 **Posing as a kitchen maid**

An hour later that night, Daisy appeared out of thin air on the rear grounds of the castle. Daisy had traveled there using her gold pocket watch-sized Omni device, which was standard equipment for time traveling Voyagers. Seeing that nobody was around, Daisy slowly made her way toward the castle. When Daisy reached a back door into the castle, she saw two ogres approaching. Daisy quickly pressed a button on the side of her Omni, freezing time around her.

" _That was close"_ Daisy thought to herself as she ran undetected past the ogres who were frozen in time.

Daisy managed to just make it into a storage room as time around her returned to normal. The time freezing function on her Omni only worked for 60 seconds at a time, just enough time for Daisy to find cover.

Daisy peeked out of the storage room, and saw that nobody was currently around. Dairy then made her way through the castle, occasionally using the time freezing function on her Omni to get past some of Constance and Zahida's forces, made of up ogres and other creatures. A little while later, Daisy found herself at the door of a room where spare uniforms for the staff were stored. Daisy stepped inside the room, closed the door behind her, and soon found a maid's uniform in her size. After Daisy had changed into the uniform, she heard some activity out in the hall.

"Keep moving" one of two ogres said to Chef Andre and a group of maids being led down the hall.

When nobody was looking, Daisy slipped into the group of maids, and walked with them. Soon, they reached the kitchen where the two ogres showed them into the kitchen.

"Make food!" one of the two ogres demanded.

"Lots of it!" the other ogre ordered.

The two ogres then walked out into the hallway, closing the kitchen door behind them as they stood guard in the hallway.

"Who are you?" Chef Andre asked Daisy, curious. "You are not part of the staff".

"I'm Daisy Mason" Daisy answered. "I'm here to help take back the castle. But, I'm going to need to lay low here in the kitchen for a little while".

(To be continued in Chapter 9).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

Dorrie and Candice are frequent visitors to the village general store run by the O'Malley's. Sometimes, Dorrie and Candice buy supplies for the castle from the general store. Other times, Dorrie and Candice buy items for themselves at the general store (Dorrie will often buy a package of oatmeal raisin cookies which she enjoys as a snack, while Candice will often buy one or two jars of peanut butter which she enjoys as a snack).

 **Author's notes**

Attonbitus Eo Ire Itum: _Attonbitus_ is Latin for _thunder struck_ , and _Eo Ire Itum_ is Latin for _travel_.

Baby Mal is the infant version of Mal from "Disney Descendants".

Cordelia is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gone With The Wand".

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by _A.t._ for this story.

Danika Knight-Cook, Doctor Anna Li Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, and Zahida are original characters created by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

For those wondering, Daisy Mason is an older version of Daisy from "Downton Abbey" who is now a Voyager. Mr. Mason, Mr. Molesley, and Mrs. Patmore are also from "Downton Abbey".

Fort Fairyardia is from Chapter 4 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Having Maleficent return to this story was the idea of myself and _SailorWednesdayMercury_. Having Maleficent turn good was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Mayor Edgar Napier is from my stories "Dorrie", "Lucinda Saves the Day", and "Tales from the Castle".

Nell O'Malley, Sabrina O'Malley, and their parents are alternate versions of the characters seen in stories written by _theblindwriter95_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _theblindwriter95_.

Sir Oliver and Brazendell are from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Tale of the Noble Knight".

" _That's very powerful magic for a child her age" Constance remarked. "I smell Scarlett's hand in this!"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 7 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ), and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene where Sofia is talking to Faith about Faith's immortality was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ). _Ben10Man_ also supplied some of the dialog for that scene.

Toff: an informal British term for an upper-class or wealthy person.

Voyager, and Omni, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

" _You should also know that_ _Danika Knight-Cook and her husband, Jeremiah Cook, are visiting the castle" Daisy informed Violet. "In three years, Danika will discover she's pregnant with her second child, and that child will be a boy who will be named Joseph Samuel Cook"_ \- this is a reference to a future event suggested by _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

 **Disclaimer**

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from _A.t_ are the property of _A.t_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _A.t_.

Danika Knight-Cook, Doctor Anna Li Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from _SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Downton Abbey" and everything associated with it © ITV, Carnival Films, WGBH Boston, and PBS.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

Nell O'Malley, Sabrina O'Malley, their parents, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from _theblindwriter95_ are the property of _theblindwriter95_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _theblindwriter95_.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ) are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell, Candice Cooper, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Eric Androcasia, Inky, Mayor Edgar Napier, Mr. Murphy, Mr. Starwell, Mrs. Murphy, Mrs. Starwell, the Amulet of Cardiff, and Valentina (Valene) Androcasia.


	9. A Stormy Night (Part Two)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 9 of "Dorrie: Book Two" which starts after Chapter 8 ended.

 **Chapter 9: A Stormy Night (Part Two)**

 **In the kitchen**

"Who are you?" Chef Andre asked Daisy, curious. "You are not part of the staff".

"I'm Daisy Mason" Daisy answered. "I'm here to help take back the castle. But, I'm going to need to lay low here in the kitchen for a little while".

"Then I take it that more help is on the way?" Chef Andre wanted to know.

"Yes" Daisy answered as the kitchen help smiled in appreciation. "However, lets keep that between us. No use in tipping off those two ogres out in the hall".

"Of course" Chef Andre agreed, before turning to the kitchen help. "We've better get started cooking for those who have taken over the castle. But before we can do that, we need to get the stove fired up".

"I'll take care of the stove" Daisy offered as she picked up some cut wood, and started placing it inside the wood burning area of the stove.

"That's an impressive job you're doing" Chef Andre remarked to Daisy, pleased. "You obviously know your way around a professional kitchen".

"Getting the stove ready was part of my duties as an assistant cook" Daisy smiled. "I use to work for a wealthy family".

"All we need to do now is to figure out what to feed our _guests_ " Chef Andre said.

"If I may?" Daisy started. "Just feed them common food. Clods like that aren't going to be able to appreciate fine cuisine".

"Point well taken" Chef Andre chuckled.

 **Elsewhere at the castle**

At a point outside of the castle, Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, Cordelia, and Maleficent stood outside the wall which surrounded the castle. Hematite then brought out a hammer, and carefully tried to chip away at the wall.

"What in Cinnibar are you doing!?" Scarlett exclaimed in a whisper.

"We're coming in where no one is expecting it" Hematite explained.

"No, you're not! Even if you got through the concrete, there's three inches of steel! You won't even make a dent!" Scarlett pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Hematite asked as she stopped.

"Trust me" Scarlett answered. "I founded Cinnibar a long time ago. I know how this kind of stuff works".

"I suggest we rendezvous with the others" Maleficent suggested. "Maybe plan our next course of action".

At that same moment, in the kitchen, Daisy heard an attention signal coming from inside her head, thanks to a small implant located near her ear. It was something implanted in all current Voyagers called a _telecommunicator._ In a few moments, the attention signal died down, and was replaced by a voice message only audible inside Daisy's mind.

"This is Voyager time ship _Greenwich_ calling Daisy Mason" a man's voice started. "We are in orbit in this time zone, and are monitoring the situation. How can we be of assistance?".

Dairy touched a small bump near her ear, and concentrated. She then used her mind to send a reply which nobody in the kitchen could hear.

"This is Daisy Mason" Daisy responded. "I need you to scan for a high concentration of magical energy centered in one spot here in the castle. Report back when you've located the spot".

"Understood" the man's voice said in Daisy's mind.

 **At Miss Elodie's manor house**

The girls had been settled into various guest rooms. Dorrie couldn't sleep, so she decided to walk the halls of the manor for a little while. As she rounded a corner, Dorrie saw Abby looking out a window at the night sky. Abby was obviously worried about her parents who were still in the castle. Dorrie then started singing in a soft voice.

" _ **It's been a long road, getting from there to here. It's been a long time. But our time is finally near".**_

" _ **And we will see our dreams come alive at last. We will touch the sky. And they're not gonna hold us down no more. No, their not gonna change our minds".**_

" _ **Cause we've got faith of the heart. We're going where our hearts will take us. We've got faith to believe, we can do anything".**_

" _ **We've got strength of the soul. No one's gonna bend or break us. We can reach any goal".**_

" _ **We've got faith. We got. We got. We got. We've got faith. Faith of the heart".**_

Dorrie walked over and held Abby in a comforting way.

"Everything is going to be all right" Dorrie reassured Abby. "You'll see".

Unknown to Dorrie and Abby, Miss Elodie and Candice were watching from a distance, and smiled at the tender scene.

 **Back at the castle**

Scarlett, Colette, Cordelia, Hematite, Maleficent, Violet, Doctor Anna Li Cook, Lucinda's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Starwell, and Eric Androcasia had managed to find a way into the castle without being detected. Each of them was wearing a bracelet with a communicator stone. The bracelets were supplied by Scarlett. Daisy had also been given such a bracelet before she entered the castle.

As the team hid out in an empty room, Scarlett used her bracelet.

"Daisy Mason?" Scarlett asked. "Are you receiving me?".

"Yes" Daisy's voice came from Scarlett's bracelet. "I've successfully entered the castle, and I'm posing as a member of the kitchen staff who have been taken to the kitchen".

"Nicely done" Scarlett said in glee. "Do you have any idea where the bomb is?".

"I'm still working on that" Daisy reported. "I'll get back to you". Daisy then closed the transmission.

"I guess we just stand here and wait" Colette said, a bit annoyed, since she wanted to get into battle.

"Daisy is good at what she does" Violet reassured Colette. "She'll come through for us".

 **A while later**

As Daisy helped out in the kitchen, an attention signal came from inside her mind, followed by a voice message inside Daisy's mind.

"This is _Greenwich_ to Daisy Mason" a male voice started. "We've located a high concentration of magical energy just off of the throne room. We've scanned it, and it is a bomb. Standing by for your orders".

Dairy touched the small bump near her ear, and concentrated. She then sent a message using her mind.

"This is Mason" Daisy responded. "If you can, beam the bomb out of the castle, and send it to a safe point away from the castle. Once that is done, blow it up".

"We can do that" the man acknowledged.

Just off of the throne room, a few ogres were standing guard near the bomb when it suddenly disappeared in a beam of light.

"What?" one of the ogres said, puzzled.

A few moments passed, and a loud explosion came a mile away from the castle.

"This is _Greenwich_ " the man said in Daisy's mind. "The bomb has been beamed to a safe area ... and destroyed".

"Acknowledged" Daisy responded, using her mind. Daisy then raised the communicator bracelet that Scarlett had given her, and talked into it. "The bomb is no longer a threat to the castle" Daisy reported. "It's a go! Take 'em down!".

"What's going on?!" Chef Andre asked, puzzled.

"The castle is being retaken" Daisy answered. "Somebody, open the kitchen door".

As one of the kitchen maids opened the door which led out into the hall, Daisy pulled out what appeared to be a wand. It was in fact a laser weapon made to look like a wand so Daisy could better blend in at Enchancia Castle.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" one of the two ogres in the hall shouted.

Daisy pointed her wand weapon at the ogre, and fired. The ogre fell to the floor as the other ogre lunged forward. Daisy fired her wand weapon at the second ogre, causing the second ogre to fall to the floor as well.

"Run!" Daisy ordered Chef Andre and the kitchen help. "Get to safety!".

As Chef Andre and the kitchen help ran from the kitchen, Daisy made her way to the castle dungeon. In a few minutes, Daisy arrived at the door leading to the dungeon. Daisy then brought out her Omni, and activated a button which froze time around her for 60 seconds. She then entered the dungeon, brought out her wand weapon, and aimed at two monsters who were guarding the cell where King Roland, Queen Miranda, Danika, Jeremiah, and Cedric were being held. When time unfroze around Daisy, she fired on the two monsters, sending them falling to the ground.

"Who are you?!" Roland asked Daisy, taken off guard.

"I'm Daisy Mason" Daisy responded. "The castle is being retaken. If you'll stand back, I'll blast this cell door open".

Daisy raised her wand weapon, and fired on the cell door. The lock on the cell door then sprang open, and those inside the cell opened the door and walked out.

"Have you seen my daughter, Princess Sofia, and her friend, Princess Faith?" Miranda asked Daisy, worried.

"The two of them are safe in the village, ma'am" Daisy reassured Miranda.

Elsewhere in the castle, Scarlett, Colette, Cordelia, Hematite, Violet, Doctor Anna Li Cook, Lucinda's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Starwell, and Eric Androcasia were busy battling Constance and Zahida's forces. In the courtyard, Maleficent had transformed herself into a dragon, and was busy shooting fire at enemy forces there.

 **Busted!**

In a room in the castle, Constance and Zahida were having a heated conversation.

"We have to get out of here!" Zahida exclaimed. "Our forces are out waned, and Maleficent is out there having at it with some of our forces. We don't stand a chance!".

"Damn it!" Constance barked. "Our bomb goes missing, and now this! This was more trouble than it was worth!".

As Constance and Zahida were talking, Sir Oliver mounted his horse, and quickly fled the castle into the dark and rainy night. Constance and Zahida spotted Oliver leaving as they looked out of a window.

"Well! That's just great!" Constance spat in disgust.

"Hey, sis" said a voice behind Constance as Cordelia stood behind her, twirling her wand between her fingers, glaring

"Did you really think you could take us alone?" Constance mocked on behalf of herself and Zahida.

"Who said she's alone?" Hematite announced as she entered the room. "Your influence over Jason has brought shame to House Blackstone".

"It's payback time!" Cordelia exclaimed.

Constance and Zahida waved their wands over their heads, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Their not getting away that easily!" Cordelia said in anger. "Take my arm".

Hematite took Cordelia's arm as Cordelia raised her wand, and said "Followaeria". Cordelia and Hematite then disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared on the castle grounds behind the castle. Cordelia and Hematite looked to see Constance and Zahida standing there.

"Where you go, we can follow" Cordelia said to Constance and Zahida.

Constance started running away as Cordelia followed, leaving Hematite and Zahida to face each other. Hematite ducked behind a rock as she and Zahida fired spells at one another relentlessly.

"There's gotta be some trump card I've got" Hematite whispered to herself and then she looked up and noticed the full moon shining in the sky. "Duh! I'm an advanced witch!". Hematite then closed her eyes tightly as she began to concentrate. Soon enough, time began to slow down around her as the spells started moving in slow motion and she then smirked slightly as she raised her wand at Zahida. "Freezario!". A blast of blue light burst from the tip of her wand and hit Zahida square in the chest as time resumed to normal.

Zahida's eyes darted around all over the place as she stood helpless while Hematite whistled a tune as she walked over to Zahida, gently took Zahida's wand out of Zahida's hand, and broke it in two.

"Oops" Hematite mocked

"That's not fair!" Zahida shouted.

"Make your excuses later ... in Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals" Hematite announced.

Meanwhile, Constance ran into the castle, with Cordelia in hot pursuit. As Cordelia ran after Constance, Violet was briefing King Roland, Queen Miranda, Danika, Jeremiah, Cedric, and Daisy about what was going on.

"The castle has been retaken" Violet announced. "Everything should be back to normal before you know it".

At that moment, Constance burst into the room where Violet, Roland, Miranda, Danika, Jeremiah, Cedric, and Daisy were.

"Well, well, well" Constance sneered at the group as she raised her wand. "This night might not be a total loss after all".

"You're beaten, Constance!" Miranda pointed out. "Do yourself a favor and surrender".

"That'll be the day!" Constance barked as she pointed her wand at Miranda, and started firing.

"No!" Violet shouted as she jumped in front of Miranda, taking the blast meant for Miranda.

"Violet!" Miranda screamed out in shock as Violet fell to the floor.

At that moment, Cordelia raced into the room, raised her wand, and fired at Constance who fell to the floor unconscious as a result of the blast. Cordelia then picked up Constance's wand from the floor, and raced off to get help for Violet.

 **In the village**

A commotion woke up a lot of people in the village. Sir Oliver and his horse had gotten lost in the village, and were trying to find their way out of the village, making a lot of noise in the process. In a few minutes, Sir Oliver and his horse approached Miss Elodie's manor house. As they approached, they noticed that Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Sofia, Faith, Lucinda, and the other girls were waiting with their wands drawn.

"Hold it right there!" Dorrie barked at Sir Oliver.

"Don't even think of trying to make a run for it!" Candice yelled at Sir Oliver.

As the girls faced down Sir Oliver, some guards who protected the village ran up, and dragged Sir Oliver off of his horse.

"Blast!" Sir Oliver exclaimed in defeat.

"How about Curses! Foiled again!" Sofia mocked at Sir Oliver.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" Sir Oliver yelled as he was dragged away by some of the village guards. Another guard then walked up to Dorrie and Candice.

"Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice" the guard started. "The castle has been retaken, but I'm afraid your mother has been injured. The two of you had better get back to the castle".

As Dorrie and Candice started waving their wands over their heads, Sofia, Faith, and Abby raced up.

"We're coming with you" Sofia announced.

Dorrie and Candice nodded their heads in agreement. Since Sofia and Faith were still learning how to travel by using magic, Dorrie took Sofia's arm, and Candice took Faith's arm. Dorrie and Candice then waved their wands over their heads, and they, Sofia, and Faith disappeared in a puff of smoke. Abby then waved her wand over her head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke as well.

"Well, girls" Miss Elodie said to Lucinda and the other girls who remained. "We've better get back to bed".

 **Returning to the castle**

Dorrie, Sofia, Candice, Faith, and Abby appeared in a puff of smoke inside the castle. Miranda was nearby, and saw the girls arrive.

"Dorrie, Candice" Miranda started. "Your mother is resting in her room. She'll want to see the two of you. Daisy is with her".

As Dorrie and Candice raced off to Violet's room, Miranda came over to Sofia.

"Thank God you're safe" Miranda said as she hugged Sofia, as Faith and Abby smiled at the touching scene.

"Is my mom around?" Faith asked Miranda.

"She's inspecting the castle for damage" Miranda answered. "The last time I saw her, she was near the sitting room".

As Faith walked off to find Scarlett, Abby walked up to Miranda.

"How are my parents, Queen Miranda?" Abby asked, hopeful.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Miranda smiled at Abby.

Abby turned around to see her parents standing there.

"Mom! Dad!" Abby happily exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged them.

"You did good" Abby's father smiled at her.

"We're so proud of you" Abby's mother happily added.

In Violet's room, Violet way laying in bed with Daisy sitting beside her on a chair.

"Well, I suppose it could have been worse" Violet remarked. "Thankfully, it was only a shoulder wound".

"It was a good thing Lucinda's father is a magical healer" Daisy said, relieved. "He was able to heal the wound, but he says you'll be stiff for a few days".

"At least I'm on the mend" Violet acknowledged.

At that moment, Dorrie and Candice raced in.

"Mom?" Dorrie asked, worried.

"You okay?" Candice asked, equally worried.

"Don't worry, my dear girls" Violet reassured Dorrie and Candice. "I'm going to be fine. Just a shoulder wound that Lucinda's father already healed up. I'll just be stiff for a few days".

"Thank God!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in relief.

As Violet, Dorrie, and Candice talked, Daisy smiled at the touching scene. As a Voyager, she knew a little about what was coming up in Violet's future. When Prince Frederick would become King of Ornburgh, and Dorrie his Queen, the new royal steward of Ornburgh would be ... Violet. It would be a case of a Voyager actually becoming a part of history itself. It would be one of the finest points in Ornburgh's history. And Violet protecting Queen Miranda from Constance was the act that set that future into motion.

"Hey, you" Violet smiled at Daisy. "You look happy".

"Happy that everything worked out well" Daisy smiled back as she brought out her Omni. "I should be leaving. This mission is complete".

"It was nice seeing you again, Daisy" Violet happily said. "Don't be a stranger".

"Never" Daisy reassured Violet.

"So, what's your next assignment?" Violet asked Daisy, curious.

"1937 New Jersey" Daisy answered. "The _Hindenburg_ time line has been altered to a degree. It blew up, but not in the way it originally did. Voyager Command wants to find out what happened".

"Safe journey" Violet wished Daisy.

Daisy pressed a button on her Omni, and disappeared. After passing through a time vortex, Daisy found herself back at ... Enchancia Castle.

" _What the?!"_ Daisy thought to herself in shock, before checking over her Omni. _"Oh! I set it to randomize mode. I'm three years in the future"._

"Daisy?" a young woman's voice came from behind Daisy.

Daisy looked to see a fifteen-year-old Candice standing behind her.

"Candice" Daisy smiled. "It's nice to see you ... again".

"And it's nice to see you" Candice smiled back as Baileywick walked up.

"Danika and her daughter, Dorrie Lucinda, will be arriving shortly" Baileywick announced to Candice. "You asked to be reminded".

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick" Candice acknowledged. "You remember Miss Mason, don't you?".

"Of course" Baileywick remembered. "That nasty business with Constance, Zahida, and Sir Oliver. You helped take back the castle. We will be forever in your debt".

"It was my pleasure to help" Daisy admitted as Danika walked up with three-year-old Dorrie Lucinda.

"Miss Mason" Danika smiled as she spotted Daisy. "A pleasure to see you again".

"And you as well" Daisy smiled back.

"Candice" Danika started, "it was kind of you to make time today to start training Dorrie Lucinda in the defensive arts. While you're doing that, I can pop in and see the local doctor. I think I'm expecting ... again".

"Congratulations, Danika" Candice happily acknowledged, before turning to Baileywick. "If you'll take Dorrie Lucinda to the castle gym, I'll be there shortly".

"Come with me, little lady" Baileywick smiled as he led Dorrie Lucinda to the castle gym.

"I've best be off" Danika said as she walked off to see the local doctor.

"I've best be off as well" Daisy announced. "Me being here was an accident".

"Let me guess?" Candice grinned. "Randomize mode?".

"How did you know?" Daisy asked.

"Mom took me and Dorrie on a time trip when her Omni was accidentally set on randomize mode" Candice answered. "We wanted to go to the 1901 Pan American Exposition. Instead, we wound up at Woodstock in 1969. I've got to admit, that was one heck of a party!".

"That it was" Daisy recalled, having traveled there once herself. Daisy then opened her Omni, and carefully adjusted the dials.

"Until we meet again" Candice smiled at Daisy.

"See you out there" Daisy smiled back as she pressed a button on her Omni, and disappeared.

Candice spend the remainder of the day training Dorrie Lucinda in the defensive arts. During the training session, Jeremiah had showed up. When Danika returned from seeing the doctor, she found Candice, Jeremiah, and Dorrie Lucinda happily talking to each other while taking a break.

"I have wonderful news" Danika announced. "The doctor confirmed that I'm pregnant".

"That's wonderful, Nika" Jeremiah smiled as he gently hugged Danika. Jeremiah then used his ability to see into the future. "We're going to have a baby boy. His name will be Joseph Samuel Cook".

"Hear that, sweetheart?" Danika smiled at Dorrie Lucinda. "You're going to have a baby brother".

"Yea!" Dorrie Lucinda happily cheered.

 **Back in the present**

It was the morning after Enchancia Castle had been retaken. Violet had wanted to stretch her legs, and twelve-year-old Dorrie, and twelve-year-old Candice, were helping her.

"I'm blessed having two fine girls" Violet smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

At that moment, Queen Miranda walked up with Sofia.

"It's nice to see you up and about" Miranda smiled at Violet.

"I'm still a bit stiff, and a bit weak, milady" Violet admitted. "But I'll be back to full strength before you know it".

"You just take your time" Miranda gently said to Violet, before turning to Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice. "Chef Andre is making apple turnovers. He said he'd put a few aside for you girls".

"I'm in" Sofia smiled. "Dorrie? Candice?"

"You girls go ahead" Violet said to Dorrie and Candice. "I'll be fine".

As Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice raced off, Miranda and Violet smiled at the happy sight.

"Here, let me help you, Violet" Miranda offered.

"You're too kind, milady" Violet smiled. "I'll be okay".

"Let me help" Miranda requested. "You took a shot meant for me. Helping you is the least I can do".

"Thank you, milady" Violet said, appreciative.

In a few minutes, Miranda and Violet found themselves in Miranda's study. As the two sat down, Miranda looked at Violet.

"I'm concerned about the welfare of my children after last night's incident" Miranda confessed to Violet. "That was a very close call last night. I thank God that Amber and James were away with friends".

"Thank God for that, milady" Violet agreed.

"I sometimes worry that my children might not be able to handle difficult situations" Miranda admitted.

"It's a mother's job to worry" Violet pointed out. "But I can assure you that Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, and Prince James are stronger than you think".

"I wish I could be as sure of that as you are" Miranda commented.

"You know I'm a Voyager, milady" Violet started. "When I'm back to full strength, I'll be more than happy to take you back in time and let you see for yourself how strong your children are".

"You'd do that?" Miranda asked, taken off guard.

"To put your mind at ease, yes" Violet answered.

Elsewhere in the castle, King Roland was seeing off Scarlett, Colette, and Faith.

"Thank you for your help in taking back the castle" Roland gratefully said to Scarlett and Colette.

"Anytime, Roland" Scarlett smiled.

"We're always happy to help" Colette happily added.

"And it's a good thing that Constance and Zahida are now safely locked up in the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals" Faith added.

"Amen to that" Roland agreed. "And Sir Oliver is being taken back to Brazendell to face punishment".

"Faith, Colette, and I should be getting back to Cinnibar" Scarlett announced. "Ariana will be waiting for us".

"That's right" Roland remarked. "Ariana is your little sister, Scarlett".

Scarlett thought of Ariana for a few moments. Ariana was immortal, just like Scarlett and Faith. Ariana was present when Scarlett was cursed by the witch queen of the past. In an attempt to save Scarlett, Ariana had quickly stepped in front of Scarlett before anything could be done. The result was that Scarlett and Ariana were both cursed with immortality. It was always a bitter pill for Scarlett to swallow, knowing that Ariana had shared Scarlett's fate.

"Are you all right, Scarlett?" Colette asked, concerned.

"Just lost in thought" Scarlett answered, before turning back to Roland. "Until we meet again, old friend".

"Until we meet again" Roland said.

As Faith gently took hold of Scarlett's arm, Scarlett and Colette clapped their hands, and the three disappeared in a puff of smoke. In a few moments, the three appeared inside of Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar.

"Ah! There you are" a girl the physical age of Faith spoke up. It was Ariana.

"We had a bit of an adventure" Scarlett said as she hugged Ariana.

"I know" Ariana smiled. "It's all the talk on the Crystal Ball News Network. Nicely done. Meanwhile, I've had Cook prepare a good meal for us".

"That sounds good" Scarlett smiled.

As Scarlett walked with Colette, Ariana walked with Faith. Scarlett looked back at Ariana and Faith who were happily talking to each other. Ariana and Faith had become fast friends, and that made Scarlett very happy.

Meanwhile, on a hill overlooking Dunwitty, Maleficent stood looking at the village. She had a twinge of evil come over her the night before as a result of battle, and that worried Maleficent to no end. She was now good, and she didn't want to go back to being evil.

Maleficent drank from a vial some of the potion that Scarlett had prescribed. It had worked so far in keeping the evil side of Maleficent somewhat under control.

" _Where there is life, there is hope"_ Maleficent thought to herself.

(End of Chapter 9).

 **Author's notes**

 _At a point outside of the castle, Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, Cordelia, and Maleficent stood outside the wall which surrounded the castle. Hematite then brought out a hammer, and carefully tried to chip away at the wall_ \- this scene was suggested by _Ben10Man_ who also supplied some of the dialog which followed.

 _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ) and I decided it was time to bring Ariana into "Dorrie: Book Two". Ariana is an original character created by _Ben10Man_.

Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is something created by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story and for her stories as well.

Cordelia is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gone With The Wand".

Daisy Mason is an older version of Daisy from "Downton Abbey" who is now a Voyager.

Danika Knight-Cook, Doctor Anna Li Cook, Dorrie Lucinda Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, and Zahida are original characters created by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Greenwich: a borough of Greater London on the Thames. Zero degrees of longitude runs through Greenwich. Time is measured relative to Greenwich Mean Time. I thought Greenwich would be an appropriate name for the Voyager time ship.

Having Maleficent return to this story was the idea of myself and _SailorWednesdayMercury_. Having Maleficent turn good was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

" _How about Curses! Foiled again!" Sofia mocked at Sir Oliver_ \- this was inspired by Jo Grant who said the same thing to The Master in the "Doctor Who" serial "The Claws of Axos".

" _It's a go! Take 'em down!"_ \- in case this line sounds familiar, this is the same line that Lee Marvin used in "The Delta Force".

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

 _Maleficent drank from a vial some of the potion that Scarlett had prescribed. It had worked so far in keeping the evil side of Maleficent somewhat under control_ \- this is setting things up for a future storyline in "Dorrie: Book Two".

Sir Oliver, his horse, and Brazendell are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Tale of the Noble Knight".

" _So, what's your next assignment?" Violet asked Daisy, curious. "1937 New Jersey" Daisy answered. "The Hindenburg time line has been altered to a degree. It blew up, but not in the way it originally did. Voyager Command wants to find out what happened"_ \- this is a reference to the first episode of the NBC-TV series "Timeless".

The match up with Constance and Zahida, and Cordelia and Hematite, was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (with _Ben10Man_ providing some dialog for that match up).

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ), and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene set three years in the future was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and will set up a future story to be written by _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Voyager, and Omni, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

" _You know I'm a Voyager, milady" Violet started. "When I'm back to full strength, I'll be more than happy to take you back in time and let you see for yourself how strong your children are"_ \- this is setting things up for the next chapter of "Dorrie: Book Two".

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

The song that Dorrie sings to Abby in this chapter is a modified version of "Faith of the Heart" (the opening music from "Star Trek: Enterprise"). The original lyrics are as follows:

" _ **It's been a long road, getting from there to here. It's been a long time. But my time is finally near".**_

" _ **And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky. And they're not gonna hold me down no more. No, their not gonna change my mind".**_

" _ **Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe, I can do anything".**_

" _ **I've got strength of the soul. No one's gonna bend or break me. I can reach any star".**_

" _ **I've got faith. I got. I got. I got. I got faith. Faith of the heart".**_

 **Disclaimer**

Danika Knight-Cook, Doctor Anna Li Cook, Dorrie Lucinda Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from _SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Downton Abbey" and everything associated with it © ITV, Carnival Films, WGBH Boston, and PBS.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek: Enterprise" and everything associated with it © Paramount Television, Braga Productions, Rick Berman Productions, and CBS Television Distribution.

"The Delta Force" and everything associated with it © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ) are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Timeless" and everything associated with it © MiddKid Productions, Kripke Enterprises, Davis Entertainment, Universal Television, and Sony Pictures Television.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Eric Androcasia, _Followaeria_ , Mr. Murphy, Mr. Starwell, Mrs. Murphy, Mrs. Starwell, Telecommunicator, the Crystal Ball News Network, and the Voyager time ship _Greenwich._


	10. Images of Life

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 10 of "Dorrie: Book Two" which starts a few days after Chapter 9 ended. The bulk of this chapter is based on a joint idea by _Markoalap_ and myself.

 **Chapter 10: Images of Life**

 **In Cinnibar City**

Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, Maleficent, Cordelia, and Caitlyn were sitting at a bar in Cinnibar City and they all clinked their beers together in celebration of the defeat of Constance and Zahida.

"Cheers!" Scarlett announced as they conversed among each other.

"Man that felt good" Hematite said as she put her hands behind her head.

"Now that those two filthy pieces of slark are in prison where they belong, now we can get to some much needed R&R" Colette said, pleased. "I need to spend more time with my two beautiful nieces".

"Well, I'll still be on the lookout for criminals. A sheriff's work is never done, after all" Caitlyn admitted.

"We couldn't have done it without Hematite" Cordelia said as they all looked at her and Hematite blushed. "After all, nobody knows a criminal's game better than a former criminal".

"No offense, Hematite, but that's kind of become typical of Slytherin alumni" Colette confessed.

"None taken, Gryffindor" Hematite sighed as the two chuckled.

Scarlett then cleared her throat and smiled. "Hematite. May I speak with you outside?"

"Sure" Hematite smiled as the two walked out. "What is it?".

"Ever since I started training you, I saw something in you" Scarlett started. "I don't know what made you go evil, but I'm glad you decided to come back to me. And now that you've helped to take out two of the most dangerous criminals in the magical world, I can think of no greater reward for you ... Royal Sorceress Hematite". Scarlett then reached into her pouch, took out a shiny new silver sterling wand with a dragon-tiger symbol burned into it, and handed it to Hematite.

"You're kidding, right?" Hematite asked, taken off guard.

"No, I'm not kidding" Scarlett gently said. "I'm giving you the title of Royal Sorceress of Cinnibar".

"Oh, Scarlett" Hematite said, touched. "Thank you".

"That's not all" Scarlett smiled as she handed Hematite an official document. "Your official pardon. You are now free, and officially absolved of your previous crimes. Welcome back to the fold, my old friend".

Scarlett and Hematite then hugged each other in friendship.

 **A trip to Voyager Command**

It was a sunny August day at Enchancia Castle. In Queen Miranda's study, Miranda and Violet were talking to each other.

"Are you ready, milady?" Violet asked Miranda.

"Yes" Miranda answered. "How exactly is this going to work?".

"You're being given a rare opportunity for a non-Voyager" Violet started. "You're being allowed to visit Voyager Command. Once there, we'll be using a new piece of technology knows as a Time Holodeck. We can use it to view things in your children's past without the danger of disrupting the time line".

"I'm honored" Miranda acknowledged, pleased.

"If you'll take my arm, milady, we'll get going" Violet announced.

As Miranda took Violet's arm, Violet brought out her Omni, opened the cover, adjusted some dials, and then pressed a button on the side of the Omni. The two then disappeared from Miranda's study. After passing through a time vortex, Violet and Miranda appeared in the middle of a heavy fog.

"Where ... are we?" Miranda asked, taken off guard by the heavy fog.

"Voyager Command" Violet informed Miranda. "Voyager Command exists outside of time, on it's own plain of existence".

Violet and Miranda walked through the fog. In a few moments, they walked out of the fog and found themselves on the edge of a city with a variety of grand buildings.

"This is Voyager City" Violet announced. "Over there is the Voyager Academy where new Voyagers are trained. And down this street is Voyager Command".

In a few minutes, Violet and Miranda walked into a grand building with a dome which housed Voyager Command. The two then walked down into the basement of the building where a male technician was waiting.

"Welcome, Queen Miranda" the technician smiled, before turning to Violet, and handing her a computer tablet. "The Time Holodeck is ready for your use. All the two of you have to do is to step inside, and get started".

"Thank you" Violet acknowledged as the technician walked off. Violet then led Miranda into a large circular room, with walls that glowed green.

"What happens now?" Miranda asked, curious.

"I've researched some points in your children's history" Violet started. "These points show your children in difficult situations, and how they've handled those situations".

"I feel strange doing this" Miranda admitted. "After the threat posed by Sir Oliver, Constance, and Zahida, I'd like to know if my children can handle difficult situations. But I don't want to do this at the cost of their privacy".

"We're mothers, milady" Violet pointed out. "It's our job to watch over our children. Sometimes, we have to do a little snooping for the greater good".

"You're right, of course" Miranda agreed. "I'm ready when you are".

"Of course, milady" Violet acknowledged. "Lets get started with something from Princess Sofia's past". Violet then looked upward. "Computer, access time file Zumaria zero two twenty two one zero six".

The walls of the circular room stopped glowing, and everything went dark. Suddenly, Violet and Miranda found themselves in Zumaria Castle.

"This is a scene from the past" Violet informed Miranda. "We're not actually there. Think of it as sitting in the audience watching a play".

"Understood" Miranda acknowledged.

 **A brand new friend may be all you need**

The Time Holodeck started playing a scene set in Princess Vivian's bedroom where Sofia and Vivian were talking to each other.

"Let's see" Sofia started. "If I could put anything in the world in our castle, I'd choose a sorcerer's workshop for sure, and a butterfly garden, and a huge stable for flying horses. How about you?".

"Well, maybe ... oh" Vivian answered, nervous.

"Hey! What if you show me your favorite places in your castle?" Sofia suggested. "We could start there".

Vivian led Sofia down a hall, and into a room filled with musical instruments.

"This is my music room" Vivian announced with pride.

"Wow!" Sofia exclaimed, impressed.

"It's my favorite spot in the castle" Vivian happily said. "Well, really, it's my favorite spot in the whole world".

Sofia walked over to a piano, and touched a piano key. "Can you play all of these?" Sofia asked Vivian about the instruments in the room.

"Uh-huh" Vivian started, "well, not all at the same time. The mandolin is my favorite".

"I love the mandolin!" Sofia smiled.

"You do?" Vivian happily asked.

"Will you play something for me?" Sofia inquired.

"Now?" Vivian asked, nervous.

"I'll sing if you play" Sofia offered. "We can sing about all the things we'd put in our dream castle".

"Well, I guess I could" Vivian said, encouraged, as she started strumming a tune on the mandolin.

 **(Sofia)** _ **"To build the castle of our dreams, may be simpler than it seems. If you feel a little shy, here's something we can try. I'll just sing a little song, to get us going strong. You can strum. I can hum. Til' you wanna sing along!".**_

 **(Sofia)** _ **"It's on the tip of your tongue, just waiting to be sung. So follow me. Take my lead. A brand new friend may be ... all you need".**_

At this point, Sofia and Vivia had walked back to Vivian's bedroom.

 **(Sofia)** _ **"In our castle, I would float, with the dolphins in the moat. I'd paint all the towers blue. But the next part's up to you".**_

 **(Vivian)** _ **"Let's have slides instead of stairs. Giant trees with koala bears. Every seat would play a beat, 'cause we'll have musical chairs!".**_

 **(Vivian)** _ **"It's on the tip of my tongue, just waiting to be sung. I'll follow you, take your lead"**_ **. (Both)** _ **"A brand new friend may be"**_ **(Vivian)** _ **"all I need!"**_ **(Sofia)** _ **"all you need"**_ **.**

 **(Both)** _ **"We'll just sing a little song (little song), to get us going strong"**_ **. (Vivian)** _ **"I can strum"**_ **. (Sofia) "** _ **I can hum. Hm-mmm-mm!"**_ **. (Both)** _ **"And then we'll sing along!"**_ **.**

 **(Both)** _ **"I'm so glad we found a way, to make this the perfect day"**_ **. (Vivian)** _ **"I'll follow you"**_ **, (Sofia)** _ **"I'll take your lead"**_ **. (Both)** _ **"A brand new friend may be ... all we need. All we need"**_ **.**

"Vivian, you're really fun to work with" Sofia commented.

"I've never ever heard anyone say that before" Vivian responded, pleased.

"That's just because they don't know you" Sofia pointed out. "You should try talking at school more".

"I don't know" Vivian said, nervous. "I just get so nervous ... I freeze up. And then sometimes I run away. Well, I always run away".

"I noticed that" Sofia admitted.

At that moment, Clover and Crackle ran past Vivian's bedroom.

"I think I've better get going" Sofia announced. "But, I'm glad I came over today. And I'm really glad we're partners".

"Me, too" Vivian smiled, happy she had made a friend in Sofia.

"Oh, Sofia" Miranda said with pride as she watched the scene. "I'm so proud of you. You took that shy girl and made her into a friend".

"That's Princess Sofia for you, milady" Violet pointed out. "Anybody else would have run away from such a difficult situation. Princess Sofia stepped in and made it right. She does you proud".

Miranda smiled at Violet's complement as the Time Holodeck went dark.

 **A birthday mishap**

"Our next scene is different" Violet started. "During one of Princess Amber's birthdays, she wished she didn't have to share it with Prince James".

"Was that the birthday Roland and I got her a unicorn?" Miranda wanted to know.

"The very one, milady" Violet answered. "To make a long story short, as a result of Princess Amber's wish, Cedric accidentally changed Prince James into a baby".

"What?!" Miranda exclaimed in shock.

"In the end, everything went back to normal" Violet reassured Miranda. "It was a difficult situation that taught Princess Amber a valuable lesson. Would you like to see it?".

"Yes, I would" Miranda responded.

"Computer" Violet started, "access time file Enchancia zero three zero seven two zero two". The Time Holodeck then lit up with a scene inside the throne room of Enchancia Castle.

"James?" Sofia called out.

"Are you in here?" Amber asked, nervous.

"Oh, do show yourself" Cedric requested, worried.

Suddenly, they heard James as a baby laughing in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Amber asked. "He's in here somewhere".

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" Cedric called out.

"James, are you ... behind here?" Sofia asked as she pulled back a curtain, revealing nothing.

"Oh! I never should have asked Cedric to do that spell" Amber despaired. "I was just being selfish. Ohh!".

"Amber, you know him better than anyone" Sofia pointed out. "There must be something that will make him come out".

"Oh, I guess I could sing that silly song James likes so much" Amber sighed. "Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this. Alright, here it goes ...".

 **(Amber)** _ **"I'm your twin. You're my twin. We stick together through thick and thin. No matter what I do, I'm always stuck with you".**_

 **(Amber)** _ **"And if trouble comes our way, I know my twin will save the day. Wherever you may be, you're always stuck with me".**_

The full gravity of the situation then started hitting Amber.

 **(Amber)** _ **"When you're feeling sad and blue, call my name, and I'll find you. We have a bond that's tried and true. You and me, me and you, two by two".**_

 **(Amber)** _ **"What if I never find you? What if I'm a twin no more? I'd give all the kingdom's treasures, if you came walking through that door".**_

"Amber! Amber!" baby James happily called out.

"Baby James!" Amber exclaimed, relieved, as she picked him up.

Sofia smiled in happiness at the touching scene, as did Miranda.

 **(Amber)** _ **"When you're feeling sad and blue, call my name, and I'll find you. We have a bond that's tried and true. You and me, me and you"**_ **. (Amber and baby James)** _ **"Two by two"**_ **.**

"I missed you, little guy" Amber smiled as she hugged baby James. "Cedric?".

"Right" Cedric readied himself. "Bigicus growamus, this spell undoitus!".

One shot of magic later, and James was his rightful age again.

"James!" Amber hugged her brother, relieved. "I missed you!".

"Why?" James asked, puzzled. "I didn't go anywhere".

"You don't remember anything ... strange happening today?" Amber inquired, taken off guard.

"Well, you just hugged me, but other then that, nope" James shrugged, before noticing the locket he had left for Amber on her bed earlier in the day. "Hey, you got my present!".

"Oh, uh, yes" Amber nodded happily. "And I love it. Thank you".

"Brilliant" James smiled.

"I ought to be angry as a wet hen" Miranda said as she watched the scene. "However, things did go back to normal in the end. And, Amber handled a difficult situation quite well by singing that song. However, that doesn't excuse Cedric turning James into a baby in the first place".

"Well, I hear through the grapevine that my Dorrie found out what happened, and apparently gave Cedric a tongue lashing" Violet reported. "You have to remember, that was shortly after it was discovered that Dorrie had a witch background, and Cedric tried to have her kicked out of the castle. There was no love lost between the two at that time".

"I remember" Miranda recalled. "I don't suppose we could see that?".

"Well, as a matter of fact, we can" Violet revealed with a smile. "Computer, access time file Enchancia zero three zero eight two zero two alpha".

The scene with the throne room changed to a scene the following day set in a hallway inside Enchancia Castle. Dorrie was busy dusting when Cedric walked past.

"And you tried having me kicked out of the castle for being a so-called danger!" Dorrie snapped at Cedric. "Now I find out you're the danger. You foolishly changed Prince James into a baby. Nice going, sorcerer!".

"Princess Amber made me do it!" Cedric blurted out, trying to protect himself. "How did you find out anyway?!".

"I have my ways" Dorrie sneered. "And don't dump it all on Princess Amber. You could have said no!".

"And disobey a royal command?" Cedric countered.

"If somebody told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?!" Dorrie shot at Cedric. "No, you wouldn't. And you shouldn't obey dangerous commands. I may be new to magic, but I know not to use magic in a stupid way".

"You mind your place, witch!" Cedric barked, trying to get the upper hand.

"And you understand this, sorcerer!" Dorrie barked back. "I'll be keeping an eye on you. Which means I'll be showing up in front of your path unannounced. Give me a reason to think you're up to something. Give me a reason to suspect, and I'll be all over you like ugly on a mangy dog".

"Yeah, you would, too!" Cedric said in disgust under his breath as he stormed off.

"Well" Miranda chuckled, "he got schooled".

"That's my girl" Violet smiled under her breath.

"What's next?" Miranda wanted to know.

"Let's see" Violet commented as she looked at the computer tablet she was holding. "Ah! I have something with Prince James - something that happened just after Princess Sofia arrived at the castle".

 **A perfect cup of tea**

"Computer" Violet commanded, "access time file Enchancia eleven eighteen zero zero zero".

The Time Holodeck went dark for a moment, then started showing a scene behind Enchancia Castle. Sofia, Ruby, and Jade were sitting in a gazebo talking to one another.

"How many gowns do you have?" Ruby asked Sofia, curious.

"Uh ... lots" Sofia answered.

"We've really missed you, Sofia" Jade commented.

"I've missed you, too" Sofia acknowledged.

"Oh, how many tiaras?" Ruby wanted to know.

"Five" Sofia answered. "No, six".

Sofia then tried to pour some tea for Ruby and Jade, but had a bit of trouble with it. James then walked over.

"Here" James said as he took the teapot. "Let me help you with that".

"Prince James" Jade said in a dreamy voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asked James.

"I'm sorry" James apologized. "I've been a royal dunce. But I want to make it up to you".

"How?" Sofia inquired.

"Well, by teaching you all the royal stuff you need to know for the ball" James explained. "We can start with how to pour the perfect cup of tea".

James then properly poured a cup of tea for Ruby.

"Prince James poured me tea!" Ruby exclaimed in a dreamy, impressed voice.

James then proceeded to teach Sofia how to curtsey, as Ruby and Jade watched.

"Best curtsey I've seen all year" James remarked to Sofia, impressed. "You're all set for the ball now. My work here is done".

"There is one more thing" Sofia added.

"What?" James asked.

"I can't dance" Sofia confessed, embarrassed.

"Is that all?" James acknowledged. "No problem. We have dance class with Professor Popov tomorrow".

"But the ball is tomorrow night" Sofia pointed out, worried.

"One class with Popov and you'll be dancing circles around all of us. Trust me. Okay?" James reassured Sofia.

"Okay" Sofia agreed.

"That's one of the things I admire about James" Miranda smiled as she looked at the scene. "He has a wonderful sense of honor".

"Indeed" Violet agreed. "That sense of honor is an essential key for solving difficult situations. Meanwhile, lets move on, shall we?".

"What's next?" Miranda asked.

"One last scene, milady" Violet answered. "A scene which shows how your children work together during a difficult situation".

"That sounds interesting" Miranda remarked.

 **Lending a hand**

"Computer" Violet instructed, "access time file Enchancia zero five eleven zero seven delta". The Time Holodeck then switched to a scene inside the sitting room of Enchancia Castle.

"Where are we now?" Miranda inquired.

"A few months ago when King Lundblad of Greenstod paid a visit to Enchancia Castle" Violet answered. "That was also the time that half the staff was sick with a spring cold".

"I remember that well" Miranda remarked.

In the sitting room of Enchancia Castle, Sofia, Amber, and James were sitting while having a conversation with each other.

"King Lundblad is arriving late this afternoon, and because of this spring cold bug that's going around, only half the staff is up and about" James remarked.

"I've heard that the kitchen has been affected the most" Sofia revealed. "Most of the regular kitchen staff is sick, and Dorrie, Candice, and Abby are filling in to help Chef Andre to get tonight's dinner ready".

"You know" Amber started, "we could help out in the kitchen as well. The three of us are taking introduction to cooking class at Royal Prep, and we know enough to help out".

"We could help get things for those in the kitchen" James volunteered.

"We could also help with prep work" Sofia added. "We could cut up vegetables, and crack open eggs. It would help those in the kitchen save time when it comes to cooking".

"I think we have a plan" Amber smiled. "Let's go to the kitchen".

In the kitchen, Chef Andre, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby were starting to get things ready. Gwen was also in the kitchen, and had volunteered to help out.

"Well, the five of us will have to do" Chef Andre observed. "Gwen and Abby, start preparing the ingredients we'll need. Dorrie and Candice, I could use your help in starting the roast for tonight's dinner".

At that moment, Sofia, Amber, and James walked in.

"Hello, children" Chef Andre smiled. "What may I do for you?".

"It's what we can do for you" Amber happily announced. "Sofia, James, and I would like to volunteer to help out in the kitchen today".

"We know you're short staffed" James added. "We could help get things for you".

"And we could help with prep work, too" Sofia offered.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into to?" Chef Andre cautioned.

"Please, let us help" Amber pleaded. "The more hands, the better".

"Then I accept your generous offer" Chef Andre said, pleased. "Thank you".

Those in the kitchen spent the day getting the dinner for King Lundblad ready. With Sofia, Amber, and James fetching items, plus cutting up vegetables and cracking eggs, it was as if a full kitchen staff was working. The help of Sofia, Amber, and James even freed up Dorrie and Candice to work on some desserts for the dinner.

After everything was said and done, those in the kitchen stood back and admired their work.

"Everything is perfect" Chef Andre said, pleased, before turning to Sofia, Amber, and James. "I want to thank the three of you for helping out today. Your help really came in handy".

"You're very welcome, Chef Andre" Amber smiled.

"Perhaps we could do this again at some point?" James offered.

"We'd love to help out more often" Sofia added.

"I would like that" Chef Andre happily said. "The three of you are always welcome here".

"Well, I'll be" Miranda smiled as she watched the scene. "I never knew they did that. I'm so proud of them".

"They've been back in the kitchen a few times since then" Violet revealed. "Their help has always been appreciated, and Chef Andre has even thrown in the occasional cooking lesson".

"I can see that my children are able to handle difficult situations by themselves, and together as a group" Miranda said, pleased. "Thank you, Violet, for showing me these scenes. They've taken a weight off of my shoulders".

"You're very welcome, milady" Violet smiled as she powered down the Time Holodeck. "Before we go back home, I thought I'd give you a tour of Voyager City".

"I'd enjoy that" Miranda happily accepted.

 **Meanwhile, in Enchancia**

In the Peppertree Forest near Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice were standing in a clearing.

"What's going on?" Candice asked Dorrie.

"I don't know, Candy" Dorrie answered, using Candice's nickname. "All the message said was wait here for somebody from Warehouse Ten".

At that moment, a woman stepped out from the trees. It was the Grand Queen.

"Ma'am" Dorrie and Candice acknowledged as they curtsied.

"Please, at ease" the Grand Queen smiled. "I'm here on warehouse business. We have a mission for the two of you". The Grand Queen then handed Dorrie and Candice a backpack. "You'll find information on the mission, as well as supplies, in this backpack".

Dorrie opened up the backpack, and her and Candice read a piece of paper which had been inside the backpack.

"You're joking, correct?" Candice asked the Queen Mum, taken off guard.

"I'm afraid not" the Grand Queen said to Candice. "The artifact we want the two of you to get is a top priority. It could be dangerous in the wrong hands".

(To be continued in Chapter 11).

 **Author's notes**

" _And you tried having me kicked out of the castle for being a so-called danger!" Dorrie snapped at Cedric_ \- this refers to events seen in Chapter 4 of my story "Dorrie".

Candy is a nickname I came up with for Candice.

Chef Andre is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gizmo Gwen" and "The Littlest Princess".

Cordelia is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gone With The Wand".

Gryffindor and Slytherin are from "Harry Potter".

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

Hematite and Zahida are original characters created by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

Holodeck is originally from "Star Trek".

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

More information on Caitlyn can be found at the end of my story "Lockdown".

Sir Oliver is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Tale of the Noble Knight".

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my "Sofia the First" stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were (sort of like how _shtako_ is used in the SyFy TV series "Defiance").

The "A birthday mishap" part of this story is from the "Two Princesses and a Baby" episode of "Sofia the First", while the bit with Cedric and Dorrie was an idea I came up with.

The "A brand new friend may be all you need" part of this story is from "The Shy Princess" episode of "Sofia the First".

The "A perfect cup of tea" part of this story is from "Sofia the First: Once Upon A Princess".

The "A trip to Voyager Command" part of this story was an idea I came up with.

The Grand Queen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Best in Air Show". We first found out that the Grand Queen was working for Warehouse Ten in Chapter 47 of my story "Dorrie".

The "In Cinnibar City" part of this story was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ) who also wrote much of the dialog seen in that part of the story.

The Kingdom of Greenstod is based on Greenland.

The "Lending a hand" part of this story was an idea I came up with.

The "Meanwhile, in Enchancia" part of this story was an idea I came up with that leads into Chapter 11 of this story.

The Peppertree Forest is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Buttercups" and "Buttercup Amber".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ), and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

Voyager, Voyager Command, and Omni are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13"). Dorrie and Candice started working for Warehouse Ten in Chapter 47 of my story "Dorrie".

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

We all know of Candice's love for peanut butter. _Jolly Roger Brat_ recently passed along to me a recipe for a peanut crumb cake which the two of us agree Candice would love. I thought I would share that recipe here.

Peanut Crumb Cake.

1 package yellow cake mix.

3/4 cup peanut butter.

1/4 cup packed brown sugar.

1 cup water.

3 eggs.

1/4 cup vegetable oil.

1/3 cup chocolate chips.

1/4 cup peanut butter chips.

1/4 cup chopped nuts.

Preheat oven to 350. Spray 13x9 inch baking pan with nonstick cooking spray.

Beat cake mix, peanut butter, and brown sugar in large bowl with electric mixer at low speed until mixture resembles coarse crumbs. Remove 1/3 cup to medium bowl for topping. Add water, eggs, and oil to remaining mixture. Beat at medium speed until well blended.

Spread batter evenly in prepared pan. Add chocolate chips, peanut butter chips, and peanuts to reserved crumb mixture, mix well. Sprinkle over batter.

Bake 38 to 42 minutes or until toothpick inserted into center comes out clean. Cool cake completely in pan on wire rack.

 **Disclaimer**

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

Hematite, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from _SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek" and everything associated with it © CBS-TV, and Paramount Pictures.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ) are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, King Lundblad, _Slark_ , the Kingdom of Greenstod, and the Time Holodeck.


	11. Activities

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 11 of "Dorrie: Book Two" which starts shortly after Chapter 10 ended.

 **Chapter 11: Activities**

 **A new look**

In Scarlett's palace, Scarlett and Lavinia sat at a meeting for the alliance between Kippernium, Avalor, and Cinnibar. Scarlett had made some changes to her outfit in the past few days. Her outfit now sported half-shoulder sleeves and golden trimming on the stitches and collar. Scarlett's belt now sported a long scabbard on the other side of Scarlett's pouch with a sword in it and the belt now had a dragon-tiger design on the buckle (which matched the tattoo on Scarlett's right arm). But most intriguing was that she now wore a scarlet crown with a heart crest that held her hair in place, giving her a large bang of hair that covered her right eye.

Elena walked into the room with a curtsy and noticed Scarlett's new look. Scarlett smiled at Elena's reaction.

"Notice anything different about me?" Scarlett asked, raising her visible eyebrow.

"New haircut?" Elena joked and the three laughed.

"I'm taking on a new look" Scarlett announced.

"Why? Trying to impress King Joaquin?" Lavinia asked in a humorous tone of voice.

"Nah" Elana responded in a comical tone. "Scarlett just got tired of the same look after over 300 years, am I right?".

"I wanted to try something different" Scarlett answered.

At that moment, a servant brought in some refreshments, and poured some for Scarlett, Lavinia, and Elena. The three women then had a pleasant time talking among themselves, while also discussing the three way alliance. At one point, Scarlett thought back to a time a few weeks before Avalor was liberated.

 _Flashback:_

 _As Shuriki signed a trade agreement, a red mist came into the foyer and it resolved into the Scarlet Warrior as she glared._

 _"The Scarlet Warrior? What are you doing here?" Shuriki asked, chuckling innocently._

 _Scarlett sighed and cracked her knuckles and joints. "I'm everywhere, Shuriki. Your reign of terror on Avalor is about to come to an end"._

 _"If you could've ended my reign at any time, why didn't you?" Shuriki asked._

 _"Because, this isn't my fight. I'd stop you now, but I've got my hands full with two evil witches. Still, I warn you. You may think you're done with the past. But the past isn't done with you" Scarlett warned._

 _"Why do you think so badly of me?" Shuriki wondered._

 _"Well, let's see. You killed two of my closest friends from 41 years ago, you attacked Princess Elena, attacked the true Royal Family and caused them to be imprisoned in a painting, and you've wrongly sent Avalor into a shadow of its former self. Shall I continue?" Scarlett asked._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"You okay, Scarlett?" Elena asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" Scarlett reassured Elena. "I was just thinking of the past for a moment".

 **Night at Enchancia Castle**

Late that night, inside Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice crept through the castle halls. The royal family, as well as the castle servants, were asleep. Meanwhile, most of the guards were on duty outside of the castle.

"I'm not crazy about this" Candice whispered to Dorrie.

"I know what you mean" Dorrie whispered back. "But we have to get that artifact for the warehouse. And, the Grand Queen gave us something from the warehouse that will help us".

Dorrie brought out a crystal, and waved her hand over it. In a few moments, the crystal lit up, emitting a green glow which covered both Dorrie and Candice.

"The Crystal of Tempus" Candice observed. "Impressive!".

"When activated, it stops time around us" Dorrie explained. "We can move around freely, but those around us are frozen in time".

Dorrie and Candice slowly made their way through the halls until they reached the royal jewel room. Dorrie and Candice then opened the doors, and stepped inside. They looked up to see the three jewel room griffins (Jasper, Onyx, and Opal) frozen in time as they sat on their perches.

"Lets get that artifact, and be on our way" Dorrie suggested.

"Sounds good" Candice agreed.

Dorrie and Candice walked over to a shelf filled with royal crowns. Dorrie looked at the crowns, picked one up, and handed it to Candice.

"I'm actually holding ... King Gideon's crown?" Candice asked, with a sense of awe.

"And a powerful artifact, too" Dorrie remarked. "It was subconsciously infused over the years by King Gideon to have the power to control the castle trolls".

Dorrie then took a duplicate crown out of her backpack, and placed it where the original crown had sat.

"There" Dorrie smiled. "Nobody will ever suspect the original crown has been replaced with a non-functional copy".

"I don't feel right about this" Candice said, nervous. "Technically, this is stealing. And its a royal relic".

"This wouldn't have been my first choice, either" Dorrie confessed. "But what if the original crown were to fall into the wrong hands. Such a person could control Gnarly and the other trolls, even to the point of having them do evil things".

Candice shuttered at the thought as Dorrie put the original crown in her backpack.

"We've better get out of here" Dorrie suggested. "This crystal isn't going to stay on forever".

Dorrie and Candice left the jewel room, and started walking down a hall. A few minutes later, the crystal started flickering, then stopped glowing. At that same moment, time around Dorrie and Candice returned to normal. They then heard footsteps coming from around a corner.

"Now what?" Candice asked, taken off guard.

"Stick to the script" Dorrie reminded Candice.

At that moment, Baileywick walked into view.

"Girls?" Baileywick asked, puzzled. "What are the two of you doing up so late?".

"Sorry, Mr. Baileywick" Dorrie apologized.

"Since Dorrie and I have tomorrow off, we thought we would do some stargazing tonight" Candice explained. "We were just on our way to bed".

"It is a bit late to be up" Baileywick commented. "However, the two of you have the day off tomorrow, and I can't really fault you for doing something educational. I was just on my way to bed as well. I had some paperwork to finish up".

"Then we'll bid you good night, Mr. Baileywick" Dorrie said.

"Good night, girls" Baileywick smiled as Dorrie and Candice walked off. "Pleasant dreams".

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Candice reached Dorrie's room. The two then walked inside, and closed the door behind them.

"That was close" Candice said of their encounter with Baileywick.

"Tell me about it" Dorrie agreed. "I for one will be glad to hand over this crown to the Grand Queen tomorrow. The sooner this crown is out of our hair, the better".

"We've better be getting to bed" Candice said as she opened a door which connected Dorrie's room to her room.

"Good night, Candice" Dorrie smiled.

"Good night, Dorrie" Candice smiled back. "See you in the morning".

 **Handoff ... and prying eyes**

The following afternoon, Dorrie and Candice were walking in the village having a pleasant conversation. In a few minutes, the two walked into an alley where a royal carriage was waiting. Standing next to the carriage was the Grand Queen.

"Good afternoon, girls" the Grand Queen smiled. "I take it you have the item?".

"Right here, ma'am" Dorrie responded as she took off the backpack she had been wearing, and handed it to the Grand Queen. "You'll find the crystal in there as well".

"Very good" the Grand Queen acknowledged as she handed the backpack to her driver, then turned back to Dorrie and Candice. "We are in your debt".

"We come to serve" Candice said as she and Dorrie curtsied.

"I've better get going" the Grand Queen announced as she climbed aboard the carriage. "I have to get this to you-know-where. Again, thank you for your help".

"You're most welcome, ma'am" Dorrie acknowledged.

As the royal carriage left the alley, Dorrie and Candice walked out of the alley.

"What was that all about, Cooper?" a boy's voice came from behind Dorrie and Candice.

Dorrie and Candice turned around to see a boy Dorrie's age standing there.

"Who is this?" Candice asked Dorrie about the boy, curious.

"Ah, yes! You haven't had the _pleasure_ " Dorrie answered in disgust. "This is Derek Von Schroeder. He's been in some of my classes at Hexley Hall".

"So, this is the famous Candice Cooper" Derek said in a stuck up tone of voice. "I was half expecting her to have horns ... considering she was created by Maleficent".

"Don't let him get to you, Candy" Dorrie said to Candice. "He's abrasive in an annoying way".

"I tend to call myself better than you lot" Derek said in a self assured way.

"You have a way with people, don't you?" Dorrie said to Derek in a disgusted tone of voice.

"We could go on like this all day" Derek commented. "But back to the question at hand - what were you and your sister doing in an alley with the Grand Queen?".

"Royal business" Dorrie answered.

"In an alley?" Derek questioned.

"If you must know, we were delivering something the Grand Queen wanted" Dorrie started. "She put Candice and me in charge of buying a birthday gift for one of her friends. Since that friend sometimes visits the village, the Grand Queen wanted us to deliver it to her in an out of the way place. Satisfied, nosey?!".

"For the moment" Derek chuckled as he walked away. "See you when school starts".

"Charming fellow" Candice remarked in an unimpressed voice.

"You don't know the half of it, Candy" Dorrie informed Candice. "He and his family from House Von Schroeder are _old magic_ \- generations and generations of inherited wealth, both magical and financial. And they're snobs to boot. No wonder House Cosmarune wants nothing to do with House Von Schroeder. Our house has allied itself with magical houses who are both rich and not so rich. House Von Schroeder, on the other hand, only allies itself with magical houses who are as snobbish as they are".

"Sounds like a nice bunch" Candice theorized, not impressed.

"Because our house allies itself with what the Von Schroeder's consider to be _lesser_ families, they look down their noses at us Cosmarune's" Dorrie explained. "There are times I'd like to take a cast iron frying pan to Derek!".

"He's that bad?" Candice asked.

"At Hexley Hall, he always tries to be the top of everything ... in an annoying way" Dorrie started. "Thing is, I've kinda gotten in his way. I'm a bit better at magic than he is, and as a result, I tend to score higher on magical tests than he does. I've heard it makes his blood boil".

"Ah! You're rivals" Candice observed.

"You could call it that" Dorrie admitted. "But, enough of Derek. I won't have him spoiling our day off. Anything special you would like to do, Candy?".

"I hear Mr. Cook has opened a pizzeria next to his bakery" Candice remarked. "In addition to regular pizza, he also sells specialty pizza - including a steak and cheese pizza which everybody is raving about".

"Sounds good" Dorrie smiled. "Let's go".

 **Back at the castle**

Later that afternoon, Dorrie and Candice arrived back at Enchancia Castle. As they entered the castle, they noticed the castle servants were busy with some major activity.

"What's going on, Mom?" Candice asked Violet.

"The royal family is going on a vacation to Merroway Cove ... and the three of us are going along" Violet gleefully announced to Candice and Dorrie.

"Wow!" Dorrie exclaimed in awe.

"We'll be leaving in two days" Violet informed her daughters. "Meanwhile, there's preparations to take care of".

"We'll pitch in" Candice announced on behalf of herself and Dorrie.

"There's a lot to do, and not much time to do it" Violet announced. "If the two of you will come with me, we can split up my tasks among the three of us".

"Then lets go" Dorrie smiled.

 **Three days later**

The Floating Palace had arrived at Marroway Cove a day ago, and the royal family were in the midst of their vacation. Sofia had gone out to look for Oona, and Dorrie and Candice had gone along since Sofia had wanted to introduce Dorrie and Candice to Oona.

As Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice walked along the shoreline, they noticed a teenage mermaid swimming for her life. Right on her tail was a shark with every intention of eating the mermaid.

"Let's sort this out!" Dorrie said to Candice.

Candice raised her wand, and shouted "Obscuras!". The sky then darkened, as thunder and lightening took place in the sky. It was enough to stop the shark in his tracks.

Dorrie then raised her wand, pointed it at the shark, and shouted "Vadisima!". A green beam of magical energy shot from Dorrie's wand, causing a magical blast just above the shark. The shark quickly fled the scene as a result.

Candice once again raised her wand, and shouted "Unobscuras!". The sky then returned to normal.

"I didn't know you two knew Avaloran magic" Sofia said to Dorrie and Candice, impressed.

"When we visited Avalor with our mom, Mateo was kind enough to teach us some Avaloran magic" Dorrie revealed.

At that moment, the teenage mermaid swam up to Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice.

"Thank you for saving me from that shark" the mermaid said gratefully to Dorrie and Candice. "My name is Ondine".

"You're very welcome, Ondine" Dorrie smiled.

"It was our pleasure" Candice happily added.

Suddenly, Dorrie and Candice's amulets became visible, and glowed brightly. Then, Dorrie and Candice transformed into mermaids as their amulets stopped glowing.

"What?!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed, taken off guard.

"When you rescued Ondine, your amulets must have rewarded you by giving you the power to transform into mermaids" Sofia explained to Dorrie and Candice. "My amulet allow me to transform into a mermaid as well". Sofia then used her amulet to transform into a mermaid.

"Wow!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed, impressed.

"We've better see that Ondine gets home safely" Sofia suggested to Dorrie and Candice. "That shark might still be hanging around somewhere".

"Good idea" Dorrie agreed.

Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Ondine dived into the water, and made their way down toward the home of the merpeople of Merroway Cove. As Dorrie and Candice descended into the water, they were amazed at how they could breath underwater, and how they could swim like a fish. Dorrie and Candice were also impressed with the underwater beauty around them.

In a short while, the four reached the home of the merpeople. Ondine led Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice inside. Once inside, Ondine took Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice to see Queen Emmaline. Ondine then explained to Queen Emmaline what had happened.

"It's good to see you again, Princess Sofia" Emmaline smiled. "Your two friends came to Ondine's rescue, and we are in their debt. Might I know their names?".

"Queen Emmaline" Sofia started, "these are Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice of House Cosmarune".

"Did you say Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice?" Emmaline asked, impressed. "Scarlett has told me good things about them".

"You know Queen Scarlett?" Dorrie asked Emmaline, surprised.

"I should say I do" Emmaline happily answered. "The two of us are close friends, and she visits here often. In fact, she's here right now".

In a few moments, Scarlett, in mermaid form, swam up.

"It's good to see the three of you" Scarlett smiled as she hugged Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice. "Sofia, nice job you did in Avalor. I remember when I first made the Amulet of Avalor - I was living in what was left of Meruvia, and I forged it in the Meruvian mines".

"Wow!" Sofia exclaimed, impressed.

"And, Dorrie and Candice" Scarlet started, "nice job the two of you did in Kippernium. Also, nice job coming to Ondine's aid".

"I think a celebration is in order" Emmaline announced, before turning to Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice. "I'd like the three of you to return to the surface, and arrange with the royal family of Enchancia for a celebration to be held on the surface tonight. I'd like to honor Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice for their bravery in rescuing Ondine".

 **That night**

Aboard the Floating Palace, those aboard were getting ready for the celebration. In one room of the Floating Palace, Violet was helping Dorrie and Candice get ready.

"I don't see what the big deal is" Candice remarked.

"We only did what anybody else would have done - come to the aid of somebody who needed help" Dorrie added.

"Not everybody would have" Violet pointed out. "The two of you have done us proud".

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Violet called out.

The door opened, and in walked Baileywick.

"We're ready" Baileywick smiled.

"We'll be there momentarily" Violet acknowledged as Baileywick left. Violet then looked at Dorrie and Candice. "This is a big occasion. Your maid uniforms won't do".

"But, this was a working vacation for us" Dorrie pointed out.

"We left our casual clothes back at the castle" Candice added.

"Not to worry, girls" Violet smiled as she pointed her wand at Dorrie and Candice. "Witch-a-doodle-do". Dorrie and Candice's uniforms then magically changed into elegant witch gowns - a blue one for Dorrie, and a cream colored one for Candice. Violet then waved her wand over herself, and once again said "Witch-a-doodle-do". Violet's uniform then magically changed into an elegant light green witch gown.

In a few minutes, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked out onto the deck of the Floating Palace.

"Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice of House Cosmarune" Baileywick announced as everybody assembled clapped.

"Go" Violet smiled as she gave Dorrie and Candice a gentle nudge. "This is your night".

Dorrie and Candice walked up to Queen Emmaline who was sitting on a fancy pillow. Dorrie and Candice then kneeled down before Queen Emmaline. Emmaline then put a necklace around Dorrie's neck, and a necklace around Candice's neck. Each necklace contained a small light blue crystal which glowed.

"These are sea crystals that are quite rare" Queen Emmaline explained. "Since they are rare, we only give them out as a very high honor to those who perform the highest acts of bravery. Please accept these as our thanks for saving our dear Ondine".

"These are lovely" Dorrie remarked, impressed. "Thank you".

"We will treasure these always" Candice added, equally impressed. "Thank you".

Everybody clapped. At that same moment, King Roland walked up.

"Dorrie, Candice" Roland started, "I want you to know that as soon as we get back, I'll be contacting Mrs. Hanshaw, and have her arrange for the two of you to receive the Buttercup special medal for lifesaving".

Everybody again clapped.

"I also have another surprise for the two of you" Roland announced to Dorrie and Candice. "I was going to save it as a surprise for when we returned to the castle, but I thought you should know now. As you know, we've been working on an large empty room in the castle which is near Inventor Gwen's workshop. I can now tell you that the empty room is being turned into a magical workshop ... for the two of you to use in your capacity as the royal magicians of Enchancia".

"These crystals, the Buttercup special medal for lifesaving, and a workshop ... are all overwhelming" Dorrie said with a tear of happiness. "Candice and I are quite touched by the kindness shown to us tonight. Thank you".

"Really ... quite touched" Candice added, with a tear of happiness in her eye as well. "Thank you".

"The two of you are very welcome" Roland smiled as he hugged Dorrie and Candice. Meanwhile, everybody clapped once again, touched by the happy scene.

"Dorrie and Candice do you proud" Queen Miranda remarked to Violet as she and Scarlett walked up.

"Indeed" Scarlett agreed. "They are two fine young ladies - the result of a kind and loving mother".

Violet smiled at Miranda and Scarlett's praise.

Two chairs were brought out, and Dorrie and Candice sat next to Queen Emmaline. As the three sat together, the merpeople came up to the side of the Floating Palace as Emmaline introduced Dorrie and Candice to each merperson. Dorrie and Candice enjoyed meeting Oona, Cora, Plank, Fluke, and the other merpeople. It was truly one of the best nights of their lives.

(End of Chapter 11).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we'll have an updated look at what is coming in future chapters of "Dorrie: Book Two" ...

Enchancia's water supply is being polluted by the evil witch Neila, which in turn causes people in Enchancia to get sick ... including Baileywick (combined idea by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ and _Niagara14301_ ).

The new school year starts. At Hexley Hall, Abby Murphy comes in as a new student who is accepted into Pepperton House. Meanwhile, at Royal Prep, Princess Isabel from Avalor starts her royal schooling, and is helped out by Dorrie and Candice (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

There is a group troop hike between Danika's Lily troop, Jeremiah's Bobcat troop, James' Groundhog troop, and Sofia & Amber's Buttercup troop (idea by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ ).

Dorrie and Candice face the evil witch Neila (idea by _Gbro15300_ ).

As Maleficent takes a potion that keeps her good, her evil side slowly starts emerging again, and eventually the potion stops working as Maleficent takes Mal and resumes her evil life (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

Candice is devastated by Maleficent's return to evil. As Candice grieves, her and Dorrie's amulets summon from "Bewitched" Doctor Bombay and Uncle Arthur. Bombay puts things into prospective for Candice, while Arthur uses his wit to cheer up Candice (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

Cedric's less than outstanding achievements brings ridicule from his fellow sorcerers at an annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses. Cedric, saddened and ashamed, promises himself he will someday make them eat their words, which sets into motion a new round of unsuccessful attempts by Cedric to take over Enchancia (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

 **Author's notes**

" _And, Dorrie and Candice" Scarlet started, "nice job the two of you did in Kippernium"_ \- this refers to events in Chapters 4 and 5 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Candy is a nickname I've come up with for Candice.

Cora, Oona, Plank, and Queen Emmaline are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Floating Palace", while Fluke is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Cool Hand Fluke" (in which Oona, Cora, and Queen Emmaline also appeared).

Danika Knight-Cook, Derek Von Schroeder, Jeremiah Cook, and Joseph Seth Cook (A.K.A. Mr. Cook), are characters created by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury._ In regard to Derek Von Schroeder, I want to thank _SailorWednesdayMercury_ for providing some useful background information which makes Derek fit right into "Dorrie: Book Two".

Elena, Isabel, and Mateo are, of course, from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", and "Elena of Avalor".

For more about how Violet has witch powers, see Chapter 37 of my story "Dorrie".

Gnarly and the other trolls and originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Let The Good Times Troll" and "The Fliegel Has Landed".

" _It's good to see the three of you" Scarlett smiled as she hugged Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice. "Sofia, nice job you did in Avalor. I remember when I first made the Amulet of Avalor - I was living in what was left of Meruvia, and I forged it in the Meruvian mines"_ \- having Scarlett live in what was left of Meruvia when the Amulet of Avalor was made was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ).

Jasper, Onyx, and Opal are originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Amulet of Avalor" and "Minimus is Missing".

King Gideon is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Let The Good Times Troll".

King Joaquin is originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Royal Retreat".

Kippernium, and the now grown-up Lavinia, are originally from "Jane and the Dragon".

Meruvia is from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

 _Obscuras!_ and _Vadisima!_ are magical spells from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" (I came up with _Unobscuras!_ as a counter spell to _Obscuras!_ ).

Ondine: Latin for _little wave_.

Tempus: Latin for _time_.

The "A new look" scene in this story was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ) who also supplied much of the dialog for that scene.

The Floating Palace is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Floating Palace" and "Cool Hand Fluke".

The Grand Queen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Best In Air Show".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ), and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The vacation to Marroway Cove is dedicated to _Gbro15300_ who wanted to see Dorrie and Candice visit Marroway Cove, and meet the merpeople.

The warehouse (A.K.A. Warehouse Ten) is from my stories "Dorrie", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13"). Dorrie and Candice started working for Warehouse Ten in Chapter 47 of "Dorrie" (which is also the chapter where they discovered that the Grand Queen is working for Warehouse Ten).

" _When we visited Avalor with our mom, Mateo was kind enough to teach us some Avaloran magic" Dorrie revealed_ \- this refers to events in Chapter 6 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

 _Witch-a-doodle-do_ is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Cauldronation Day".

 **Disclaimer**

"Bewitched" and everything associated with it © Screen Gems, Ashmont Productions, and Sony Pictures Television.

Danika Knight-Cook, Derek Von Schroeder, Jeremiah Cook, Joseph Seth Cook (A.K.A. Mr. Cook), and the other original ideas from _SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Jane and the Dragon" and everything associated to it © Martin Baynton, Mike Fallows, Theo Baynton, Nelvana, and Weta Productions.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ) are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Neila, and Ondine.


	12. Helping Out

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: Chapter 12 of "Dorrie: Book Two" starts shortly after Chapter 11 ended.

 **Chapter 12: Helping Out**

 **A kingdom in crisis**

It was late summer in Enchancia, and the kingdom was facing a crisis. The main water supply was making people sick. There was something in the water causing this, and everybody was at a loss to explain it. Since Danika and Jeremiah were visiting Enchancia, the two decided to help by going out and investigating the situation.

As night fell, Danika and Jeremiah found themselves standing on a hill which overlooked the ocean beside Enchancia. The ocean fed into a river which in turn provided Enchancia with its water supply. As Danika and Jeremiah looked at the point where the ocean met the river, they noticed that a witch was hovering on a broom over the spot, pointing her wand at the water. The witch was Neila, and Neila's wand was shooting out a stream of green goo which was being absorbed by the water.

"Neila is poisoning Enchancia's water supply!" Danika exclaimed to Jeremiah in shock.

"And the polluted water is making everyone in Enchancia sick!" Jeremiah acknowledged. "But Baileywick is the sickest!".

As Neila flew off, Danika's Amulet of Kippernilot started glowing. Meanwhile, far away in another time in the future, on Hope Island in 1993, a group of teenagers were gathered. The teenagers were Kwame, a boy from Ghana; Wheeler, a boy from the United States; Linka, a girl from Eastern Europe; Gi, a girl from Thailand; and Ma-Ti, a boy from the Amazon of Brazil. The five teenagers were the Planeteers, a group which protected the world from pollution, criminals, villains and natural disasters.

Ma-Ti's ring began to go haywire. "Heart! I sense pain and sickness due to water pollution in a far off kingdom" Ma-Ti announced. "It is caused by a witch named Neila. People's lives hang in the balance. A man named Baileywick has been affected by it the most so he's the sickest!".

"Let our powers combine!" Kwame commanded. "Earth!".

"Fire!" Wheeler joined in.

"Wind!" Linka continued.

"Wat ... wait! What's happening?" Gi exclaimed in shock.

"Gi!" Ma-Ti shouted, noticing Gi beginning to be summoned by Danika's amulet, but not knowing what was happening.

"Help me, Planeteers!" Gi pleaded before she vanished.

Back in Enchancia, Danika and Jeremiah continued to look at the water, when Gi appeared out of thin air.

"Who are you?" Jeremiah asked Gi, taken off guard.

"My name is Gi, and I'm a Planeteer from Thailand in the year 1993" Gi answered. Gi then suddenly received some information which appeared in her mind out of nowhere. "I understand that you have an Eco Emergency on your hands?".

"Neila the evil witch has polluted Enchancia's water supply" Danika explained. "Can you help clean it up?".

"Yes I can" Gi said as she raised her ring. "Water!".

A jet of water streamed from Gi's ring and put Neila's water polluting plan out of action, cleaning Enchancia's water supply. At that point, Gi started disappearing into thin air as she was being directed back home.

"Thanks for your assistance, Gi" Danika said, gratefully.

"I'm happy to oblige" Gi responded as she faded out of sight. "And, as Captain Planet always says, _the power is yours!_ ".

"Well, that takes care of one problem" Jeremiah pointed out to Danika. "But now we have to find a cure for those who are sick".

"Allow us to help" a woman's voice came from behind Danika and Jeremiah.

Danika and Jeremiah looked to see two women standing there - a 32-year-old woman, and a 30-year-old woman. Each woman was wearing a silver Omni on her belt.

"You're ... Voyagers" Danika remarked to the two women.

"Yes" the 32-year-old woman confirmed as she brought out a sealed envelope, and handed it to Danika. "This envelope contains the recipe for a cure for those who have been sickened by the pollution. You'll also find dosing instructions with the recipe".

"Thank you" Danika said gratefully as she took the envelope. "What is your name?".

"We come from the future" the 32-year-old woman said of herself and her slightly younger companion. "Our names have to remain secret for now".

"Understood" Jeremiah acknowledged.

"I take it the two of you will be returning to Enchancia Castle?" the younger of the two women asked Danika and Jeremiah.

"Yes" Danika answered.

"Then please deliver this to Dorrie and Candice" the younger woman requested as she handed a smaller sealed envelope to Danika. "It contains information that will be useful to them in the months ahead".

"Consider it done" Danika promised.

"You've best be getting back to the castle" the older of the two women said to Danika and Jeremiah. "People are in need of that cure".

"We're leaving now" Danika acknowledged. "Thank you".

As Danika and Jeremiah left on a wagon, the two women watched from a distance. The older of the two women opened her Omni, and a green light flashed on.

"Green light, Louise" the 32-year-old woman said to the 30-year-old woman. "This time line is back to normal".

"We've best be getting home, Bethany" the 30-year-old woman suggested to the 32-year-old woman. "It's going to be pizza night".

"Good times" Bethany smiled.

At that moment, Neila flew up on her broom.

"Who are the two of you to disrupt my plans?!" Neila demanded to know of Bethany and Louise.

"Who do we have to be?!" Louise snapped at Neila.

"I'll make you pay for your arrogance!" Neila said in anger as she started approaching Louise and Bethany on her broom.

There were some bushes between Neila, and Bethany and Louise. Bethany and Louise pointed their fingers at the bushes. In a few moments, the bushes grew taller and thicker, catching Neila as she flew in.

"What is going on here?!" Neila asked in shock as she tried to free herself from the bushes. "Who ... what ... are you?".

"We have magical powers ... just like you do" Bethany pointed out.

"The wands, magical spells, and all that" Louise added.

"But, just to let you know, the two of us have a special power connected to our status as _peculiars_ " Bethany informed Neila. "The two of us have the ability to control plants".

"We'll leave you here" Louise announced to Neila. "By the time you get free from those bushes, we'll be long gone".

"Have a nice night" Bethany chuckled at Neila as she and Louise walked away.

"Damned _peculiars_!" Neila shouted in disgust. "The next time we meet, you'll pay, and pay dearly!".

Bethany and Louise walked down a hill. Once they were out of sight of Neila, they opened their Omni's, with each Omni showing a green light which indicated that the time line was normal. Bethany and Louise then adjusted the dials of their Omni's, each pushed a button on the side of their Omni's, and each disappeared into thin air.

 **The next day**

The next morning, at Enchancia Castle, most of the staff, as well as the royal family, were ill due to the pollution in the water. Thanks to Danika and Jeremiah, they had supplied medical authorities in the village with the cure. In fact, the royal doctor had just finished up checking the royal family, and the staff. The royal doctor had given those affected the cure, but it would take a while for the cure to kick in.

As the royal doctor was leaving, he noticed Dorrie, Candice, and Abby racing around trying to see to the needs of those who were ill. The three girls were unaffected by the pollution, and were really the only help the castle had at the moment.

"Girls" the royal doctor started, "you really need to take a rest. You can't put the weight of the whole world on your shoulders".

"I'm needed" Dorrie pointed out. "Besides, I owe this castle a huge debt. It was the royal family who allowed me to come here from the orphanage, and this is where I met my adoptive mom".

"After the Royal War, King Roland allowed me and my parents to start a new life here" Abby added. "I for one am very grateful for what King Roland did, and it's an honor to be able to serve when needed".

"After I turned good, King Roland offered me a new life with a clean slate" Candice explained. "Because of that, I now have a home here at the castle, and a mother and sister I love very much. I'll always be in King Roland's debt for giving me a second chance".

"Very well" the royal doctor acknowledged in defeat, seeing the three girls were set to do their duty no matter what.

As the royal doctor left the castle, an idea entered his mind as he climbed aboard his carriage and made his way back to the village.

A few hours later, in the castle kitchen, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby were busy making a light meal for those who were recovering.

"Done" Candice announced as she started plating some hot food on dishes.

"All we have to do is to put these dishes on carts, and start taking them to those recovering" Dorrie acknowledged.

"We can split it up" Abby suggested. "I can start with the servants quarters, while the two of you see to the royal family".

"Sounds good" Dorrie smiled. "We'll take a rest for a few minutes, then we can get started".

"You mean you'll go to your rooms and take a well deserved rest" a woman's voice said to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

The three girls looked up to see Mrs. Hanshaw standing there, with Miss Honey, Lucinda's mother, and Maleficent standing behind Mrs. Hanshaw.

"That's a kind offer, but ..." Dorrie started.

"Look at the three of you" Maleficent said to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby in a concerned tone of voice. "You've run yourselves ragged".

"We're helping out where we can" Candice pointed out.

"It's our duty" Abby added.

"Enough of that" Miss Honey countered. "To bed with the three of you - doctor's orders".

"Doctor's orders?" Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

"The royal doctor told us how the three of you are working at a fever pitch" Lucinda's mother answered.

"We're here to help" Mrs. Hanshaw informed Dorrie, Candice, and Abby. "Ruby, Lucinda, and Matilda are staying with Jade's parents while we take care of things here, while baby Mal is being looked after by Cornelia Rose. And, some men and woman from the village are on their way here as we speak. The occupants here at the castle will be well looked after until they can get back on their feet".

"I, for one, would like to stay and help" Dorrie offered.

"As would I" Candice added.

"And I" Abby piped up.

"Girls" a woman's voice said from the doorway, "get some rest".

Everybody looked to see Queen Miranda standing there dressed in a nightgown, robe, and slippers, looking somewhat tired.

"I appreciate what the three of you have done" Miranda said to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby. "But, I'm horrified that you three girls were forced to take on adult responsibilities. King Roland and I would never expect the three of you to do such a demanding task. Now please go to your rooms and get a good sleep. Consider it a royal command".

"Yes, ma'am" Dorrie, Candice, and Abby acknowledged, disappointed.

"Thank you for your help" Miranda smiled at Dorrie, Candice, and Abby. "It will be remembered, I promise".

Shortly after that, Maleficent led Dorrie, Candice, and Abby out of the castle kitchen. As they left, Miranda smiled in pride at what the three girls had done. Miranda started walking, but found herself a bit weak.

"Let's sit you down, Miranda" Mrs. Hanshaw said as she helped Miranda to a chair.

"Thank you, Helen" Miranda said, gratefully.

"I'll get you some tea, my Queen" Miss Honey said as she went over to the stove to warm some water.

"And I have some Sadain Root with me" Lucinda's mother announced. "It tastes like cinnamon, and will make an excellent strength restorer to add to the tea".

 **Pleasant conversations**

After Maleficent had taken Dorrie and Abby to their rooms, and made sure they got to bed, she walked Candice to her room. Maleficent then helped Candice get ready for bed. As Candice climbed into bed, Maleficent looked around Candice's room, impressed.

"This is a nice room you have, Candice" Maleficent remarked. "You've made yourself a fine life here at Enchancia Castle".

"Thank you" Candice happily acknowledged as Maleficent sat down on the edge of Candice's bed.

"I'm sorry, you know" Maleficent confessed. "I'm sorry that you've had to put up with insults in the past because I created you. I'm sorry that some have unjustly labeled you because you were connected to the old me".

"That has let up a great deal" Candice reassured Maleficent. "People have come to see me as my own person ... somebody they can trust".

"That's good to hear" Maleficent said, pleased. "I've changed for the better. And, it's a wonderful feeling. I've come to know the joy of being good ... the same joy you must feel".

"Yes" Candice admitted happily. "It's the best feeling in the world".

Candice and Maleficent smiled at each other with a shared happiness.

"I've better let you get to bed" Maleficent said to Candice as she started to leave.

"I'm not sleepy" Candice started, "just a bit worn out. I'd like it if we could talk for a little while".

"I'd like that" Maleficent smiled. "Perhaps you could fill me in on what's been going on in your life lately?".

"You got it" Candice smiled back.

A little while later, Violet was in her room in bed recovering when a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Violet invited.

The door opened, and in walked Miss Honey.

"Jennifer" Violet smiled. "This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?".

"I and some others from the village are here to help out" Miss Honey answered. "Most of those here in the castle are recovering, so we came in to help".

"I knew things were bad" Violet acknowledged, worried. "But, I didn't realize things were _that_ bad".

"For a little while, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby were doing most of the household work by themselves" Miss Honey explained. "They were running themselves ragged until we found out about it and sent them to bed".

"Thank you" Violet said, appreciative. "I imagine, however, the three of them put up an argument. The three of them have a work ethic well beyond their years".

"Yes" Miss Honey agreed. "They wanted to stay and help, but Queen Miranda showed up and told them to go to bed. Actually, she made it a royal command".

"Bless her" Violet smiled. "That woman is a saint".

"Would you care for something to eat?" Miss Honey asked Violet. "I have some scrambled eggs here".

"That sounds wonderful" Violet accepted as she sat up, and Miss Honey handed her a plate of scrambled eggs and a fork. Violet then started eating. "These are delicious. Thank you".

"Thank Dorrie, Candice, and Abby" Miss Honey smiled. "Before we sent them to bed, the three of them made a bunch of scrambled eggs for those recovering here in the castle".

"Their fine girls" Violet happily acknowledged.

Meanwhile, in Baileywick's room, Baileywick was in bed recovering when a knock came at his door.

"Come in" Baileywick invited in a weak voice.

The door opened, and in walked Mrs. Hanshaw.

"Helen" Baileywick smiled. "This is a wonderful surprise. Let me get up and greet you properly".

"You stay right in bed, Groundhog" Mrs. Hanshaw gently directed. "You need to get your strength back".

"Yes, ma'am" Baileywick responded, playfully.

Mrs. Hanshaw then brought out a bottle, and poured some of its contents into a glass.

"The royal doctor has ordered a second helping of the cure for you" Mrs. Hanshaw announced as she handed the glass to Baileywick. "He says that since you were the sickest, a second helping should help speed your recovery".

"Thank you, Helen" Baileywick gratefully said as he drank the contents of the glass.

"You're welcome" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled as she took the glass from Baileywick. "And, we want you at your best for that big scout gathering coming up".

"Which I'm very much looking forward to" Baileywick smiled back.

 **Elsewhere in the castle**

At that same moment, in the Enchancia Castle communications room, Eric Androcasia (King Roland's royal lawyer, and a warlock) stood with a guard looking at a magical map. On the map, three dozen brooms were shown flying toward the castle. At that same moment, a woman's voice came over a crystal ball in the communications room.

"This is Laudomia Moonasta to Enchancia Castle" the woman's voice announced. "You are ordered to surrender and be taken over, by order of our great leader, Neila. This is your only warning. If you do not surrender, we will be forced to use deadly force".

"Sir?" the guard asked Eric, ready to receive orders.

"Neila's scum!" Eric said in disgust. "Order the guards to the walls, and prepare for combat".

The guard motioned another guard, who ran off to relay Eric's orders. The guard with Eric then looked down at the magical map.

"Additional brooms coming in from the opposite direction" the guard reported.

"How many?" Eric asked.

"Multiple brooms" the guard reported. "Four dozen brooms. No, six dozen brooms".

"Oh, great!" Eric exclaimed in defeat. "Neila knew we would be weak by this sickness, and she's taking full advantage of it!"

As the additional six dozen brooms approached, another woman's voice (leading the additional six dozen brooms) came over the crystal ball.

"This is Princess Fidelia of _The Order_. Enchancia Castle is under our protection. Withdraw ... or be destroyed!".

"Negative!" Laudomia barked. "We have authority here! Don't force us to engage your brooms".

"Why not?" Fidelia asked. "King Roland is a highly valued friend of _The Order_. He is behind us. You are in front of us. If you value your lives, be somewhere else!".

Laudomia, seeing that her force was now out gunned, ordered her force to retreat. As soon as the force led by Laudomia left the area, Fidelia touched a small, ear mounted communications device on her head, and started speaking.

"This is Princess Fidelia to Enchancia Castle" Fidelia announced. "The force sent here by Neila has been driven off. With your permission, my force will help defend the castle until your people get back on their feet".

"Thank you, Princess Fidelia" Eric communicated, grateful.

"Eric?" Fidelia asked, pleased. "Eric Androcasia?".

"Yes, Princess Fidelia" Eric confirmed. "Valentina and I are now living in Enchancia. I'm King Roland's royal lawyer".

"Well, it's nice to come across you again" Fidelia said happily. "I always said you'd go far".

"How did you know about Neila's attack?" Eric asked.

"We received intelligence about what Neila was up to" Fidelia reported. "My mother, Queen Annora, immediately ordered me to assemble a force to come to the defense of Enchancia Castle".

"We're very grateful for your assistance" Eric acknowledged. "To be truthful, we couldn't have repelled them by ourselves".

"Anytime, Eric" Fidelia happily said. "My force will be landing in the castle courtyard in a few minutes".

"Alert the other guards that we have friendly company coming" Eric said to the guard with him.

"At once, sir" the guard acknowledged as he walked out of the room.

 **A few days later**

Life had returned to normal at Enchancia Castle, with everybody who had been sick now fully recovered.

At a parade ground near the castle, King Roland was presiding over an award ceremony. All the adults who had helped out at the castle during the sickness were each being awarded a medal - the Enchancia Cross. After the medals were awarded, Roland turned to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

"Today's recipients of the Enchancia Cross and I met earlier, and we all decided there are three young ladies who deserve something quite special" Roland announced. "Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice, and Miss Murphy - please step up here".

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby stepped up on the platform where King Roland was standing. At that same moment, the knights of Enchancia rode up on their horses.

"The three of you went above and beyond the call of duty when you acted alone to take care of everybody who was sick at the castle" Roland said to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby. "Because of that, it is my great honor to award each of you ... the Shield of Valor".

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby gasped in amazement as the crowd clapped and cheered.

"To present the Shields of Valor, I'd like to call up Enchancia's most decorated knight, Sir Bartleby" Roland announced as Bartleby walked up, and stood before Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

"My dear Lady Dorrie" Bartleby started, "it is my honor to award you the Shield of Valor".

"Thank you, Sir Bartleby" Dorrie smiled as she accepted the Shield of Valor.

"My dear Lady Candice" Bartleby again started, "it is my honor to award you the Shield of Valor".

"Thank you, Sir Bartleby" Candice smiled as she accepted the Shield of Valor.

"My dear Miss Murphy" Bartleby said as he addressed Abby, "it is my honor to award you the Shield of Valor".

"Thank you, Sir Bartleby" Abby smiled as she accepted the Shield of Valor.

"And I thank the three of you for seeing to all of us during our time of need" Bartleby said gratefully to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

Everybody in the crowd once again clapped and cheered. Meanwhile, Maleficent was standing next to Violet, as well as Abby's parents.

"Your daughters do you proud" Maleficent smiled at Violet, as well as Abby's parents.

Violet, as well as Abby's parents, smiled back at Maleficent in gratitude. It was truly a fine day.

 **Secrets revealed**

The next day, at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Scarlett entered Hematite's workshop wearing her royal dress.

"Queen Scarlett" Hematite acknowledged before bowing.

Scarlett put a smile on her face before chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?" Hematite asked, taken off guard.

"I'm not Queen Scarlett" the Queen of Cinnibar confessed.

"Huh?" Hematite asked, confused.

"I am" a woman's voice came from the corner, as an exact duplicate of Scarlett wearing her warrior outfit stepped forward.

Hematite's eyes darted from one Scarlett to the other.

"Did you ever think how I managed to be in two places at once?" the Scarlett in the warrior outfit asked. "Queen Scarlett has always been able to tend to royal business while the Scarlet Warrior has been making her rounds".

That was when it dawned on Hematite. "A sister? A twin?".

The Scarlett in the dress extended her hand toward Hematite. "I'm Ariana. Nice to meet you".

Hematite shook Ariana's hand. "You were Queen Scarlett the whole time?"

"No, we're both Queen Scarlett. And we're both the Scarlett Warrior" the real Scarlett smiled as she snapped her fingers and the twins' outfits switched with each other. "We take turns every day".

"What about Faith? Who's daughter is she?" Hematite asked, curious.

"Mine" the real Scarlett acknowledged. "She just doesn't know I'm a twin yet".

"Yes, Scarlett and I are twin sisters" Ariana admitted. "But, I'm also a shape shifter. And, when I'm not being Scarlett, I shape shift into what appears to be Scarlett's little sister". Ariana then shape shifted back into the little sister version of herself to prove the point.

"Well, the two of you are just full of surprises" Hematite commented.

Meanwhile, in a clearing in the Peppertree Forest near Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice were reading the note given to Danika and Jeremiah by Bethany and Louise. The note read as follows:

 _Our dear Dorrie and Candice. You don't know the two of us right now, but we're Voyagers like your mother. It is our great honor to give you a spell that will come in handy in the future. That spell is ... Vulcanus Propero. Use it well._

"A spell?" Dorrie asked out loud. "For the future?"

"Want to check it out?" Candice suggested, curious.

"Well, we should know what it does" Dorrie answered as she raised her wand, and said "Vulcanus Propero".

In a few moments, a powerful looking man appeared before Dorrie and Candice.

"I am Vulcan, god of fire" the man announced. "I am at your disposal whenever you need me".

"Whoa!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in awe.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir" Dorrie said to Vulcan.

"It's an honor, sir" Candice responded.

"The pleasure is mine, girls" Vulcan smiled. "Let's get to know each other better".

"We'd enjoy that, sir" Dorrie smiled back on behalf of herself and Candice.

(End of Chapter 12).

 **Author's notes**

Baby Mal is the infant version of Mal from "Disney Descendants".

Bethany and Louise are adult versions of Bethany and Louise from my story "Enchancia Castle".

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by _A.t._ for this story.

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, and Jeremiah Cook are characters created by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury._

For more about Eric and Valentina Androcasia, see Chapters 40, 41, 42, 49, and 50 of my story "Dorrie", Chapters 3, 8, and 9 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two", and Chapter 23 of my story "Tales from the Castle".

For more about Queen Annora and Princess Fidelia, see Chapters 6 and 39 of my story "Dorrie", Chapters 5 and 6 of my story "Enchancia Castle", and Chapter 5 of my story "Sisters".

For more about the Royal War, see Chapters 25 and 26 of my story "Dorrie".

For those who want a refresher on who Danika's amulet can summon, her amulet can summon a male hero, a female heroine, a prince, a princess, or a good fairy (as first revealed in Chapter 19 of my story "Dorrie").

Gi, Kwame, Linka, Ma-Ti, and Wheeler are from "Captain Planet and the Planeteers". It was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_ to bring these five into this chapter, who also supplied some of the dialog for that scene..

 _Groundhog_ is the nickname given to Baileywick by Mrs. Hanshaw in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Buttercups".

Having Maleficent return to this story was the idea of myself and _SailorWednesdayMercury_. Having Maleficent turn good was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Having Scarlett and Ariana being twins was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ) who also supplied much of the dialog for that scene.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Miss Honey and Matilda Honey are inspired by Miss Honey and Matilda from the "Matilda" children's book and movie.

Note about _The Order_ : this will now be the name of the worldwide league of witches and warlocks under the command of Queen Annora and Princess Fidelia.

Omni, and Voyager, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Peculiars: people who possess special paranormal abilities, as seen and mentioned in the movie "Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children". Bethany and Louise, as _peculiars_ , possess the ability to control plants (as Fiona had in "Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children"). Unlike the vast majority of _peculiars_ , Bethany and Louise do not live in a _loop_ (since they were adopted by Violet in my story "Enchancia Castle", and would not have found out they were _peculiars_ until some time after the adoption). Because Bethany and Louise do not live in a _loop_ which resets itself every twenty four hours, Bethany and Louise age normally (like Abe in "Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children"). Also, unlike the vast majority of _peculiars_ , Bethany and Louise have standard magic in addition to their ability to control plants, because they, unlike other _peculiars_ , live in the "Sofia the First" universe.

Sir Bartleby and the Shield of Valor are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Silent Knight".

The communications room in Enchancia Castle is originally from Chapter 25 of my story "Dorrie".

The "Elsewhere in the castle" part of this chapter was inspired by the "Severed Dreams" episode of "Babylon 5" where Delenn and the Minbari send President Clark's forces packing.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ), and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

Vulcan, god of fire, is from Roman mythology. Vulcan's presence here in this chapter is a reference to an upcoming storyline to be seen in "Dorrie: Book Two".

 _Vulcanus Propero_ is Latin for "Vulcan, come quickly".

" _You're welcome" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled as she took the glass from Baileywick. "And, we want you at your best for that big scout gathering coming up"_ \- this is a reference to an upcoming storyline to be seen in "Dorrie: Book Two".

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we'll have an updated look at what is coming in future chapters of "Dorrie: Book Two" ...

The new school year starts. At Hexley Hall, Abby Murphy comes in as a new student who is accepted into Pepperton House. Meanwhile, at Royal Prep, Princess Isabel from Avalor starts her royal schooling, and is helped out by Dorrie and Candice (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

There is a group troop hike between Danika's Lily troop, Jeremiah's Bobcat troop, James' Groundhog troop, and Sofia & Amber's Buttercup troop (idea by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ ).

Dorrie and Candice face the evil witch Neila (idea by _Gbro15300_ ).

As Maleficent takes a potion that keeps her good, her evil side slowly starts emerging again, and eventually the potion stops working as Maleficent takes Mal and resumes her evil life (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

Candice is devastated by Maleficent's return to evil. As Candice grieves, her and Dorrie's amulets summon from "Bewitched" Doctor Bombay and Uncle Arthur. Bombay puts things into prospective for Candice, while Arthur uses his wit to cheer up Candice (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

Cedric's less than outstanding achievements brings ridicule from his fellow sorcerers at an annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses. Cedric, saddened and ashamed, promises himself he will someday make them eat their words, which sets into motion a new round of unsuccessful attempts by Cedric to take over Enchancia (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, and Everett go to Avalor to take part in an archaeological dig at the site of an old Meruvian temple. During the dig, an old piece of Meruvian technology is unearthed (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

 **Disclaimer**

"Babylon 5" and everything associated with it © Babylonian Productions, Synthetic Worlds Limited, and Warner Brothers Television.

"Bewitched" and everything associated with it © Screen Gems, Ashmont Productions, and Sony Pictures Television.

"Captain Planet and the Planeteers" and everything associated with it © DIC Entertainment, Hanna-Barbera, Turner Program Services, Telepictures Distribution, Warner Bros. Television Distribution, and Captain Planet Foundation.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from _A.t_ are the property of _A.t_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _A.t_.

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, and the other original ideas from _SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Matilda" and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

"Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children" and everything associated with it © Chernin Entertainment, Tim Burton Productions, TSG Entertainment, Scope Pictures, St. Petersburg Clearwater Film Commission, Ingenious, and 20th Century Fox.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ) are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Abby's parents, Bethany, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Eric Androcasia, Laudomia Moonasta, Louise, Neila, Princess Fidelia, Queen Annora, Sadain Root, the communications room in Enchancia Castle, Valentina Androcasia, and _Vulcanus Propero_.


	13. September Images

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: Chapter 13 of "Dorrie: Book Two" starts shortly after Chapter 12 ended.

 **Chapter 13: September Images**

 **September, 1865**

It was early September, and in a few days the new school year would begin. In Cinnibar, 12-year-old Dorrie, and 12-year-old Candice arrived at Scarlett's palace at Scarlett's request. Scarlett led Dorrie and Candice to her royal office in which they saw a dish of some sort with swirling green liquid and a few white wisps flowing through it.

"What is that, Scarlett?" Dorrie asked as Scarlett gestured to her and Candice.

"This is my Pensieve" Scarlett announced. "It allows me to store my memories somewhere in case I need them. It's especially handy for someone who lives forever". Scarlett then pulled out a syringe from her pouch and dropped the contents, which seemed to be a white wisp of some sort, into the Pensieve's liquid. "Well, don't be shy. Take a look".

Dorrie and Candice looked deep into the Pensieve, and were mentally transported to Scarlett's past. They saw that Scarlett was actually married at one point, but they also saw that her immortality meant seeing her husband die naturally of old age. And after a scene where Scarlett's husband was buried, the twins talked to each other, knowing that Scarlett couldn't hear them.

"Poor Scarlett looks completely defeated. I've never seen someone in this much emotional torment" Candice sadly observed. "Let alone someone as unbreakable as Scarlett".

"So that's why she's so protective of Skylar" Dorrie thought out loud. "She doesn't want history repeating itself".

Suddenly, the twins saw Scarlett clutch a locket of herself and her deceased husband as her eyes filled up with tears and she shouted up towards God, practically cursing him. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME?! Is this who I am?! Is this who I am?". Scarlett then got on her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably to herself, burying her face in her hands.

As Scarlett knelt down, she heard a strange noise. Before her eyes, a blue box appeared out of thin air. The box had double doors. One of the doors opened, and out stepped a curly haired man wearing a brown coat, a colorful scarf, and a floppy hat.

"I'm terribly sorry for intruding on a private moment" the man apologized. "The Tardis sometimes has a habit of taking me to places on her own".

"Tardis?" Scarlett asked, confused.

"My ship" the man answered, pointing at the blue box. "I'm The Doctor by the way. As I said, I didn't mean to intrude on you. However, it might help you to talk to somebody about your sadness".

"Unless you're immortal, I don't see what we could talk about" Scarlett sadly responded.

"I'm a Time Lord, Queen Scarlett" The Doctor explained. "We Time Lords have such a long life span that we are practically immortal. I've known so many non-Time Lord traveling companions over the years ... and knowing that with each the time would come to part ways. None of them could stay with me forever. Each would die of old age while I lived on. It's something I just couldn't bare. But I imagine you're feeling the pain of that, having lost your husband".

"You do understand" Scarlett said through teary eyes.

"More than you'll ever know" The Doctor sadly acknowledged. "Perhaps you could use a little vacation".

"I'm Queen of Cinnibar" Scarlett pointed out. "I just can't up and leave, even just for a little while".

"Perhaps I could fill in for you, Scarlett?" a girl's voice suggested.

Scarlett and The Doctor looked as a young girl walked up.

"This is my sister, Ariana" Scarlett introduced the girl to The Doctor. "Ariana is a shape shifter who is currently in the form of a little girl. In her true form, she's my twin sister who also shares my fate of being immortal".

Ariana then transformed into a twin of Scarlett who was the same age as Scarlett.

"Whoa!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed with a mix of shock and awe as they watched the scene unfold.

"I could pose as you, Scarlett, while you're away" Ariana suggested. "I think a vacation is exactly what you need".

"Go off ... with a stranger?" Scarlett asked.

"I've become a good judge of character over the years" Ariana pointed out. "And I feel The Doctor here poses no danger. In fact, he could be one of the best friends you could ever make".

"I like her" The Doctor smiled at Scarlett. "And I think you could use a break ... to recharge your batteries as it were".

"Go ahead" Ariana urged Scarlett. "I'll hold down the fort while you're away".

"If you're sure, Ariana?" Scarlett asked.

"Go" Ariana smiled at Scarlett. "Everything will be fine".

The Doctor led Scarlett into the Tardis as Ariana watched.

"It's bigger on the inside than on the outside" Scarlett observed in awe from inside the Tardis.

"So I've been told" The Doctor happily responded as he closed the door of the Tardis behind him.

Ariana then watched as the Tardis disappeared into thin air, carrying Scarlett and The Doctor on an adventure. At that same time, Dorrie and Candice were mentally transported back to Scarlett's office.

"I wanted you to know the truth about Ariana" Scarlett announced as she walked up to Dorrie and Candice. "I thought the two of you deserved to know".

"Does Faith know?" Dorrie asked.

"I very recently told her" Scarlett answered.

"How did Faith take it?" Candice inquired.

"Quite well, actually" Scarlett responded, relieved. "She was quite understanding about it. But, how are the two of you with it?".

"To be honest, Candice and I were taken off guard" Dorrie admitted.

"But, we can live with it" Candice added.

"Well, that's a weight off of my mind" Scarlett smiled.

"We're sorry about what you had to go through with your husband's death" Dorrie sadly admitted.

"It must have been terrible" Candice quietly remarked.

"Yes, it was" Scarlett sadly admitted.

"Candice and I never met that version of The Doctor" Dorrie pointed out, trying to change the subject to something a bit more pleasant.

"You wouldn't have, would you?" Scarlett smiled. "He was a few regenerations before The Doctor you met".

"What was he like, your Doctor?" Candice asked, curious.

"Fun loving" Scarlett fondly remembered, "mixed with an intelligence you rarely see in people. He also had a fondness for sweets - jelly babies to be exact".

"Jelly ... babies?" Dorrie inquired.

"Their sort of like gummy bears from the late 20th and early 21st Centuries" Scarlett explained.

"Had those" Dorrie smiled.

"Quite good" Candice happily added.

"Indeed" Scarlett agreed with a smile as she brought out a covered bowl filled with ... jelly babies. "Have some. The Doctor gave me the recipe, and I've had the royal kitchen make them ever since".

Dorrie and Candice reached into the bowl, and each took a few.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened recently at Hexley Hall" Scarlett remarked unhappily. "Who would have thought that Headmaster Grimtrix Truesdale was ... a thief?!".

"Tell us about it" Dorrie agreed on behalf of herself and Candice.

"Bad enough he tried to steal Sofia's amulet" Candice remarked. "It's a good thing he didn't know about mine and Dorrie's amulets".

"For that I'm extremely grateful" Scarlett said in relief. "And, in a strange way, I'm grateful to Cedric for reporting Grimtrix to King Roland. Who would have thought that Cedric had a moral side?".

"More likely a move to protect his behind" Dorrie pointed out.

"Good point" Scarlett agreed.

"Any idea about who will be replacing Headmaster Truesdale?" Candice asked.

"Actually, I've just heard that he will be replaced by ... Gayle Lovegood" Scarlett announced.

"An excellent choice" Dorrie said in happiness.

 **A few days later**

It was now the first day of the new school year. At Hexley Hall, in the large school library, all the students were assembled. Off to the side, the new students formed a line. Gayle Lovegood then stepped up to a podium.

"Welcome to a new year at Hexley Hall" Gayle greeted everybody assembled. "You've all heard by now the unfortunate circumstances surrounding former Headmaster Grimtrix Truesdale. We're all shocked and saddened by his actions in trying to steal Princess Sofia's amulet. It's safe to say that none of us were aware of Grimtrix's true nature until it was too late. I realize that his actions have affected the staff and the student body here. If anybody needs help in dealing with what happened, counselors will be available for you to talk to - all you have to do is make arrangements with any teacher".

Gayle stopped for a moment, then continued. "I have been hired by the school board of governors to replace Headmaster Truesdale. My name is Miss Gayle Lovegood. You may address me as Headmistress Lovegood, or simply Miss Lovegood. I give you my vow that under my watch, I will see that Hexley Hall maintains it's reputation as a world class institution of magical learning. I'd also like to say that my door is always open to any student or staff member. If you have something you would like to address, please feel free to visit me".

Gayle then looked at the new students standing off to the side. "To those who are new students here, we will now start the sorting ceremony which will sort you into one of the four houses here at Hexley Hall. Those houses are Kennicot, Pepperton, Stryker, and Waldgrave. Those of you who are from a great distance away will be rooming at your house. Those of you who live near Hexley Hall will room at your homes. But no matter what your situation, each of you will be sorted into a house so you may take advantage of point earning, and special inner house events. When your name is called, please step up, and be seated. The sorting hat will then be placed on your head, and you will be sorted into your house".

A male staff member stepped forward, and started calling out names one by one.

"Wendell Herman Fidget the Third" the man called out, as Wendell stepped forward.

"He's going to school here?!" Dorrie asked Candice, taken off guard.

"James told me about it" Candice responded. "This summer, he and Wendell became friends at Camp Wilderwood. James says that Wendell is starting to get his act together ... somewhat, and Wendell's parents are giving him some freedoms back, including attending school here".

"At least _we_ didn't have to go to camp with Wendell" Dorrie responded. "The two of us got to attend witch camp".

"Good times" Candice fondly remembered.

Wendell sat down, and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Interesting" the sorting hat remarked about Wendell. "This one has a fine magical talent, but is unrestrained due to youth. Where to put him? Let me see? I know ... Stryker House!".

The Stryker House students cheered as Wendell was led over to them.

"Abby Murphy" the man called out. Abby then stepped forward, sat down, and had the sorting hat placed on her head.

" _Please, let me be with my friends"_ Abby thought to herself, hopefully.

"A fine talent" the sorting hat said of Abby. "This one has a thirst for further knowledge, and a thirst to prove herself. But where to put her?".

" _Please, let it be Pepperton"_ Abby hoped in her mind.

"Kennicot or Waldgrave would be good fits" the sorting hat pondered.

" _But I want Pepperton"_ Abby pleaded in her mind.

"I also see courage and bravery" the sorting hat continued, "along with the wish to be with friends. Therefore, there's only one logical choice ... Pepperton House!".

As the sorting hat was removed from Abby's head, she happily got up, and was led over to the cheering Pepperton House students which included Dorrie, Candice, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, as well as Adair Starwell.

"Congrats, girl!" Candice happily said as she hugged Abby.

"Welcome" Dorrie smiled.

"You're going to love it at Pepperton, Abby" Lucinda happily added.

Ruby, Jade, and Adair smiled as they gave Abby the thumbs up sign. It was one of the happiest moments in Abby's life.

 **After lunch at Royal Prep**

After having lunch with Frederick and Everett at Royal Prep, it was time for Dorrie and Candice to attend afternoon classes at Royal Prep. As Dorrie and Candice walked down a Royal Prep hallway, they were flagged down by a girl with red hair, white skin, and green eyes.

"Bonjour" the girl greeted Dorrie and Candice in a French accent. "I'm Princess Antoinette of Esmeraudia. My brother and I are new to Royal Prep, and we've seemed to have gotten ourselves lost. Could you help us please?".

"We'd be happy to" Dorrie smiled. "I'm Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune, and this is my sister, Lady Candice".

"A pleasure to meet you" Candice happily said to Antoinette.

"Did you say the House of Cosmarune?" a boy with red hair, white skin, and light green eyes asked, also using a French accent.

"Yes" Candice answered with a smile.

"I'm Prince Lionel of Esmeraudia - Antoinette's brother" the boy introduced himself. "We in Esmeraudia know of the House of Cosmarune - it came to our kingdom's aid when evil witches joined with enemies of the state who tried to stage a coup against the kingdom".

"I remember reading about that in the House of Cosmarune family history" Dorrie remarked. "Meanwhile, Princess Antoinette says that the two of you have gotten lost here at Royal Prep?".

"Regrettably so" Antoinette admitted, embarrassed. "We're looking for the dance hall. Lionel and I have dance class with Professor Popov".

"Oh! You'll love him!" Candice smiled. "The dance hall is up this hallway, make a left turn at the painting of the general in red, and it will be the first double doors you come across".

"Thank you very much for your help" Antoinette said, grateful, and still a bit embarrassed "Lionel and I are still learning our way around Royal Prep".

"Don't be embarrassed, Princess" Dorrie reassured Antoinette. "It took Candice and I a while to know the lay of the land as it were when we started attending Royal Prep. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll get the swing of things faster than two shakes of a lambs tail".

"You're very kind" Antoinette smiled. "Thank you for your help".

"You're very welcome" Candice smiled back as Antoinette and Lionel started toward the dance hall.

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Candice made their way through another hallway when they came across a friend of theirs, Princess Isabel of Avalor, studying a folded map of Royal Prep.

"Now where is that class?" Isabel said to herself as she studied the map.

Dorrie and Candice walked up behind Isabel, while Dorrie gently tapped Isabel on the shoulder.

"Hello, girlfriend" Dorrie smiled.

"Dorrie! Candice!" Isabel exclaimed in glee as she hugged her two friends. "It's so good to see you!".

"Having a bit of trouble?" Candice asked.

"My next class is _Theater Arts_ " Isabel explained.

"With Miss Elodie?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"Yes" Isabel answered.

"Well, you're in luck" Candice smiled. "Dorrie and I are going there, too. It's in the theater building. We'll take you".

As Dorrie, Candice, and Isabel happily walked down the hall talking to each other, Miss Flora looked on from a distance and smiled. It was nice seeing three friends having such a wonderful time together. The new school year was getting off to a fine start.

 **That Saturday**

At the Wizardry Waterfall near the kingdoms of Fairyardia and Mermardia, there was a joint Buttercup, Bobcat, Groundhog, and Lily troop field trip taking place. Since Mrs. Hanshaw was feeling under the weather that Saturday, Baileywick had volunteered to take charge of her Buttercup troop since he was an honorary Buttercup. Baileywick normally was in charge of his Groundhog troop. However, for this field trip, Baileywick's assistant, Joshua Potts, was put in charge of Baileywick's Groundhog troop in which James was a member. Meanwhile, Nigel (Baileywick's brother) was in charge of the Bobcat troop in which Jeremiah was a member, while Queen Miranda was in charge of the Lily troop in which Danika was a member.

"Oh wow! Look at that flower!" James exclaimed in awe. As James ran to pick the flower, Danika grabbed his right hand.

"Watch it, James!" Danika warned. "That is the Lethargy Lily! If you get too close, its pollen can get in your eyes and make you sleepy!".

"Wow! Thanks, Nika!" James said, gratefully. "What else should we know about this plant?".

"The Lethargy Lily's pollen is used in many narcotics as an ingredient" Jeremiah explained.

"That's right, when I was sick upon my arrival at Enchancia Castle, the medicine that the doctor gave me had some Lethargy Lily pollen in it, which was why I fell asleep so quickly" Danika remembered.

"Congrats, Nika, you have earned your Plant Identification Badge!" Miranda cheerfully announced.

"And not only has Jeremiah earned his Plant Identification Badge, but also his Medicinal Ingredient Recognition Badge!" Nigel happily added.

As Jeremiah put on a pair of goggles, Sofia walked up to him. "Why do you need those goggles?" she asked.

"To protect my eyes, Sofia" Jeremiah responded. "I'm going to gather some Lethargy Lily pollen so that Godric and I can make a simple but powerful sleeping medication for poor Mr. Chen".

"That's right" Jade recalled, "Dad has really bad insomnia and therefore can't sleep too well at night!".

"Ah, but if he drinks this medicine once before going to bed every night, his insomnia should not come back!" Jeremiah reassured Jade.

"I love how calm it is here" Danika remarked.

At that moment, Candice noticed a small heap near the water, while hearing gentle sighing. "What is that?" Candice asked.

"You all stay here, I'll check it out" Baileywick said as he went to investigate.

"Be careful, Baileywick" Joshua warned.

Baileywick walked over to the small heap, and found a young boy laying there.

"It's okay, everybody, it is just a young boy, and he appears to be sleeping" Baileywick quietly announced.

"We must take him to the castle, and summon the doctor!" Queen Miranda ordered.

A few hours later, at Enchancia Castle, the boy woke up. "Where am I?" the boy wanted to know.

"You are in Enchancia Castle" Miranda answered. "I am Queen Miranda, and you are?".

"Timothy West, My Queen" the boy answered.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Sofia asked Timothy.

"Gone" Timothy replied. "All I can remember is being attacked by an evil witch a few months back. I don't remember anything from before that. All I know is that I'm five-years-old going on six".

"Dorrie?" Danika suggested.

"Right, I'll grab my memory seeker" Dorrie responded as she departed.

As Dorrie left the room, Sofia looked at Baileywick.

"Yes, Sofia?" Baileywick asked.

"Miss Fauna told us a story about a princess who lost all her memories when she followed her best friend, an orphan boy who was an archaeologist" Sofia started. "One day, as she followed the boy to some ruins, a mysterious circle appeared around her and all of her memories from birth to present escaped one by one. The High Priest said that without her memories, the princess would die, so it was up to the boy to get his friend's memories back. So he, this wizard, and this swordsman went to see this dimension witch, who told them that they could travel between worlds, but they each had to give up what was most precious to them. The boy had to give up his bond and relationship with the princess, the wizard had to give up the tattoo on his back so he couldn't use magic without it, and the swordsman had to give up his sword in order to cross dimensions".

"That sounds like the story of Princess Sakura and Shaoran of Clow Country" Baileywick remarked.

"That is it" Sofia remembered. "Do you think Timothy's memory is like Sakura's?".

"It's hard to tell without more detailed information about Timothy" Baileywick pointed out. "Perhaps we'll find out more when Dorrie returns with the memory seeker".

In a few minutes, Dorrie returned with the memory seeker, which looked like a crown.

"Timothy" Dorrie started, "when I wear this memory seeker, it will allow me to see your past. It's not my wish to invade your past without your permission. Do I have your permission to proceed?".

"Yes" Timothy agreed.

Dorrie put on the memory seeker, and concentrated. In a few moments, images and information about Timothy came into Dorrie's mind.

"Timothy's father was Milton West, a Fairyardian wizard, hero, and warrior" Dorrie started. "Timothy's mother was Adelaide West, a Humermaid from the Kingdom of Mermardia who had the power to switch from human to mermaid and back again. Timothy is at an age where he will start developing magical powers. These powers will start out with sleep/sweet dream magic, and then his powers will increase with age and experience. Such powers will include the ability to transform from a human to a merman and back again".

Dorrie stopped for a moment, then continued. "The settlement where Timothy and his parents were living was attacked by an evil witch. In the attack, Timothy's parents were killed, and Timothy suffered a head injury that prevents him from remembering his past. His not being able to remember his past may be temporary or permanent - only time will tell. That's about all I can report about Timothy right now. The rest is very foggy - my memory seeker can't penetrate any further".

"At least we know more about Timothy than we knew before" Miranda remarked. "We should let Timothy get some rest. He's most likely exhausted".

"I'll be all right, My Queen" Timothy reassured Miranda.

"You should still get some rest" Miranda said to Timothy, concerned.

"I am kind of tired" Timothy confessed as he laid back in the bed he was in and slowly fell asleep.

"We'll need somebody to keep a watch on him" Miranda said to those in the room.

"I'll be more than happy to do so, My Queen" Gwen smiled as she stepped forward.

"Then I leave Timothy in your capable hands, Gwen" Miranda acknowledged.

As everybody left Timothy and Gwen alone, Dorrie and Candice walked down a castle hallway.

"I get the impression you didn't tell them everything you picked up on" Candice said to Dorrie.

"That would be correct" Dorrie confessed. "The evil witch who attacked the settlement was ... Neila".

"Why didn't you say something?" Candice wanted to know.

"Because Sofia was in the room" Dorrie explained. "If the time line is to unfold the way it should, Sofia won't know about Neila until Sofia is fourteen ... when she and Lucinda face Neila at Merroway Cove".

"Understood" Candice acknowledged, remembering the future time line that Violet and Dorrie had told her about when she had first arrived at Enchancia Castle.

 **A few hours later**

In the guest room where Timothy was sleeping, Gwen was sitting in a chair watching over Timothy. Standing next to Gwen was her father, Chef Andre. As Timothy started to wake up, Gwen started gently singing.

" _ **Far in the light, I can see it. In every scene of the night. A tiny feather of love".**_

" _ **I gotta go. Destiny never finds the way for me, my love".**_

" _ **Even in the night I see your face, in the dark. So I never lose my way to you. I never close my heart. The light is always there".**_

" _ **Time goes by, we can never stay the same. Now we've come so far from love memory. Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart. In our hearts we are one, for love melody. The future arrives with your love".**_

" _ **Willing to go to the place. Where you never need to cry. I'll take you there".**_

" _ **Willing to find an answer. In all the winding road we have come through".**_

" _ **In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here. So you never lose your way to me. Never close your heart. Your light is always here".**_

" _ **Time goes by, we can never stay the same. In the shades of hope, in love memory. Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart. In our hearts we can hear the love melody. The future still shines, close to you".**_

As Timothy woke up, he looked at Gwen and Chef Andre.

"Good evening" Gwen smiled. "I'm Gwen, and this is my papa, Chef Andre".

"I imagine you are hungry" Chef Andre said to Timothy. "I took the liberty of having some supper brought up for you".

"Thank you, sir" Timothy acknowledged, grateful.

"I'll help you up, and you can sit at the table over there" Gwen offered.

As Timothy sat down at the table, Gwen laid out the supper, and Timothy started eating. As Timothy ate, Gwen explained who she and Chef Andre were. As Gwen and Timothy talked, Chef Andre noticed that Gwen was starting to treat Timothy as a mother would a son. It was a happy sight that filled Chef Andre's heart with joy. Gwen had grown into a fine young woman, and Timothy would benefit from being in Gwen's presence.

At that same moment in Dunwitty, at the Chen house, Jade's father had taken some of the sleeping medication that Godric and Jeremiah had made for him. As Jade peeked into her parents bedroom, she saw her father sleeping peacefully next to her mother. This was the first night in a long time that Jade's father had slept so peacefully. Jade smiled in happiness as she quietly closed the door to her parents bedroom, and made her way to her bedroom. Life was good.

(End of Chapter 13).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we'll have a look at some spells that Dorrie and Candice use on a regular basis ...

 **Animate Utensia** (pronounced "Ani-mate U-ten-sia"): a spell used to make kitchen utensils come alive (such as a spoon stirring a pot, or a steel wool pad cleaning a pot). Very similar to what Molly Weasley used to carry out kitchen chores in "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

 **Defrostia** (pronounced "De-fros-tia"): a spell used to quickly thaw frozen food that has been stored in an ice box.

 **Glafrostia** (prounced "Gla-fros-tia"): a spell used to quickly produce a cold, icy surface on mugs and drinking glasses - especially useful for chilling drinks during warm summer days.

 **Popcornia** (pronounced "Pop-cornia"): a spell used to pop popcorn in a pot without the need for popcorn oil.

 **Warmaka** (pronounced "Warm-aka"): a spell used to heat up cold food - a witch's answer to a modern-day microwave oven.

 **More about Timothy West**

Timothy's birth parents are Milton West, a Fairyardian Wizard/Hero/Warrior (male Fairyardians including King Taboc are wingless because of the fact that they're wizards) and Adelaide West, a Humermaid (she has the same power female Hufairies from Fairyardia have, where she can switch from human to mermaid and back at will). Adelaide is from a different Kingdom of Merfolk called Mermardia (males of the kingdom are called Humermen/Hutritons and can also transform from Merperson to human and back at will!).

Timothy's wizard magic is still developing, and since he's still young, he only possesses sleep/sweet dream magic, but he will gain other wizard powers as he grows and becomes more experienced. He is as graceful with his legs on land as he is with a tail in water! He has jet-black hair and green eyes. In Humerman/Hutriton merman form has a light blue tail and a blue fin and is beltless. He can also swim with the use of his legs like his mother could!

In the attack by Neila, Timothy suffered some head injury to the point where he can't remember a thing prior to being found by Baileywick.

 **Author's notes**

Ariana is a character created by _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ), and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

Camp Wilderwood is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Camp Wilderwood".

Chef Andre, Miss Elodie, and Professor Popov are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Danika (Nika) Knight-Cook, Jeremiah Cook, and Timothy West are original characters created by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

" _Don't be embarrassed, Princess" Dorrie reassured Antoinette. "It took Candice and I a while to know the lay of the land as it were when we started attending Royal Prep. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll get the swing of things faster than two shakes of a lambs tail"_ \- this exchange is based on the exchange between Violet and Princess Evolynn in Chapter 2 of _Panda Palooza's_ story "From Pauper to Princess" where Violet is showing Evolynn how to get to the banquet hall. _"Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll get the swing of things faster than two shakes of a lambs tail"_ is one of my very favorite Violet lines from "Sofia the First" fan fiction, and I'm sure it's the kind of line she would have passed on to Dorrie and Candice over time.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Gayle Lovegood is from my story "Dorrie", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Godric is Lucinda's father. It was _SailorWednesdayMercury_ who came up with the name of Godric for Lucinda's father, based on a popular name from "Harry Potter". Godric runs the apothecary shop in Dunwitty (an apothecary shop is an old fashioned version of a pharmacy).

Grimtrix is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Hexley Hall", and was identified in that episode as the Headmaster of Hexley Hall. To make this story better fit into the "Sofia the First" universe, I rewrote Grimtrix as Grimtrix Truesdale, making him in effect Headmaster Truesdale. For his crime, he would have been stripped of his position as Headmaster, and sent to a magical prison (most likely Blackthorn Prison For Magical Criminals from Chapter 5 of "Dorrie: Book Two").

Gwen is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen" (and is also mentioned in the "Sofia the First" episodes "Ghostly Gala" and "Carol of the Arrow").

Hexley Hall and Royal Prep are from "Sofia the First".

" _If the time line is to unfold the way it should, Sofia won't know about Neila until Sofia is fourteen ... when she and Lucinda face Neila at Merroway Cove"_ \- this is a reference to Chapter 2 of my story "The Newest Princess".

 _"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME?! Is this who I am?! Is this who I am?"_ \- this is originally a line from "X-Men: Apocalypse" that _Ben10Man_ borrowed for use in this chapter.

Joshua Potts is the man in the brown suit who makes occasional appearances around Enchancia Castle in "Sofia the First". Among his appearances in "Sofia the First" is what appears to be an assistant to Baileywick in "Baileywick's Day Off", the announcer of the guests in "Tri-Kingdom Picnic", and the one who hands Sofia, Amber, and James holiday drinks in "Holiday in Enchancia". He has never been given a name in "Sofia the First", so I came up with the name of Joshua Potts for him.

Pensieve is from "Harry Potter".

Prince Lionel of Esmeraudia, and Princess Antoinette of Esmeraudia, are original characters created by _Agent Numbuh 227_ for _Agent's_ story "Antoinette: Princess of Esmeraudia". Lionel and Antoinette are used here with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227._

Princess Isabel, and Avalor, are from "Elena of Avalor". For more about how Dorrie and Candice know Isabel, see Chapter 6 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Scarlett's daughter, Skylar, is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ) for this story, and for the "Descendants, 2015" story "The Magical Circle" (the fact that Scarlett's daughter, and Elena of Avalor's Jaguin, share the same name is simply an interesting quirk of fate).

Sorting hat is from "Harry Potter" (the sorting hat seen in this chapter is a different sorting hat than that seen in "Harry Potter").

The Doctor is from "Doctor Who". The Doctor seen in this chapter is the Tom Baker Doctor, and his appearance here is set between the "Doctor Who" serials "The Deadly Assassin" and "The Face of Evil" (shortly before he met Leela). And, of course, it wouldn't be the Tom Baker Doctor without his signature treat - jelly babies.

The joint Buttercup, Bobcat, Groundhog, and Lily troop hike, the sleeping medication for Jade's father, and the finding of Timothy West were the ideas of _SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also supplied much of the dialog for those scenes).

The memory seeker is from Chapters 7 and 9 of "Dorrie", and was an idea for "Dorrie" suggested by _A.t_.

The story of Princess Sakura and Shaoran is a reference to "Tsubasa Chronicle", and using it in this chapter was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

The Tardis, and Time Lords, are from "Doctor Who".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ), and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene with the Pensieve was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ) who also supplied much of the dialog for the scene. Adding The Doctor and Ariana into that scene was my idea.

The song that Gwen sings to Timothy is "Tsubasa" from "Tsubasa Chronicle", and using it in this chapter was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Wendell Herman Fidget the Third (A.K.A. Wendell) is from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Minimus is Missing" and "Camp Wilderwood". Dorrie and Candice would have known about Wendell from Sofia, Amber, and James.

You'll notice that at the beginning of this chapter, I gave an exact year. This is based on events in Chapters 44-48 of my story "Dorrie" which took place around the same time as the Battle of Gettyburg (which took place in 1863) when Dorrie and Candice were ten-years-old. Dorrie and Candice, as of this chapter of "Dorrie: Book Two", would now be twelve-years-old, which would make the current year to be 1865.

 **Disclaimer**

Antoinette and Lionel are the property of _Agent Numbuh 227_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227_.

Ariana, Skylar, The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ (previously _Jacob Voronkov_ ) are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

Danika (Nika) Knight-Cook, Jeremiah Cook, Timothy West, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from _SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury._

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

" _Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll get the swing of things faster than two shakes of a lambs tail"_ originally belongs to _Panda Palooza_ (from _Panda's_ story "From Pauper to Princess") which I borrowed for this chapter with reference to the original source given here.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The memory seeker and the other original ideas from _A.t_ are the property of _A.t_ , and are used here with the permission of _A.t_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Tsubasa Chronicle" and the original Manga it is based on, "Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle", and everything associated with them © Clamp, Weekly Shōnen Magazine, Madman Entertainment, Funimation Entertainment, and Revelation Films.

"X-Men: Apocalypse" and everything associated with it © The Donners' Company, Marvel Entertainment, TSG Entertainment, Bad Hat Harry Productions, Kinberg Genre, and 20th Century Fox.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell, _Animate Utensia_ , Candice Cooper, _Defrostia_ , Dorrie Cooper, Gayle Lovegood, _Glafrostia_ , Kennicot House, Neila, Pepperton House, _Popcornia_ , Prince Everett, Stryker House, the Kingdom of Fairyardia, Waldgrave House, and _Warmaka_ **.**


	14. Forces of Good and Evil

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 14 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

 **Chapter 14: Forces of Good and Evil**

 **Late-September, 1865**

In the Peppertree Forest, it was a sunny afternoon. As Violet stood in a clearing, a woman in her early 30's with white skin and blond hair appeared out of thin air.

"Good afternoon" the woman smiled at Violet. "Greetings from Voyager Command. I'm here to start your finishing training in the powers of witchcraft".

Violet had been told of this woman's arrival. The woman, who was a Voyager, had once time traveled to the great witch war. The woman herself was not a witch at the time, but in order to correct the time line, helped a good witch complete a spy operation against the forces of evil. The good witch was able to complete the operation, but was then found out and shot by the forces of evil. The woman was able to help the good witch escape. As the good witch lay dying, the good witch handed over the intelligence she had gathered to the woman. The good witch also touched the woman's hand ... and transferred her powers to the woman before dying.

"So, this has happened before?" Violet asked. "A non-witch receiving witch powers from a dying witch?".

"Yes, but we're the only known cases" the woman answered.

"So, where do you originally come from?" Violet asked the woman, interested.

"The early 1900s" the woman answered. "I'm somebody who has turned her life around. As a child, I was mean and petty, what you would call a holy terror. As a teenager, I was in a carriage accident where I was knocked unconscious. When I came to in a hospital, I was a different person ... a changed person. My mean and petty nature had gone, and I was now a good person. As I grew older, I was eventually approached by a Voyager recruiter. I took him up on his offer, and here I am as a Voyager".

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss ..." Violet started.

"Oh, my manners!" the woman apologized. "My name is ... Nancy Oleson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Violet. Let's say we get started?".

Violet and Nancy produced their wands, as Nancy proceeded with a magical lesson.

 **The next day**

At Royal Prep, Miss Flora stood before a group of children attending history class. Among the children attending were Sofia, and Princess Deidre.

"Children" Miss Flora started, "your usual teacher for this class is not available today. Fortunately, we've found a substitute for today's class. Allow me to introduce you to Miss Nancy Oleson. How do we greet her?".

Each student rose, and greeted Nancy with "Good morning".

With that, Miss Flora left, and Nancy proceeded to teach the class. After the class, some of the princesses in the class came up to Sofia.

"I hear there's going to be a ceremony for you in the cafeteria" Princess Mae remarked to Sofia.

"Oh, it's nothing" Sofia shyly responded. "All I did was to raise some money for the Children's Aid Society. They want to give me a certificate of merit as a thank you".

"That's wonderful, Sofia" Princess Zooey smiled.

"Yes, it is" Princess Lakshmi happily added.

As Sofia, Mae, Zooey, and Lakshmi left the classroom, happily talking among themselves, Princess Deidre looked at them.

" _Their treating that commoner Sofia like she's some kind of queen"_ Deidre thought to herself in disgust. _"Well, I'm going to crash that ceremony and put a stop to this nonsense!"_.

At that moment, it was only Deidre and Nancy in the classroom. As Deidre got up to leave, Nancy produced a wand, pointed it at the door, and said "Obfirmo Ostium". The door immediately shut and locked.

"What is going on here?!" Deidre demanded to know as she tried to open the door, but couldn't.

"This is Princess Sofia's moment to shine" Nancy explained. "You're planning to ruin her moment, and I can't allow that".

"Who do you think you are?!" Deidre barked at Nancy.

"Somebody who was like you once" Nancy answered. "I was mean and petty as a child, just as you are".

"You let me out of this room at once!" Deidre demanded.

"You can leave when Princess Sofia's ceremony is over" Nancy quietly said. "Not one minute before".

Deidre stormed around the room, then turned toward Nancy.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" Deidre yelled at Nancy. "I'm Princess Deidre of Hythoria! I'll see you pay for this!".

"That's a familiar tactic" Nancy chuckled. "When trapped, threaten your way out of a situation. Well, it's not going to work for you this time. You might as well sit down and cool your heels. You're going to be here for a little while".

Deidre plopped herself onto a chair, and glared at Nancy.

"Your mean and petty act isn't playing well, although I suspect you're already figuring it out" Nancy observed. "It can be a lonely life, and I speak from experience".

"You know nothing of me!" Deidre huffed. "How dare you judge me?!".

"That's no way to treat someone who is trying to put some sense into your head" Nancy advised. "One day, you'll be forced to face up to your actions".

"Is that a threat?!" Deidre sneered.

"No, it's a promise" Nancy countered. "And when that day comes, I'll feel sorry for you, because owning up to your past will be the most intense moment of your life, with a flood of regret that will nearly crush you. It won't be pleasant".

At that moment, loud clapping could be heard coming from the direction of the cafeteria.

"Princess Sofia has just received her certificate" Nancy announced. "You may go now". Nancy then pointed her wand at the door, and said "Absobfirmo Ostium". The door then unlocked and opened as Deidre started to leave.

"Who are you ... really?" Deidre asked Nancy, puzzled.

"Call me your conscious" Nancy answered.

Deidre stuck her nose in the air in defiance, and stormed out of the room. Nancy then took out her gold Omni, opened the cover, and saw her Omni's green light flash on.

" _Green light"_ Nancy thought to herself. _"The time line is normal"_. Nancy then started thinking back to her past with regret. _"Locking Belinda in the ice shed, using Elmer for my own means, and betraying Matthew. I wasn't a very nice person. Thank God I changed. I can only hope that Deidre changes as well"._

That afternoon, in the kitchen of Enchancia Castle, Chef Andre and Timothy were busy whipping up a chocolate mousse cake for Sofia in order to celebrate Sofia's fund raising efforts. Suddenly, Timothy fell asleep. Andre, thinking that Timothy had Narcolepsy, carried the boy to the bedroom that was across from Gwen's, then summoned Dorrie who looked at Timothy.

"I can explain this" Dorrie reassured Andre. "Candice and I read about this in the Hexley Hall library. It would appear that Timothy's sleep/sweet dream magic is manifesting itself within him, and this is the first sign. Once this power is fully manifested, Timothy will be able to give others a good night's rest with sweet dreams. I'd say let him get a good sleep, and everything will be fine".

"That's good to know" Andre said, relieved. "I thought something was seriously wrong with Timothy. He's a good lad, and I'd hate to see anything happen to him".

"You'll make a good grandfather to him" Dorrie smiled at Andre. "I hear that Gwen's adoption of Timothy will be finalized tomorrow?".

"Yes" Andre smiled back. "Mrs. Tweedle will have the adoption papers ready tomorrow, and after that, Gwen and Timothy will be mother and son".

 **Adoption day**

The next day, Gwen, Timothy, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice traveled into Dunwitty by royal coach. Once in the village, they made their way to the local orphanage. Once at the orphanage, the five were shown into Mrs. Tweedle's office.

"Welcome" Mrs. Tweedle smiled at the group, before turning to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "And it's nice to have the Coopers here. If there was ever a shining example of the power of adoption, it's the Cooper family here".

"You are too kind, Mrs. Tweedle" Violet said, a bit bashful.

"It's praise well deserved" Mrs. Tweedle happily responded. "People have seen you, Dorrie, and Candice as a happy family, and we all smile at your happiness". Mrs. Tweedle then turned to Gwen and Timothy. "You should know that the Coopers have been your biggest supporters. The three of them have testified on your behalf, and have painted a good picture of you".

Gwen smiled in appreciation at Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"Since Timothy has no living family, and since Gwen here has stepped forward to be a mother to Timothy, it has been decided that the adoption of Timothy by Gwen be allowed" Mrs. Tweedle announced as she handed the adoption papers to Gwen. "Let it be known from this day forward that Timothy West is now Timothy Baker, son of Gwen Baker. May the two of you have a long and happy life as mother and son".

Gwen and Timothy hugged in happiness as Mrs. Tweedle, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice looked upon the touching scene.

Meanwhile, near the border of Enchancia and Weiling, Scarlett visited the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals and went up to Constance and Zahida's cell as her eyes shone with nothing but hatred upon them.

"So, how's it going?" Scarlett asked, folding her arms.

"We're in prison. How do you think it's going?!" Zahida asked in disgust as Scarlett shook her head.

"That's what I thought" Scarlett acknowledged as she faded into her mist form and phased through the bars of the cell. "You have something I want - information on the most evil witch known to us: Neila".

Zahida stumbled back at that as she glared at Scarlett. "Why would you want that? It's not like she's done anything to harm you personally".

"It's not what she did that strikes a chord with me" Scarlett replied. "It's what her ancestor did ... her ancestor from over three hundred years ago. She slaughtered most of my family and made me and my sister swear revenge on all witches, which eventually led to us being cursed to eternally walk the earth".

Constance backed away in fear at Scarlett's revelation.

"I cannot and will not forgive her for what she has done to everyone; me in particular. I want her to hurt. Like she hurt me" Scarlett scowled. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Your choice".

Constance and Zahida looked at each other in fear. They knew that Scarlett could be a nasty customer when provoked. And, since their magical powers were blocked, they weren't in a position to fight back. There was only one thing to do.

"What do you want to know?" Constance asked Scarlett.

 **That Saturday**

In the witch territory which bordered Enchancia, Dorrie and Candice, riding their brooms, approached Queen Annora's palace. They were going to be the personal maids to Queen Annora for the weekend. It was an honor the two had applied for a few months earlier. On the occasional weekend, witchlets with a domestic background would be selected to serve Queen Annora. It was a highly sought after honor with such witchlets being placed on a waiting list. And it was now Dorrie and Candice's turn.

As Dorrie and Candice landed their brooms in the courtyard of Annora's palace, Annora came out to greet them.

"Your Majesty" Dorrie addressed Annora as she curtsied.

"We come to serve" Candice added as she, too, curtsied.

"It's a privilege to have the two of you here" Annora smiled. "Not only are the two of you highly experienced maids, but you're maids from a royal household. I think the three of us are going to get along well. I'll show the two of you your guest rooms, and after that, we can get started".

As Annora led Dorrie and Candice inside, Violet and Nancy watched the palace from a few miles away.

"I hope Dorrie and Candice will be okay" Violet hoped. "This is the weekend that Neila and her forces decide to attack Annora's palace".

"I can understand your concern" Nancy acknowledged. "I'm an adoptive mother as well".

"You are?" Violet asked, taken off guard.

"My adoptive daughter, Libby, is the same age as Dorrie and Candice" Nancy revealed. "She's a good witchlet who came from an alternate time line. She was an orphan there, so I took her under my wing".

"Then you can understand my worry" Violet commented.

"Of course" Nancy acknowledged. "But we both know that in this case, Dorrie and Candice will be fine. Have faith".

In a little while, after Annora had shown Dorrie and Candice their guest rooms, the three made their way down to the palace kitchen.

"I often lend a hand in the kitchen" Annora revealed to Dorrie and Candice. "There's nothing I like better than to cook and bake with my own two hands. I thought I'd start with making some bread. Want to help?".

"We'd be delighted" Dorrie spoke up, pleased.

"This is going to be like old home week" Candice happily added.

"We're going to get along famously" Annora smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

 **That evening**

At Queen Annora's palace, Dorrie and Candice were in their guest rooms ready to go to bed for the night. Suddenly, each heard a commotion in the palace courtyard. Both came out of their guest rooms, and looked at each other as a witch came past.

"What's going on?" Dorrie asked the witch, curious.

"Neila and her forces are approaching the palace" the witch reported as she continued on her way.

In the sky, a number of witches and warlocks had already launched on their brooms from the palace courtyard. As the witches and warlocks hovered on their brooms in front of the palace, they sang:

" _ **Look up, and see, our forces in the sky! Look up, and show, some courage if you can! Look up, and see, our forces facing you! Look up! Look up! This is where we'll make our stand!".**_

In a few moments, Neila and her forces, also on brooms, flew up and started engaging the witches and warlocks defending the palace. A fierce firefight erupted between both sides. During the firefight, some of Neila's forces managed to land in the palace courtyard.

(Instrumental piece of background music here: "Surrounded" from the 1998 movie "The Man in the Iron Mask" - 01:35 to 03:38 portion of music).

Dorrie and Candice made their way to the courtyard where wand fire was being exchanged between some of Annora's forces, and some of Neila's forces. Dorrie and Candice immediately joined Annora's forces, and participated in the defense of the palace.

As fierce wand fire took place between both forces, Violet and Nancy flew in on brooms, and joined with Annora's forces on the ground.

"It's Lady Nancy!" one of Annora's warlocks exclaimed in glee.

"She's returned to help us in our darkest hour" one of Annora's witches happily added.

"Lady Nancy?" Violet asked Nancy, taken off guard.

"It's a long story" Nancy explained. "To witches and warlocks, I'm sort of their version of The Doctor. What can I say?".

Nancy and Violet drew their wands, and joined in the defense of the palace.

"Let's do this!" Violet shouted.

"Right with you!" Nancy responded.

Wand fire flashed between both sides, as each side fought with fierce intent. Suddenly, more of Neila's forces landed in the courtyard, overwhelming Annora's forces.

"Fall back to the palace!" Nancy ordered.

Nancy, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Annora's forces in the courtyard made a break for the palace, while exchanging wand fire with Neila's forces. Once Annora's forces were in the palace, Dorrie and Candice quickly shut the door, and locked it. Meanwhile, Neila's forces tried to bust down the door, but found it too heavy to budge.

In the courtyard, Neila landed on her broom, and walked over to her forces at the palace door. She gave the door an evil smile, then raised her voice. "You inside! I order you to open this door immediately! We have you surrounded!".

"It's Neila!" one of the witches inside exclaimed in shock.

"Go to Hell, Neila!" Nancy shouted through the door.

"Whoa!" Violet exclaimed, looking at Nancy.

"I said I changed" Nancy smiled. "It doesn't mean I'm dead".

Neila's forces raised their wands, and fired at the door. After a few moments of blasting, the door crashed open.

"Advance!" Neila ordered.

Nancy, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Annora's forces fell back further into the palace, exchanging wand fire with Neila's forces as they moved along. They moved further and further into the palace, until they found themselves in the great hall.

Nancy raised her wand, and created a magical force field which covered the entrance to the great hall. Neila and those with her stopped, now that the force field was up.

"This is getting really quite tiring" Neila said, annoyed. "We're not going anywhere. You might as well give up!".

Those in the great hall raised their wands, ready to fight. Neila and those with her also raised their wands, ready to strike. Both sides then waited for the other to make a move.

(End of background music).

Dorrie stepped to the entrance, and stared down Neila.

"I'm Lady Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper" Dorrie announced to Neila. "You killed my parents, you swamp witch! For that, I declare Right of Vengeance ... on you!".

"You talk a good game, young witchlet" Neila laughed. "It's going to take more than you to bring me down".

"I stand with Dorrie" Candice announced as she stepped forward.

"And who might you be?" Neila sneered.

"I'm Lady Candice Cosmarune-Cooper" Candice answered. "I'm Dorrie's sister".

"Be that as it may, even the two of you aren't powerful enough to take me on" Neila declared.

"We'll see" Dorrie calmly said.

"May God have mercy on your soul" Candice calmly added.

 **A surprise for Neila**

(Instrumental piece of background music here: "All For One" from the 1998 movie "The Man in the Iron Mask" - 00:01 to 02:00 portion of music).

Dorrie and Candice walked up to Violet and Nancy, and started whispering.

"Candice and I have some tricks up our sleeves" Dorrie whispered. "When we say so, put up a smoke screen, and take down the force field".

"Dorrie and I will take care of the rest" Candice added in a whisper.

"I've seen them in action" Violet whispered to Nancy. "Neila's in for a surprise".

"Then, lets do this" Nancy whispered as she raised her wand, and produced a smoke screen.

At that same moment, Dorrie raised her wand, and said "Vulcanus Propero".

Dorrie and Candice prepared themselves for battle.

"What's going on in there?!" Neila demanded to know as thick smoke filled the great hall.

Sensing that something was up, Neila and those with her started slowly moving backward. Thick smoke continued to fill the great hall, causing alarm for Neila and those with her.

Everybody in the great hall waited for the next move.

"I demand to know what is going on in there!" Neila shouted.

"Now!" Dorrie ordered.

The force field came down, and out of the smoke came ... Vulcan, god of fire. A powerful stream of fire came from Vulcan's hand, instantly turning those with Neila into ash. From behind Vulcan came Dorrie (in werewolf form) and Candice (in white Maleficent form). Neila started running down the hall to get away as Dorrie and Candice followed in hot pursuit.

Dorrie and Candice soon caught up to Neila. Candice used the power of her staff to throw Neila off balance, while Dorrie pounced on Neila. A fight ensued, but Neila was quickly overpowered. Neila fell to the floor, defeated.

"Neila!" Dorrie barked "Your reign of terror is over!".

Neila lay on the floor, stunned.

"It's over!" Candice announced as she walked over.

"You're not the only clone here" Neila announced to Candice. "I'm a clone, too".

"What?!" Dorrie and Candice asked in shock.

"Did you really think Neila would come here without any insurance?" the clone of Neila asked. "She's too smart for that!".

The clone of Neila then concentrated, and turned into fire. In a few moments, there was nothing left.

"Well, that's it, then" Dorrie responded, disappointed.

"We'll come across Neila some day" Candice reassured Dorrie. "She can't escape us forever".

(End of background music).

In the sky, Annora's air force had sent Neila's air force packing. The battle was over.

 **Sunday**

It was now the morning after the battle. In a room in Annora's palace, Violet and Nancy were talking.

"So, how did you get the title of _Lady_?" Violet asked.

"I had a Voyager assignment to the great witch war which took place three hundred years ago" Nancy answered. "I helped a good witch by the name of Riane Delphinia complete a spy operation against the forces of evil. Riane was able to complete the operation, but was found out and shot by the forces of evil. I was able to help Riane escape, but it was too late for her. As Riane lay dying, she handed over to me the information she had gathered. Then, before I knew it, Riane touched my hand ... and transferred her powers to me before she died".

Nancy stopped for a moment, then continued. "I brought the information, and Riane's body, back to the House of Delphinia. In gratitude for the help I had given Riane, I was adopted as it were into that house, and given the title of _Lady Nancy of House Delphinia_ ".

"That was three hundred years ago" Violet pointed out. "How do they know you now?".

"A member of the house spotted my Omni on my belt" Nancy confessed. "Thinking fast, I told them it was a supernatural artifact I used to travel from place to place. Well, lets just say I and Voyager Command agreed to be content with the witch community thinking that. And, I'd show up every so often throughout the years, and, well, I sort of became a legend in the process".

"And you mentioned The Doctor when we first met?" Violet inquired.

"I met him once, and I've run across him after that every so often" Nancy revealed. "Nice man ... all of them".

(Instrumental piece of background music here: "Heart Of A King" from the 1998 movie "The Man in the Iron Mask" - 00:01 to 00:40 portion of music).

Later that morning, in the courtyard of Annora's palace, a special ceremony was held to honor Nancy, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice for helping to defend the palace. As the four stood on a large platform, Queen Annora walked up.

"It is my great honor to award each of you the Medal of Taurisia, one of the highest honors _The Order_ can bestow onto a witch or warlock" Annora smiled.

At that moment, all the witches and warlocks in the courtyard curtsied and bowed in respect of Nancy, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. The witches and warlocks then clapped and cheered. It was truly a wonderful moment that would be remembered always.

(End of background music).

 **The following Saturday**

In the Peppertree Forest, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice stood in a clearing. They were gathered there to await the arrival of Nancy, who had made arrangements to meet them there. In a few moments, Nancy appeared out of thin air with a girl who was Dorrie and Candice's age. The girl had white skin, light brown shoulder length hair, and wore glasses.

"Hello, ladies" Nancy smiled. "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Libby".

"Nice to meet you" Libby smiled as she extended her hand in a gesture of greeting.

"It's nice to meet you" Dorrie smiled back.

"It's always nice to meet another witchlet ... and one who has a Voyager as a mother" Candice happily added.

"Why don't the three of you go into the village?" Nancy suggested to Libby, Dorrie, and Candice. "I'm sure Dorrie and Candice would like to get to know you better, Libby. Violet and I will catch up to you later. Have fun".

As the three girls walked off while having a pleasant conversation, Nancy and Violet happily looked at the touching scene.

"A few last magical bits and pieces I've picked up over the years" Nancy smiled at Violet. "Lets say we get started".

Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle, Gwen was in her room getting ready for a date with Sir Wallace O'Toole when Timothy walked in.

"Why are you dressed up if you're just going out into the village, Mama?" Timothy asked, curious.

"Because I have my first date with Wallace" Gwen happily answered.

"I like Mr. Wallace" Timothy smiled. "He's a nice man".

"That he is" Gwen agreed in a happy tone.

At that moment, a knock came at Gwen's door.

"Come in" Gwen invited.

The door opened, and in walked Chef Andre.

"Ready for today's cooking lesson?" Andre asked Timothy.

"Ready" Timothy smiled.

"If you'll go down to the kitchen, I'll be with you in a few minutes" Andre said to Timothy.

As Timothy happily left Gwen's room, Gwen turned to Andre.

"I hope you don't mind looking after Timothy today, Papa?" Gwen asked.

"Timothy and I get along famously" Andre smiled. "You just go out and have yourself a good time with Wallace".

"Thank you, Papa" Gwen smiled as she left.

Andre walked over to Gwen's window, and looked out onto the courtyard. In a few moments, Gwen walked out onto the courtyard where Wallace was waiting for her. Gwen and Wallace happily talked for a few moments, and then climbed onto a wagon. As the two drove out of the courtyard on their way to the village, Andre smiled. It was going to be a wonderful day.

(End of Chapter 14).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we'll have a look at the Ornburgh royal family (which includes Prince Frederick, and his brother, Prince Everett) ...

 **King Jonathan Miles Beckenbauer** (King of Ornburgh. Husband to Queen Mira, and father to Prince Frederick, Prince Everett, and Princess Lissa).

 **Queen Mira Juliet Beckenbauer** (Queen of Ornburgh. Wife to King Jonathan, and mother to Prince Frederick, Prince Everett, and Princess Lissa. Queen Mira, before marrying King Jonathan, was a commoner whose occupation was that of a high ranking maid. As Queen, Mira sticks to her commoner maid roots, and often lends a hand around Ornburgh Castle).

 **Prince Frederick Brock Beckenbauer** (a prince of Ornburgh, Jonathan and Mira's eldest son, and older brother to Prince Everett and Princess Lissa).

 **Prince Everett Mitchell Beckenbauer** (a prince of Ornburgh, son to Jonathan and Mira, slightly younger brother of Prince Everett, and older brother of Princess Lissa).

 **Princess Lissa Annice Beckenbauer** (a princess of Ornburgh, daughter to Jonathan and Mira, and the young sister of Prince Frederick and Prince Everett).

I've always pictured Ornburgh as a kingdom with German influences, hence the last name of Beckenbauer.

 **Author's notes**

" _And you mentioned The Doctor when we first met?" Violet inquired. "I met him once, and I've run across him after that every so often" Nancy revealed. "Nice man ... all of them"_ \- "Nice man ... all of them" is a play on "Nice chap ... all of them" (a phrase once used by Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart to describe The Doctor in "Doctor Who").

Dorrie and Candice facing the evil witch Neila was a suggestion by _Gbro15300_ (and I came up with the idea of Neila attacking Annora's palace in order to achieve this for this chapter). The idea of Neila in this chapter being a clone brings Neila more in line with Neila seen in _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ "Sofia the Second" story series. It also brings up an interesting question in regard to my story "Being Summoned" - did Hansel and Gretel kill the real Neila, or did they kill a clone which would have allowed the real Neila to go into hiding?

Dorrie being able to transform into a werewolf, and Candice being able to transform into a white version of Maleficent, was first revealed in Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie".

In regard to Baker, it was _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ idea to give Chef Andre, Gwen, and now Timothy the last name of Baker.

" _Look up, and see, our forces in the sky! Look up, and show, some courage if you can! Look up, and see, our forces facing you! Look up! Look up! This is where we'll make our stand!"_ \- this is a heavily rewritten version of the first verse of "Look Down" from "Les Misérables".

Maleficent, as referred to in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Mrs. Tweedle is the director of the local orphanage in Dunwitty, and was introduced in my story "Dorrie".

Nancy Oleson is the adult version of Nancy from "Little House on the Prairie" and "Little House: A New Beginning". Nancy, as an adult, would have been recruited for Voyager service around 1902.

 _Nancy then started thinking back to her past with regret. "Locking Belinda in the ice shed, using Elmer for my own means, and betraying Matthew. I wasn't a very nice person. Thank God I changed. I can only hope that Deidre changes as well"_ \- Belinda was from the two part "Little House on the Prairie" episode "The Reincarnation of Nellie". Elmer was from the "Little House on the Prairie" episode "For the Love of Nancy". And Matthew was from the two part "Little House: A New Beginning" episode "The Wild Boy".

Narcolepsy: a sleep disorder characterized by sudden and uncontrollable episodes of deep sleep.

Omni, and Voyager, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Princesses Lakshmi, Mae, and Zooey are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Right of Vengeance: a legal principal connected to witches and warlocks in the "Sofia the First" universe going back hundreds of years. The principal of Right of Vengeance allows a witch or warlock who has been greatly wronged by another witch or warlock to legally seek revenge. Right of Vengeance can take any number of forms, including a wand duel between the two parties, and out and out physical warfare between the two parties. Right of Vengeance comes into play when the wronged party informs the other party that Right of Vengeance is being enacted. Right of Vengeance comes to an end when one of the two parties winds up to be the victor. If the challenged party refuses to participate in Right of Vengeance, it can be seen as an act of cowardice, with the witch and warlock community shunning said party for such cowardice.

The Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is an idea that _SailorWednesdayMercury_ came up with for this story. The scene in this chapter with Scarlett and the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals was the idea of _Ben10Man_ who also provided much of the dialog for that scene.

The Doctor is from "Doctor Who".

The great witch war is mentioned in Chapter 13 of my story "Witch Tales".

The Order: the worldwide league of witches and warlocks currently under the command of Queen Annora and Princess Fidelia.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene with the adoption of Timothy by Gwen was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

The scene with Timothy falling asleep was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Timothy West/Baker, and Zahita are original characters created by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

Vulcan, god of fire, is from Roman mythology. Vulcan first showed up in Chapter 12 of "Dorrie: Book Two", and may be summoned by either Dorrie or Candice by way of the "Vulcanus Propero" spell.

Wallace is Constable Miles assistant from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia". It was _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ idea to name him Sir Wallace O'Toole, and to have him and Gwen start dating. _SailorWednesdayMercury_ also provided some of the dialog for the scene where Gwen is getting ready for her date with Wallace.

Witchlet: a term used to describe a young witch in training.

 **Disclaimer**

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters" and everything associated with it © MTV Films, Gary Sanchez Productions, Siebzehnte Babelsberg Film, Paramount Pictures, and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.

"Les Misérables" (the 2012 movie) and everything associated with it © Universal Pictures, Relativity Media, and Working Title Films/Cameron Mackintosh.

"Little House on the Prairie" and everything associated with it © Ed Friendly Productions, NBC, Worldvision Enterprises, CBS Television Distribution, and NBC Universal International Television Distribution.

"Little House: A New Beginning" and everything associated with it © Ed Friendly Productions, NBC, Worldvision Enterprises, CBS Television Distribution, and NBC Universal International Television Distribution.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Man in the Iron Mask" (the 1998 movie) and everything associated with it © United Artists.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

Timothy West/Baker, Zahita, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from _SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury._

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own _Absobfirmo Ostium_ , Candice Cooper, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, King Jonathan, Libby Oleson, Mrs. Tweedle, Neila, _Obfirmo Ostium_ , Prince Everett, Princess Deidre, Princess Fidelia, Princess Lissa, Queen Annora, Queen Mira, Riane Delphinia, Right of Vengeance, the great witch war, the House of Delphinia, the Kingdom of Hythoria, the Medal of Taurisia, The Order, _Vulcanus Propero,_ and the witch territory which borders Enchancia.


	15. Moving On

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

"Let us go in; the fog is rising" - Emily Dickinson (1830-1886), U.S. poet.

 **Chapter 15: Moving On**

 **Early-October, 1865**

It was a Sunday afternoon in the Village of Dunwitty. Walking together on a village street were Dorrie, Candice, and Maleficent. The three were having a wonderful time walking together while having a pleasant conversation.

For Maleficent, being good was especially pleasing. And she was pleased to pass on her knowledge and experience to Dorrie and Candice, knowing the two sisters would use that knowledge and experience for good.

Later in the day, Maleficent was in her room in the house where she and baby Mal lived with Cornelia Rose. Maleficent had just finished brewing up some more of the potion that she took on a daily basis. The potion allowed Maleficent to remain good, and to keep her evil side in check. However, within the past few weeks, she discovered that the potion was having less of an effect. Maleficent had been forced to increase her daily dosage to keep the potion working. So far, the increased dosage had been working. However, Maleficent was finding that evil thoughts were slowly creeping back into her mind.

" _Increasing the potion, and concentrating on being good, has been working"_ Maleficent thought to herself. _"Keep the faith"_.

 **The next day**

It was Monday morning at Hexley Hall. In what should have been the second class period of the morning, Dorrie and Candice instead found themselves in the office of Headmistress Lovegood. Laying in a chair was Lovegood's pet cat, Wilfred, who was a male Norwegian Forest Cat with green eyes, and thick gray and black fur.

"Why are we here, Wilfred?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"I wish I knew" Wilfred responded. "All I know is that the headmistresses of Royal Prep called up Miss Lovegood via crystal ball communication, and requested that the two of you be brought here".

"Anything else?" Candice asked.

"Only that Miss Lovegood should meet the three of them at the entrance to Hexley Hall" Wilfred responded.

In a few moments, Lovegood stepped into the office, followed by Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather.

"Sit down, girls" Lovegood gently requested.

Dorrie and Candice did as Lovegood requested.

"I'm afraid we have some sad news for you" Lovegood announced. "I'll let Miss Flora explain".

"We've had news from Dunwitty" Flora started, sadly. "This morning, out of the blue, Maleficent reverted back ... to evil. Cornelia Rose tried to stop her, but Maleficent grabbed baby Mal, and barged out of Cornelia's house. She hasn't been seen since".

"What?!" Candice exclaimed in shock as she got up, and raced out of the office.

"Go with her, dear" Merryweather gently said to Dorrie. "Your sister is going to need you now more than ever".

Dorrie quickly left Lovegood's office, and soon found herself outside Hexley Hall. Dorrie looked up to see Candice and her broom flying off toward Dunwitty.

"Broom attend!" Dorrie commanded as her broom raced into her hand. Dorrie then mounted her broom, and flew off after Candice.

 **At Cornelia's house**

A short while later, Candice landed her broom in front of Cornelia Rose's house in Dunwitty. As she got off of her broom, Candice noticed a small crowd gathered around the house. The crowd then turned and looked at Candice.

"Make way, please" Mrs. Hanshaw requested of the crowd. "Let Candice through".

The small crowd parted, and allowed Candice and Mrs. Hanshaw to pass. As the two made their way to the house, Lady Brodeur was standing nearby.

"Well, if it isn't Maleficent's apprentice!" Lady Brodeur mocked at Candice. "How long before _you_ revert to evil?!".

Lady Brodeur's mocking comment brought boos from those gathered ... directed at Brodeur.

"Stay here" Mrs. Hanshaw gently directed Candice.

Mrs. Hanshaw marched straight up to Lady Brodeur, and slapped Brodeur in the face.

"How dare you go after Candice at a time like this!" Mrs. Hanshaw spat at Lady Brodeur. "After what you did to Sofia a while back, you're lucky we still allow you to live in Dunwitty. Now go home, and allow Candice to grieve in peace!".

Lady Brodeur stormed off in a huff as Mrs. Hanshaw walked back to Candice. "Let's go in, sweetheart" Mrs. Hanshaw gently said as she put her arm around Candice.

As Candice and Mrs. Hanshaw walked up to Cornelia's front door, the crowd looked at Candice with genuine pity. They knew it must have been a shock for Candice to learn that Maleficent had returned to evil. Candice and Mrs. Hanshaw then opened the front door, and went inside the house.

"I'll let you and Cornelia talk" Mrs. Hanshaw said as she left.

"I'm so sorry about this, Candice" Cornelia said with tears in her eyes. "Maleficent was so much better as a good person. It's a shame to see her revert back to evil".

"What happened?" Candice quietly asked.

"Well, when I woke up this morning ..." Cornelia started.

 _Flashback:_

 _Cornelia had just woke up for the day, when she heard a crash come from Maleficent's room. Cornelia got out of bed, and raced to Maleficent's room._

" _I'm back!" Maleficent cheered in an evil way._

" _Oh my God!" Cornelia exclaimed in shock. "Let's have you take your daily dose of potion"._

" _Oh, it's too late for that, Cornelia dear" Maleficent mocked. "The potion has been getting less and less effective over time, and now it's no longer working ... period! I'm back to my old evil self, and about time, too"._

" _We can contact Scarlett" Cornelia suggested. "Perhaps she can come up with something?"._

" _Something to turn me good?" Maleficent asked in a mocking tone. "Well, I don't want to be good. I want to be evil! Get use to it, because Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil, is back!"._

 _Maleficent started to leave the room when Cornelia stopped her._

" _You can't leave like this" Cornelia told Maleficent._

" _Yes I can!" Maleficent barked. "Watch me!". Maleficent then grabbed Cornelia, and threw Cornelia across the room._

" _Wait!" Cornelia pleaded as Maleficent left the room._

 _Maleficent went to baby Mal's room, picked up baby Mal from her crib, and stormed out of the house._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"I'm so sorry" Cornelia cried. "I tried to stop her, but she took baby Mal, and left. There was nothing I could do".

"Please don't blame yourself" Candice reassured Cornelia. "The Maleficent of old is quite powerful. There's nothing you could have done".

"Most kind" Cornelia responded, grateful. "I'll go and fix us some tea".

As Cornelia left for the kitchen. Candice walked over to Cornelia's piano, and sat down as Dorrie stood watching. Candice then started playing a sad tune on the piano, and started singing to the tune, as a tear streamed down Dorrie's cheek.

" _ **Well, I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do ya? Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth. The minor fall and the major lift. This baffled witch composing Hallelujah".**_

" _ **Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah".**_

" _ **Lady, I've been here before. I've seen your place and I've walked your floor. I didn't even exist before you made me. And I've seen your flag on the marble arch. And evil is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah".**_

" _ **Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah".**_

" _ **I did my best, it wasn't much. I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch. I've told the truth ... I didn't come to fool ya. And even though you went all wrong. I'll stand before the Lord of Song. With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah".**_

" _ **Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelu. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah".**_

Dorrie came over and gently put her hand on Candice's shoulder, as Candice gently sobbed.

"We'll get through this ... together" Dorrie gently comforted Candice.

"Thank you" Candice said, gratefully. "No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear. What if someday I become evil? That's something I can't bare!".

 **Two visitors**

At that moment, Dorrie and Candice's amulets became visible, and started brightly glowing. In a few moments, two men appeared before the two girls - one from Dorrie's amulet, and one from Candice's amulet.

"Hello, my dear" one of the two men said to Candice. "I'm Doctor Bombay ... at your service. I'm a warlock. I suppose you could call me a witch doctor".

"A witch doctor ... that's rich!" the other man chuckled. "You've got a way with words".

"Now, Arthur" Doctor Bombay started, "can't you see this young lady is in a state of shock?".

"Of course I can" Arthur observed. "But they say that laughter is the best medicine".

"Perhaps in a little bit" Doctor Bombay agreed, before turning back to Candice. "You're troubled that someday you might become evil".

"Yes" Candice sadly admitted. "The mere thought scares me to death!".

"The simple fact that it scares you to death means it will never happen" Doctor Bombay reassured Candice. "Your conscious will never allow it to happen".

"But how can you be sure?" Candice asked.

"Well, that's quite simple, my dear" Bombay explained. "You have Dorrie's goodness in you. When you tried to steal Danika's amulet, you couldn't ... because of Dorrie's goodness inside of you. That goodness will always protect you from becoming evil".

"Then, I don't have to worry about being evil?" Candice wanted to know, hopeful.

"Not at all" Bombay smiled. "You're a good person, and you always will be. Don't you give it another thought".

"I know you're sad over Maleficent's return to evil" Arthur said to Candice, "but she was always evil deep down inside. It was only a matter of time before that evil came back with a vengeance. For now, it's best to remember the good times".

"Like Maleficent storing her spell book in an ice box ... and thinking it was a safe" Candice chuckled.

"Exactly!" Arthur laughed. "Even now, it's still funny. I've heard of keeping precious things on ice, but this is the first time somebody has literally done it".

Arthur and Candice both laughed at the thought.

"You keep smiling" Arthur suggested to Candice. "Remember the good times, and the funny times - that's what will get you through this".

"You're right" Candice agreed. "Thank you".

"Well, Arthur and I had better be going" Bombay announced. "You keep your chin up, Candice. Where we come from, you, your sister, and your mother are inspirations to us all".

With that, Bombay and Arthur disappeared into thin air. At that same moment, Dorrie and Candice's amulets stopped glowing, and became invisible again.

Afterward, Dorrie and Candice had some tea with Cornelia. The three reflected on Maleficent's past, and what she might do now.

"Whatever happens, I wish Maleficent well" Candice quietly said. "I know she's evil once again, and there's no changing that. But, for one shining moment, we saw what she was like as a good person. I mourn the loss of that".

"As do we all" Cornelia sadly added.

 **A friend in evil**

Meanwhile, miles away from Dunwitty, Maleficent walked in a forest, carrying baby Mal in her arms.

"Don't you worry, Pumpkin" Maleficent smiled at baby Mal. "We'll find someplace new, then you and I can have some evil fun".

"I could lend you a hand, if you like" a woman's voice came from behind them.

Maleficent spun around to see a woman dressed in a dark purple outfit.

"Who are you?!" Maleficent demanded to know.

"I'm Missy" the woman smiled.

"And why would you want to help me?" Maleficent asked, curious.

"We bad girls have to stick together" Missy announced. "I can take you to a new place where you can perform all the mayhem you could ever want".

"And what do you want in return?" Maleficent inquired.

"Simple - a piece of the action" Missy happily announced. "I'm bored, and I want some excitement".

"And where is this _new_ place you want to take me to?" Maleficent wanted to know.

"A place called Auradon" Missy revealed.

 **Returning to Enchancia Castle**

After having tea with Cornelia, Dorrie and Candice stepped out of Cornelia's house to find Baileywick waiting for them.

"We had a feeling the two of you might be here" Baileywick said, before turning to Candice. "Our deepest sympathies to you, Candice. What happened must have been a shock to you".

"It was" Candice quietly admitted. "I'll be okay ... I think".

"King Roland sent me to pick up the two of you" Baileywick announced to Dorrie and Candice. "The royal carriage is right over here".

Baileywick escorted Dorrie and Candice to the carriage, and the three climbed aboard. Baileywick then instructed the driver to take them to Enchancia Castle.

In a little while, the carriage entered the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. Waiting for the carriage was King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, Violet, Calista, Abby Murphy ... as well as Prince Frederick and Prince Everett. Dorrie and Candice climbed off of the carriage, and stood looking at those assembled.

"We're sorry to hear that Maleficent has reverted to evil" Roland gently said to Candice.

"Thank you, sir" Candice said, appreciative. "All of you didn't have to go to this trouble".

"Of course we did" Amber spoke up. "We are all an extended family here at the castle. And family sticks together".

"Amber is absolutely right" Miranda smiled. "Family sticks together".

"And, as soon as Everett and I heard what happened, Candice, we came right over here" Frederick added. "We wanted to be here in case we could do anything for you".

"All of you being here ... in a show of support ... is really quite touching" Candice said as a tear of happiness flowed down her cheek. "Thank you".

"You're quite welcome" Roland smiled. "If you'll follow us inside, we thought a party was in order. I think we could all use some cheering up right about now".

As everybody walked into the castle, Violet put her arms around Dorrie and Candice.

"It may not seem so now, but you'll be okay" Violet said to Candice. "Just give it time".

"Thanks, Mom" Candice said, gratefully.

In a few moments, everybody walked into the castle ballroom where a long table had been placed. On the table were a number of different pizzas, and a variety of soft drinks. Some servants poured soft drinks into goblets, and handed them out to the guests.

"Today may have started out on a sad note, but let us rejoice" Roland started as he held up his goblet. "Maleficent may have reverted back to evil, but we still have Candice - a beacon of shining light. To Candice".

"To Candice" everybody said as they raised their goblets.

Candice smiled at the show of support. Everybody then sat down at the long table, and enjoyed a pizza lunch. It was a pleasant time where everybody joyfully talked to each other. At one point, Candice stood up, and made an announcement.

"I thank everybody here for their support" Candice smiled. "I didn't realize how rich I was until now".

Everybody clapped at Candice's happiness.

"There is one thing I would like to do" Candice continued. "I realize I don't have to do it, but there is a special ceremony a witch or warlock can request through _The Order_ to show one's true loyalty to good. I'd like to show _The Order_ , and the public, that my heart is good ... and that is the path I want to choose for my life".

"That's a noble gesture" Roland acknowledged. "If you like, I can contact Queen Annora, and arrange it on your behalf".

"Thank you, King Roland" Candice smiled. "I'd appreciate that".

 **A few days later**

At Queen Annora's palace, everybody was gathered in the great hall, waiting for Candice to make her entrance. In a few moments, Candice stepped into the great hall, wearing a cream colored witch gown. Behind Candice were Violet, Dorrie, and Lady Colette, wearing witch gowns of their own.

(Instrumental piece of background music here: "Victoria - Titles Music" by Martin Phipps from the ITV series "Victoria") (Know that this music is also known as "Victoria [The ITV Drama] - Main Theme by Martin Phipps [SOUNDTRACK]").

Candice, Violet, Dorrie, and Colette slowly proceeded across the floor of the great hall. At the opposite end of the great hall, Queen Annora was standing with a ceremonial scepter in her hand. When they reached where Queen Annora was standing, Candice, Violet, Dorrie, and Colette curtsied. Candice then stepped forward as Queen Annora raised her scepter, and gently rested it on Candice's shoulder.

"Lady Candice" Annora started. "You stand here today, in front of _The Order_ , to swear ultimate allegiance to good for all to see. Is that your desire?".

"It is, my Queen" Candice acknowledged. "Maleficent, she who cloned me, has returned to evil. I however swear to remain faithful to being good. My magic is at your disposal, the disposal of _The Order_ , and the disposal of good. To this I so swear before everybody gathered here, and to my house - the House of Cosmarune".

"Then I accept your allegiance" Annora smiled. "Let it be known that Lady Candice has sworn ultimate allegiance to good. May her heart be blessed always".

Annora then removed her scepter from Candice's shoulder, and picked up a ceremonial goblet filled with a ceremonial drink.

"Drink from this goblet, and be one with the goodness you have pledged your allegiance to" Annora instructed.

Candice took the goblet from Annora, and drank some of the liquid inside. Candice then handed the goblet back to Annora.

"It is done!" Annora announced. "Lady Candice of House Cosmarune has become one with ultimate good. She does credit to her house and her family".

Everybody present clapped in honor of Candice, as Violet, Dorrie, and Colette smiled with pride at Candice. It was the proud beginning of a new chapter for Candice.

(End of background music).

"I'm so proud of you, my precious one" Violet smiled as she hugged Candice.

"You've made us all proud, Candice" Colette commented.

"Nobody can ever doubt you again" Dorrie assured Candice.

In a few moments, Queen Annora's servants began to transform the great hall from a ceremonial chamber to a banquet hall. Once tables and chairs were put into place, food and drink were brought in, and everybody sat down for a celebration banquet.

Among those attending the banquet were Candice, Violet, Dorrie, Colette, Scarlett, Ariana (in child form), Faith, Frederick, Everett, Annora, and Princess Fidelia. In addition to a number of good witches and warlocks, there was also King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, Calista, and Abby. Others were also represented, including Lucinda and her parents, Ruby and her mother, Jade, Valentina and her father, Adair and her parents, Miss Lovegood, Cornelia, Danika, along with Jeremiah and his parents and his little sister.

Everybody enjoyed a fine banquet, and had a pleasant time talking to each other. It was an event which would always be remembered.

 **Saturday in Dunwitty**

By Saturday, news had broken of the special ceremony that Candice had taken part in. As Dorrie and Candice walked along a street in Dunwitty, people nodded hello to them. What Candice had done at the ceremony set a public example - even though Maleficent had returned to evil, goodness was still very much alive, and Candice was a part of that goodness.

At one point, Lady Brodeur walked up to Dorrie and Candice.

"Lady Candice, I may have been wrong about you" Brodeur said before walking away.

"That's the best she can do?!" Dorrie exclaimed to Candice.

"Well, it was probably hard for Lady Brodeur to admit that" Candice suggested. "To be honest, that's probably the closest thing I'll ever get in the way of an apology from her. I can live with that".

At that moment, Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda raced up.

"We're going to the park" Jade announced to Dorrie and Candice. "You guys want to come along?".

"Sure" Dorrie smiled.

"Coming" Candice happily added.

As the five friends walked down the street to the park, they had a happy conversation. It was going to be a wonderful day, full of promise.

(End of Chapter 15).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we'll have a look at some of the classes available to Hexley Hall students ...

Core classes would include: Alchemy, Astrology, Astronomy, Basic Broom Riding, Basic Wand Training, Controlling Powers, Defensive/Offensive Broom Tactics, Divination, Geography, Gym, Health, Illusion, Magical Artifacts, Magical Beasts/Creatures, Magical Force Fields, Magical Healing, Magical History, Magical Plants, Math, Paranormal Training, Potions, Summoning, Teleportation, Transformation, Wand Combat, and World History.

Elective activities and classes would include: Band, Chorus, Cooking Arts, Enchanted Art, Great Witch War Studies, Household Spells, Journalism, Languages (various), Magician Arts, Middle-Earth Studies, Music Appreciation, Natural Studies, Public Speaking, Royalty and Magic, Specialty Powers, Wandlore, and World Literature.

 **Author's notes**

Amber, Baileywick, Jade, James, King Roland, Lucinda, Miss Fauna, Miss Flora, Miss Merryweather, Mrs. Hanshaw, Prince Frederick, Queen Miranda, Ruby, Sofia, and Violet are reoccurring characters from "Sofia the First".

Auradon is from "Disney Descendants".

Ariana is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

Baby Mal is the infant version of Mal from "Disney Descendants".

Calista is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gone With The Wand".

Candice trying to steal Danika's amulet is from Chapter 29 of my story "Dorrie".

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by _A.t._ for this story.

Danika Knight-Cook, Jeremiah Cook, and Jeremiah's family are characters created by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury._

Doctor Bombay and (Uncle) Arthur are from "Bewitched". Sadly, both Bernard Fox (who played Doctor Bombay) and Paul Lynde (who played Uncle Arthur) have since passed away, with Paul Lynde passing away in 1982, and Bernard Fox recently passing away in December of 2016.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

I didn't include Lily or Indigo in Candice's ceremony because, at this point in "Dorrie: Book Two", the "Sofia the First" episode "Cauldronation Day" hasn't happened yet. For the record, consider Lily to have been somewhere in the background at Candice's ceremony, while Indigo would not have attended because, as Indigo might put it, "it was a _good_ witch thing".

Lady Brodeur is from Chapter 19 of my story "Dorrie".

" _Let us go in; the fog is rising"_ \- this was reported to be Emily Dickinson's last words on her death bed.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Middle-Earth is from "The Hobbit" and "Lord of the Rings".

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood is from my story "Dorrie", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Missy is the female version of The Master from the Peter Capaldi episodes of "Doctor Who". Missy would have taken Maleficent and baby Mal to Auradon using Missy's Tardis. It's possible that Missy joined in Maleficent's, Evil Queen's, Cruella's, and Jafar's rampage across Auradon, only to escape when King Beast started rounding up the villains before the beginning of "Disney Descendants".

" _Thank you" Candice said, gratefully. "No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear. What if someday I become evil? That's something I can't bare!"_ \- "No one ever told me that grief felt so much like fear" is a quote I borrowed from British author C. S. Lewis that he used to describe his mourning for his dead wife.

The great witch war is mentioned in Chapter 13 of my story "Witch Tales".

The Order: the worldwide league of witches and warlocks currently under the command of Queen Annora and Princess Fidelia.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The song that Candice sings is a slightly rewritten version of the "Saturday Night Live" version of Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah" (the "Saturday Night Live" version of "Hallelujah" aired the Saturday after the 2016 Presidential Election, with Kate McKinnon singing the song as Hillary Clinton).

Wandlore is from "Harry Potter".

 **Disclaimer**

"Bewitched" and everything associated with it © Screen Gems, Ashmont Productions, and Sony Pictures Television.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from _A.t_ are the property of _A.t_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _A.t_.

Danika Knight-Cook, Jeremiah Cook, Jeremiah's family, and the other original ideas from _SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Saturday Night Live" and everything associated with it © NBC.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Hobbit" and and everything associated with it © Warner Bros Pictures, New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

"The Lord of the Rings" and everything associated with it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Victoria" (the ITV series) and everything associated with it © Mammoth Screen, and ITV Studios.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell and her parents, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Lady Brodeur, Miss Lovegood, Prince Everett, Princess Fidelia, Queen Annora, The Order, Valentina Androcasia and her father (Eric Androcasia), Wilfred, and the special ceremony of The Order which has a witch or warlock swearing allegiance to ultimate good.


	16. A Moment in Time

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter takes place just a short time after the previous chapter.

 **Chapter 16: A Moment in Time**

 **Scarlett's palace (mid-October, 1865)**

"Well, we knew this was going to happen eventually," Scarlett sighed at a meeting. With her were Colette, Hematite, Elena, and Lavinia.

"Nothing ever lasts forever," Hematite commented as she rubbed her forehead. "With a Time Lord on Maleficent's side, I almost wish I stayed in Azkaban. Almost."

"Think positive," Elena encouraged Hematite.

"You think positive, Elena. I'll think realistic," Hematite countered.

"What are we going to do?" Colette asked, sadly. "Time Lords are slippery little beings. Up until recently, we thought The Doctor was the last living one. We have no defenses against one of them."

"The Doctor is not your enemy," a woman's voice came from the doorway of the room. "Missy, on the other hand, is a different story. I've had some run-ins with her in the past."

Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, Elena, and Lavinia looked to see Violet standing there.

"You've had run-ins with Missy?" Lavinia asked, puzzled.

"Yes," Violet confirmed. "But, how did you find out about Missy helping Maleficent?"

"An informant of mine saw Missy recruiting Maleficent," Scarlett answered. "The informant then relayed the information to me."

"I see" Violet acknowledged. "You should know that Maleficent is pretty much gone from our lives now. However, I have information that Missy is focusing her sights on our neck of the woods. I've brought somebody with me who can fill you in."

A blond haired woman with white skin walked into the room.

"Good morning," the woman greeted with a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kate Stewart. Divorcee, mother of two, keen gardener, outstanding bridge player. Also Chief Scientific Officer, Unified Intelligence Taskforce, also known as UNIT."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Lavinia observed about Kate.

"Actually, no," Kate admitted. "I'm from the year 2019."

"How is that possible?" Elena asked, taken off guard.

"Elena, Lavinia," Scarlett started, "it's time for the two of you to know a secret. Violet here is a time traveler assigned to Enchancia Castle. It's her job to keep an eye on things in this time period."

At that moment, a beeping noise came from Violet's pocket.

"What the?!" Violet exclaimed as she pulled out a 21st Century cell phone and looked at it. "Who could be text messaging me here? The only reason I carry this to begin with is to communicate with The Doctor in case of an emergency."

"Maybe it is The Doctor?" Kate suggested.

"Unlikely" Violet pointed out. "He always sends voice communication, never text messages."

"This is all very strange," Elena pointed out, trying to wrap her head around Violet being a time traveler, and Violet holding some strange device.

"Tell me about it," Lavinia agreed.

"Well, what does the message say?" Kate wanted to know.

"Bringing it up now," Violet responded as she brought up the text message. In a few moments, the following popped up on Violet's cell phone screen:

"YOU SO FINE," the message started.

"What?!" Violet and Kate responded, puzzled.

"YOU BLOW MY MIND," the message continued.

"You don't think?" Violet asked Kate.

"Would she be that vain to use the same gimmick again?" Kate responded.

"HEY MISSY, YOU SO FINE, YOU SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND! HEY MISSY!" the message concluded.

"It's her!" Violet and Kate said in disgust as suddenly, a video call flashed on Violet's cell phone from Missy.

"Oh!" Missy said in an evil, happy voice. "Hello, Vi. And I see Kate is with you. Entertaining, are we?"

"What do you want, Missy?!" Violet asked, annoyed.

"Now, is that any way to greet an old acquaintance?" Missy mocked.

"Get sick of Auradon so quickly?" Violet wanted to know.

"Well, it didn't go as well as I'd hoped" Missy confessed. "Maleficent, Evil Queen, Cruella, Jafar, and the other baddies got themselves rounded up, and relocated to the Isle of the Lost. They were a disappointment I must say. It's so hard finding competent help these days."

"And you're here, why?" Violet asked in disgust.

"Well, I couldn't resist, now could I?" Missy said in a self assured voice. "The Enchancian royal family away for the weekend, most of the guards and staff on leave, and your dear Dorrie off to Ornburgh to look after an ill Frederick. Lets see now? That really just leaves Chef Andre, his daughter Gwen, her adopted son Timothy, and of course your dear Candice. It seemed like the perfect time to visit Enchancia Castle."

"I'm warning you, Missy!" Violet threatened. "You try anything against Enchancia Castle and so help me!".

"Oh, I love it when you get angry" Missy smiled. "You Cockneys are so good at that. But, back to the matter at hand. You won't be able to do anything to stop my plans. You see, I've erected a time bubble around Enchancia Castle. Nobody will be able to get into the castle - not even you and that annoying Omni of yours."

"Missy!" Violet spat in anger.

"Oh, no need to thank me" Missy mocked. "Well, I've got to go. Byeeee!".

With that, Missy's communications ended.

"Damn it!" Violet shouted in anger as she pounded her fist against a table.

"We must have faith" Kate reassured Violet. "There is a book that is in the UNIT Black Archive - a book from this dimension."

"A book from this dimension is now in your dimension?" Violet asked, puzzled.

"Occasionally, a book from this dimension winds up in my dimension" Kate explained. "We've collected as many as we could find, and have stored them in the Black Archive. One book has a brief note connected to this date."

"What does the note say?" Violet inquired.

"That Missy helped the evil witch Neila and somebody named Winston Montgomery to get into Enchancia Castle," Kate answered.

Violet brought out her pocket watch-sized Omni, and opened the cover. The red light on the Omni was flashing, meaning something was wrong with the time line.

"Please look out for Candice," Violet pleaded as she looked up toward Heaven.

 **At Enchancia Castle**

Inside Enchancia Castle, Candice, Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy ran down a hallway. The other staff had taken the day off and gone to the village, while the guards who were on duty had been quickly rendered unconscious by Neila, Winston Montgomery, and Missy.

"In here," Candice directed as she, Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy raced into Dorrie and Candice's workshop. Candice then locked the door behind them.

"What now, Candice?" Chef Andre asked, nervous.

"Our chimney here connects to the Floo Network," Candice announced as she and the others stepped into the large connecting fireplace. Candice then picked up a fistful of floo powder, threw it on the floor, and commanded "Queen Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar."

The four vanished into a large blast of green smoke and flame. In a few moments. the four appeared in a large fireplace of a chimney in Cedric's workshop. There was nobody in the workshop since Cedric and Wormwood had gone out earlier to get magical ingredients.

"What the?!" Candice exclaimed in shock. "I said Scarlett's palace, not Cedric's workshop!".

"Why would we show up here?" Gwen asked Candice.

"Perhaps some spell preventing us from leaving the castle?" Candice theorized. "In any case, it looks like we're stuck here in the castle."

"Now what do we do?" Timothy asked, worried.

"We get ourselves to a safe place," Candice answered. "There are secret passages here in the castle. We should be safe in them."

Candice, Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy left Cedric's workshop, and carefully made their way down a hallway. At one point, the four heard three people talking up ahead, and quietly ducked into a room and closed the door behind them. The three people talking walked up the hallway toward the room. The three then stopped. The three were Neila, Missy, and a male Humerman named Winston Montgomery from Timothy's birth kingdom of Mermardia.

"We have to find that Timothy boy!" Neila exclaimed. "Buried deep inside him are powers he doesn't know about."

"Among the powers buried inside him is the ability to break people out of dimensions such as the Omega Dimension," Winston said of Timothy. "Timothy's birth father had some advanced powers, and we could use Timothy to free Valtor."

"But we have to find that Timothy boy first," Neila pointed out.

"Not to worry," Missy reassured Neila. "I've used my Tardis to erect a time bubble around Enchancia Castle. This Timothy isn't going anywhere."

"That's good to know, Missy," Neila responded. "I suggest we keep looking. The sooner we find Timothy, the sooner we can free my cousin Valtor".

Neila, Winston, and Missy then walked up the hallway, and turned a corner as they continued their search.

"It's bad enough Neila is here," Candice commented to Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy. "But having Missy here only makes a bad situation worse."

"I've heard of Neila," Gwen remarked. "But who is this Missy?"

"A renegade Time Lord who uses her abilities for evil," Candice answered. "Mom's told me about her."

"How would Violet know about such a person?" Chef Andre asked, puzzled.

"Let's just say Mom knows a lot of interesting stuff," Candice responded.

"That man out there seems to know about my past," Timothy remarked. "I need to talk to him."

"I know you would like to find out more about your past," Candice gently said to Timothy. "But, people like that man don't give up their secrets easily. We'll someday unlock your past, I promise. It's time to make our way to the secret passages. There is a hidden entrance near here."

Candice, Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy left the room they were in, and carefully made their way down the hallway. In a few moments, Candice led them to a hidden entrance to the secret passages. Candice pressed a wooden panel on the wall, and a hidden door swung open. The four then entered the secret passages as the door shut behind them.

 **An insurance policy**

Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy followed Candice through a few passages. In a little while, Candice led Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy to a room that was located within the passages.

"We should be safe here for a while," Candice announced as she walked over to a large safe. "Mom told me and Dorrie she had an insurance policy, and here it is."

In a few moments, Candice, remembering the combination, opened the safe. Candice then started going through the safe's contents.

"Emergency spending money," Candice remarked. "Identity documents, a sonic screwdriver. Wait? A sonic screwdriver? That's right! Mom traveled around with The Doctor for a while."

Candice then pulled out a small metal box with two keys already inserted, and a small metal lid located at the top.

"What do we have here?" Candice asked herself as she pulled out the metal box, and opened a small envelope that had been laying on top of the box. Candice opened the envelope, and unfolded a note:

 _My dear Violet:_

 _This device is something you'll find handy at some point. It, when activated, will send out an electromagnetic pulse that will disable running electronic devices. This device will affect running electronic devices within a one mile radius. This device is meant for a one time use only, since it's power supply will be depleted after it has been activated. Use it well._

 _Signed: The Doctor ... who is no longer The Doctor._

" _My God!"_ Candice thought, shocked. _"Mom knew the War Doctor?! I'm going to have to ask her about that someday."_

"What is that?" Chef Andre asked about the metal box.

"Something that could knock out that time bubble," Candice answered as she looked at the box. "This key unlocks the device, and the other key powers the device up."

"Sounds simple enough," Gwen commented as Candice opened up the small metal lid at the top of the box.

"Well, look at that," Candice said in amazement. "A destructive device that actually has a big red button to push. You don't see that very often."

"If you say so," Chef Andre said, confused.

"Let's go track down some intruders," Candice smiled.

 **Pop the bubble**

Candice, Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy made their way through the secret passages until they reached a passage that ran alongside the throne room. Candice then looked through a peep hole that looked onto the throne room. Standing in the throne room was Neila, Winston, and Missy.

"I've better check the status of the time bubble, just to be safe" Missy announced to Neila and Winston. A door on a nearby marble column opened up, and Missy stepped inside.

" _Missy's Tardis,"_ Candice thought to herself about the marble column. _"We're never gonna get a better shot at this."_

"What's going on, Candice?" Timothy asked in a whisper.

"Showtime," Candice whispered back as she activated the electromagnetic pulse device. Candice then pushed the red button on the device. In a few moments, smoke and sparks came from Missy's Tardis.

"What the hell?!" Missy exclaimed in shock while she stood inside of her Tardis.

"What's going on?" Neila asked as she and Winston raced into Missy's Tardis.

"The time bubble has been shorted out," Missy answered as she checked over her equipment. "Candice must be responsible. Mummy taught her well. I won't underestimate Candice again."

"Now what?!" Neila asked, annoyed.

"Well, you and Winston had better track Candice down," Missy directed. "Who knows what other kinds of harm she could do. Meanwhile, I've better check over the Tardis, just to be safe."

"Come on!" Neila shouted at Winston as the two ran out of Missy's Tardis.

Missy then activated a control on her Tardis console, which closed the door to her Tardis.

" _Sorry, Neila,"_ Missy thought to herself. _"With the time bubble shorted out, our leverage is gone. Time for me to beat a hasty retreat."_

Missy activated some controls on her Tardis console. In a few moments, her Tardis started dematerlizing. At that same moment, smoke and sparks started coming from the console.

"What's happening?!" Missy exclaimed, worried, as she checked over her instruments. "I'm being pulled into an alternate universe. No! Noooooooo!"

Neila and Winston watched as Missy's Tardis disappeared into thin air.

"Traitorous piece of slark!" Neila yelled in anger of Missy.

In the passage, Candice turned to Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Candice waved her wand over her head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In a few moments, Candice reappeared behind Neila and Winston, and pointed her wand at them. Candice then shouted "Repulsia!" as a powerful blast of magical energy from her wand hit Neila and Winston. The two fell to the floor, unconscious. Candice then once again waved her wand over her head, and again disappeared in a puff of smoke. She then reappeared in the passage.

"Let's say we get to the communications room?" Candice suggested. "It's time to contact Queen Scarlett."

In a few minutes, Candice, Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy arrived at the Enchancia Castle communications room. Walking inside, they noticed a series of crystal balls lined up on a long table. One of the crystal balls was labeled _Cinnibar Palace_. Candice touched the crystal ball, which activated when she touched it.

"This is Enchancia Castle to Cinnibar Palace," Candice started. "This is Lady Candice. I need to speak to Queen Scarlett."

"Thank God you're okay!" Violet's voice came over the crystal ball. "We know that Missy, Neila, and a man called Winston Montgomery have gotten into the castle. We also know that Missy has erected a time bubble around the castle. What is your current situation?"

"I was able to short out the time bubble with that device the War Doctor gave you," Candice answered. "Missy has fled in her Tardis, and Neila and that Winston character are unconscious in the throne room. I knocked them out using a _Repulsia_ spell."

"That's my girl!" Violet exclaimed, pleased.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Scarlett cut in. "We'll use the Floo Network."

About ten minutes later, Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, Kate, and Violet walked into the communications room. Violet raced over to Candice and hugged her as the others watched the touching scene.

"You okay?" Violet asked Candice.

"I'm okay, Mom," Candice reassured Violet.

"You'd be proud of Candice," Chef Andre said to Violet. "She handled the situation like a professional."

"You've done all of us proud," Violet smiled at Candice.

"Gwen, Timothy, and I should check over the castle," Chef Andre announced.

As Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy left, Violet pulled out her Omni, and flipped open the cover. The Omni's red light flashed on, indicating there was still something wrong with the time line. Violet then brought out her electronic guidebook, and plugged it into her Omni.

"What's going on, Violet?" Kate wanted to know.

"What just happened wasn't suppose to happen," Violet explained. "The time line is messed up as a result. As long as the guards, Neila, Winston Montgomery, Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy remember what happened here, the time line will remain messed up."

"I think I have an idea, Mom," Candice spoke up. "Dorrie and I have some Swooping Evil venom in our workshop. I could fly into the sky on my broom, create a rain storm over the castle, and drop the venom into the rain. The venom would erase recent memories from those here in the castle."

"That would fit the bill nicely," Violet said, pleased.

"You, Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, and Kate should get a fair distance away from the castle," Candice suggested. "And take Neila and that Winston character with you - you'll find the two of them unconscious in the throne room. I'd like to have a talk with them when this is over, while they still have their memories intact."

 **Wrapping things up**

A short while later, Candice mounted her broom and started flying over the castle. Candice raised her wand, pointed it at the sky above the castle, and said "Rainakiss!". Dark clouds formed over the castle, as rain started falling onto the castle. Candice then throw a glass vial of Swooping Evil venom into the clouds. As the vial traveled downward, Candice pointed her wand at the vial, and said "Solaza!". A magical blast hit the vial, shattering it and sending it's contents into the rain.

As the rain poured onto the castle and the nearby grounds, the rain mixed with the venom started affecting those at the castle. After a short while, those at the castle had their short term memories erased, and resumed their lives as if Neila, Winston, and Missy had never been there.

"What were we doing, again?" Chef Andre asked Gwen and Timothy, confused, as they walked down a castle hallway.

"I don't know, Papa," Gwen responded, puzzled.

"I have no idea," Timothy added.

"Strange," Chef Andre remarked. "One of those things, I guess."

"Well, we have the day to ourselves," Gwen pointed out. "Any ideas?"

"I believe I said I would teach Timothy how to make a chocolate cake with cream layers," Chef Andre smiled.

"Oh, wonderful, Grandpapa!" Timothy exclaimed, pleased, as he, Chef Andre, and Gwen happily made their way to the castle kitchen.

In a little while, a distance away from the castle, Candice arrived where Violet, Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, and Kate had Neila and Winston tied up.

"Well, if it isn't the little turncoat!" Neila spat at Candice.

"Would somebody please gag this thing?" Candice requested, looking at Neila. "My business isn't with her."

As Colette put a gag in Neila's mouth, Candice turned to Winston as she pulled out a memory seeker from a backpack she had been wearing.

"Cornelia recently gave me a memory seeker of my own," Candice announced. "Now, Mister Montgomery, you can tell me what I want to know of your own free will, or I can use this!"

"I won't freely give you any information, girl!" Winston said in anger.

"Okay, memory seeker it is," Candice said as she put the memory seeker on her head, and concentrated. "Timothy's birth father had the magical ability to enter protected dimensions such as the Omega Dimension, and you theorized that Timothy must have the same ability buried inside him."

Winston struggled against his bonds, trying to avoid Candice reading his mind.

"There is one other thing I wish to know," Candice said to Winston as she resumed using the memory seeker. "When is Timothy's birthday?"

As Candice continued to concentrate, she came to the sad conclusion that Winston hadn't dug that far into Timothy's history.

"A fat lot of good you are, schmuck!" Candice exclaimed, disappointed.

"Then let Neila and me go!" Winston demanded.

"Which is what I'm planning to do ... with a price attached, that is," Candice announced as she pulled out her wand, pointed it at Neila and Winston, and said "Obliviate!". Neila and Winston then slumped over, unconscious, as their short term memories were erased.

At that same moment, Violet opened the cover of her Omni. The Omni's green light flashed on, indicating that the time line had now returned to normal.

"We'll need to take Neila and Mister Montgomery and put them someplace far away from the castle," Violet announced.

"We could always take them to jail," Hematite suggested.

"As appealing as that might be, they still have unfinished business to do," Violet explained. "They have to be free for now in order for the time line to be normal. I know, it stinks. But sometimes, that is how history goes."

"Colette, Hematite, and I will take care of moving Neila and Mister Montgomery to a far off location," Scarlett announced. "They will wake up and have no idea what happened."

Scarlett, Colette, and Hematite raised their wands, and in a few moments, they, Neila, and Winston disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

"Well, time to get you back to 2019," Violet said to Kate.

"An honor, as always, Candice," Kate said as she saluted Candice. "Please say hi to Dorrie for me."

"Dorrie and I are never going to get this saluting thing," Candice said, puzzled.

"We at UNIT hold The Doctor's traveling companions in very high regard," Kate explained. "He doesn't just pick anybody to be a traveling companion. Saluting you, Dorrie, your mother, and other traveling companions of The Doctor is the highest honor we can give. Once a traveling companion of The Doctor, always a traveling companion of The Doctor."

"Then, until we meet again," Candice smiled.

Violet adjusted the dials of her Omni, then took Kate's arm. Violet then pressed a button on her Omni, and she and Kate disappeared into thin air.

 **That night at Enchancia Castle**

In her room in the castle, Candice was sitting at a table writing in her journal:

" _Neila and a man named Winston Montgomery got into Enchancia Castle today with the help of a woman named Missy. The three were quickly sent packing."_

"There we go," Candice said to herself, pleased. "A journal entry that is cryptic, but yet preserves the event."

Candice then closed her journal, and stared off into space.

 _Flash forward:_

 _In London, in the year 2019, Kate was in the UNIT Black Archive. Under her arm was a journal. Kate walked into the section devoted to storing personal effects of former traveling companions of The Doctor. Soon, Kate came across a storage box she had been looking for. The box was labeled "Personal effects of Princess Candice of Ornburgh". Kate carefully placed the journal in the box. The journal was in fact Candice's journal. It was the book that had made it to Kate's dimension._

 _Kate stepped back, and smiled looking at the box assigned to store items connected to Candice. The box contained Candice's journal, as well as some items from Candice's later life as a princess when she married Prince Everett of Ornburgh._

 _Kate then looked at the boxes to the right of Candice's box. There was a box with some of Dorrie's personal effects, and a box with some of Violet's personal effects. Kate then looked at a box on the left of Candice's box._

" _The two of you would have gotten along famously, I think," Kate said to Candice's box, and the box to the left of Candice's box. The box to the left of Candice's box was labeled "Personal effects of Miss Sarah Jane Smith."_

 _Kate then turned and walked out of the Black Archive._

 _End of flash forward, and back to Enchancia Castle in 1865._

As Candice sat on her bed, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," Candice invited.

The door opened, and in walked Violet.

"I just wanted to check on you before I went to bed," Violet said as she sat down next to Candice.

"I'm okay," Candice responded. "Everything is back to normal, and that's the important thing."

"Yes, it is," Violet agreed with a smile.

"Any idea when Dorrie is coming back?" Candice asked, curious.

"She just sent me a message," Violet answered. "Frederick is starting to recover from the virus he caught, and Dorrie should be home in a few days. It will be good to have both my girls home."

Candice smiled at the thought.

"We'll need to have all hands on deck as it were next week," Violet announced. "The annual gathering of royal sorcerers and sorceresses will take place next week, and Enchancia Castle has been chosen to host it this year."

"All of us will pitch in, Mom," Candice reassured Violet. "We'll make it an event to remember."

"That's the spirit!" Violet exclaimed, pleased.

"Mom?" Candice asked.

"What, Candice?" Violet responded.

"How did you meet the War Doctor?" Candice wanted to know. "From what I know, he didn't exactly take on traveling companions."

"It was a matter of working together," Violet revealed. "In Earth's far future, a Dalek force tried to invade a weapons research facility. I was doing a Voyager mission in that time period when the Daleks showed up looking for a new weapon to use in their war against the Time Lords. The War Doctor showed up a short time later. The two of us met, and we joined forces. We managed to lure the Dalek force into an empty building. Then, the War Doctor blew up the building and the Daleks, ending their plans."

"The War Doctor was definitely different from The Doctor Dorrie and I know," Candice remarked.

"True," Violet confirmed. "The War Doctor, however, was a result of a special regeneration offered to him by the Sisterhood of Karn. It turned him into a warrior, which allowed him to do things that The Doctor normally would not have done. It was a time where the universe needed a warrior, and not a peace keeper. As with most wars, the war between the Daleks and the Time Lords had it's share of terrible events. But, those are stories for another time."

"Understood, Mom," Candice acknowledged. "I _am_ getting a bit tired."

"Not surprising," Violet commented. "You had yourself a busy day. Get yourself a good night's sleep, and you'll be right as rain in the morning."

"I'll do that," Candice smiled. "Good night, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too," Violet smiled back. "Good night, my precious one."

As Violet left, Candice climbed into bed, and laid down. As Candice fell asleep, she smiled. Everything at the castle had been returned to normal, and it was a wonderful feeling.

(End of Chapter 16).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", something different - Dorrie and Candice's own version of royalty rules (based on "Isiah02's Royalty Rules" by _Isiah02_ , with permission given by _Isiah02_ ) ...

 **Rule #1: it's not a lie - it's an** _ **alternate fact**_ **.**

No comment - Dorrie and Candice simply burst out laughing.

 **Rule #2: what happens in the castle stays in the castle.**

"Like that time Cedric got drunk on hard pumpkin juice and started singing _I'm so Pretty_?" Candice asked.

"Uh ... yeah," Dorrie giggled.

 **Rule #3: Avalor has the coolest spells.**

"You got that right!" Candice smiled.

"Like _Canaza!_ , _Meyazami!_ , and _Solaza!_ " Dorrie added.

 **Rule #4: gently use the** _ **popcornia**_ **spell.**

"Like the time we first used the _popcornia_ spell?" Candice wanted to know.

"Exactly," Dorrie answered. "We found out the hard way if you hold the wand at the pot too long, you get a ton of popcorn."

"However, we had enough popcorn to last a month," Candice smiled.

"True," Dorrie happily remembered. "Good times. But now, onto something serious."

 **Rule #5: do not use a hammer to kill a fly.**

"Unfortunately, there are some people out there who have power, and use that power in a heavy handed way," Candice commented.

"Before you use your power with the force of a flame thrower, think first," Dorrie added. "Has the person you are using your power against really done something bad, or has the person simply made an innocent mistake that in the end didn't hurt anybody?"

"All we're saying is think before you act," Candice suggested. "Is it truly something that deserves some kind of punishment, or was it simply an innocent mistake that didn't hurt anybody? Take the time to find out before you go on the attack."

 **Author's notes**

Auradon is from "Disney Descendants".

Azkaban, _Obliviate_ _!_ , the Floo Network, and floo powder are from "Harry Potter".

 _Canaza!_ , _Meyazami!_ , and _Solaza!_ : spells from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Spellbound". _Canaza!_ is commanding something to come to you. _Meyazami!_ is commanding something to come to your hand. And _Solaza!_ is magically blasting something.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by _A.t._ for this story.

Elena is from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", and "Elena of Avalor".

" _Good morning," the woman greeted with a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kate Stewart. Divorcee, mother of two, keen gardener, outstanding bridge player. Also Chief Scientific Officer, Unified Intelligence Taskforce"_ \- yes, I completely admit that with the exception of _"Good morning"_ , this is Kate's line from the "Doctor Who" episode "Death in Heaven" (it's just too cool an introduction not to use).

Having Neila and Winston Montgomery come into the castle and look for Timothy was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_. I threw in Missy to add to the idea.

Hematite, Timothy West/Baker, and Winston Montgomery are characters created by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury._

Kate Stewart is from the Matt Smith and Peter Capaldi episodes of "Doctor Who" (for old school "Doctor Who" fans, Kate is the grown-up daughter of Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart).

Lavinia (now grown up) is originally from "Jane and the Dragon".

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Missy is the female version of The Master from the Peter Capaldi episodes of "Doctor Who".

Missy's text message is the same one she used to contact UNIT in the "Doctor Who" episode "The Magician's Apprentice" (like Kate's line, Missy's text message was just too cool not to use here as well).

Omni, and Voyager, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

 _Popcornia_ : from Chapter 13 of "Dorrie: Book Two" (specifically, from the "Inside Dorrie's world" segment of that chapter).

Sarah Jane Smith is from "Doctor Who" and "The Sarah Jane Adventures".

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my "Sofia the First" stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were (sort of like how _shtako_ is used in the SyFy TV series "Defiance").

Sonic screwdriver is from "Doctor Who".

Swooping Evil venom is from "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them".

The Daleks are from "Doctor Who".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The _Scarlett's palace (mid-October, 1865)_ scene in this chapter was the idea of _Ben10Man_ who also provided some of the dialog for the scene. I expanded on the scene by bringing in Violet, Kate, and Missy.

The UNIT Black Archive is from "Doctor Who" and "The Sarah Jane Adventures".

The War Doctor is from the "Doctor Who" episode "The Day of The Doctor", and was played by the now deceased John Hurt (the War Doctor was The Doctor who existed between the Paul McGann Doctor and the Christopher Eccleston Doctor). Candice would have known about the War Doctor from her and Dorrie's time with the Christopher Eccleston Doctor.

" _True," Violet confirmed. "The War Doctor, however, was a result of a special regeneration offered to him by the Sisterhood of Karn"_ \- this is a reference to the "Doctor Who" mini episode "The Night of The Doctor".

UNIT (from "Doctor Who"): UNIT is short for Unified Intelligence Taskforce (which use to be known as the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce), charged with defending Earth from extraordinary threats.

Valtor, and the Omega Dimension, are from "Winx Club".

" _Well, it didn't go as well as I'd hoped" Missy confessed. "Maleficent, Evil Queen, Cruella, Jafar, and the other baddies got themselves rounded up, and relocated to the Isle of the Lost. They were a disappointment I must say. It's so hard finding competent help these days"_ \- this is a reference to events before the beginning of "Disney Descendants".

" _Well, look at that," Candice said in amazement. "A destructive device that actually has a big red button to push. You don't see that very often"_ \- this is a reverse play on what the War Doctor said when trying to activate _The Moment_ in "The Day of The Doctor" ("Why is there never a big red button?").

 **Disclaimer**

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from _A.t_ are the property of _A.t_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _A.t_.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Scholastic, Raincoast Books, Heyday Films, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Hematite, Timothy West/Baker, Winston Montgomery, and the other original ideas from _SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Jane and the Dragon" and everything associated to it © Martin Baynton, Mike Fallows, Theo Baynton, Nelvana, and Weta Productions.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Sarah Jane Adventures" and everything associated with it © BBC.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Winx Club" and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Neila, _Rainakiss_ _!_ , _Repulsia!_ , and the device from the War Doctor.


	17. Sorcery and Archaeology (Part One)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts a week after Chapter 16.

 **Chapter 17: Sorcery and Archaeology (Part One)**

 **The later part of October, 1865**

At Enchancia Castle, the staff had just finished preparing for the annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses. This year, the annual gathering would be held at Enchancia Castle. As Dorrie and Candice finished up preparing a hallway, Baileywick walked up to them.

"Girls," Baileywick started, "King Roland would like to see you in his study."

"Right away, sir," Dorrie responded as she and Candice headed off to see King Roland.

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Candice reached King Roland's study. Dorrie then knocked on the door.

"Enter," Roland invited as Dorrie and Candice walked in.

"Candice and I reporting as requested, sir," Dorrie announced.

"Please, have a seat, girls," Roland smiled as Dorrie and Candice sat down. "I have a surprise for you. By order of Lord Asmoth, the two of you will be attending this year's gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses."

"What?!" Dorrie and Candice responded, surprised.

"We're not sorceresses," Dorrie pointed out.

"Just royal magicians," Candice added.

"And that's exactly why the two of you are being invited," Roland explained. "The title of royal magician is something exclusive to Enchancia. As such, the two of you will be treated as special guests. Word of your magician activities have spread through the magical community, and people are impressed."

"Well, who would have thought?" Dorrie said, awestruck.

"Dorrie and I had no idea," Candice admitted.

"Just one thing," Dorrie pointed out. "Since Mr. Cedric will be in effect the host of this year's gathering, Candice and I wouldn't want to step on his toes at it were."

"That's the last thing we want," Candice added.

"Not to worry, girls," Roland reassured Dorrie and Candice. "As magical host, Cedric will have more than enough room for himself at this year's gathering. Although, I'm quite impressed that the two of you thought to take that into consideration. I'll be sure to let Cedric know of your desire not to step on his toes as it were."

"Thank you, sir," Dorrie acknowledged.

"As special guests, the two of you will have access to all classes and lectures," Roland announced. "I'll make sure the two of you have a list so you may sign up for those classes and lectures that interest you."

"Thank you, King Roland," Candice said, gratefully.

"You are most welcome," Roland smiled.

About an hour later, Dorrie and Candice were walking down a hall when they came across Cedric.

"Hello, girls," Cedric greeted. "King Roland told me about the two of you being invited to the annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses. He also told me how you didn't want to step on my toes as it were."

Dorrie and Candice stood there, waiting for some kind of off hand remark.

"I just want to tell you I appreciate the gesture," Cedric continued. "It's not often that somebody takes me into consideration. I'm most touched."

Dorrie and Candice smiled at Cedric's appreciation.

"I'd also like to say, as far as I'm concerned, there is room for the three of us at the gathering," Cedric said in a reassuring voice. "I hope the two of you have a fine time. Well, I've best be off. I have some last minute details to look after."

As Cedric walked away, Dorrie and Candice looked at each other, pleased that Cedric seemed to be happy.

 **The gathering begins**

It was now the day of the annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses. Inside Enchancia Castle, Cedric and Baileywick stood ready to greet the sorcerers and sorceresses who would be attending the gathering. Baileywick announced each person, while Cedric welcomed each person to the castle.

After a while, it came down to the final four to be announced - a new sorcerer, followed by a returning member of the Enchancian royal family, then Dorrie and Candice. These four were chosen to be last so that their arrival could be witnessed by all of those attending.

"Introducing Mateo, the new royal wizard of Avalor," Baileywick announced to those present.

"A pleasure to meet you, my boy," Cedric smiled.

"It's a pleasure to be here, sir," Mateo smiled back as Baileywick announced the next person.

"Presenting Princess Lydia - a princess of Enchancia, and the royal sorceress of Lacorinth," Baileywick announced the arrival of 23-year-old Lydia, who was Queen Miranda's biological older daughter, and Sofia's biological older sister.

"A pleasure to see you again, Lydia," Cedric greeted.

"It's good to be home, if just for a little while," Lydia smiled as Baileywick got set to announce Dorrie and Candice.

"And introducing our special guests, Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice, the royal magicians of Enchancia," Baileywick happily announced.

"Welcome to this year's gathering, girls," Cedric greeted Dorrie and Candice.

As everybody proceeded into the castle ballroom, Lydia walked up to Dorrie and Candice. Sitting on Lydia's shoulder was Eezeyal, who was Lydia's pet owl.

"Hi, girls," Lydia happily greeted Dorrie and Candice. "I'm so proud of you. The two of you have created a good name for yourselves."

"Thank you, Princess," Dorrie acknowledged.

"Yes, thank you, Princess," Candice added.

"Now, what's this _princess_ stuff?" Lydia joked. "You know it's just Lydia to you. I want to find my mother, Sofia, King Roland, Amber, and James. But before I race off, how is Sofia doing?"

"Quite well, Lydia," Dorrie answered.

"Dorrie and I have been keeping an eye on her, as you requested," Candice admitted.

"That's good to hear," Lydia said, relieved. "And, has Cedric been up to anything bad lately?"

"Not that we can tell," Dorrie reported.

"In fact, he's being somewhat nice," Candice added. "He's even allowed Dorrie and me to clean his workshop on a regular basis, much to the relief of Mister Baileywick."

"A clean workshop," Lydia commented. "Well, I'm impressed. I'll have to check it out before I return to Lacorinth. But, getting back to the two of you, I'm glad you're around to keep an eye out for Sofia's well being. I'm in your debt, you know."

"Our pleasure, Lydia," Dorrie smiled.

"Anytime," Candice happily added.

"Well, I've better get going," Lydia announced as she walked off. "See you two at some of the lectures and classes."

 **A little while later**

Outside of the castle, on a flat piece of land, a group which included Dorrie, Candice, and Mateo were waiting for a class on fire beam casting to begin. As the group waited, Mateo walked up to Dorrie and Candice.

"Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," Mateo greeted the two sisters.

"You can just call us Dorrie and Candice," Dorrie smiled. "Nice seeing you again. And congrats on you being named as the royal wizard of Avalor."

"Thank you," Mateo happily acknowledged. "I have a message for you from Princess Elena."

"What message?" Candice asked, curious.

"Princess Elena would like to invite you and whatever guests you wish to bring with you to an archaeological dig," Mateo announced. "We've unearthed some newly discovered ruins dating back to old Maru. The dig will take place during Navidad, what you call Wassalia."

"Everett would love that!" Candice exclaimed in happiness.

"As would Frederick," Dorrie happily added.

"We could also invite Danika and Jeremiah," Candice suggested.

"Thank you for the invitation, Mateo," Dorrie smiled. "We'll have to get permission from our mom, but I'm sure she'll say yes."

At that moment, an older sorcerer walked up, followed by Cedric and Graylock.

"Cedric and I thought we would join you for this class," Graylock smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

In a few moments, the older sorcerer started the class.

"Welcome to this special class on fire beam casting," the older sorcerer started. "Our class today will teach you how to cast a tightly focused beam of fire. Allow me to demonstrate."

The older sorcerer raised his wand, pointed it at an unoccupied piece of land, and said "Angustus Flamma Fulgeo" as a tight beam of fire shot out of his wand. Everybody clapped, impressed.

"Young lady," the older sorcerer said to Dorrie. "Perhaps you would like to give it a try?"

"Okay," Dorrie accepted, nervous, as she walked up to the older sorcerer.

"Just hold on to your wand, and plant your feet against the ground," the older sorcerer instructed. "The beam can be quite strong, and can throw you if you fail to stand your ground. Now point your wand, and concentrate."

Dorrie stood her ground, pointed her wand, and said "Angustus Flamma Fulgeo" as a tight beam of fire shot out of her wand. The beam was quite strong, and almost caused Dorrie to loose her balance. But, Dorrie was able to quickly regain her balance as she kept firing.

"An excellent first attempt," the older sorcerer praised as Dorrie stopped firing. "Most of those your age would have lost their footing on the first attempt. But, you held your own. But then again, it's in your Cosmarune blood, isn't it?"

Dorrie smiled at the older sorcerer's praise.

"Cedric," the older sorcerer invited, "perhaps you would like to give it a try?"

"I don't see why not," Cedric responded as he walked up and took out his wand. Cedric then pointed his wand, and said "Angustus Flamma Fulgeo" as a very tight and very strong beam of fire shot out of his wand. The strength of the beam knocked Cedric over, causing some of the sorcerers to laugh.

"Same old Cedric," one of the sorcerers laughed. "Still clumsy as ever."

"Seriously, Cedric," another sorcerer taunted. "You'd think you'd know how to stand by now."

Cedric quickly got up and stormed off, angry and embarrassed at the taunting he was receiving. The taunting sorcerers continued to laugh.

"ENOUGH!" Dorrie shouted. "I suppose none of you have ever had a mishap?!"

"Now wait a minute, young lady!" one of the sorcerers barked.

"You wait a minute!" Candice barked back. "You are guests at a royal castle, and you act like a bunch of hooligans. Who raised you? Wolves?!"

The taunting sorcerers fell silent at Candice's remark, knowing they had crossed the line. Dorrie and Candice then stormed off in disgust.

"I'll be leaving as well," Graylock announced as he walked away. "I thought sorcerers were better trained in the art of diplomacy. Apparently not."

"Cedric is the royal sorcerer of Enchancia," Mateo pointed out as he also walked away. "He deserves your respect for that. And, people make mistakes. Lord knows I've had my share."

 **The last straw**

Dorrie and Candice, as they stormed into the castle, were met by Violet.

"I'd like to see you in my office," Violet quietly said to Dorrie and Candice. "We have things to discuss."

Dorrie and Candice followed Violet to Violet's office. Once there, Violet showed them in, and shut the door as the three of them sat down in the office.

"I know what just happened," Violet announced.

"Well, I'm not apologizing," Dorrie stated.

"Neither am I," Candice added.

"And I'm not asking you to," Violet reassured her daughters. "You stood up when you saw a wrong, and I'm proud of you for that."

"Then why are we here, Mom?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"To discuss Cedric," Violet sadly said. "I'm afraid I have to tell you what just happened out there is the last straw as far as Cedric is concerned. This is going to send him into an angry spiral. From this point forward, he'll have an all consuming passion for revenge. He'll redouble his efforts to take over the kingdom, which also means he'll try again to steal Princess Sofia's amulet. It will lead to his downfall when the princess is fourteen."

"Can we stop it?" Candice asked, concerned.

"I'm afraid not," Violet quietly answered. "Cedric's time line is written in stone now. Nothing can stop it. History can be cruel sometimes. Welcome to the sad side of being a Voyager - having to watch bad things happen on occasion, and being powerless to correct them."

Dorrie and Candice grew sad at Violet's remark. It was a profound truth. History had it's share of bad things that had to take place in order to preserve the time line - Titanic, Hindenburg ... and 9/11 among them.

In Cedric's workshop, Cedric stormed in, and slammed the door behind him.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Cedric shouted in anger. "I'll make them all pay someday. I will be their whipping boy no longer!"

 **A royal supper**

Early that evening, in the Enchancia Castle royal dining room, the royal family were having supper together.

"It's good to have you home for a visit," Miranda smiled at Lydia.

"It's good to be back, Mom," Lydia smiled back.

"So, what is this I hear about some excitement happening today?" Miranda asked, curious.

"Cedric messed up a spell ... again," Roland announced. "He got laughed at, and he stormed off as a result. The whole thing could have been handled better."

"I hear Dorrie and Candice gave those laughing sorcerers a piece of their mind," James commented.

"Yes," Roland acknowledged.

"Dad," Lydia said to Roland, "please don't punish Dorrie and Candice for speaking their mind on this occasion."

"Why would I punish them?" Roland asked. "For reminding a group of laughing sorcerers how to behave in public? I haven't been what I'd call close to Cedric, but he didn't deserve to be embarrassed like that. I'm happy to know that Dorrie and Candice called those sorcerers on their behavior. It seems to me that Dorrie and Candice were the adults, and those sorcerers were the children."

Those at the table smiled at Roland's praise.

 **After supper**

On the grounds behind the castle, Dorrie and Candice were sitting on a bench. Next to Candice was her cat friend, Creamy. In the sky above them, Dorrie's owl friend, Arnan, and Lydia's owl, Eezeyal, were happily flying in the evening sky. In a few moments, Sofia walked up with Clover, Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught.

"Hi, guys!" Sofia happily greeted. "Mind if we join you?"

"Go ahead," Dorrie joyfully invited.

"I suppose King Roland is mad at Dorrie and me for mouthing off to the sorcerers?" Candice asked, concerned.

"No," Sofia reassured Candice. "He's actually proud that you and Dorrie called them on their behavior."

"That's a relief," Candice said gratefully.

"Has anybody seen Cedric?" Dorrie asked.

"He's shut himself away in his workshop," Sofia reported.

"That's not good!" Dorrie exclaimed, worried.

"Maybe we should go up in a little while, Dorrie, just to check on him?" Candice suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Dorrie agreed.

"I've already tried," Sofia reported. "He won't answer the door."

"Leave it to us," Dorrie reassured Sofia. "Candice and I will take some food up with us. That may get his attention."

"I want to thank the two of you for sticking up for Mister Cedric today," Sofia said to Dorrie and Candice.

"No problem, Sof," Candice smiled.

"I've had my problems with Cedric in the past," Dorrie admitted. "But, he didn't deserve what he got today. He's the royal sorcerer of Enchancia, and for that he deserves the respect that his title represents."

"Agreed," Sofia acknowledged. "Meanwhile, I hear the two of you have been invited to Avalor to take part in a archaeological dig."

"Yes," Candice admitted. "Mom just gave Dorrie and me permission to go."

"I was wondering ... if it isn't too much trouble ..." Sofia started.

"What?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"Could I come along?" Sofia asked, hopeful. "I'd love to see Avalor again, this time under more pleasant circumstances."

"Oh, Sof!" Candice happily exclaimed as she hugged Sofia. "You're more than welcome."

"We'd love to have you," Dorrie joyfully added.

"Great!" Sofia exclaimed, pleased.

 **Later, in Cedric's workshop**

As Cedric sat in his workshop staring into space, a knock came at his door.

"Sorry, we're closed," Cedric announced. "Come back another time."

"It's me and Candice," Dorrie said.

"We're still closed," Cedric stated.

"We brought food," Candice informed Cedric. "We thought you might be hungry."

In a few moments, Cedric got up, and opened the door.

"Well, perhaps some food would help," Cedric admitted in a tired voice. "Please bring it in."

Dorrie and Candice brought in a tray of food, and set up the food on one of Cedric's work tables.

"We'll collect the tray, the plates, and utensils in the morning, Mister Cedric," Dorrie quietly announced.

"Very well," Cedric said in a dismissive voice.

"If you need to talk?" Candice offered.

"What I need to be is alone," Cedric quietly responded. "Please respect my wishes."

"As you wish," Dorrie acknowledged as she and Candice left the workshop. As they reached the bottom of the stairs that led to Cedric's workshop, they were met by Baileywick.

"How is Cedric doing?" Baileywick asked, concerned.

"He's kinda out of it right now," Dorrie answered in a quiet tone. "We took him up some food, so he'll have something in his stomach if he wants it."

"Well, that's something," Baileywick acknowledged. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Just be available in case he needs us," Candice suggested. "Right now, he's facing this on his own. As painful as that might be, we have to respect his wishes. He does have his pride, and we just can't stomp on that."

"Of course," Baileywick quietly agreed. "The two of you should be getting to bed."

"Yes, sir," Dorrie said as she and Candice left.

Baileywick looked up the stairs toward Cedric's workshop. It was true that Baileywick and Cedric had little more than a working relationship, and a rocky one at that. But, Cedric was a human being, and deserved to be treated with some common decency.

"Please look after him," Baileywick said of Cedric as he looked up toward Heaven. "He's going to need all the help he can get right now."

(To be continued in Chapter 18).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we'll have an updated look at what is coming in future chapters of "Dorrie: Book Two" ...

Lydia barges into Cedric's workshop, and drags him out in order to get him back among people (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, Everett, Danika, Jeremiah, and Sofia go to Avalor to take part in an archaeological dig at the site of an old Meruvian temple. During the dig, an old piece of technology is unearthed (idea by _Niagara14301_ and _SailorWednesdayMercury_ ).

As Sofia gets ready to celebrate her birthday, she is reminded that Timothy has no idea of when his actual birthday is due to his memory loss. Sofia decides to let Timothy share her birth date so Timothy will have a birthday to celebrate (idea by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ ).

An orphaned eight-year-old girl who is a young witch arrives in the village. Miss Elodie takes pity on the girl, and adopts the girl (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

Dorrie and Candice go on a time travel mission with Violet (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

At some point, Dorrie and Candice's amulets summon Glinda the good witch of Oz and/or Doctor Stephen Strange (idea by _Gbro15300_ ).

 **Author's notes**

 _Angustus Flamma Fulgeo_ : Latin for _tight fire beam_.

Arnan is the same snowy owl who appeared in the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia". Since he didn't have a name, I gave him the name of Arnan. For those who are wondering, Arnan is a Hebrew name meaning "quick, joyful".

Avalor is from both "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

Creamy is a white cat created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ for Candice, and is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Danika Knight-Cook and Jeremiah Cook are characters created by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury._

Graylock is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Baileywhoops".

Lord Asmoth is from Chapter 17 of my story "Dorrie", and Chapter 1 of my story "Sisters".

Lydia and Eezeyal are from _GradGirl2010's_ stories "My Sister's Keeper" and "My Sister's Teacher", and are used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_. See my story "Sisters" for more about Lydia being the royal sorceress of Lacorinth.

Maru is from both "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

Mateo is from both "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor". Mateo was officially appointed the royal wizard of Avalor in the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Spellbound".

Miss Elodie is a reoccurring character seen in "Sofia the First".

Navidad is from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Navidad".

Princess Elena is, of course, from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

The title for this chapter ("Sorcery and Archaeology") was the idea of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

" _To discuss Cedric," Violet sadly said. "I'm afraid I have to tell you what just happened out there is the last straw as far as Cedric is concerned. This is going to send him into an angry spiral. From this point forward, he'll have an all consuming passion for revenge. He'll redouble his efforts to take over the kingdom, which also means he'll try again to steal Princess Sofia's amulet. It will lead to his downfall when the princess is fourteen."_ \- this refers to events in my story "The Newest Princess".

Voyager is from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

 **Disclaimer**

Creamy, everything associated to him and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Danika Knight-Cook, Jeremiah Cook, and the other original ideas from _SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Doctor Strange" and everything associated with it © Marvel Comics.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

Lydia and Eezeyal are the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010._

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Wizard of Oz" (1939) and everything associated with it © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Lord Asmoth, the Kingdom of Larcornth, and the annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses.


	18. Sorcery and Archaeology (Part Two)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts two days after the end of Chapter 17.

 **Chapter 18: Sorcery and Archaeology (Part Two)**

 **Late-October, 1865**

Two days had passed since the annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses. In Cinnibar, Hematite walked into Cinnibar Palace with a sigh as she walked to Scarlett's throne as one of the twins sat upon it.

"So, who are you now?" Hematite asked, not knowing if it was Scarlett or Ariana.

"It's Ariana," Ariana said. "So, how was the meeting of the Royal Sorcerers?"

"Interesting until it got to Cedric" Hematite reported. "This was my first time being at one of these meetings, being as I only became the Royal Sorceress of Cinnibar a short while ago. I was pretty much the only one who felt bad for him being that we all have to start from somewhere. Still, I don't see anything good coming from this."

"Agreed," Ariana sighed.

At that same moment, in Enchancia, Lydia with Eezeyal on her shoulder walked up to Cedric's workshop. Cedric hadn't ventured out of his workshop for two days, and Lydia had decided that enough was enough.

In a few moments, Lydia reached the door that led to Cedric's workshop. Taking a deep breath, Lydia knocked on the door. There was no response.

"Now, how did Sofia say to get in here?" Lydia asked herself. "Oh, yes! A key is hidden under one of the toes of this statue."

Lydia then lifted up the toe on the statue which contained the key to the door. Lydia took the key, unlocked the door, and she and Eezeyal walked in. There was no sign of Cedric. Eezeyal flew off of Lydia's shoulder and landed on one of Cedric's worktables. As he landed, Eezeyal landed in some liquid that Cedric had obviously spilled on the table. Before he knew it, Eezeyal changed from an owl with alloy orange and red feathers to an owl with white feathers.

"What th' hell!" Eezeyal exclaimed, taken off guard.

"Eezeyal!" Lydia said horrified. "What's happened to you?!"

"Don't know, Liddy," Eezeyal answered, puzzled. "Now I be white as snow."

"What is going on here?!" Cedric asked as he came in from another room.

"What have you done to Eezeyal?!" Lydia demanded to know. "Now he's all white!"

"Oh!" Cedric remarked as he looked at the liquid that Eezeyal was standing in. "I was experimenting with a formula that would allow Wormwood to change the color of his feathers. Of course, Wormwood flew off before I could pour it on him, and it spilled on the table instead."

"You're not pouring that cockamamie concoction on me," Wormwood said as he landed on his perch. "It turned that owl white. Lord only knows what it will do to me?"

"You could have changed back to your normal appearance at anytime," Cedric pointed out to Wormwood.

"Then Eezeyal can change back to his true self?" Lydia asked, hopeful.

"Anytime," Cedric reassured Lydia. "All he has to do is to think, and he'll be back to his old self."

Eezeyal concentrated, and soon he returned to his normal self.

"You okay?" Lydia asked Eezeyal, concerned.

"Never better," Eezeyal answered. "Right as rain, Liddy."

"Well, that's good," Lydia said, relieved, before turning to Cedric. "Are there any side effects to the formula that I should know about?"

"Only that Eezeyal will now have the permanent ability to change his feather color whenever he likes," Cedric informed Lydia.

"That might not be such a bad thing, Liddy," Eezeyal remarked. "It could come in handy from time to time, blending in with the surroundings as it were."

"Might I ask, what are you doing here anyway?" Cedric asked Lydia. "I thought that door was locked."

"It _was_ locked," Lydia answered. "I let myself in. You've been hiding up here for two days. It's time you rejoined the land of the living as it were."

"Staying up here suits me just fine," Cedric remarked in a self assured voice.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lydia snapped. "You're not hiding up here for the rest of your life. You're going to start interacting with people again. Besides, you have poor Calista worried half to death."

"I'm staying up here!" Cedric huffed.

"Think again!" Lydia exclaimed as she grabbed Cedric's arm, and dragged him out of the workshop.

"Lydia! Lydia!" Cedric protested as Lydia marched him down the stairs.

"Come on!" Lydia barked. "I'm doing this for your own good."

"Lydia! ... oh, Merlin's Mushrooms," Cedric said as he surrendered himself to the situation.

In Cedric's workshop, Wormwood and Eezeyal looked at each other.

"Humans," Wormwood groaned.

"Tell me about it," Eezeyal agreed.

 **In the back of the castle**

Lydia led Cedric down to the back of the castle. As they walked outside, they noticed Gwen, Timothy, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice talking to a woman with short brown hair. The woman, who was dressed in a beautiful gown, and holding a long jeweled wand, was Fairy Godmother.

"So, tell me, what kind of powers has young Timothy been developing?" Fairy Godmother asked Gwen.

"In his sleep, he once produced a fiery blast," Gwen reported. "Another time in his sleep, water shot from his hands."

"So, we're talking about unconscious powers," Fairy Godmother observed.

"Yes, ma'am," Timothy acknowledged. "They scare me, these new powers."

"Don't you worry, little one," Fairy Godmother gently reassured Timothy. "Now that you know about these powers, they won't be as frightening. Am I correct in assuming these powers haven't emerged during your sleep since?"

"That's correct," Gwen cut in. "But how did you know?"

"Well, that's how new powers usually develop in youngsters like Timothy," Fairy Godmother said to Gwen. "They show up out of nowhere, then slip back into one's subconscious. Your Timothy will be safe for now, but he will need to be schooled in the use of his powers at a magical school."

"It's been suggested Timothy be enrolled in Hexley Hall," Gwen revealed.

"A fine institution," Fairy Godmother smiled. "I know Headmistress Lovegood. If you like, I can make arrangements for you and Timothy to meet with her."

"I'd like that, ma'am," Timothy happily said to Fairy Godmother. "I've heard tales of Hexley Hall from Dorrie and Candice. I'd love to go there."

"I'm sure you'll fit in nicely there," Fairy Godmother kindly said to Timothy, before turning back to Gwen, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "I've been thinking that perhaps one day I'd go to a school as well, perhaps as a teacher. The thought, I have to admit, is appealing."

Violet smiled at Fairy Godmother's statement, knowing that in the future, Fairy Godmother would indeed go to a school ... as Headmistress of Auradon Prep.

As Lydia and Cedric watched the scene from a distance, Cedric felt a child hug his waist. Cedric looked down to see his niece, Calista, standing there.

"Uncle Ceddy!" Calista exclaimed in glee, seeing Cedric had come down from his workshop. "I was so very worried when you locked yourself away in your workshop."

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Cedric reassured Calista. "I had some things to sort out."

"Well, you're here now, and thats what counts," Calista smiled. "I could use the company. Dorrie, Candice, and Abby are busy with their castle duties, and Sofia has gone off to Lucinda's house to hang out with Lucinda and some other witches."

"What the?!" Cedric exclaimed in shock. "King Roland and Queen Miranda let their daughter go into a den of witches? All manner of things could happen."

"Relax, Cedric," Lydia said, trying to calm down Cedric. "Sofia and Lucinda have formed a friendship, and I'm comfortable with that."

"After the trouble that Lucinda and her mother put us through in Lyndor, then the village, then here at the castle a few years ago?" Cedric asked.

"But you know that Lucinda and her mother have turned over a new leaf," Lydia reminded Cedric. "They are good, now. I'm all for giving people a second chance."

"But Lucinda is a witch!" Cedric pointed out.

"And so are Dorrie, Candice, Valentina, Adair ..." Calista reminded Cedric, puzzled at Cedric's obvious disdain of witches.

"And I've given Lucinda and her mother a second chance," Lydia added. "I've even met Lucinda's father. The three of them now own and run the local apothecary shop. Sofia is in good hands. Tell you the truth, Lucinda's mother has taken a liking to Sofia, and God help anybody who would even think of threatening Sofia - I swear Lucinda's mother would wand the offender half to death."

"If you say so," Cedric relented, before turning back to Calista. "Let's say we take a walk in the garden? You can help me pick some magical ingredients."

"Sounds good, Uncle Ceddy!" Calista gleefully exclaimed as she, Cedric, and Lydia walked off.

 **Later that afternoon**

In the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, a royal flying carriage from Lacorinth was waiting for Lydia and Eezeyal. The royal carriage was a perk available to Lydia because she was the royal sorceress of Lacorinth.

"It was good having you here for a few days," Miranda smiled as she hugged Lydia. "I wish it could have been longer."

"As do I, Mom," Lydia smiled back. "But, I have to be getting back to Lacorinth. I am the royal sorceress there, after all."

"You do us proud, Lydia," Roland said with a smile as he walked up.

"Thanks, Dad," Lydia acknowledged, pleased with Roland's praise.

Lydia then walked over to Sofia, and the two hugged.

"I'm going to miss you, Lydia," Sofia said to Lydia.

"I'm going to miss you, too, my precious Sofia," Lydia smiled. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," Sofia promised.

Lydia then walked over to Amber and James.

"It was nice seeing the two of you again," Lydia smiled at Amber and James.

"It was great having you here," James happily said to Lydia.

"Safe journey," Amber added.

As Lydia and Eezeyal made their way over to the carriage, Dorrie and Candice were standing next to the carriage. As Lydia and Eezeyal approached, Dorrie opened the door of the carriage.

"It was nice seeing my two favorite witches again," Lydia smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "Keep things in order here at the castle."

"Always," Dorrie promised with a smile.

"We promise," Candice happily added.

Lydia and Eezeyal climbed aboard the carriage. In a few moments, the carriage took flight as those on the ground waved goodbye.

 **December, 1865**

 _Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper personal diary entry: Sunday, December 10, 1865._

 _Myself, Candice, Sofia, Frederick, Everett, Danika, and Jeremiah are ready to depart for Avalor this morning. We'll be spending some time at an old temple in Maru where an archaeological dig is taking place. The seven of us are looking forward to the dig, and seeing what treasures from the past will be revealed. We're also looking forward to sampling the Avalor holiday of Navidad._

 _We leave for the dig knowing that Timothy is starting to learn about his developing powers. Thanks to Scarlett, Timothy has been assigned a male magical tutor who will help him get use to his powers. Timothy's magical tutor will also help Timothy prepare for school life at Hexley Hall. If everything stays on schedule, Timothy will be ready to enroll in Hexley Hall in the spring._

 _Well, I've got to go - the flying carriage to Avalor is waiting._

Dorrie closed her diary, and placed it in her suitcase. After changing into an archaeological outfit, Dorrie grabbed her suitcase and headed out of her room. In a few minutes, Dorrie arrived at the carriage launching and landing area of Enchancia Castle.

"Ready, Dorrie?" Violet asked.

"Ready, Mom," Dorrie happily answered.

"Have a fine time, my precious ones," Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie and Candice. Candice, like Dorrie, was wearing an archaeological outfit.

Meanwhile, a short distance away, Sofia, also wearing an archaeological outfit, was saying her goodbyes to King Roland and Queen Miranda.

"Have yourself a great time, Sofia," Roland smiled.

"And say hello to Elena and her family for us," Miranda happily added.

"I will," Sofia promised as Roland and Miranda hugged her.

In a few moments, Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice climbed aboard a large royal flying carriage which had three rows of seats. Frederick, Everett, Danika, and Jeremiah were already aboard, and dressed in archaeological outfits. After Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice sat down, the large royal flying carriage took flight on it's way to Avalor.

After some flying time, the carriage entered Avalor airspace, and soon landed at the Avalor royal palace. Waiting for the carriage in the palace courtyard was Elena, Isabel, Mateo, Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, Esteban, Gabe, Armando, and Professor Mendoza.

"Elena!" Sofia happily said as she got off of the carriage.

"Sofia!" Elena happily responded as the two hugged. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well, Elena," Sofia smiled.

"Dorrie, Candice," Isabel called out as she raced over and hugged her two friends.

"You're looking good, girl," Dorrie smiled at Isabel.

"Dorrie, Candice," Elena greeted, "we're very happy to have you here."

"Thank you for your invitation," Candice said gratefully to Elena.

"You know Sofia," Dorrie started. "Allow us to introduce you to our companions. This is Prince Frederick of Ornburgh, and his brother, Prince Everett."

"And our other companions are Jeremiah Cook, and his wife, Danika," Candice added. "The two of them currently live in Fairyardia."

"I've heard a lot about Fairyardia," Luisa said as she walked up. "I'd love to find out more about your wonderful kingdom."

"Jeremiah and I would be honored to fill you in, ma'am," Danika smiled at Luisa.

"Prince Frederick, Prince Everett," Francisco started as he walked up, "it's a pleasure to see the two of you again."

"And it's a pleasure to see you again, General Francisco," Frederick smiled as he bowed.

"I'm most grateful for the hospitality your father, King Jonathan, showed me during our trade negotiations," Francisco said to Frederick. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome, General," Frederick happily said.

"We in Ornburgh look forward to carrying out trade with Avalor," Everett added.

"And we in Avalor look forward to carrying out trade with Ornburgh," Francisco acknowledged.

"If everybody will gather round, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Mendoza," Elena announced as a woman wearing boots, tan slacks, a brown vest, a white top, and a wide brimmed hat stepped forward.

"I'm Professor Mendoza," the woman introduced herself. "I'm in charge of the archaeological dig. I want to welcome our friends from Enchancia, Fairyardia, and Ornburgh. It's a pleasure to have you here."

"In addition to Professor Mendoza, you'll be accompanied by three of my closest friends - Grand Councilor Naomi Turner; our royal wizard, Mateo de Alma; and one of our best royal guards, Gabe Nuñez," Elena explained to Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, Frederick, Everett, Danika, and Jeremiah.

"We should get going," Professor Mendoza instructed. "We're close to uncovering something beneath the old temple. A wagon is waiting to take us there."

As those going to the dig climbed aboard the wagon, Elena, Isabel, Francisco, Luisa, Esteban, and Armando watched from the sidelines. In a few moments, the wagon started on it's way to the dig. Once on their way to the dig, Mateo noticed that Jeremiah was holding a wooden staff with a rainbow jewel.

"Excuse me," Mateo said to Jeremiah, "is that the Scepter of Justice you are holding?".

"Why yes, it is," Jeremiah answered. "But, how did you know what it was?"

"The _Codex Maru_ has a section on magical jewels." Mateo explained.

"The _Codex Maru_ has been found?" Jeremiah asked, amazed. "It's one of the most powerful spell books ever!".

"We recently found it in a hidden wizard's workshop in the palace." Mateo answered.

"I know of the Scepter of Justice's power, but I don't know much about its history." Jeremiah admitted.

"Well then, you're in luck," Mateo smiled. "The _Codex Maru_ goes into detail about the Scepter of Justice. It is the twin of Princess Elena's Scepter of Light. Both scepters are ancient artifacts of Maru. Legend has it that both scepters are magically linked."

"Oh my God!" Jeremiah exclaimed in shock. "That would explain why I've had dreams about Avalor lately!"

"You should know that the Scepter of Justice is as dangerous in the wrong hands as the Crystal of Aurora, and the Midnight Fan has always been a dangerous artifact." Mateo warned.

"We've encountered the Midnight Fan and the Crystal of Aurora before," Danika informed Mateo.

"The Midnight Fan and the Crystal of Aurora are also ancient artifacts of Maru," Mateo pointed out. "Where are they now, if you don't mind me asking?".

"They are in a safe place," Dorrie spoke up, thinking of Warehouse Ten. "I can't tell you anymore than that ... for security reasons."

"Wise precaution," Mateo acknowledged. "The Midnight Fan was created by Shuriki's seven times great-grandmother, Fumi. And, the Crystal of Aurora and the Scepter of Justice were created by my grandfather's seven times great-grandfather, Kazuma."

"Whoa!" Jeremiah exclaimed with a mix of shock and awe.

"Your scepter is a very powerful device," Mateo said to Jeremiah. "Be careful not to let it fall into the hands of those with evil motives."

"I won't let that happen." Jeremiah promised.

At that same moment, in his workshop in Enchancia Castle, Cedric was watching the scene through his crystal ball.

" _Well, well, well,"_ Cedric thought to himself. _"Jeremiah's Scepter of Justice would be the perfect thing to help me take over the kingdom_. _And what is this safe place that young Dorrie mentioned?_ _Not to worry. I can be patient. All good things come to those who wait."_

 **Later, at the dig**

Back in Avalor, a little while later, the wagon arrived at the archaeological dig. As everybody climbed off of the wagon, Candice noticed the entrance to a huge cave.

"Professor Mendoza," Candice started, "where is the dig?"

"Inside the cave," Professor Mendoza answered.

Everybody started walking inside the cave until they reached a large temple at the back of the cave. As the group walked up, a male archaeologist raced up.

"Professor Mendoza," the male archaeologist started, "we've discovered something. We started digging into the floor of the temple when we came across something ... big."

"Show us," Professor Mendoza requested as she and the group walked up to where the digging was taking place. Everybody looked to see that a huge wing had been uncovered ... a wing made of gold.

"Dorrie," Candice whispered in awe, "is that what I think it is?"

"If it is, it would mean those three found a gateway into our dimension," Dorrie whispered back.

(To be continued in Chapter 19).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", I thought it might be fun to see what kind of magazines those living in Enchancia Castle have access to ...

 _Adventure Stories Weekly_ : a weekly magazine featuring adventure stories for boys and girls. Sofia, James, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby all have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _Carriage Illustrated_ : a monthly magazine featuring illustrations and articles on the latest carriages (flying and non-flying) that are on the market. Both King Roland and Wallace have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _Culinary Monthly_ : a monthly magazine for cooks of all levels. Features recipes of interest, and advice about how to use various ingredients. Chef Andre, Dorrie, and Candice have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _Ladies' Guide_ : a monthly magazine featuring illustrations of the latest fashion trends, and articles on proper etiquette. Amber has a subscription to this magazine.

 _Magical Gardens and Potions_ : a monthly magazine featuring articles about the gardens of various sorcerers, sorceresses, witches, and warlocks. Also features articles about potion making, and advice about maintaining a well stocked magical garden. Cedric, Dorrie, and Candice have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _Royalty Weekly_ : a weekly magazine featuring the latest royal news, and listings for royal social events. King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Baileywick have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _SteamTech Digest_ : a monthly magazine featuring the latest news about new steam powered devices. Gwen has a subscription to this magazine.

 _Traveler's Friend_ : a monthly magazine featuring articles about tourist destinations. Both King Roland and Queen Miranda have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _Weekly Review:_ a weekly magazine featuring in-depth news stories from across the world. King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Baileywick have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _Willow's Witchlet Weekly_ : a weekly magazine for young witches. Contains spells of interest, practical advice, and short stories. Both Dorrie and Candice have subscriptions to this magazine. Sofia also has a subscription to this magazine because of her interest in witches. Meanwhile, in and around the Village of Dunwitty, Lucinda, Lily, Indigo, Adair, and Valentina have subscriptions to this magazine.

 **Author's notes**

" _After the trouble that Lucinda and her mother put us through in Lyndor, then the village, then here at the castle a few years ago?" Cedric asked_ \- this refers to events in _GradGirl2010's_ stories "My Sister's Keeper" and "My Sister's Teacher".

Apothecary shop: a shop where medicines are sold (an old fashioned version of a pharmacy). The apothecary shop run by Lucinda and her parents, because they are magical, also sells magical potions.

Ariana is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

Avalor is from both "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

Calista is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gone With The Wand".

Cedric, Chef Andre, and Lucinda are, of course, reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Danika Knight-Cook, Fumi, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, Kazuma, and Timothy Baker are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi /_ _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi /_ _SailorWednesdayMercury._

Elena, Isabel, Francisco, Luisa, Estaban, Mateo, and Armando are, of course, from both "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

Fairy Godmother seen in this chapter is an earlier version of Fairy Godmother from "Disney Descendants". We're assuming, in regard to "Dorrie: Book Two", that Fairy Godmother is immortal in some fashion.

Gabe Nuñez, and Naomi Turner, are from "Elena of Avalor" (Naomi also appeared briefly in "Elena and the Secret of Avalor").

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

" _In his sleep, he once produced a fiery blast," Gwen reported. "Another time in his sleep, water shot from his hands"_ \- this is based on events in _MisuteriTenshi's_ story "A New Beginning", and appears in this chapter to act as a bridge between "A New Beginning" and "Dorrie: Book Two" with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi /_ _SailorWednesdayMercury._

In regard to Francisco, I decided to give him the rank of General to give him an official title as it were.

Lily and Indigo are from the "Sofia the First" episode "Cauldronation Day".

Lydia and Eezeyal are from _GradGirl2010_ _'s_ stories "My Sister's Keeper" and "My Sister's Teacher", and are used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_. See my story "Sisters" for more about Lydia being the royal sorceress of Lacorinth.

Lydia can understand what Eezeyal and other animals are saying thanks to Lydia's Earrings of Thornberry (first introduced in _GradGirl2010's_ story "My Sister's Keeper").

Maru is from both "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

Navidad is from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Navidad".

Professor Mendoza is from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Finders Leapers".

Shuriki is from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

The _Codex Maru_ is a powerful spell book introduced in the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Spellbound".

The formula that Eezeyal steps in explains why Eezeyal appears as a white owl in Chapter 1 of my story "Sisters".

The Midnight Fan and the Crystal of Aurora are from Chapters 41-43 of my story "Dorrie".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene with Cedric using his crystal ball to spy on our friends in Avalor was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi /_ _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

The scene with Hematite and Ariana was the idea of _Ben10Man_ , who also supplied the dialog for that scene.

The scene with the Scepter of Justice was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi /_ _SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also came up with the backgrounds for the scepter, Midnight Fan, and the Crystal of Aurora). I added in Warehouse Ten to add some additional flavor to the scene.

The title for this chapter ("Sorcery and Archaeology") was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi /_ _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Wallace is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

" _Well, you're here now, and thats what counts," Calista smiled. "I could use the company. Dorrie, Candice, and Abby are busy with their castle duties, and Sofia has gone off to Lucinda's house to hang out with Lucinda and some other witches"_ \- by the time of this chapter, the events of the "Sofia the First" episode "Cauldronation Day" have already taken place, and Sofia has now become friends with Lily, Indigo, and other witches she met at Lucinda's Caudronation Day ceremony. Also, by the time of this chapter, the events in Chapter 23 of my story "Tales from the Castle" have already taken place.

" _You're not pouring that cockamamie concoction on me," Wormwood said as he landed on his perch. "It turned that owl white. Lord only knows what it will do to me?". "You could have changed back to your normal appearance at anytime," Cedric pointed out to Wormwood_ \- by the time of this chapter, the events of the "Sofia the First" episode "Hexley Hall" have already taken place, and Cedric can now understand what Wormwood is saying.

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13").

 **Disclaimer**

Ariana, the Scarlett Warrior, and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

Danika Knight-Cook, Fumi, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, Kazuma, Timothy Baker, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi /_ _SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi /_ _SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi /_ _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

Lydia and Eezeyal are the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010._

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell, _Adventure Stories Weekly_ , Candice Cooper, _Carriage Illustrated_ , _Culinary Monthly_ , Dorrie Cooper, Gayle Lovegood, _Ladies' Guide_ , _Magical Gardens and Potions_ , _Royalty Weekly_ , _SteamTech Digest_ , the Kingdom of Fairyardia, the Kingdom of Lacorinth, _Traveler's Friend_ , Valentina Androcasia, _Weekly Review_ , _Willow's Witchlet Weekly_ , and the formula that allows Eezeyal to change the color of his feathers at will.


	19. Sorcery and Archaeology (Part Three)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts at the point that Chapter 18 ended.

 **Chapter 19: Sorcery and Archaeology (Part Three)**

 **December 10, 1865**

In Avalor, everybody started walking inside the cave until they reached a large temple at the back of the cave. As the group walked up, a male archaeologist raced up.

"Professor Mendoza," the male archaeologist started, "we've discovered something. We started digging into the floor of the temple when we came across something ... big."

"Show us," Professor Mendoza requested as she and the group walked up to where the digging was taking place. Everybody looked to see that a huge wing had been uncovered ... a wing made of gold.

"Dorrie," Candice whispered in awe, "is that what I think it is?"

"If it is, it would mean those three found a gateway into our dimension," Dorrie whispered back.

A few hours passed, and those at the temple managed to uncover what was connected to the wing - a huge mechanical bird made of gold.

"My God!" Dorrie exclaimed in awe. "It's the Golden Condor!".

"The golden what?" Professor Mendoza asked, not sure of what Dorrie was talking about.

"It's connected to a legend that goes back to the 1530s - a legend that is set in the other dimension of this planet," Dorrie explained.

"This vehicle we just dug up, the Golden Condor, is a part of that legend," Candice added.

Everybody gathered around as Dorrie and Candice recalled the legend.

 _Flashback:_

 _In 1532 a young Spanish orphan named Esteban joined Mendoza, a navigator, and his associates Sancho and Pedro, in their search for one of the Seven Cities of Gold in South America. They were joined on their quest by Zia, an Incan girl, and Tao, a boy who was the last descendant of the sunken empire of Hiva._

 _The group encountered the Maya, Inca, and a race known as the Olmecs during their journey. They discovered many lost technological wonders of the Hiva Empire, including a solar powered ocean ship, and the Golden Condor, a huge solar-power mechanical bird, capable of traveling considerable distances under the sun's power alone. They were constantly pursued by another group from Spain, who were also in search of the Cities of Gold, but for their own selfish greed._

 _The Seven Cities of Gold were built by the Emperor of Hiva over fear of a global war which would destroy all civilization. Such a war did break out, destroying the Empires of Hiva and Atlantis when they used the "Weapons of the Sun". The Seven Cities of Gold held copies of books in their "Universal Libraries" as well as powerful artifacts, including the "Great Legacy", a portable fusion reactor._

 _Esteban sought his long-lost father and was tied to Mendoza, who rescued Esteban from a sinking ship when he was a baby. Zia also sought her father, from whom she was taken when she was seven and brought to Spain as a gift to Princess Margarita._

 _Tao sought signs of his ancestors. He possessed an encyclopedia about their lost technology and a mysterious jar which according to legend, only the High Priest of the City of Gold could open, and proved to be the Great Legacy's cooling or control rod system._

 _The Olmecs were the descendants of survivors of the global war who hid under their mountain. Only their elite were able to survive, suspended in cryogenic hibernation. The Olmecs did not appear to be human - or if they were once Human, it was implied that they had horribly mutated from the fallout of the nuclear war that destroyed their ancestors. They were short, thin and had pointed ears and enlarged heads. They were highly intelligent but devious and selfish._

 _Led by their king, Menator, the Olmecs sought the "Great Legacy" in order to power their systems, as well as samples of healthy cells from Esteban, Zia, and Tao in order to combat their mutations. They maintained some elements of their advanced technological heritage, such as medical technology used to keep the elite of the Olmecs in suspended animation until a time when they could be revived, powered by what appeared to be a geothermal power system._

 _The power system was destroyed in an escape by Esteban, Zia,Tao, and Mendoza, which started a frantic search by the Olmecs for a fusion reactor core, known as the "Great Treasure", hidden in the City of Gold. The Olmecs also had a single flying machine that appeared to use very similar technology to that of the Golden Condor. The Olmec ship was armed with some kind of particle beam or focused heat weapon of great power._

 _Eventually the Olmecs succeeded, at great cost, in taking control of the "Great Legacy". It began to melt down without the moderation provided by Tao's jar. The resulting earthquakes and volcanic activity destroyed the City of Gold. A world-threatening meltdown was avoided by the personal sacrifice of Esteban's father who, acting as the High Priest of the Cities, was presumed to be dead after replacing the jar._

 _In the end, Mendoza, Sancho, and Pedro, having salvaged some gold before the City's destruction, returned to Spain, while Esteban, Zia, and Tao set out across the ocean in the Golden Condor in search of the remaining Cities of Gold._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"It's funny how some names repeat through history," Professor Mendoza observed. "There's a Mendoza in this legend, and my last name is Mendoza. Also, there is a Esteban in this legend, and we have a Chancellor Esteban."

"At some point, Esteban, Zia, and Tao, in the Golden Condor, must have discovered a portal which brought them to our dimension," Dorrie theorized.

"Maybe there is a clue or clues here in the temple," Candice suggested.

Everybody went through the temple searching for whatever clues they could find. In a little while, Professor Mendoza motioned everybody to come over where she was standing. When everybody arrived, she pointed to a wall of the temple which contained three crypts. The first crypt read: _Here lies Esteban, beloved husband of Zia._ The second crypt read: _Here lies Zia, beloved wife of Esteban_. The third crypt read: _Here lies Tao, beloved friend of Esteban and Zia_.

Professor Mendoza noticed a loose long brick near the crypts. She carefully removed the brick, and discovered a well preserved book. She brought out the book, and started going through it.

"This book is written in Maruvian," Professor Mendoza announced. "Luckily, I can read Maruvian. Let's see what this book can tell us. Ah! Here we go. Esteban, Zia, and Tao arrived in Maru when they were teenagers. They were flying the Golden Condor when they were surrounded by a strange light. When the light disappeared, they found themselves flying over Maru."

"The strange light must have been them passing from their dimension into ours," Sofia thought out loud.

"Esteban, Zia, and Tao decided to land in Maru," Professor Mendoza continued. "The three were taken with the beauty of Maru, and decided to settle down. They became honored citizens of Maru. When Esteban and Zia became of age, they decided to get married. The three lived for the rest of their lives in Maru. When they died of old age, this temple was built in their honor."

"Who would have thought?" Dorrie questioned, amazed. "The three of them arrive in Maru, and start new lives for themselves."

"Amazing," Candice agreed.

"I see the book goes on to describe how the Golden Condor works," Professor Mendoza noticed.

"This is going to be interesting," Frederick said as Everett nodded his head in agreement.

"The Golden Condor is powered by the Sun," Professor Mendoza explained. "If it is night, or if the Golden Condor is in a place away from sun light, it won't function. The book also mentions a sun medallion belonging to Esteban."

"What does the book say about the sun medallion?" Naomi asked, curious.

"The sun medallion acts as a key to the Golden Condor," Professor Mendoza answered. "The medallion must be placed on a control panel inside the Golden Condor in order to activate the Golden Condor."

"There is a seating area inside the Golden Condor," one of the male archaeologists pointed out.

"Check out that area, and see if such a medallion is inside," Professor Mendoza directed.

In a few minutes, the male archaeologist returned.

"There is no sign of such a medallion," the man reported. "Only a round area on the control panel where such a medallion might go."

"Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," Professor Mendoza started. "The two of you seem to know about the Golden Condor. Is there anyplace where the medallion might be hidden?"

"Let me think," Dorrie said as she thought about it. "Wait! I have it! What if the medallion was buried with Esteban?"

"Makes sense," Candice commented.

Everybody walked over to the crypt where Esteban's remains were interred.

"We're just gonna ... open a grave?" Naomi asked, nervous.

"Unless somebody has a better idea?" Professor Mendoza countered.

"Maybe we can make this a bit more respectful?" Dorrie suggested, before turning to Candice. "We could perform the ancestor ritual."

"That sounds good," Candice agreed.

"And, we could take the remains of these three, and move them to the capital city," Gabe suggested. "We could bury them in a special memorial to honor their memory."

"That's a good idea," Mateo approved.

Dorrie and Candice stood before Esteban's crypt, and started chanting.

"To our honored ancestors, we stand before you in reverence," Dorrie started. "We stand before you to show our respect."

"We stand before you to honor your memory, and your achievements," Candice continued. "Please let your presence help educate us."

"You may proceed," Dorrie instructed Professor Mendoza.

Some male archaeologists with crowbars carefully opened Esteban's crypt. Once opened, the skeletal remains of Esteban became visible. Around the neck of the skeleton was the sun medallion. Professor Mendoza carefully removed the medallion from the skeleton.

"Now what?" Professor Mendoza asked.

"We'll need to get the Golden Condor out of this cave," Dorrie answered. "Once its in the sun light, we can place the sun medallion on the control panel, and see if the Golden Condor is still functional."

"I'll send for a team of palace guards to help," Gabe announced. "They can be here first thing in the morning."

"Sounds good," Professor Mendoza agreed. "Meanwhile, we'll get our tents set up so we can stay the night."

 **The next day**

It was now the afternoon of the next day. The team of palace guards that Gabe had sent for had managed to drag the Golden Condor out of the cave. It had been decided that since Dorrie and Candice knew about the Golden Condor, they should be the ones to climb into the cockpit and place the sun medallion on the control panel.

"Be careful, girls," Professor Mendoza urged as she handed the medallion to Dorrie and Candice.

"Are you two going to be okay?" Frederick asked Dorrie and Candice, concerned.

"We'll be fine," Dorrie reassured Frederick.

"See you in a little bit," Candice said to Everett.

Dorrie and Candice climbed into the cockpit of the Golden Condor, and sat down.

"What if this thing takes off?" Candice said to Dorrie, worried. "You do realize we don't have experience flying mechanical vehicles."

"Well, I've had experience with computer flight simulation programs," Dorrie pointed out.

"That's not _real_ experience," Candice countered.

"I know," Dorrie admitted. "We'll just have to keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best."

Dorrie placed the sun medallion on the control panel. In a few moments, the medallion started glowing. Then, the control panel started coming to life, followed by a glass dome closing around the cockpit. The Golden Condor then started slowly lifting itself into the air as its mechanical feet retracted into the body of the Golden Condor.

"Dorrie!" Frederick shouted from the ground, worried.

"Candice!" Everett shouted from the ground, equally worried.

In a few moments, a blue light surrounded the Golden Condor as it took flight. Inside the cockpit, Dorrie and Candice quickly studied the control panel.

"Now what?!" Candice asked Dorrie, worried.

"Let's see if we can bank this thing right," Dorrie suggested as she grabbed the control stick.

Dorrie gently moved the control stick to the right, causing the Golden Condor to bank right in a circular pattern. Dorrie then gently moved the control stick once again, which caused the Golden Condor to fly straight.

"I think I've got the hang of it," Dorrie smiled.

"Well done, Dorrie," Candice said, relieved.

Dorrie then adjusted a lever on the control panel, which caused the Golden Condor to slow down a bit.

"Well, we now know what this lever does," Dorrie pointed out. "Let's say we get back to the dig site. The people down there must be worried sick."

Dorrie gently moved the control stick, which took the Golden Condor back to the dig site. As the Golden Condor approached the site, Dorrie gently flew the ship downward, while decreasing its speed. As the Golden Condor started to gently land, its mechanical feet came down from its body. The Golden Condor then gently landed, as the glass dome around the cockpit opened. Everybody on the ground cheered as Dorrie and Candice removed the sun medallion from the control panel, and climbed down to the ground from the cockpit.

"That was impressive!" Professor Mendoza exclaimed in awe. "Are the two of you all right?"

"We're fine," Dorrie reassured Professor Mendoza.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but, can you fly it again?" Professor Mendoza asked Dorrie. "We'll need to get the Golden Condor back to the capital city so it can be studied in detail."

"I don't see why not," Dorrie responded. "I pretty much have the hang of flying it."

"Then I'll make the arrangements," Professor Mendoza cheerfully responded.

 **December 12, 1865**

In the capital city of Avalor, everybody was seated in the city stadium. In a few moments, Professor Mendoza walked out onto the field of the stadium, followed by Candice, Frederick, Everett, Sofia, Danika, Jeremiah, Naomi, Mateo, and Gabe.

"In a few moments, all of you will get to see the Golden Condor for yourselves," Professor Mendoza addressed those in the crowd.

As the crowd looked to the sky, the Golden Condor appeared overhead, piloted by Dorrie. The Golden Condor circled the stadium a few times, then gently landed on the field of the stadium. As Dorrie climbed down from the cockpit, Professor Mendoza, Candice, Frederick, Everett, Sofia, Danika, Jeremiah, Naomi, Mateo, and Gabe walked over.

"Nice flying, Sis," Candice smiled at Dorrie. "I wish I could fly a vehicle like that."

"Perhaps you can," Sofia suggested to Candice. "When we get back to Enchancia Castle, I can take you up in the flying machine that Mister Cedric gave to me and James."

"Sounds like a plan," Candice said, pleased.

As the group walked off, the crowd came down and started looking at the Golden Condor in awe.

"What's going to happen now?" Dorrie asked Professor Mendoza, curious.

"We're going to send for a group of inventors to come and look at the Golden Condor," Professor Mendoza answered. "Among the group of inventors will be your own Miss Gwen. We're hoping they can unlock the secrets of the Golden Condor."

"And the remains of Esteban, Zia, and Tao?" Candice inquired.

"We'll be building a special monument near the waterfall that overlooks the city," Professor Mendoza revealed. "Crown Princess Elena suggested the site."

"I know that site," Naomi remarked, pleased. "Elena took me up there once. It's a beautiful place."

"Here's the sun medallion," Dorrie said as she handed it to Professor Mendoza.

"Thank you," Professor Mendoza said as she took the medallion. Professor Mendoza then turned to Gabe. "I'll leave this in your capable hands, Lieutenant," she said as she handed the medallion to Gabe.

"I'll guard it with my life, Professor," Gabe responded.

 **A few days later**

Dorrie, Candice, Frederick, Everett, Sofia, Danika, and Jeremiah had been staying at the royal palace of Avalor as guests of the Avalor royal family. In the courtyard of the palace, Elena, Isabel, and Isabel's friend, Cristina, were waiting to give Dorrie, Candice, Frederick, Everett, Sofia, Danika, and Jeremiah a tour of the city. In a few minutes, the seven approached.

"Good morning," Elena smiled at the group. "Is everybody ready for their tour of the city?"

"We're looking forward to it, Elena," Sofia happily said.

"Everybody," Isabel started, "this is my good friend, Cristina."

Cristina rolled up in her wheelchair, and smiled at the group.

"Hello, Cristina," Dorrie, Candice, Frederick, Everett, Sofia, Danika, and Jeremiah cheerfully greeted the girl.

"We have a few carriages waiting to take us into the city," Elena announced. "Let's say we get started."

As everybody climbed aboard the carriages, a guard readied himself to help put Cristina on one of the carriages.

"I'll take care of that, good sir," Jeremiah said to the guard. Jeremiah then gently picked up Cristina. "Allow me, my lady," Jeremiah said as he gently placed Cristina aboard one of the carriages, and sat her next to Isabel. As Jeremiah sat down, Isabel smiled at him, pleased at the kindness he had showed Cristina.

In a few moments, the carriages departed the palace, and headed into the city. Everybody aboard the carriages looked in awe at the holiday decorations which were being put up around the city. At one point, the carriages stopped, and everybody got off to admire a shopping district decked out in holiday colors.

"I love this time of year, with all the holiday cheer," Sofia happily said.

"I have an idea," Jeremiah announced as he and Danika started singing.

" _ **Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad, a prosperous year and happiness."**_

" _ **Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad, a prosperous year and happiness."**_

" _ **We want to wish you a Merry Noel; We want to wish you a Merry Noel; We want to wish you a Merry Noel from the bottom of our hearts."**_

" _ **We want to wish you a Merry Noel; We want to wish you a Merry Noel; We want to wish you a Merry Noel from the bottom of our hearts."**_

Fredrick and Everett then took over.

" _ **Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad, a prosperous year and happiness; A-ha!"**_

" _ **Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad, a prosperous year and happiness."**_

" _ **We want to wish you a Frohliche Weihnachten; We want to wish you a Frohliche Weihnachten; We want to wish you a Frohliche Weihnachten from the bottom of our hearts."**_

" _ **We want to wish you a Frohliche Weihnachten; We want to wish you a Frohliche Weihnachten; We want to wish you a Frohliche Weihnachten from the bottom of our hearts."**_

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice then took over from Frederick and Everett.

" _ **Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad, a prosperous year and happiness."**_

" _ **Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad, a prosperous year and happiness."**_

" _ **We want to wish you a Happy Wassailia; We want to wish you a Happy Wassailia; We want to wish you a Happy Wassailia from the bottom of our hearts.**_

" _ **We want to wish you a Happy Wassailia; We want to wish you a Happy Wassailia; We want to wish you a Happy Wassailia from the bottom of our hearts."**_

Dorrie,Candice, Frederick, Everett, Sofia, Danika, and Jeremiah then joined together for the final line of the song.

" _ **Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad; Feliz Navidad, a prosperous year and happiness."**_

Everybody in the shopping district clapped and cheered at the singing. Afterward, Dorrie, Candice, Frederick, Everett, Sofia, Danika, Jeremiah, Elena, Isabel, and Cristina went around the shopping district enjoying the holiday decorations, and buying holiday gifts for loved ones. As the group made their way through the shopping district, Jeremiah wheeled Cristina around in her wheelchair as the two got to know each other better. As Jeremiah wheeled Cristina around, Danika smiled at the touching scene.

As the day drew to a close, the group returned to the royal palace. It was time for Dorrie,Candice, Frederick, Everett, Sofia, Danika, and Jeremiah to be returning home. As the seven climbed aboard their large flying carriage, Elena, Isabel, Francisco, Luisa, Chancellor Esteban, and Armando saw them off.

"Safe journey," Elena waved at the carriage.

"Thank you for having us," Dorrie cheerfully said.

"Anytime," Francisco smiled.

In a few moments, the large flying carriage took flight. It had been a wonderful time, with fond memories for all.

 **After the holiday**

In Avalor, it was a few days after Navidad. In the courtyard of the royal palace, Elena, Isabel, Francisco, Luisa, Chancellor Esteban, Naomi, Mateo, Gabe, Armando, and Professor Mendoza were waiting for the arrival of the inventors who would be studying the Golden Condor.

Soon, a series of flying carriages landed in the courtyard. As each inventor stepped off of his or her carriage, the inventor was greeted by Elena, and was then shown to his or her room in the palace by a servant.

A little while later, one last flying carriage landed in the courtyard. Out of the carriage stepped Gwen, Timothy, and an older gentleman.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Miss Baker," Elena cheerfully greeted Gwen.

"The pleasure is mine, Crown Princess Elena," Gwen smiled as she curtsied. "I'd like to introduce you to my son, Timothy."

"Ma'am," Timothy acknowledged as he bowed.

Gwen then motioned the older gentleman to step forward. "And this is my son's magical tutor ... Merlin the Magnificent."

"A pleasure to meet you, Crown Princess Elena," Merlin said as he bowed.

"You're _the_ great Merlin?" Mateo asked in awe as he walked up.

"That I am," Merlin acknowledged. "And you must be Mateo, the royal wizard of Avalor. I hear good things about you, my boy."

"I'm sure they've been exaggerated, sir," Mateo shyly responded.

"I think not," Merlin smiled. "Anybody who can defeat a powerful malvago like Fiero, and turn him to stone, is somebody to be respected." Merlin then walked over to where Fiero, still trapped in stone, was standing. "I always knew you would get your just desserts one day, Fiero."

Elena then walked over, followed by Gwen and Timothy. "If you'll follow me, Merlin, I'll take you, Miss Baker, and Timothy to your rooms."

The next day, Elena, Gwen, and the visiting inventors gathered at the site where the memorial to Esteban, Zia, and Tao now stood.

"It is my honor and privilege to officially dedicate this memorial to three people who greatly impacted our history," Elena announced.

As everybody admired the memorial, and the surrounding view, one of the male inventors walked up to Gwen.

"It's an honor to meet Gwen Baker, the royal inventor of Enchancia," the man greeted. "Your inventions have become the stuff of legend. You've made a fine name for yourself."

"Thank you," Gwen responded, flattered.

"My colleagues and I got together last night, and decided you should be in charge of the Golden Condor examination," the man announced.

"Me?" Gwen asked, taken off guard. "I'm just a former kitchen maid who is now an inventor."

"We all started from humble beginnings," the man pointed out. "We'd be honored to have you as a leader. Please say yes."

"Then I accept," Gwen happily said.

"Good," the man smiled as his colleagues walked up. "We look forward to working with you."

"Then let's get to the stadium," Gwen eagerly suggested. "We have some secrets to discover."

(End of Chapter 19).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", a scene with Dorrie and Candice in the Enchancia Castle kitchen ...

Candice was bringing out some biscuits from the oven when Dorrie walked in.

"What do you have there?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"Cheesy biscuits!" Candice answered in glee. "Try one."

Dorrie carefully picked one up, since they were still warm from the oven, and tried it. A smile came over Dorrie's face - it was one of the most tasty things she had ever had.

"Where did you get the recipe for these wonderful biscuits?" Dorrie asked in awe.

"Would you believe ... Maleficent's spell book?" Candice commented.

"There isn't anything _special_ in these, is there?" Dorrie asked cautiously.

"No magical ingredients at all," Candice reassured Dorrie. "Just your regular kitchen ingredients. I found this recipe in the back of the spell book. I guess Maleficent had a thing for these cheesy biscuits."

"One of the best things I've ever had," Dorrie smiled.

2 cups all purpose flour, 2 tablespoons baking powder, 1 teaspoon sugar, 1/2 teaspoon salt, 1 stick of butter (diced and very cold), 3/4 cup of buttermilk, 1 cup of grated cheese, 1 egg beaten for the egg wash (or two tablespoons melted butter).

Begin with already cold butter from the fridge, dice it into chunks on a plate, place plate in the freezer for 15 minutes. Pre heat oven to 350. Mix together the flour, sugar, baking powder and salt. Add the butter to the flour mixture. With your fingers knead the butter in until the butter chucks are about the size of dimes. Add the buttermilk and cheese and mix until just combined. If the dough seems too thick, add an additional 1/4 cup buttermilk. It is extremely important not to over mix the dough or your biscuits will be tough. Grease or line a baking sheet with parchment. Using a large spoon, drop 1/2 cup sized biscuits on the sheet, make sure you put plenty of space between each biscuit. Brush tops with the egg wash for crispier biscuits or brush with the melted butter for softer biscuits. Bake for 12-15 minutes.

 **Author's notes**

Avalor is from both "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

Cristina is originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Navidad". This chapter takes place shortly before that episode. However, we know from that episode that Cristina and Isabel have been friends for a while before that, so Cristina's appearance in this chapter fits into the known history of "Elena of Avalor".

Danika Knight-Cook, Jeremiah Cook, and Timothy Baker are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Elena, Isabel, Francisco, Luisa, Chancellor Estaban, Mateo, and Armando are, of course, from both "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

Esteban, Zia, Tao, Mendoza, Sancho, Pedro, and the Golden Condor are from the 1982 animated TV series "The Mysterious Cities of Gold".

Fiero is from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Spellbound". In the later "Elena of Avalor" episode "The Princess Knight", Fiero still stands in the courtyard, frozen in stone.

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

Lieutenant Gabe Nuñez, and Naomi Turner, are from "Elena of Avalor" (Naomi also appeared briefly in "Elena and the Secret of Avalor").

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Merlin is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gone With The Wand". In regard to Merlin being Timothy's magical tutor, I realize that in Chapter 18 of "Dorrie: Book Two", I made mention that Timothy had a female magical tutor. However, when _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ recently suggested that I use Merlin as Timothy's magical tutor, I jumped at the chance (I also quickly reedited Chapter 18, changing _female magical tutor_ to _male magical tutor_ in preparation for introducing Merlin here). Merlin in this chapter is also from the Disney animated movie "The Sword in the Stone".

Navidad is from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Navidad".

" _Perhaps you can," Sofia suggested to Candice. "When we get back to Enchancia Castle, I can take you up in the flying machine that Mister Cedric gave to me and James"_ \- this is the flying machine that was seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "Cedric Be Good".

Professor Mendoza is from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Finders Leapers".

The song sung in this chapter is "Feliz Navidad", and putting it here was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_. We changed around the lyrics so it would be something a bit different than the original song. In regard to our changes, _Noel_ __is French for Christmas, and was sung by Danika and Jeremiah since Fairyardia has French leanings due to the fact that its capital city is a lot like the Court of Miracles from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". _Frohliche Weihnachten_ is German for Merry Christmas, and was sung by Frederick and Everett because their Kingdom of Ornburgh has German leanings. And, of course, _Happy Wassailia_ was sung by Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice for obvious reasons.

The stadium seen in this chapter is the same stadium seen in the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Olaball". The events in this chapter take place a few months before "Olaball".

The title for this chapter ("Sorcery and Archaeology") was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

" _We'll be building a special monument near the waterfall that overlooks the city," Professor Mendoza revealed. "Crown Princess Elena suggested the site"_ \- this is the same waterfall that was featured at the beginning and the end of "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

" _Well, I've had experience with computer flight simulation programs," Dorrie pointed out_ \- while time traveling with Violet, Dorrie would have had opportunities to play with computer software, including flight simulators.

 **Disclaimer**

Danika Knight-Cook, Jeremiah Cook, Timothy Baker, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame" (the animated movie) and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Sword in the Stone" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Mysterious Cities of Gold" (1982) and everything associated with it © Studio Pierrot, DIC Audiovisuel, and Fabulous Films.

I only own Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Prince Everett, and the Kingdom of Fairyardia.


	20. Turning the Page (Part One)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts the April after Chapter 19 ended.

 **Chapter 20: Turning the Page (Part One)**

 **April 4, 1866**

 _Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper personal diary entry: Wednesday, April 4, 1866._

 _Gwen and Timothy have recently returned from Avalor. During their time in Avalor, Merlin was able to teach Timothy a lot about using magic, to the point that Timothy is now ready to start attending Hexley Hall ... beginning this Monday. Merlin has since returned home to Dragonhold._

 _While in Avalor, Gwen and the other inventors studied the Golden Condor in detail. They were able to make blueprints of the Golden Condor, and eventually the plan is to manufacture non-golden copies of the Golden Condor for use in various kingdoms. Meanwhile, the original Golden Condor has been put on permanent display at the Avalor Museum of History._

 _Back here at Enchancia Castle, everybody is preparing for Sofia's birthday on Sunday, April 8th. Sofia will be thirteen. As I write this, Chef Andre is working on plans for a special birthday cake for Sofia ._

At that same moment, in the castle kitchen, Chef Andre and Timothy were talking to Sofia about what she would like in the way of a birthday cake.

"Well, chocolate is nice," Sofia started, "as well as strawberry. But, to be truthful, I have a taste for coconut."

"With white cake, and white frosting?" Chef Andre asked.

"That sounds perfect!" Sofia said, pleased.

"Then I shall make you the best coconut cake you've ever had, princess," Chef Andre announced.

"I like coconut cake," Timothy revealed. "Wait! How did I know that? I haven't had coconut cake ... at least I don't think so."

"Could it be something from your past coming to the surface?" Chef Andre asked, curious.

"I don't know, Grandpapa," Timothy responded, puzzled.

"That's right," Sofia remarked, talking to Timothy. "You don't have any memories of your past, do you?".

"Not many, princess," Timothy answered.

"Do you have _any_ idea when your birthday is?" Sofia asked.

"All I know is that I was born in the spring, but I don't know the month or the date," Timothy volunteered.

Sofia thought for a few moments.

"I have an idea!" Sofia announced. "I would like to share my birth date with you. April 8th is my birthday, and I would be honored to make that day your birthday too!"

"Gosh and golly! Thanks, Princess Sofia!" Timothy exclaimed in glee.

"It's just Sofia to you," Sofia smiled. "We're friends." Sofia then gently hugged Timothy, as Chef Andre smiled at the touching scene.

" _What a fine young lady,"_ Chef Andre thought of Sofia. _"She's a true treasure."_

 **April 8, 1866**

It was now the day of Sofia and Timothy's shared birthday. In the ballroom of Enchancia Castle, last minute preparations were taking place. As the staff moved things into place, Chef Andre wheeled out two cakes: the coconut cake for Sofia, and a coconut cake for Timothy.

In one part of the ballroom, Candice was overseeing some preparations as Amber walked up.

"Ah, Candice," Amber smiled. "There you are. Did you see that my _surprise_ arrived safely?".

"Your _surprise_ is with the other gifts, Amber," Candice responded. "It was nice of you to do that for Sofia and Timothy."

"It was no problem," Amber happily said. "Sofia is my sister, and I wanted to give her something special for her thirteenth birthday. And, I wanted to give something special to Timothy. I like him."

"I like him as well," Candice said of Timothy. "He's a kind soul."

"And, unlike James, Timothy doesn't have that _boom goes the cannon!_ thing," Amber remarked.

Amber and Candice snickered at that point.

In a little while, the birthday party started. Those attending included the royal family, Gwen, Chef Andre, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and Sofia's friends from the village. Since Timothy was sharing Sofia's birthday, both he and Sofia received birthday gifts. The two had a wonderful time opening their gifts.

At one point, Sofia and Timothy came across Amber's gift - a long package for Sofia, and a long package for Timothy. As the two opened their packages, their eyes filled with wonderment. Each had just received ... a _SkyCruise 1090_ broom.

"Wow!" Sofia exclaimed in awe.

"Golly!" Timothy exclaimed with glee.

"Sofia, Timothy," Amber started as she walked up, "I wanted to give each of you something special. Sofia, this is your thirteenth birthday, and since you've learned how to ride a broom, I wanted you to have a top of the line model. And Timothy, since you are turning six today, and since you are starting Hexley Hall tomorrow, I wanted you to start off right."

"Thank you, Amber," Sofia said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you, Princess Amber," Timothy happily said.

"The two of you are most welcome," Amber smiled.

"The _SkyCruise 1090_ ," Dorrie said, impressed. "A good broom. Candice and I each have a _SkyCruise 1090_."

"Plus, you can get a _SkyCruise 1090_ to go up to 110 miles per hour," Candice smiled, before turning to Timothy. "But, let's get you trained in broom riding first before you try cranking her up, huh?"

"You bet," Timothy smiled back.

"Wow!" Jade exclaimed as she, Ruby, and Lucinda walked over to Sofia and Timothy.

"You two made out like bandits!" Ruby happily added.

" _SkyCruise 1090s_ ," Lucinda smiled. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"I'm looking forward to trying mine out," Sofia happily announced. "Anybody care to join me?"

"I brought my _Raven Catcher_ with me," Lucinda announced.

"Let's go!" Sofia smiled as she and Lucinda raced outside.

"So, Timothy?" Ruby asked. "Excited about starting school at Hexley Hall?".

"Oh, yes!" Timothy exclaimed in joy. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I wonder what house you'll be assigned to?" Jade asked Timothy.

"I'd forgotten that I'd be assigned to a house," Timothy admitted. "I hope I get the same house as my friends."

"The sorting hat tends to be very wise about assigning people to houses," Dorrie reassured Timothy.

"And, the hat does take your wants into consideration," Candice added.

"Then, I'll keep my fingers crossed," Timothy smiled.

 **The next day**

It was now Monday morning. In the carriage launching and landing area of Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice's flying carriage was waiting to take off. Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and Calista were already aboard. Off to the side of the carriage, Timothy was talking to Gwen and Chef Andre.

"You have a good first day at Hexley Hall," Gwen smiled as she kissed Timothy on the cheek.

"I will, Mama," Timothy smiled back.

"I wrapped up a piece of cake and put it in your backpack," Chef Andre said to Timothy. "I thought you would like something special for dessert at lunch."

"Thank you, Grandpapa," Timothy responded, pleased.

Timothy climbed aboard the flying carriage. In a few moments, the carriage took flight on its way to Hexley Hall. Before long, the carriage landed at Hexley Hall, and everybody climbed off.

"If you'll follow us, Timothy, we'll take you to the dining hall," Dorrie instructed. "We left early, so we can still get school breakfast."

"I hear cinnamon rolls are on the menu this morning," Candice gleefully said.

"I just love cinnamon rolls," Calista announced as she smacked her lips.

"As do I," Abby gladly agreed.

In a few minutes, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Calista, and Timothy entered the dining hall. It was a spacious room with four very long tables. Each of the tables belonged to a house connected to Hexley Hall: Kennicot, Pepperton, Stryker, and Waldgrave.

As the five walked in, Headmistress Lovegood saw them enter, and walked up to them.

"If you girls will go to your house tables, I'll get young Timothy sorted," Headmistress Lovegood instructed.

Lovegood took Timothy to the front of the hall where a large pointed hat was sitting on a stool. It was the Hexley Hall sorting hat. Lovegood then turned to those at the tables.

"If I may have your attention, please," Lovegood started. "I'd like to introduce you to a new student starting here today. This is Timothy Baker. How do we address him?"

"Good morning, Timothy," those at the tables gleefully said.

"Timothy," Lovegood said as she picked up the hat, "if you'll sit on this stool, we'll get you sorted into your house."

"I hope Stryker House gets the little shrimp," Wendell Fidget said from the Stryker table.

"Dream on, Wendell!" Candice shouted from the Pepperton table.

"You're not a very nice person!" Dorrie spat in agreement with Candice.

"Look who's talking!" Wendell spat back. "Lady Candice, created by Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil."

"Why I ought to ..." Candice said in disgust as she started to stand up.

"He's not worth it," Dorrie gently said as she managed to get Candice to sit down.

"One day," Candice whispered to Dorrie, "Wendell is going to stick his tongue in a light socket ... and I am going to laugh."

"This one is tricky," the sorting hat said of Timothy. "But where to place him?"

"Anywhere but Stryker, I want to be with my closest allies," Timothy requested.

"Are you certain about that?" the sorting hat asked Timothy. "You are destined for great things ... and Stryker House will have your back as you travel down the road to greatness!"

"Anywhere but Stryker, I want to be with my closest allies," Timothy again requested.

"Well, if that is your decision," the sorting hat said to Timothy. "Better be ... Pepperton!"

The students of Pepperton House clapped their hands and cheered.

"We got Baker! We got Baker!" Abby happily exclaimed.

On his way to eat breakfast at the Pepperton table, Wendell sent Timothy flying by tripping him.

"Oh, did I trip you?" Wendell taunted Timothy. "I'm so sorry about that, shrimpy!"

"That does it!" Candice shouted at Wendell as she raised her wand, and pointed it at him. "Twist of hand and twist of fate, leave the ground and levitate!"

Wendell then started floating in the air.

"Whoa!" Wendell exclaimed in shock as Lovegood walked over.

"Deleviosa," Lovegood said as she pointed her wand at Wendell. Lovegood's spell quickly plopped Wendall back into his chair.

"That girl's a bloody menace!" Wendall shouted at Candice.

"You're lucky that's _all_ she did," Lovegood remarked to Wendell. "You'll come with me to my office ... where we can discuss your punishment."

"Yes, Miss Lovegood," Wendell said in defeat.

Over at the Kennicot table, a brown haired brown eyed eight-year-old girl bashfully covered her blushing scarlet cheeks with her white lace fan.

"Sam, hey! Sam," the black girl sitting next to the girl holding the fan said. "Are you all right?"

"How out of this galaxy is he?" Samantha Cook sighed, gazing at Timothy.

"You have a crush?" Princess Aileen asked Samantha.

"On Wendell the Wicked, Sam?" Valentina Androcasia, the black girl asked.

"No, not Wendell," Samantha said to her two friends. "The boy on the floor... he is sobbing his eyes out. I'm going to see if I can help him."

Samantha put her fan away and went to Timothy's location.

"Oh dear! Oh my!" Timothy sobbed bitterly watching as a girl with brown hair and brown eyes stood before him.

"Don't cry anymore," Samantha said to Timothy. "I am quite sorry that this happened to you."

Timothy dried his green eyes which were now red from all his crying, "Who's there? Who are you?" he asked the girl.

"My name is Samantha Amelia Cook, but everyone just calls me Sam," Samantha said shyly.

"I'm Timothy Henry Baker - it sure is nice to make your acquaintance," Timothy said to Samantha, rubbing his itchy red eyes.

Timothy then made a bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates appear out of thin air and gave the presents to Samantha.

"Oh, how thoughtfully sweet!" Samantha exclaimed.

Samantha kissed Timothy on the lips.

"Shucks, folks," Timothy said, blushing slightly. "I'm speechless."

Over at the Stryker House table, Calista saw the romantic scene. "Some girls have all the luck," she pouted.

 **That afternoon**

Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Calista, and Timothy arrived back at Enchancia Castle. As they stepped off of their flying carriage, Baileywick walked up.

"Candice," Baileywick started, "you are wanted in the sitting room."

"Yes, Mister Baileywick," Candice acknowledged as she headed for the sitting room.

In a few minutes, Candice arrived at the sitting room, to notice that Wendell's mother was standing there.

" _Well, girl,"_ Candice thought to herself, _"better get this over with."_ Candice then walked into the sitting room as Wendell's mother turned to face Candice.

"There you are, Lady Candice," Wendell's mother started. "I understand there was an altercation between you and my son this morning at Hexley Hall."

"With all due respect, ma'am, if you've come here for an apology, I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken," Candice announced. "You may not want to hear this, but your son is a bully who went after a friend of mine. I don't tolerate bullies ..."

"... nor should you," Wendell's mother agreed. "I'm well aware that my son can be mean spirited. It's something his father and I have been trying to cure him of. It would appear you've done our job for us. My son is now quite frightened of you. And, I consider that to be a good thing."

"What?!" Candice exclaimed, taken off guard.

"It's good for him to know there's somebody out there who will stand up to him when he does wrong," Wendell's mother admitted. "And, it's not like you did anything dangerous to him. I just hope any punishment you might have gotten wasn't harsh."

"I was assigned to clean the Owlery," Candice answered.

"A messy job," Wendell's mother admitted. "It doesn't seem fair you were assigned that, considering you were standing up for a friend."

"Well, to be honest, ma'am, I get along well with the owls, plus I don't mind hard work," Candice revealed. "Also, it got me out of a boring lecture about the scientific theory behind casting spells."

"They still teach that claptrap?!" Wendell's mother questioned, astonished. "Teaching that is as useless as teaching you in cooking class how to make ice cubes. You simply point your wand, concentrate, and fire. You don't need some scientific mumbo jumbo to tell you about magic. It just is."

"I suppose there's some use for it," Candice admitted, "but the use escapes me."

Wendell's mother and Candice chuckled at that point.

"Headmistress Lovegood and I have discussed Wendell's punishment," Wendell's mother announced. "With King Roland's approval, which I have just received, Wendell is to stay here at Enchancia Castle for a week."

"To what end, if I may ask?" Candice wanted to know, curious.

"To act as a servant," Wendell's mother answered. "Wendell has always had a stuck up attitude. It's time to bring him down a peg or two. He needs to learn how _real_ people live."

"And what will his duties be?" Candice asked.

"That's up to you, Lady Candice," Wendell's mother announced. "You'll be his supervisor during his time here."

"Excuse me, ma'am, but that's like mixing oil and water," Candice pointed out, astonished.

"He needs a firm hand," Wendell's mother said. "I can think of no better person than you. Just promise me one thing?"

"What, ma'am?" Candice inquired.

"Don't be easy on him," Wendall's mother answered. "Now, let's sit down and discuss some of the finer points of Wendell's stay here."

 **Meanwhile, in the village**

At the home of Jeremiah's parents, he and Danika had brought their young daughter, Dorrie Lucinda, over for a visit as Sam walked into the house.

"You're sure in a good mood," Sam's mother, Doctor Anna Li Cook, said to Sam.

"That's because I met and fell head-over-heels for the new boy in Pepperton House, Timothy Baker, after defending him from Wendell who tripped him on his way to the Pepperton table," Sam answered. "Thankfully, not all the kids in Stryker House are bullies like Wendell the Wicked!"

"Sam!" her father, Joseph Cook, scolded. "That's not a nice thing to call someone!"

"Sorry, Dad," Sam apologized. "But, Wendell isn't a nice person."

"We'll discuss this later, Sam," Joseph said.

"But, right now, let's hear more about this Timothy," Anna inquired, curious.

"Well, he's the adopted son of Gwen, the royal inventor," Sam started. "He lives with her at Enchancia Castle."

 _Flashback:_

 _Sam thought back to that day's lunch period at Hexley Hall. She and Timothy had decided to sit together, and soon the two started sharing details of their lives._

" _My mother is a doctor," Sam informed Timothy. "My father owns the local bakery, as well as the local pizzeria."_

" _My Grandpapa is Chef Andre of Enchancia Castle," Timothy revealed. "He's taken me under his wing, and is teaching me how to cook."_

" _That's wonderful, Timothy," Sam smiled. "My father sometimes lets me help out in the bakery by helping with cakes, and baking bread."_

" _My Grandpapa lets me do the same things at Enchancia Castle," Timothy joyfully announced._

" _What about your mother?" Sam asked, curious._

" _She's Gwen, the royal inventor of Enchancia," Timothy proudly proclaimed. "She's invented a number of helpful gadgets. I love her very much, as well as my Grandpapa."_

 _Sam smiled, seeing the pride in Timothy's eyes._

" _How old are you, Sam, if you don't mind me asking?" Timothy asked, curious._

" _I'm eight," Sam answered. "I'll be nine on September 10_ _th_ _"._

" _I'm six," Timothy announced. "My birthday was yesterday"._

" _Well then, happy birthday, Timothy," Sam smiled._

" _Thank you," Timothy smiled back._

" _I hope you don't mind an older girl being interested in you?" Sam asked hopefully._

" _Not at all," Timothy reassured Sam. "I like you."_

" _I like you, too," Sam happily said_

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"Timothy sounds like a nice young man," Sam's mother said with a smile.

"Yes, indeed," Sam's father added in an approving tone.

 **Back at Enchancia Castle**

At that same moment, inside Enchancia Castle, Sofia had just walked into her room when she heard a woman humming a familiar tune from Sofia's past ( _ **"Everything seems crazy big, and I'm feeling unsteady. Mom says I'll be just fine, but I don't think I'm ready ..."**_ ). Sofia turned to see Scarlett standing there.

"Hello, Sofia," Scarlett happily greeted.

"It's great to see you, Scarlett," Sofia smiled.

"Now to why I'm here," Scarlett started. "I've decided since you're thirteen years old now, it's time for me to reveal my secret to you."

"Or should she say our secret," said another voice from a different part of the room as she saw an exact twin of Scarlett standing there, wearing a royal dress.

"What? You're ..." Sofia said, shocked.

"Yep," Scarlett admitted as she nodded to the twin who shape shifted into Ariana. "She's not really my little sister. She's my twin."

"But why?" Sofia asked, taken off guard.

"So that one of us could take up the duties as Queen of Cinnibar while the other one takes up the duties of the Scarlett Warrior," Ariana explained.

"I was wondering how you managed to be in two places at one time and I talked to Dorrie and Candice about it," Sofia admitted. Then, a look of shock appeared across her face as she realized the truth. "They knew, didn't they? But I told them it's not like Scarlett to do that. It's too simple, too easy."

"No," Ariana remarked. "Simple, maybe, but not easy."

"There's nothing easy about two women sharing the same life," Scarlett said, wrapping her arm around her twin's shoulder.

"I thought you should know considering I'm your guardian," Scarlett stated.

"Or should we say _we're your guardian?_ " Ariana suggested.

"Guardian?" Sofia asked. "What kind of guardian?"

"Guardians to prepare you for the road ahead," Scarlett answered.

"Your amulet, the Secret Library," Ariana started, "were just starting off points."

"You're destined for great things, Sofia," Scarlett explained. "During your teenage years, you'll be trained for what is to come. We'll take it one step at a time. After all, Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Let's have some tea, shall we?" Ariana suggested as she motioned somebody to come in. Sofia looked to see Dorrie enter, pushing a tea cart.

"Nice to see you again, Dorrie," Scarlett smiled. "But, tell me? Where is Candice?"

"She has pressing business on the other side of the castle," Dorrie answered as she explained what was going on with Wendell.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Wendell was sitting on a couch in a hallway when Candice, dressed in her maid uniform, walked up.

"Oh, it's you!" Wendell sneered. "I forgot you _work_ here. As much as I'd like to have it out with you, I'm expecting somebody to show up at any moment."

"Yes, I know," Candice smiled in a deliciously dark way. "I'm the person you're expecting."

"You?!" Wendell exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes," Candice acknowledged. "I'll be your supervisor during your stay here. I'll give you your assignments, and make sure they are carried out."

"This is rubbish!" Wendell spat. "Is this somebody's idea of a joke, having you be my supervisor?!"

"You messed up!" Candice exclaimed. "Time to pay the price."

"I want to speak to my mother ... NOW!" Wendell demanded.

"She left a little while ago," Candice explained in a quiet, authoritarian voice. "She said she'd see you in a week."

"I want my wand!" Wendell further demanded.

"Your mother took it with her," Candice said in the same quiet, authoritarian voice. "During your week here, your magical privileges are suspended."

"That's not fair!" Wendell exclaimed, upset.

"That's the way it's going to be, and that's all there is to it!" Candice barked, losing her patience with Wendell. "I suggest you get use to it!"

"All right! All right!" Wendell responded, sensing defeat. "You don't have to get cross about it."

"There are some ground rules I have to put in place for you," Candice announced. "Don't bother Timothy, stay away from Inventor Gwen's workshop, and stay away from the kitchen ... because it would be best to avoid Timothy and his family at this point".

"Yes, ma'am," Wendell acknowledged in a quite voice.

"Also, during the day when I'm away at school, you'll report to my mother, Violet Cooper," Candice informed Wendell.

"Understood," Wendell said.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you on a tour of the areas of the castle you'll be assigned to, then I'll show you to your room," Candice said as she and Wendell started walking.

(To be continued in Chapter 21).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", a blessing chant from the handbook that Princess Fidelia gave to Dorrie in Chapter 6 of "Dorrie" ...

 _May nothing ever harm you. May love be yours to give and take. May nothing ever alarm you. May wealth be yours to make._

 _May your health be good and your mind be strong. May your friendships be the best._

 _May your heart be strong and your life be long. Dear one, may you be blessed. And let it be done, that it harm no one._

 **Author's notes**

Amber, Baileywick, Chef Andre, Jade, James, King Roland, Lucinda, Ruby, Sofia, and Violet are reoccurring characters from "Sofia the First".

Ariana is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

Calista is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gone With The Wand".

Claptrap: pompous or pretentious talk or writing.

Danika Knight-Cook, Doctor Anna Li Cook, Dorrie Lucinda Cook, Jeremiah Cook, Joseph Cook, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Timothy Baker are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

 _Deleviosa_ : a counter spell I created based on _Wingardium Leviosa_ from "Harry Potter". _Deleviosa_ reverses levitation spells.

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

" _I hear cinnamon rolls are on the menu this morning," Candice gleefully said_ \- this is a nod to _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ who has fond memories of cinnamon rolls during her time in elementary school.

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Merlin is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gone With The Wand", as well as the Disney animated movie "The Sword in the Stone".

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my story "Dorrie", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

" _One day," Candice whispered to Dorrie, "Wendell is going to stick his tongue in a light socket ... and I am going to laugh"_ \- in case this sounds familiar to American soap opera fans, it should. This is based on a scene from a number of years ago which was seen in the now gone soap opera "All My Children" (where, after having had an argument with Adam Chandler, Tad Martin turns to Dixie and says "One day, he's going to stick his tongue in a light socket ... and I am going to laugh").

Owlery: a place that owls inhabit. "Harry Potter" fans will remember that Hogwarts had its own Owlery.

Princess Aileen, a young witch, is originally from my story "Dorrie", and is the adopted daughter of King Magnus.

 _Raven Catcher_ : the broom Lucinda created during the "Sofia the First" episode "Cauldronation Day".

 _SkyCruise 1090_ : a broom I came up with for the "Sofia the First" universe.

Sofia wanting to share her birth date with Timothy was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also came up with Sofia's birthday, April 8th). In regard to Sofia's birthday, we decided that since "Sofia the First" has never covered Sofia's birthday (why?), we'd go ahead and give her one.

The Hexley Hall dining hall is separate from the Hexley Hall lunch room seen in Chapter 31 of "Dorrie". The dining hall is large (like the Hogwarts dining hall in "Harry Potter") where the lunch room at Hexley Hall is smaller and is more of a cafeteria (it is a bit like my college days where we had a large dining area on the second floor which offered a complete meal which differed from day to day, and a cafeteria on the first floor which served fast food during the morning and afternoon hours). Getting back to Hexley Hall, thanks to the "Sofia the First" episode "Hexley Hall", we know that Hexley Hall also has the conjurteria which allows one to conjure up, among other things, food items.

The Hexley Hall sorting hat is based on the Hogwarts sorting hat seen in "Harry Potter".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene with Sam talking to her parents was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also provided some of the dialog for that scene). I added the flashback to enhance the scene.

The scene with Timothy in the Hexley Hall dining hall is from Chapter 16 of _MisuteriTenshi's_ story "A New Beginning" (and used here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi_ ).Meanwhile, I added in some items to that scene to enhance the scene.

The scene with Scarlett and Sofia was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied much of the dialog for that scene).

The song that Scarlett hums in this chapter is the same song that Sofia first sang, then later hummed, in "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess". The song, as played in this chapter, is meant to represent Sofia's life in the castle starting off as an unsure child, then coming into her own as a young teenager.

" _That does it!" Candice shouted at Wendell as she raised her wand, and pointed it at him. "Twist of hand and twist of fate, leave the ground and levitate!"_ \- this is the same spell that Mal uses in Episode 31 of "Descendants: Wicked World". The spell is from Maleficent's spell book.

Wendell is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Minimus is Missing" and "Camp Wilderwood".

Wendell's mother is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Minimus is Missing".

 **Disclaimer**

"All My Children" and everything associated with it © Agnes Nixon, and ABC Television.

Ariana, the Scarlett Warrior, and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

Danika Knight-Cook, Doctor Anna Li Cook, Dorrie Lucinda Cook, Jeremiah Cook, Joseph Cook, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Descendants: Wicked World" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Sword in the Stone" and everything associated with it © Disney.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Kennicot House, Miss Gayle Lovegood, Pepperton House, Princess Aileen, Princess Fidelia, Stryker House, Valentina Androcasia, and Waldgrave House.


	21. Turning the Page (Part Two)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts about two hours after Chapter 20 ended.

 **Chapter 21: Turning the Page (Part Two)**

 **April 9, 1866**

It was now very late afternoon at Enchancia Castle. Inside the castle, in a hallway, Candice, Dorrie, Gwen, Chef Andre, Sofia, Amber, and James were having a conversation.

"Is it true that little monster is here at the castle?" Chef Andre asked Candice about Wendell.

"Unfortunately, yes," Candice answered.

"He'd better not come anywhere near Timothy!" Gwen warned.

"I've already laid down some ground rules, including staying away from Timothy," Candice reassured Gwen.

"Then it's true that you've been made Wendell's supervisor?" Sofia asked Candice.

"Yes," Candice answered in disgust. "Lucky fricken me!"

"But we thought that Wendell had changed," Amber said, thinking back to Camp Wilderwood.

"Apparently, only a short term change," Dorrie remarked.

"But why pick on Timothy?" James asked, sad and confused. "He didn't do anything to Wendell."

"You can never tell with some people," Candice pointed out.

"So, what happens now?" Sofia asked, curious.

"Wendell will be here for a week, acting as a servant," Candice answered. "I'll assign him to things that will keep him from being underfoot - bathroom cleaning, dusting things in hallways, things like that."

"I'm not liking that he's here," Chef Andre announced.

"I'm not crazy about the idea, either," Candice agreed. "This is my home. There are things I can do here that ... well ... I wouldn't do in front of an audience."

"What do you mean, Candice?" Sofia asked, concerned.

"Well, there has always been an area deep down in my soul that is private," Candice started. "Let's call it _Candicetown_ to give it a name. Well ..."

"Whatever it is, you can tell us," James gently said.

"Okay, here it is," Candice started as she took a deep breath, then let it out. "You see ... in the deepest, darkest corner of _Candicetown_ ... I ... practice using my Maleficent given powers ... to understand how they work, and how I can use them for good. Not everybody would understand, and might even accuse me of being evil."

"You are not evil," Amber said as she put her arm around Candice in a supportive way.

"And as for you practicing ... well ... some of us have seen you," Sofia confessed.

"What?!" Candice exclaimed, shocked and embarrassed.

"Some of us have seen you out in the castle gardens at night," James admitted. "I've got to admit, you're brilliant!".

"Oh, my!" Candice slapped her palm against her forehead in shame.

"Don't be ashamed, Candice," Gwen said in a reassuring voice.

"It's only natural you would want to test what you can do," Chef Andre added. "We only wish you were comfortable enough to do it without hiding. You're really quite talented."

"Then, you don't think it's ... evil?" Candice asked, hopeful.

"Not at all," Dorrie reassured her sister.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Queen Miranda said as she walked up. "Those powers are a part of you, Candice, and you should practice them out in the open. I know I and others here at the castle would love to watch you from time to time ... to cheer you on."

"Really?" Candice asked, surprised.

"Really," Miranda smiled.

"But I can't do it as long as Wendell is here," Candice announced. "I don't need him making fun of it, or even worse, damning me for it."

"Well, if Wendell and those like him don't like it, then that's their problem. Mmm-hmm?" Miranda advised.

"You've given me a lot to think about," Candice smiled. "Thank you, all."

As Gwen, Chef Andre, Sofia, Amber, James, and Miranda walked away, Dorrie came up to Candice.

"See? Everything works out," Dorrie happily said as she hugged Candice.

"Thanks, Sis," Candice said gratefully.

"There is something I need to talk to you about," Dorrie revealed. "I thought you should know that Cedric is starting to keep an eye on me lately. He's done his best to keep it under wraps, but I occasionally spot him out of the corner of my eye."

"What does Cedric want with you?" Candice asked, taken off guard.

"No idea," Dorrie responded. "But now he's amping it up. The other day, when I was flying Chestnut to Warehouse Ten to deliver an artifact, I saw Wormwood following us. Chestnut and I had a devil of a time losing him. If Cedric is watching me, it stands to reason he's watching you, too. I thought you should be warned."

"Thank you," Candice acknowledged. "I'll keep my eyes open."

Elsewhere in the castle, as Sofia, Amber, and James walked down a hallway, they came across Wendell dusting some items on a shelf.

"James!" Wendell cried out, glad to see somebody he thought was a friend.

"Don't you James me, Wendell Fidget!" James barked. "What you did to Timothy was unforgivable. How could you?!"

"James ... I thought we were friends," Wendell responded, shocked.

"I thought we were, too ... until you hurt Timothy," James sternly said. "It's going to take a lot for you to get back into my good graces ... if that ever happens."

"I see old habits are hard to break," Amber glared at Wendell. "Once a slime ball, always a slime ball."

"You did wrong, Wendell," Sofia added. "I expected better from you."

Wendall looked puzzled as Sofia, Amber, and James walked away, and rounded a corner. When they were out of sight of Wendell, the three started quietly talking to each other.

"I hope we weren't too hard on Wendell?" Sofia asked, concerned.

"It's sad to have to do that to somebody we thought was a friend, but what choice did we have?" Amber pointed out.

"Amber's right, Sof," James remarked. "Wendell went after Timothy, and Wendell must pay a price for that. I'm sad that Wendell did what he did, but I'm also angry about it. If we let Wendell get away with this, he'll think he can do anything he wants."

"You're right, of course, James," Sofia admitted. "It's just sad to see someone take ten steps back like that."

 **That night**

It was night in the Village of Dunwitty. In the back of Miss Elodie's house, Miss Elodie was working on some night flowers when something out of the corner of her eye drew her attention.

"Whoever you are, please come out into the open," Miss Elodie gently invited. "I won't hurt you."

Out from the bushes slowly walked an eight-year-old girl with white skin and blond hair. The girl's clothes were a bit dirty, as if she had been wearing them for a while. The girl also looked tired and hungry.

"Oh, you poor thing," Miss Elodie said in sympathy. "Where are your parents?".

"Dead, ma'am," the girl sadly answered.

"How long have you been on your own?" Miss Elodie asked, concerned.

"A few weeks," the girl responded.

"Let's get you in the house," Miss Elodie suggested. "We'll get you cleaned up, and get you something to eat."

"I don't want to be a bother, ma'am," the girl politely said.

"You are no bother, little one," Miss Elodie smiled. "What is your name?"

"Lisa ... Lisa Bellcaria, ma'am," the girl answered.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lisa," Miss Elodie said as she gently took Lisa's hand. "Bellcaria? That's a witch and warlock name, isn't it?"

"Yes ... ma'am," Lisa nervously answered. "I'm a good witchlet."

"Don't be afraid," Miss Elodie reassured Lisa. "I know good witchlets around your age - all fine girls."

"Then ... you're not afraid of me?" Lisa wanted to know.

"Not at all," Miss Elodie smiled. "Let's get you in the house, and get you fixed up."

"Thank you, Miss?" Lisa inquired.

"Miss Gloriana Elodie," Miss Elodie introduced herself.

After Miss Elodie had cleaned Lisa up, and gave Lisa a good meal, she and Lisa started talking. Miss Elodie listened as Lisa explained what happened.

"My mom, dad, and I were having supper one night at our house," Lisa started. "All of a sudden, a woman with a wand barged in, and threatened us. The woman wanted to know about Enchancia ... and about Princess Sofia. The woman had a thing against Princess Sofia, and wanted some kind of revenge. When my mom and dad raised their wands, the woman ... shot them dead. I ran from the house ... and ran, and ran, and ran."

Lisa slumped forward as she relived the memory, and started sobbing. Miss Elodie gently held Lisa as Lisa continued sobbing.

"Do you have any other family, Lisa?" Miss Elodie asked.

"No, Miss Elodie," Lisa sadly answered. "Mom and Dad were the only family I had."

"And this woman who barged into your house?" Miss Elodie started. "Did she have a name?"

"Yes," Lisa informed Miss Elodie. "I'll never forget that name! She said her name was ... Shuriki!"

 **On alert**

Later that night, at Enchancia Castle, Roland was in his study when a knock came at the door.

"Enter," Roland said.

The door opened, and in walked Baileywick, Constable Miles, Cedric, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

"We're here as requested, King Roland," Baileywick announced.

"I'm afraid I have bad news to report, and there's no way to sugar coat it," Roland started. "Shuriki is still alive, and is vowing revenge against Sofia."

Baileywick, Miles, Cedric, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby gasped in shock.

"I'm keeping Sofia here in the castle for her own protection," Roland announced. "I'll have a tutor brought in, and Sofia can do her Royal Prep lessons here. Meanwhile, Constable Miles, I need you to put the guards on high alert."

"I'll see to it immediately, Your Majesty," Miles acknowledged as he left.

"Cedric, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Abby," Roland said, "as the five most powerful magical people here in the castle, I'm now charging each of you with the magical protection of this castle. So you can do this, you'll need to take a law enforcement oath. Candice, since you were recently promoted to a full agent with Enchancian Intelligence, you've already taken a law enforcement oath. Cedric, Violet, Dorrie, Abby - please raise your right hands."

Cedric, Violet, Dorrie, and Abby raised their right hands.

"Repeat after me," Roland instructed Cedric, Violet, Dorrie, and Abby. "I hereby swear to uphold the constitution of Enchancia, and to protect Enchancia from all enemies, foreign and domestic."

"I hereby swear to uphold the constitution of Enchancia, and to protect Enchancia from all enemies, foreign and domestic," Cedric, Violet, Dorrie, and Abby repeated.

"Cedric, Violet, Abby - you'll be attached to Constable Miles and the royal guard during this emergency," Roland announced. "Dorrie, I was going to inform you in a few days, but now is as good a time as any. Colonel Martinsen and I have been talking, and considering your unofficial assistance to Candice on intelligence matters, it has been decided to make you a full agent with Enchancian Intelligence as well."

"Congratulations, Dorrie," Violet smiled with pride as she and Candice hugged Dorrie.

"Dorrie, Candice, Abby," Roland started, "during the duration of this emergency, I'll need the three of you to stay at the castle as well. I'll have a tutor brought in for the three of you so you may do your school lessons here."

"Yes, sir," Dorrie, Candice, and Abby acknowledged.

As everybody walked out of Roland's study, Candice found herself walking down a hallway when she quite literally bumped into Wendell.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Candice asked Wendell in an annoyed tone of voice.

"With all this excitement going on?!" Wendell exclaimed. "No way! Give me a wand. I'll help you fight this Shuriki character."

"You're joking, right?" Candice questioned. "You'd have a better chance fighting a fully grown mountain troll."

"This Shuriki can't be that powerful," Wendell theorized.

"Wendell," Candice started, "from what I understand, Shuriki could probably give Maleficent a run for her money. Do yourself a favor and stay out of it."

"It's better than doing scut work!" Wendell pointed out.

"That scut work as you call it helps keep this castle together," Candice countered. "Sorry if it's beneath you."

... but," Wendell started to argue.

"Enough!" Candice exclaimed as she raised her hand in a _stop it_ gesture. "That's the end of it. On the bright side, looks like I'll be around the castle twenty-four/seven for a while, and that will help me keep an eye on you."

As Candice walked away, Wendell was fuming with anger.

"I might be able to help you," a man's voice came from behind Wendell.

Wendell looked behind him to see Cedric standing there.

"Why would I want help from you?" Wendell asked, taken off guard.

"Because I'm not crazy about Candice, nor her sister," Cedric answered. "Come to think of it, Violet is a pain as well. Lets say we go up to my workshop and have a man to man talk?"

Wendell nodded his head yes, then followed Cedric to his workshop. Cedric then showed Wendell inside. As they stepped inside the workshop, Wormwood let out a caw.

"Quiet, Wormy," Cedric said. "You'll scare our guest."

Cedric then reached inside a cabinet, and brought out a box of chocolates.

"I have these for special occasions," Cedric announced. "Go ahead. Take one, young man."

Wendell took a chocolate, and started eating it. In a few moments, Wendell went into a trance.

"Why is he standing there like a blithering idiot?!" Wormwood asked about Wendell.

"The chocolate Wendell just ate contains a control drug," Cedric informed Wormwood. "I can program Wendell to do anything I want. And, the wonderful thing is, the programming will be in Wendell's subconscious. He'll automatically do my bidding and not even be aware he's doing it."

"That's all well and good, but to what end?" Wormwood wanted to know.

"Wendell is going to steal for me a prize of great value," Cedric answered.

"And what prize might that be?" Wormwood inquired.

"Candice's copy of Maleficent's spell book!" Cedric proudly announced.

(To be continued in Chapter 22).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", just a bit of fun where Dorrie, Candice, and the other kids in Enchancia Castle (Sofia, James, Amber, Abby, and Calista) sing their own version of the opening from "The Drew Carey Show" ...

(Everybody) _**Ahhhhhh. Ahhhhhh. Ahhhhhh. Ahhhhhh.**_

(Dorrie) _**All this energy callin' us, here where it comes from.**_ (Calista) _ **It's such a cool attitude. We're here where we belong.**_

(Candice) _**All the little chicks with their crimson lips go**_ (Everybody) _ **"Enchancia rocks!", "Enchancia rocks!".**_

(Abby) _**Casting magic with a big old wand goin'**_ (Everybody) _**"Enchancia rocks!", "Enchancia rocks!", "Enchancia rocks!", "Enchancia rocks!".**_

(Everybody) _**"Enchancia rocks!", "Enchancia rocks!", "Enchancia rocks!".**_

(Sofia) _**Our Kingdom!**_

 **Author's notes**

Abby, Baileywick, Cedric, Constable Miles, and Violet would have known about Shuriki because Sofia would have told them beforehand at some point, plus there was also the celebration for Sofia and her helping Avalor in Chapter 5 of "Dorrie: Book Two". Meanwhile, Dorrie and Candice would have known about Shuriki because of their close connection to Sofia.

Amber, Baileywick, Chef Andre, Constable Miles, James, King Roland, Miss Elodie, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Violet, and Wormwood are reoccurring characters from "Sofia the First".

Calista and Timothy would not have been chosen to magically defend Enchancia Castle because of their young age.

Candicetown: the idea of a private place deep in Candice's soul, which Candice nicknames _Candicetown_ , is inspired by the "Girl Meets World" episode "Girl Meets Rileytown" where Riley had a similar secret place she nicknamed _Rileytown_.

Colonel Martinsen is originally from Chapter 46 of my story "Dorrie".

 _Fully grown mountain troll_ is a reference to the first "Harry Potter" movie.

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

In regard to Miss Elodie, her first name of Gloriana is taken from Chapter 3 of _Jolly Roger Brat's_ story "The Missing Memory Mystery", and is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under a joint agreement that we're allowed to use things from each other's "Sofia the First" stories).

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Scut work: work that some consider to be trivial, unrewarding, tedious, dirty, and disagreeable.

Shuriki is originally from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor". As you'll remember from the end of "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", unknown to those in Avalor, Shuriki survived her fall from the bridge over the waterfall. Shuriki, in this chapter, managed to escape from Avalor, and somehow managed to get herself another wand in the process.

Timothy Baker is a character created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13").

" _Well, if Wendell and those like him don't like it, then that's their problem. Mmm-hmm?"_ \- this was inspired by Miranda's advice to Sofia in "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess" ("And if it's not good enough for all those stuffy dukes and duchesses, then that's their problem. Mmm-hmm?").

Wendell is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Minimus is Missing" and "Camp Wilderwood".

 **Disclaimer**

"Descendants: Wicked World" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Girl Meets World" and everything associated with it © Michael Jacobs Productions, It's a Laugh Productions, and Disney Channel.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

Miss Elodie's first name of Gloriana and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Drew Carey Show" and everything associated with it © Drew Carey, Bruce Helford, Mohawk Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and ABC Television.

Timothy Baker and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Chestnut, Colonel Martinsen, Dorrie Cooper, Enchancian Intelligence, and Lisa Bellcaria.


	22. Turning the Page (Part Three)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts shortly after Chapter 21 ended.

 **Chapter 22: Turning the Page (Part Three)**

 **April 10, 1866**

It was afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In the gardens behind the castle, Candice was playing with her cat, Creamy. As Candice playfully held a string, Creamy playfully batted at it. As the two had fun together, Wendell watched from a distance.

" _I don't know why, but I want to have a look at that spell book Candice got from Maleficent,"_ Wendell thought to himself.

Wendell slowly made his way to Candice's room in the castle, being careful not to let anybody see him. In a little while, he was at the door to Candice's room. He opened the door, walked inside, and closed the door behind him.

" _Now, where could that spell book be?"_ Wendell asked himself in thought as he looked around the room. _"Girly stuff, magazines, homework from Hexley Hall. Ah! some books!"_

As Wendell looked through the books, he was disappointed to discover that Candice's copy of Maleficent's spell book was not there.

" _Well, Candice isn't going to just leave it out in the open,"_ Wendell thought to himself. _"But, where would she hide it?"_

Wendell searched Candice's room. He then opened a cabinet. As he rummaged through the cabinet, he stumbled across the spell book he was looking for.

" _Ah! There you are!"_ Wendell thought to himself in glee.

As Wendell picked up the spell book, Cedric and Wormwood, in Cedric's workshop, looked at the scene through a crystal ball.

"Oh, Wormy!" Cedric exclaimed in delight. "Soon, that spell book will be mine!"

In Candice's room, Wendell started going through the spell book, and discovered a very nasty spell.

"This will fix that little brat Timothy!" Wendell said to himself with an evil gleam in his eye. "No time like the present."

As Wendell headed off to find Timothy, Cedric looked on in shock.

"What!?" Cedric exclaimed, shocked. "Wendell is suppose to bring the spell book to me, not go off and seek revenge. Oh, Merlin's Mushrooms!"

"Oh, bravo!" Wormwood mocked at Cedric. "Another plan down the tubes."

"Oh, shut up!" Cedric said in anger as he batted at Wormwood.

Back in the gardens behind the castle, Candice was still playing with Creamy when a ghost girl appeared before them.

"Candice!" the ghost girl cried out in panic. "You have to stop him!"

"Stop who, Maria?" Candice wanted to know.

"Wendell!" Maria exclaimed. "He has your spell book, and he's going to use a spell from it to harm Timothy!"

"What spell?!" Candice asked, worried.

"The spinning wheel spell," Maria answered.

"Oh my God!" Candice exclaimed in fright as she ran off.

As Wendell walked down a castle hallway, he kept reciting the same spell over and over again in his head: _"_ _ **Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep.**_ _"_

Candice ran down the hall, seeing Wendell in the distance searching for a spinning wheel. As she looked at Wendell, it became apparent that Wendell was somehow under the control of a spell ... a spell that had not been properly cast.

As Candice caught up to Wendell, she recited the following: " **Make it easy, make it so. Nullify this spell and make it go.** "

Suddenly, Wendell stopped in his tracks, and appeared to be in a trance. Candice walked up to Wendell, and gently patted him on the shoulder, which brought him around.

"How ... how did I get here?" Wendell asked, confused.

"I think you've been overdoing it," Candice suggested, seeing that Wendell had no memory of what had just happened. "Oh! I see you found my book."

"Ah, yes," Wendell acknowledged, still confused, as he handed the book back to Candice. "I'm so tired."

"Go to your room, and get some rest," Candice advised Wendell. "I'll call you a bit later."

As Wendell walked away, Candice looked at the her copy of Maleficent's spell book, and held it close.

"That was a close one," Candice said to herself, relieved. "Time to get you back to my room."

In a few minutes, Candice walked into her room. She then opened up her copy of Maleficent's spell book, and looked for a spell.

"Ah! Here it is," Candice smiled. "The perfect spell to keep this spell book from being used by those who are evil. **Eye of rat and eye of shark, protect this book from those who worship the dark.** "

A green glow surrounded the book. In a few moments, the glow faded. From this point forward, if somebody evil tried to read the spell book, they would only see squiggly lines that would make no sense.

As Candice was in her room, Cedric and Wormwood, in Cedric's workshop, were watching Candice through Cedric's crystal ball.

"Damn you, Candice!" Cedric shouted in anger. "Damn you!"

In Candice's room, Candice placed the spell book back in the cabinet where it had been taken from.

" _So far, we've been working on the honor system,"_ Candice thought to herself. _"That's not gonna work anymore. I have to keep this spell book under lock and key."_

Candice brought a key out of her pocket, closed the cabinet, and locked it.

"There," Candice said to herself. "Safely locked away."

In Cedric's workshop, Cedric and Wormwood were still observing Candice. Suddenly, Candice looked up toward her ceiling.

"I don't know who you are," Candice loudly announced. "But, here's something for your misdeeds. **Try like you will never harm her, bury under suits of armor.** "

Before Cedric and Wormwood knew it, suits of armor started raining down from the ceiling of Cedric's workshop. Cedric and Wormwood quickly took cover under a table. In a few moments, the bombardment stopped.

"Oh, slark!" Cedric exclaimed in disgust.

At that same moment, in Candice's room, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Candice invited.

The door opened, and in walked Baileywick.

"I thought you'd like to know, Candice, that your Aunt Colette, Queen Scarlett, and Hematite are here," Baileywick announced. "The three of them are here to help magically defend the castle from Shuriki."

"Excellent," Candice smiled. "We can use all the professional help we can get."

As Candice and Baileywick walked out of the room, a woman was watching the scene through a crystal ball. The woman was the evil witch Neila.

" _Well, that's an interesting twist to things,"_ Neila thought to herself.

 **Later that afternoon**

Shuriki stood in a clearing with a sigh as she saw the evil witch Neila appear with a stern look upon her face.

"Hello, you must be ex-Queen Shuriki of Avalor," Neila announced.

"Don't remind me. That kingdom is mine! Not Elena's, mine!" Shuriki shouted.

"Enchancia is anticipating your attack," Neila warned as she sighed. "Among their allies is the Scarlett Warrior and her two associates, Colette and Hematite."

"She doesn't scare me, Neila," Shuriki said in a self assured voice.

"Oh no? You've never faced anything like her. She is a woman of focus, commitment, sheer will ... something you know very little about," Neila warned. "If you threaten her friends, like you killed Elena's parents, she will end you. She once killed three men who attacked her ..."

"... with a pencil," Shuriki acknowledged. "I know. I've heard the story."

"With a god damn pencil!" Neila exclaimed. "Who the hell can do that?!" Neila then calmed herself. "I can assure you, Shuriki. The stories you've heard of this woman, if nothing else, have been watered down."

"And I can assure you, Neila, that Scarlett and I have faced each other before," Shuriki boasted. "She's tough, I'll grant you. But, I can take her on."

"I'd be willing to help," Neila offered with an evil grin.

"And why would you want to do that?" Shuriki asked, unsure of Neila.

"Because of two girls who live at Enchancia Castle ... Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice of House Cosmarune," Neila answered. "Those two have been a thorn in my side. They are also close friends to Princess Sofia."

"Tell me more," Shuriki requested as an evil smile came over her face.

Meanwhile, in back of Enchancia Castle, Candice was practicing her Maleficent given powers. Candice wasn't quite ready to practice in front of an audience. Since she had the back of the castle to herself, Candice thought she could practice without prying eyes. As Candice transformed into a white version of Maleficent, she heard laughter coming from behind her. Standing there was Wendell.

"I always knew you were a freak," Wendell laughed. "I didn't know you could change into one as well."

Candice quickly transformed into her normal self, and stormed off as Wendell continued laughing.

"Why did I even think I could get away with that with Wendell here?" Candice sadly asked herself. "I'm nothing but a freak!"

As Candice walked along, her sadness slowly turned to anger.

"He's got a nerve calling me a freak!" Candice lashed out. "He steals flying horses, goes after Timothy, and I'm the freak?! I'll fix that rotten son of a slug!"

As Candice stormed into the castle kitchen, Chef Andre started talking to her.

"It's time to take Wendell's supper up to him," Chef Andre reminded Candice.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that!" Candice barked as she grabbed some food, put it on a serving tray, and stormed out of the kitchen. "I'll give Wendell his damned supper!"

"What's going on, Papa?" Gwen asked Chef Andre as Candice stormed off.

"I've got the feeling Wendell is about to face the mother of all reckonings," Chef Andre answered.

In a few minutes, Candice reached Wendell's room, and banged hard on the door. As Wendell opened the door, Candice stormed past him and placed the food on a table.

"Here's your supper!" Candice yelled in anger. "A can of beef stew, and for dessert, a can of peaches! Here are some bowls, some utensils ... and a can opener! Live it up, Skippy!"

Candice then threw the serving tray on the floor, and stormed out of the room. Wendell just stood there in disbelief, before a thought came to his head.

" _Oh my God!"_ Wendell thought to himself in horror. _"I really hurt Candice's feelings. What have I done?!"_

As Candice stormed down a hallway, Wendell raced after her.

"Wait, Candice!" Wendell urged. "Wait ... please."

"Why should I?!" Candice barked.

"Because ... I'm ... sorry," Wendell sadly said.

"And that's suppose to make it all right?!" Candice demanded to know.

"No," Wendell sadly admitted. "But perhaps it's a beginning."

"Do you have any idea what I have to go through from some circles?" Candice sadly asked. "Even today, there are some people, like you, who only see me as Maleficent's creation ... as something evil. I'm really a good person. One would have thought I've proven that by now. Apparently not."

Wendell stood there, silent, as Candice's words shamed him.

"Did anybody ask me if I wanted to be created? No," Candice sadly continued. "When I was created, did anybody ask me if I wanted to be evil? No. It was simply assumed that I'd be evil. Well, I guess I showed them. Dorrie's goodness shown through me like a shining beacon of light. I saw that light, and turned to good. And I've been good ever since. I just wish some people would see that."

"I see that ... now," Wendell quietly admitted.

"I'm not asking for everybody to be buddy buddy with me," Candice announced. "All I'm asking for is some common decency."

"I can see where you are coming from, Candice," Wendell acknowledged. "I ... apologize."

"Well, if you can be big enough to apologize, then I can be big enough to accept your apology," Candice admitted.

"Where do we go from here?" Wendell asked.

"Maybe find some common ground," Candice suggested. "I'll get us both a real supper, and we can talk this out."

 **That night**

At Enchancia Castle, in Sofia's room, Sofia and Abby were having a conversation.

"I'll be all right," Sofia reassured Abby. "You don't have to stay."

"Your father has issued orders that somebody must be with you at all times," Abby responded. "I drew tonight's duty."

"Trust me, I can take care of myself," Sofia smiled.

"I know," Abby smiled back. "You're a _minder_ , with the ability to control things with your mind. An impressive ability, if I say so."

"You have an impressive ability as well," Sofia remarked to Abby. "You have a wand with a Thunderbird tail feather core."

"Oh, that's nothing," Abby said shyly.

"Nothing, my foot!" Sofia said, impressed. "I've heard your wand gives you some impressive abilities."

"Well ... I can teleport by using a thunder and lightening cloud," Abby admitted. "I can also shoot bolts of lightening as a weapon."

At that moment, some commotion came from down the hall. Abby drew her wand as a precaution.

"Behind me, Sofia!" Abby ordered.

In another part of the castle, Candice and Wendell had spent the evening talking, and getting to know each other better. The two then heard the commotion near Sofia's room.

"I have to get to my room!" Candice said as she quickly left Wendell.

Candice raced to her room, with Wendell running behind her. Candice quickly entered her room, took out the key to her cabinet, and unlocked the cabinet. Candice picked up her copy of Maleficent's spell book, and also reached for ... a samurai sword in a black scabbard.

"Whoa!" Wendell exclaimed, taken off guard by Candice producing a samurai sword.

"Queen Scarlett has been teaching Dorrie and me how to use swords," Candice explained. "Dorrie and I both chose samurai swords."

At that moment, Dorrie raced into Candice's room, holding her samurai sword which was in a dark brown scabbard.

"Ready, Candice?" Dorrie asked.

"Ready," Candice responded as she locked her cabinet.

"What can I do?" Wendell wanted to know.

"Stay here!" Candice and Dorrie said in unison.

"Nothing personal," Candice reassured Wendell. "Dorrie and I have been trained in battle strategy."

"Sword use, wand battle tactics, defensive and offensive broom riding," Dorrie added.

"It's what we've been trained for," Candice pointed out.

"We've better get going," Dorrie suggested to Candice.

"Right behind you, Sis," Candice acknowledged as she and Dorrie raced out of Candice's room.

" _God protect them,"_ Wendell thought as he watched the two sisters race off.

Back in Sofia's room, the door to the bedroom burst open. In a few moments, Shuriki entered.

" **Thunderbolt!** " Abby commanded as she pointed her wand at Shuriki. A powerful thunderbolt shot from Abby's wand, causing Shuriki to be pushed backward.

"Nice try, girl!" Shuriki glared at Abby as Shuriki raised her wand. " **Vadisima!** "

" **Attonitus Contego,** " Abby quickly responded as a cloud of thunder and lightening sprang up in front of Abby, deflecting Shuriki's shot.

Sofia raised her hand, and using her mind power, concentrated. Shuriki was thrown against a wall by Sofia's power.

"What the?!" Shuriki exclaimed, taken off guard. "You're full of surprises, Princess."

Before Shuriki could do anything, Scarlett, Colette, and Hematite raced into Sofia's room. Scarlett brought out her wand, and started firing on Shuriki.

"Abby!" Colette commanded. "Get Sofia to safety!"

As Scarlett continued to fire on Shuriki, Abby grabbed Sofia's arm, and the two fled the room.

"Damn you, Scarlett!" Shuriki cursed. "You've cost me my revenge!"

"Oh, there will be revenge, all right!" Scarlett barked. "There will be revenge for killing Elena's parents, and the hell you put Avalor through!".

"Bring it!" Shuriki shouted in defiance.

Scarlett, Colette, and Hematite pointed their wands at Shuriki, as Shuriki readied herself for battle. Suddenly, a thick puff of gray smoke appeared out of nowhere. Out of the smoke came ... Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather.

"Mind if we lend you a hand, Queen Scarlett?" Flora asked.

"I'd be honored," Scarlett accepted with a smile.

"Now for a taste of your own medicine, Shuriki," Merryweather announced.

 **In the courtyard**

At that moment, in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, the castle guards were busy fighting off Neila and a group of her evil witches. Within the fighting, Dorrie, Candice, Violet, and Cedric were using their wands to fight Neila and the witches with her.

At one point, Neila, on a broom, flew up to Dorrie and Candice.

"Well, well, well," Neila sneered at Dorrie and Candice, "if it isn't the two trouble making girls again! Who do you think you are?!"

As they stared down Neila, Dorrie and Candice started singing a song (to the tune of "I am Moana" from "Moana").

" _ **Who are we? We are the girls who know our history. We are the girls who practice our beliefs. They call us."**_

" _ **We are the daughters of a proud house. We are descended from defenders. Who defended those in need. They call us."**_

" _ **We've delivered us to where we are. We have journeyed farther. We are everything we've learned and more. Still they call us."**_

" _ **And the call isn't out there at all. It's inside us. It's like the wind, always blowing and traveling. We will carry you here in our hearts. You'll remind us. That come what may, we know the way. We are Cosmarunes!"**_

Suddenly, from behind Dorrie and Candice appeared the ghosts of their birth parents, Donald and Mary Cosmarune. And, from behind Donald and Mary appeared dozens upon dozens of ghosts from the history of House Cosmarune.

"Attack!" Donald shouted as the ghosts of House Cosmarune surged forward, firing magical blasts from their wands. Dorrie and Candice drew their samurai swords, and joined the ghosts, as Violet and Cedric joined in using their wands.

"What the?!" Neila cried out in shock as Dorrie, Candice, Violet, Cedric, and the ghosts of House Cosmarune attacked, cutting down evil witch after evil witch. At one point, Candice stopped for a few moments to view what was going on. As a keen student of Middle Earth history, Candice couldn't help but compare what was currently going on with what happened in history when the black ships arrived at Minas Tirith - ghosts of the past fighting on the side of good.

In a few minutes, Neila's force of evil witches had been killed, with Neila herself fleeing the scene on her broom. As Cedric walked over to Constable Miles to discuss the aftermath, the ghosts of Donald and Mary walked over to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"You fought well," Donald smiled at Violet.

"Thank you," Violet said in appreciation. "You and yours fought well, too. It was an honor fighting at your side."

"The honor was ours," Mary happily said to Violet. "We are pleased that House Cosmarune has such a fine woman attached to it."

"But, I'm not a Cosmarune," Violet pointed out.

"As far as we're concerned, you are," Donald smiled. "You are a fine adopted mother to Dorrie and Candice. Mary and I could not have asked for better. And, your powers are impressive. Therefore, I grant onto you full family status as if you had been born into House Cosmarune."

Donald, Mary, and the other ghosts of House Cosmarune then bowed and curtsied in honor of Violet. Dorrie and Candice looked upon the scene, and smiled in happiness.

 **Back in the castle**

Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather had forced Shuriki down a hallway. As Shuriki traded wand fire with Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Shuriki suddenly stopped firing, and raised her hand in a _stop_ gesture.

"Wait!" Shuriki demanded. "I request suspension of battle ... to talk."

"Agreed," Scarlett acknowledged as she, Colette, Hematite, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather stopped firing.

Shuriki and Scarlett walked up to each other.

"What do you want to discuss?" Scarlett asked Shuriki, curious.

"I'm outmatched," Shuriki admitted. "There's no way I can take all of you on."

"Now, you're being sensible," Scarlett said to Shuriki. "I take it you want to surrender?"

"Not exactly," Shuriki said with an evil smile. "I just want to even things up."

Shuriki suddenly grabbed Scarlett, and raised her wand. Shuriki and Scarlett then disappeared in a puff of smoke, as Colette, Hematite, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather looked on in shock.

(To be continued in Chapter 23).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", a list of titles and positions that Dorrie and Candice currently hold ...

(Items in _italics_ are items not known to the general public).

 **Dorrie:** Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune; Lady Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a royal magician of Enchancia; _Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, an assistant Story Keeper to Princess Sofia_ ; _Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a regent with Warehouse Ten_ ; Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a full agent of Enchancian Intelligence; Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, official go-between between young royals visiting Enchancia Castle and the staff of Enchancia Castle; Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a maid of Enchancia Castle; and Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a midwife in training.

 **Candice:** Lady Candice of House Cosmarune; Lady Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a royal magician of Enchancia; _Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, an assistant Story Keeper to Princess Sofia_ ; _Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a regent with Warehouse Ten_ ; Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a full agent of Enchancian Intelligence; Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, in charge of the Guest Reserve at Enchancia Castle; Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a maid of Enchancia Castle; and Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a midwife in training.

 **Author's notes**

 _Attonitus Contego_ : Latin for _Thunder Shield_.

Creamy is a white cat created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ for Candice, and is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Elena is from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", and "Elena of Avalor".

 _Eye of rat and eye of shark, protect this book from those who worship the dark_ \- this is an original spell I created which Candice would have got from Maleficent's spell book. Maleficent would have had this spell handy to keep other evil doers from stealing spells from her spell book, but still allowing her to read the spell book.

Guest Reserve: a room in Enchancia Castle I created for "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two". The Guest Reserve is where boxes of chocolates, bottles of wine, and other packaged food and drink are stored, ready to be served to important guests at a moment's notice.

Hematite, and Timothy Baker, are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

 _Make it easy, make it so. Nullify this spell and make it go_ \- this is an original spell I created which Candice would have got from Maleficent's spell book.

Maria is an original character of mine who appears in my story "An Act of Kindness", and Chapter 21 of my story "Tales from the Castle".

Middle Earth, Minas Tirath, and the black ships are from "The Lord of the Rings". Meanwhile, the black ships arriving at Minas Tirith is specifically from "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of The King".

Midwife: a woman skilled in aiding the delivery of babies. Readers of "Dorrie" will remember that Violet, among other things, is a trained midwife, with Dorrie and Candice following in her footsteps.

Minder: a term I came up with for "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" to describe, in a magical way, the power that Sofia has to move things with her mind. Readers of "Dorrie" will remember that it was revealed in Chapter 12 that Sofia has such a power.

Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather are from both "Sofia the First" and "Sleeping Beauty".

 _Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep_ \- this is the same spell that Mal uses in "Disney Descendants", and is from Maleficent's spell book. Using this spell in this chapter was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Shuriki is originally from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my "Sofia the First" stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were (sort of like how _shtako_ is used in the SyFy TV series "Defiance").

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Candice and Creamy, along with Wendell taking Candice's copy of Maleficent's spell book and trying to go after Timothy, was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (I added in Maria to add to the scene).

The scene with Neila appearing to Shuriki was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided much of the dialog for that scene).

 _Try like you will never harm her, bury under suits of armor_ \- this is the same spell that Mal uses in Episode 31 of "Descendants: Wicked World", and is from Maleficent's spell book.

 _Vadisima!_ is from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13").

 **Disclaimer**

Creamy, everything associated to him and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Descendants: Wicked World" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

Hematite, Timothy Baker, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Moana" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Lord of the Rings" and everything associated with it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cooper, Maria, Mary Cosmarune, and the Guest Reserve.


	23. Turning the Page (Part Four)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts where Chapter 22 left off.

 **Chapter 23: Turning the Page (Part Four)**

 **The Showdown**

Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather had forced Shuriki down a hallway. As Shuriki traded wand fire with Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Shuriki suddenly stopped firing, and raised her hand in a _stop_ gesture.

"Wait!" Shuriki demanded. "I request suspension of battle ... to talk."

"Agreed," Scarlett acknowledged as she, Colette, Hematite, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather stopped firing.

Shuriki and Scarlett walked up to each other.

"What do you want to discuss?" Scarlett asked Shuriki, curious.

"I'm outmatched," Shuriki admitted. "There's no way I can take all of you on."

"Now, you're being sensible," Scarlett said to Shuriki. "I take it you want to surrender?"

"Not exactly," Shuriki said with an evil smile. "I just want to even things up."

Shuriki suddenly grabbed Scarlett, and raised her wand. Shuriki and Scarlett then disappeared in a puff of smoke, as Colette, Hematite, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather looked on in shock.

In a few moments, Shuriki and Scarlett reappeared at the base of the Horrid Hills.

"Now we end this, Scarlett!" Shuriki barked. "I've had enough of your interference!"

"Bring it, girlfriend!" Scarlett said with a confident grin as she readied herself for battle.

Shuriki lunged at Scarlett. As Shuriki tried to punch Scarlett in the face, Scarlett jumped back, then landed a punch to Shuriki's jaw. Shuriki fell to the ground, shocked.

"Get up!" Scarlett demanded. "I'm not letting you off that easy!".

Shuriki slowly got up, and assumed a defensive posture. Scarlett and Shuriki looked at each other for a few moments, then started trading fist blows. Shuriki got in some good punches, and Scarlett got in some good punches as well. Suddenly, Scarlett grabbed Shuriki by her dress and furiously backed Shuriki up against a tree while Scarlett had a look of pure rage on her face. Shuriki then braced herself for impact but Scarlett was just breathing heavily in front of her.

"Do it already!" Shuriki demanded.

"No. Killing you won't bring Raul and Lucia back," Scarlett said in a quiet, but angry voice.

At that moment, a fancy wand appeared out of thin air in Scarlett's hand. With the wand came the knowledge that the wand was from the future, and was provided to Scarlett by a future Fairy Godmother.

"What you have done to Avalor and my friends cannot and will not go unpunished," Scarlett announced.

"Then what are you going to do to me?" Shuriki asked fearfully.

"Something I should have done 41 years ago," Scarlett said. "You are going to suffer just as you made Avalor suffer."

Then, Shuriki then got a scared look in her eyes as Scarlett stared her down.

"No," Shuriki started in fear, "not imprisonment. Please, not imprisonment."

"Shuriki of Avalor, you have betrayed your King and Queen," Scarlett started. "Through your arrogance and greed, you have introduced the peaceful Kingdom of Avalor and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of your reign!"

Shuriki tried to back away, but the tree she was against was preventing her from doing so.

"You are unworthy of these Kingdoms!" Scarlett continued. "Unworthy of your magic! You're unworthy ... of roaming free through the land."

Scarlett pointed the wand at Shuriki, which charged up on it's own. Shuriki looked on fearfully and braced herself for what was sure to come.

"In the name of King Raul and Queen Lucia of Avalor, I, Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow of Cinnibar, banish you to the Isle of the Lost for the rest of your days!" Scarlet barked as the wand shot out a powerful stream of magical energy at Shuriki.

In a few moments, Shuriki disappeared into a thick green haze.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Scarlett said with relief as the wand suddenly disappeared into thin air, it's work finished. Scarlett then clapped her hands, and disappeared into a puff of smoke on her way back to Enchancia Castle.

 _Flash forward to Auradon of the future:_

 _On the Isle of the Lost, it was a year since Maleficent and the other evil doers had been banished there by King Beast. Maleficent and the other evil doers had gathered on the middle of the island, having been sent a message to gather there by Fairy Godmother. The only thing the message had said was to gather there, and wait for a new arrival._

 _As Maleficent and the other evil doers looked on, Shuriki appeared in front of them out of thin air._

" _Well, a new arrival," Evil Queen observed. "How quaint."_

" _Not just any new arrival," Maleficent started, "but Queen Shuriki of Avalor ... from the past."_

" _Ex Queen Shuriki, actually," Cruella De Vil pointed out._

" _Good point," Maleficent said with a wicked grin as she looked at Shuriki. "Must have been quite the let down, you getting defeated with the help of ... a little princess from Enchancia."_

 _Maleficent and the evil doers with her laughed at Shuriki's fate._

" _Quiet!" Shuriki barked as she raised her wand, and tried to fire ... with nothing happening. "What is going on here?!"_

" _You're on the Isle of the Lost, sweetheart," Maleficent announced. "No magic ... and no escape."_

" _This can't be happening," Shuriki said in disbelief._

" _Oh, I assure you, it is," Evil Queen commented._

" _And, since you're a newcomer here, you're low on the totem pole," Maleficent informed Shuriki. "Lets say we have a little game, shall we? We give you a fifteen minute start, then all of us hunt you down. Call it an Isle of the Lost version of a fox hunt. The longer you can evade us, the more bonus points you'll earn - bonus points that will earn you a place among us."_

" _And if I do nothing?" Shuriki wanted to know._

" _Then we'll stomp you to death," Maleficent coldly answered. "Either way, we'll get some entertainment out of this. If I were you, I'd start running ... now!"_

 _Shuriki took the hint, and started running. As Shuriki disappeared into the distance, Maleficent turned to the evil doers with her._

" _After her!" Maleficent ordered._

" _But it's only been five minutes," Cruella pointed out._

" _Yes," Maleficent remarked with a smile. "I lied. Let the games begin."_

 _As Shuriki ran, she heard the evil doers starting to come after her. Shuriki had no choice but to keep running while looking for a place to hide. It was that ... or death._

 _End of flash forward, and back to the present._

In the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, Scarlett appeared in a puff of smoke.

"It's over!" Scarlett gladly announced to those gathered. "Shuriki has been banished to an island far, far away ... a place from which escape is impossible."

Everybody clapped and cheered at the news.

"Is Shuriki really gone?" Sofia asked as she and Abby walked up.

"Yes, Sofia," Scarlett smiled. "Shuriki is gone. Meanwhile, you and Abby get Dorrie and Candice, then go to your room, Sofia. There are things to discuss. I'll be up in a little while to talk to the four of you."

 **Later, in Sofia's room**

Sofia, Abby, Dorrie, and Candice were gathered in Sofia's room, while everybody else was meeting with King Roland elsewhere in the castle. As the girls waited, a knock came at Sofia's door.

"Come in," Sofia invited.

The door opened, and in walked Scarlett.

"Girls," Scarlett smiled as she closed the door behind her, "I'd like to have a talk with you. I've been planning this for a little while now, but tonight's events have caused me to do this now."

"What's going on, Scarlett?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"As it's stood for a while now, you, Candice, and Sofia have been part of an exclusive club," Scarlett explained. "It's now time to add a fourth member to the club ... Abby."

"I'm not sure where this is going," Abby said, nervous.

"Don't be scared, Abby," Scarlett said in a reassuring voice. "Tonight, you are being rewarded for your actions. You made sure that Sofia got to a place of safety tonight. There have been other times in the past where you've performed above and beyond the call of duty. I think you're ready for what I'll be giving you."

Scarlett walked over to Abby, and gently held her.

"Abby, you're such a brave soul," Scarlett gently praised. "It's time for you to know the truth. Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice have been my eyes and ears here at Enchancia Castle. They inform me when situations arise ... situations where I can be helpful."

"How?" Abby wanted to know.

"You see, Abby, Sofia's amulet is magical, and has granted her many powers ... including the power to contact me," Scarlett revealed. "Dorrie and Candice have such amulets, too."

Dorrie and Candice waved their hands over their amulets, making them visible.

"Whoa!" Abby exclaimed in awe.

"Abby," Scarlett started as she pulled out an amulet with a dark blue crystal from a pouch she wore on her waist, "this is yours."

"I couldn't," Abby said as she stepped back. "This is far too fancy, far too expensive ... and, I'm not worthy. I'm nobody special."

"Don't ever put yourself down like that again," Dorrie gently said to Abby. "You are worthy, and you _are_ somebody special."

"That's kind of you to say," Abby acknowledged. "You and Candice are from a noble house, and Sofia is a princess."

"The simple fact is that all of us started from common roots," Candice pointed out. "I started out as a clone, Dorrie started out as the daughter of farmers ..."

"... and I started out as the daughter of the village shoemaker," Sofia added.

"You're in fine company," Scarlett smiled as she placed the amulet around Abby's neck. "This is the Amulet of Asbron. I made it especially for you."

"Asbron?" Abby asked, curious.

"A mix of Astrape and Bronte, the twin goddesses of Lightning and Thunder from Greek mythology," Scarlett informed Abby. "With the power you yield from your wand, I thought the name was a good fit for you."

"Thank you, Queen Scarlett," Abby said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Scarlett happily said. "And, it's just Scarlett to you. Getting back to your amulet, over time, with each good deed you perform, your amulet will give you a special power. Also, when you need help, your amulet will magically summon a heroine who will aid you."

"Wow!" Abby said, impressed.

"Your amulet, like Dorrie and Candice's amulets, can become invisible to hide it from the public," Scarlett revealed to Abby. "It's best that the public does not know about your amulet. Sadly, there are those who might try to steal it, and attempt to use it for selfish purposes."

"Of course," Abby acknowledged. "But, what about my parents?"

"You'll have to keep your amulet a secret from them as well," Scarlett answered. "Your parents are fine people, but for your amulet's protection, the fewer people who know about it, the better."

"I understand," Abby admitted.

"There is something else you need to know about, and this needs to remain a secret, too," Scarlett announced. "Along with Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice, you now inherit a special responsibility ... to a place called the Secret Library."

"You're going to love this, Abby," Sofia smiled as Scarlett started going into detail about the Secret Library.

 **The next day**

In the village, at Miss Elodie's house, Miss Elodie and Lisa were eating breakfast.

"What happens to me now, Miss Elodie?" Lisa asked. "Will I be going to an orphanage, now that my parents are dead?"

"I know we've just met, but I have something I would like to suggest," Miss Elodie responded.

"What?" Lisa wanted to know.

"I could make arrangements to take you in, to adopt you," Miss Elodie explained. "I could give you a home, and all the love you could ever want."

"You'd do that? For me?" Lisa asked in awe.

"In a second," Miss Elodie smiled. "I'd love having you here ... if you're agreeable?"

"Yes!" Lisa gladly accepted.

"Then, this morning, we'll go see Mrs. Tweedle at the local orphanage, and get the ball rolling," Miss Elodie smiled.

A few hours later, at the local orphanage, Miss Elodie and Lisa saw Mrs. Tweedle, and Miss Elodie explained the situation.

"I understand," Mrs. Tweedle acknowledged, before turning to Lisa. "Please go and play with the children for a while, Lisa. I'd like to have a private conversation with Miss Elodie."

"Yes, ma'am," Lisa said as she left.

"Gloriana," Mrs. Tweedle said to Miss Elodie, "you're a fine teacher, and you get along well with children. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. Parenting is much different from teaching."

"I realize that," Miss Elodie acknowledged. "But, I know I could give Lisa a good home, and love."

"To my knowledge, you've never married," Mrs. Tweedle observed.

"No," Miss Elodie quietly acknowledged. "It was never in the cards for me. A husband would expect a wife to have a child or two ... for a proper family. The sad truth is that ... I cannot give birth. You see, I'm ... sterile."

"I'm so sorry," Mrs. Tweedle sadly said as she gently held Miss Elodie's hand.

"I decided that if I couldn't have children of my own, then I'd become a teacher," Miss Elodie admitted. "At least I could be around children, and be a mentor. I love being around children, and helping them find out about the world. I never dreamed that someday it might be possible for _me_ to be a parent."

Miss Elodie stopped for a moment, then continued. "I realize I have no actual parenting experience, but I do have the experience of giving love and support to those in my charge. And I would give that to Lisa. All I'm asking for is a chance to prove that."

"Gloriana," Mrs. Tweedle started, "you've sold me."

"What?" Miss Elodie asked, taken off guard.

"You've sold me," Mrs. Tweedle smiled. "I can see it in your eyes. You'll make a wonderful mother for Lisa. I'll get the paperwork started immediately. Meanwhile, I don't see why Lisa can't live with you immediately. Being in a loving home is better than being in an orphanage, don't you agree?"

"Yes," Miss Elodie said with tears of happiness. "Thank you, Mrs. Tweedle."

"You're very welcome," Mrs. Tweedle happily said as she hugged Miss Elodie.

 **That afternoon**

In the village, Miss Elodie and Lisa happily walked down a street. In a little while, the two stopped in front of a house.

"Who's house is this?" Lisa asked, curious.

"This is the home of the Magwins," Miss Elodie announced. "The Magwins are a witch and warlock family. You are a good witchlet, and I want you to have your witch traditions. I was thinking I'd have the Magwins, if they are agreeable, continue your witch training."

Miss Elodie and Lisa walked up to the front door, and Miss Elodie knocked on the door. In a few moments, the door was opened by ... Lucinda.

"Miss Elodie," Lucinda smiled. "This is a nice surprise. I'm really enjoying the craft classes you're putting on at the community center."

"That's wonderful to hear," Miss Elodie smiled. "Is your mother in? I'd like to talk to her, if I may?"

"Of course," Lucinda agreed. "Please, come in. I'll go get Mom."

In a few moments, Lucinda's mother arrived.

"Miss Elodie," Lucinda's mother greeted. "It's nice to have you here. And who is this?"

"This is Lisa," Miss Elodie answered. "I'm in the process of adopting her."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Lisa smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lisa," Lucinda's mother smiled back.

"Lisa is a good witchlet," Miss Elodie announced, "which is why I'd like to speak to you."

"Of course," Lucinda's mother agreed, before turning to Lucinda. "Would you give Lisa a tour of the house, while I talk to Miss Elodie?"

"I'd be happy to," Lucinda happily responded. "Follow me, Lisa."

As Lucinda and Lisa walked off, Lucinda's mother invited Miss Elodie to sit down. Lucinda's mother then took a seat herself.

"Since Lisa is a witchlet, I'd like her to continue her witch traditions," Miss Elodie started. "While I can cast magic with the best of them, I'm not a witch. I've heard that when Lady Dorrie first found out she was a witch, you acted like a teacher to her, getting her acquainted with witch traditions. I was hoping, if it's not too much trouble, that you could do the same with Lisa."

"Dorrie was a fine student," Lucinda's mother fondly remembered. "I rather enjoyed the experience. In fact, I wouldn't mind doing something like it again. I'd be happy to teach Lisa what she needs to know."

"Thank you," Miss Elodie said gratefully.

"You're very welcome," Lucinda's mother smiled. "And, with your permission, I'd like to involve others here in the village as well. We have a growing witch and warlock population here in Dunwitty who would love to be involved in Lisa's teaching: my husband, the Starwells, Doctor Anna Li Cook, Eric Androcasia, and Cornelia Rose."

"Well, that's a generous offer," Miss Elodie said in awe. "They wouldn't mind?"

"There's an old saying that we witches and warlocks have adopted: _it takes a village to raise a child_ ," Lucinda's mother reassured Miss Elodie. "I know they would be tickled pink to help."

"Lisa is going to be very rich," Miss Elodie commented, pleased. "I was wondering if I could attend these sessions with Lisa? I want to learn, too, so I can learn what Lisa learns. In that way, I can be even closer to Lisa."

"We'd welcome you with open arms," Lucinda's mother happily said. "You're going to be a fine mother to Lisa."

"It must seem strange to you, me adopting Lisa when I'm not a witch," Miss Elodie remarked.

"Not really," Lucinda's mother admitted. "When my husband and I bought the apothecary shop here in the village, we went through the customer records ... in strict confidence, of course. We wanted to serve our customers to the best of our ability. We were sad to discover your condition. We were sad to know that a woman who loves children so much could not have children of her own. Our hearts went out to you."

"Most kind," Miss Elodie said, appreciative.

"I imagine that having Lisa come into your life has to be a happy moment for you," Lucinda's mother theorized.

"A very happy moment," Miss Elodie smiled. "I never thought I'd be a mother, and now I'm going to be."

"I'm very happy for you," Lucinda's mother happily remarked. "I can see that Lisa is going to be in good hands."

 **At Enchancia Castle**

At that same moment, at Enchancia Castle, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Timothy, and Calista had just returned from school. As they climbed off of their flying carriage, Baileywick walked up.

"Dorrie, Candice, Abby," Baileywick started, "Princess Sofia has requested your presence in her room."

"We'll be right there, Mister Baileywick," Dorrie acknowledged.

As Dorrie, Candice, and Abby walked off, Abby turned to Dorrie and Candice.

"What's going on, guys?" Abby asked, curious.

"If Sofia wants us in her room, that can only mean one thing ..." Dorrie started.

"... that it's time for your tour of the Secret Library," Candice finished, smiling.

In a few minutes, the three arrived at Sofia's room, where Sofia was waiting.

"Come in," Sofia invited with a smile as they walked in, and Sofia shut the door behind them. "Everybody, take my hands".

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby took hold of Sofia's hands.

"Time for your tour of the Secret Library, Abby," Sofia announced. "But, before we can go, we need to be small for a little while."

"You'll like this," Dorrie smiled at Abby.

"I wish us to be small," Sofia commanded as her amulet glowed. Then, the four grew small.

"Amazing!" Abby exclaimed in awe.

"Follow me," Sofia happily directed as she led her friends through the small round door in her room which led to a secret passage. Once through the small door, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby held Sofia's hands again. "I wish us to be big again," Sofia commanded. In a few moments, the four returned to their normal size.

"This way," Sofia directed as she led her friends down a stairway where a fancy boat awaited.

Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby stepped aboard the boat, and sat down. The boat then started moving under it's own power. In a few moments, various things started appearing off to the side of the boat as the boat traveled along. The first things to appear was the Wishing Well and the Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Then, as they traveled along, the Castle Clock, the Pumpkin Coach and the Glass Slippers from "Cinderella" appeared.

"Wow!" Abby exclaimed, impressed.

As the boat continued to move under it's own power, more things appeared: King Stefan's Castle and the Spinning Wheel from "Sleeping Beauty"; the Blue Lagoon from "The Little Mermaid"; the Enchanted Rose from "Beauty and the Beast"; and the royal palace from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

Along the way, even more things appeared: Agrabah and the Magic Carpet from "Aladdin"; the mountain, and the wind, from "Pocahontas"; the lilies, the Magnolia tree and the bridge from "Mulan"; the fireflies in the log from "The Princess and the Frog"; and the boat and Te Fiti's island from "Moana".

As the trip continued, Rapunzel's Tower, Corona Castle and the floating lanterns from "Tangled" came into view. Then came the Ring of Stones, and archery games from "Brave", followed by the snowy wind and the ice droplets from "Frozen".

In a few moments, the boat that Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby were on came to a gentle stop next to a grand staircase. The four started up the stairs, and soon reached a huge round iron door. Sofia brought out her book key, placed it in the lock, and the door swung open as the four walked inside the library.

"Welcome to the Secret Library, Abby," Sofia smiled.

"This is ... incredible," Abby remarked, impressed, as she looked around.

"Let's give you the grand tour, shall we?" Dorrie suggested as she gently took Abby's arm.

"This place always impresses me," Candice said in awe.

Unknown to the four friends, Scarlett was watching from one of the upper levels. Scarlett smiled as Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice started showing Abby around the library with great pride. They were now a quartet, with a bright future ahead of them.

 **Early that evening**

In the gardens behind the castle, a group of spectators had gathered to watch Candice carry out what could be considered her first public practice of her powers. As Candice warmed up, Wendell walked up to those gathered.

"You've better not be here to cause trouble!" James snapped at Wendell.

"I'm not going to cause trouble," Wendell quietly responded. "I'm here to show support. I made fun of Candice's abilities before ... and that was wrong of me."

"Well, there's hope for you, yet," Amber responded, somewhat impressed.

Candice started her practice by transforming into a white version of Maleficent, and producing a staff. Candice then practiced various spells, with those gathered cheering at Candice's performance.

"Excellent job, Candice!" Violet smiled as she and Dorrie walked up to her.

"You're really getting good at that," Dorrie happily added.

"Candice ... nice job," Wendell quietly said as he walked up. "I shouldn't have misjudged you. I apologize for being an idiot." Wendell then walked up to Timothy, Chef Andre, and Gwen. "I'm sorry, Timothy, for being mean to you. It won't happen again."

Wendell then quietly walked away.

"Wendell," Violet called out. "Dorrie, Candice, and I were going for a snack. You're welcome to join us, if you like."

"Thank you," Wendell responded, pleased.

As Wendell, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked off, Timothy, Chef Andre, and Gwen looked at Wendell while being a bit puzzled.

"Well, that was ... different," Chef Andre said of Wendell's apology.

"Maybe he's changed, Grandpapa," Timothy theorized.

"I can't help but think there's something going on deep inside of Wendell," Gwen remarked. "There's a sadness deep inside him. Perhaps at some point he'll open up about it."

In a few minutes, Wendell, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice entered the servants area of the castle, and each picked out a snack. The four then sat down at a table. As Violet, Dorrie, and Candice had a pleasant conversation, Wendell sat quietly.

"You look like somebody who has the weight of the world on his shoulders," Violet remarked to Wendell.

"Sorry," Wendell apologized. "I was just thinking that ... it must be nice to have a happy family."

"Surely, you must have a happy family?" Dorrie asked Wendell.

"It's all about duty and honor," Wendell admitted. "My family comes from a long line of powerful wizards. We have a tradition to uphold ... which includes lots of training. I wish there was less training, and more family time."

"I'm sure your family loves you," Candice tried to reassure Wendell.

"When I'm towing the line, and doing well in my studies," Wendell remarked. "What I wouldn't give for them to see me as just me, and not something to be groomed to follow in their footsteps."

"I can understand that," Violet admitted. "We have a few days before you go back. I'll think about it, and see if there is anything I can do."

 **April 16, 1866**

A week had passed, and Wendell's punishment had come to an end. Wendell now stood in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, waiting for his mother to arrive to take him back home. Waiting with Wendell was Violet.

"Don't you worry, lad," Violet reassured Wendell. "Things will work out, you'll see."

At that moment, a flying carriage with Wendell's mother aboard landed in the courtyard.

"Wendell," his mother said as she climbed off of the carriage, "are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, ma'am," Wendell quietly answered.

"Lady Violet contacted me a few days ago," Wendell's mother announced to Wendell. "I've been made aware of a situation which has affected you deeply. I can only say that your father and I are sorry for placing a heavy burden on you. We only wanted what was best for you. In doing so, we went overboard. I've been told that children should be allowed to be children. So, while you'll continue your magical education, there will be plenty of personal time ... and family time."

"You mean that, Mother?" Wendell asked, hopeful.

"I do," Wendell's mother smiled, before turning to Violet. "You're a wise woman. Your daughters are blessed to have you as a mother."

"Thank you, ma'am," Violet acknowledged, pleased.

"Let's go home, my son," Wendell's mother said as she put her arm around Wendell.

Wendell and his mother climbed aboard their flying carriage. In a few moments, the flying carriage took flight. As the carriage flew away, Violet smiled, sensing that everything would work out for the best.

 **April 30, 1866**

It was a Monday morning ... and a big day for Lisa. A few days earlier, Miss Elodie's adoption of Lisa had become final, and the two were now mother and daughter. And now, it was time for Lisa to start attending school at Hexley Hall.

On this morning, Lisa stood in the great hall of Hexley Hall, as Miss Elodie stood with her. In a few moments, Miss Lovegood walked up, and called all the students gathered to attention.

"Students, let me have your attention, please," Miss Lovegood announced. "This morning, we have a new student joining us. Let me introduce you to Lisa Elodie. How do we greet her?".

"Good morning, Lisa," the students happily responded as Miss Lovegood led Lisa over to a stool where the Hexley Hall sorting hat sat. Miss Lovegood then put the sorting hat on Lisa's head.

"A fine young lady," the sorting hat remarked. "Plenty of magical ability, and an eagerness to learn. I see in her hard work and patience, combined with a sense of justice and loyalty. I know just the house to place her with. Let it be ... Kennicot!"

Lisa walked over to the Kennicot table as Miss Elodie and Miss Lovegood watched. As Lisa sat down, the Kennicot students warmly welcomed her.

"Welcome to Kennicot, Lisa," Princess Aileen of Rudistan smiled.

"Nice to have you here," Valentina Androcasia happily said to Lisa.

"You're gonna love Kennicot, Lisa," Samantha "Sam" Cook added with a smile.

"I'm on the new side here as well," a blond haired white skinned girl Lucinda's age announced to Lisa. "I only started in January. My name is Lily. When I found out my good friend, Lucindy, was going to school here, I got my parents to sign me up."

"Lucindy?" Lisa asked, curious. "Do you mean Lucinda Magwin?"

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed in glee.

"I know Lucinda," Lisa smiled.

"Well then, anybody who knows Lucindy is a friend of mine," Lily beamed as she gently hugged Lisa.

Nearby, Miss Elodie and Miss Lovegood watched the touching scene.

"Lisa is going to fit in here nicely," Miss Lovegood happily observed.

"And she's already making friends," Miss Elodie said, pleased.

As Miss Elodie left, she turned back and watched Lisa making friends at the Kennicot table. Miss Elodie smiled at the scene, happy that Lisa was making friends and fitting in. Everything was wonderfully right with the world.

(End of Chapter 23).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we look at Abby.

Abby's amulet will be able to summon heroines such as the Disney princesses, as well as heroines such as Cassandra from "Tangled: The Series", Lyra Belacqua from "The Golden Compass", and even Hermione from "Harry Potter". There are a wide variety of heroines out there, which should make for some interesting encounters.

Abby knows about the Secret Library, and the amulets belonging to Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice. Abby, like Sofia, does not know about Violet being a time traveling Voyager, nor do Abby and Sofia know of the existence of Warehouse Ten at this point.

 **Author's notes**

Amber, Baileywick, Chef Andre, James, King Roland, Lucinda, Miss Elodie, Sofia, and Violet are reoccurring characters from "Sofia the First".

Apothecary shop: a shop where medicines are sold (an old fashioned version of a pharmacy). The apothecary shop run by Lucinda's parents, because they are magical, also sells magical potions.

Auradon, and the Isle of the Lost, are from "Disney Descendants" and "Descendants: Wicked World".

Avalor is from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", and "Elena of Avalor".

Calista is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gone With The Wand".

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by _A.t._ for this story.

Cruella De Vil, and Evil Queen, as seen in this chapter, are from "Disney Descendants".

Doctor Anna Li Cook, Hematite, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Timothy Baker are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Fairy Godmother and King Beast, as referenced in this chapter, are from "Disney Descendants".

For Abby's first trip to the Secret Library, I couldn't resist putting in some items that were not around when "The Secret Library" first aired: the royal palace from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor"; and the boat and Te Fiti's island from "Moana".

"Frozen" news: as I was writing this chapter, Disney announced that "Frozen 2" will premiere in movie theaters during the Thanksgiving holiday of 2019.

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

In regard to Miss Elodie, her first name of Gloriana is taken from Chapter 3 of _Jolly Roger Brat's_ story "The Missing Memory Mystery", and is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under a joint agreement that we're allowed to use things from each other's "Sofia the First" stories).

King Raul and Queen Lucia of Avalor are from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", and the "A Day to Remember" episode of "Elena of Avalor".

Lily is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Caudronation Day".

Lucinda's mother is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Mom's the Word" and "Caldronation Day".

Maleficent, as seen in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my story "Dorrie", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather are from both "Sofia the First" and "Sleeping Beauty".

Mrs. Tweedle is an original character of mine who first appears at the beginning of my story "Dorrie".

Shuriki is originally from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor". Shuriki being sent to the Isle of the Lost was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied much of the dialog for the scene). I added in the idea of the wand being from the future. I also added in the flash forward.

The Hexley Hall sorting hat is based on the Hogwarts sorting hat seen in "Harry Potter".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

Voyager is from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13").

Wendell is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Minimus is Missing" and "Camp Wilderwood".

 **Disclaimer**

"Aladdin" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Beauty and the Beast" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Brave" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Cinderella" and everything associated with it © Disney.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from _A.t_ are the property of _A.t_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _A.t_.

"Descendants: Wicked World" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

Doctor Anna Li Cook, Hematite, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

Miss Elodie's first name of Gloriana and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Moana" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Mulan" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Pocahontas" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Golden Compass" and everything associated with it © New Line Cinema, Ingenious Film Partners, Scholastic Productions, and Entertainment Film Distributors.

"The Little Mermaid" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Princess and The Frog" and everything associated with it © Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Eric Androcasia, Kennicot House, Lisa Bellcaria-Elodie, Miss Gayle Lovegood, Mrs. Tweedle, Valentina Androcasia, the Amulet of Asbron, and the Starwell family.


	24. Villagers Ball (Part One)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts about two weeks after Chapter 23 ended.

 **Chapter 24: Villagers Ball (Part One)**

 **May 9, 1866**

It was a Wednesday morning at Enchancia Castle. In Violet's office, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were meeting. Normally, this would be a school day for Dorrie and Candice. However, across the globe, it was Celebration Week, which celebrated the cultures all over the planet. It was also a week long day off from school for school children across the globe.

"Mom?" Dorrie asked, "with Cedric being connected to the Order of the Wand, Candice and I were wondering, well ..."

"... if this was meant to happen, or if this is some kind of mistake with the time line?" Candice continued.

"I'm afraid this was meant to happen," Violet quietly responded. "And, with his second betrayal when Sofia is fourteen, it will be all the worse for Cedric since King Roland has just given him a second chance."

"This just goes from being bad to worse," Dorrie lamented.

"I'm afraid so," Violet sadly agreed. "And King Magnus is deeply affected by Greylock's betrayal. King Magnus immediately had Greylock stripped of his position as royal sorcerer of Rudistan, but Greylock escaped before he could be thrown in jail. Here at Enchancia Castle, Grimtrix managed to escape by using a hidden wand before he could be returned to jail."

"I suppose Cedric should be lucky he's not in jail," Candice commented.

"It's only because Cedric played the _pity me, I had a disrespected life_ card," Violet said, disgusted.

"How did Grimtrix escape from jail in the first place to form the Order of the Wand?" Dorrie asked.

"Scarlett looked into it," Violet answered. "A woman with a black hat, purple suit coat, and a long purple skirt was seen in the vicinity before hand. That description sound familiar?"

"Missy!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in disgust.

"She's back?" Candice asked, taken off guard.

"It would appear so," Violet acknowledged. "Keep your eyes open, just in case she tries poking around here. But, right now, we have work to do - the Villagers Ball is coming up at the end of the week, and there's plenty to do to get ready."

At that same moment, in Hexley Hall, Headmistress Lovegood was looking up at the statue of Grimtrix when a group of workers walked up to her.

"We're reporting as ordered," the foreman of the workers reported. "What may we do for you?"

"I want this statue out of here," Lovegood requested. "I don't care how you do it. You can drag it out, or break it up, or blast it to dust for all I care. But, after Grimtrix's latest act of treachery, I want this statue gone from Hexley Hall for good."

"Yes, Headmistress," the foreman acknowledged.

Meanwhile, at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Scarlett brought her two right-hand women to her quarters and tossed two swords to them.

"Let's go," Scarlett said to Colette and Hematite.

"What is it?" Hematite asked.

"We're going after the Order of the Wand," Scarlett announced. "Cedric might have sweet talked his way out of being punished, but we still have Grimtrix and 5 other criminals to find and defeat."

"It's not your fault they got away when Merlin and his friends went after them," Colette reassured Scarlett.

"I get that, my friend," Scarlett started. "But it's my sworn duty to protect the innocent."

At that moment, Simon entered the room.

"I'm coming with you," Simon said reassuredly.

"I appreciate your concern, Simon. But this mission is too dangerous for someone without magic," Scarlett pointed out.

"Hold on," Hematite realized. "Scarlett, look. You are one of the greatest heroes in the world and are respected throughout."

"Uh-huh," Scarlett admitted, raising her eyebrow.

"But in this instance, that's the problem!" Hematite pointed out. "These guys know of your fame. They know that we're going to be coming for them. They've probably studied all of your tricks and are seeing you coming. The element of surprise is not on our side this time."

"Ugh," Scarlett sighed. "You're right. There's got to be something we can do to get the advantage." She then rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration as she started thinking before she gave out a long exasperated sigh. "Okay. They're going to see us coming as you've said, my dear friend. But something the Order of the Wand is not going to see coming is inside people."

That was when Colette, Hematite, and Simon all widened their eyes dramatically as Colette exclaimed "No!"

"We have no choice," Scarlett said. "Maleficent is gone and Hematite has already been pardoned for all her previous crimes. Therefore, Constance and Zahida are the only thing that comes to mind right now. They have the history to back it up and they're considered perfect candidates to join the Order of the Wand. Plus, they'll do anything to get free."

"Scarlett, I know you took a chance on me when they were on the loose, but you had history with me that you took advantage of," Hematite remembered. "These two have no history with you to take advantage of other than their defeat at your hands. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have no choice, Hematite," Scarlett admitted. "They're sure to plan an attack on Cinnibar at any moment like they did the other kingdoms," Scarlett said before turning to Colette. "Get me a coach to Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals. I need to pay a visit to Constance and Zahida."

 **Ordering a cake ... and a gown**

Back in Enchancia, Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy were in a carriage heading to the Village of Dunwitty.

"Grandpapa?" Timothy asked. "I thought the castle kitchen handled all cooking and baking needs for the castle."

"Normally, it does," Chef Andre explained. "But, for the Villagers Ball, it has always been tradition for the village bakery to make the Villagers Ball cake. And, since you and Sam are friends, and since Sam's father is now the village baker, I thought it would be nice if we delivered the order for the cake ourselves."

"What kind of cake are we ordering, Papa?" Gwen asked, curious.

"A chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cake with vanilla cream icing, one hundred layers high!" Chef Andre announced.

"Sounds like the royal children have been helping in the cake planning," Gwen smiled.

"Oh, yes," Chef Andre happily acknowledged. "Prince James and Princess Sofia came up with the idea for the cake, while Princess Amber thought of the size."

In a little while, Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy arrived at the village bakery as Sam's father, Joseph, stepped out to greet them.

"Andre," Joseph smiled. "It's good to see you, my friend. I take it you have the order for the cake for the Villagers Ball?"

"Right here," Chef Andre acknowledged as he handed the order form to Joseph.

"It's a big job," Joseph said as he read the order form, "but we'll have it done for you in plenty of time."

"Excellent!" Chef Andre said, pleased.

"Mister Cook?" Timothy asked. "Is Sam around?"

"She's at home," Joseph answered. "She's trying on a gown she has that she wants to wear to the Villagers Ball".

Elsewhere in the village, at the Cook home, Sam and her mother were in a bedroom. Sam was trying on a pink gown, but due to a growth spurt, the gown no longer fit her.

"Aw, Mom!" Sam exclaimed, disappointed. "I wanted a nice gown for the Villagers Ball so I could dance with Timothy. Now what are we going to do?"

"We'll try to figure something out," Sam's mother, Doctor Anna Li Cook, tried to reassure her daughter.

At that moment, a knock came at the front door. Sam's mother went to the door, and answered it. Standing there was Timothy.

"Hello, Doctor Cook," Timothy greeted. "Is Sam in?"

"She'll be down in a little bit," Sam's mother informed Timothy. "Please, come in."

In a few minutes, Sam walked into the room where her mother and Timothy were. Timothy could see that Sam was a bit disappointed.

"Everything okay, Sam?" Timothy asked in concern.

"I had wanted to wear my pink gown to the Villagers Ball so I could dance with you," Sam quietly answered. "But, it no longer fits me."

"And, with the dressmakers in the village busy with other orders for the Villagers Ball, we might not be able to get a new gown for Sam in time," Sam's mother announced.

"I could always talk to the royal dressmaker, Madam Collette," Timothy volunteered.

"That's a nice offer, Timothy," Sam's mother smiled in gratitude. "But, we wouldn't want to put Madam Collette out."

"I could at least ask," Timothy suggested.

"Please, Mom," Sam pleaded.

"Okay," Sam's mother relented.

 **Back at the castle**

At that same moment, in Enchancia Castle, Missy was lurking around undetected. At one point, Missy opened up a small case she was carrying. Out of the case jumped ... a Cornish Pixie.

"Go throughout the castle, and do the mischief you do best," Missy instructed the pixie. As the pixie ran off, Missy got a wicked grin on her face. _"Well, Candice,"_ Missy thought to herself, _"your interference sent me off to an alternate universe for a while. Well, now I'm back! And it's time to even the score. Have fun with my pixie."_

Meanwhile, in King Roland's study, Roland was meeting with Abby and her parents.

"The three of you have been wonderful additions to the castle staff," Roland smiled. "And the time is right to reward the three of you for your excellent work here. Let's start with you, Mister Murphy."

"Your Majesty," Abby's father acknowledged.

"I understand you have a financial background, and your reputation with it is top notch" Roland noted.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Abby's father confirmed.

"The treasurer of my family's finances will be retiring in a few days," Roland announced. "I offer the position to you. All you have to do is to say yes."

"Then I accept, Your Majesty," Abby father accepted, pleased. "Thank you for having faith in me."

"You are very welcome," Roland happily said, before turning to Abby's mother. "And, I understand you have a degree in library science, Mrs. Murphy."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Abby's mother acknowledged.

"Up to now, various members of the staff have been looking after the castle library on a rotating basis," Roland explained. "I think it's time the castle library had a full time librarian. Would you like the position?"

"Very much, Your Majesty," Abby's mother accepted, pleased. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Roland smiled, before turning to Abby. "Baileywick has informed me of the help you've been giving him in looking after the castle's inventory of supplies. He's quite impressed with your abilities."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Abby said, pleased.

"Baileywick has many duties to perform, and I thought I would lighten his workload a little by delegating some of his non-royal tasks to other people," Roland announced. "We now have an opening for an inventory manager. I offer that position to you, Abby."

"Oh, my, Your Majesty!" Abby exclaimed, excited. "Thank you. I accept the position."

"You're most welcome, Abby," Roland said with a smile. "Mister Murphy, you'll start as soon as my treasurer retires. Mrs. Murphy and Abby, you may start your new positions immediately."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for the faith you are showing in us," Abby's father said as he bowed.

"I thank the three of you for being fine members of the staff," Roland said, pleased.

As Abby and her parents walked away from Roland's study, the three were very happy with their new positions. As they walked down a hallway, the three saw the Cornish Pixie race by in a blue blur.

"What was that?!" Abby's mother exclaimed, taken off guard.

"That was ... a Cornish Pixie," Abby answered, shocked. "This is bad! Very bad! Cornish Pixies can be mischievous little creatures ... even worse than Wee Sprites!"

"We've better inform Constable Miles immediately," Abby's father suggested.

 **A few hours later**

Inside Enchancia Castle, Timothy walked into Madam Collette's dressmaking studio.

"Madam Collette," Timothy called out.

"Over here, Master Timothy," Madam Collette smiled as she walked up. "What may I do for you?"

"I was wondering if ... well ..."Timothy started, nervous.

"Don't be nervous," Madam Collette reassured Timothy. "Now, what did you want?"

"Well, my friend, Samantha, needs a new gown for the Villagers Ball," Timothy explained. "She outgrew her old gown, and she'd really like to attend the Villagers Ball. I was wondering ..."

"... if I could make her a new gown?" Madam Collette finished. "I would love to. Quite frankly, every girl in the castle already has their gown, and I'd love something to do. Tell your friend to drop by at her earliest convenience. I will make her an absolutely _magnifique_ gown."

"Oh, thank you, Madam Collette," Timothy happily said.

"Your very welcome, Master Timothy," Madam Collette smiled as she kissed Timothy on the forehead.

Elsewhere in the castle, in the inventory room, Abby was going over the records when Dorrie and Candice walked in.

"Congratulations, girl," Dorrie smiled at Abby.

"Dorrie and I just heard about your promotion," Candice happily added.

"Thank you, guys," Abby said, appreciative.

At that moment, a man (the royal architect) walked in.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Miss Murphy," the royal architect happily said.

"Thank you, sir," Abby smiled.

"I need one roll of blueprint paper, please," the royal architect requested.

"Right away, sir," Abby responded as she got a roll of blueprint paper, and handed it to the royal architect.

"If I may inquire, what is the procedure when you are away at school or performing other duties?" the royal architect wanted to know.

"I'll have a clipboard here on this desk," Abby answered. "When you or any of the staff need something, simply write down on the clipboard who you are and what you've taken, and I'll put it in the records when I get back."

"Excellent," the royal architect acknowledged, pleased, as he walked off.

"Well, you're the model of efficiency," Dorrie said to Abby, impressed.

"It's obvious why King Roland offered you the job," Candice happily added.

"Thank you," Abby acknowledged, pleased.

"By the way, we need to borrow two butterfly nets," Dorrie requested.

"There's a Cornish Pixie loose in the castle, and Dorrie and I have been asked to track it down," Candice added.

"I saw it this morning, and my father reported it to Constable Miles," Abby said as she handed Dorrie and Candice the butterfly nets.

"It's already been up to a lot," Dorrie groaned.

"Some damage to the curtains in the throne room, messing up the sitting room, and breaking a window on the second floor," Candice reported.

"Well, let's see if we can track that little beggar down," Dorrie suggested to Candice.

"No time like the present," Candice agreed.

At that same moment, inside Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals, Scarlett was having a meeting with Constance and Zahida.

"And why should we agree to your plan?" Zahida challenged Scarlett.

"Because right now, I'm your only chance of ever getting out of here," Scarlett pointed out.

"You must be truly desperate to come to us for help," Constance chuckled as she shook her head in disbelief.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right," Scarlett admitted. "I don't trust you, but I need your help to take down the Order of the Wand."

Constance and Zahida then whispered to each other before turning back to Scarlett.

"Well, working for you is better than rotting behind bars," Constance revealed to Scarlett.

"When do we start?" Zahida asked.

"No time like the present," Scarlett smiled as she motioned for a guard.

Meanwhile, at a house located in a huge forest in Enchancia, the Order of the Wand was meeting.

"Our plan to take over the kingdoms may have been set back, but we still exist," Grimtrix announced. "We must redouble our efforts."

"What we need to do is to get even with that meddling Princess Sofia!" Greylock barked. "She's responsible for setting back our plan, and for turning Cedric against us!"

"Not to worry, friend," Grimtrix reassured Greylock. "I'm adding somebody to our ranks who will help us with the bothersome princess. Allow me to introduce you to our newest member."

Grimtrix motioned a girl Sofia's age to come forward.

"What?!" Morgana exclaimed in shock.

"You've brought a witch into our ranks?" Baron von Rocha asked, stunned.

"We don't need her kind!" Greylock snapped.

"Listen up, you Hogwarts fashion reject!" the girl spat at Greylock. "We witches have been around far longer than you sorcerers! I suggest you remember that, Greysock!"

"That's Greylock, little witch!" Greylock corrected the girl.

"... whatever," the girl responded, unimpressed.

"What are you called, child?" Morgana asked the girl.

"My name is Indigo," the girl answered. "I have my own bone to pick with that meddling princess. She turned my best friend Lucinda into a good witch. Before little miss princess goody two shoes came along, Lucinda and I tore up the countryside performing hex after hex. Then, that goody two shoes princess got Lucinda to turn into a good witch. I'll see she pays for that!"

"I was in line first!" Greylock sternly announced to Indigo. "Princess Sofia cost us an opportunity to take over the kingdoms, to get us out of being nothing but tools for kings and queens. All you lost was a friend!"

"Why you filthy!" Indigo yelled in anger as she pointed her wand at Greylock.

"Relax, you two," Grimtrix said as he calmed down Greylock and Indigo. "We're all allies here. Let's sit down and have a civilized discussion. We have plans to make."

 **Meanwhile, in Cinnibar**

A few hours later, Scarlett, Constance, and Zahida arrived at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar. Scarlett then led Constance and Zahida through the halls to the meeting room where they would plan their first move against The Order of the Wand.

"You should be grateful to us that we're helping you," Constance pointed out to Scarlett.

"I can feel no gratitude towards such heartless creatures as you and Zahida, Constance ... only pity," Scarlett said plainly as they sat down to plan.

"There's no need to get testy," Zahida said to Scarlett.

"Have a seat," Scarlett directed Constance and Zahida as the three sat down. "I need the two of you to infiltrate the Order of the Wand. They pose a threat to free kingdoms everywhere."

"And we're just suppose to waltz into the Order of the Wand without drawing any suspicion?" Constance mocked.

"The two of you are evil sorceresses, with a cover story that you just escaped jail," Scarlett reminded Constance and Zahida. "It should be easy for you to convince them."

"Well, since you put it like that," Constance said with a wicked smile.

"Get into the Order of the Wand, help me to bring it down, and in return I'll give each of you a full pardon," Scarlett announced. "Are you in or out?"

"Well, then, consider us in," Constance agreed on behalf of herself and Zahida.

"Then, we have an agreement," Scarlett said as the three rose from the table. "My constable, Simon, will brief you on what you need to know about your mission. I'll take you to his office."

As Scarlett, Constance, and Zahida arrived at Simon's office, Scarlett grabbed Constance's arm.

"You should know that if you betray me, I will kill you ... both of you," Scarlett warned as Constance nervously gave her a nod.

"We may be evil, but we're not stupid," Constance acknowledged. "If our mission succeeds, we get our freedom. Why would we throw a monkey wrench into a deal like that?"

"I'm glad we understand each other," Scarlett answered, pleased.

 **The next day**

At Enchancia Castle, Sam walked up to the door of Madam Collette's dressmaking studio. Sam then knocked on the door.

"Enter," Madam Collette said.

Sam opened the door, and walked in.

"You must be Samantha," Madam Collette smiled. "Come in, my girl."

"Thank you for seeing me, ma'am," Sam said gratefully. "And, everybody just calls me Sam."

"It is my pleasure, Sam," Madam Collette said as she gently took Sam's hand. "Any friend of Timothy is a friend of mine. Let's say we discuss the details of your gown, shall we?"

"I was hoping I could get a pink gown, if that isn't a problem?" Sam asked, hopeful, as Madam Collette studied Sam.

"Yes, pink will suit you nicely," Madam Collette observed. "However, I can offer you something even better than a simple pink. I have a roll of lovely silk fabric in sakura blossom pink. That will suit you so much better than simple pink."

"I wouldn't want to take advantage of you," Sam said shyly.

"Allow me to do this for you," Madam Collette happily responded. "I hear good things about you, and it would be an honor to make you a _magnifique_ gown."

"Then, let's get started," Sam smiled.

"You and I are going to get along wonderfully," Madam Collette said in happiness.

A few hours passed, and Sam's gown was almost ready. Madam Collette had Sam try on the gown.

"Perfect!" Madam Collette exclaimed, pleased. "I'll just make some adjustments here and there, and the gown will be finished."

As Sam stood wearing the gown, Madam Collette made the adjustments. As Madam Collette worked, the Cornish Pixie snuck into the dressmaking studio. As Madam Collette used a needle to sew something on the gown, the pixie lunged at Madam Collette, causing her to accidentally stick Sam with the needle.

"Ouch!" Sam exclaimed in shock.

"I am so sorry, Sam," Madam Collette apologized. "It's that pesky Cornish Pixie who has gotten into the castle. Annoying little creatures."

At that moment, Dorrie and Candice burst into the studio, followed by Violet.

"We have you now, you little beggar!" Dorrie yelled at the pixie, as Candice used her wand to fire a stream of magic at the pixie, forcing the pixie into a corner.

Dorrie took her butterfly net, and started to force the pixie into it. At that same moment, the pixie swerved, and flew at some of Madam Collette's equipment, making a mess in the process. The pixie giggled at the mess.

"That's quite enough!" Violet exclaimed, annoyed at the pixie, as she raised her wand. "Your fun and games are at an end! _Immobulus!_ "

A powerful blast of magic from Violet's wand hit the pixie, causing the pixie to float in the air, unable to move. As Candice grabbed the pixie, she, Dorrie, and Violet heard Missy's Tardis dematerializing in the distance.

"Missy!" Violet spat in disgust. "I should have seen her hand in this!".

"Well, it looks like she's gone for now," Dorrie pointed out.

"You handled that pixie like a pro, Lady Violet," Madam Collette said, impressed. "I haven't seen an _Immobulus_ spell carried out so well since my days at Hogwarts."

"You were at Hogwarts?" Violet asked, taken off guard.

"I come from a magical family," Madam Collette announced. "I keep up to date with magical knowledge, and attend the occasional magical gathering. However, my true love is dressmaking, which allows me to work with my hands. There's nothing better than creating something with your own two hands."

Violet smiled in agreement.

"That's a lovely gown, Sam," Candice remarked.

"You're going to wow them at the Villagers Ball," Dorrie happily added.

"Thanks, guys," Sam smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

"Well, I've better be getting this pixie out of here," Violet announced as she took the pixie from Candice. "I'll use the Floo Network to take this pixie to Queen Annora's palace. She has specialists who have experience with Cornish Pixies. Is the chimney in yours and Dorrie's workshop ready?"

"Fully functional," Dorrie answered. "We just refilled the Floo Powder bucket a few days ago."

"Good," Violet acknowledged. "I'll be back in a little while."

 **Lunch in Cinnibar**

At Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, it was time for lunch. Sitting in the royal dining room was Scarlett, Hematite, Constance, Zahida, and Colette (Scarlett's royal steward, who had a similar name to Enchancia Castle's royal dressmaker).

"Now that Simon has explained everything to you, it will soon be time for you to infiltrate the Order of the Wand," Scarlett announced to Constance and Zahida.

"But here's a big problem - their Medusa Stones cast spells that have permanent effects," Zahida pointed out as Scarlett pondered the subject.

"I've heard rumor that those of advanced magic are immune to their effects, but it's never been attempted before because Medusa Stones are so hard to find," Scarlett revealed. "I don't know about you two, but Colette and Hematite are advanced witches by birth, meaning that they have special abilities that normal witches don't."

"But how do you have advanced magic?" Constance asked Scarlett. "You're not a witch, just an extraordinarily powerful sorceress."

"If you must know, I spent the first 20 years of my immortality training in the Magical Isles, where the most powerful magic is found," Scarlett explained. "When you train in the Mystic Isles, you gain access to many different powers you otherwise wouldn't be able to achieve. It's raw magic incarnate that surrounds you. The longer you train there, the more powerful you become."

"So you know where they are?" Zahida asked, curious.

"Do you really expect me to tell you after all you've done to hurt me and my friends?" Scarlett responded, sternly.

"Of course not," Constance said. "I'm just curious."

"No. For one thing, it's been many, many years since I've last been there," Scarlett started. "And another thing is that the location of the Isles is ever-changing. They never stay in the same place in one time, just like the Island of Santalos. This is to make it so that only those that are worthy of the magic powers that can be obtained there may have access to them."

"Then how did you find them?" Hematite asked.

"I got lucky," Scarlett smiled. "There are three ways to obtain these powers. One, you train in the Magical Isles, which, as we've established, is almost impossible to find. Two, you're in the bloodline of someone who has trained in the Magical Isles, and even then they're not as powerful as they would be if you trained there without proper training. Three, you earn them from one of my amulets."

"And due to my ... previous actions," Hematite admitted, embarrassed, "I never got any powers from the Amulet of Tlara when it was in my possession."

" _Time for my friend to get a special gift,"_ Scarlett thought to herself about Hematite.

 **An hour later, at Enchancia Castle**

Dorrie was in her room when she heard some activity coming from Candice's room next door.

"Dorrie," Candice called out. "Come here, please."

Dorrie opened the door which led to Candice's room.

"What's going on, Sis?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"I've just discovered that I don't need to transform in order to have access to my staff," Candice happily announced. Candice then held out her hand, concentrated, and her white staff appeared in her hand.

"Oh, that's so wonderful!" Dorrie exclaimed in happiness as she hugged her sister.

Elsewhere in the castle, Violet had just returned from Queen Annora's palace. Waiting for Violet was King Roland.

"Has the pixie problem been taken care of?" Roland asked, curious.

"Yes, King Roland," Violet answered. "It's safely under lock and key."

"That's good to know," Roland said, relieved. "Did you deliver my invitation to Queen Annora?"

"Yes, sir," Violet responded. "Queen Annora said to tell you that she and Princess Fidelia would love to attend the Villagers Ball as your guests."

"Great!" Roland happily responded. "And, Sofia delivered this morning to Glacia an invitation to attend the ball. Glacia accepted. It will be a Villagers Ball to remember. We'll even be having royal guests from Avalor, Corona, Esmeraudia, and Ornburgh."

"It sounds like a Villagers Ball for the record book, sir," Violet smiled. "On behalf of the maid staff, let me assure you that the ballroom will be ready in plenty of time for the ball."

"I'm blessed to have such a fine staff," Roland complemented. "All of you do such a wonderful job."

"Thank you, sir," Violet said with pride.

 **Gifts**

That night, at Scarlett's palace, Scarlett walked down a hall toward Hematite's room. When Scarlett reached Hematite's door, she stopped and knocked.

"Scarlett," Hematite smiled as she answered the door. "Please, come in."

Scarlett walked into Hematite's room.

"What may I do for you?" Hematite asked Scarlett, curious.

"It's more what I can do for you, old friend," Scarlett said as she gently placed her hand on Hematite's shoulder. "I've been thinking of how I can properly thank you for coming back into the fold as it were."

"Me being back, and you installing me as the royal sorceress of Cinnibar, are thanks enough, Scarlett," Hematite proudly said.

"But still, I'm here to properly thank you," Scarlett announced. "I'm here to present you with a unique gift. Call it a token of our renewed friendship."

"That's not necessary ..." Hematite started.

"Yes, it is," Scarlett said as she held out her hand and concentrated. In a few moments, an off-white staff materialized in Scarlett's hand. The staff was topped with a red crystal.

"Oh, my!" Hematite exclaimed in awe.

"This is the Staff of Hematite ... and is my gift to you," Scarlett said as she handed the staff to Hematite. "The staff and the crystal attached to it are magical. In fact, the crystal has the same abilities as any of my amulets".

"I'm not worthy of such a gift," Hematite pointed out.

"Yes, you are," Scarlett gently said. "It is now part of you. You may cause it to appear and disappear simply by concentrating. Each time you do good, the crystal on your staff will reward you with a new power."

"Thank you, Scarlett," Hematite said, pleased. "I will always strive to be worthy of such a fine gift."

A little while later, Scarlett walked to the room where Constance was staying. The door to the room was open, and Scarlett noticed that Constance was kneeling on the floor, fighting off some kind of headache.

"Hello," Scarlett said as she walked in. "I think I can help you."

"How can you help me? You're already granting me parole to help you bring down the Order of the Wand. What more could you possibly do for me?" Constance asked, puzzled.

"I understand you took quite a blow to the head a while back in the other world. You haven't been the same since," Scarlett observed as she took her gloves off and kneeled down to Constance's level. "I think I know a trick that can help restore your mental state."

Constance rolled her eyes with a sigh. "What can you possibly do? Don't tell me you have mind powers."

"When you train in the Mystic Isles, you tend to pick up a lot of tricks," Scarlett explained as she laid one hand on Constance's forehead and the other on her heart. "Now, do as I say. Empty your mind."

"I don't know. Are you sure ..." Constance started, unsure of what was about to happen.

"Empty your mind," Scarlett repeated, this time more sternly.

Constance then closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down as Scarlett then gave another order.

"Look into my eyes," Scarlett said calmly as Constance slowly opened her eyes and gazed into Scarlett's which started to glow a soft white as Constance's did the same. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before the glow faded, and Scarlett collapsed to her knees and started breathing heavily. "Well, how do you feel?"

"Calmer," Constance admitted. "I'm feeling back to my old self again. How did you ..."

"It's an ancient mental-based power that can only be picked up in the Mystic Isles," Scarlet explained. "It can calm the mind of the person it's used on. It's how my master calmed me of my more violent personality when I first found the Mystic Isles. However, it's known for taking quite the toll on the caster's energy. It's so dangerous that I didn't even put that power into the amulets I crafted."

"I don't know what to say," Constance said, touched.

"Then don't say anything. You were acting like something you're not. And ultimately that's what cost you and Zahida," Scarlett observed. "That's something I wouldn't wish on anyone. Not even you."

(To be continued in Chapter 25).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", something (or I should say someone) connected to the past of House Cosmarune.

In the past, in the Kingdom of Corona, when Rapunzel found her way home thanks to Eugene, there was a young girl who served as a maid in Corona Castle. This girl was a young witch connected to House Cosmarune. The girl's name was Silvia Cosmarune, and she served Corona Castle with distinction for many years.

(When I first saw the premiere of "Tangled: The Series", I noticed that among the maids was an unnamed young girl helping to look after Rapunzel. I thought it would be nice if that young girl was connected to House Cosmarune).

 **Author's notes**

Amber, Baileywick, Chef Andre, Constable Miles, James, King Roland, Lucinda, Sofia, and Violet are reoccurring characters from "Sofia the First".

Baron von Rocha is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Princess Prodigy" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Glacia (the mountain witch) is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Winter's Gift".

Cornish Pixies, Floo Network, Floo Powder, Hogwarts, and _Immobulus_! are from "Harry Potter".

Greylock is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Baileywhoops" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Grimtrix is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

Hematite, Joseph Seth Cook, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker, and Zahida are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _I come from a magical family," Madam Collette announced. "I keep up to date with magical knowledge, and attend the occasional magical gathering. However, my true love is dressmaking, which allows me to work with my hands. There's nothing better than creating something with your own two hands"_ \- occasionally, we've seen Madam Collette in the background in some "Sofia the First" episodes doing magical things. I thought it would be nice to have an explanation for these sightings.

I got the idea for Celebration Week from the "Babylon 5" episode "The Parliament of Dreams" (where the Earth Alliance arranged a week-long festival of religious and cultural exchange on the station).

" _I'm afraid this was meant to happen," Violet quietly responded. "And, with his second betrayal when Sofia is fourteen, it will be all the worse for Cedric since King Roland has just given him a second chance"_ \- the bit about when Sofia is fourteen is a reference to events in my story "The Newest Princess".

Indigo is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Cauldronation Day".

Madam Collette is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode" Four's a Crowd".

Merlin is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand" and "Day of the Sorcerers", as well as the Disney animated movie "The Sword in the Stone".

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my story "Dorrie", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Missy is the female version of The Master from "Doctor Who".

Morgana is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story.

The Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is an original location created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

The Cook home: people will remember that in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Baker King", there is a living area above the village bakery. However, the Cook family does not use this living area because they already have a house of their own in the village. The living area is currently being used by the village bakery, and Mister Cook's pizzeria next door, for storage purposes.

The Island of Santalos is originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Island of Youth".

The Kingdom of Avalor is from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", and "Elena of Avalor".

The Kingdom of Corona is from "Tangled", and "Tangled: The Series" (and yes, it will be King Erik who will be representing Corona in an upcoming chapter).

The Kingdom of Esmeraudia is from _Agent Numbuh 227's_ story "Antoinette: Princess of Esmeraudia", and is used in this story with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227_.

The Kingdom of Ornburgh is where Prince Frederick and Prince Everett live.

The Magical Isles are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Day of the Sorcerers".

The Order of the Wand is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Day of the Sorcerers".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Chef Andre, Gwen, and Timothy delivering the cake order was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also came up with the kind of cake to be ordered).

The scene with Madam Collette and Sam was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also came up with the idea of using sakura blossom pink as a fabric for Sam's gown). I filled out the scene with ideas of my own.

The scene with Sam trying on her old pink gown was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with Scarlett, Colette, and Hematite planning to hunt down the Order of the Wand, and recruiting Constance and Zahida, was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied much of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Scarlett explaining about advanced witches was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied much of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Scarlett healing Constance was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied much of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Violet, Dorrie, and Candice talking in Violet's office revolves around events seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "Day of the Sorcerers".

 **Disclaimer**

"Babylon 5" and everything associated with it © J. Michael Straczynski, Douglas Netter, Babylonian Productions, Synthetic Worlds Ltd, PTEN, TNT, and Warner Brothers Television.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Hematite, Joseph Seth Cook, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker, Zahida, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Kingdom of Esmeraudia and the other original ideas from _Agent Numbuh 227_ are the property of _Agent Numbuh 227_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227._

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"The Sword in the Stone" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Abby's parents, Candice Cooper, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Prince Everett, Princess Fidelia, Queen Annora, and the Staff of Hematite.


	25. Villagers Ball (Part Two)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts a few hours after Chapter 24 ended.

 **Chapter 25: Villagers Ball (Part Two)**

 **Night of May 10, 1866**

Inside Enchancia Castle, Timothy was asleep in his room. As he slept, Timothy dreamed of the upcoming Villagers Ball. As he dreamed, the dream suddenly turned into a nightmare, as a group of sorcerers and sorceresses tried to invade the castle. For Timothy, it was as if he were watching the events unfold from overhead. In one part of the ballroom, Sam stood, frightened.

As Timothy slowly woke up, he discovered ... that he was floating on the ceiling.

"What the?!" Timothy said, taken off guard.

As Timothy continued to float on the ceiling, he started concentrating. In a few moments, he slowly drifted downward until he was back on his bed.

"Whoa!" Timothy exclaimed in awe. "A new power!"

At that same moment, at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Colette answered the front door of the palace. Standing there was Onyx Blackstone, the older brother of Hematite.

"Sorry for arriving at such a late hour," Onyx apologized, "but I'm on vacation, and since I'm was in the area, I thought I'd visit Hematite."

"It's always good to see you, Onyx," Colette smiled as she gently hugged him. "Everybody is in bed right now, but I'll take you to a guest room. You'll make a nice surprise for Hematite in the morning."

Meanwhile, in the home where the Order of the Wand was holed up, Grimtrix was in a room talking to a man who had just arrived.

"I understand you want to join our group," Grimtrix said to the man. "You'll understand that I just can't take you at face value. Convince me."

"Very well," the man started as he sat down. "My name is Arsene Moreau, and up until recently, I was the royal sorcerer of Esmeraudia. When now King Gaspard overthrew King Alphonse, I was stripped of my position as the royal sorcerer."

"I'm sure there's more to it than that," Grimtrix theorized.

"I helped King Alphonse keep control of the kingdom," Arsene admitted. "King Alphonse allowed me to use dark magic, since it helped him keep control of the kingdom."

"I see," Grimtrix acknowledged. "And when, shall we say, the good guys took over Esmeraudia, they weren't crazy about somebody using dark magic?"

"Yes," Arsene scowled. "I want revenge for being turned out!"

"But what can you do for us?" Grimtrix wanted to know,

"I can produce Fear Smoke which can make people live their worse fears," Arsene answered. "I also have a force of evil witches and evil gypsies that I can call at a moment's notice."

"I think you'll fit in here nicely," Grimtrix said with an evil smile. "Welcome to the Order of the Wand."

 **The next morning**

Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby raced into the Secret Library, as their amulets glowed brightly. Once inside the library, they were greeted by Scarlett.

"Sorry to call the four of you on such short notice," Scarlett apologized. "We have a visitor."

"We have a visitor ... to the Secret Library?" Sofia asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Sofia," Scarlett smiled. "A visitor that we can trust."

From behind Scarlett stepped ... Danika.

"Danika?!" Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby exclaimed, taken off guard.

"Forgive the intrusion," Danika apologized. "I was looking for information on my father, Saladin. Scarlett came to me and said there was a book that could help me. That's when Scarlett told me of this place. I give you my word that I will keep this library a secret."

"Well, as my Mom would say, the more, the merrier," Sofia pointed out.

"I know the book that Danika wants," Dorrie acknowledged as she raised her wand, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In a few moments, Dorrie reappeared in a puff of smoke, carrying a book. Dorrie then handed the book to Danika.

"The Tale of Saladin The Good: A Time Traveling Adventure," Danika said as she read the cover of the book.

"Have a seat, and get to know your father," Sofia smiled at Danika.

Danika took a seat, and started reading the book. As Danika read the book, she smiled as she read about the song distraction gift she had obviously inherited from her father, plus her desire to help the the poor and needy which she also inherited from her father.

"Thank you for letting me read this," Danika said gratefully to those gathered. "These are things about my father I didn't know until now."

"You're very welcome," Candice happily said to Danika.

"Let's say we give you a tour of the library," Scarlett suggested to Danika.

"I'd enjoy that," Danika responded, pleased.

Danika, Scarlett, Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby had an enjoyable time touring the library. As the six sat down on an upper level, Danika started talking to Abby.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Danika smiled at Abby. "Not only have you been made a helper here in the library, but you are now in charge of the inventory here in the castle."

"Thank you, ma'am," Abby acknowledged.

"Just call me Danika, Abby," Danika requested.

"Yes, Danika," Abby responded.

"I also understand you have an amulet of your own," Danika said to Abby.

"Yes," Abby acknowledged proudly. "It allows me to summon heroines when needed. According to Scarlett, in addition to regular heroines, I can also summon princess heroines such as Cinderella, Merida, and even Rapunzel."

"That's impressive," Danika remarked. "My amulet allows me to summon regular heroines, princess heroines, as well as regular heroes like Phoebus, and prince heroes such as Prince Charming, Prince Phillip, Aladdin, and even Flynn Rider."

"Nice!" Abby exclaimed, impressed.

At that same moment, in Gwen's workshop, Timothy was helping Gwen with a new musical invention that Gwen was building for the Villagers Ball.

"Timothy?" Gwen requested. "Would you get those strings over on the table for me?"

"Yes, Mama," Timothy complied as he started for the table.

As Timothy started walking over to the table, Timothy suddenly felt himself move faster than he had moved before. In a few seconds, Timothy disappeared in a blur, and quickly reappeared at the table.

"Whoa!" Gwen exclaimed, stunned. "You just moved faster than light!".

"Sorry, Mama," Timothy apologized, thinking he had done something wrong.

"It's okay, my precious one," Gwen reassured Timothy. "Let's see if you can do it again. Come back over here."

Timothy quickly walked over to where Gwen was, disappearing in a blur, and then quickly reappearing next to Gwen.

"That was impressive!" Gwen said, impressed, as she hugged Timothy. "My little man has developed a new power. I'm very proud of you."

Back at Scarlett's palace, Hematite and Onyx were walking inside the palace when they entered Scarlett's workshop. Scarlett was working on some kind of jewel.

"Is that another amulet, Scarlett?" Hematite asked, curious.

"Its actually a bracelet - the Bracelet of Avalor," Scarlett answered.

"Nice jewel, but who is its wielder?" Onyx wanted to know.

"Take a look into my crystal ball," Scarlett suggested to Onyx.

Onyx and Hematite gazed into the crystal ball, and saw a boy and his twelve sisters.

"Queen Miranda has one nephew, Wataru Minakami, but twelve nieces," Scarlett explained. "The nieces are Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Mamoru, Haruka, Marie, Chikage, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria Minakami. None of them are aware that they are actually royalty."

"So, which one of Sofia's biological maternal cousins gets the Bracelet of Avalor?" Hematite asked.

"Mamoru Minakami will, when the time comes for her to wield it," Scarlett answered.

Meanwhile, in a large forest in Enchancia, Constance and Zahida were walking along when suddenly they were surrounded by Grimtrix, Greylock, Morgana, Baron von Rocha, Arsene, and Indigo. In response, Constance and Zahida raised their wands.

"Relax," Grimtrix reassured Constance and Zahida. "You're among friends."

"We'll be the judge of that!" Constance spat.

"The two of you have escaped jail," Grimtrix commented. "I can understand your caution. I assure we that we mean you no harm. We are the Order of the Wand, and we'd like you to join our ranks."

"We've heard of the Order of the Wand," Zahida acknowledged.

"And we've heard of the two of you," Grimtrix responded. "But, how did the two of you get wands, considering you've recently escaped from jail?"

"We came across two of Neila's stupid witches," Constance explained.

"It was quite easy to overpower them," Zahida added with a smile.

"I see," Grimtrix said approvingly. "Come with us, ladies. We have much to discuss."

 **That afternoon**

At Enchancia Castle, Roland's guests started arriving. First to arrive was Queen Annora, and Princess Fidelia, both riding fancy brooms. As they landed, Baileywick stepped forward.

"Her Majesty, Queen Annora, Queen of the witches and warlocks of The Order, and her daughter, Princess Fidelia," Baileywick announced.

"Welcome to Enchancia Castle, ladies," Roland greeted Annora and Fidelia.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Roland," Annora smiled. "Thank you for your invitation."

"You are most welcome, Annora," Roland smiled back.

Baileywick again stepped forward. "Glacia, the mountain witch."

Glacia walked over to Roland. "A pleasure to see you again, King Roland. Thank you for your invitation."

"You're very welcome, Glacia," Roland smiled.

A flying carriage then landed in the courtyard of the castle.

"His Majesty, King Erik of Corona," Baileywick announced.

"Erik," Roland happily greeted. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"And it's a pleasure to see you again, old friend," Erik smiled. "If I may ask, where are Violet, Dorrie, and Candice?"

"They would be in the ballroom," Roland answered. "They are helping out with last minute preparations for the Villagers Ball."

"I think I'll go find them," Erik announced as he walked off.

At that moment, another flying carriage landed in the castle courtyard.

"Crown Princess Elena of Avalor, Princess Isabel of Avalor, General Francisco of Avalor, and Lady Luisa of Avalor," Baileywick announced.

"Welcome to Enchancia, my friends," Roland warmly greeted the group from Avalor.

"Thank you for inviting us, King Roland," Elena smiled.

"You are most welcome, Elena," Roland smiled.

"This is a most impressive castle, King Roland," Francisco commented.

"Thank you, General," Roland said with pride.

In a few moments, still another flying carriage landed in the castle courtyard.

"Prince Lionel of Esmeraudia, Princess Antoinette of Esmeraudia, Royal Sorceress Ariane Moreau of Esmeraudia, and Miss Zafiro Dubois of Esmeraudia," Baileywick announced.

"On behalf of Esmeraudia, I thank you for your invitation, King Roland," Ariane said as she curtsied. "We are sorry that we couldn't present you with the entire royal family of Esmeraudia, but the situation in Esmeraudia is still unstable, and a royal presence is required there until things stabilize."

"That's quite understandable," Roland acknowledged. "We in Enchancia rejoice that Esmeraudia has regained its freedom."

"Allow me to introduce you to those chosen to represent Esmeraudia today," Ariane started as she motioned the three young people, all around Sofia's age, to come forward. "This is Prince Lionel, Princess Antoinette, and their good friend, Zafiro Dubois."

"A pleasure to meet the three of you," Roland smiled as Lionel bowed, and Antoinette and Zafiro curtsied.

At that moment, the last of the flying carriages landed in the castle courtyard.

"King Jonathan of Ornburgh, Queen Mira of Ornburgh, Prince Frederick of Ornburgh, Prince Everett of Ornburgh, and Princess Lissa of Ornburgh," Baileywick announced.

"It's good to see you, Jonathan," Roland warmly greeted.

"It's good to see you as well, Roland," Jonathan happily responded.

Roland then turned to Frederick and Everett. "I imagine the two of you will be wanting to find Dorrie and Candice. They are helping out in the ballroom."

"Go on," Jonathan smiled at his two sons.

"May I come along?" Frederick and Everett's little sister, Lissa, asked.

"Well, of course you can," Everett smiled.

"Dorrie and Candice would love to see you," Frederick happily added.

As Frederick, Everett, and Lissa walked toward the castle ballroom, everybody gathered smiled at the touching scene.

 **In the castle ballroom**

A short while later, in the Enchancia Castle ballroom, Dorrie and Candice were overseeing some preparations when Frederick, Everett, and Lissa walked up.

"Frederick," Dorrie said in glee.

"Everett," Candice happily added.

Dorrie and Frederick, and Candice and Everett hugged as Lissa watched.

"Hi," Lissa smiled at the two couples.

"Lissa," Dorrie smiled.

"Hello, little princess," Candice greeted with a smile.

As the group happily exchanged greetings, Violet looked on from a distance, and smiled at the happy scene.

"Violet," a man's voice came from behind her.

Violet turned around to see King Erik standing there.

"King Erik," Violet smiled.

"Now, now," Erik playfully shook his finger at Violet. "I thought we had discussed this. It's just Erik to you."

"Of course ... Erik," Violet happily acknowledged. "Old habits are hard to break."

"I understand," Erik admitted.

"Dorrie and Candice are over there if you'd like to see them," Violet pointed out. "They'll be happy your here."

"They are with Frederick, Everett, and Lissa right now," Erik observed. "I don't want to interrupt them. I can see Dorrie and Candice later at the ball. Meanwhile, might I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, Erik," Violet agreed. "What may I do for you?"

"I'd like to discuss with you an idea I've been thinking about for a while now," Erik revealed.

"Of course," Violet responded. "My office is nearby. Will that do?"

"Quite nicely," Erik smiled as he and Violet walked out of the ballroom.

 **Later that afternoon**

It was now time for the Villagers Ball. As the villagers entered the ballroom, Timothy walked over to Sam.

"That gown is lovely, Sam," Timothy said, impressed.

"Thank you, Timothy," Sam acknowledged, pleased.

Elsewhere in the ballroom, Miss Elodie and Lisa were admiring the dance floor when Queen Miranda walked up.

"Gloriana," Miranda happily greeted Miss Elodie, before looking at Lisa. "And who do we have here?"

"This is my daughter, Lisa," Miss Elodie proudly announced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lisa," Miranda smiled.

"The pleasure is mine, Queen Miranda," Lisa smiled back as she curtsied.

"May I have your attention, please," King Roland announced to those gathered. "I want to welcome all of you to our annual Villagers Ball. Let the festivities commence."

A small orchestra started playing, as everybody stepped out onto the dance floor and had a good time. Suddenly, a huge puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the ballroom. Out of the smoke stepped ... Grimtrix and the rest of the Order of the Wand.

"Well, isn't this sweet," Grimtrix mocked.

"Nobody move!" Greylock ordered as he and the other members of the Order of the Wand drew their wands.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Roland demanded to know.

"Quite simple," Grimtrix started with an evil smile. "We're taking over your kingdom."

At that moment, Indigo walked away from the Order of the Wand and headed straight over to Sofia.

"What's she doing?" Greylock asked Grimtrix about Indigo, taken off guard. "Our little witch was told to stay put."

"Relax, Greylock," Grimtrix said in a reassuring voice. "Let the little witchlet have some fun."

Dorrie and Candice were about to protect Sofia when Violet stopped them.

"Don't interfere just yet," Violet whispered to her daughters. "Everything is not as it appears."

In another part of the ballroom, Zafiro turned to Antoinette.

"Clutch your Amulet of Spirits," Zafiro whispered to Antoinette, careful to not let anybody else hear. "Remember, it can summon a spirit to help you should the need arise. Meanwhile, I'll clutch my sapphire necklace which amplifies my gypsy powers, just in case my powers are needed."

"Well, princess," Indigo sneered at Sofia, "I'm here to inform you that the Order of the Wand wants to take over the kingdoms, starting with Enchancia."

"No!" Sofia exclaimed in shock.

Indigo then continued. "I'm also here to tell you and everybody else to ... DUCK!".

Indigo quickly turned around, raised her wand, and started firing upon the Order of the Wand.

"You stinking little traitor!" Greylock barked at Indigo as he fired his wand, hitting Indigo with a blast that knocked her unconscious.

At that same moment, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Queen Annora, and Princess Fidelia started firing on the Order of the Wand. Immediately, Constance and Zahida dove out of the way, raised their wands, and they too started firing on the Order of the Wand who took cover behind some tables.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Grimtrix demanded to know of Constance and Zahida.

"We're working for Queen Scarlett," Constance revealed.

"We help bring you down, and we get a full pardon in return," Zahida added.

"I suppose our traitorous little witchlet is working for Queen Scarlett as well?" Grimtrix wondered.

"Actually, we have no idea who the little witch is working for," Constance admitted.

"She's working for me," a woman's voice announced.

As everybody looked in the direction the voice came from, in walked ... Carol of the Arrow.

"Indigo turned good about two months ago," Carol announced. "I convinced her to keep her old persona intact, at least outwardly. I heard ramblings that something was up, and when I found out about the Order of the Wand, I sent her in as my agent."

At that moment, Scarlett, Colette, and Hematite appeared in a puff of smoke.

"It's over, Grimtrix!" Scarlett barked. "Surrender!"

"We'll see about that!" Grimtrix snapped at Scarlett as he, Greylock, Morgana, and Baron von Rocha disappeared in a puff of smoke. Left behind was Arsene who had been hiding behind another table.

"After them!" Scarlett ordered Colette, Hematite, Constance, and Zahida.

The five disappeared in a puff of smoke as Ariane Moreau walked up to Arsene with her wand drawn.

"Looks like you've been left for me, cousin," Ariane mocked at Arsene.

"Maybe not!" Arsene yelled as he raised his wand, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ariane quickly raised her wand, and disappeared in a puff of smoke in pursuit of Arsene.

"Take Miss Indigo to a guest room," Roland ordered a few of the guards. "And call for the doctor."

As the guards gently picked up the still unconscious Indigo, Lily, Lucinda, and Sofia stepped forward.

"We'll stay with Indigo, Dad," Sofia announced to Roland on behalf of herself, Lily, and Lucinda.

"Very well, Sofia," Roland said with an approving look.

 **Confrontation**

Scarlett and company confronted the Order of the Wand in an open field with a glare clear upon Scarlett's face as they stared.

"Well, Grimtrix," Scarlett started. "It's come down to this."

"Queen Scarlett," Grimtrix said as the others exchanged glares. "I see you've had to recruit some help from unlikely allies."

"Don't push my buttons, bub!" Zahida spat.

"Hematite," Morgana addressed. "You've had to serve Scarlett for the past year now. And that was because she took pity on you because of your past history. Aren't you tired of serving her? Haven't you ever wondered if you should rule?"

"As a matter of fact, I have ..." Hematite admitted. "And I'm embarrassed by my past behavior. Scarlett's not just a queen, she's a friend. She always treats me and Colette as equal to her. I wouldn't trade her friendship for anything. Not even the most powerful magic in the world."

"And you, Colette?" Greylock asked.

"I used to respect you for your great power, Greylock. But after this? I wouldn't even spit in your direction," Colette responded. "A sorceress belongs at a queen's side. Not on her throne."

"Scarlett, you are the only sorceress queen in the world," Grimtrix pointed out. "If you wanted to, you could rule the entire world. You could be our leader. Together, we could rule all the kingdoms in all the land."

Scarlett snickered a bit before bursting into full-out laughter. Colette, Hematite, Constance, and Zahida all followed suit as their sides started to hurt from laughing so much as Scarlett wiped a tear from her eye.

"You must be joking," Scarlett laughed. "You're seriously asking me, the legendary Scarlett Warrior who already rules a kingdom and has brought down some of the most cruel villains in the world, to be the leader of a bunch of filthy vermin such as you?!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Constance guffawed. "I can't believe that my brother joined you! I've done horrible things in my time, but trying to take over all the Kingdoms? That one is too much even for me."

"Well, then," Grimtrix started, "it looks like there's only one way to end this."

"It would appear so," Scarlett admitted as she, Colette, Hematite, Constance, and Zahida prepared themselves to do battle with the Order of the Wand.

"You're evil!" Greylock shouted at Constance, firing a spell at her. "Why are you helping her?!"

Constance then grunted out as she took a shot in the shoulder.

"Greylock, have you ever been to prison? I think not," Constance said, recovering from the blast. "I'd rather be a servant to a queen than go back to that. And if that means being Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes, so be it."

Both sides then exchanged wand fire, as a fierce wand battle broke out. Both sides took cover behind rocks and trees as the battle continued.

At one point, Hematite summoned her staff. As the staff appeared in her hand, Hematite pointed the staff at the Order of the Wand, and concentrated. A powerful blast shot from Hematite's staff, knocking the Order of the Wand unconscious.

"Whoa!" Zahida exclaimed, impressed.

"Nicely done," Scarlett smiled as she walked over to Hematite, and then looked at the unconscious members of the Order of the Wand. "Let's get these vermin tied up."

 **On another battlefront**

In the Peppertree Forest near Enchancia Castle, Ariane Moreau appeared in a puff of smoke. Glaring at her was Arsene.

"Well, you always were a good tracker," Arsene grudgingly said to Ariane.

"I could always ask you to come along quietly," Ariane suggested.

"We both know that's not going to happen," Arsene said with a wicked grin.

"So be it," Ariane acknowledged as she raised her wand.

"I have something different in mind," Arsene announced. "I have an ace up my sleeve, and I intend to use it."

Arsene whistled, and before him appeared two evil gypsies and two evil witches.

"These are my colleagues," Arsene said to Ariane. "I'll let them deal with you."

"You always were a coward!" Ariane snapped at Arsene.

At that moment, from behind the group, a woman coughed. Everybody turned around to see standing there … Queen Annora, Princess Fidelia, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

"Now that things are evened up," Queen Annora said as she and those with her raised their wands, "lets end this!"

Before the two evil gypsies and two evil witches could react, Annora, Fidelia, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby fired on them, causing the two evil gypsies and the two evil witches to fall over, unconscious.

Arsene quickly raised his wand over his head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Take the coward's way out," Ariane said in disgust about Arsene.

"He can't run forever," Annora reassured Ariane. "He'll be caught sooner or later."

"Thanks for letting me tag along, Queen Annora," Abby said gratefully.

"You have a lot of potential," Annora praised Abby. "You make a fine ally."

"But, I'm not a witch," Abby pointed out.

"You could be," Annora explained. "By the authority of The Order, I have the legal power to name one a witch who I feel is deserving. And I feel you are most deserving. Kneel, please."

Abby kneeled, as Annora gently placed her wand on Abby's shoulder.

"I, Queen Annora of The Order, hereby grant onto you, Abby Murphy, the rank of full witch, with all the rights connected to that rank. Welcome to The Order, Sister."

"Oh, Abby," Dorrie said happily as she and Candice walked up. "We're so proud of you."

 **Back at Enchancia Castle**

Scarlett, Colette, Constance, Zahida, Annora, Fidelia, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and Ariane returned to the castle with their prisoners. While the prisoners were taken to the castle dungeon, Roland walked over to the group.

"With what has happened, I don't see how we can continue the Villagers Ball," Roland suggested.

"If we cancel the ball, evil wins," Glacia said as she walked over to the group.

"Glacia's right," Annora agreed. "We've won the day. A celebration is in order."

"And, everybody is here," Scarlett smiled. "Let us have a good time. Good wins over evil."

"If I may have your attention," Roland addressed everybody in the ballroom, "let the Villagers Ball continue."

Everybody clapped in approval as the ball continued.

 **A few hours later**

In the guest room where Indigo had been taken, Indigo slowly woke up. Standing next to her bedside were her parents. Standing nearby were Sofia, Lily, Lucinda, and Carol.

"Mom, Dad," Indigo weakly started. "I have a confession to make. I've turned … good. I'll understand if you want to disown me."

"Oh, our precious one," Indigo's father smiled as he hugged her. "You're our daughter. We would never disown you."

"This is a new start for the three of us," Indigo's mother happily added. "You've shown us the way."

"Indigo," Carol started as she walked over, "I am so sorry for putting you in danger. That was never my plan."

"I couldn't let innocent people be hurt," Indigo confessed.

"Our daughter is a strong person," Indigo's father said to Carol. "We've come to expect nothing less from her. She does us proud."

"Anytime you want to come along with my Merry Band, your more than welcome to, Indigo," Carol announced. "You too, Lily."

"Me?" Lily asked, taken off guard.

"I've seen you helping out around the village," Carol smiled at Lily. "I'd love to have you."

"Then, I accept," Lily happily said.

"Good," Carol said, pleased. "Sofia and Lucinda are in my band, as well as Dorrie and Candice. All I have to do is to see Abby Murphy – she has a place as well."

As Indigo sat in bed, she started to yawn a bit.

"We've better let this young lady get some sleep," Carol suggested with a smile. "She's been through a lot."

"Your mother and I will be right next door," Indigo's father said to Indigo. "King Roland was kind enough to give us a guest room while your recovering. We'll see you in the morning."

As everybody left, Lily stayed behind.

"May I stay for a few minutes?" Lily asked Indigo.

"Sure," Indigo agreed.

"I'm so glad you've turned good," Lily smiled as she hugged Indigo. Lily then backed off. "I know – I'm too touchy feely. Sorry."

"I kind of liked it," Indigo admitted. "And, I'm going to need somebody to show me everything about being good. I'd like that somebody to be you."

Oh, Indi!" Lily smiled, pleased. "I'm honored. And, I'll try to tone it down."

"Don't you dare!" Indigo smiled back as she laid down. "Truth be told, your bubbly nature has grown on me."

Indigo and Lily smiled at each other. It was the beginning of a close friendship.

 **The next morning**

At Enchancia Castle, in Indigo's guest room, Indigo got up and got dressed. She wanted to stretch her legs, and decided to take a walk around the castle. As she walked down a hallway, she felt somebody behind her. She turned around to see Queen Miranda standing there.

"Queen Miranda," Indigo said as she quickly curtsied. "I hope you don't mind me walking around the castle? I wasn't up to anything. I was just stretching my legs."

"It's okay," Miranda reassured Indigo with a smile. "You're allowed to look around. It's nice to see you up and about. But, I hope you're not overdoing it?"

"I'm feeling much better, ma'am," Indigo confirmed. "And, laying in bed was getting boring."

"I can understand that," Miranda said in an understanding way. "If you feel up to it, I'd love to give you a tour of the castle."

"I don't want to keep you from anything, ma'am," Indigo responded.

"I have nothing planned," Miranda smiled. "Let me show you around, as a way of thanking you for what you did yesterday."

"I didn't do all that much," Indigo said, bashfully. "Except for getting shot with a wand."

"You showed a bravery far beyond your years," Miranda pointed out. "No wonder my husband is planning to award you the Shield of Valor."

"What?!" Indigo said, taken off guard. "I'm not deserving. If you only knew about what happened at Lucinda's Cauldronation Day, you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"I _do_ know," Miranda admitted. "I know that you and Sofia didn't exactly hit it off at first, and that there was an incident involving Sofia and a broom."

"Yes," Indigo quietly admitted. "I freely admit that. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to cuff me in the side of the head."

"In the end, you and Sofia settled your differences," Miranda gently said. "She gave you a second chance, and so do I. No real harm was done. We'll talk no more about it."

"Most kind, ma'am," Indigo acknowledged.

At that moment, Baileywick walked up.

"Miss Indigo," Baileywick started, "this letter just arrived for you."

"Thank you, sir," Indigo said as she took the letter, and Baileywick walked away.

"What is it?" Miranda asked, curious.

"It's a letter from Hexley Hall," Indigo answered. "But, I don't go to school at Hexley Hall."

"Open it," Miranda urged.

Indigo opened the envelope, took out the letter, and read it.

"Oh, my!" Indigo exclaimed, pleased and taken off guard at the same time. "It's an acceptance letter. They want me to start going to Hexley Hall when the new school year starts in September."

"When one door closes, another door opens," Miranda smiled as she read the letter. "You have until July to decide. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go!" Indigo reacted, excited.

"Hexley Hall is going to get itself a fine student," Miranda said with pride.

Indigo looked at the letter, and smiled. This was the beginning of a new life for her … a life filled with promise. Everything was wonderfully perfect.

(End of Chapter 25).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we'll have an updated look at what is coming up in future chapters of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Mother's Day is celebrated, with the mothers and children living in and around Enchancia Castle celebrating in various ways (with Miranda, Sofia, Amber, and James; Violet, Dorrie, and Candice; Miss Elodie and Lisa; Gwen and Timothy; and other mothers and children) (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

Gwen and Wallace make plans to be married (idea by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ ) while Violet and King Erik form a close friendship which over time will slowly develop into a romantic relationship (joint idea by _Niagara14301_ and _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ ).

Father's Day is celebrated, with Dorrie and Candice being able to go to the Enchanted Animal Park when King Erik steps in as a father figure to Dorrie and Candice. Also coming along are King Magnus and Princess Aileen (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

Dorrie and Candice go on a time travel mission with Violet (idea by _Niagara14301_ ).

At some point, Dorrie and Candice's amulets summon Glinda the good witch of Oz and/or Doctor Stephen Strange (idea by _Gbro15300_ ).

 **Author's notes**

Ariane and Arsene Moreau, along with Prince Lionel, Princess Antoinette, and Zafiro Dubois are characters created by _Agent Numbuh 227_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227._

Baileywick, King Roland, Lucinda, Queen Miranda, Sofia, and Violet are reoccurring characters from "Sofia the First".

Baron von Rocha is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Princess Prodigy" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Carol of the Arrow is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Carol of the Arrow".

" _Clutch your Amulet of Spirits," Zafiro whispered to Antoinette, careful to not let anybody else hear. "Remember, it can summon a spirit to help you should the need arise. Meanwhile, I'll clutch my sapphire necklace which amplifies my gypsy powers, just in case my powers are needed."_ – the idea for this scene came from _Agent Numbuh 227._

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Joseph Seth Cook, Onyx Blackstone, Saladin The Good, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker, and Zahida are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

 _Dorrie and Candice were about to protect Sofia when Violet stopped them. "Don't interfere just yet," Violet whispered to her daughters. "Everything is not as it appears."_ – Violet would have known what was about to happen because of the fact that she's a Voyager with knowledge of the future.

Elena, Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa are from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

Glacia (the mountain witch) is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Winter's Gift".

Greylock is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Baileywhoops" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Grimtrix is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

Indigo is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Cauldronation Day".

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by _Skyrimfan_ for the "Sofia the First"/"Hansel and Gretel" crossover stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". King Erik Fitzherbert is the ruler of Corona after Eugene and Rapunzel have passed away. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use King Erik in this story, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

Lily is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Cauldronation day".

Miss Elodie's first name of Gloriana is taken from Chapter 3 of _Jolly Roger Brat's_ story "The Missing Memory Mystery", and is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under a joint agreement that we're allowed to use things from each other's "Sofia the First" stories).

Morgana is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Phoebus is the Captain of the Guard from the Disney animated movies "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" and "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame II". Mentioning Phoebus was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The acceptance letter from Hexley Hall sent to Indigo is the same kind of acceptance letter sent out to new Hogwarts students in "Harry Potter", and includes the acceptance letter, and a list of supplies needed.

The Kingdom of Avalor is from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", and "Elena of Avalor".

The Kingdom of Corona is from "Tangled", and "Tangled: The Series".

The Kingdom of Esmeraudia is from _Agent Numbuh 227's_ story "Antoinette: Princess of Esmeraudia", and is used in this story with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227_.

The Kingdom of Ornburgh is where Prince Frederick and Prince Everett live.

The Order of the Wand is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Day of the Sorcerers".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Danika coming to the Secret Library was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ Meanwhile, Saladin and _The Tale of Saladin The Good: A Time Traveling Adventure_ are from Chapter 32 of my story "Dorrie".

The scene with Scarlett and company facing down the Order of the Wand in an open field was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied much of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Scarlett making the Bracelet of Avalor was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also provided much of the dialog for that scene). The scene also ties into _MisuteriTenshi's_ story "Once Upon Royalty".

The scene with Timothy developing the power of speed was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with Timothy floating on the ceiling of his room was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

 **Disclaimer**

"Aladdin" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Brave" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Cinderella" and everything associated with it © Disney.

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Joseph Seth Cook, Onyx Blackstone, Saladin The Good, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker, Zahida, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

King Erik Fitzherbert, and everything associated with him, are the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan_.

Miss Elodie's first name of Gloriana and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame" (the animated movie) and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame II" (the animated movie) and everything associated with it © Disney.

The Kingdom of Esmeraudia and the other original ideas from _Agent Numbuh 227_ are the property of _Agent Numbuh 227_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227._

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, King Jonathan, Lisa Elodie, Neila, Prince Everett, Princess Aileen, Princess Fidelia, Princess Lissa, Queen Annora, Queen Mira, and The Order.


	26. Mother's Day

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts a day after Chapter 25 ended.

 **Chapter 26: Mother's Day**

 **May 13, 1866**

It was early Sunday morning in the Village of Dunwitty. In the Magwin home, Lucinda's mother gently walked into Lucinda's room where Lucinda was sleeping.

"Good morning, honey wart," Lucinda's mother smiled as she gently woke up Lucinda.

"Good morning, Mom," Lucinda responded as she woke up. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Lucinda's mother happily said. "Are you ready for our Mother's Day outing?"

"I thought we weren't hexing anymore," Lucinda said, taken off guard.

"I gave you my word there would be no more hexing of innocent people," Lucinda's mother reassured her daughter. "That is a promise I'll be sticking to. But, that doesn't mean we can't hex those who are truly deserving."

"Huh?!" Lucinda responded, confused.

A few hours later, in Scarlett's palace, Scarlett was sitting on her throne with Hematite and Colette on either side of her as Constance and Zahida stood before her.

"Well, we've kept up our end of the bargain," Zahida pointed out.

"A deal is a deal," Scarlett acknowledged. "I grant you both full pardons from your previous crimes."

"Thank you," Constance said, appreciative.

"However, I still don't think I can trust you to leave," Scarlett started. "If I just let you go, you'll just resume what you were doing before you were put in Blackthorn. Which is why you're staying in Cinnibar where I can keep an eye on you two. You are not permitted to leave the kingdom without my say so."

"Given what you've done in the past, it's only fair that Scarlett keep you within her sight while you're free," Hematite explained to Constance and Zahida.

"You're going to live by her rules until she trusts you, which I don't think will be any time soon," Colette added. "Any violation of the Queen's rules while you're in Cinnibar will result in you getting a one-way ticket right back to where you came from."

"Meanwhile, I have a little something for the two of you," Scarlett announced. "Come forward."

Constance and Zahida stepped forward, as Scarlett got up and snapped a bracelet on Constance's wrist, and snapped a bracelet on Zahida's wrist.

"Hey!" Constance exclaimed in shock.

"What gives?!" Zahida asked, confused.

"You won't be able to remove these bracelets," Scarlett started. "Only I can remove them when I feel the time is right. These bracelets won't stop you from using your powers. What these bracelets will do is to stop you from leaving this kingdom. If you try to travel beyond the border of this kingdom, the bracelets will instantly freeze you in place, and send me a signal telling me where you are at."

"We had a deal!" Constance barked at Scarlett.

"Which I've kept," Scarlett responded. "What I'm doing now is a safety measure. You still have your powers, and you may travel anywhere in the kingdom you like. I'm simply putting the two of you on parole."

"I suppose it's better than prison," Zahida quietly said.

"... just barely," Constance said under her breath.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Mother's Day to look forward to," Scarlett said as she walked out. "I'm spending the day with Faith and Skylar."

 **Back in Dunwitty**

At that same moment, in Dunwitty, Miss Honey and Matilda, and Miss Elodie and Lisa, were walking to a Mother's Day brunch at the Starwells restaurant when they noticed a man and woman walking out of a house that had just been bought.

"Hello," Miss Elodie smiled at the couple. "We live just up the street. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you," the woman smiled. "I'm Marie, and this is my husband, Misha."

"I be happy to make your acquaintance," Misha said in a Russian accent to Miss Elodie, Miss Honey, Lisa, and Matilda. "Please forgive my English. Still getting the finer points of it."

"Your English is coming along nicely, I think," Miss Honey said to Misha. "I'm Jennifer Honey, and this is my daughter, Matilda. This is Gloriana Elodie and her daughter, Lisa. I teach at the local elementary school, and Gloriana teaches at Royal Prep."

"Royal Prep?" Misha asked as his face lit up in happiness. "I recently met with the three headmistresses. I use to be teacher of literature. I will teach at Royal Prep beginning with the new school year."

"That's wonderful," Miss Elodie smiled. "It will be a pleasure working with you."

"I love literature," Matilda happily announced.

"Matilda is a voracious reader," Miss Honey added.

"A fine trait," Misha smiled. "Where do you go to school, young lady?"

"Lisa and I go to Hexley Hall," Matilda proudly answered.

"Ah! School for magic," Misha acknowledged. "You may be seeing me there. There is talk of having teachers do double duty at Hexley Hall. Your school wants to increase it's non-magical classes."

"And what do you do, Marie?" Miss Honey asked, curious.

"I work with children who have learning disabilities," Marie answered. "When I was a child, I had a terrible stuttering problem. Some fine people worked with me, and when it came time for me to choose a career, I wanted to help children like I had been helped."

At that moment, a male blue-crowned parakeet landed on Marie's shoulder.

"Ah! There you are," Maria smiled at the parakeet.

"I was checking out the village," the parakeet responded. "It's a nice place. I'm going to like it here."

"He spoke!" Matilda noticed with a mix of awe and shock.

"Full sentences!" Lisa added.

"This is Paulie," Marie introduced the parakeet. "He's our dear friend."

"A pleasure to meet you, ladies," Paulie said to Miss Elodie, Miss Honey, Lisa, and Matilda.

"The pleasure is ours," Miss Honey smiled as she gently petted Paulie. "You don't usually encounter a parakeet with such intelligence."

"Our Paulie is something special," Misha happily announced.

"He is," Marie agreed with a smile.

 **On the open ocean**

As the morning continued, Lucinda and her mother were flying their brooms over the open ocean that bordered Enchancia.

"Where are we going?" Lucinda wanted to know.

"Pirate hunting, honey wart," Lucinda's mother gleefully answered.

"Pirates?!" Lucinda asked in shock.

"There's a new pirate around here," Lucinda's mother explained. "Hook is his name. He tried to steal the blue dust from the fairies of Pixie Hollow, but was defeated. He has a new crew, now, and word is he's setting his sights on Enchancia. I thought we'd drop by, say hi, and convince him and his crew it might be better to go elsewhere."

"So, we're hexing the bad guys?" Lucinda asked, becoming pleased with the idea.

"Why not?" Lucinda's mother smiled. "They pose a threat to Enchancia, and nobody messes with our kingdom."

In a few moments, Hook's ship appeared on the horizon, as Lucinda and her mother closed in.

"Ah! Looks like they're napping," Lucinda's mother observed in glee. "This is gonna be a piece of cake. We'll fly between the sails, and blast the ship. Then, we'll circle around, and I'll do something really fun."

Lucinda and her mother flew between the sails of the ship, blasting the deck with their wands, waking up the pirates in the process.

"Smee!" a young Captain Hook yelled. "Ready the cannons!"

"Right away, Captain," Smee responded as he rushed off.

Lucinda and her mother flew away from the pirate ship, then circled back. Before the pirates could respond, Lucinda and her mother quickly flew back over the ship. Lucinda's mother then drew her wand, and shot a magical blast at the ship. In a few seconds, the pirate ship changed into a Chinese junk.

"Sorry ... not!" Lucinda exclaimed as she and her mother flew off.

"Just one more thing, honey wart," Lucinda's mother said as she turned her broom around, and headed back to Hook's ship.

As Lucinda's mother approached the ship, she raised her wand, and fired it in front of Hook. Suddenly, a crocodile appeared in front of Hook. The crocodile then lunged at Hook, as Hook quickly scampered up a mast. Hook held on for dear life as the crocodile snapped at Hook who was just out of reach.

"Go away!" Hook said, frightened. "Mommy!"

"Oh, that was good!" Lucinda's mother laughed as she rejoined Lucinda.

"You know that crock wants to eat him," Lucinda pointed out.

"Point taken," Lucinda's mother admitted as she again raised her wand, and made the crocodile disappear. Lucinda's mother then pointed her wand at Hook's ship, and fired off a magical blast which produced a powerful wind strong enough to send the ship away from Enchancia at high speed.

"That was well done, Mom," Lucinda said in approval.

"That should keep them away from the kingdom for a while," Lucinda's mother smiled. "Meanwhile, on to our next target."

"What did you have in mind?" Lucinda wanted to know.

"I thought we'd go buzz Witchiepoo's place," Lucinda's mother answered with a chuckle. "That should be good for a laugh."

 **At Enchancia Castle**

Inside Enchancia Castle, Sofia, James, and Amber were waiting for their mother, Queen Miranda, to arrive. In a few moments, Miranda walked into the room where Sofia, James, and Amber were waiting.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Sofia, James, and Amber happily cheered.

"Well, thank you," Miranda smiled.

"We have a special gift for you this year, Mom," Sofia announced as she motioned somebody to come into the room.

Miranda turned around to see ... a 23-year-old Lydia standing there.

"Lydia!" Miranda exclaimed in happiness as she hugged her eldest daughter. "This is such a wonderful surprise."

"It's good to see you, Mom," Lydia smiled as Lydia's owl, Eezeyal, flew up.

"And how is my royal sorceress of Lacorinth?" Miranda asked.

"Can't complain," Lydia responded. "I had some time off coming, and when Sofia, James, and Amber invited me here for Mother's Day, well, lets just say wild horses couldn't keep me away."

"It's good to have all my children here," Miranda smiled. "This is going to be a wonderful Mother's Day."

"We have a wonderful day planned for you, Mother," Amber announced.

"Complete with a picnic," James added.

"We're gonna have so much fun," Sofia smiled.

Meanwhile, in the Enchancia Castle communications room, King Roland was hearing some reports of a pirate ship being attacked when Colonel Martinsen walked in.

"We're picking up some crystal ball chatter about a pirate ship being attacked off of Enchancia," Roland said to Martinsen. "Funny thing is, the description of the attackers fit the description of Lucinda and her mother. Now I know that Lucinda's mother has given up hexing. Is she going after bad guys now?"

"Well, truth be told, I might have let some intelligence slip to Dorrie and Candice about pirate activity off the coast, with the intention of letting that intelligence slip to Lucinda's mother," Martinsen explained.

"I see," Roland acknowledged in a quiet tone of voice.

"We're dealing with a somewhat new pirate captain by the name of Hook," Martinsen further explained. "He's been causing a bit of commotion off the coast lately. I thought it might be best to send a message his way about messing with Enchancia. If I overstepped my bounds, I apologize, Your Majesty."

"No apology necessary, Colonel," Roland reassured Martinsen. "Sometimes we do what we have to do. It would appear that this Hook is leaving the coast as we speak. I'll alert Admiral Hornpipe to have the Enchancian Navy keep an eye out for this Hook on the off chance he may come back someday."

"A wise precaution, Your Majesty," Martinsen agreed.

"Speaking of Dorrie and Candice, have you seen them today?" Roland asked.

"I saw them leave with their mother a little while ago," Martinsen answered. "They were going on a Mother's Day picnic to the Peppertree Forest. I can have them summoned if you like?"

"That won't be necessary," Roland acknowledged. "I was simply curious if they had left for the day. I know Dorrie and Candice have been planning this Mother's Day picnic for the past few weeks, and I just wanted to make sure that they left okay."

 **In the Peppertree Forest**

In a clearing in the Peppertree Forest, Dorrie, Candice, and Violet were sitting down on a large picnic blanket. Dorrie started taking plates and utensils out of a large picnic basket, while Candice started taking out some food from the same basket.

"My, this is quite the spread," Violet smiled. "I hope the two of you didn't work yourselves out doing all of this?"

"It was worth every moment, Mom," Dorrie smiled.

"We love you, Mom," Candice added. "Dorrie and I wanted to give you a Mother's Day present you will always remember."

"The two of you are my present, every day of the year," Violet smiled as she hugged her daughters. "I'm blessed having the two of you."

"And we're blessed having you, Mom," Dorrie smiled back.

As Dorrie and Candice started arranging the food on the picnic blanket, Violet recognized a dessert in a glass pan.

"Is that ... Peppermint Dessert?" Violet asked, pleased.

"It is," Dorrie happily answered.

"I used a _Glafrostia_ spell to keep it chilled," Candice added.

"This all looks so wonderful," Violet smiled as she looked at the food on the picnic blanket.

After having a wonderful picnic meal, Violet turned to Dorrie and Candice.

"Girls," Violet started, "I recently had a conversation with King Erik."

"What did Uncle Erik want?" Dorrie asked, interested.

"He talked to me about Father's Day," Violet answered. "You know he thinks the world of you and Candice."

"And we think the world of him," Candice smiled.

"What King Erik would like to do, for Father's Day, is to act as a father figure to the two of you," Violet explained to Dorrie and Candice. "In that way, he could take you to the Enchanted Animal Park as part of Dads and Daughters Day."

"He'd do that?" Dorrie asked, impressed.

"For us?" Candice asked, equally impressed.

"He would," Violet smiled.

"I suppose we could do that," Dorrie pondered. "However, Sofia has told us there are some dad and daughter bonding moments, such as the dad and daughter song."

"It could be a bit awkward, considering Uncle Erik isn't our father," Candice pointed out.

"King Erik thought the two of you might feel that way," Violet acknowledged. "He says to tell the two of you that you would not be alone in that. King Magnus and Aileen will be attending Dads and Daughters day as well. And since Aileen is adopted, it could be a bit awkward for her as well."

Dorrie and Candice nodded their heads yes in understanding.

"King Erik says that he has discussed these concerns with King Magnus and Miss Elodie," Violet announced. "It's been decided that accommodations will be made for the two of you, and Aileen, to make each of you more comfortable being there."

"Then, in that case, I'd like to go," Dorrie responded.

"As would I," Candice added.

"Good," Violet smiled in happiness. "When we get back, I'll contact King Erik, and tell him it's a go."

 **At the restaurant**

In Dunwitty, at the restaurant run by the Starwell family, it was the annual Mother's Day brunch. It was always a joyful time, with many children and their mothers celebrating Mother's Day. Among those sitting in the restaurant was Lisa and Miss Elodie, Matilda and Miss Honey, Ruby and her mother, Jade and her mother, Abby and her mother, Lily and her mother, and Indigo and her mother.

At one table, Gwen sat with Timothy and Wallace.

"This is nice," Gwen smiled at Timothy and Wallace.

"Timothy and I wanted to do something special for you," Wallace smiled as he held Gwen's hand.

Timothy looked at the touching scene, and smiled. Gwen and Wallace were developing a romantic relationship, a relationship which Timothy hoped would eventually lead to marriage between his mother and Wallace.

Soon, the Mother's Day brunch was served, and everybody had a good time eating a wonderful meal while talking to each other.

 **Early that evening**

Back at Enchancia Castle, Gwen was in her bedroom when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Gwen invited.

The door opened, and in walked Wallace.

"Ah, Wallace," Gwen smiled.

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" Wallace asked, a bit nervous.

"Of course," Gwen agreed.

At that point, Wallace took out a small jewelry box from his pocket, and gently handed it to Gwen.

"Open it," Wallace gently requested.

Gwen opened the small jewelry box, and discovered ... an engagement ring. Wallace then went down on one knee.

"Gwen," Wallace started, "I've developed feelings for you, and I think you've developed feelings for me as well."

Gwen nodded her head yes.

"Then, Gwen," Wallace continued, "I'd like to ask you to marry me. I'd love to become a husband to you, and a father to Timothy."

"Wallace, I don't even have to think about it," Gwen smiled. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Gwen and Wallace hugged each other in happiness. Meanwhile, just outside of Gwen's room, Timothy had overheard what had just happened, and smiled in happiness.

" _Yes!"_ Timothy thought in glee as he high fived the air.

(End of Chapter 26).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", a recipe for Peppermint Dessert.

2 (if large) peppermint candy sticks; 1 c. rich milk; 1 tbsp. gelatin (Knox); 1 1/2 c. whipping cream; crushed chocolate wafers (without filling).

Break candy, and add to milk in top of double boiler. When candy is dissolved, add gelatin that has been dissolved in a little cold water. Chill this mixture until it starts to set. Whip the cream and fold into chilled mixture. Line glass pan with crushed cookie crumbs. Add peppermint filling and sprinkle more crumbs on top. Chill until serving time.

 **Author's notes**

Admiral Hornpipe is originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Floating Palace".

 _Glafrostia_ (pronounced "Gla-fros-tia") is from Chapter 13 of "Dorrie: Book Two" (specifically, from the "Inside Dorrie's World" segment of that chapter).

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

Hematite, Timothy, and Zahida are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by _Skyrimfan_ for the "Sofia the First"/"Hansel and Gretel" crossover stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". King Erik Fitzherbert is the ruler of Corona after Eugene and Rapunzel have passed away. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use King Erik in this story, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

Lydia and Eezeyal are from _GradGirl2010's_ stories "My Sister's Keeper" and "My Sister's Teacher", and are used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_. See my story "Sisters" for more about Lydia being the royal sorceress of Lacorinth.

Marie, Misha, and Paulie are inspired by Marie, Misha, and Paulie from the movie "Paulie".

Miss Elodie's first name of Gloriana is taken from Chapter 3 of _Jolly Roger Brat's_ story "The Missing Memory Mystery", and is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under a joint agreement that we're allowed to use things from each other's "Sofia the First" stories).

Miss Honey and Matilda Honey are inspired by Miss Honey and Matilda from the "Matilda" children's book and movie.

Scarlett's adopted daughter, Faith, is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Scarlett's baby daughter, Skylar, is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story, and for the "Descendants, 2015" story "The Magical Circle" (the fact that Scarlett's daughter, and Elena of Avalor's Jaguin, share the same name is simply an interesting quirk of fate).

The Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is an idea that _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ came up with for this story.

The romantic relationship between Gwen and Wallace, having Gwen, Wallace, and Timothy enjoying a restaurant meal together, and having Wallace ask Gwen to marry him, were ideas by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, Constance, and Zahida was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied much of the dialog for that scene). I added in the bracelets that Scarlett slaps on Constance and Zahida.

" _There's a new pirate around here," Lucinda's mother explained. "Hook is his name. He tried to steal the blue dust from the fairies of Pixie Hallow, but was defeated"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in the Disney animated movie "The Pirate Fairy".

Wallace is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

Witchiepoo is originally from "H.R. Pufnstuf".

 **Disclaimer**

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

Hematite, Timothy, Zahida, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"H.R. Pufnstuf" and everything associated with it © Sid and Marty Krofft, and CBS Television Distribution.

King Erik Fitzherbert, and everything associated with him, are the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan_.

Lydia and Eezeyal are the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_

"Matilda" and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

Miss Elodie's first name of Gloriana and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Paulie" and everything associated with it © Mutual Film Company, and DreamWorks Pictures.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Pirate Fairy" and everything associated with it © DisneyToon Studios, Prana Studios, and Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

I only own Abby Murphy and her mother, along with Candice Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Lisa Elodie, Princess Aileen, the Enchancia Castle communications room, and the Starwell family and their restaurant.


	27. Between Holidays

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts a few days after Chapter 26 ended.

 **Chapter 27: Between Holidays**

 **May 19, 1866**

In the Kingdom of Cinnibar, it was a Saturday morning. At Scarlett's palace, Scarlett showed Faith to the basement of the palace where Faith looked around in awe at the various types of treasures that her adoptive mother had collected over the centuries as Scarlett smiled.

Faith then looked into a glass case to see a golden heart that was still beating slowly. As Faith looked upon the heart, she grew curious as Scarlett walked over to her.

"What's that?" Faith asked.

"That, my dear, is the heart of a former Witch Queen who cursed me with her own immortality," Scarlett answered. "See, she was an immortal once too and decided to punish me with immortality so I would forever be separated from my deceased birth family in the afterlife."

"But if she's dead, then why is the heart still beating?" Faith wondered.

"That's how it works, Faith," Scarlett explained. "When she dies, her golden heart remains beating. As long as it still beats, she's never truly dead. But here's the tricky thing. My immortality is tied to the heart because it originally belonged to the queen. If the heart is ever destroyed, I would lose my immortality and then all my years would come back to me all at once and I'll turn to dust."

Faith nodded in understanding.

"I will do everything in my power to see to it that the heart is protected, Mother," Faith said, bowing as Scarlett smiled.

"I know you would do anything to protect me, just as I would you and your sister," Scarlett said, giving Faith a hug.

"Glass seems like a poor protection for the heart," Faith observed.

"Yes," Scarlett started. "But it is not ordinary glass. It is enchanted glass, which is stronger than it looks. In fact, there is only one spell that can destroy the glass, and I have the only copy of the spell safely locked up in my safe."

"That's good to know," Faith sighed in relief.

At that same moment, in Enchancia, there was activity going on inside Enchancia Castle - specifically, inside of Madam Collette's dressmaking studio.

"Your wedding gown is _magnifique_!" Madam Collette exclaimed in glee to Gwen. "Just a few little adjustments here and there, and it will be finished."

"Thank you for making my wedding gown," Gwen said, pleased, to Madam Collette.

"You are most welcome, Gwen," Madam Collette smiled. "It seems like only yesterday when you first arrived here at the castle with your father."

"I remember that," Gwen happily responded. "I was just a girl back then, and my father had just been hired as the new head chef. I never dreamed that life would bring me such riches - my position as royal inventor of Enchancia, a son, and now Wallace."

"Wallace is a lucky man, getting you as a wife," Violet said to Gwen.

Gwen smiled at Violet's comment.

"Lady Violet?" Madam Collette asked. "I couldn't help but notice that King Erik and you seem to be developing a relationship."

"We're just friends," Violet announced. "He tends to think of Dorrie and Candice as children he never had, and the two of us get together to discuss things he can do for Dorrie and Candice."

"Still," Gwen started with a smile, "King Erik does seem more than a bit fond of you."

"Perhaps," Violet admitted. "But, only time will tell."

Gwen and Madam Collette smiled at each other over Violet's response.

Elsewhere in Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice were walking down a hallway, talking to each other. It was a day off for Dorrie and Candice, and the two were making plans when Princess Isabel of Avalor, who was visiting, walked up.

"Dorrie, Candice," Isabel smiled. "Sofia said you'd be around here. She has to take care of some royal business this morning, and suggested the three of us spend the morning together."

"We'd like that," Dorrie happily said on behalf of herself and Candice.

"Dorrie and I are going into Dunwitty," Candice announced. "Since you've never been to the village, how would you like to come along with us?"

"I'd love that!" Isabel exclaimed in glee.

As Dorrie, Candice, and Isabel happily talked to each other as they walked down the hall, they were watched by a temporary maid by the name of Felicia who was, in fact, a Voyager from Voyager Command's future.

" _Interesting how time works,"_ Felicia happily thought to herself. _"Dorrie, Candice, and Isabel are fast friends, and will continue that friendship when they become Voyagers. Dorrie and Candice will become Guardian Voyagers, while Isabel will become the new specialty Voyager in charge of royal history ... when Diana is promoted to Voyager Commissioner."_

Meanwhile, a little while later in Dunwitty, Wallace and Timothy were spending some time together as they walked down a street.

"I'm happy you and Mama are getting married," Timothy smiled at Wallace.

"I love you and your mother very much," Wallace started. "I look forward to the three of us becoming a family."

"I'm looking forward to that, too," Timothy happily admitted.

"Hey! There's an ice cream cart," Wallace noticed. "How would you like some ice cream?"

"I'd like that," Timothy smiled. "Thank you."

Wallace and Timothy walked up to the ice cream cart, and ordered two ice cream cones. Timothy had a chocolate chip cone, while Wallace had a strawberry cone. The two then continued their walk, having a pleasant conversation as they walked along.

Nearby, Lily was getting ready to walk into a store when Indigo walked up.

"Indigo!" Lily smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Good morning," Indigo chuckled in happiness. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just about to buy a Buttercup sash," Lily answered. "I have more badges than my Buttercup vest can handle."

"Buttercup?" Indigo asked, not exactly knowing what Lily was talking about.

"Girl scouting," Lily explained. "The group I'm in, run by Mrs. Hanshaw, is for Buttercup scouts. We take nature hikes, have overnight camping trips, and do all kinds of fun projects."

"Wait a minute," Indigo started. "Is that the thing with the girls in the white blouses, tan vests, and yellow skirts?"

"Yes," Lily smiled. "We have so much fun."

"I had wondered what that was about," Indigo admitted, becoming curious.

"You should try it," Lily suggested. "Mrs. Hanshaw is always looking for new Buttercups."

"I don't know," Indigo said, cautious. "Would I fit in?"

"Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice are in Mrs. Hanshaw's troop," Lily reassured Indigo.

"It does sound interesting," Indigo admitted. "How would I go about getting in?"

"Let me get my sash, then we can go see Mrs. Hanshaw," Lily smiled.

"Lily, Indigo," a girl's voice called out from behind them. Lily and Indigo turned around to see Dorrie walking up, followed by Candice and Isabel.

"Dorrie," Lily smiled. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Dorrie and I are here to get Buttercup sashes," Candice said as she and Isabel walked up. "Let me introduce you to our friend, Princess Isabel of Avalor."

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Isabel," Lily happily said as she extended her hand in friendship.

"Nice to meet you, Princess," Indigo smiled.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Isabel said with pleasure. "And please, just call me Isabel. Everybody else does. Did I hear you talk about Buttercups? I'm a Buttercup as well."

"Well, this is a small world," Dorrie grinned.

"I belong to my Grandmother's Buttercup troop," Isabel explained. "When Shuriki was driven out of Avalor, we decided to bring back scouting to Avalor."

"You should come along on our next troop hike," Candice suggested to Isabel.

"That would be wonderful," Lily smiled. "We can have Isabel as a guest, and introduce Indigo to scouting at the same time."

"So, you're going to join Mrs. Hanshaw's Buttercup troop?" Dorrie asked Indigo.

"That's the plan," Indigo admitted. "Lily and I will be seeing Mrs. Hanshaw after we get done here."

As Lily, Dorrie, and Isabel entered the store, Indigo held back, and walked over to Candice.

"May I ask you a question?" Indigo asked Candice.

"Go ahead," Candice responded.

"I'm still a bit new to being good," Indigo confessed. "I realize this may be a dumb question, but when you turned good, did your good feelings wash over you like a wave?"

"Oh, yes," Candice smiled. "I guess you could say it was like being drunk, that's how intense it was."

"That's exactly how I feel!" Indigo happily exclaimed. "I didn't know if that were normal or not."

"It's quite normal," Candice reassured Indigo. "I know it can be intense at first, but embrace it. It's the best feeling in the whole wide world ... although, I suspect you've already found that out on your own."

Indigo nodded her head yes.

"It's the reward for being good," Candice said as she hugged Indigo. "It's a companion that will take you far. Sit back and enjoy it."

"I will," Indigo smiled. "Thank you for listening."

"Anytime," Candice smiled back.

 **June 2, 1866**

It was a fine Saturday afternoon. In the Peppertree Forest, Mrs. Hanshaw and her Buttercup troop were gathered. There was Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Amber, Lucinda, Lily, Ruby, Jade, Meg, and Peg. Also gathered were Abby Murphy, Suzie Lorich, Adair Starwell, Matilda Honey, Valentina Androcasia, Winter the fawn, Sabrina O'Malley, along with Isabel and Indigo.

"Attention, Buttercups," Mrs. Hanshaw announced as she called the Buttercups to order. "We have a visiting Buttercup with us. Allow me to introduce Princess Isabel of Avalor."

"Hello, Princess Isabel," the Buttercups happily greeted.

"We also have a new Buttercup with us today," Mrs. Hanshaw continued. "Allow me to introduce Indigo."

"Hello, Indigo," the Buttercups happily greeted.

"Who would like to give Indigo her Buttercup vest?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked.

"I will," Lily smiled as she stepped forward, took the vest from Mrs. Hanshaw, and helped Indigo put it on. "You're a Buttercup now, Indigo."

Everybody happily clapped.

"Let's say we get our hike started," Mrs. Hanshaw suggested. "Prepare to move out."

As Mrs. Hanshaw and the Buttercups started moving out, Sabrina O'Malley felt something scratch her leg. "Ouch!" Sabrina exclaimed in shock.

"Let's take a look at it, Sabrina," Mrs. Hanshaw gently said as she examined Sabrina's leg. "It's just a small scratch. You probably brushed against a small branch."

"Mrs. Hanshaw," Indigo started, "I know of something that can help."

"What do you have in mind?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked Indigo, curious.

"Let's see if there is any around," Indigo said as she looked at the ground. "Ah! There it is - Aiden Root!"

"I'm not familiar with that," Mrs. Hanshaw admitted as Indigo plucked the root from the ground, washed it with some water from her canteen, and used a knife to cut a portion of the root into a hand sized portion. Indigo then ground the portion in her hand, using some water to make what she was grounding up into a paste.

"Sabrina, I'm going to put this paste on your cut," Indigo announced. "This will make your cut feel better, and will help heal it fast."

"Okay," Sabrina agreed.

Indigo carefully rubbed the paste onto Sabrina's cut.

"That feels better," Sabrina smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Indigo smiled back. "My Mom taught me about Aiden Root."

"Well, Buttercup," Mrs. Hanshaw happily said to Indigo, "you've earned your first Buttercup badge - the Herbology Badge."

"Whoa!" the other Buttercups exclaimed in awe as Mrs. Hanshaw pinned the badge on Indigo's vest.

"Meanwhile, Princess Isabel, I have a badge for you as well," Mrs. Hanshaw announced as Isabel stepped forward. "This is the Overseas Pin for Enchancia. It is given to Buttercups visiting us from an overseas kingdom."

"Thank you," Isabel smiled as Mrs. Hanshaw pinned the pin on Isabel's vest, as the other Buttercups clapped.

As the Buttercups started their hike, Isabel walked next to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

"I was noticing that the three of you have a special badge I haven't seen before," Isabel said to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

"It's a Make Your Own Badge project the three of us came up with," Dorrie announced.

"The three of us live and work in Enchancia Castle," Abby pointed out.

"So, the three of us decided to do a Make Your Own Badge project ... for Enchancian Royal Service," Candice happily added.

"Mrs. Hanshaw came in and watched Dorrie, Candice, and Abby work in the castle," Sofia said as she walked up. "Mrs. Hanshaw was so impressed with their work that she approved the project."

"And I lent a hand by coming up with the design for the badge ... the Enchancian coat of arms," Amber proudly announced as she walked up.

As the hike continued, the Buttercups had an enjoyable time doing various projects, and earning badges in the process. It was a day which would be remembered for a long time.

 **June 9, 1866**

A week had passed since the Buttercup hike. At Enchancia Castle, it was a beautiful Saturday morning - a beautiful morning for the wedding of Wallace and Gwen. In Gwen's room, Dorrie and Candice were getting Gwen ready for the wedding. After helping Gwen into her wedding gown, Dorrie brushed Gwen's hair, as Candice took care of some last minute sewing to Gwen's wedding gown.

"I can't believe this day has finally arrived," Gwen said in happiness. "I want to thank the two of you for your help."

"We're happy to help," Dorrie smiled.

"... and to make your day as special as possible," Candice cheerfully added.

At that moment, a knock came at Gwen's door.

"Come in," Gwen invited.

The door opened, and in walked Violet.

"Everybody is ready for you, Gwen," Violet happily announced.

"We've better get out there, then," Gwen smiled as she, Dorrie, Candice, and Violet walked out of the room.

In a few minutes, the four arrived at the entrance to the castle ballroom where Sofia, Amber, Abby, and Calista were waiting. Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Amber, Abby, and Calista were Gwen's bridesmaids, while Violet was Gwen's Maid of Honor. Baileywick then walked up.

"We're ready, Mister Baileywick," Violet announced.

"Understood," Baileywick acknowledged as he made his way into the ballroom.

In a few moments, a small orchestra started playing the wedding march. At that same moment, Gwen, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Amber, Abby, and Calista walked into the ballroom. Everybody looked at Gwen in awe. She was one of the most beautiful brides they had ever seen.

The group soon reached the front of the ballroom where an alter had been set up. Waiting there was Wallace, Chef Andre, and King Roland. Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Amber, Abby, and Calista stepped off to the side, as Gwen stood next to Wallace.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Roland started, "one of the happy privileges of being King is the authority to perform marriages. We are gathered here to join Wallace and Gwen in holy matrimony. Who gives away this woman?"

"I do," Chef Andre proudly announced as he stepped forward.

"If there is anybody here who can show just cause why this couple should not be married, please let him or her speak now, or forever hold their peace," Roland requested.

Nobody said anything.

"Do you, Sir Wallace O'Toole, take this woman, Gwen Baker, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part?" Roland asked Wallace.

"I do," Wallace smiled.

"Do you, Gwen Baker, take this man, Wallace, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part?" Roland asked Gwen.

"I do," Gwen smiled.

"Please bring forth the rings," Roland requested.

The rings were brought up, and handed to Roland.

"Wallace," Roland started, "please place this ring on Gwen's finger, and say _Gwen, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion_."

Wallace placed the ring on Gwen's finger. "Gwen," Wallace smiled, "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion."

"Gwen," Roland again started, "please place this ring on Wallace's finger, and say _Wallace, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion_."

Gwen placed the ring on Wallace's finger. "Wallace," Gwen smiled, "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion."

"By the power invested in me by the Kingdom of Enchancia, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Roland smiled. "Wallace, you may kiss your bride."

Wallace and Gwen embraced as everybody clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Sir Wallace and Lady Gwen of House O'Toole," Roland announced.

Everybody in attendance clapped in celebration of the happy couple.

 **June 15, 1866**

It was a Friday afternoon at Royal Prep. In Miss Elodie's class, her students were awaiting her arrival. In a few moments, Miss Elodie walked into the classroom.

"Good afternoon, class," Miss Elodie cheerfully greeted her students. "Before we start, I have an announcement to make."

Everybody in the class sat at attention, waiting for Miss Elodie's news.

"As you know, this Sunday is Father's Day," Miss Elodie began. "Last year, it was a Dads and Daughters theme. It is tradition that on Father's Day, we rotate between a Dads and Daughters theme, and an all inclusive Father's Day theme, every other year. As you've already guessed, this year will be an all inclusive Father's Day ... with some new things added to make the all inclusive theme even more special."

"What new things, Miss Elodie?" Amber asked, curious.

"I'm glad you asked, Princess Amber," Miss Elodie smiled. "In addition to both daughters and sons being able to attend with their fathers, we will also include those among us who currently have no fathers."

Everybody in the class looked at Dorrie, Candice, and Isabel, knowing who Miss Elodie was talking about.

"Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice will be attending with King Erik of Corona," Miss Elodie announced. "As you know, King Erik has no children of his own, and since King Erik's family and the House of Cosmarune have always been close, King Erik looks upon Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice as the children he never had."

The students in class smiled at Dorrie and Candice, knowing that Dorrie and Candice often referred to King Erik as _Uncle Erik_.

"Also," Miss Elodie continued, "Princess Isabel will be attending with her grandfather, since her father and mother are now gone."

Everybody looked at Isabel with a mix of happiness and sadness, happy that Isabel would be able to attend, but also sad knowing that her parents had died at the hands of Shuriki.

"We will also have others joining us as well," Miss Elodie cheerfully announced. "Among those joining us will be King Magnus and his daughter, Princess Aileen."

The students smiled at Aileen, happy she could attend.

"We're going to have a wonderful time at the Enchanted Animal Park this Sunday," Miss Elodie smiled. "If you'll excuse me for a few minutes, I have to get some supplies for today's class."

As Miss Elodie left, some of the students walked up to where Dorrie, Candice, Isabel, and Aileen were sitting.

"The four of you are going to have a great time on Sunday," Kari smiled at Dorrie, Candice, Isabel, and Aileen.

"It's going to be nice having the four of you at the Enchanted Animal Park," Amber happily said to Dorrie, Candice, Isabel, and Aileen.

Hildegard then walked up, with Amber eying her with a bit of alarm, remembering the remark Hildegard made to Sofia the year before.

"Aileen," Hildegard started, "it's nice that you and King Magnus will be attending this year. Dorrie, Candice, Isabel - I think it's nice the three of you will be able to attend this year. I look forward to meeting King Erik and General Francisco. You're going to have a lovely time."

Hildegard then walked back to her seat, as Amber breathed a sigh of relief that Hildegard hadn't said anything to make Dorrie, Candice, and Isabel feel bad.

Miss Elodie then returned with a bunch of art supplies, and the class enjoyed a wonderful art class. After class, Miss Elodie approached Dorrie and Candice, and handed them an envelope.

"Would you please give this to Sir Wallace?" Miss Elodie requested.

"We'd be happy to," Dorrie smiled.

"Sir Wallace and Lady Gwen will be returning from their honeymoon this afternoon," Candice happily added.

"Then please give them my best wishes on their marriage," Miss Elodie said with a smile.

Later that afternoon, Dorrie and Candice arrived back at Enchancia Castle after attending school for the day. After changing into their maid uniforms for afternoon duties, Dorrie and Candice looked for Wallace. In a little while, they found Wallace having a conversation with Constable Miles.

"Sir Wallace," Dorrie started, "Candice and I have a letter for you from Royal Prep."

"Thank you, girls," Wallace smiled as he took the letter from Dorrie and Candice.

That evening, Wallace and Gwen had a sit down meeting with Timothy.

"Timothy," Wallace started in a gentle voice, "since you are now an O'Toole, that means you are a noble. Since you are now a noble, you've been offered a place at Royal Prep starting with the new school year."

"But what about my schooling at Hexley Hall?" Timothy asked, taken off guard.

"You'll be doing what Dorrie and Candice do," Gwen explained. "For part of the school day, you'll be attending Hexley Hall. For the other part of the school day, you'll be attending Royal Prep."

"Then I can live with that," Timothy responded, relieved that he wouldn't have to completely give up going to Hexley Hall.

"I realize this is going to be a huge transition for you," Wallace apologized to Timothy. "To make things easier for you, your mother and I are going to ask Dorrie and Candice to take you through the finer points of attending Royal Prep."

"I'd like that," Timothy smiled.

"There's something else," Wallace announced to Timothy. "The two of us have been invited to attend a Father's Day event this Sunday at the Enchanted Animal Park. Would you like to go?"

"I'd love to, Papa!" Timothy happily exclaimed.

Gwen looked at the touching scene, and smiled. Her, Wallace, and Timothy were becoming what Violet would call a _right little family_. The thought filled Gwen with happiness. It was going to be a wonderful life.

(End of Chapter 27).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", since we covered scouting in this chapter, I'm posting here a list of badges which can be awarded to male and female scouts in Enchancia.

Animal Science, Archeology, Archery, Architecture and Landscape Architecture, Art, Astronomy, Athletics, Baby Sitting, Backpacking, Basketry, Being Prepared, Bird Calling, Bird House Building, Bird Study, Boating, Bugling.

Camping, Canoeing, Carriage Maintenance, Cat Care, Chemistry, Chess, Citizenship in the Community, Citizenship in the Kingdom, Citizenship in the World, Climbing, Coin Collecting, Collections, Compass Reading, Cooking, Crime Prevention.

Disabilities Awareness, Diplomacy, Dog Care, Drafting, Dragon Spotting, Emergency Preparedness, Enchancia Business, Enchancia Cultures, Enchancia Heritage, Enchancia Labor, Engineering, Entrepreneurship, Environmental Science, Exploration.

Family Life, Farming, Fire Safety, First Aid, Fish and Wildlife Management, Fishing, Fly-Fishing, Forestry, Forms of Communication, Friendship Knot, Gardening, Genealogy, Geology, Golf, Good Deeds.

Herbology, Hiking, Home Repairs, Horsemanship (Flying), Horsemanship (Non-Flying), Insect Study, Inventing, Jagwin Spotting (associated with visiting Avalor), Journalism, Kayaking.

Law, Leadership, Leatherwork, Lifesaving, Make Your Own Badge (limit one per year), Mammal Study, Medicine, Metalwork, Money Management, Music, Nature.

Oceanography, Ogre Spotting, Overseas Pin (when visiting an overseas scout troop - each kingdom has it's own specific pin), Owl Keeping, Painting, Personal Fitness, Pets, Plant Science, Playwriting, Pottery, Public Health, Public Speaking, Pulp and Paper, Reading, Reptile and Amphibian Study, Rifle Shooting, Rope Making, Rowing.

Safety, Salesmanship, Scholarship, Scouting Heritage, Sculpture, Search and Rescue, Sewing, Signs and Signals and Codes, Skating, Sled Building, Small-Boat Sailing, Snow Sports, Soil and Water Conservation, Starstone Gathering, Steam Power, Sunflower Pin (for female scouts), Surveying, Sustainability, Swimming.

Tent Making, Textile, Theater Arts, Troll Spotting, Unicorn Spotting, Veterinary Medicine, Volunteering, Water Sports, Weather, Wilderness Survival, Wildflowers, Wood Carving, Wood Gathering, Woodwork, Writing.

 **Author's notes**

Amber, Baileywick, Chef Andre, Constable Miles, Jade, Kari, King Magnus, King Roland, Lucinda, Meg, Mrs. Hanshaw, Miss Elodie, Peg, Ruby, Sofia, and Violet are reoccurring characters from "Sofia the First". Meanwhile, Isabel's grandfather (General Francisco) is a reoccurring character from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

 _As Dorrie, Candice, and Isabel happily talked to each other as they walked the hall, they were watched by a temporary maid by the name of Felicia who was, in fact, a Voyager from Voyager Command's future. "Interesting how time works," Felicia happily thought to herself. "Dorrie, Candice, and Isabel are fast friends, and will continue that friendship when they become Voyagers. Dorrie and Candice will become Guardian Voyagers, while Isabel will become the new specialty Voyager in charge of royal history ... when Diana is promoted to Voyager Commissioner"_ \- this scene was an indulgence on my part. It shows the future a number of years from this point where Dorrie, Candice, and Isabel are Voyagers in their own right, and Diana has been promoted to Commissioner of Voyager Command. For more about Diana, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie".

Calista is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gone with the Wand".

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by _Skyrimfan_ for the "Sofia the First"/"Hansel and Gretel" crossover stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". King Erik Fitzherbert is the ruler of Corona after Eugene and Rapunzel have passed away. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use King Erik in this story, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

Lily and Indigo are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Caudronation Day".

Madam Collette is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Four's a Crowd".

Matilda Honey is a "Sofia the First" version of Matilda Honey from the "Matilda" books and movie.

Princess Isabel is from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", and "Elena of Avalor".

Sabrina O'Malley is an alternate version of the character seen in stories written by _theblindwriter95_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _theblindwriter95_. For more about the alternate version of Sabrina O'Malley, see Chapter 8 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Scarlett's adopted daughter, Faith, is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Scarlett's baby daughter, Skylar, is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story, and for the "Descendants, 2015" story "The Magical Circle" (the fact that Scarlett's daughter, and Elena of Avalor's Jaguin, share the same name is simply an interesting quirk of fate).

Shuriki is from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

Suzie Lorich is the woodcutter's daughter from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

The idea of Gwen getting the title of _Lady_ upon marrying Wallace was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ It was also the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ to give Wallace the last name of O'Toole, and the title of _Sir_.

The idea of Violet and King Erik having an eventual relationship was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene at Scarlett's palace with the former Witch Queen's heart was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied much of the dialog for that scene). I came up with the idea of the enchanted glass. Meanwhile, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie" for the back story about the heart.

Timothy is a character created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Wallace is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

Winter the fawn is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Winter's Gift".

 **Disclaimer**

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

King Erik Fitzherbert, and everything associated with him, are the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan_.

"Matilda" and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

Sabrina O'Malley, and everything associated to her, is the property of _theblindwriter95_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _theblindwriter95_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

Timothy and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell, Aiden Root, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Felicia, Princess Aileen, Valentina Androcasia, and the badge for Enchancian Royal Service.


	28. Father's Day

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts two days after Chapter 27 ended. As for future chapters, there will be a Mystic Isles storyline which will appear after this chapter, to be followed by a storyline which will be set in September which will have Timothy starting to attend Royal Prep.

 **Chapter 28: Father's Day**

 **June 17, 1866**

It was Father's Day Sunday at Cinnibar palace. Faith walked up to Scarlett who was holding Skylar with love as she smiled.

"Mom?" Faith asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Scarlett responded, kissing Skylar on the forehead as she sat down.

"There's a Father's Day celebration going on in Enchancia. I can't go, obviously," Faith said with a sigh.

"I know," Scarlett sadly agreed. "Imagine how hard it's going to be for your sister. Skylar's never met her dad."

"What do you mean? Hansel's been around here and there to visit," Faith pointed out.

"Yeah. Remember when I said that Hansel's her father? I lied," Scarlett admitted. "Kaulder is the father."

"What?!" Faith asked, stunned.

"I told everyone that Hansel's the father to protect Kaulder's oath," Scarlett revealed. "But, that's something we can discuss later. Why don't you tell me about your birth parents, Faith?"

"Of course," Faith complied. "My birth father was a baker, and my birth mother helped him make bread and rolls. They were good people - the best. I ... miss them."

Scarlett held Faith's hand in a supportive manner, seeing that Faith was becoming sad. At that moment, Simon walked in.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Queen Scarlett," Simon apologized. "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. If Princess Faith wouldn't mind, I'd be happy to take her out on the town today. I know I'm not a father in any way, shape, or form ... but I can be a good friend."

"I'd like that," Faith smiled in appreciation. "Thank you. I'll go get changed."

As Faith left, Scarlett smiled at Simon.

"Thank you for that," Scarlett happily said to Simon.

"You're welcome, Queen Scarlett," Simon responded. "I can only imagine that being immortal must be lonely at times for Faith ... and for you."

"We've seen too many people we love come and go, while we live on," Scarlett acknowledged on behalf of herself and Faith.

Simon nodded his head in understanding.

"I know that Faith appreciates the kindness you're showing her," Scarlett started. "It makes life less lonely."

 **Meanwhile, at the Enchanted Animal Park**

A group of flying carriages landed near the gates of the Enchanted Animal Park. As everybody stepped off of the carriages, those who were new to the park started looking around.

"Wow!" Timothy exclaimed in awe. "So this is the Enchanted Animal Park, Papa."

"It certainly is big," Wallace observed.

"I've heard of the Enchanted Animal Park," Dorrie commented. "But, this is my first time here."

"My first time as well," Candice added.

"Well, I'm glad I get to come along with you," King Erik smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "The two of you are like the daughters I never had."

"We love you, Uncle Erik," Dorrie smiled back as she and Candice hugged Erik.

"This is a most impressive place," Isabel's grandfather, Francisco, said to Isabel.

"It sure is, Abuelo!" Isabel exclaimed in glee. "I can't wait to see what kind of animals are inside."

"Francisco," Erik greeted Isabel's grandfather as he walked up. "It's good to see you again."

"And it's good to see you, King Erik," Francisco smiled.

"I take it the two of you know each other?" Roland asked Erik and Francisco as he walked up.

"Yes, Roland," Erik responded. "Francisco and I recently signed a trade deal between Corona and Avalor."

"It's a win-win situation for both kingdoms," Francisco explained. "Corona has products that will do well in Avalor, and Avalor has products that will do well in Corona."

"And Avaloran chocolate is to die for," Erik smiled.

"And, I must say, that chocolate from Corona is beyond excellent," Francisco praised.

A short distance away, Aileen and her father, King Magnus, stood talking to each other.

"Thank you, Dad, for bringing me here," Aileen happily said to Magnus.

"Anything for you, my precious one," Magnus smiled as he gently hugged Aileen.

A little way away from Aileen and Magnus, James was looking around when he spotted a familiar face.

"Zandar!" James joyfully called out.

"James!" Zandar happily responded as he raced over. "Ready for some Enchanted Animal Park fun?"

"You know it," James smiled.

"Everyone," Miss Elodie started as she walked up, "welcome to the Enchanted Animal Park. Lets get this wonderful day started, shall we?"

With that, Miss Elodie opened the gates as everybody stepped inside.

 **Elsewhere**

In the Village of Dunwitty, Lucinda and her father happily walked down a village street. As the two walked along having a pleasant conversation, those they passed smiled. It was nice seeing a father and daughter having a pleasant walk together.

A short while passed, and Lucinda and her father found themselves on the edge of the village in a wooded area. Lucinda spread out a picnic blanket on the ground, then started opening up a picnic basket she had with her.

"I've made all your favorites," Lucinda smiled at her father. "Corned beef sandwiches, potato salad, and for dessert, apple pie."

"This all looks so delicious," Lucinda's father happily said as Lucinda laid out the food. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Dad," Lucinda beamed with pride.

As Lucinda and her father ate, they watched two boys in the distance playing catch with their father.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a son?" Lucinda asked her father, curious.

"Can't say I have," Lucinda's father responded. "I've always been happy to have you as my daughter. I wouldn't trade you for ten sons. You make me proud every day, Lucinda. I'm blessed having you."

Lucinda and her father hugged each other in happiness.

Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle, Queen Miranda, Violet, Gwen, and Mrs. Murphy sat together in Miranda's study.

"I thought it would be nice if the four of us could get together from time to time," Miranda announced. "After all, we are all mothers. We could use these times to discuss ideas and concerns."

"I'd like that, milady," Violet acknowledged.

"As would I," Gwen added.

"And I," Mrs. Murphy also added.

"Good," Miranda smiled. "I thought we'd just get together this morning and have a casual chat."

As tea was served, the four women had a pleasant conversation.

"Violet," Miranda started, "Dorrie and Candice did an outstanding job on those chocolate and lemon bundt cakes the other day. They really went over well with our guests."

"You are too kind, milady," Violet blushed with pride.

"And Dawn," Miranda turned to Mrs. Murphy, "that was an outstanding idea Abby had for a pumpkin bundt cake. It was very well received."

"Thank you, Queen Miranda," Mrs. Murphy smiled.

"Dorrie, Candice, and Abby have been helping Timothy around the kitchen," Gwen happily announced. "They've been showing him their ways of doing things. Between them, and my Papa, Timothy has been learning a lot about cooking."

"I'm glad to hear that," Miranda smiled back. "How is Timothy doing otherwise?"

"He's still having trouble with remembering his past," Gwen answered. "However, in spite of that, he's really doing quite well. His grades at Hexley Hall are quite good, and he has a number of friends there."

"Including Samantha Cook," Violet said with a smile. "They make a sweet couple."

"That they do," Gwen agreed.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Queen Miranda," Mrs. Murphy remarked. "From what I've heard, Prince James won a music competition the other day at Royal Prep."

"We're all quite proud of him," Miranda said with pride. "It's nice that James is getting back to his musical roots. For the longest time, he stopped singing out of sadness over his birth mother's death."

"I remember that," Gwen recalled. "He took Queen Melinda's death quite hard."

"Queen Melinda would be happy to know that Prince James has started singing again," Violet added.

"That reminds me," Mrs. Murphy remarked as she pulled out an envelope. "I found this yesterday when I was going through a book in the castle library. I read a bit of it, and it appears to be directed at you, Queen Miranda."

"Interesting," Miranda remarked as she took the letter from Mrs. Murphy. Miranda then started reading the letter.

 _To Roland's new wife:_

 _I realize that sooner or later, Roland will remarry. I wanted to send you my greetings, and the hope that you, Roland, Amber, and James will have a happy life together. You'll find Roland to be a kind and loving husband. Amber can be a bit formal, but you'll find that deep down inside she will be a loyal and loving daughter. And James - my boy, James - is a happy go lucky young man who is very likable._

 _Please know that you have my blessing, and I'm very happy to know that Roland has found somebody to continue his life with. You must be a very special person indeed, since Roland would not just pick anybody to continue his life with._

 _With all my love, Queen Melinda of Enchancia._

As Miranda read the letter, a tear of happiness formed in her eye as Violet, Gwen, and Mrs. Murphy read the letter over Miranda's shoulder. Unknown to the four, the ghost of a woman was standing nearby - Queen Melinda.

" _You're a fine woman, Miranda,"_ Melinda thought to herself. _"This castle is blessed by your presence."_

 **Back at the Enchanted Animal Park**

Everybody was traveling by canoe on their way to see some of the animals living in the park. In the lead was Miss Elodie with her assistant, followed by King Roland and James, followed by Sofia and Amber. Close behind were King Erik, Dorrie, and Candice, along with Francisco and Isabel, King Henrik and Hildegard, King Oberlyn and Kari, Wallace and Timothy, King Magnus and Aileen, Raja Vijay and Lakshmi, and King Habib and Zandar.

As the canoes traveled along, some small animals with the face of a fox, and the body of a rabbit, became visible along the shore.

"Our first enchanted animal sighting of the day," Miss Elodie gleefully announced. "These are Foxhares."

"Amazing!" Isabel happily exclaimed from the canoe she was in.

"Fantastic!" Dorrie exclaimed from the the canoe she, Candice, and King Erik were in.

"I've never seen anything like them," Candice said, impressed.

As the canoes continued traveling along, a group of large animals with the face of a panda, and the body of a giraffe, became visible.

"And here we have a group of Pangiraffes," Miss Elodie announced.

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed, impressed.

"Wow!" Zandar said in awe.

"Lets row ashore," Miss Elodie suggested. "Once ashore, we can have our Father's Day picnic."

Everybody rowed their canoes ashore, and set up picnic blankets on the ground. Everybody then took out food from their picnic baskets, and enjoyed a pleasant Father's Day picnic.

After the picnic, Timothy decided to take a short walk. As Timothy was walking, he came across an animal who had the face of a monkey, and the body of a kangaroo. The animal slowly hopped over to Timothy, wanting to be friends. Timothy slowly held out his hand, letting the animal sniff it. The animal then let Timothy pet it. After a few moments, the animal hopped away.

"That was a Kangakey," Miss Elodie gently said to Timothy as she walked up.

"I'm sorry for petting it," Timothy apologized. "I know we're not suppose to touch the animals, but it seemed so friendly."

"Well, he came to you on his terms, and he wanted to be friendly," Miss Elodie smiled. "I think an exception can be made in this case."

"Thank you, Miss Elodie," Timothy smiled back.

"Lets get back to the group, shall we?" Miss Elodie suggested. "We're going to be having some picnic games in a few minutes."

 **In Cinnibar City**

Simon took Faith to a restaurant in the city where the two enjoyed a fine meal. As they ate, they had a conversation.

"I want to thank you for taking me out to dinner," Faith smiled at Simon. "This is nice. I feel almost normal."

"Anything you would like to talk about?" Simon asked in a supportive way.

"You have to know that Cinnibar is the first place I've stayed at for more than a few weeks," Faith confessed. "This is the first place in ages I've been able to think of as an actual home. The feeling is really quite nice."

"Sounds like you've found happiness," Simon smiled.

"I have," Faith happily agreed, before turning more somber. "There are other things I'd like to do, but me being immortal limits those things."

"What things?" Simon asked.

"Playing with other kids, and going to school," Faith answered. "But, that's out of the question. Me being immortal would make those things awkward. I'd stay the same age, while those around me would grow up and move on."

"Not necessarily," Simon pointed out. "I'm sure there are plenty of people out there who would accept you as you are, become your friend, and stay your friend. You'll never know if you don't try."

"You make it sound tempting," Faith mused.

"Why not give it a try?" Simon suggested. "I'm sure something could be arranged. If you like, I could bring up the subject with Queen Scarlett?"

Faith thought about it for a few moments, then answered. "I'd like that."

"Then consider it done," Simon smiled.

 **Wrapping things up at the Enchanted Animal Park**

Everybody at the Enchanted Animal Park had a good time playing picnic games, and singing some songs. The songs included a father/son/daughter version of the song that was sung at last year's Dads and Daughters Day gathering. Everybody was supportive of Timothy and Candice when they couldn't come up with anything (since Timothy had lost his memory of his birth father, and Candice only had Dorrie's memories of Dorrie's birth father). Dorrie sung about a time when her birth father had comforted her during a bad thunderstorm, Isabel sung about a time where her father played wild wild seas with her, and Aileen sung about a time where her and King Magnus had done a word game together.

As the time approached for everybody to leave, Dorrie, Candice, and King Erik, along with Timothy, Wallace, Isabel, Francisco, Aileen, and King Magnus walked over to the Imprint Tree. They each put their hand on the tree, and in a few moments, each hand print became a permanent part of the tree.

As everybody walked back to their flying carriages, Dorrie and Candice walked with King Erik.

"This was nice, girls," Erik smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "Perhaps we could get together more often? The two of you could visit me in Corona on occasion, and I could visit you at Enchancia Castle on occasion."

"That would be nice," Dorrie accepted with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Candice happily added.

 **That night at Scarlett's palace**

Faith was in her room when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," Faith invited.

The door opened, and in walked Scarlett.

"I heard you had a good time with Simon today," Scarlett smiled as she gently kissed Faith on the forehead.

"Yes," Faith smiled.

"Simon told me about the conversation the two of you had," Scarlett announced. "I've been thinking about it, and I agree that you should be with people more often."

"Even if I am immortal?" Faith asked.

"We all have a need for companionship," Scarlett said in a gentle voice. "Before you came here, you were on your own for so long. You need companionship, and I'm going to see that you have it. We'll make sure that people know about your immortality so it will be out in the open."

"Thank you, Mom," Faith said gratefully.

"I'm also going to make arrangements for you to attend school," Scarlett further announced. "And, to that end, I think you should attend both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep. You can spend one half of the day at Hexley Hall, and one half of the day at Royal Prep. That way, you'll get the best of both worlds."

"I really appreciate this, Mom," Faith said with a happy look on her face. "To be out in the world without hiding is a dream come true."

Scarlett smiled at Faith's happiness. It was a wonderful thing to behold.

 **Meanwhile, that night at Enchancia Castle**

In the castle observatory, James, Zandar, and Timothy were having a slumber party. As the three played boy games, and talked loud, Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, and Candice heard the boys from a lower floor of the castle.

"Boys," Amber joked.

"Sounds like they are having fun," Sofia smiled.

"Well, I think I'm off to bed," Amber announced. "I've got a busy day planned for tomorrow. I'm having some of the servants come in to redecorate my room."

"Good night, Amber," Sofia said as Amber walked off.

"Just to let you know, Sofia," Dorrie started, "Candice, Abby, and me will be dusting the Secret Library tomorrow. So, if you are looking for us tomorrow, you'll know where we'll be."

"Sounds good," Sofia happily acknowledged. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Sof," Candice smiled.

(End of Chapter 28).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we have a request by _Jolly Roger Brat_ to talk about the different types of Voyagers and what jobs they have.

First off, there are regular Voyagers who travel back and fourth in time patrolling time for mistakes in the time line. By the time of Dorrie and Candice, these regular Voyagers continue to live out in the field for the most part, living from place to place as they work to keep the time line free from mistakes. Among the most famous of these regular Voyagers are Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones seen in the "Voyagers!" TV series.

In addition to regular Voyagers, there are specialty Voyagers who patrol time. These specialty Voyagers each have a particular specialty. In "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", the most famous of these specialty Voyagers is Juliet (A.K.A. Princess Diana) whose specialty is to keep royal history on track. Juliet/Diana has a special advanced miniature device implanted inside of her which allows her to change her outward appearance when she travels to time periods where she would be known.

Among other specialty Voyagers is a slightly older Dixie McCall (from "Emergency") who is a specialty Voyager in charge of keeping medical history on track, and a retired Kate Lawrence (from "Family") who is a specialty Voyager in charge of keeping classical musical history on track. Recently (from Chapter 14 of "Dorrie: Book Two"), an adult Nancy Oleson (from "Little House on the Prairie") has been promoted to a specialty Voyager in charge of keeping magical history on track.

In "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", we have Violet as an undercover Voyager assigned to Enchancia Castle. Undercover Voyagers live permanently in important time zones, with each undercover Voyager responsible for keeping his or her time zone on track. In Voyager Command's future, these undercover Voyagers will eventually be known as Guardian Voyagers, under the command of an adult Jeffrey Jones.

There are Voyagers who are scholars who travel back and fourth through time studying and recording historical events. There is also a chief Voyager (called a Commissioner) who overseas all Voyager operations.

There are also Voyager monitoring stations set up in various time zones, and manned by Voyagers. A monitoring station monitors activity in the time zone to which it is attached, and also acts as a home away from home for traveling Voyagers. One such monitoring station (somewhat alluded to in Chapter 2 of my story "Glimpses") is located in 2030 New York City inside the building which houses Rand Industries.

As you might expect, there are support Voyager personnel who live at Voyager Command. These support Voyager personnel include those who monitor time for mistakes that crop up, those who man the Voyager Time Ship _Greenwich_ (a mobile command center which helps out during missions of extreme urgency), teachers who teach new generations of Voyagers, and engineering staff who keep Voyager equipment in good operating condition.

 **Author's notes**

Amber, Gwen, Hildegard, James, Kari, King Habib, King Henrik, King Magnus, King Oberlyn, King Roland, Lakshmi, Lucinda, Miss Elodie, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Violet, and Zander are reoccurring characters from "Sofia the First".

Abby's parents: the name of Abby's father (Glenn) and the name of Abby's mother (Dawn) were both established in Chapter 26 of my story "Dorrie".

Abuelo: Spanish for _Grandfather_ (for Grandmother, the word is _Abuela_ ).

 _Aileen sung about a time where her and King Magnus had done a word game together_ \- inspired by a statement by King Magnus in Chapter 7 of _Jolly Roger Brat's_ story "The Missing Memory Mystery".

 _Everybody was supportive of Timothy and Candice when they couldn't come up with anything (since Timothy had lost his memory of his birth father, and Candice only had Dorrie's memories of Dorrie's birth father)_ \- inspired by an idea suggested by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Francisco and Isabel are originally from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

Hansel is from "Hansel & Gretel" Witch Hunters".

I came up with a fourth enchanted animal which did not get used in this chapter - an animal called a Tibear (with the face of a bear, and the body of a tiger).

" _I hear congratulations are in order, Queen Miranda," Mrs. Murphy remarked. "From what I've heard, Prince James won a music competition the other day at Royal Prep". "We're all quite proud of him," Miranda said with pride. "It's nice that James is getting back to his musical roots. For the longest time, he stopped singing out of sadness over his birth mother's death"_ \- this is a reference to stories written by _Jolly Roger Brat_.

 _Isabel sung about a time where her father played wild wild seas with her_ \- inspired by the talk Elena and Isabel had in the "Elena of Avalor" episode "A Day to Remember".

Kaulder is from "The Last Witch Hunter". Kaulder also appeared in Chapters 46-48 of my story "Dorrie".

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by _Skyrimfan_ for the "Sofia the First"/"Hansel and Gretel" crossover stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". King Erik Fitzherbert is the ruler of Corona after Eugene and Rapunzel have passed away. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use King Erik in this story, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

Queen Melinda is an original character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Raja Vijay (Lakshmi's father) is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Dads and Daughters Day".

Rand Industries is originally from "Girl Meets World".

Samantha "Sam" Cook and Timothy Baker O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Scarlett's adopted daughter, Faith, is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments". For more about Faith being immortal, see Chapter 46 of my story "Dorrie".

Scarlett's baby daughter, Skylar, is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story, and for the "Descendants, 2015" story "The Magical Circle" (the fact that Scarlett's daughter, and Elena of Avalor's Jaguin, share the same name is simply an interesting quirk of fate).

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story.

The Enchanted Animal Park is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Dads and Daughters Day".

The idea for Father's Day at Cinnibar palace was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied much of the dialog for that scene). I added in the part about Faith's birth parents, and the part where Simon offers to take Faith on the town.

The Imprint Tree is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Dads and Daughters Day".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

Wallace is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

" _Well, I think I'm off to bed," Amber announced. "I've got a busy day planned for tomorrow. I'm having some of the servants come in to redecorate my room"_ \- this is a reference to an early scene in the "Sofia the First" special "The Mystic Isles".

 **Disclaimer**

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Emergency!" and everything associated with it © Mark VII Limited, and Universal Studios.

"Family" and everything associated with it © Icarus Productions, Spelling-Goldberg Productions, Columbia Pictures Television, and Sony Pictures Television.

"Girl Meets World" and everything associated with it © Michael Jacobs Productions, It's a Laugh Productions, and Disney Channel.

"Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters" and everything associated with it © Paramount Pictures, and Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures.

King Erik Fitzherbert, and everything associated with him, are the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan_.

"Little House on the Prairie" and everything associated with it © Ed Friendly Productions, NBC, Worldvision Enterprises, CBS Television Distribution, and NBC Universal International Television Distribution.

"Little House: A New Beginning" and everything associated with it © Ed Friendly Productions, NBC, Worldvision Enterprises, CBS Television Distribution, and NBC Universal International Television Distribution.

Queen Melinda and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Last Witch Hunter" and everything associated with it © Summit Entertainment, Atmosphere Productions, One Race Films, Goldmann Pictures, and Lionsgate.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Dawn Murphy, Dorrie Cooper, Foxhares, Glenn Murphy, Kangakeys, Pangiraffes, Princess Aileen, and Tibears.


	29. The Mystic Isles (Part One)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts one day after Chapter 28 ended.

 **Chapter 29: The Mystic Isles (Part One)**

 **June 18, 1866**

It was a lovely Monday morning at Enchancia Castle. The castle children were home today, with both Royal Prep and Hexley Hall closed until Wednesday when final exams for the school year would take place.

In Amber's room, Amber was laying on her bed as two male servants were adjusting a tapestry on one of the walls.

"Move it a little over that way," Amber directed. "No, move it back over that way. No, just take it down."

As the two male servants took down the tapestry, and carried it out into the hall, Amber noticed a fancy tile on the wall she hadn't seen before.

"That's strange," Amber remarked to herself. "I've never noticed this tile before. The tapestry must have been covering it. And why is there only _one_ tile?"

Amber got up, and walked over to the wall. Amber then pressed the tile, and the wall swung open, revealing a hidden passage. Amber walked into the hidden passage as the wall closed behind her.

"A hidden passage!" Amber exclaimed in awe. "This would have made a good hiding spot when I was little."

Amber started walking along the hidden passage, then walked down a stairway until she came to a chamber surrounded by water.

"What is this place?" Amber asked herself, puzzled.

Suddenly, Amber heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"Gotta hide," Amber said, worried, as she scampered against a wall.

As the footsteps got closer and closer, a figure suddenly appeared - Sofia.

"Sofia?!" Amber exclaimed, taken off guard. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sofia questioned Amber.

"I found a secret passage that led me here," Amber explained. "What is this place?"

"You shouldn't be here," Sofia said, becoming annoyed. "You have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Amber huffed. "I want to know what is going on."

Sofia's amulet started glowing blue, as the boat to the Secret Library appeared. Sofia tried to hide her amulet before Amber could see what was going on, but it was too late. Amber had already seen Sofia's amulet glow, and the boat approaching.

"Did your amulet just glow?" Amber asked, shocked. "And did it summon that boat? Is your amulet ... magical?"

"I really have to go," Sofia said as she climbed into the boat. "You have to leave."

"Not a chance," Amber said as she climbed into the boat with Sofia. "I want to know what is going on here."

As the boat headed toward the Secret Library, Sofia reluctantly told Amber about the Secret Library, and her being the Story Keeper.

 **At the Secret Library**

Sofia and Amber stepped off of the boat, and headed up the stairs to the Secret Library. Sofia used her key to open the door, then she and Amber stepped inside to see Dorrie, Candice, and Abby dusting on the ground level.

"What the?!" Amber exclaimed in shock as she saw Dorrie, Candice, and Abby. "You told the three of them about this place, but you didn't tell me, your sister, about it?!"

"Well ... it's complicated," Sofia said with a nervous laugh.

"And I suppose they have magical amulets, too?!" Amber demanded to know about Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

"Darn!" Dorrie said in disgust as she face palmed herself. "Why don't we just take out a full page ad in _Enchancia Today_ and spill the beans about everything?!"

"You _do_ have magical amulets!" Amber said in shock to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby

"Who's going to show up next?" Abby whispered to Candice. "Queen Miranda? Or perhaps King Roland?"

"Calm down, everyone," Sofia suggested. "I'm sure we can work this out."

"How can we?" Amber scoffed at Sofia. "You trusted Dorrie, Candice, and Abby with the secret of this place, yet you left me out. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"No disrespect was intended, Amber," Candice gently said. "But we couldn't have everybody knowing about this place. What would happen if the wrong people knew about this place?".

"Well, you do make a good point," Amber admitted. "I forgive all of you ... this time."

Sofia sighed in relief as the library lit up, and a book flew down toward them.

"What's that?" Amber wanted to know.

"The library is picking out a book that needs to be finished," Sofia answered. "Sit down, and everything will be explained."

Amber sat down with Sofia, while Dorrie, Candice, and Abby stood behind them. The book then hovered before them, and opened up.

"The Tale of the Crystal Masters," Amber read. "That sounds incredible."

The narrator then started speaking.

" _High above the highest clouds, past the bluest moon, float the legendary Mystic Isles."_

"Mr. Cedric told me about the Mystic Isles," Sofia remarked. "He says that all magic comes from there."

" _The Mystic Isles are made up of countless floating islands. Each one is home to different magical creatures and objects. For centuries, Crystal Masters on the Isle of Crystals have peacefully grown magic crystals for wizards everywhere to use in their scepters, wands, and amulets. But one Crystal Master has a wicked plan to grow crystals on the other Mystic Isles. Doing this will drain the magic from all the creatures living there, forever."_

The narrator then stopped.

"Wait?!" Amber exclaimed. "That's the end of the story?!"

"Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and I will have to go out and find an ending for this story," Sofia explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Amber asked, excited. "Let's go!"

"That's not a good idea," Sofia warned. "It could be dangerous."

"You're letting Dorrie, Candice, and Abby go," Amber pointed out.

"I'm Story Keeper, and Dorrie, Candice, and Abby are my assistants," Sofia told Amber. "We've been trained. You haven't."

"Fine!" Amber said in disgust. "I'll go back to my quiet, boring life! All I wanted was to get a magical amulet like the four of you so I can have magical adventures, too!"

"I don't think she's going to take no for an answer," Dorrie said to Sofia.

"Okay, you can come along, Amber, this one time," Sofia relented. "But remember, we're going there to help find an ending to the book, and nothing more."

"Of course," Amber agreed in a fake way. "Now, how do we get there?".

At that moment, the library's elevator slowly floated down.

"That's how," Sofia said, pointing to the elevator. "That's the enchanted elevator. It must be here to take us to the Mystic Isles."

Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby climbed about the enchanted elevator, and then it slowly flew upward and out of the Secret Library. In a few minutes, it landed in a field of giant dandelions.

"I thought the Mystic Isles were in the sky," Amber said, puzzled. "Where have we landed?"

"There must be a way to get to the Mystic Isles from here," Sofia reasoned as she, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby climbed off of the elevator. The elevator then slowly flew away.

"Well, there goes our ride," Amber remarked. "Now what?"

Suddenly, a young woman stepped out from the giant dandelions, and introduced herself as Prisma who explained that she use to be a Crystal Master until her sister, Azurine, took her powers away.

"Azurine must be the evil Crystal Master we've been sent to stop," Amber remarked as Prisma noticed Sofia's amulet.

"Is your amulet magical?" Prisma asked Sofia.

"It is," Sofia revealed.

"We can get to the Mystic Isles if you use your amulet to summon unicorns," Prisma explained.

Sofia concentrated, and soon six unicorns flew down to them.

"Why have you summoned us?" one of the unicorns asked. "Do you seek passage to the Mystic Isles?"

"Yes, we do," Sofia answered.

"That unicorn talked!" Amber gasped.

"All animals from the Mystic Isles are able to talk," Prisma informed Amber.

Prisma, Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby climbed aboard the unicorns. The unicorns then took flight, heading toward the Mystic Isles. Unknown to the group, Scarlett had been watching the group from a distance.

"Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby each wear an amulet," Scarlett said to herself. "I can track them using their amulets. I'll be able to visit the Mystic Islands again."

 **Arriving on the Mystic Isles**

The unicorns flew Prisma, Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby into the sky. As they flew higher and higher, they traveled between thick clouds which closed behind them. In a little while, the Mystic Isles came into view. As they got closer, everybody stared in wonder at the beauty of the Mystic Isles. Before long, they landed on the Isle of Unicorns. After everybody had dismounted the unicorns, the unicorns flew away.

"Can we go to the Isle of Wishes?" Amber asked. "I'd like to make a wish, and it rhymes with _panulet_."

"Maybe later," Sofia responded, trying to get Amber's mind off of the subject.

"Oh, unicorns!" Amber called out to a group of nearby unicorns, hoping to get a ride. The unicorns ignored her.

"Oh, Amber!" Prisma started. "I'm sure my sister will be watching the skies, and would see us flying in. I'm afraid we'll have to walk."

"Well, I guess you're right," Amber had to admit.

At that moment, a young male unicorn raced up. He was going so fast that he bumped into a tree, poking his horn into the tree in the process.

"Are you okay?" Sofia asked the unicorn.

"Fear not, dear maiden," the unicorn answered. "I was simply testing my new wings."

"New wings?" Amber asked.

"Flying unicorns get their wings when they reach a certain age," the unicorn explained. "Specifically, my age."

The unicorn struggled to free himself from the tree, but had no luck. Sofia and Dorrie raced over, and after considerable effort, managed to free the unicorn.

"Oh, sweet freedom!" the unicorn cried out, relieved to be free. "Thank you so much. I will repay you. I swear by the magic of my horn that I, Skye the unicorn, vow to accompany you ..."

"Princess Sofia," Sofia introduced herself.

"Lady Dorrie," Dorrie introduced herself.

"And this is my sister, Princess Amber," Sofia started. "And this is Lady Candice, Abby Murphy, and Prisma."

"I will serve all of you as your totally devoted helper, now and forever," Skye declared.

"We're heading to the Isle of Crystals," Sofia announced.

"Then I shall lead you there," Skye said as he tried to fly, but lost his balance and hit the ground with a thud.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Candice exclaimed in sympathy as she raced over to Skye.

"Perhaps I should walk," Skye suggested, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Sofia reassured Skye. "We can all walk together."

Everybody started walking, visiting a number of islands connected by bridges. In a little while, they reached the bridge which led to the Isle of Dancing Deserts.

"We get across this island, and we'll reach the Isle of Crystals!" Prisma gleefully exclaimed.

"Onward, through the Isle of Dancing Deserts!" Skye proclaimed as everybody crossed the bridge.

 **Crossing the desert**

Everybody crossed over to the Isle of Dancing Deserts, and looked in awe at the purple and pink sand that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"I don't understand," Amber started. "How is this a dancing desert?"

"These wondrous magic sands will show you anything you want them to," Prisma explained.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Skye said. "Good sands, show me a dragon."

The sands conjured up a dragon, which roared at everybody, causing everybody to cringe.

"Back, o sandy reptile!" Skye commanded. "You are scaring my ladies!"

The dragon disappeared into the sand.

"Oh, I know!" Sofia exclaimed. "Show me a castle!"

The sands conjured up a castle.

"Hey! That looks just like our castle," Amber observed. "There's my room."

"I know this is all quite magical, but we really have to be going," Prisma pointed out. "The magic will soon be gone if we don't stop Azurine. Sands, please show us the way to the Isle of Crystals."

A mound of sand picked up everybody, and started traveling forward. As the mound of sand approached the bridge to the Isle of Crystals, Amber had a thought.

"Wait! I didn't get to ask the sands for anything!" Amber exclaimed as the mound of sand stopped. "Show me a magic jewel."

A pile of sand appeared near Amber.

"There's nothing there!" Amber exclaimed, disappointed.

"We really should be pressing on," Prisma suggested.

"There must be a magic jewel over there, or why would the sands show it to us?" Amber pondered as she raced over to the pile of sand, and started digging. Soon, Amber dug up an orange crystal. "So sparkly. I told you! Oh, I bet you're magical, just like Sofia's amulet. I wish to be invisible."

Nothing happened.

"I wish to grow ... really big!" Amber commanded.

Again, nothing happened.

"Please, Amber! We must be going!" Prisma said with urgency.

"Okay, coming," Amber said as she took the crystal, and joined everybody making their way toward the bridge.

"Just over this bridge is my beautiful crystal home!" Prisma exclaimed in glee.

 **A new friend ... and discoveries**

As everybody crossed the bridge, Amber became angry that the crystal wasn't giving her any powers. In a fit of rage, Amber hit the crystal against the bridge three times. Suddenly, the bridge started breaking apart. Before anybody knew it, Sofia fell through a crack.

A winged man suddenly flew up and caught Sofia, as Dorrie, Candice, and Abby used their wands to magically transport themselves and everybody else to safety. As everybody made it to safety, the bridge totally broke apart.

"Thank you," Sofia said gratefully to the winged man. "You saved me."

"My name is Orion," the winged man introduced himself. "I am a Wind Walker, and a Protector of the Mystic Isles."

"A Protector?" Sofia asked.

"The Protectors keep everybody in the Isles from harm's way ... when I'm not around, of course!" Skye boasted.

"Well, that broken bridge could have caused a lot of harm," Amber pointed out. "You should talk to whoever built it."

"It's your magic stone that caused the trouble," Orion explained. "That is a shatter stone. If you strike something with it three times, this powerful stone will magically shatter it."

"But I found it in the sand," Amber said, "looking so harmless and dazzling."

"Actually, shatter stones come from another Isle," Orion further explained. "We Protectors thought it safest to store them here, in the Dancing Desert. Sand cannot break, since it is already broken."

"Sounds like you have to leave the stone here, Amber," Sofia suggested.

"Oh, fine," Amber relented as she placed the stone back in the sand.

"Now I must go," Orion announced. "There is a dangerous Crystal Master on the loose, and I have to find her."

"We're looking for her, too!" Sofia exclaimed.

At that moment, Prisma, who was standing in the background, looked worried as she covered her head with her cloak, trying to keep out of Orion's sight.

"Dorrie," Candice whispered. "Why is Prisma covering her head like that?"

"Good question," Dorrie whispered back. "If time travel has taught us anything, it's that not everybody is who they appear to be. Remember the Visitors?"

"Point taken," Candice agreed in a whisper. "We should keep a closer eye on Prisma, just to be safe."

Sofia and Orion continued talking.

"I'm the Story Keeper, and it's my job to stop her," Sofia said about the dangerous Crystal Master.

"Of course! The Story Keeper!" Orion exclaimed in awe. "I was wondering what beings from the Ever Realm were doing here?".

"The Ever Realm?" Abby asked, curious.

"That's what we in the Isles call your world," Orion explained.

"We are bound for the Isle of Crystals, my good man, to search for this villain" Skye announced.

"I have just come from that Isle, and did not find her there," Orion reported. "But please keep a lookout. This Crystal Master presents a grave threat to our Isles."

Orion then flew off.

"I don't understand," Sofia said, puzzled. "If Azurine isn't on the Isle of Crystal, then where could she be?"

"My sister is cunning," Prisma pointed out. "She must have hid from Orion, or tricked him somehow. I'm sure she must be on the Isle of Crystals. We must hurry."

"This bridge is gone!" Skye exclaimed. "How do we cross over to the Isle of Crystals?"

"Amber!" Sofia said in disgust.

"I just wanted a special crystal of my own!" Amber said, trying to defend herself.

"Nobel sands, please show us another way to the Isle of Crystals," Skye commanded.

A mound of sand appeared, and started taking everybody toward another island.

 **Giants ... and manners**

In a little while, the mound of sand took everybody to a bridge that led to another island. Everybody walked across the bridge, and started looking around.

"What island are we on now? The Isle of Mess?" Amber asked, not impressed.

"This is the Isle of Rompkins," Prisma explained, not impressed herself.

Suddenly, a group of male giants grabbed everybody, and started carrying everybody off.

"Guests!" one of the giants exclaimed happily.

"We never get guests," another of the giants pointed out.

The giants took everybody to a giant table, and sat them down hard.

"We're so happy you came!" Harumph, leader of the Rompkins, said in glee. "Let's smash a toast!" Harumph said as he slammed down a wooden mug of drink, smashing it in the process.

"Let us go at once!" Skye demanded.

"We have an urgent mission we have to attend to," Dorrie pointed out.

"It's true," Sofia spoke up. "We're on a really important journey."

"We really have to leave," Prisma added.

"Why does everybody always have to leave?!" the giants exclaimed as they started crying.

"Nobody even stays long enough to try this on," Harumph sadly said as he brought out a beautiful crown.

"Ooh! What is that?" Amber asked, curious.

"That's the crown of our Queen," Harumph answered.

"Oh, I love it!" Amber exclaimed in glee as she grabbed the crown, and put it on. "It's so wonderfully shiny!"

"We forgot to say that once you put the crown on, you become our Queen," one of the giants pointed out.

"Oh, snap!" another of the giants started. "We also forgot to say that once you put on the crown, you're our Queen forever!"

"What?!" Amber said in shock. "I can't stay here forever!"

"Our Queen!" the giants chanted as they banged giant logs. "Our Queen forever!"

"I have an idea," Sofia said as the giants continued their chanting and log banging. She then turned to them. "Excuse me! Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!"

The giants stopped in their tracks.

"Thank you. Now, do you have any idea why nobody wants to come to your Isle?" Sofia asked.

"No," one of the giants answered.

"No, not one clue," another of the giants added.

"Because you're too rough," Sofia informed them.

"We don't mean to bash and smash so much, miss," one of the giants pointed out.

"That's why you should let your Queen help you," Sofia suggested.

"What?!" Amber asked in shock.

"Our Queen can help us?" one of the giants asked.

"That's right," Sofia started. "Let your Queen help you to become calmer, daintier Rompkins."

"Oh, yes!" Amber said, figuring out what Sofia was doing. "And, in return, you let me and everybody else go."

"Well, as much as it will break our hearts, we will allow you to depart," the giants agreed.

Amber set about teaching the Rompkins a variety of manners. It took the Rompkins a little while to get the hang of manners, but eventually they got it.

"Here you are," Harumph said as he opened a gate. "You can go."

"Thank you," Sofia remarked. "I guess it's goodbye, then."

"So long big fellows," Prisma said.

"Fare thee well, friends," Skye added.

"Bye Queen Queen," Harumph sadly said. "Crack - that's my heart breaking."

A tear formed in Amber's eye as she and the others walked away from the Rompkins.

 **Arriving at the Isle of Crystals**

In a little while, everybody found a bridge which led to the Isle of Crystals. They then crossed the bridge.

"At long last, the Isle of Crystals!" Skye happily exclaimed.

"Oh, we made it!" Prisma gleefully said. "My beautiful crystal home!"

"Dorrie, Candice," Abby whispered. "Did you see Prisma try to hide from Orion back on the Isle of Dancing Deserts?"

"We saw," Dorrie whispered back.

"Something doesn't exactly smell right about this," Candice added in a whisper. "Now that we're here on the Isle of Crystals, we've better be prepared for anything ... just in case."

"Agreed," Dorrie and Abby whispered.

"Oh! Look at that!" Amber said in amazement. "A crystal butterfly."

"There's Azurine's farm!" Prisma said as everybody looked off in the distance.

"Where's the wicked Crystal Master?" Sofia asked. "All I see is a lady farmer."

"That's Azurine," Prisma informed Sofia. "My sister may look sweet and innocent, but I promise you, she is not!"

Prisma then looked up at a tower on Azurine's farm.

"That's where my sister locked up my Terra Crystal," Prisma announced.

"What's a Terra Crystal?" Sofia asked.

"It's the tool that Crystal Masters use to make crystals," Prisma answered. "I must have it if I'm going to stop Azurine."

"I will get the Terra Crystal for my Princess," Skye said to Sofia as he tried to fly, but lost his balance and landed with a thud in a stream.

"Skye? Are you okay?" Sofia asked, concerned.

"I was not harmed ... much," Skye admitted, embarrassed. "But, perhaps, somebody else should fetch the crystal."

At that moment, a crystal bird flew overhead.

"I know!" Sofia announced. "I'll change into a crystal bird, fly into the tower, and get the Terra Crystal."

"That's an excellent plan!" Prisma said in glee.

Sofia transformed into a crystal bird, and flew into the tower as Dorrie, Candice, and Abby moved closer to Azurine's farm, leaving Amber, Skye, and Prisma alone. In a few minutes, Sofia flew out of the tower, carrying the Terra Crystal. However, the crystal was too heavy for Sofia, and she dropped it a few feet from the farm as she got stuck in a fence.

Everybody looked in horror as Azurine saw Sofia as a crystal bird, and walked over to her.

"Don't worry," Azurine reassured Sofia. "I'll get you free."

In a few moments, Azurine gently freed Sofia, and Sofia flew away.

"Hey!" Dorrie exclaimed in shock.

"We've been played!" Candice declared.

"Quite professionally," Abby added. "Azurine's not evil at all."

" _Why would an evil Crystal Master be so kind?"_ Sofia thought to herself as she flew off. _"Something is wrong here."_

"Amber," Prisma began. "My sister is trying to act nice to throw us off. If you fetch me my crystal, I'll make you an amulet of your very own."

"Consider it done," Amber complied as she raced toward the crystal.

Sofia changed back into herself as Dorrie, Candice, and Abby raced up. At that same moment, Amber raced up, and grabbed Prisma's Terra Crystal.

"Amber, stop!" Sofia exclaimed, worried.

"Don't give Prisma the crystal!" Dorrie urged.

"Don't be silly!" Amber scoffed. "Azurine is faking being nice to throw us off. I have to get the crystal to Prisma. And besides, Prisma says she'll make me my own amulet."

"Amber! Don't do it!" Candice pleaded.

Amber raced over to Prisma with the crystal.

"Thank you Amber, so very much," Prisma gratefully said as she took the crystal from Amber. Prisma then pointed the crystal at the ground, and said "Crystalo" as she transformed into her true Crystal Master self. Prisma then said "Crystalo" once again, and a crystal throne grew out of the ground.

"Oh! It feels good to be my old self again!" Prisma said, pleased. "Now the magic of the Mystic Isles will be all mine!"

"Wait! You're the evil Crystal Master?!" Sofia asked Prisma in shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to have mislead you," Prisma apologized in a fake way. "It was the only way I could get my crystal back, and carry out my plan to get the magic of the Mystic Isles for myself."

"Prisma?" Azurine asked in shock as she raced up.

"Hello, sister dear," Prisma smiled in a wicked way as she pointed her Terra Crystal at Azurine. "Crystalo."

Azurine was suddenly encased in a ball made up of crystal fibers. Prisma then used her powers to pull Azurine's wand from Azurine's hand. Everybody gasped.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sofia demanded to know.

"Well, I'll tell you," Prisma started. "When we were little crystal kids, Azurine was always the star. Everybody came to her for crystals, while they turned up their noses at my crystals. Well, now that Azurine is out of the picture, people will have to come to me for crystals. I'll be in control."

"You can't go through with this, Prisma!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Well, yes I can, silly girl," Prisma retorted. "And, before I forget, here's that amulet I promised you, Amber. After all, I owe this all to you. Crystalo."

A green amulet suddenly appeared around Amber's neck.

"I never wanted any of this to happen!" Amber exclaimed in shock.

"You should have thought of that before," Prisma mocked. "And now it is time for all of you to go. Crystalo."

A large hole suddenly opened up beneath Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and Skye, plunging them downward.

(To be continued in Chapter 30).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", a sneak peek of a storyline by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ which will appear starting with Chapter 31 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

"Somebody! Help me!" Sam cried out.

"That's Sam!" Timothy exclaimed as he quickly stood up. "The Order of the Wand kidnapped her! I have to save her!"

Timothy then ran outside.

"Wait, Timothy!" Dorrie warned. "It could be a trap!"

Outside the school, Sam was being dragged off.

"Timothy!" Sam yelled, scared.

"Let the girl go, Grimtrix!" Timothy demanded as he pulled out his training wand.

"Now, Greylock, use the Dream Crystal I gave you to send this young hero wannabe to the World of Sweet Dreams!" Grimtrix ordered. "Make Morpheus hold him in his arms eternally!"

 **Author's notes**

 _Enchancia Today_ is a newspaper which was mentioned in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Amulet and the Anthem".

" _Good question," Dorrie whispered back. "If time travel has taught us anything, it's that not everybody is who they appear to be. Remember the Visitors?"_ \- Dorrie is referring to her and Candice time traveling with Violet, who is a Voyager. Meanwhile, the Visitors is a reference to the NBC-TV mini-series "V", it's sequel mini-series "V - The Final Battle", and the TV series which followed "V" and "V - The Final Battle". Dorrie and Candice would know about the Visitors from time traveling with Violet.

Samantha "Sam" Cook and Timothy Baker O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby each wear an amulet," Scarlett said to herself. "I can track them using their amulets. I'll be able to visit the Mystic Islands again"_ \- adding Scarlett to this chapter was the idea of _Ben10Man_. For more about Scarlett's history with the Mystic Isles, see Chapter 24 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

Voyager is from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

 **Disclaimer**

Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"V" and everything associated with it © Kenneth Johnson Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC.

"V - The Final Battle" and everything associated with it © Blatt-Singer Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC.

"V - The Series" and everything associated with it © Daniel H. Blatt-Robert Singer Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC.

"V" (ABC remake) and everything associated with it © The Scott Peters Company, HD Films, Warner Brothers Television, and ABC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, and Dorrie Cooper.


	30. The Mystic Isles (Part Two)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts at the point where Chapter 29 ended. Be advised that in this chapter, we're changing things around.

 **Chapter 30: The Mystic Isles (Part Two)**

 **Falling**

"Oh, I'm so sorry to have mislead you," Prisma apologized in a fake way. "It was the only way I could get my crystal back, and carry out my plan to get the magic of the Mystic Isles for myself."

"Prisma?" Azurine asked in shock as she raced up.

"Hello, sister dear," Prisma smiled in a wicked way as she pointed her Terra Crystal at Azurine. "Crystalo."

Azurine was suddenly encased in a ball made up of crystal fibers. Prisma then used her powers to pull Azurine's wand from Azurine's hand. Everybody gasped.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sofia demanded to know.

"Well, I'll tell you," Prisma started. "When we were little crystal kids, Azurine was always the star. Everybody came to her for crystals, while they turned up their noses at my crystals. Well, now that Azurine is out of the picture, people will have to come to me for crystals. I'll be in control."

"You can't go through with this, Prisma!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Well, yes I can, silly girl," Prisma retorted. "And, before I forget, here's that amulet I promised you, Amber. After all, I owe this all to you. Crystalo."

A green amulet suddenly appeared around Amber's neck.

"I never wanted any of this to happen!" Amber exclaimed in shock.

"You should have thought of that before," Prisma mocked. "And now it is time for all of you to go. Crystalo."

A large hole suddenly opened up beneath Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and Skye, plunging them downward. As everybody fell, Candice started thinking to herself.

" _I don't have a choice!"_ Candice thought. _"I'll have to transform."_

Candice concentrated, and in a few moments she transformed into ... a giant white dragon.

"Quickly, everybody!" Candice yelled. "Get on my back!"

Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Abby, and Skye jumped on Candice's back.

"Candice?!" Dorrie exclaimed in shock. "Is that ... you?"

"I'll explain later," Candice started. "Right now, we have to land. Hang on."

In a few moments, the ground appeared below them. Candice outstretched her dragon wings, and swooped in for a landing. Candice then slowed down, and gently landed on the ground as everybody got off of her back. Candice concentrated, and transformed back into herself.

"Candice ... how?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"And why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Amber asked.

"When Maleficent created me, she threw her DNA into the mix," Candice explained. "She can transform into a dragon, and so can I. As for why I never told any of you about this, well ... I didn't want ... to ... frighten anybody. Some people judge so easily. I didn't want to be an outcast because I'm different."

"Oh, Candice," Dorrie gently said as she hugged Candice. "I don't ever want you to be frightened of showing your abilities. People who would judge you will come to understand that transforming into a giant dragon is part of who you are."

"Thank you for that," Candice said with a tear of happiness in her eye.

"Well, I think that's an impressive ability," Amber smiled at Candice. "In fact, I think you and Dorrie should make it part of your magic act. People would come from miles away to see such an impressive display."

"Amber's right," Sofia agreed. "But right now, how are we going to get back to the Mystic Isles?"

"Well, that's easy," Amber happily said. "Candice can fly us there."

"The problem is that we're back in our world," Candice pointed out. "Flying - easy. Finding the Mystic Isles - not so easy. Anybody got a road map?"

 **Meanwhile, on the Mystic Islands**

Orion flew backwards when he saw a glimpse of red in the distance and flew down to see Scarlett sharpening her sword. She then perked up and smiled at him, sheathing her sword in the scabbard attached to her belt.

"Well, we meet once again, Scarlett Warrior," Orion said as Scarlett nodded.

"So it would seem," Scarlett acknowledged.

"How did you make your way back to the Mystic Isles?" Orion wondered.

"Remember those girls you met earlier on the Isle of Dancing Deserts?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes?"

"They're my apprentices," Scarlett announced. "Those amulets around their necks are my creations. I made them so that others could follow in my footsteps as Protectors of the Ever Realm. I have the ability to track them through their amulets, which is how I found my way back here."

Scarlett then inhaled deeply and sighed in content. "Oh, how I've missed that feeling of breathing in the wondrous air here."

"So you've been trying to recruit Protectors for your world?" Orion asked, curious.

"Two hundred years can make you lonely. You long for others like you," Scarlett admitted. "But, enough of that. I've better be checking on my apprentices."

Scarlett held her amulet, and concentrated. Scarlett then got a worried look on her face.

"They are back in the Ever Realm," Scarlett reported. "How did that happen?"

"I smell the work of that evil Crystal Master!" Orion exclaimed. "Can you take me to your apprentices?"

"Yes," Scarlett answered as she transformed into a hawk.

Scarlett then started flying, with Orion following her.

 **Help arrives**

Back where Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and Skye were at, a discussion was taking place.

"This is terrible, just terrible!" Amber declared.

"Don't worry, Amber," Candice said in a reassuring voice. "We'll find a way to stop Prisma."

"No, not that!" Amber pointed out. "My amulet doesn't have any magic at all!"

"That's what you're worried about?!" Sofia shot at Amber. "Prisma's going to take all the magic away from the Isles, and you helped her!"

"I made an honest mistake, Sofia!" Amber shot back. "I thought Prisma was our friend."

"We told you not to give her the Terra Crystal," Dorrie remembered. "But you just had to get a magic amulet for yourself."

"That's the thing!" Amber complained. "It isn't magical! I want to fly! I want to grow big!"

Nothing happened.

"See? It doesn't have any power!" Amber continued.

"My good ladies, I fear we do not have time to waste discussing how Prisma got her crystal back," Skye reminded everybody.

"That's right," Amber admitted. "We need to focus on what's important."

"Yes," Sofia agreed. "Like getting the Terra Crystal back from Prisma!"

"No, like getting out of here!" Amber exclaimed. "We can't possibly stop Prisma!"

"We have to try!" Sofia said, angry. "We can't leave until we've given this story a happy ending!"

"And I say we need a happy ending!" Amber retorted. "We need to get back home while we still can!"

"Amber, stop thinking only about yourself!" Sofia said, annoyed. "What about all those creatures who will lose their magic?"

"They have those ... those Protectors to help them, don't they?" Amber pondered. "Like that man we met. The one with the wings."

"You mean Orion?" Skye asked.

"Yes!" Amber answered. "Isn't he supposed to take care of problems like this?"

At that moment, Orion flew down, followed by Scarlett as a hawk. Orion and Scarlett landed, and Scarlett transformed into her human self.

"Orion! Scarlett!" Sofia exclaimed, relieved. "Are we glad to see the two of you!"

Sofia explained how Prisma had tricked them, and how Prisma now had her Terra Crystal. Sofia also explained how Prisma was now holding Azurine prisoner.

"We must stop her!" Orion declared. "But there are too many of you for me to take back to the Mystic Isles."

"Not a problem!" Dorrie smiled as she and Abby raised their wands, and said "Broomakis Appearo."

Dorrie and Abby's brooms magically appeared as Candice concentrated, and transformed into a giant white dragon.

"You are full of surprises, girl!" Scarlett said to Candice, impressed. "I had a feeling there was a card you were keeping under your sleeve."

Dorrie and Sofia mounted Dorrie's broom, while Abby and Amber mounted Abby's broom. Skye then climbed onto Candice's back.

"Let's go!" Orion ordered as he took flight, and Scarlett transformed back into a hawk. Everybody then followed Orion.

"Don't worry, Skye," Candice said in a reassuring voice. "I'll give you a gentle ride. Just hold on with your legs and feet, and everything will be okay."

 **Back on the Isle of Crystals**

On the Isle of Crystals, Prisma transformed Azurine's tower into a purple crystal castle.

"Isn't this lovely?" Prisma asked Azurine. "Far nicer than your plain old tower."

"Prisma, I am begging you," Azurine pleaded. "Please don't harm the Isles!"

"Oh, but Azurine, I'm so happy with my plan!" Prisma said in glee. "Crystalo!"

Prisma then created crystal orbs with images of the other Isles within them. "There. I can see all the Mystic Isles, each one of them bursting with magic. Magic I can use to grow crystals more powerful than any you ever made!"

"But then the creatures living on the Isles will lose all their powers!" Azurine pointed out, frightened.

"True, true," Prisma admitted. "But just think how impressed all those sorcerers will be once they see the magic crystals I'll grow. Starting right on the Isle of Unicorns!"

"No, Prisma, no!" Azurine begged.

"Crystalo!" Prisma commanded as she waved her Terra Crystal.

On the Isle of Unicorns, all the horns and wings vanished from the unicorns. At that same moment, Orion, Scarlett, Dorrie, Sofia, Abby, Amber, Candice, and Skye landed on the Isle of Crystals. Scarlett transformed back into her human form, and Skye jumped off of Candice's back. Candice then transformed back into her human form. Suddenly, Skye's wings and horn started fading.

"I feel funny ..." Skye said, taken off guard.

"Skye, your horn!" Candice exclaimed in shock. "Your wings!"

Skye looked at his reflection in a puddle.

"Am I seeing things?" Skye gasped, as his wings and horn vanished completely. "Or rather ... not seeing things?"

"It must be Prisma," Amber reasoned.

"She's growing crystals on your Isle!" Sofia said to Skye.

"Now I have lost my wings, before I've even learned how to use them," Skye sadly said.

"Don't worry," Candice assured Skye. "We'll stop Prisma somehow."

"Candice is right," Sofia agreed. "We'll reverse what's happened here."

Suddenly, Orion's wings faded away.

"Oh, no!" Dorrie cried out. "Prisma must have affected your Isle too, Orion."

"I need to get back and warn the other Protectors ... before it's too late," Orion said. "But how?"

At that moment, Harumph emerged with a horse drawn wagon.

"I've been looking for you, my Queen Queen," Harumph said to Amber. "I thought all of you might need a ride."

"I can use that to get back to the other Protectors," Orion said.

"Then take it," Harumph agreed.

"Scarlett, we'll need all the Protectors we can get," Orion pointed out. "And since you don't come from the Isles, your powers will be unaffected by Prisma's mischief."

"I'll be with you in a minute," Scarlett said to Orion as she walked over to Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and Skye. "I need to go with Orion. I can't ask you in all good conscious to take on Prisma. She's too powerful."

"You don't have to ask, Scarlett," Sofia smiled. "We willingly volunteer. We've come this far, and we'll see it to the end."

"That's my brave ones," Scarlett said, pleased. "You have my blessing. Good luck to you. Good luck to us all."

"One thing to remember - if you break Prisma's Terra Crysta, it will stop Prisma, and undo all the damage that Prisma has done with it," Orion pointed out.

Scarlett and Orion then sped off on the horse drawn wagon.

"I will accompany you," Harumph said to Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and Skye. Suddenly, Harumph shrunk down to the size of a midget.

"Oh, no, Harumph!" Amber cried out. "Prisma must have affected your people as well."

"I'm ... teeny!" Harumph wept.

"Oh, Harumph," Amber sadly said.

"This isn't right," Sofia commented unhappily.

"We can't let Prisma do this to our friends!" Abby exclaimed.

"She won't get away with this!" Sofia declared. "We'll stop her ... somehow."

Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Skye, and Harumph started walking toward Azurine's farm. Unknown to the seven of them, Prisma was watching them through one of her crystals.

"Isn't that adorable?" Prisma commented. "Those dear girls think that just because they escaped my crystal vortex, they can somehow stop me? That really makes me giggle!"

"Laugh all you want, Prisma," Azurine warned. "But I think maybe those girls can stop you!"

"With what?" Prisma asked with a laugh. "A sister who thinks only of herself? A unicorn who can't fly? A giant who's downright tiny? Three young witches who still have years of learning ahead of them? A purple clad Princess? I almost feel sorry for them."

As Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Skye, and Harumph continued to walk, Harumph tried to move a log, but couldn't.

"This would've been easy, back when I was the big wig," Harumph cried as Skye helped him over the log.

"Wait!" Amber stepped in front of the group. "Going back to face Prisma is not a good idea!"

"Amber, look at Harumph," Sofia declared. "Can't you see how unhappy he is? Don't you want to help him?"

"Of course I do!" Amber added. "It's just ..."

"Just what?" Abby asked. "The Rompkins need you. You're their Queen, and they need you! You know it's the right thing to do!"

"I want to help him!" Amber admitted. "To help everyone here, but ... I'm not sure I can. I'm starting to think there's a reason all of you get to work for the Secret Library and have special amulets, while I don't."

Amber stopped for a moment, then continued.

"Every day I watch you give your all to those in need," Amber admitted. "Every day you make things better with your good deeds. You're the ones who take care of what needs to be done. That's not who I am, and I'm embarrassed. I've caused nothing but trouble today. I've only thought of myself. All of you do so much, and I do so little."

"I wouldn't say that," Candice gently said to Amber.

"Candice is right, Amber," Sofia started. "There have been many times I've seen you do the right thing."

"You have?" Amber asked, unsure of herself.

"Yes," Sofia answered. "You saved Dad and James from the Jade Jaguar. You went after Mom when you thought she was taken by Sealians. You helped fix Cleo and Hildegard's friendship. And I remember when Candice was laid up with a cold for a few days, and you looked in on her ... even bringing her meals."

"I guess there were times when I put others first." Amber realized.

"So you'll stay?" Dorrie asked.

"I will," Amber promised. "I'm going to help our friends! And I promise this time that I won't get distracted by amulets or magical stones!"

"Stones ..." Sofia remembered. "That's it, Amber! The Shatter Stones!"

"From the Dancing Desert?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. They can shatter anything, remember?" Candice smiled. "If we can get one, we can use it to shatter Prisma's Terra Crystal!"

"Orion said that would stop her!" Amber recalled. "And undo the damage she's done!"

"I will grow big again?" Harumph asked.

"And I will regain my wings!" Skye happily responded.

"Skye, which way to the Isle of Dancing Deserts?" Sofia wanted to know.

"Ah, follow me, my ladies!" Skye joyfully announced.

"We'll see about that!" Prisma spat as she watched Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Skye, and Harumph from her crystal castle.

 **The Protectors on guard**

Orion and Scarlett managed to make it to the Protectors crystal palace. Once there, Orion and Scarlett met with the other Protectors.

"There's widespread disruption across the Mystic Isles," Garish the giant reported. "Unicorns have lost their horns and wings, the Rompkins have been shrunk down in size, and the witches of the Isle of Witches have lost their powers. Some of our Protectors, including Orion here, have been affected as well."

"We have to stop this!" Vega, a winged female Protector, exclaimed.

"It's already being taken care of," Scarlett reported. "My apprentices from the Ever Realm are traveling to deal with Prisma as we speak."

"Apprentices?" Garish asked.

"From Enchancia," Scarlett answered, "led by Princess Sofia."

"Are you sure about this?" Chrysta, a winged fairy-type Protector asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Chrysta, I've been doing this for longer than you've been alive. I think you can trust me on this one," Scarlett declared.

 **Fighting Prisma**

As Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Skye, and Harumph reached the Isle of Dancing Deserts, sharp crystals sprung up around them.

"It's Prisma!" Amber exclaimed. "She must know we're here!"

"We're trapped!" Sofia said in shock.

"That takes care of those trouble making fools," Prisma said as she watched the situation from her crystal castle. "Now I can focus on growing magic crystals."

Prisma turned her attention to the other Isles. Meanwhile, Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Skye, and Harumph were trapped behind the sharp crystals that Prisma had created.

"Oh noble sands," Skye requested, "please knock down these crystals."

A mound of sand rose up, but wasn't able to do anything since Prisma was already draining the power from the Isle of Dancing Deserts. Sofia looked past the sharp crystals, and noticed an orange glow in the distance.

"That must be a Shatter Stone," Sofia theorized. "Orion said that the Shatter Stones didn't originally come from this Isle, so their magic hasn't been affected yet. If I could get over there, I could use it to get us out of here."

"But how are you going to get over there, Sofia?" Amber wanted to know.

"I have an idea," Sofia announced as she clutched her amulet. "I wish to be small."

Sofia then shrunk down in size, and she climbed through the sharp crystals.

"I wish to be big again," Sofia requested as her amulet restored her to full size. Sofia then raced over to where the orange glow was coming from, dug up a Shatter Crystal, and returned. "I'm getting all of you out of there."

Sofia raised up the Shatter Stone, and hit the sharp crystals with it three times. The sharp crystals broke apart, freeing everybody in the process.

"Let's go stop Prisma!" Sofia ordered.

In a little while, Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Skye, and Harumph snuck into Prisma's crystal castle.

"Skye, Harumph," Sofia whispered, "stay out of sight. Dorrie, Candice and Abby, come with me."

"And I'll distract Prisma," Amber announced in a whisper.

As Skye and Harumph hid, and Dorrie, Candice and Abby followed Sofia, Amber walked up behind Prisma.

"Oh, there you are!" Amber huffed at Prisma. "The supposedly best Crystal Master in the land."

"Amber?!" Prisma exclaimed, taken off guard. "How did you get here?"

"I have some complaints about this amulet you made," Amber complained.

"Huh. I must admit, I thought if anyone could escape my crystal trap, it'd be your sister," Prisma commented.

"Well, it was me," Amber declared. "I just had to show you that this amulet is defective. You said it would be magical, but it doesn't do anything. I haven't gotten one special power!"

"I never said I would give you a special power," Prisma pointed out.

"Why?" Amber asked, annoyed. "Because you can't? Oh, because you're not talented enough?"

"Ha!" Prisma scoffed. "I am the most talented Crystal Master there ever was!"

"Prove it," Amber dared Prisma. "Give this some real magic."

"Alright then," Prisma said as waved her Terra Crystal. "Crystalo!"

Amber's amulet started glowing.

"It glows?" Amber said, unimpressed. "You expect me to be impressed with a glorified night light?"

As Prisma was distracted by Amber, Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby snuck over to the crystal fiber ball that Azurine was trapped in. Sofia raised the Shatter Stone, and hit the ball three times, smashing the ball open and freeing Azurine.

"Hey!" Prisma said in anger. "I'll fix you brats!"

As Prisma raised her Terra Crystal, Candice raised her hand and said "and now I command, Terra Crystal to my hand!"

The Terra Crystal flew into Candice's hand.

"What?!" Prisma exclaimed in shock. "If anything happens to that Terra Crystal, everything I've done will be undone."

"Yeah, we know that," Candice smirked as she handed the crystal to Sofia. "Smash it!"

"My pleasure," Sofia smiled as she hit the Terra Crystal three times with the Shatter Stone, causing the Terra Crystal to break apart.

"No!" Prisma cried out in horror as she changed back to her non-Crystal Master form. At the same time, Skye got his horn and wings back, while Harumph transformed back into a giant.

"Prisma," Azurine started as she walked up, "I place you under arrest for crimes against the Mystic Isles."

"You'll have to catch me first!" Prisma shouted as she ran off.

"My Princess," Skye said to Sofia. "Climb on my back. I'll run after her."

As Skye and Sofia ran after Prisma, Dorrie and Abby held out their hands and said "Broomakis Appearo" as their brooms appeared in their hands. Dorrie and Abby then mounted their brooms, and joined in the pursuit.

"And what about us?" Amber asked Candice.

"Come outside with me," Candice requested.

"What do I do, my Queen Queen?" Harumph asked Amber.

"Stay here and help Azurine for a while," Amber responded. "I'm sure she'll need help getting things back in order."

Candice led Amber outside. Candice then concentrated, and turned into a giant white dragon.

"Climb on, Amber," Candice instructed. "Let's go get us a runaway troublemaker."

Meanwhile, Skye, Sofia, Dorrie, and Abby were in hot pursuit of Prisma.

"We are gaining on the evil-doer!" Skye announced, unaware that he was rising into the air.

"Not only that, Skye," Sofia smiled. "You're flying!"

"What?" Skye said in amazement as he looked down. "The ground is no longer touching my hooves? I am! I'm flying! Look at me, look at me, I'm flying! And not only that, we have caught up to the evil-doer. Hold on, my Princess!"

Skye flew through some vines as he closed in on Prisma, who had reached the edge of the Isle of Crystals. Dorrie and Abby managed to pull the vines from Skye, and the four closed in on Prisma, who slipped and fell over the edge of the Isle. Prisma managed to grab hold of the edge, hanging on for dear life.

At that same time, Candice, with Amber on her back, flew up and hovered behind Prisma. Candice then grabbed Prisma with her dragon mouth, and flung Prisma on the ground in front of Skye, Sofia, Dorrie, and Abby. Candice then landed, as Amber got out of Candice's back. Candice concentrated, and returned to her human form.

"Ladies, I must inform you that we are not alone," Skye announced, looking up.

A group of winged Protectors, including Orion and Vega, landed in front of Sofia, Skye, Dorrie, Abby, Candice, and Amber. Scarlett, as a hawk, also landed, then changed into her human form.

 **Capture ... and reward**

"It's Orion!" Sofia said in glee.

"And the Protectors!" Skye happily added.

"Right on time," Dorrie said, relieved.

"Greetings," Orion smiled. "Excellent work. We will take custody of your prisoner now."

"Prisoner?!" Prisma exclaimed in disgust. "I am nobody's prisoner! I am the greatest Crystal Master who ever lived!"

"That's debatable," Vega mocked.

A flying carriage with a caged compartment arrived. Scarlett then placed Prisma in the caged compartment, and locked the door.

"Well, that takes care of that," Orion stated. "But we need to place her somewhere to ensure she will never harm the Mystic Isles again."

"I've got the perfect place in mind," Scarlett smiled as she turned to Prisma with a glare. "You're going to Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals."

"A prison on the Ever Realm?!" Prisma gulped.

Scarlett nodded hatefully. "May God have mercy on your soul."

The flying carriage and its driver then flew off. Amber then approached Scarlett with a nervous look as Scarlett looked at her.

"Sofia, during our time here, has talked to me about her amulet," Amber revealed. "So, you created Sofia's amulet?"

"That is correct," Scarlett stated. "And I suppose you would like your own as well?"

"That would be nice," Amber said with a smile as Scarlett smiled back.

"Unfortunately, it'll take three years to make one of those as powerful as Sofia's," Scarlett explained.

"But you created amulets for Dorrie, Candice, and Abby as well," Sofia pointed out. "Those only took you a few days."

"Yes, I did. But those amulets are different from your amulet," Scarlett started. "Your amulet now allows you to pick and choose from a large number of original abilities. Their amulets only allow them to receive copies of other peoples abilities every so often. I did add to their amulets, as a consolation, the magical ability to enhance their natural magical skills."

"So, that's why I can bring fourth my staff without having to transform into White Maleficent?" Candice asked, curious.

"Yes," Scarlet smiled, before turning back to Sofia and Amber. "Plus, Sofia's amulet is a Maruvian relic. I don't have any Maruvian supplies to make an amulet for you at the moment, Amber."

Scarlett then put a hand on Amber's shoulder. "You're just going to have to wait until you are older, Amber. But don't worry. I'll have yours tailor-made for you."

"Thanks," Amber said gratefully as Scarlett smiled.

"I have a confession to make to the five of you," Scarlett said to Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby. "About two hundred years ago, when I first discovered the Mystic Isles, I was recruited to be the first of the human Protectors."

"But wait. I see you every few days or so and I've never seen you with a bracelet like Orion and the other Protectors wear," Dorrie pointed out.

Scarlett nodded and pulled a ruby band out of her pouch. "They are called enchantlets. This is my enchantlet. I only use it for emergencies. I choose rather to rely on my own abilities and I've put my own company together for Protector business."

"Where is this going?" Candice asked, sensing something important was about to happen.

"You see, girls, one Protector isn't enough for all of the Ever Realm, even if that Protector is me. But five Protectors ... that just might do," Scarlett announced.

"It would be my honor," Sofia smiled.

"Well, count me in!" Amber said, excited.

"It would be my pleasure, Scarlett," Dorrie said as she bowed and Scarlett nodded.

"I would be happy to provide my assistance as well," Candice accepted.

"And you, Miss Murphy?" Scarlett asked.

Abby rubbed her hands together nervously as Scarlett gave her reassuring smile. "Okay, Scarlett."

"Glad you girls see things my way," Scarlett happily said. "I'll let you know when we begin training."

"Are you sure I'm ready for this, Scarlett? I mean, I only joined our little group very recently," Abby asked, nervous.

Scarlett leaned down to Abby and put a hand on Abby's shoulder and gave a smile. "We all face challenges we're not prepared for. The challenges themselves are not important. What matters is how we face them."

"I understand," Abby acknowledged.

Scarlett then turned to Orion and Vega. "If you don't mind I'll bring along my friends Colette and Hematite to assist in Dorrie, Candice, and Abby's training. They're actually very powerful witches themselves. I'm sure they'd love to see the Mystic Isles."

"As long as we keep in touch more often from now on, Scarlett," Vega said as Scarlett nodded.

"Most definitely, Vega. I feel I need to get back to my roots," Scarlett said as she clamped her enchantlet around her upper right arm, just above the start of her glove.

"Scarlett," Orion said as he stepped forward, "here is a gift for you. This is a Locater Gem. It will show you the way back to the Mystic Isles."

Orion put the gem on Scarlett's enchantlet. The gem then melded with Scarlett's enchantlet.

"Thank you," Scarlett said gratefully.

"Girls," Orion said to Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby, "when you earn your enchantlets, and gain experience as Protectors, you'll each get a Locater Gem of your own someday."

"Orion?" Sofia asked. "Who will train Amber and I?"

"I'll put you in the hands of one of our best Protectors - Chrysta," Orion answered.

" _Oh, great!"_ Chrysta thought to herself, annoyed. _"Fancy party Princesses. That's all I need!"_

"Give them a chance," Vega said as she walked up to Chrysta. "I know that look on your face. You're already judging them. But go in with an open mind. Princess Sofia and Princess Amber might just surprise you."

"Skye," Orion started, "would you be so kind as to show Scarlett's apprentices back to the Ever Realm?".

"It would be my honor," Skye accepted. He then turned to Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby. "But before I show you the way back to the Ever Realm, I think a proper tour of the Mystic Isles is in order. We can stop by the Isle of Fairies. Ooh, ooh! Or how about the Isle of Wishes? And I must show you the Isle of Mermaids."

Sofia climbed on Skye's back, Dorrie and Abby mounted their brooms, and Candice transformed into a giant white dragon with Amber climbing on her back. As the six flew around the Mystic Isles, they were quite happy. They had helped to save the Mystic Isles, and everything was right with the world.

(End of Chapter 30).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", another sneak peek of a storyline by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ which will appear starting with Chapter 31 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

"James, do you have the snacks?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, Sof, I got them," James answered.

"Candice, do you have the map to Fairyardia?" Sofia wanted to know.

"Yes I do," Candice acknowledged.

"Dorrie, do you have the Dream Crystal with Timothy still inside it?" Sofia wanted to know.

"Yes I do, Sofia," Dorrie confirmed.

"Excellent," Sofia responded. "Now, off we go."

"What do the four of you think you're doing up?" Violet asked as she and King Roland walked in.

"Do you know what this is, Dad?" James asked as he took the crystal from Dorrie, and showed it to his father.

"A Dream Crystal!" Roland exclaimed. "I've heard about them, but I've never actually seen one!"

"And is that Timothy locked within it?" Violet asked, concerned.

"Yes, Mom, it is," Candice answered.

"That is why we need to go to Fairyardia," Dorrie spoke up. "We need Jeremiah and his Scepter of Justice to release Timothy from the World of Dreams".

"Okay, you may go," Violet said as Roland nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you, Violet!" Sofia exclaimed gratefully. "Oh, please don't tell Chef Andre, Gwen, or Wallace about Timothy being trapped."

"I understand, my lady," Violet reassured Sofia. "You don't want them to worry."

 **Author's notes**

 _"Are you sure about this?" Chrysta, a winged fairy-type Protector asked, raising an eyebrow. "Chrysta, I've been doing this for longer than you've been alive. I think you can trust me on this one," Scarlett declared_ \- this was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied the dialog).

Broomakis Appearo: a spell I came up with for this chapter.

 _Candice raised her hand and said "and now I command, Terra Crystal to my hand!"_ \- this is a variation of _"and now I command, wand to my hand!"_ from "Disney Descendants".

Chrysta and Garish are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector". It was decided to bring them into this chapter since they would have been around in the background during the earlier episode "The Mystic Isles".

Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, and Timothy Baker O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

In the _Capture ... and reward_ section of this chapter, most of the original storyline there was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided a lot of the dialog for it). I threw in the idea of Locater Stones, and the brief part with Chrysta and Vega.

 _Orion flew backwards when he saw a glimpse of red in the distance and flew down to see Scarlett sharpening her sword. She then perked up and smiled at him, sheathing her sword in the scabbard attached to her belt_ \- this scene was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided much of the dialog for this scene). I added the part with Scarlett checking on Sofia and company, and transforming into a hawk.

" _So, that's why I can bring fourth my staff without having to transform into White Maleficent?" Candice asked, curious_ \- this is a reference to something that happened in Chapter 24 of "Dorrie: Book Two". Meanwhile, for more about how Candice can transform into White Maleficent, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie".

The Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is an original location created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

" _Well, I think that's an impressive ability," Amber smiled at Candice. "In fact, I think you and Dorrie should make it part of your magic act. People would come from miles away to see such an impressive display"_ \- readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember that Dorrie and Candice, in addition to their other duties, are the royal magicians of Enchancia.

" _Yes," Scarlet smiled, before turning back to Sofia and Amber. "Plus, Sofia's amulet is a Maruvian relic. I don't have any Maruvian supplies to make an amulet for you at the moment, Amber"_ \- Maruvian is a reference to Maru which has been mentioned in both "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

" _Yes," Sofia answered. "You saved Dad and James from the Jade Jaguar. You went after Mom when you thought she was taken by Sealians. You helped fix Cleo and Hildegard's friendship. And I remember when Candice was laid up with a cold for a few days, and you looked in on her ... even bringing her meals"_ \- no, the thing about Candice having a cold never appeared in "Dorrie" or "Dorrie: Book Two". It was something I came up with for this chapter to show what kind of strong behind the scenes friendship Amber and Candice have.

 **Disclaimer**

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

I only own Abby Murphy, Broomakis Appearo, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, and Locater Gems.


	31. Events Unfolding

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts the August after Chapter 30 ended.

 **Chapter 31: Events Unfolding**

 **Recollections**

Personal diary entry of Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper (Sunday, August 25, 1866).

 _It's been a memorable summer. Sofia, Amber, and James spent a week at Camp Wilderwood, with James getting along better this time around. Meanwhile, Candice, Abby and I spent a week at witch camp with Lucinda, Adair, Valentina, Lisa, Sam, Lily, and Indigo. It was Abby, Lisa, and Sam's first time at witch camp, and they enjoyed themselves very much._

 _The summer wasn't all fun and games. For Sofia, Amber, Candice, Abby and I, we spent a part of the summer being trained as Protectors. To say it wasn't easy was an understatement._

Flashback:

One night soon after their adventure on the Mystic Isles, Dorrie and Candice were in Dorrie's room when they saw Scarlett standing in the corner with a serious look on her face.

"We start tomorrow," Scarlett announced.

"Protector training?" Dorrie wondered.

"No. Baking cookies," Scarlett said sarcastically. "Just so you're aware this will push you to your limits. I'm going to give you one chance and one chance only to back down from this. Because this will be the most rigorous experience of your young lives."

"No way," Candice said confidently. "I said that I would take this on and I'm going to. I don't care what lies ahead, that enchantlet will be mine."

"I'm with my twin here," Dorrie said. "Bring it on."

"I thought so," Scarlett acknowledged.

End of flashback.

 _Scarlett was very serious that night. We later found out she had something on her mind._

Flashback:

Scarlett rubbed her hands together and took a deep sigh as Colette and Hematite came up to her sides as they waited for Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

"Why are you nervous?" Colette asked. "You've been wanting this for so long. Since before either of us were born even."

"I'm not nervous about training them to be Protectors. I'm nervous about stepping foot on the Isle of Witches," Scarlett responded. "You see, the Witch Queen Renita that gave up her immortality to curse me was one of the original immigrants who came to the Ever Realm from the Isle of Witches. I had slaughtered so many of their kind and, in a way, caused the death of one of their original immigrants."

"Um, Scarlett, it's been a long time since then," Hematite pointed out, putting a hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "The witch community has all but forgiven you for your past mistakes. In fact, your two best friends who happen to be your Royal Steward and Royal Sorceress are witches."

"That's different," Scarlett started. "You're from the Ever Realm like I am. This is the original witch community from the Mystic Isles. I'm not certain that I'll be welcome there. I've been having nightmares over this paranoia lately since I agreed to train Dorrie, Candice, and Abby."

Scarlett then sighed and sat down, burying her face in her knees.

"So that's why you've been losing sleep for the past few days," Colette realized.

"Colette!" Hematite scolded, crossing her arms.

"Sorry. Not the point," Colette apologized.

"It's for this reason that I dared not step foot on the Isle of Witches during my twenty year stay on the Mystic Isles," Scarlett confessed.

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby then rode up on unicorns.

End of flashback.

 _It turns out Scarlett had nothing to be concerned about. The inhabitants of the Isle of Witches welcomed Scarlett with open arms, and had forgiven her for her past. Candice, Abby, and I then got started on our training._

Flashback:

Scarlett got a stern look on her face before sticking out her hand. "Now before we get started, hand me your wands."

"Excuse me?" Dorrie asked, puzzled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you think that you'd just magic your way through this?" Scarlett asked. "I don't think so. I didn't get that luxury when I was being trained and I'm not giving it to you either."

"But Scarlett, a wand is a witch's identity," Dorrie pointed out.

"This is a test of your full abilities, young lady," Scarlett explained. "There will be times when you won't have this thing to protect you. A Protector is prepared for any situation."

Candice begrudgingly handed Scarlett her wand, followed by Abby and finally by Dorrie.

"You'll get these back once you've earned your enchantlets. And I'm also forbidding you from using your amulet powers. I don't want you to have any unfair advantages."

Candice then stretched out her hand, and made her staff appear.

"You'll be wanting this as well," Candice grudgingly said as she handed the staff to Scarlett.

"Thank you," Scarlett said as she took Candice's staff. "And no incantations from Maleficent's spell book. And, no transforming ... you or Dorrie."

"Yes, Scarlett," Candice and Dorrie said, disappointed.

End of flashback.

 _Candice, Abby and I were sent into a dark cave to face various obstacles, with each obstacle being more tricky than the previous one. By working together, and using our heads, we were able to get past each obstacle until we reached a cavern which contained a number of enchantlets. An enchantlet chose Candice, an enchantlet chose Abby, and an enchantlet chose me. Needless to say, Scarlett was very proud of us._

 _Over on the Isle of Forever Frost, Sofia and Amber were being tested by Chrysta, who was riding Sofia and Amber pretty hard. Sofia and Amber had almost finished their test, but a huge feline creature called a Baronga was standing between them and the entrance to the cave they needed to enter._

Flashback:

"Well, I guess you two fragile princesses aren't up to the task," Chrysta mocked.

"You know, that does it!" Amber barked at Chrysta. "You've been putting down Sofia and me ever since we got here. You never planned to give us a chance. Well, we'll show you. Come on, Sofia!"

As Amber stormed toward the Baronga, Sofia turned toward Chrysta.

"You're learning about Amber the hard way," Sofia pointed out. "Never tell her she can't do something. By the way, we'll be needing that Calm Collar of yours."

Sofia grabbed the Calm Collar from Chrysta, and ran off after Amber. In a few moments, Sofia caught up with Amber.

"Any ideas?" Sofia asked.

"I may be a fragile princess in Chrysta's eyes, but I have one useful princess thing on me - a pocket mirror," Amber announced. "I can use it to distract that creature, while you go behind it and put that Calm Collar on it."

"Sounds like a plan," Sofia acknowledged.

Amber reflected some sunlight from her pocket mirror which got the Baronga's attention. As Amber moved the reflected sunlight from place to place on the ground, which in turn kept the Baronga's attention, Sofia snuck up behind the Baronga and placed the Calm Collar around its neck. The Baronga then fell asleep.

Amber and Sofia then entered the cave, and walked into a cavern which had a number of enchantlets on its walls. An enchantlet then chose Amber, and another enchantlet chose Sofia. The two sisters then walked out of the cave where Chrysta was waiting.

"The two of you did it!" Chrysta said proudly. "Nice job."

"You're being nice to us?" Amber asked, taken off guard.

"I had to push the two of you," Chrysta explained. "Being a Protector is a very serious job, and I had to find out if the two of you were up to the task. I apologize for being rough. I wanted to see how you would handle yourselves under pressure, and you passed with flying colors."

Sofia and Amber smiled at Chrysta's praise.

End of flashback.

 _We're all Protectors now. Meanwhile, Candice and I turned thirteen this summer. Speaking of Candice, she spent a few days in Avalor this summer helping Crown Princess Elena get use to using the Scepter of Light. Since Elena has her scepter, and Candice has her staff, Candice was able to give Elena some useful tips, including how to use the Scepter of Light without draining so much of Elena's energy._

 _The new school year will be starting soon. Timothy is looking forward to attending school at both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep. Meanwhile, Indigo is looking forward to attending school at Hexley Hall._

As Dorrie stopped writing, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Violet and Candice.

"It's almost time for Sunday brunch," Violet reminded Dorrie.

"Oh, yes," Dorrie smiled as she put away her diary. "Coming."

As Dorrie, Violet, and Candice walked out to the back of the castle, they had a pleasant conversation as they looked forward to the brunch. It was a Sunday tradition started by the royal family a while ago. For Sunday brunch, the royal family, the servants, and other staff got together and enjoyed a fine meal in a picnic style setting. It was one of those wonderful perks associated with castle life that everybody looked forward to.

 **That night**

At the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals, guards were frantically searching the grounds for four escaped prisoners. At one point, a man who was the Captain of the guard quickly walked up to another male guard.

"Report," the Captain of the guard requested.

"No sign of the missing prisoners," the male guard reported. "It's as if they vanished into thin air."

"That's just great," the Captain of the guard said in disgust. "We have four missing prisoners, and probably the worst four imaginable - Grimtrix, Greylock, Morgana, and our newest prisoner, Prisma."

A few miles away from the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals, five people fell out of the sky and landed on the ground. The five picked themselves up and dusted themselves off. The five were Grimtrix, Greylock, Morgana, Prisma, and a well dressed man in late 1800s clothing.

"That was a bumpy landing," Grimtrix said to the well dressed man.

"You wanted out of jail, and you're out," the well dressed man responded. "Sorry for the landing, but that's the nature of my form of travel."

"Who are you, anyway?" Grimtrix wanted to know.

"My name is Drake, and I'm a traveler," the well dressed man answered. "The four of you are free. I suggest you move along before the guards from the prison start searching the countryside."

"Good point, friend," Grimtrix agreed. "Are you coming with us?"

"I have other places to be," Drake responded as he pulled out a gold pocket watch sized device, opened the cover, and adjusted some dials.

"There must be some way we can thank you," Morgana offered.

"No need," Drake smiled. "Just go out into the world and do what you do best - be evil."

Drake then pressed a button on his device, and disappeared into thin air. Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana started walking away as Prisma walked in a different direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimtrix asked Prisma.

"I'm getting out of here," Prisma announced. "With any luck, I can get back to the Mystic Isles."

"We stick together!" Grimtrix forcefully said as he grabbed Prisma's arm.

"I don't suppose we could come to some sort of deal?" Prisma asked, hopeful.

"What could you possibly have to bargain with?" Morgana wanted to know.

"I hid a powerful crystal in these parts," Prisma revealed. "It is a Dream Crystal which can trap anybody you wish in a dream world."

"That could be very useful," Grimtrix said, impressed. "Take us to the crystal, hand it over, and we'll let you go."

"Then, we have a deal," Prisma agreed.

 **August 27, 1866**

It was night at Enchancia Castle. Outside of the castle, Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana watched the castle from a distance.

"Are we just suppose to walk in?" Morgana asked in a mocking tone.

"Patience," Grimtrix reassured Morgana. "I have the ability to change into a bird. It's an art that took me many years to learn. I can fly into the castle, go to Cedric's workshop, and grab us some spare wands."

"And you think Cedric has a bunch of spare wands just laying around?" Morgana once again mocked.

"Trust me, my dear," Greylock started, "all royal sorcerers and sorceresses have spare wands laying around. It was my practice when I was royal sorcerer for King Magnus."

Grimtrix transformed into a bird, and flew into the castle. In a little while, Grimtrix found Cedric's workshop. Cedric and Wormwood were both asleep. Grimtrix transformed back into human form, and carefully walked over to the barrel which contained Cedric's spare wands.

Grimtrix carefully took three wands out of the barrel and slowly walked over to the door of Cedric's workshop. Grimtrix slowly opened the door so it wouldn't make any noise, and walked down the stairs that led away from Cedric's workshop.

As Grimtrix reached the bottom of the stairs, he bumped into Timothy who was walking to his room.

"Who are you?" Timothy asked Grimtrix, taken off guard.

"Nobody," Grimtrix said with a fake smile.

Timothy wasn't buying it for one moment.

"GUARDS!" Timothy shouted. "INTRUDER! INTRUDER IN THE CASTLE!"

"I'll get you for this, brat!" Grimtrix spat at Timothy.

Before Grimtrix could raise a wand, he heard a group of guards approaching.

"Mark my words!" Grimtrix warned Timothy. "Someday, we will meet again ... and I shall have my revenge."

Grimtrix transformed back into a bird, grabbed the three wands he had taken, and flew off. A little while later, Dorrie and Candice were in King Roland's study talking to King Roland.

"From Timothy's description, the intruder could have been only one person - Grimtrix," Candice reported.

"He, along with Greylock, Morgana, and a criminal from the Mystic Isles named Prisma, mysteriously disappeared from the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals two nights ago," Dorrie further reported. Dorrie deliberately was vague about Prisma so that the Secret Library could be kept secret.

"Colonel Martinsen is working to find out more about what happened at Blackthorn," Candice informed Roland. "He hopes to have a detailed report for you by morning."

At that moment, Constable Miles walked into the study.

"No sign of any intruders around the castle, Your Majesty," Miles reported. "Whoever it was is probably long gone by now."

"I have to agree with Constable Miles," Candice agreed. "If I were in an intruder's shoes, I certainty wouldn't want to stick around and be caught. That's what I'd do if I were evil. Thankfully, I'm not evil ... something I'm grateful for every day."

Dorrie, Roland, and Miles smiled at Candice for her goodness.

"Increase the alert level for the guards," Roland directed Miles, "just to be safe."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Miles acknowledged as he left.

"Ladies," Roland said to Dorrie and Candice, "be on guard. I have a nagging feeling this isn't over with."

"Yes, King Roland," Dorrie and Candice acknowledged.

Afterward, Candice walked to her room, and stepped inside. Waiting there was Amber.

"I heard we had some excitement this evening," Amber commented.

"Yeah," Candice acknowledged. "Looks like Grimtrix managed to get into the castle. He's long gone, now."

"Well, that's a relief," Amber said with a happy sigh. "By the way, I returned that book you loaned me. I enjoyed it very much. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Amber," Candice smiled.

"I put it back in your dresser," Amber started. "By the way, what's a _Walkman_?"

" _Oh, shoot!"_ Candice thought to herself in worry. _"Gotta think of something, fast!"_

"Candice?" Amber asked.

"I was just lost in thought," Candice explained. "A _Walkman_ is a magical box I stumbled across. I had forgotten about it."

"I've done that with things," Amber admitted. "Well, I've better be getting to bed. Good night, Candice."

"Good night, Amber," Candice said as Amber left Candice's room, closing the door behind her.

" _That was a close one, girl,"_ Candice thought to herself, relieved. _"You got to keep your toys from the future better hidden."_

Candice reached into her dresser, and pulled out a mini cassette tape player which was blue and silver. Wrapped around the mini cassette tape player was a pair of headphones. Candice walked over to her door and locked it, before relaxing in an overstuffed chair she had in her room.

Candice put the headphones on her head, and fast forwarded the cassette tape that was in the player to the desired point.

" _I'm not tired just yet,"_ Candice thought to herself. _"Think I'll listen to some music. Later rock is nice, but there's nothing like going back to the classics."_

Candice started playing the cassette tape, and through the headphones came _**"One two three o'clock four o'clock rock. Five six seven o'clock eight o'clock rock. Nine ten eleven o'clock twelve o'clock rock. We gonna rock around the clock tonight ..."**_

" _The 1950s,"_ Candice thought to herself, content. _"A nice time period"._

 **August 29, 1866**

It was a sunny August day at Royal Prep, with it being a few days before school officially started. Dorrie and Candice were giving Timothy a tour of Royal Prep, with Timothy being very impressed at what the school had to offer. At one point, Miss Elodie walked up to the three.

"Good morning, Dorrie, Candice," Miss Elodie smiled. "And I see you've brought Timothy with you, which is why I'm here. The headmistresses heard he was on the grounds, and they would like to meet with him for a while."

"You'll like them, Timothy," Dorrie happily said.

"They are the best," Candice added with a smile.

"With your permission, I'll accompany Timothy to the headmistresses office," Miss Elodie announced as Dorrie and Candice nodded in agreement. "Meanwhile, girls, I have your class schedules for the upcoming school year."

Miss Elodie handed Dorrie and Candice their Royal Prep schedules, then took Timothy off to see Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather. Dorrie and Candice then looked at their schedules.

"Hey!" Dorrie said in glee. "We both have Professor Pecullian this year!"

"Sweet!" Candice happily exclaimed. "And I see we both have _Classical Literature_ with Professor Misha Vilyenkov."

"He comes highly recommended," Dorrie pointed out.

Elsewhere at Royal Prep, Miss Elodie showed Timothy to the headmistresses office.

"Ah! Timothy O'Toole!" Miss Flora happily greeted Timothy. "Welcome to Royal Prep!"

"It's a pleasure having you here," Miss Fauna smiled.

"Lady Candice has told me all about you," Miss Merryweather added.

"You know Candice?" Timothy asked Miss Merryweather.

"One of my best students ... and one of my best friends," Miss Merryweather answered. "Candice and I are what you would call kindred spirits. We're both ready to defend those in need, and she's an example of what Maleficent could have been ... had she turned to good instead of evil."

"Meanwhile, let's get down to business, shall we?" Miss Flora suggested to Timothy. "We'd like to find out about your memory loss, as well as find out about your current magical abilities."

"Okay," Timothy agreed, nervous.

"Don't worry," Miss Fauna reassured Timothy. "We simply want to know more about you."

"The more we know about our students, the better we can help them with their education," Miss Merryweather added.

Timothy, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather sat down, and Timothy started explaining about his memory loss, and the magical abilities he had recently developed. At one point, Timothy looked off into space.

"Something wrong, Timothy?" Miss Flora asked, concerned.

"It's just been that lately, I've been having bad dreams about my friend, Sam," Timothy revealed.

"Sam?" Miss Flora inquired.

"Samantha Cook," Timothy explained. "I've been having dreams that Grimtrix is going to hurt her somehow."

"You recently encountered Grimtrix as an intruder at Enchancia Castle," Miss Fauna observed. "It's possible that event could have influenced your dreams."

"Except that I've had those dreams before I encountered Grimtrix," Timothy pointed out. "I just didn't know who he was until I encountered him at the castle."

"I'm sure everything will work out fine," Miss Flora reassured Timothy. "Try not to let it worry you."

"Yes, ma'am," Timothy acknowledged.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us?" Miss Flora wanted to know.

"There is a power I found out about that I've been keeping to myself," Timothy answered. "I woke up one night to discover I was floating on the ceiling of my bedroom."

"Ah!" Miss Flora smiled. "The power of flight without the use of a Pegasus or a broom! It's a gift that not many people have."

"We'll see to it that you're taught how to use that power," Miss Fauna smiled at Timothy.

After Timothy had talked to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, he decided to take a walk around the inside of Royal Prep. As he walked, he started singing.

" _ **Far in the light, I can see it. In every scene of the night. A tiny feather of love."**_

Elsewhere in Royal Prep, Sir Maxwell (who was now Royal Prep's chorus teacher) heard Timothy singing in the distance.

" _ **Even in the night I see your face, in the dark. So I never lose my way to you. I never close my heart. The light is always there."**_

Before Sir Maxwell could track down Timothy, the song stopped.

"I've got to find out who that voice belongs to," Sir Maxwell said to himself, impressed. "Somebody who has that wonderful of a voice has a place in my chorus."

 **September 5, 1866**

It was the first day of the new school year. That morning, outside of Hexley Hall, Indigo paced back and fourth, nervous.

"I swear, Indigo, if you keep pacing like that, you're gonna wear a permanent path in the cobblestones," Lily joked.

"Sorry," Indigo apologized. "It's just that this is the first time I've been in a real school. I've spent my life being home schooled. I'm ... nervous."

"Nervous?" Lucinda joked as she walked up. "I've never known you to be nervous, Indigo."

"I'm good now," Indigo admitted. "I want to make a good impression."

"You'll be fine," Dorrie reassured Indigo as she walked up with Candice.

"Hexley Hall is a fine place," Candice smiled. "The school is lucky to have you."

"I'm sure you'll be fitting in before you know it," Dorrie added. "Now, let's get up those apples, and start school."

"Get up what?" Indigo asked, confused.

"Sorry," Dorrie chuckled. "Mom's Cockney occasionally kicks in. I meant to say let's get up those stairs, and start school."

"Interesting language, Cockney," Indigo said to Dorrie as they walked up the stairs to Hexley Hall. "You'll have to teach me some one day."

"Candice and I will be happy to teach you the finer points," Dorrie happily offered.

In a little while, the Hexley Hall students gathered in the great hall. Headmistress Gayle Lovegood then stepped before the students.

"Students, welcome to a new year at Hexley Hall," Headmistress Lovegood greeted. "For those who are new here, we will now sort you into your houses. When your name is called, please step forward, and the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head."

There were a few new students this year, and one by one, they were sorted into their houses. Then, it was Indigo's turn.

"Indigo Castellion," Headmistress Lovegood called out. "Please step forward."

Indigo stepped forward, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ah!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed in glee. "A Castellion has made it to Hexley Hall. A very powerful magical household who has a history of home schooling. You honor us with your presence, Miss Castellion."

The Sorting Hat stopped for a moment, then continued. "I see a lot of potential in this one. Ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. Therefore, the only logical place to put her is ... Stryker House!"

Everybody clapped for Indigo. At the same time, a Stryker House patch magically appeared on the sleeve of Indigo's school uniform blazer. Indigo then walked over to the Stryker House table.

"Welcome to Stryker," Calista smiled as Indigo sat down at the Stryker table.

"You're going to like it here," Wendell happily said as he greeted Indigo.

Other Stryker House students greeted Indigo, and soon she felt at home with her house members. It was a wonderful way to start her schooling at Hexley Hall.

Morning classes came and went, and it was time for lunch. Dorrie, Candice, and Timothy had afternoon classes at Royal Prep, and the three decided to eat lunch at Royal Prep.

As Dorrie and Candice walked Timothy down the long underground hallway that connected Hexley Hall to Royal Prep, they saw two people waiting for them - Frederick and Everett.

"Hello, girl," Frederick smiled at Dorrie.

"It's good to see you, Frederick," Dorrie smiled back.

"Hey, Candice," Everett happily said.

"Everett!" Candice happily exclaimed.

"You guys remember Timothy," Dorrie said to Frederick and Everett.

"Of course we do," Frederick smiled. "Welcome to Royal Prep, Timothy."

"Thank you," Timothy acknowledged, pleased.

"Frederick and I thought we could all have lunch together in the Royal Prep dining hall," Everett announced.

"Sounds good," Dorrie happily agreed.

 **After lunch**

After having lunch with Dorrie, Candice, Frederick, and Everett, Timothy found himself in his first class at Royal Prep - a dance class with Professor Popov. Soon, the class got underway, and Timothy was paired up with Sofia.

Popov had a small orchestra start playing. Sofia and Timothy, along with the other students in class, started dancing. At one point, Timothy stepped on Sofia's toe by accident. Some of the students started laughing at Timothy, who ran out of the class in embarrassment.

"Nice going, guys," Sofia said in disgust to those who were laughing.

As Timothy was walking down a hallway, he heard some commotion coming from outside.

"Somebody! Help me!" Sam's voice came from outside.

"That's Sam!" Timothy exclaimed. "She's in trouble!"

Timothy ran outside, with Dorrie, Candice, James, and Sofia running after him.

"Wait, Timothy! It could be a trap!" Dorrie warned.

"Timothy!" Sam cried out.

"Let the girl go, Grimtrix!" Timothy demanded as he brought out his training wand.

Grimtrix turned to Greylock. "Now, Greylock, use the Dream Crystal I gave you to send this young hero wannabe to the World of Sweet Dreams! Make Morpheus hold him in his arms eternally!"

Greylock then pointed the crystal at Timothy. "Sweet dreams, young man! You shall soon enter a world where no one will tell you what to do, a world where you can play all day and all night, a carefree world where you can eat and drink whatever you want, a world where you won't have any responsibilities at all!"

Dorrie, Candice, James, and Sofia watched in horror as Timothy began to close his eyes.

"No! Timothy!" James yelled in shock.

"Don't close your eyes!" Sofia and Candice begged Timothy.

Timothy yawned as he was entranced by the Dream Crystal. "A carefree world ... a World of Dreams ... now that doesn't sound so bad to me at all ..."

"Stay awake, Timothy!" Dorrie yelled. "Can't you see? It's a trap!"

"A trap?" Timothy asked, getting more and more sleepy. "Now, you are just wrong, Dorrie ... Good ... night ..."

Timothy then fell asleep and disappeared into the crystal while Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana fled, letting Sam go.

"You're not leaving with that crystal!" Dorrie yelled at Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana. Dorrie then raised her wand, and shouted "Meyazami!"

The Dream Crystal flew out of Greylock's hand, and flew into Dorrie's hand. Greylock brought out his wand, but was stopped by Grimtrix.

"Leave it!" Grimtrix said to Greylock about the crystal. "There's nothing they can do to save young Timothy now."

Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana raised their wands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We must take him to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather!" Sam exclaimed, worried. "They should know how to free my beloved Timothy!"

(To be continued in Chapter 32).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", a note from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ who helped out with this chapter.

For the hall scene where Timothy is heard singing by Sir Maxwell, the song I used was "Tsubasa" from "Tsubasa Chronicle" and I got inspired by "Tsubasa Chronicle".

For the majority of Timothy's story arc (which started in this chapter, and will continue in the next), I got inspired by "Glitter Force" (also known as "Smile Pretty Cure").

 **Author's notes**

Amber, Cedric, Constable Miles, James, King Roland, Lucinda, Miss Elodie, Miss Fauna, Miss Flora, Miss Merryweather, Professor Popov, Sofia, Violet, and Wormwood are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Calista is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gone With The Wand".

 _Candice started playing the cassette tape, and through the headphones came_ _**"One two three o'clock four o'clock rock. Five six seven o'clock eight o'clock rock. Nine ten eleven o'clock twelve o'clock rock. We gonna rock around the clock tonight ..."**_ \- this song is "Rock Around The Clock" by Bill Haley and the Comets. Meanwhile, Candice's _Walkman_ would be the TPS-L2 model from 1979. And yes, I'll admit, this scene was my personal tribute to "Guardians of the Galaxy" (with a Candice touch).

Colonel Martinsen is the head of the Enchancian Intelligence Service (EIS). As readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, both Dorrie and Candice work for the Enchancian Intelligence Service.

Drake is the criminal Voyager from the "Voyagers!" TV series. Drake also made appearances in Chapters 22 and 23 of my story "Dorrie", and in Chapter 3 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Greylock is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Baileywhoops" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Grimtrix is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Having Timothy meet with Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Hematite, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Timothy Baker O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

In regard to the ideas in this chapter by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , she was inspired by "Tsubasa Chronicles" and "Glitter Force".

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

 _Meyazami!_ is a spell from "Elena of Avalor" used to command something to come to your hand. The spell was used in the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Spellbound".

Misha Vilyenkov is inspired by Misha from the movie "Paulie". We were introduced to Misha in Chapter 26 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Morgana is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Prisma is originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Mystic Isles".

Professor Pecullian is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "One for the Books".

Since Indigo was never given a last name in "Sofia the First", I came up with the last name of Castellion for her. Both Indigo and Lily are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Caudronation Day".

Sir Maxwell (the singing knight) is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Silent Knight".

 _Speaking of Candice, she spent a few days in Avalor this summer helping Crown Princess Elena get use to using the Scepter of Light. Since Elena has her scepter, and Candice has her staff, Candice was able to give Elena some useful tips, including how to use the Scepter of Light without draining so much of Elena's energy_ \- this would have taken place before the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Spirit Monkey Business".

The "After lunch" part of this chapter was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also supplied the bulk of the dialog for it). I added in the bit with Dorrie using the _Meyazami!_ spell.

The Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is an original location created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

The song that Timothy sings is "Tsubasa" from "Tsubasa Chronicle". The idea for Timothy to sing the song, for Sir Maxwell to hear it, and for Sir Maxwell to be Royal Prep's chorus teacher came from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The first and second flashbacks at the beginning of this chapter were the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied the dialog for the flashbacks).

The third flashback at the beginning of this chapter was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied the bulk of the dialog for that flashback). I added in the part involving Candice's staff, incantations from Maleficent's spell book, and Dorrie and Candice's ability to transform.

The fourth flashback at the beginning of this chapter was my idea, and was done in response to a review by _Luiz4200_ who wanted to know how Amber would hold up under Protector training.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

Wendell is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Minimus is Missing" and "Camp Wilderwood".

" _You know Candice?" Timothy asked Miss Merryweather. "One of my best students ... and one of my best friends," Miss Merryweather answered. "Candice and I are what you would call kindred spirits. We're both ready to defend those in need, and she's an example of what Maleficent could have been ... had she turned to good instead of evil"_ \- I wanted to take this opportunity to create a friendship between Candice and Miss Merryweather. I tend to think of Candice and Merryweather's friendship as something very similar to the friendship between Harry and Dumbledore in "Harry Potter".

 **Disclaimer**

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Glitter Force" and everything associated with it © Saban Brands, Toei Animation, and Netflix.

"Guardians of the Galaxy", "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2", and everything associated with them © Marvel Studios, and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Hematite, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Paulie" and everything associated with it © Mutual Film Company, and DreamWorks Pictures.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Tsubasa Chronicle" and the original Manga it is based on, "Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle", and everything associated with them © Clamp, Weekly Shōnen Magazine, Madman Entertainment, Funimation Entertainment, and Revelation Films.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell, Candice Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Dorrie Cooper, Headmistress Gayle Lovegood, Lisa Elodie, Stryker House, the Enchancian Intelligence Service (EIS), and Valentina Androcasia.


	32. Dream Crystal Trouble

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts immediately at the point where Chapter 31 ended.

 **Chapter 32: Dream Crystal Trouble**

 **Friend down**

"Let the girl go, Grimtrix!" Timothy demanded as he brought out his training wand.

Grimtrix turned to Greylock. "Now, Greylock, use the Dream Crystal I gave you to send this young hero wannabe to the World of Sweet Dreams! Make Morpheus hold him in his arms eternally!"

Greylock then pointed the crystal at Timothy. "Sweet dreams, young man! You shall soon enter a world where no one will tell you what to do, a world where you can play all day and all night, a carefree world where you can eat and drink whatever you want, a world where you won't have any responsibilities at all!"

Dorrie, Candice, James, and Sofia watched in horror as Timothy began to close his eyes.

"No! Timothy!" James yelled in shock.

"Don't close your eyes!" Sofia and Candice begged Timothy.

Timothy yawned as he was entranced by the Dream Crystal. "A carefree world ... a World of Dreams ... now that doesn't sound so bad to me at all ..."

"Stay awake, Timothy!" Dorrie yelled. "Can't you see? It's a trap!"

"A trap?" Timothy asked, getting more and more sleepy. "Now, you are just wrong, Dorrie ... Good ... night ..."

Timothy then fell asleep and disappeared into the crystal while Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana fled, letting Sam go.

"You're not leaving with that crystal!" Dorrie yelled at Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana. Dorrie then raised her wand, and shouted "Meyazami!"

The Dream Crystal flew out of Greylock's hand, and flew into Dorrie's hand. Greylock brought out his wand, but was stopped by Grimtrix.

"Leave it!" Grimtrix said to Greylock about the crystal. "There's nothing they can do to save young Timothy now."

Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana raised their wands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We must take him to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather!" Sam exclaimed, worried. "They should know how to free my beloved Timothy!"

Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia suddenly heard ringing from their enchantlets as they all nodded to each other.

"We'll be right back," Sofia said to James and Sam.

Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia ran and hid behind the main building of Royal Prep as Sofia activated her enchantlet, and a projection of Scarlett came out in a purple light.

"You rang?" Sofia asked as Scarlett nodded.

"Girls, I need you in Cinnibar right away," Scarlett nodded. "The Order of the Wand, or at least some of it, is back. I'm calling a meeting on official Protector business."

"We've got bigger problems," Dorrie announced as Sofia showed the sleeping Timothy inside the crystal to Scarlett.

"I should have known they would go after him," Scarlett acknowledged.

"We're going to see Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather," Candice spoke up. "Perhaps they know of a way we can free Timothy."

"Sounds like a plan," Scarlett agreed. "Keep me updated."

Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia returned to where Sam and James were standing.

"Everything okay?" James asked, concerned.

"We just wanted to make sure the bad guys had left," Dorrie said on behalf of herself, Candice, and Sofia.

"We've better see the fairies," Sofia suggested.

"The sooner, the better," Sam said with a sense of urgency.

The five made their way to the headmistresses office.

"What has happened here?" Flora asked, seeing Timothy trapped in the Dream Crystal.

"The Order of the Wand happened," Sam responded. "They used me so they could trap Timothy in this crystal."

Sam then handed the hand-sized crystal with Timothy within it to Fauna.

"Oh no! A Dream Crystal!" Fauna exclaimed in shock.

"Dream Crystals?" Sofia asked. "What are Dream Crystals?"

"Dream Crystals are what keep you in the World of Dreams," Merryweather explained.

"Is there any way we can get Timothy to leave the World of Dreams?" Sofia wanted to know.

"You must use the Scepter of Justice," Flora informed Sofia. "One of its powers is to get rescuers into a Dream Crystal, long enough to persuade the victim that what they're doing isn't real, and out of a Dream Crystal with the victim at your side."

"But only Jeremiah can wield the Scepter of Justice," Candice pointed out.

"Then we must go to Fairyardia and persuade Jeremiah to help us ... tonight!" Sofia declared.

"We'll notify your parents about what has happened," Flora announced.

 **That night**

That night, at Enchancia Castle, Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and James were in the stables preparing to leave for Fairyardia.

"James, do you have the snacks?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, Sof, I got them," James responded.

"Candice, do you have the map to Fairyardia?" Sofia wanted to know.

"Yes I do," Candice answered.

"Dorrie, do you have the Dream Crystal with Timothy still inside it?" Sofia asked.

"Yes I do, Sofia," Dorrie confirmed.

"Excellent, now, off we go," Sofia said as King Roland and Violet walked in.

"Are the four of you sure you want to go through with this?" Violet asked, concerned.

"Night riding can be tricky," Roland pointed out.

"You know we have to do this, Dad," James responded as he took the crystal from Dorrie, and showed it to Roland.

"I know," Roland quietly responded.

"The crystal is why we need to go to Fairyardia," Dorrie explained. "We need Jeremiah and his Scepter of Justice to release Timothy from the World of Dreams."

"Then go with our blessing," Roland agreed.

"Thank you, Dad!" Sofia said, grateful. "Please tell Gwen, Wallace, and Chef Andre we'll try our best to free Timothy."

"I'll be seeing them in a few minutes," Violet acknowledged. "I'll tell them."

"How are they holding up?" Candice wanted to know.

"They are understandingly worried," Roland answered. "They appreciate what the four of you are doing."

Sofia climbed aboard Minimus, James climbed aboard Echo, Dorrie climbed aboard Chestnut, and Candice climbed aboard Holly. In a few moments, they left the stables and took flight.

At that same moment, in Cinnibar, Abby and Amber arrived at Scarlett's palace after traveling there via the Floo Network. Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia had filled them in on what was going on, and it was now time for Abby and Amber to pass along that information to Scarlett.

Abby, Amber, Colette, Hematite, Constance, and Zahida sat around Scarlett at a large round table as they all started to plan.

"Okay. First thing's first. Walk me through what's happened," Scarlett requested, cupping her hands together.

"Very well," Amber stated as she explained what happened with Grimtrix and the Dream Crystal, and that Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and James were on their way to Fairyardia to get help from Jeremiah.

"Dream Crystal?" Scarlett asked as she sighed and shook her head. "There's only one kind of being who can conjure a crystal with that kind of power."

"A Crystal Master," Abby acknowledged. "Prisma."

"Just when I thought we were done with her," Amber thought out loud.

"But Sofia said Prisma wasn't with Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana when they took Timothy," Abby reported.

"Then they must have worked out a deal with her so she could get loose," Hematite theorized. "Do you know anything about Dream Crystals?"

"Alas, in my centuries of magical studies, that has been one of very few things that has eluded me," Scarlett admitted. "Prisma made the Dream Crystal. Which means that she's one of the only ones who knows how to reverse it."

"What are we going to do?" Amber asked. "Can't we ask Orion or Vega for help?"

"I'm afraid that it's not that simple, my dear," Colette pointed out. "Their services are to the Mystic Isles. Your services are here in the Ever Realm. That's why our Queen here formed her own Protector guild. They have their jurisdiction and we have ours. That was the deal and Scarlett is not about to break it unless it is absolutely necessary."

"I see your point, Lady Colette," Amber said with a sigh.

"Here's the plan," Scarlett began. "You and Abby are going to remain at Enchancia Castle and see to it that all activity remains normal there despite recent events."

"What?" Amber asked, taken off guard. "I want in on the action."

"You're just starting to learn magic," Scarlett explained.

"I see your point," Amber said with a disappointed look.

"And Colette, Hematite, and I are going to track down Prisma," Scarlett continued. "We can't have a dangerous criminal roaming the countryside."

"And what about us?" Constance asked. "Why did you call us here?"

"We're not exactly useful to you when we can't leave the Kingdom," Zahida stated unhappily.

"You two are going to watch over everything using the Crystal Ball network I have and make sure everything's going according to plan," Scarlett answered. "This mission working all hinges on you reporting important activity to me."

"Okay," Constance acknowledged. "If we're that important, then we'll do what you say."

Later that night, Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and James arrived at the royal palace in Fairyardia. Candice took the lead, and knocked on the palace door. In a few moments, Onyx Blackstone answered the door.

"Princess Sofia, Prince James, Ladies Dorrie and Candice, what are you doing here at this hour?" Onyx asked, taken a bit off guard.

"Timothy is locked within this Dream Crystal," Candice informed Onyx.

"We need to speak with Jeremiah," Dorrie added. "He needs to use his Scepter of Justice."

"But everyone's in bed right now, including Princess Danika and Master Jeremiah," Onyx pointed out. "Besides, poor King Taboc and Queen Eldora have problems of their own."

"Was the Order of the Wand here?" Sofia asked, concerned.

"Yes they were, Princess Sofia," Onyx answered. "That lowlife, Grimtrix, tried to persuade their majesties to join his organization. I wouldn't even expectorate in his direction!"

"Can't you wake Jeremiah?" James pleaded. "We need him and his Scepter of Justice. This is urgent!"

"This matter can wait until morning," Onyx started. "I'll contact your parents and tell them that I'm allowing you to stay the night. Then, I'll show you each to a guest room."

"I'll be keeping Timothy with me in my guest room," Dorrie announced as she looked at the Dream Crystal.

"Good plan, Lady Dorrie," Onyx agreed.

 **The next morning**

At the royal palace in Fairyardia, in the palace library, Jeremiah was doing some research when Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and James arrived in the doorway. Dorrie then knocked on the opened door.

"Come in," Jeremiah invited, not taking his eyes off of his research.

Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and James then entered the library.

"Timothy is locked within this Dream Crystal," James said to Jeremiah.

"We need you to use your Scepter of Justice," Sofia requested.

"Say no more," Jeremiah agreed as he pulled out his scepter.

"Are you sure this is safe?" James asked, concerned.

"Yes," Jeremiah reassured James. "Now, everybody stand back!"

Sofia, James, Dorrie, and Candice all stood back.

"Okay, Jeremiah, we're ready," Dorrie announced.

Jeremiah then started casting a spell. "From the ancient God of Fire; Air, and water. Earth, and sun. Send these four to the World of Dreams, and return with Timothy, safe and sound, everyone."

Before the four knew it, they were inside the crystal with Timothy.

"Where are we?" Dorrie asked as she looked around.

"I think ... we're at a park of some kind!" James said as he checked his surroundings.

"It may be a park, James, but this is all a part of Timothy's dream," Candice pointed out.

"How can you tell?" James wanted to know.

"The trees have candy and cookies growing on them and the rivers, streams, and lakes are filled with either juice or chocolate milk," Sofia observed.

The foursome then heard pixies talking to Timothy.

"How do you feel, Timothy?" one of the pixies asked.

"I feel a little thirsty," Timothy responded.

"You can drink this entire chocolate milk river with me," another pixie laughed.

"Timothy! Snap out of it! This isn't real!" Dorrie said in a loud voice.

"Who are you?" Timothy asked, confused.

"It's me, Dorrie Cooper!" Dorrie answered. "Think back and remember!"

Timothy started remembering.

"Dorrie? What am I doing here?" Timothy asked, puzzled.

"Sofia, James, Dorrie, and I all came to rescue you from the World of Dreams," Candice informed Timothy.

"I want to go home! I don't want to live a carefree life anymore!" Timothy announced.

Before Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, James, and Timothy knew it, they vanished from the World of Dreams and reappeared in the palace library. At that same moment, the Dream Crystal shattered into a million pieces.

"We're free!" James exclaimed in triumph.

"Where are we?" Timothy wanted to know.

"The royal palace in Fairyardia," Sofia answered. "Our friend Jeremiah used his scepter to send us to the World of Dreams so we could rescue you."

"Well, thank you, sir," Timothy gratefully said to Jeremiah. "I'm grateful to be out of the World of Dreams."

"You're most welcome, young man," Jeremiah smiled at Timothy.

Sofia suddenly heard a ringing from her amulet and then she touched it as Scarlett's voice entered her head.

 _"Yes, Scarlett?"_ Sofia asked, using her mind.

 _"Sofia, I have discovered another way that you can enter a Dream Crystal, should the need arise,"_ Scarlett's voice said inside of Sofia's head. _"However, it is far more risky than using the Scepter of Justice. The Amulet of Avalor contains the power of astral projection. This power allows you to separate your consciousness from your physical body and would allow you to enter a Dream Crystal along with either Dorrie or Candice."_

 _"Really?"_ Sofia asked in her mind until she thought about the risky part. _"What's the catch?"_

 _"Okay,"_ Scarlett continued. _"While using your astral projection power, your physical body is essentially dead in that it is left completely unconscious. This leaves you vulnerable to your enemies attacks and your astral body can't use any of your other abilities. Never use this power unless someone is there to guard your body."_

" _Understood, Scarlett,"_ Sofia acknowledged.

" _Let's keep this between us for the time being,"_ Scarlett requested. _"Call it an ace in the hole."_

The communication from Scarlett then ended.

"Everything okay?" Dorrie asked Sofia.

"Just lost in thought for a moment, Sofia explained, not wanting to reveal what Scarlett had just told her.

"We've better be getting Timothy home," Candice suggested.

"At least stay for lunch, first," Jeremiah offered. "The five of you will be able to fly home better with a good meal under your belts."

"Well then, lead the way, my good man," James smiled, never able to pass up an opportunity for a good meal.

A few hours later, Dorrie and Timothy on Chestnut, Candice on Holly, James on Echo, and Sofia on Minimus landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. Waiting for them was Gwen, Wallace, Chef Andre, Violet, and King Roland.

"Timothy!" Gwen exclaimed in glee as Timothy happily rushed toward her and Wallace.

"Mama! Papa!" Timothy smiled as he hugged Gwen and Wallace.

"Oh, Timothy!" Gwen said, relieved. "We were so worried about you."

"I'm okay, Mama," Timothy reassured Gwen.

"It's good to have you back, son," Wallace happily said to Timothy.

"It's good to be back, Papa," Timothy responded with a smile.

Chef Andre smiled at the touching scene, happy that Timothy was safe.

As Timothy, Gwen, Wallace, and Chef Andre were reuniting, Violet and Roland walked up to Dorrie, Candice, James, and Sofia.

"Nice job, you four," Roland said, pleased.

"The important thing is that Timothy is back," Sofia smiled.

"Indeed it is," Roland agreed.

"There's refreshments available in the great hall," Violet announced.

Everybody walked into the castle, having a pleasant conversation as they walked along.

 **A few days later**

It was afternoon at Royal Prep. While walking to a class, Timothy started singing.

" _ **Even in the night I see your face, in the dark. So I never lose my way to you. I never close my heart. The light is always there."**_

Suddenly, from behind him, Timothy heard a man's voice call out.

"You. Young man. Please, wait."

Timothy looked to see Sir Maxwell happily racing up toward him.

"So you're the one I heard singing the other day," Sir Maxwell said, overjoyed. "And to think you've been living under my very nose."

"I don't understand, Sir Maxwell," Timothy responded, puzzled.

"You have a wonderful singing voice," Sir Maxwell praised Timothy. "So wonderful that I'd like to put you in the Royal Prep chorus."

"Me?" Timothy asked, taken off guard. "You want ... me?"

"Oh, yes!" Sir Maxwell gleefully answered. "You have the voice of an angel. You'd do the Royal Prep chorus proud. Please say you'll accept."

"Well then, I'll accept," Timothy smiled.

"That's excellent!" Sir Maxwell exclaimed, pleased. "I'll make the arrangements, and let you know when everything is set."

In another part of Royal Prep, Dorrie and Candice were in the classroom of Professor Misha Vilyenkov, who was teaching _Classical Literature_. Misha stood before the class, as he held a book in his hands.

"Good afternoon, students," Misha said in a Russian accent. "Today, we explore the work of a writer from my homeland. His name was Jaroslav Ignatyev."

Dorrie and Candice smiled hearing the name of the writer.

"The two of you know of Ignatyev?" Misha asked Dorrie and Candice, impressed.

"We have his works in the library of Enchancia Castle," Dorrie proudly revealed.

"He's one of our favorite writers," Candice said of herself and Dorrie.

"Candice and I love his collection of short stories about life in the villages," Dorrie added.

"I love that collection as well," Misha smiled before turning his attention back to the entire class. "Did you know that Ignatyev grew up as son of a farmer? It is from that humble beginning that Ignatyev grew into the writer he became. His writing style reflected the simple life he knew as he grew up, and that is why even today his writing is popular among the masses. Allow me to read some of his work to you."

Misha spent the class period reading selected highlights from Ignatyev's works. As he read, Dorrie and Candice listened with pleasure as they relived the works they had fallen in love with.

In a while, the class period ended, and the students got up to go to other classes.

"Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," Misha called out. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course," Dorrie smiled.

"I have free period next hour," Misha explained. "I understand the two of you have a study hall next hour?"

"Yes," Candice confirmed. "But it's not mandatory. Is there something we may do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to the two of you?" Misha requested. "You have interest in literature of my homeland. I miss talk about such literature. I would enjoy conversation with the two of you ... if not too much trouble?"

"We'd be delighted," Dorrie happily agreed on behalf of herself and Candice.

"Let us have seat then," Misha smiled as they sat down.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to Enchancia?" Candice asked, curious.

"Look for better life," Misha started. "I love homeland, but economic conditions not good. I come to Enchancia. Start out as janitor in scientific research institute."

"Candice and I are maids at Enchancia Castle," Dorrie revealed. "We know about janitorial work".

"Ah," Misha smiled. "We are, what you call, kindred spirits?"

"Yes," Candice smiled back.

"Job at scientific research institute not work out," Misha confessed. "Head scientist not nice to bird I met there. Bird's name was Paulie. I helped Paulie escape, then I meet Paulie's original owner - Marie. I got to know Marie, and the two of us eventually fall in love, and got married. Then, job at Royal Prep became available. I had been a teacher of literature in my homeland. This was perfect job for me."

Dorrie and Candice smiled at Misha's good fortune.

"Have you read other writers from my homeland?" Misha asked, hopeful.

"Oh, yes!" Dorrie happily admitted. "Both Candice and I have read works from Victor Ozerov, Leon Uvarov, and Taras Bazarov."

"Wonderful!" Misha said in glee. "This is going to be an enjoyable hour."

Misha, Dorrie, and Candice had a fine time discussing literature from Misha's homeland. At that same time, some distance from Royal Prep, three figures stood looking at the school. The three figures were Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana.

"Young Timothy O'Toole escaped from the Dream Crystal," Grimtrix said in disgust. "There will be payment for that!"

(To be continued in Chapter 33).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", a bit of fun on behalf of myself and _Ben10Man_ \- a list of some actors and actresses we wouldn't mind seeing play some of the characters in "Dorrie: Book Two".

Dorrie / Candice: Holly Earl  
Violet: Claire Skinner  
Sofia: Rowan Blanchard  
Amber: Angourie Rice  
Lucinda: Cecilia Balagot  
Scarlett: Jennifer Lawrence  
Colette: Charlize Theron  
Hematite: Amy Adams  
Simon: Jake Gyllenhaal  
Constance: Marion Cotillard  
Zahida: Emily Blunt  
Faith: Chloe Grace Moretz  
Queen Annora: Loretta Swit  
Miss Elodie: Anna Kendrick  
Chef Andre: Thomas Haden Church

We would be open to suggestions for who should play other characters.

 **Author's notes**

Amber, Chef Andre, Echo, James, King Roland, Lucinda, Minimus, Miss Elodie, Miss Fauna, Miss Flora, Miss Merryweather, Sofia, and Violet are reoccurring characters from "Sofia the First".

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, King Taboc, Onyx Blackstone, Queen Eldora, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and Zahida are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Expectorate: another word for spitting.

For those who are wondering, Misha's homeland would be a "Sofia the First" version of Russia.

Greylock is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Baileywhoops" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Grimtrix is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

In regard to the ideas in this chapter by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , she was inspired by "Tsubasa Chronicles" and "Glitter Force".

Having Scarlett contact Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia through their enchantlets was the idea of _Ben10Man_.

King Taboc is not Taboc the Wise from "Winx Club". King Taboc is a character developed by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story, inspired by Taboc the Wise.

Marie, Misha, and Paulie are inspired by Marie, Misha, and Paulie from the movie "Paulie". Meanwhile, the scene with Misha talking about working as a janitor in a scientific research institute, and meeting Paulie and later Marie, was adapted from "Paulie".

 _Meyazami!_ is a spell from "Elena of Avalor" used to command something to come to your hand. The spell was used in the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Spellbound".

Morgana is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Orion and Vega are originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Mystic Isles".

Scarlett's adopted daughter, Faith, is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story.

Sir Maxwell (the singing knight) is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Silent Knight".

The Floo Network is from "Harry Potter".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene in the Enchancia Castle stables was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also supplied the bulk of the dialog for that scene).

The scene at Scarlett's palace was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied the bulk of the dialog for that scene). I added in the idea of Abby and Amber traveling there via the Floo Network.

The scene with Sofia, James, Dorrie, and Candice arriving at the royal palace of Fairyardia was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (also also supplied the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Sofia talking to Scarlett via the Amulet of Avalor was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied the bulk of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Timothy being inside the Dream Crystal was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also supplied the dialog for that scene).

The song that Timothy sings is "Tsubasa" from "Tsubasa Chronicle". The idea for Timothy to sing that song, as well as to be recruited into the Royal Prep chorus, came from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Wallace is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

 **Disclaimer**

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, Onyx Blackstone, Queen Eldora, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker O'Toole, Zahida, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Glitter Force" and everything associated with it © Saban Brands, Toei Animation, and Netflix.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Paulie" and everything associated with it © Mutual Film Company, and DreamWorks Pictures.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Tsubasa Chronicle" and the original Manga it is based on, "Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle", and everything associated with them © Clamp, Weekly Shōnen Magazine, Madman Entertainment, Funimation Entertainment, and Revelation Films.

"Winx Club" and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Chestnut, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Holly, Jaroslav Ignatyev, Leon Uvarov, Queen Annora, Taras Bazarov, Victor Ozerov, and the Kingdom of Fairyardia.


	33. Here We Go Again

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts off a few days after Chapter 32 ended.

 **Chapter 33: Here We Go Again**

 **September 14, 1866**

It was lunch time at both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep. In the park that was between both schools, Candice, James, and Timothy had spread out a picnic blanket, and were eating lunch together. Dorrie had stayed behind at Hexley Hall, choosing to do a working lunch where she ate lunch and worked on a magical project at the same time.

As Candice, James, and Timothy were eating lunch in the park, Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana came up to them.

"You fools!" Grimtrix boasted. "The crystal you shattered was not the only Dream Crystal I received from Prisma!".

"Prisma?" James asked, confused. "Who's Prisma?"

"An evil Crystal Master, James," Candice responded. "Dorrie, Abby, Sofia, Amber, and I encountered her recently."

"Okay," James acknowledged, still trying to play catch up.

Grimtrix handed the second Dream Crystal to Morgana.

"Put these meddlers into the Dream Crystal, Morgana!" Grimtrix ordered.

"With pleasure!" Morgana smiled.

Morgana pointed the crystal at Candice, James, and Timothy. In a few moments, the three were pulled into the crystal. As Morgana held up the crystal in victory, a lasso from a rope grabbed the crystal, and pulled it away from Morgana.

"What the ...?!" Morgana exclaimed in shock as she looked up, and saw Sofia standing there.

"You lose!" Sofia announced as she raised a wand, waved it over her head, and disappeared into thin air.

In a few moments. Sofia reappeared inside of Hexley Hall.

"Must find Dorrie," Sofia said to herself. "Now where would she be? Oh, yes! She said she'd be spending lunch in Magical Lab C."

Sofia ran to the lab where she found Dorrie mixing some ingredients into a large test tube.

"Dorrie!" Sofia exclaimed. "Something bad has happened!".

"What?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana trapped Candice, James, and Timothy in this Dream Crystal," Sofia explained. "I was able to use my enchantlet to get it away from them."

"There's another one?!" Dorrie asked in shock about the crystal. "And how did you get away?"

"I used my wand to apparate," Sofia informed Dorrie.

"Well, I guess those lessons you've been taking from Lucinda have paid off," Dorrie said, impressed, as she took the crystal from Sofia. Dorrie then looked at the crystal. "Don't worry, guys," Dorrie said to the crystal, knowing it held Candice, James, and Timothy inside. "We'll get you out of there ... somehow."

"I have a way we can get them out," Sofia announced. "But, it is dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Dorrie asked, concerned.

"I'll explain," Sofia started as she remembered her conversation with Scarlett.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Sofia, I have discovered another way that you can enter a Dream Crystal, should the need arise,_ _"_ _Scarlett's voice said inside of Sofia's head. "However, it is far more risky than using the Scepter of Justice. The Amulet of Avalor contains the power of astral projection. This power allows you to separate your consci_ _ousness from your physical body and would allow you to enter a Dream Crystal along with either Dorrie or Candice."_

 _"Really?" Sofia asked in her mind until she thought about the risky part. "What's the catch?"_

 _"Okay,_ _"_ _Scarlett continued. "While using your astral projection power, your physical body is essentially dead in that it is left completely unconscious. This_ _leaves you vuln_ _erable to your enemies attacks and your astral body can't use any of your other abilities. Never use this power unless someone i_ _s there to guard your body."_

" _Understood, Scarlett,_ _"_ _Sofia acknowledged._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"I agree, it is dangerous," Dorrie started. "But Fairyardia is too far away, and we need to do something right now."

"I can take you with me into the Dream Crystal, but that means both of us will be leaving our bodies," Sofia pointed out. "We need somebody to guard our bodies while we're gone. But who?"

"I know just the person," Dorrie said as she took Sofia's arm. "Come with me."

Dorrie and Sofia raced to Miss Lovegood's office, and explained the situation to Miss Lovegood. They also explained to Miss Lovegood about their amulets, and how Sofia could use her amulet to get her and Dorrie into the Dream Crystal.

"You two are full of surprises," Miss Lovegood smiled at Dorrie and Sofia. "Don't worry. The secret of your amulets is safe with me. The important thing right now is for the two of you to get into that crystal, and get Candice, James, and Timothy out of there. I'll stand guard over your bodies while you're away".

"I'll need to prepare," Sofia said as she laid down. "Scarlett recently showed me how."

As Sofia prepared herself, Miss Lovegood took Dorrie aside.

"Don't worry," Miss Lovegood reassured Dorrie. "Everything will work out."

"How can you be sure of that?" Dorrie asked, nervous.

"Because I have faith ... in you and Sofia," Miss Lovegood smiled.

"I'm ready," Sofia announced.

"Right, then," Dorrie said, bracing herself, as she laid down beside Sofia.

"Hold my hand," Sofia directed Dorrie. "I'll do the rest."

Sofia concentrated as her amulet glowed brightly. In a few moments, a white light surrounded Sofia and Dorrie as the two lost consciousness.

"Safe journey," Miss Lovegood said as she looked at Sofia and Dorrie's bodies.

 **We're not in Enchancia anymore**

Sofia and Dorrie slowly awoke on a park bench.

"Hey! Sleepy heads!" a man joked. "You cram too much for a test at school?"

"Something like that," Dorrie answered in a groggy voice, not quite sure what was going on.

"Get yourselves something to eat," a woman suggested. "That always helps."

"We will," Sofia said as she woke up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear," the woman said as she and the man walked off.

As Sofia and Dorrie became more awake, they looked at each other. Sofia was wearing a light purple ankle length flowing skirt, a white blouse, and a light purple sweater. Dorrie was wearing a green ankle length flowing skirt, a white blouse, and a green sweater.

" _Well, we're not in Enchancia anymore,"_ Dorrie thought to herself. _"This looks like the 1950s."_

Indeed, it was a town straight out of the 1950s. Unknown to Sofia and Dorrie, the Dream Crystal had locked onto Candice's memories, and was creating a 1950s town right down to the last detail. Violet had taken Dorrie and Candice on an Omni trip to the 1950s, so Candice would have known what a 1950s town looked like.

Sofia and Dorrie looked around from where they were sitting, and noticed they were in the middle of a small business district. A record store was playing a Rock and Roll tune through a loud speaker.

" _ **Well, she comes from Tallahassee. She got a hi-fi chassis. Maybe looks a little sassy. But to me, she's real classy. Yeah, my Tallahassee Lassie. Down in F-L-A ..."**_

"Wow!" Sofia remarked in awe. "What is this place? And what are those vehicles?"

Dorrie noticed that Sofia was looking at cars going up and down the street.

"Some kind of horseless carriages, I suspect," Dorrie remarked. Dorrie could have explained about cars, but then Dorrie would have had to explain that Violet was a time traveler, and that both Dorrie and Candice had traveled with Violet to the future. Dorrie thought it was best to play stupid so she could keep Violet's secret.

"We've better see if we can find James, Candice, and Timothy," Sofia suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Dorrie agreed.

As Sofia and Dorrie walked along, they noticed the small business district included a restaurant, a drug store, a shoe store, a hardware store, a hotel, a movie theater, and an _F. W. Woolworth_ department store.

"You gotta see this, Dorrie," Sofia said, awestruck, as she walked into the _F. W. Woolworth_ store. "I've never seen so much merchandise in one place."

" _Think this is impressive?"_ Dorrie thought to herself. _"You'd go gaga in a WalMart."_

 **Back at Hexley Hall**

In Miss Lovegood's office, Miss Lovegood was keeping watch over Sofia and Dorrie's bodies when Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana appeared out of thin air.

"Can't say I like what you've done to the place," Grimtrix mocked Miss Lovegood. "This use to be my office, and it was a manly man place. Now, it's all flowery. Really, this is quite the disappointment."

"Leave, now!" Miss Lovegood demanded as she raised her wand.

"Oh, but we're just getting started," Grimtrix said with an evil smile, before looking down at the bodies of Sofia and Dorrie. "And what do we have here? Princess Sofia and Lady Dorrie taking part in astral projection? No doubt they are trying to free Prince James, Lady Candice, and young Timothy from the crystal."

"If I have to ask you to leave again, this will become violent!" Miss Lovegood warned.

At that moment, Wilfred, Miss Lovegood's Norwegian Forest Cat, stood next to Miss Lovegood.

"An impressive animal," Grimtrix said of Wilfred. "However, there are only two of you, and three of us."

At that moment, Dorrie's amulet started glowing brightly, and a man appeared out of thin air next to Miss Lovegood.

"Who are you?" Miss Lovegood asked the man.

"Doctor Stephen Strange, at your service, madam," the man responded, before turning to Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana. "I believe that now makes three of us against three of you."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Greylock barked as he raised his wand. "Attack!"

Doctor Strange brought fourth his hands, concentrated, and hit Greylock with a burst of powerful energy which rendered Greylock unconscious. At that same moment, Wilfred lunged at Morgana, and started clawing at her face. Wilfred's attack forced Morgana to the floor.

"Miss Lovegood, please look after these two young ladies," Doctor Strange directed before turning to Grimtrix. "Now it's just you and me, sir."

"Challenge accepted," Grimtrix agreed.

Grimtrix pointed his wand at Doctor Strange, as Strange directed his hands toward Grimtrix. Each fired a continuous magical beam of energy at each other. At first, each was equally matched. But suddenly, Strange's power started overtaking Grimtrix's power. Grimtrix was then thrown to the floor.

"Had enough?" Strange asked.

Grimtrix quickly produced his wand, and shot off a blinding flash in Strange's direction. At that same moment, Morgana managed to get Wilfred off her, dove at Greylock who was still unconscious, and fired off a blinding flash of her own. As the blinding flashes wore off, Strange and Miss Lovegood noticed that Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana had vanished. Miss Lovegood looked at Sofia and Dorrie who were still laying on the floor, and was relieved to see they were okay.

"It would appear that the danger has passed," Strange announced.

Miss Lovegood looked where Grimtrix had been standing, and noticed a small notebook laying on the floor. Miss Lovegood picked up the notebook, opened it, and started reading it.

"Grimtrix must have dropped this when he fled," Miss Lovegood observed. "It contains notes about the side effects of being trapped in the Dream Crystal. It looks like young teenagers are pretty much immune to any side effects, but children Timothy's age are subject to side effects. I'll give this to Dorrie and Sofia when they return from the Dream Crystal."

"I'll be off, then," Strange said as Dorrie's amulet once again started glowing brightly. In a few moments, Strange disappeared into thin air, and Dorrie's amulet stopped glowing.

 **Meanwhile, back in the Dream Crystal**

Sofia and Dorrie walked into the restaurant where Timothy was watching James play a pinball machine, and Candice was in a booth eating a hamburger and french fries. James, Timothy, and Candice were dressed in 1950s clothing, and were acting like they had lived in the town all of their lives.

"See if you can snap James and Timothy back to reality," Dorrie suggested to Sofia. "Meanwhile, I'll go over and see if I can snap Candice back to reality."

Dorrie then walked over to where Candice was sitting. "Hi," Dorrie smiled at Candice.

"Hey, Dorrie," Candice smiled back. "Sit down. You and Sofia get done with the prom meeting?"

"Oh, yeah," Dorrie said, playing along. "It's gonna be great."

"Let's say we go over to the theater and see that new movie, _The Giant Gila Monster_ ," Candice started. "I hear its suppose to be good."

"You've already seen that movie, remember?" Dorrie remarked. "Mom took us to Voyager Command, and while we were relaxing, we looked at the television archives, and you found the movie as part of _Harvey's Festival of Fear_."

"Voyager what?" Candice asked, puzzled. "And everybody knows that _Harvey's Festival of Fear_ won't start airing until the early 21st Century. Wait! How did I know that?"

"I think you're getting it," Dorrie smiled as Candice shook the cobwebs out of her head.

"Thank you, Dorrie," Candice said gratefully as she came back to reality, and looked around. "Please tell me we're not in another Dream Crystal?"

"I'm afraid we are," Dorrie answered, "along with Sofia, James, and Timothy."

At that moment, Sofia walked over with James and Timothy.

"We're okay, now," James announced.

"Sofia explained everything," Timothy added.

"So, how do we get out of this Dream Crystal?" James asked.

"Hold onto me, everybody," Sofia said to Dorrie, Candice, James, and Timothy.

Sofia concentrated, and in a few moments her and Dorrie were back in their bodies. At the same time, Candice, James, and Timothy appeared along side Sofia and Dorrie. The Dream Crystal then crumbled into a million pieces.

"Thank goodness you are all safe!" Miss Lovegood exclaimed in relief.

 **Captured**

In a forest in Enchancia, Scarlett, Colette, and Hematite had caught up with Prisma.

"You're pretty much useless without your Terra Crystal, Prissy," Hematite said as Prisma glared.

"You are going right back to Blackthorn where you belong," Scarlett announced.

"Why? Just because I helped The Order of the Wand hurt your little friends?" Prisma asked, with a hateful look.

Scarlett just shook her head at that. "I don't have friends. I have family."

"Even if you capture me again, your apprentices are still stuck within the Dream Crystal," Prisma pointed out. "Without the Scepter of Justice, they can't get out of it."

Scarlett then sighed and shook her head. "I know that magic always comes with a price."

"And your point is?" Prisma wanted to know.

"What would I have to give to make you lift your spell on the Dream Crystal?" Scarlett asked.

Prisma then grinned devilishly at Scarlett. "Now you're getting interesting, red. I want something from you that's very precious. Something you've worked so very hard to conceal. Something that once gone, you can never regain. Something ... soul-shattering."

Scarlett then started sweating and gulped. "And there's really no other way that you'll release your spell on the crystal?"

Prisma devilishly shook her head no and Scarlett sighed heavily.

"Very well." Scarlett then turned back to Hematite and Colette with a massively disappointed look on her face. "I've already told you my sins for what happened a long time ago with the Witch Queen Renita."

Hematite nodded.

"I've never told you about some of the criminals that I was responsible for that trained under me and misused my teachings," Scarlett started. "You want to know why I was so guilty when Shuriki took over Avalor? It's because I'm responsible for Shuriki. I was her master when she left to pursue her own nefarious purposes. My next apprentice was Elena for about a year until Shuriki took over Avalor out of revenge for my newest apprentice."

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Hematite asked, looking just a little bit hurt.

"I cut all ties with them, denying that I ever had anything to do with them. I realize now that that was a big mistake. You two are like little sisters to me. I never should have kept this from you. Let's promise each other. No more secrets. From any of us," Scarlett said.

"Promised," Colette and Hematite stated before the three of them gave each other a nice group hug before turning back to Prisma.

"Well?" Scarlett asked.

"A deal's a deal," Prisma acknowledged.

"Well, too late!" Scarlett laughed. "Those who have been trapped in both of your Dream Crystals have been rescued. I just got word a little while ago."

"Then why did you agree to what I wanted?" Prisma asked, taken off guard.

"Because I wanted to see how far you'd go," Scarlett smiled in victory. "And as for me spilling some secrets, I knew I would have to come clean sooner or later. Now was as good a time as any."

"YOU SNAKE!" Prisma spat at Scarlett.

"Call me what you will," Scarlett smirked. "You're still going back to Blackthorn."

 **September 17, 1866**

It was a Monday morning at Hexley Hall. Over the weekend, it had been discovered that Timothy was experiencing some side effects from having been in two Dream Crystals, including getting tired from time to time. Timothy, however, didn't want to let this stop him from doing school activities, so Gwen and Wallace decided to let him continue with school.

In Hexley Hall Potions class, taught by Professor Snively Sage, Timothy was trying to pay attention, but was starting to become tired. Candice looked over at Timothy in sympathy.

" _Poor Timothy,"_ Candice thought to herself. _"Professor Sage would bore the living daylights out of anyone."_

"Mister O'Toole!" Professor Sage yelled at Timothy.

"Huh? What? Yes, Professor?" Timothy responded, tired.

"I will not have you falling asleep in my class! Fifty points from Pepperton!" Sage snapped. "Now, what's the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"I don't know, sir," Timothy answered.

"Can anybody tell me the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Sage asked the class.

Candice raised her hand, but Sage dismissed her because she was connected to Pepperton House, plus because he didn't like Candice to begin with. An older student, Kurt, raised his hand. Sage let Kurt answer.

"Simply different names for the same plant," Kurt answered, "also known as aconite".

"Excellent! Fifty points to Stryker House!" Sage exclaimed, pleased.

"Oh, man!" another older student, Amy, said of Timothy. "We lost fifty points because of him!"

"Timothy can't help it," Candice explained to Amy. "He's suffering side effects from being trapped in two Dream Crystals."

"Oh! I didn't know," Amy apologized to Candice, before turning to Timothy. "I'm sorry."

Timothy gave Amy an appreciative smile.

"Cooper!" Sage yelled at Candice. "Outside!"

Candice followed Sage out into the hallway.

"I won't have you talking out of turn!" Sage snapped at Candice.

"I was simply explaining the situation," Candice pointed out.

"How dare you talk back to me!" Sage said, angry. "I have half a mind to have you expelled!"

"Then," Candice started, "I'd have to explain to my employer ... the King ... what happened. He wouldn't be happy to find out how you've treated me or Timothy. I'm sure he'd come down here himself to demand answers."

"You've made your point!" Sage snarled at Candice. "Get back in there, and get O'Toole somewhere he can rest! I won't have him sleeping in my class!"

"Gladly, sir," Candice answered in disgust.

Candice walked back into the classroom, and walked up to Timothy.

"We'll go to the Pepperton common room," Candice said to Timothy. "You can get some rest there."

"Yes, Candice," Timothy acknowledged.

Candice then turned to Amy. "I could use some help, if you don't mind."

Sage looked at Amy, and nodded yes. Candice and Amy then helped Timothy walk out of class.

"Thank you for getting me out of class," Amy said to Candice, grateful. "Sage can be so boring."

"You're welcome," Candice smiled.

"Why does Sage hate you, anyway?" Amy asked Candice, curious.

"He's one of those who looks down on me because I was created by Maleficent, never mind I prove myself everyday to be nothing like her," Candice explained. "Truth be told, he's also a bit jealous of me. I have transformation abilities he'll never have, plus the House of Cosmarune and the House of Sage have never been what you would call allies."

"Well, I think you're cool," Amy praised Candice. "You have Maleficent's abilities, and you use them for good. You're okay in my book."

"Thank you," Candice said, touched.

Candice and Amy walked Timothy into the Pepperton House common room.

"I'd like to look after him, please," Amy said of Timothy.

"Of course," Candice agreed.

Amy helped Timothy into a recliner, and covered him with a blanket which was laying nearby. Timothy then fell asleep.

"Sleep well, Timmy," Amy smiled as she gently kissed Timothy on the forehead.

Candice smiled at the touching scene.

(End of Chapter 33).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", some random items from Maleficent's spell book (thanks to Candice for letting us take a bit of a peek).

Beauty for a day spell:  
 _Give me beauty, give me grace. Let it stay until the day is erased._

Calling a spirit animal:  
 _Spirit animal, please come to me. Please show yourself to me. Spirit animal, heed my call. I need your help, please answer the call. Come to me and guide me well, let your wisdom fill me like a well. Protect me and guide me throughout my life. I'll follow your advice, my friend for life._

Icelandic lullaby, early 19th Century:  
 _Sleep, you black-eyed pig. Fall into a deep pit full of ghosts._

Temporary sleep spell:  
 _Run it fast and run it deep, send this person off to sleep._

 **Author's notes**

Amy and Kurt are both originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric". Having Amy and Kurt appear here was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Apparate (Apparition): a magical term from "Harry Potter". Apparition is a magical form of teleportation, through which a witch, warlock, sorcerer, or sorceress can disappear from one location and reappear in another.

As readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Candice, Dorrie, Violet, and Scarlett's Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

Greylock is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Baileywhoops" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Grimtrix is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Having Doctor Stephen Strange appear in "Dorrie: Book Two" was an idea put forward a while ago by _Gbro15300_. I thought this chapter was a good place to bring in Doctor Strange. The version of Doctor Stephen Strange seen in this chapter is the version which appeared in the 2016 movie "Doctor Strange", played by Benedict Cumberbatch.

Hematite, Professor Snively Sage, and Timothy Baker O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

In regard to the ideas in this chapter by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , she was inspired by "Tsubasa Chronicles" and "Glitter Force".

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Morgana is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Omni, and Voyager Command, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Prisma is originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Mystic Isles".

Shuriki is originally from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

The Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is an original location created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

The flashback was a repeat of the scene in Chapter 32 which was supplied by _Ben10Man_.

The houses of Hexley Hall: like Hogwarts in "Harry Potter", Hexley Hall has its own houses (Kennicot, Pepperton, Stryker, and Waldgrave). The vast majority of Hexley Hall students come from far away, and live at Hexley Hall during the school year in their respective houses. Some Hexley Hall students (such as Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, Calista, Lucinda, Indigo, Lily, Ruby, and Jade) live nearby, but are still assigned to Hexley Hall houses so they can take part in point earning and loss, and take part in activities connected to their respective houses.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene where Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana trap Candice, James, and Timothy in the Dream Crystal was based on an idea by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also supplied some of the dialog for that scene). I expanded upon the idea by adding in Hexley Hall and Miss Lovegood.

The scene where Scarlett, Colette, and Hematite catch up with Prisma was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied the bulk of the dialog for that scene). I added in the part where Scarlett laughs at Prisma to make the scene fit in with everything else going on in this chapter.

The scene with Professor Snively Sage, and the following scene in the Pepperton House common room, was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also provided some of the dialog). I filled out those scenes a bit (including Candice's interaction with Professor Sage, and Candice's explanation as to why Sage doesn't like her). And yes, Professor Sage would be modeled on Professor Snape from "Harry Potter".

" _Then," Candice started, "I'd have to explain to my employer ... the King ... what happened. He wouldn't be happy to find out how you've treated me or Timothy. I'm sure he'd come down here himself to demand answers"_ \- yes, Candice is pulling an Amber trick here.

Timothy's side effects from being in two Dream Crystals was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _Well, I think you're cool," Amy praised Candice. "You have Maleficent's abilities, and you use them for good. You're okay in my book"_ \- this line was inspired by the talk that Sandra has with Candice in Chapter 1 of _Jolly Roger Brat's_ story "The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray", and is referenced here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under a joint agreement that we're allowed to use things from each other's "Sofia the First" stories).

" _Well, she comes from Tallahassee. She got a hi-fi chassis. Maybe looks a little sassy. But to me, she's real classy. Yeah, my Tallahassee Lassie. Down in F-L-A ..."_ \- this song is "Tallahassee Lassie" sung by Freddy Cannon (released in 1959).

 **Disclaimer**

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Strange" and everything associated with it © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Glitter Force" and everything associated with it © Saban Brands, Toei Animation, and Netflix.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Harvey's Festival of Fear" and everything associated with it © 31 West Productions.

Hematite, Professor Snively Sage, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Giant Gila Monster" and everything associated with it © McLendon-Radio Pictures Distributing Company.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan_.

The original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Tsubasa Chronicle" and the original Manga it is based on, "Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle", and everything associated with them © Clamp, Weekly Shōnen Magazine, Madman Entertainment, Funimation Entertainment, and Revelation Films.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Beauty for a day spell, Calling a spirit animal spell, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Fairyardia, Kennicot House, Miss Lovegood, Pepperton House, Stryker House, Temporary sleep spell, Waldgrave House, and Wilfred.


	34. Discoveries

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter takes place the Saturday after Chapter 33 ended.

 **Chapter 34: Discoveries**

 **September 22, 1866**

It was a sunny Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. Dorrie and Candice had gone off to Hexley Hall for some fun Saturday activities. Abby had also gone off to Hexley Hall for the same activities. And Amber was spending the day with Hildegard and Cleo.

In Sofia's room in the castle, Sofia was reading a book when her amulet started glowing blue. Sofia knew that only meant one thing - a Secret Library mission.

Sofia raced to the Secret Library. When she arrived, she sat down as a book came off the shelf, and landed in front of her.

"The Wolves of Esmeraudia," Sofia read the cover. "Esmeraudia. That's where Princess Antoinette lives."

The book then levitated, and disappeared into the large device used by the narrator. In a few moments, the narrator began to speak.

" _In the Kingdom of Esmeraudia, there is a territory inhabited by wolf creatures known as the Wolfen. The Wolfen were originally the protectors of Esmeraudia but were driven away when they wouldn't swear loyalty to the previous King, Alponse, because he was a tyrant."_

"Sounds like those were bad times," Sofia thought out loud.

" _Recently, Esmeraudia was liberated from King Alponse's tyrannical rule, and the new King, Gaspard_ , _has restored democracy to Esmeraudia. It is hoped that the Wolfen can be brought back as the protectors of Esmeraudia, but they will need to be contacted so negotiations may begin."_

"Well then," Sofia started, "there's only one thing to do - go to Esmeraudia and give this story a happy ending."

Sofia raced to the castle stables where she found Minimus.

"Minumus," Sofia announced, "we're going on a trip."

"Where to, Sofia?" Minimus asked, interested.

"Esmeraudia," Sofia answered.

 **At Hexley Hall**

At that same moment, in Hexley Hall, Dorrie and Candice entered the Pepperton House common room where Amy was waiting.

"Hey, guys!" Amy smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "Ready for a day of Hexley Hall fun?"

"Sure are," Candice smiled back.

"Everybody else is in the main hall," Amy announced as she looked around. "I must have left my notebook upstairs. I'll need that for the quizzes."

As Amy, Dorrie, and Candice walked upstairs to the Pepperton House dorm rooms, Dorrie turned to Amy.

"You're invited over to Enchancia Castle after the festivities here today," Dorrie informed Amy. "Timothy's parents are grateful to you for finding an energy potion for Timothy. It helps him get through the day."

"I was glad to help. I like Timmy," Amy happily responded as she thought back to a few days earlier.

 _Flashback:_

 _At the park that was between Hexley Hall and Royal Prep, Dorrie, Candice, James, Timothy, and Amy were having a picnic lunch together. As they ate, Timothy started to get tired, and fell asleep against a tree._

" _Poor Timothy," James said in sympathy. "He hasn't been the same since he was trapped in those two dream crystals."_

" _What are his symptoms?" Amy asked, curious._

" _Sleepiness, boredom, dry throat, and thirstiness," Dorrie explained._

" _I may have a solution," Amy announced. "I read once in a book in the Hexley Hall library about a potion that combats both sleepiness and thirstiness and the associated affects of both. I'll find the book, jot down the recipe, and make some for Timmy."_

" _Oh, that would be very much appreciated," Candice said, relieved._

" _My pleasure," Amy smiled. "I want Timmy to have the best life has to offer."_

 _Later that afternoon, at Royal Prep, Dorrie, Candice, and Timothy were climbing aboard a flying carriage when Amy raced up._

" _Here, Timmy," Amy smiled as she handed a flask to Timothy. "This is a potion for when you have sleepiness and thirstiness. When you're feeling like that, simply take a small drink of this potion, and you'll be back to normal for a while."_

" _Thanks, Amy," Timothy gratefully said as he took the flask._

" _No problem," Amy said, happy she could help. Amy then handed a piece of paper to Candice. "Give this to Timmy's parents. It's the recipe for the potion."_

" _I know they'll be grateful," Candice smiled as she took the recipe. "Thank you."_

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

Amy, Dorrie, and Candice walked into the dorm room where Amy's bed was. Amy then got her notebook which was laying on her bed.

"So, Amy?" Dorrie started. "Where do you call home when you're not going to school at Hexley Hall?"

Amy's eyes grew sad. "I don't have a home ... anymore," Amy quietly announced. "Last year, my parents were killed when some of Neila's people attacked the town where I lived. My parents were the only family I had."

"Damned Neila!" Candice exclaimed in anger. "She killed my and Dorrie's mother and father. She brings nothing but death and destruction in her wake. I swear that one day, she'll pay for the hell she's caused innocent people."

"Wait a minute," Amy said, confused, to Candice. "You were created by Maleficent. How can Dorrie's mother and father be your mother and father?"

"My mother and father, as spirits, came to Candice and I," Dorrie explained. "They instantly fell in love with Candice, and told Candice she was as much their daughter as I was."

"That's so nice," Amy said, happy for Candice.

"If you don't have a home anymore, where does that leave you?" Candice asked Amy, curious.

"I'm now a ward of the school," Amy explained. "When I graduate from Hexley Hall, I'll study for my teaching certificate, then I'll start teaching here at Hexley Hall. Miss Lovegood has made all the arrangements. She says I'll always have a place here."

"Miss Lovegood is a good person," Dorrie remarked.

"The best," Amy agreed. "We've better be getting down to the main hall. All four houses will be down there by now. There will be fun quizzes, magic contests ... and food. I've been looking forward to it all week. Is Timmy coming?"

"He's already down there, along with everybody else," Candice smiled.

 **Arriving in Esmeraudia**

Sofia and Minimus arrived in the capitol city of Esmeraudia. As they landed, they were greeted by four guards.

"Welcome to Esmeraudia," one of the guards greeted. "Who may I ask are you?"

"Princess Sofia of Enchancia," Sofia happily answered. "I've never been to Esmeraudia, and I thought I'd pay a visit."

"Well, we're happy to have you," the guard smiled. "We'll escort you and your fine steed to Esmeraudia Castle."

"Fine steed?" Minimus whispered to Sofia, confused. "They do know I'm half horse, and half donkey, don't they?"

"Well, you're a fine horse, and they can see that," Sofia whispered back.

"I'm gonna like it here," Minimus smiled.

The guards led Sofia and Minimus to Esmeraudia Castle. Waiting for them with a man with white skin, brown hair, and a brown beard. Sofia dismounted Minimus, then Minimus was led off to the Esmeraudian royal stable. A guard went up to the man, and explained what was going on. The man then walked up to Sofia.

"I am Able Philippe Picard, Royal Steward of Esmeraudia," the man introduced himself. "Welcome, Princess Sofia. You may call me Able."

"Thank you, Able" Sofia acknowledged.

"Princess Antoinette has told me good things about you," Able smiled at Sofia. "We were just about to have lunch. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the royal dining room. I know Princess Antoinette will be pleased to see you."

Able led Sofia to the royal dining room where Antoinette and her father, King Gaspard, were preparing for lunch. Antoinette was Sofia's age, and had white skin and red hair. King Gaspard had white skin, dark brown hair, and a dark brown mustache.

"Sofia!" Antoinette exclaimed in joy.

"Antoinette!" Sofia happily responded.

"It's good to see you," Antoinette smiled at Sofia. "Are Dorrie and Candice with you?"

"Unfortunately, no," Sofia apologized. "There are special activities going on at Hexley Hall today that they are attending."

"Well, you are here, and that is wonderful," Antoinette said, pleased, before turning to her father. "This is Princess Sofia of Enchancia."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Sofia," King Gaspard smiled. "Welcome to Esmeraudia Castle. The rest of my family are away today, so it will just be you, me, and Antoinette for lunch today."

Able walked up after talking to a male servant.

"Lunch will be served in five minutes, King Gaspard," Able announced.

"Excellent," King Gaspard acknowledged before turning back to Sofia. "During lunch, I'd like to hear more about your Enchancia. I hear it is a delightful place."

"I'd be happy to, King Gaspard," Sofia happily complied.

 **Back at Hexley Hall**

Dorrie, Candice, and Amy walked into the main hall where the fun was just about to get underway. In one corner of the great hall, Timothy was talking to Professor Silvia Sage, Snively Sage's younger sister. Silvia was the complete opposite of Snively, and treated her students with kindness.

Dorrie and Timothy had Silvia for Herbology class. As Dorrie watched Timothy and Silvia talk to each other, a pleasant memory formed in Dorrie's mind.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was a few days earlier. In Herbology class, Silvia had called on Timothy to answer a question._

" _Timothy," Silvia smiled, "can you tell me what a Mandrake is?"_

" _Yes, ma'am," Timothy happily answered. "A Mandrake is a plant, native to Europe and North Africa, which has purple flowers, yellow fruits, and ... oh, yes! A forked root."_

" _Correct!" Silvia exclaimed in glee. "And can you tell me what its root is used for?"_

" _As a pain killer," Timothy answered._

" _Wonderful!" Silvia said, pleased. "I understand my brother took away fifty points from Pepperton because he was displeased with you. Well, that was wrong of him. For your perfect answer, Timothy, I award Pepperton ... fifty points."_

" _Thank you, Professor," Timothy said, pleased._

 _After class, Silvia called Timothy over to her._

" _Remember, after lunch, you have chorus with Sir Maxwell at Royal Prep," Silvia kindly reminded Timothy. "Remember to take some of your potion before hand. I know that one of the side effects of having been trapped in two Dream Crystals has you getting thirsty from time to time, and that you get a dry throat as a result. I want you to be at your best, and the potion helps you to be your best."_

" _Yes, Professor," Timothy happily acknowledged._

" _You're a good boy, Timothy," Silvia smiled as she hugged Timothy._

 _Dorrie smiled at the touching scene._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"Dorrie?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine," Dorrie smiled. "Just lost in thought. Let's go have some fun."

Dorrie, Candice, and Amy walked into the great hall to be greeted by Ruby and Jade who had already arrived.

"Hey, guys!" Jade happily said to Dorrie, Candice, and Amy. "There's gonna be a conjuring contest in a few minutes. You guys want to be on our team?"

"It will be just like the time the Buttercups went to Mystic Meadows," Ruby cheerfully added. "But, even if you guys are on the team, we'll still need six people to be an officially sanctioned Hexley Hall team."

"I think I can take care of that," Amy smiled as she motioned Timothy to come over. "Want to take part in a conjuring contest with us?"

"I'd love to!" Timothy said, excited.

"So, we have six players, then?" Jade asked, hopeful.

Dorrie, Candice, Amy, Timothy, and Ruby all nodded their heads yes.

"Excellent!" Jade exclaimed, pleased.

A few minutes passed, and the conjuring contest began with Miss Lovegood walking up before the students.

"Welcome to the Hexley Hall conjuring contest," Miss Lovegood announced. "It gives me great pleasure to welcome our guest host ... Winifred the Wise".

Everybody clapped, knowing it was a great honor having Winifred at Hexley Hall.

"Thank you for your warm welcome," Winifred said, touched. "It's wonderful to be back here at Hexley. So many wonderful memories. But, lets get started, shall we?"

The teams readied themselves for the first question.

"Our first question is ... what is intelligent, rolls on the ground, and also walks on two legs?" Winifred asked.

"I know this one!" Amy exclaimed as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Team Pepperton?" Winifred acknowledged.

"It would be a troll from Arendelle," Amy answered as she brought out her wand, and magically produced a life like statue of an Arendelle troll.

"That's correct!" Winifred confirmed. "Well done, Pepperton. Well done."

"Way to go, Amy!" Timothy said, pleased.

"We're off to a good start!" Jade happily added.

 **A meeting with wolves**

Back at Esmeraudia Castle, lunch had ended, and it was now time for some royal business. As Gaspard, Antoinette, and Sofia sat in the great hall, a super intelligent race of white wolves capable of speech entered, followed by Able.

"The Wolfen of Esmeraudia," Able announced the wolves.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation," Gaspard said to the wolves, pleased. "But, I was expecting more of you."

"Sadly," a male wolf started, "some of the Wolfen crossed over into the dimension that co exists with ours. They were saddened by King Alponse's rule, and lost faith in humanity. We who you see before you have stayed behind, and are ready to talk to you ... should you prove worthy."

"Worthy?" Gaspard asked. "Worthy in what way?"

"We need to find out if you are truly different from King Alponse," the male wolf announced.

"I look forward to proving that to you," Gaspard promised.

"No disrespect intended, but we'd rather talk to one of your children," the male wolf explained. "We find that offspring show how a parent truly is."

"My daughter, Antoinette, is here with me," Gaspard pointed out. "If you would like to talk to her, I'm sure she would be willing."

"Do not worry, Princess Antoinette," a female wolf said in a reassuring voice. "You will be in safe hands."

"Then I will talk with you," Antoinette agreed.

"May I stay with Antoinette?" Sofia asked the male wolf.

"Are you a friend of hers?" the male wolf wanted to know.

"Yes," Sofia answered.

"Then you may stay with Princess Antoinette," the male wolf agreed. "Friends of an offspring show what kind of person the offspring is."

Gaspard left as Antoinette, Sofia, and the Wolfen began talking to each other. The Wolfen asked Antoinette and Sofia a number of questions, and the Wolfen were clearly impressed by the answers they were getting.

"Princesses," the male wolf started, "it all comes down to the final two questions I shall ask you. Are the two of you ready?"

Antoinette and Sofia nodded their heads yes.

"If you are in the middle of something important, and somebody needs your help, what do you do?" the male wolf asked.

"Please allow me to answer that," Sofia requested.

"Go ahead, Princess Sofia," the male wolf agreed.

"You go and help the person in need, because a true princess helps those in need ... even if it means you give up something else in the process," Sofia answered.

"Final question," the male wolf announced. "Do you consider yourselves superior because you are princesses?"

"Certainly not!" Sofia answered, shocked at the question. "I come from a humble background. A princess, yes. Superior, no."

"I do not consider myself superior," Antoinette reported. "I know of people who consider themselves superior because of titles. I am just a regular person who happens to be a princess. I always strive to treat people as I would want to be treated ... with kindness and respect."

The Wolfen went into a corner to talk among themselves. In a few minutes, they walked up to Antoinette and Sofia.

"Princess Antoinette," the male wolf started, "you may tell your father that the Wolfen will talk to him about us resuming our role as protectors of Esmeraudia. The two of you have proven yourselves to be people of fine character, which proves to us that King Gaspard must also be of fine character. If King Gaspard will set up a day and time in which to meet, we will be happy to attend. Thank you for restoring our faith in humans."

As the Wolfen walked out of the great hall, Antoinette and Sofia hugged each other, pleased at the outcome.

 **Late afternoon at Enchancia Castle**

The fun activities had ended at Hexley Hall, and Timothy, Dorrie, and Candice returned to the castle, bringing Amy along with them. As their flying coach landed in the courtyard of the castle, waiting for them was Gwen, Wallace, and Violet. Timothy raced up to his parents.

"Did you have a good day, Timmy?" Gwen smiled.

"Yes, Mama," Timothy reported, pleased. "Pepperton House won the conjuring contest, thanks in large part to Amy here."

"Oh, I didn't do that much," Amy responded, shyly.

"You must be Amy," Gwen smiled as she shook Amy's hand.

"Thank you for finding a potion that helps Timothy," Wallace said to Amy, pleased. "Gwen and I are quite grateful to you."

"You're welcome," Amy happily said. "Timmy is really quite special."

"We have a guest room ready for you, Miss Amy," Violet announced.

"You didn't have to go to such trouble," Amy said, a bit embarrassed at being pampered.

"No problem, miss," Violet reassured Amy. "Anybody who has helped Timothy as you have deserves something special. I'll have your suitcase taken to your guest room."

"And that will give us time to get to know you better, Amy," Gwen said on behalf of herself and Wallace.

As Gwen, Wallace, Timothy, and Amy walked into the castle, Violet walked up to Dorrie and Candice.

"Have a good time today?" Violet asked Dorrie and Candice.

"A very good time," Dorrie smiled.

"The best," Candice happily added.

"Good to hear," Violet smiled as she hugged her daughters. "Did Abby make it over to Lucinda's house?"

"Oh, yes," Dorrie smiled. "Abby and Lucinda have been planning that sleepover for the past week."

Meanwhile, in the Secret Library, Sofia was listening to the narrator finish up "The Wolves of Esmeraudia".

" _The Wolfen and King Gaspard met, and the Wolfen decided to once again become the protectors of Esmeraudia. It was truly the beginning of a new golden age for Esmeraudia where old allies once again reunited,"_ the narrator announced.

"A wonderful ending," Sofia smiled as the book flew upward, and returned to its shelf.

Sofia got up from the bench she was sitting on, and started walking out of the Secret Library. As she walked, Sofia smiled in happiness. Another Secret Library mission had been successfully completed.

 **Early evening**

It was now early evening at Enchancia Castle. The supper between Gwen, Wallace, Timothy, and Amy had just ended. Amy had gone to freshen up, and Timothy had gone to the castle kitchen on a quick errand. Gwen and Wallace, sitting in a small conference room which had been converted into a dining room for the evening, talked to each other.

"It's so sad that Amy lost her parents," Gwen grieved.

"Yes," Wallace sadly agreed. "Dorrie and Candice have told me about this Neila character. She's really bad news."

"I wish there was something we could do for Amy," Gwen wished out loud.

"Perhaps there is," Wallace responded. "I know this is a lot to take in, but perhaps we could adopt her?"

Gwen's face lit up in happiness. "I can see the thought had crossed your mind, too."

"Yes," Wallace admitted. "Then I take it you're agreeable?"

"Most certainly," Gwen happily answered.

"Then we'll put it to Amy when she comes back from freshening up," Wallace announced.

Unknown to Gwen and Wallace, Timothy had been standing outside of the door, and had heard Gwen and Wallace's conversation. Timothy then ran off to find Amy. In a short while, Timothy found Amy walking back toward the conference room. Timothy walked up to Amy with a smile on his face as Amy looked at him.

"Hey, Timmy. What are you so happy about?" Amy asked as Timothy took her hand.

"I just heard my parents talking," Timothy announced. "They want to adopt you."

Amy then gasped sharply as her eyes stared welling up with tears. "Does that mean ... you're going to be my brother?"

"Indeed," Timothy smiled. "But they don't know that I know about their plans."

"Then we'll act surprised when they tell us," Amy suggested.

Timothy and Amy walked back to the conference room where Gwen and Wallace were waiting.

"Amy, Timothy" Gwen started, "Wallace and I would like to talk to you. Please, sit down."

Amy and Timothy sat down.

"Timothy," Wallace started, "how would you like to have a girl in the family?"

"Well, I'd like to be a big brother someday," Timothy answered.

"The thing is, Timothy," Gwen explained, "Wallace and I are too busy with our careers to engage in certain _activities_ to have a baby."

"Your mother and I had something else in mind," Wallace said as he looked in Amy's direction. "Amy doesn't have parents. Your mother and I would like to adopt Amy and make her part of our family ... if you and Amy are agreeable?"

"I'd love to have Amy as an older sister," Timothy smiled.

"And what about you, Amy?" Gwen asked, hopeful.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother," Amy admitted.

"You would be no bother," Wallace reassured Amy. "Gwen and I would love you as much as we love Timothy. You'd have a home, and a family. We'd love to have you. What do you say?"

"I say yes!" Amy cried in happiness. "Somebody pinch me to see if this isn't just a dream."

"This is very real," Gwen smiled at Amy. "The four of us are going to make a happy family."

Gwen, Wallace, Timothy, and Amy reached their arms across the table, and held hands. They then had a happy conversation about the future.

 **The next day**

It was the next day at Enchancia Castle, and word had spread throughout the castle about Amy's adoption.

"I can't believe it!" Amy exclaimed in joy to Dorrie and Candice. "I came here as a guest, and now I'm going to be adopted. I never could have imagined this in my wildest dreams."

"Candice and I are very happy for you," Dorrie smiled at Amy.

"It's going to take me a while to get the hang of living in a royal castle," Amy admitted. "How do I act? What are the rules? Where am I allowed? Where am I not allowed? What about ..."

"Whoa, girl," Candice gently smiled at Amy. "One thing at a time. That's how I learned when I first came here. I'll walk you through what you need to know. Don't worry. Everything will work out fine."

"Then I'll leave her in your capable hands, Candice," Dorrie happily said as she walked off.

"Let's start with a tour of the castle, shall we?" Candice suggested.

"Sounds good," Amy agreed.

As they took a tour of the castle, Candice filled in Amy on the finer points of castle protocol.

"When addressing the king or queen, it's King Roland or Queen Miranda, or, in a pinch, sir or ma'am," Candice explained. "When using the word ma'am, it's ma'am as in ham, not malm as in palm."

"Understood," Amy acknowledged.

"With the royal children, until told otherwise, it's Prince James, Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, and when she's visiting, Princess Lydia," Candice further explained.

"Isn't Princess Lydia Princess Sofia's older sister?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Candice answered. "She's currently living in Lacorinth, and is the royal sorceress there."

"Wow!" Amy remarked, impressed.

"With royal visitors and higher up visitors, address them by their titles," Candice pointed out. "You'll get the hang of it soon enough."

"I hope so," Amy said, unsure of herself.

"I have a notebook I wrote that I use for personal reference," Candice revealed. "It covers the layout of the castle, various day to day activities, and royal protocol. I'll be more than happy to _Doppler Duplicato_ a copy for you."

"I'd like that," Amy smiled. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Candice smiled back.

Candice and Amy continued their tour of the castle, and had a pleasant conversation as they walked along. It was the beginning of a new life for Amy, full of promise.

 **October 7, 1866**

Two weeks had passed. Amy's adoption by Gwen and Wallace had been approved, and Amy was now Gwen and Wallace's daughter, and Timothy's older sister.

Amy was settling into castle life well. She was getting to know her way around the castle, and was also learning the day to day routine of the castle. Amy had also come to a decision about her future. She decided to continue her plans to become a teacher after she graduated school.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon at Enchancia Castle, and Amy had decided to sit on a bench in the courtyard of the castle. In a few minutes, Wallace walked up, and sat down next to Amy.

"Hello, Dad," Amy smiled at Wallace. "It's a beautiful day."

"That it is," Wallace happily agreed. "There's something I'd like to talk with you about."

"Of course, Dad," Amy agreed.

"You're an O'Toole now, and that means you're nobility," Wallace started. "Because you are now nobility, you're now being given the same chance that Timothy was given a while back - to attend Royal Prep."

"What about my schooling at Hexley Hall?" Amy asked, worried. "Magic is my life."

"And your mother and I would never dream of taking that away from you," Wallace reassured Amy. "What's being proposed is, like Timothy, you spend half the school day at Hexley Hall, and the other half of the school day at Royal Prep. It would be the best of both worlds."

"The thing is, during a Hexley Hall prank day, I and two of my friends visited Royal Prep and ... well ... ran amuck," Amy admitted. "Not one of my shining moments."

"Yes, I know," Wallace admitted.

"What will people at Royal Prep think about me attending school there?" Amy wondered. "I started off on the wrong foot where Royal Prep is concerned."

"Well, everybody is entitled to a do over," Wallace smiled. "And the headmistresses at Royal Prep agree. If you want to attend Royal Prep, the headmistresses will welcome you with open arms. You can start off with a clean slate as it were."

"Then I'll do it," Amy agreed.

"That's my girl!" Wallace happily said as he hugged Amy. "My Lady Amy."

"Lady?" Amy asked, taken off guard.

"Your title, now that you're a noble," Wallace explained. "And you're going to make a fine lady."

Amy smiled at Wallace's kind comment.

That night, in Timothy's room, Amy tucked Timothy into bed.

"Good night, little bro," Amy smiled as she kissed Timothy on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Timothy smiled back. "I'm glad you're my sister."

"And I'm glad you're my brother," Amy happily responded.

Timothy soon laid his head against the pillows, and fell asleep. Amy gently held Timothy's hand as she watched over him. As she held Timothy's hand, strange images entered Amy's mind ... images showing Timothy, not in this life, but in a past life.

"Oh my God!" Amy exclaimed in amazement.

(End of Chapter 34).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", Candice and I are turning the floor over to our creator, _Niagara14301_. Here you go, _Niagara_.

Thank you, girls. This is an open letter to Disney Channel.

On Friday, August 4th, you showed the new "Sofia the First" episode "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist". Due to obligations I had that day, I wasn't home to see that episode. I thought, okay, I could catch the repeat you had scheduled on Disney Channel on Sunday, August 6th. However, you decided at the last moment to scrap that repeat and replace it with another program. Needless to say, I am quite disappointed that I was unable to see the new episode of "Sofia the First".

I know what you are going to say. I can watch it on Disney Junior The Channel. The thing is, I don't have Disney Junior The Channel. I also know what you are going to say next. I can watch it on the app. Well, the app is not an option for me.

This is part of a larger problem which has existed on Disney Channel for the past few summers. During the summer, you cater to the teen crowd, and drastically cut back showing Disney Junior programming (and sometimes even changing what Disney Junior programs you do show with very little notice). For me and others who don't have Disney Junior The Channel and are unable to use the app, this means watching "Sofia the First" and other Disney Junior programs becomes a challenge, because you consider your teen audience to be more important, and cut back Disney Junior programming as a result.

Now I realize that no malice was intended, but because you cater to teens during the summer, it makes the rest of us who do not have Disney Junior The Channel and cannot use the app feel like we're second class citizens. During the summer, you need to do a better job balancing out daytime programming on Disney Channel. Perhaps the entire morning could be devoted to Disney Junior programming, and then have the entire afternoon devoted to teen programming. It would be much more fair that way, and would ensure that everybody gets to view the Disney programs they want.

I thank you for your time, and hope you will see fit to balance your summer program schedule so it is fair to _all_ of your viewers.

Sincerely,

 _Niagara14301_.

 **Author's notes**

Able Philippe Picard, King Alponse, King Gaspard, and Princess Antoinette are characters created by _Agent Numbuh 227_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227_ _._

Amy is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric". Having Amy appear here was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ Having Amy being an orphan at the hands of Neila was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ Having Amy being adopted by Gwen and Wallace was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ Meanwhile, the scene with Gwen and Wallace talking to Amy about adopting her was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_. The earlier scene with Timothy telling Amy about Gwen and Wallace's plans was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied some of the dialog for that earlier scene).

Arendelle trolls are from "Frozen".

 _Doppler Duplicato_ is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Sofia the Second".

Lydia is from _GradGirl2010's_ stories "My Sister's Keeper" and "My Sister's Teacher", and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_. See my story "Sisters" for more about Lydia being the royal sorceress of Lacorinth.

" _My mother and father, as spirits, came to Candice and I," Dorrie explained. "They instantly fell in love with Candice, and told Candice she was as much their daughter as I was"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 7 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Professor Silvia Sage, Professor Snively Sage, and Timothy Baker O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ Professor Silvia Sage is modeled on Professor Sprout from "Harry Potter", while Professor Snively Sage is modeled on Professor Snape from "Harry Potter".

Readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember that Ruby and Jade studied basic magic at elementary school in the village, then graduated to Hexley Hall.

The Esmeraudia storyline in this chapter was the idea of _Agent Numbuh 227._

The flashback scene with Timothy and Silvia was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The Hexley Hall conjuring contest was inspired by the conjuring contest seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "Mystic Meadows" (and, I just couldn't resist bringing in Winifred as a guest host).

The houses of Hexley Hall: like Hogwarts in "Harry Potter", Hexley Hall has its own houses (Kennicot, Pepperton, Stryker, and Waldgrave). The vast majority of Hexley Hall students come from far away, and live at Hexley Hall during the school year in their respective houses. Some Hexley Hall students (such as Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, Calista, Abby, Lucinda, Indigo, Lily, Ruby, and Jade) live nearby, but are still assigned to Hexley Hall houses so they can take part in point earning and loss, and take part in activities connected to their respective houses.

The idea of Amy attending Royal Prep was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The idea of fun activities at Hexley Hall comes from "The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge" by _Jolly Roger Brat,_ and the idea is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under a joint agreement that we're allowed to use things from each other's "Sofia the First" stories).

The scene with Amy watching over Timothy as he slept, and finding out something from Timothy's past, was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _The thing is, during a Hexley Hall prank day, I and two of my friends visited Royal Prep and ... well ... ran amuck," Amy admitted. "Not one of my shining moments"_ \- this is a reference to events in the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric". Having Amy being nervous about attending Royal Prep because of her past behavior was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The Wolfen in this chapter are not the creatures seen in the 1981 movie "Wolfen". The Wolfen in this chapter are creatures that _Agent Numbuh 227_ created, who simply also have the name Wolfen. I did, however, in this chapter leave open the possibility that the Wolfen in this chapter and the Wolfen in "Wolfen" may be related to each other.

Timothy's side effects from being in two Dream Crystals was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Ward: a person who is under the protection of another person.

" _When using the word ma'am, it's ma'am as in ham, not malm as in palm"_ \- this line was inspired by the advice Queen Elizabeth gave Mrs. Logue in the 2010 movie "The King's Speech" (the Queen's exact line in the movie was "It's _Your Majesty_ the first time. After that, it's ma'am as in ham, not malm as in palm").

" _You go and help the person in need, because a true princess helps those in need ... even if it means you give up something else in the process," Sofia answered_ \- this was inspired by the events of the "Sofia the First" episode "The Princess Test".

 **Disclaimer**

Able Philippe Picard, King Alponse, King Gaspard, Princess Antoinette, and the other original ideas from _Agent Numbuh 227_ are the property of _Agent Numbuh 227_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227_.

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Lydia is the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010._

Professor Silvia Sage, Professor Snively Sage, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The King's Speech" and everything associated with it © The Weinstein Company, UK Film Council, Momentum Pictures, Aegis Film Fund, Molinare, FilmNation Entertainment, See-Saw Films, and Bedlam.

"Wolfen" and everything associated with it © Whitley Strieber, Orion Pictures, and Warner Brothers.

The original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Kennicot House, Miss Lovegood, Neila, Pepperton House, Stryker House, Waldgrave House, and the Kingdom of Lacorinth.


	35. Everything Changes (Part One)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter takes place at the moment Chapter 34 ended.

 **Chapter 35: Everything Changes** **(Part One)**

 **October 7, 1866**

That night, in Timothy's room, Amy tucked Timothy into bed.

"Good night, little bro," Amy smiled as she kissed Timothy on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Timothy smiled back. "I'm glad you're my sister."

"And I'm glad you're my brother," Amy happily responded.

Timothy soon laid his head against the pillows, and fell asleep. Amy gently held Timothy's hand as she watched over him. As she held Timothy's hand, strange images entered Amy's mind ... images showing Timothy, not in this life, but in a past life.

"Oh my God!" Amy exclaimed in amazement.

Scenes from countless centuries ago flashed in Amy's head. The Mystic Isles at that time had its Crystal Millennium, and Timothy was a young merprince on the Isle of Mermaids, with Amy being his older sister, Merprincess Nami. Gwen and Wallace (like Timothy) were a princess and prince of the Merpeople on the Isle of Mermaids, with Chef Andre reigning as King of the Merpeople.

The Isle of Crystals was ruled by a gracious king and queen who were trying to teach their son, the Head Crystal Master/Prince of the Isle of Crystals (Jeremiah), to rule in their footsteps. Jeremiah had fallen in love with a fairy princess (Danika). Meanwhile, on the Isle of Witches, Violet was the Witch Queen there, with Dorrie and Candice being her princess daughters.

An evil force led by past versions of Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana attacked the Mystic Isles, killing the vast majority of people and creatures living there. With the last of their strength, the kings and queens of the Isles of Mermaids, Witches, Fairies, Centaurs, Unicorns, Pegasi (Pegasuses), Crystals, and Wind Walkers, sent their royal children to the future on Earth (the Ever Realm) to lead happier lives.

The vision ended. Amy then looked down at the sleeping Timothy.

"This is amazing!" Amy said with a mix of shock and amazement. "I have to tell Mom and Dad about this. But ... how am I going to break this to them?"

Elsewhere in the castle, Dorrie and Candice were in Violet's room when Violet walked in.

"Sorry for summoning you, but we have an important meeting to attend. It's Voyager business," Violet announced. "Take my arms, girls."

As Dorrie and Candice took hold of Violet's arms, Violet adjusted the dials on her Omni, then pressed a button on the side of her Omni which caused the three to disappear into thin air. After traveling through a time vortex, the three found themselves in the living room of House Cosmarune. Dorrie and Candice looked around to see it was daytime at House Cosmarune.

"Why are we here?" Dorrie asked Violet, curious.

"And why is it day, now?" Candice inquired.

"We had to pick a time when the household staff wasn't around," Violet answered. "This is a very important event."

"What kind of event?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"You'll see," Violet hinted as a man and a teenage boy walked into the living room. The man was Phineas Bogg, and the teenage boy was Jeffrey Jones.

"Phineas, Jeffrey," Violet happily started, "nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is ours," Phineas smiled before turning serious. "But, right now, we have important matters to discuss."

"Why does this sound serious?" Candice remarked.

"Bogg will explain," Jeffrey said with a grim look on his face.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I might as well spit it out," Phineas started. "The Shuriki that Queen Scarlett sent away was a clone. The real Shuriki is still in Avalor, and is plotting to someday retake Avalor. She is being aided by Victor and Carla Delgado."

"The same Victor and Carla who tried to steal the royal jewels from Avalor a while ago?" Dorrie asked, stunned.

"Yes," Phineas acknowledged.

"How did Shuriki get a clone made of herself?" Candice wanted to know.

"Through Neila," Phineas explained. "It turns out that Shuriki and Neila are friends."

"Great," Dorrie said in disgust.

"At some point, Shuriki will need to be dealt with ... when the time is right," Phineas continued. "To that end, you Dorrie, and you Candice, have been chosen to be given a rare opportunity."

"There is a new class of Voyager out there," Jeffrey added. "A class of Voyager known as Auxiliary Voyagers."

"Jeffrey is the first," Phineas smiled. "An Auxiliary Voyager is a Voyager still in training, but who has been trained enough and trusted enough to be able to help regular Voyagers when needed."

"An Auxiliary Voyager gets his or her own Omni, and his or hers own electronic guidebook," Jeffrey announced.

"And the two of you have been chosen to be the second and third Auxiliary Voyagers in existence," Phineas informed Dorrie and Candice. "We have a special Voyager here who has requested the honor of presenting each of you with an Omni and a guidebook."

Dorrie and Candice looked to see a white woman with blond hair enter the living room. Dorrie and Candice smiled as they saw who the woman was.

"Lady Diana," Dorrie and Candice acknowledged as they curtsied.

"Hello, girls," Diana smiled. "What a momentous day this is - the two of you starting your Voyager service as Auxiliary Voyagers. I'm very proud of the two of you."

Dorrie and Candice smiled at Diana's complement.

"It gives me great pleasure to award each of you your own Omni, and your own electronic guidebook," Diana continued. "Lady Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, please step forward."

Dorrie stepped forward.

"By the authority granted to me by Voyager Command, I hereby present you with your Omni, and your electronic guidebook. Use them well," Diana said as she handed Dorrie an Omni and a guidebook.

"Thank you, ma'am," Dorrie acknowledged gratefully.

"Lady Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, please step forward," Diana requested.

Candice stepped forward.

"By the authority granted to me by Voyager Command, I hereby present you with your Omni, and your electronic guidebook. Use them well," Diana said as she handed Candice an Omni and a guidebook.

"Thank you, Lady Diana," Candice gratefully said.

"You'll notice that you've been each given a silver Omni," Diana explained to Dorrie and Candice. "The two of you are now undercover Auxiliary Voyagers, connected to Department Fourteen."

"I'm so proud of the two of you," Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie and Candice.

Phineas, Jeffrey, and Diana smiled at the touching scene.

 **October 8, 1866**

It was a bright Monday morning in Cinnibar. At Scarlett's palace, Faith was practicing swordsmanship. As Faith practiced, Scarlett and Chrysta watched from nearby.

"You know that your mother wishes mercy on her victims in the name of God, right Faith?" Chrysta asked.

"Yep," Faith acknowledged, not flinching as she practiced with her sword.

"I know that you renounced your faith after you were resurrected and felt that it was a punishment for you for some reason," Scarlett said. "Just because you don't believe in God doesn't mean ..."

"You think that someone can be resurrected by a priest and not believe?" Faith asked, keeping her form. "Do you think she can wander the world for centuries without any way to die and not believe? You got it all wrong, Mom. I absolutely believe in God." Faith then stopped and looked at Scarlett and Chrysta. "It's just that I'm not crazy about the guy. What kind of God would let somebody like me live a living death?"

Scarlett and Chrysta looked at Faith with sadness.

"I'm sorry," Faith apologized. "I occasionally get bouts of self pity."

"I have something that might cheer you up," Scarlett announced to Faith. "Come with me."

Faith and Chrysta followed Scarlett to Faith's room.

"I've got a surprise for you," Scarlett said as she opened Faith's closet to see a brand new outfit in a glass case. It was a replica of Scarlett's own warrior outfit only in crimson red instead of scarlet red and fit for Faith's size, complete with a belt and mask.

"You're kidding, right?" Faith asked, in complete shock.

"Would I lie to my own daughter?" Scarlett asked as Faith hugged Scarlett and Scarlett smiled. "You'll be in charge of the kingdom during times I'm gone. During those times, you're going to need a symbol of authority such as mine. What better symbol than your own warrior outfit?"

Scarlett then pulled her sword out of her scabbard and instructed Faith to get down on one knee as Faith obliged.

"From this point on, you will be known as the Crimson Warrior," Scarlett said as she tapped her sword on both of Faith's shoulders. "I've never done anything like this before so you must know that I would only do this for you and Skylar when she comes of the right age."

Chrysta smiled at the touching scene as Collette entered the room.

"Dorrie and Candice are in your study," Colette announced to Scarlett. "They have news for you."

"The simple fact that they didn't contact me via my amulet, and are instead here in person, means it must be very sensitive news," Scarlett said of Dorrie and Candice. "Tell them I'll be right there."

"Yes, Scarlett," Colette acknowledged as she walked off.

"I should be leaving as well," Chrysta announced.

"Don't be a stranger," Scarlett smiled at Chrysta.

"I'll show up from time to time," Chrysta smiled back. "I'm beginning to like the Ever Realm."

Scarlett met with Dorrie and Candice, who told Scarlett about Shuriki, and that Victor and Carla were helping Shuriki. Scarlett then sent for Faith.

"We've got problems," Scarlett announced to Faith.

"Problems?" Faith asked. "How?"

"Well, we've already got what is left of the Order of the Wand on the loose. Now we've got two Malvagos on the loose as well," Scarlett said. "Shuriki is back, and she's used her powers to make Malvagos, or dark wizards, out of two who are assisting her: Victor and Carla Delgado. Victor assisted Shuriki in her original takeover of Avalor."

"Since they have their own magic, who knows what they are planning?" Faith nodded in understanding.

"One thing I've learned in the 314 years I've been alive is that Malvagos are so predictable," Scarlett pointed out. "They're planning to attack this palace while me, Colette, and Hematite are going after what is left of the Order of the Wand."

"So that they can destroy Renita's heart and thus cause your end," Faith theorized.

"Not on my watch!" Scarlett exclaimed. "The heart is protected in an enchanted glass case that can only be opened with a special spell that I've told you about. I'm entrusting you with the protection of the castle. All of the palace forces are under your control as Princess of Cinnibar."

"Understood, Mom," Faith acknowledged as Scarlett went to fetch Colette and Hematite. Faith then walked over to a chair, and sat down, worried.

"Penny for your thoughts," Dorrie gently said to Faith.

"How am I going to be able to protect Cinnibar from Victor and Carla Delgado, and other villains?" Faith asked, unsure of herself.

"Well, Candice has an ace up her sleeve," Dorrie announced. "She just told me about it a little while ago."

"What kind of ace?" Faith asked, curious.

"Walk over to the balcony, and see for yourself," Dorrie smiled.

Faith got up, and Dorrie led Faith to a balcony which overlooked the palace courtyard. Faith looked down into the courtyard to see Candice standing there with a group of people.

"Who are these people?" Faith asked Dorrie.

"Those who were forced to serve evil magical people," Dorrie explained. "The people you see before you escaped from those they were forced to serve, and only want one thing ... to fight evil."

Faith and Dorrie went down to the palace courtyard where Faith met with those gathered.

"I'm Princess Faith of Cinnibar," Faith introduced herself. "I'm in charge of Cinnibar in my Mother's absence. Tell you the truth, I could use your help."

"Whatever you need, you will have, Princess Faith," a man pledged as he bowed.

"I'm going to need a special force of people to be ready at a moment's notice to fight evil should it rear its ugly head," Faith announced. "Since you were forced to work for the forces of evil, all of you have specialized knowledge of how they operate. We can use that to our advantage."

The crowd nodded in agreement.

"What I'm proposing is this," Faith started. "We form a force that can be used as a weapon against evil. We'll call it ... Crimson Force. Who's with me?"

Everybody in the crowd stepped forward and kneeled, showing their support to Faith.

"Thank you," Faith smiled, pleased, before turning to Dorrie and Candice. "I'd very much like the two of you to be in Crimson Force as well."

"Then consider it done," Dorrie pledged as she kneeled.

"We come to serve," Candice added as she, too, kneeled.

Unknown to Faith, Dorrie, Candice, and the crowd, Scarlett and Violet were watching from a window. Violet opened her Omni, and its green light flashed on, indicating that the time line was normal.

"And so it begins," Violet said to Scarlett. "The beginning of Crimson Force, and Faith's ability to rule Cinnibar when needed. I think Cinnibar will be in good hands during your absence, and Ariana's absence."

"Ariana is taking a well deserved vacation from being my twin and from filling my shoes when needed," Scarlett revealed. "And, it's time to give Faith the opportunity to command. It will give her a sense of purpose ... a sense of purpose that will allow her to focus on something more than her immortality."

"A good plan," Violet agreed.

"So, tell me Violet," Scarlett started, "how did Candice gather up these people?"

"Candice came across them a few at a time," Violet answered. "She helped them to hide from those they had escaped from."

"A fine girl, your Candice," Scarlett praised. "Her and Dorrie do you proud."

"On more than one front," Violet smiled.

"What don't I know?" Scarlett asked, curious.

"Well, you know I'm a Voyager," Violet reminded Scarlett. "Well, my daughters are now Voyagers, too. Auxiliary Voyagers who operate in a support role, but still Voyagers all the same."

"That's wonderful news, Violet," Scarlett responded, pleased.

"I've better be going," Violet announced as she opened her Omni, and adjusted the dials. "Things at Enchancia Castle to do. Faith will be in good hands with Dorrie and Candice around."

"I've better be going myself," Scarlett agreed. "I have some garbage to track down."

 **Later that day**

At Scarlett's palace, Faith sat in her study. Using her authority, Faith had just signed a royal order giving Crimson Force _official_ status. Within the royal order, it was stated that Crimson Force should be considered _"outside all governments, operating as an independent force. Fighting for the future on behalf of innocent people everywhere."_

Faith then read an intelligence report put together by Cinnibar Intelligence. As she was reading the report, Faith read about Victor, and how he had vowed revenge against Scarlett for trying to stop Shuriki from originally taking over Avalor.

" _That was a long time ago,"_ Faith thought to herself. _"But somebody like Victor has a long memory. He could well try something with Mom being away. I've better put Crimson Force on alert."_

Faith then called a guard into the room. "Assemble the Crimson Force," Faith ordered. "Meanwhile, put the palace guard on alert. We may have uninvited company showing up."

"Yes, Princess," the guard acknowledged as he went to carry out Faith's orders.

A little while later, in the palace courtyard, Faith, wearing the outfit given to her by Scarlett, waited with Dorrie, Candice, and the rest of Crimson Force.

"I wish there was a way to know if Victor and even Carla were in the area," Faith wished as she talked to Dorrie and Candice.

"Candice and I may be able to help you with that," Dorrie announced as she turned to Candice. "It's time to bring out our Which Way Bows."

Dorrie and Candice each held out a hand, and concentrated. In a few moments, a magical bow and arrow appeared in each of their hands.

"Are those Which Way Bows?" Faith asked, impressed.

"Yup," Candice smiled.

"Me, Candice, Abby, Sofia, and Amber all earned these at the same time," Dorrie revealed. "A Which Way Bow can show you where anything is ... and I mean anything."

"Can it show us if Victor and Carla are in the area?" Faith wanted to know.

"One way to find out," Dorrie said as she and Candice raised their bows.

"Show us where Victor and Carla Delgado are," Candice directed as she and Dorrie each fired off an arrow.

Both arrows shot up into the air, then landed on the other side of a wall that separated the courtyard from the outside of the palace.

"According to our arrows, they are on the other side of that wall," Dorrie pointed out.

"Crimson Force," Faith directed. "Follow me!"

On the other side of the wall, Victor and Carla were looking for a way to get over the wall.

"Once we get over this wall, we'll be inside the palace," Victor said to Carla. "And once we're inside the palace, we'll find the heart of the past witch queen which is keeping Scarlett alive, and destroy it."

"Think again!" Faith shouted as she, Dorrie, Candice, and the rest of Crimson Force surrounded Victor and Carla, pointing wands and other weapons at Victor and Carla in the process. Victor and Carla raised their hands in defeat.

"Nice going, Dad," Carla said in disgust to Victor. "They were waiting for us."

"You truly have a gift for stating the obvious," Victor glared at Carla.

"Enough of that!" Faith barked at Victor and Carla as some palace guards showed up. "You'll have plenty of time to grumble with each other ... in the palace detention area. Guards! Take them away."

The palace guards led Victor and Carla away.

 **The next day**

Faith had sent word to Scarlett who had returned to the palace. Scarlett and Faith were sitting on their thrones in front of Victor and Carla with Skylar in Scarlett's arms. As soon as she saw baby Skylar, Carla's eyes started watering.

"You didn't tell me that Scarlett was a mother, Dad," Carla said. "It's one thing to take over a kingdom or steal something. To take a mother away from her baby girl is too much for me."

"Carla ..." Victor started.

"Don't talk to me!" Carla snapped at Victor.

Scarlett then talked to Faith. "Well, sweetheart. They're your prisoners. You decide what you want to do with the pair of them."

"Thanks, Mom," Faith acknowledged as she walked down to Carla. "Carla Delgado. Let's get things out of the way first: your father is going to Blackthorn no matter what. You on the other hand, I'm giving some consideration to."

"What? Why? I'm just as guilty as my father. Why are you ..." Carla questioned.

"You're young and misguided," Faith responded. "You were following your father, who is a horrible man. I get that you're young because I'm going to be that way for my entire life. Mom's never had a prisoner as young as you. That doesn't change what you did, however. So I'm going to give you the choice on your punishment, Carla. You can join your father in Blackthorn or ... you can stay here and serve your sentence working for me and Mom."

"Really?" Carla asked, taken off guard.

"As a maid," Scarlett explained. "Maid or prison. Your choice."

Carla thought about this as Victor glared at Faith, and said "go to Hell."

"I've been in Hell for centuries," Faith said in a quiet voice. "It's not pretty. But I expect you'll soon find that out as you rot behind bars."

"Damn you!" Victor spat.

"I accept your offer," Carla spoke up.

"How could you?" Victor asked, shocked.

"I have to think about myself, Dad," Carla responded with tears in her eyes. "You'd have me follow you to prison? I can't do that."

"It's decided, then," Scarlett remarked. "I'll give the two of you a few minutes to say your goodbyes."

"Just take me to Blackthorn, right now," Victor requested. "Carla has made her choice. Let her live with it."

"Very well," Scarlett agreed as she motioned two guards to take Victor away.

As Carla quietly sobbed, Candice, who had been standing in throne room with Dorrie, walked up to Carla.

"You may not want to hear this right now, but this is a second chance for you," Candice gently said to Carla. "Second chances are rare things. Take advantage of it. When I turned good, King Roland offered me a second chance. It changed my life for the better. Your second chance is, I think, exactly what you need."

Carla looked at Candice with appreciation. She knew Candice had a point.

"How long can you and Dorrie stay here at the palace?" Scarlett asked Candice.

"We don't have to be back to Enchancia Castle until tonight," Candice answered.

"Then, if it isn't too much to ask, I'd like you and Dorrie to familiarize Carla with how to be a maid," Scarlett requested.

"Of course, Scarlett," Dorrie agreed on behalf of herself and Candice.

"Come," Candice gently said as she took Carla's hand. "Dorrie and I will get you started."

"Everything is going to be okay," Dorrie reassured Carla. "Maid work isn't as hard as you might imagine."

At that same moment, inside Enchancia Castle, Amy found Gwen and Wallace in the castle sitting room talking to each other.

"Amy," Gwen smiled. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Yes," Amy started. "Mom, Dad ... I have news about Timothy's past."

(To be continued in Chapter 36).

 **Inside Dorrie** **'s world**

In Chapter 31 of "Dorrie: Book Two", we found out that Candice has a Walkman from 1979. It should be noted that Dorrie also has a Walkman of her own. I thought it might be interesting to take a look at some of Dorrie and Candice's favorite songs from across time.

Some of Dorrie's favorite songs:  
"A Hard Day's Night" (The Beatles) (1964)  
"American Pie" (Don McLean) (1972)  
"I've Got A Name" (Jim Croce) (1973)  
"Let it Be" (The Beatles) (1970)  
"Magic" (Pilot) (1974)  
"My Sweet Lord" (George Harrison) (1970)  
"Saturday Night" (Bay City Rollers) (1975)  
"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (The Beatles) (1967)

Some of Candice's favorite songs:  
"Awakening" (Celtic Woman) (2011)  
"Great Balls of Fire" (Jerry Lee Lewis) (1957)  
"Hot Rod Lincoln" (Commander Cody) (1971)  
"Livin' Thing" (Electric Light Orchestra) (1976)  
"Nights in White Satin" (The Moody Blues) (1967)  
"Rock Around The Clock" (Bill Haley and The Comets) (1954)  
"Tuesday Afternoon" (The Moody Blues) (1968)  
"You Don't Mess Around With Jim" (Jim Croce) (1972)

Songs that both Dorrie and Candice like:  
"Brandy" (Looking Glass) (1972)  
"Come A Little Bit Closer" (Jay and the Americans) (1964)  
"Mr. Blue Sky" (Electric Light Orchestra) (1977)  
"Penny Lane" (The Beatles) (1967)  
"Royals" (Lorde) (2013)  
"Southern Nights" (Glen Campbell) (1977)  
"Space Oddity" (David Bowie) (1969)  
"Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Old Oak Tree" (Tony Orlando and Dawn) (1973)

 **Author** **'s notes**

Amber, Chef Andre, King Roland, Sofia, and Violet are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Amy is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric".

Ariana is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

As readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Candice, Dorrie, Violet, and Scarlett's Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

Chrysta is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector", and "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist".

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, and Timothy Baker O'Toole, are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Department Fourteen: a highly specialized department within Voyager Command. The agents from Department Fourteen are assigned to live in high profile time zones under deep cover, keeping those time zones running smoothly. Violet is assigned to Enchancia Castle in the 1860s.

Diana originally appeared in Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie". See that chapter for her origins as a Voyager.

Greylock is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Baileywhoops" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Grimtrix is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

Jeffrey Jones, Omni, Phineas Bogg, Voyager, and Voyager Command are from the "Voyagers!" TV series. Readers of my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will recall that Violet is a Voyager assigned to Enchancia Castle. For more about Violet's origins as a Voyager, see Chapter 24 of my story "Dorrie".

Morgana is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Scarlett's adopted daughter, Faith, is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments". For more about Faith being immortal, see Chapter 46 of my story "Dorrie".

Scarlett's baby daughter, Skylar, is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story, and for the "Descendants, 2015" story "The Magical Circle" (the fact that Scarlett's daughter, and Elena of Avalor's Jaguin, share the same name is simply an interesting quirk of fate).

Shuriki is originally from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", and the "Elena of Avalor" special "Realm of the Jagwins".

The Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is an original location created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

The Mystic Isles having a Crystal Millennium was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is inspired by the Silver Millennium storyline in "Sailor Moon".

" _The real Shuriki is still in Avalor, and is plotting to someday retake Avalor. She is being aided by Victor and Carla Delgado"_ \- this is a reference to events seen at the end of the "Elena of Avalor" special "Realm of the Jagwins".

" _The same Victor and Carla who tried to steal the royal jewels from Avalor a while ago?" Dorrie asked, stunned_ \- this is a reference to events seen in the "Elena of Avalor" episode "King of the Carnival".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Faith, Scarlett, and Chrysta was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided much of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Faith and Scarlett sentencing Victor and Carla was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided some of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Scarlett talking to Faith about Shuriki, Victor, and Carla was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided much of the dialog for that scene). I continued the scene with Faith forming Crimson Force.

" _There is no easy way to say this, so I might as well spit it out," Phineas started. "The Shuriki that Queen Scarlett sent away was a clone"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in Chapter 23 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Wallace is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

Which Way Bows are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist". In regard to "Dorrie: Book Two", we'll assume that Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Amber, and Abby all earned their Which Way Bows and bow strings at the same time Sofia originally did in "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist".

 _Within the royal order, it was stated that Crimson Force should be considered "outside all governments, operating as an independent force. Fighting for the future on behalf of innocent people everywhere"_ \- in case this sounds familiar, it is modeled on the opening scene from the "Torchwood" TV series where Captain Jack Harkness states "Torchwood - outside the government, beyond the police. Fighting for the future on behalf of the human race."

 **Disclaimer**

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Sailor Moon" and everything associated with it © Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Random House Australia, Kodansha Comics USA, Turnaround Publisher Services, Toei Animation, TV Asahi, Madman Entertainment, and Viz Media.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan_.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Auxiliary Voyagers, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Crimson Force, Department Fourteen, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, and Neila.


	36. Everything Changes (Part Two)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter takes place at the moment Chapter 35 ended.

 **Chapter 36: Everything Changes** **(Part Two)**

 **October 9, 1866**

Inside Enchancia Castle, Amy found Gwen and Wallace in the castle sitting room talking to each other.

"Amy," Gwen smiled. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Yes," Amy started. "Mom, Dad ... I have news about Timothy's past."

Amy proceeded to explain when she had seen when she had touched Timothy's hand.

 _Flashback:_

 _Amy tucked Timothy into bed._

" _Good night, little bro," Amy smiled as she kissed Timothy on the forehead. "I love you."_

" _I love you, too," Timothy smiled back. "I'm glad you're my sister."_

" _And I'm glad you're my brother," Amy happily responded._

 _Timothy soon laid his head against the pillows, and fell asleep. Amy gently held Timothy's hand as she watched over him. As she held Timothy's hand, strange images entered Amy's mind ... images showing Timothy, not in this life, but in a past life._

" _Oh my God!" Amy exclaimed in amazement._

 _Scenes from countless centuries ago flashed in Amy's head. The Mystic Isles at that time had its Crystal Millennium, and Timothy was a young merprince on the Isle of Mermaids, with Amy being his older sister, Merprincess Nami. Gwen and Wallace (like Timothy) were a princess and prince of the Merpeople on the Isle of Mermaids, with Chef Andre reigning as King of the Merpeople._

 _The Isle of Crystals was ruled by a gracious king and queen who were trying to teach their son, the Head Crystal Master/Prince of the Isle of Crystals (Jeremiah), to rule in their footsteps. Jeremiah had fallen in love with a fairy princess (Danika). Meanwhile, on the Isle of Witches, Violet was the Witch Queen there, with Dorrie and Candice being her princess daughters._

 _An evil force led by past versions of Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana attacked the Mystic Isles, killing the vast majority of people and creatures living there. With the last of their strength, the kings and queens of the Isles of Mermaids, Witches, Fairies, Centaurs, Unicorns, Pegasi (Pegasuses), Crystals, and Wind Walkers, sent their royal children to the future on Earth (the Ever Realm) to lead happier lives._

 _The vision ended. Amy then looked down at the sleeping Timothy._

" _This is amazing!" Amy said with a mix of shock and amazement. "I have to tell Mom and Dad about this. But ... how am I going to break this to them?"_

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

Gwen and Wallace looked at Amy, not knowing what to think.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gwen asked Amy, concerned, as Gwen felt Amy's forehead. "You've been burning the candle at both ends lately in regard to your schoolwork."

"You ... don't ... believe me, do you?" Amy asked Gwen, taken off guard.

"Well, you have to admit, it is a fantastic tale," Gwen pointed out. "Is it possible this was a dream you had, brought on by fatigue?"

"I know what I saw," Amy countered. "I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"We know you wouldn't," Wallace reassured Amy. "All Gwen and I are saying is that it is possible you fell asleep, and dreamed it. Dreams can feel real. I've had my share of realistic dreams in my time."

"How can I make you see what I am telling you was not a dream?" Amy asked, trying to get her point across.

"I didn't mean to listen," Calista said as she entered the sitting room. "There is one way to determine if what Amy saw is actually real."

"How?" Amy asked, relieved to discover there might be a way to prove what she saw was real.

"We can use my Looking Back Glass," Calista explained. "It only shows things that actually happened. We could use it to see if what Amy saw was real."

"Then let's go!" Amy said, excited.

"If we're going to do this, Timothy should be present," Gwen said to Amy. "Also, my father, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Danika, and Jeremiah should also be present. Dorrie and Candice are away in Cinnibar, and Danika and Jeremiah are back home in Fairyardia. We'll need time to get everybody together."

"I can accept that," Amy agreed.

"My Looking Back Glass will be at your disposal when you're ready," Calista said to Amy, Gwen, and Wallace.

Later that day, at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Dorrie and Candice were in a guest room ready to leave. Dorrie brought out her Omni, and Candice brought out her Omni. Dorrie adjusted the dials on her Omni, and Candice adjusted the dials on her Omni. Dorrie then pressed a button on her Omni, as Candice pressed a button on her Omni. The two then disappeared into thin air.

The two soon found themselves traveling through a time vortex on their way back to Enchancia Castle. But, unknown to Dorrie and Candice, forces beyond their control had taken over each girl's Omni.

"Locked on," a man said as he worked an advanced control panel.

"Good," another man acknowledged. "Bring them here immediately."

 **Arriving somewhere else**

Dorrie and Candice appeared out of thin air in a control center with advanced control panels.

"Dorrie," Candice said to Dorrie, "I don't think we're in Enchancia".

"Indeed, you're not," a man said as he walked up to Dorrie and Candice.

"Commissioner Richardson," Dorrie greeted the man. "If this is about Candice and I using our Omnichrons for a casual trip home, we apologize. We meant no harm."

"No, no, no," Richardson reassured Dorrie and Candice. "The two of you are Auxiliary Voyagers. You're meant to use your Omnichrons. That's why you have them. You've been brought to Voyager Command for a far more important reason. We need your assistance."

"How may we help you?" Candice asked.

"A Voyager in the field has come across a very messed up time line," Richardson explained. "In this messed up time line, Walt Disney as a young man died in 1918 as a result of the Spanish flu epidemic."

"What?!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in shock.

"No Mickey Mouse? No _Fantasia_?" Candice asked, stunned.

"That's right," Richardson confirmed. "We need the two of you to go to Chicago in 1918 and assist the Voyager there in making sure Walt Disney survives his bout with the Spanish flu."

A man walked up to Dorrie and Candice, gave them each a white pill, and a glass of water.

"Each of you, please take the pill you've been given," Richardson requested. "It will protect you from getting the Spanish flu."

Dorrie and Candice did what Richardson asked. Richardson then handed Dorrie a small plastic case with pill medication in it.

"Give this to the Voyager in 1918," Richardson directed. "She'll know what to do with it."

"Who are we reporting to?" Candice asked, curious.

"One of our best Voyagers ... Dixie McCall," Richardson answered.

"I've heard of her," Dorrie remarked. "A specialty Voyager in charge of keeping medical history on track."

"From what I've heard, she was a trained nurse before being recruited as a Voyager," Candice added.

"Which makes her the perfect Voyager to oversee this operation," Richardson started. "But, since this mission involves not only Walt Disney, but also his sister and mother who are also sick, Dixie is going to need assistance. That is where the two of you come in. Violet has been training you to be midwives, and that includes first aid training. And, your first aid training will be very valuable where this mission is concerned."

"We won't let you down, sir," Dorrie promised.

"I know you won't," Richardson smiled as he handed Dorrie a slip of paper, and Candice a slip of paper. "These are the coordinates for where Dixie is in 1918 Chicago."

"Understood," Candice acknowledged as she and Dorrie adjusted the dials on their Omnichrons.

"Good luck to you," Richardson said to Dorrie and Candice as they activated their Omnichrons, and disappeared into thin air. At that same moment, Violet walked out and stood next to Richardson.

"Thank you for letting me watch this," Violet gratefully said to Richardson. "My girls are leaving the nest as it were - their first official Voyager mission. I'm very proud of them."

"As am I," Richardson agreed. "As am I."

 **1918 Chicago**

Dorrie and Candice appeared out of thin air inside the living room of a house. A woman with white skin and dark blond hair stepped forward to greet them.

"Ah," the woman smiled. "Voyager Command has sent help. Forgive me, girls, but aren't the two of you a bit young to be Voyagers?"

"We're a new class of Voyager," Dorrie explained. "We're what's known as Auxiliary Voyagers. We're not full Voyagers, but we've been trained enough and trusted enough to act as assistants to full Voyagers when needed."

"Our Mom is a Voyager," Candice proudly answered. "Her name is Violet Cooper."

"You're Violet's adopted daughters!" the woman exclaimed in glee. "I should have seen that. Voyager Command has obviously sent me their best."

"Thank you, ma'am," Dorrie happily said.

"Call me Dixie," the woman smiled.

"Commissioner Richardson said to give you this," Dorrie said as she handed the plastic case to Dixie.

"Excellent," Dixie said, pleased, as she opened up the plastic case. "Medication to help the Disney's get over this Spanish flu, and even a pill for me to take to protect me from the flu. Have the two of you been given this pill as well?"

"Yes," Candice answered. "Shortly before we left."

"Perfect," Dixie smiled. "Time to start this mission. But first, the two of you will need to be in 1918 clothing."

"Do you have any fashion magazines around?" Dorrie asked Dixie.

"Yes," Dixie said as she brought out a few.

As Dorrie and Candice brought out their wands, they flipped through the magazines, and each chose an appropriate 1918 dress. Dorrie and Candice then waved their wands over their heads, and said "Fasho Transformo." The dresses they chose then appeared on them.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday," Dixie remarked, impressed.

"We're witches," Candice smiled. "For me and Dorrie, a wardrobe change is a piece of cake."

"We've better be getting over to the Disney place," Dixie suggested. "It's just across the street. By the way, for appearance sake, while here I'll introduce you as my nieces."

Dixie, Dorrie, and Candice walked out of the house where they had been at, and started walking across the street. As they walked, Dorrie and Candice noticed that nobody was on the street.

"Why is this place like a ghost town?" Dorrie asked.

"It's this Spanish flu epidemic," Dixie explained. "It's a powerful disease which has claimed many lives across this country and around the world. Many people are sick, and many of those not sick stay behind closed doors to avoid catching it. People are understandably scared."

 **Meeting the Disney family**

Dixie, Dorrie, and Candice walked up to the front door of the small house where the Disney family lived. Dixie knocked on the door. A few moments later, a woman who looked tired answered the door.

"Mrs. Disney?" Dixie asked.

"Yes," the woman answered in a tired voice. "I'm Flora Disney. What may I do for you?"

"I live across the street," Dixie started. "My name is Dixie McCall, and these are my nieces, Dorrie and Candice Cooper. We heard you and your children were stricken with the flu, and we came over to help."

"I appreciate the offer," Flora said gratefully, "but I don't want the three of you catching this flu."

"I've recovered from it, as have Dorrie and Candice," Dixie reassured Flora. "We'd really like to help. I'm a nurse by trade."

"And Candice and I have first aid training," Dorrie added.

"You look awfully tired," Dixie said in sympathy to Flora. "Please, let us help. I'm sure you could use some time off of your feet."

"That does sound inviting," Flora admitted.

"Then it's settled," Dixie smiled. "Lets sit you down, and then Dorrie, Candice, and I will get started."

"We'll get you some tea," Dorrie said to Flora as Dorrie and Candice headed to the kitchen.

"Is your husband here?" Dixie asked Flora.

"He's at work," Flora answered. "Elias is part owner of the O-Zell Company, a jelly and juice producer. He hasn't caught this blasted flu, and he wanted to stay home with us. But I told him it would be better if he went to work. He's already worried about us, and I wanted to keep him occupied with something else."

"Understandable," Dixie agreed as Dorrie and Candice brought in some tea.

 **A disguised cure**

"Here you go, Mrs. Disney," Candice said as she handed Flora a cup of tea.

"Take this while you're at it," Dixie said as she handed Flora a pill. "It's a more powerful form of aspirin, and has had promising results in combating this flu."

Flora took the pill with her tea. It wasn't really any form of aspirin, but an advanced drug from hundreds of years in the future. However, telling Flora it was a more powerful form of aspirin made for an effective cover story.

"I should introduce you to my son and daughter," Flora said as she got up.

Flora took Dixie, Dorrie, and Candice to meet sixteen-year-old Walt, and fourteen-year-old Ruth, who were bedridden with the Spanish flu. Dixie gave Walt and Ruth the same kind of pill she had given to Flora.

As Dixie took Flora to sit down, Dorrie stayed with Walt, and Candice stayed with Ruth.

"Thank you for your kindness," Walt said to Dorrie. "It's kind of you, your sister, and your aunt to come over here and help out. Poor Mom has this flu as well, and then she has to take care of Ruth and me on top of that."

"Do you have any interests?" Dorrie asked Walt.

"Actually, yes," Walt weakly smiled. "I love drawing little cartoon characters. Everybody seems to like them. I have a new idea that's been in my head for a little bit."

"What kind of idea?" Dorrie wanted to know, curious.

"Creating a new cartoon character," Walt answered. "A little mouse who goes on all kinds of adventures."

"Perhaps your mouse could even be a steamboat captain," Dorrie suggested.

"I like that," Walt remarked, impressed. "I'll have to remember that idea."

In Ruth's bedroom, Candice sat at Ruth's bedside.

"I'm so scared," Ruth confessed to Candice. "I don't want to die."

"Nobody in this house is going to die," Candice reassured Ruth as Candice held Ruth's hand.

"How can you be sure?" Ruth asked, worried.

"Because I have faith in God," Candice gently announced. "He wouldn't let good people like you, your brother, and your mother perish. Remember, the darkest hour comes before the dawn. And the dawn is coming soon."

"Thank you for that," Ruth said in appreciation. "You're a kind person."

Candice smiled at Ruth's complement.

In a little while, Flora, Ruth, and Walt fell asleep. It was a side effect of the pills they had been given.

"Now that they are asleep, I can bring this out," Dixie said to Dorrie and Candice as Dixie brought out from her purse a small hand held medical device.

"What is that?" Candice asked.

"It's a 24th Century medical tricorder," Dixie answered. "I got this when I helped a doctor there. The doctor's name was Pulaski ... Doctor Katherine Pulaski."

Dixie used the medical tricorder to scan Flora, Ruth, and Walt.

"Excellent," Dixie smiled. "The pills I gave these three are having an effect on their flu. In the next few hours, the flu will be gone from these three. They will need to rest for a day afterward, but then they'll be back to normal."

"Question?" Dorrie asked. "When these three recover, it's going to be noticed that this was a faster than normal recovery, considering this is the 1918 Spanish flu. Won't that somehow mess up the time line?"

"Not really, I should think," Dixie reassured Dorrie. "It will just be a mystery that will go unsolved, and be eventually forgotten about."

 **Wrapping things up**

A few hours later, Elias Disney walked into the house to see Dixie, Dorrie, and Candice standing there.

"Who are you?" Elias asked, taken off guard.

"I'm Dixie McCall, and these are my nieces, Dorrie and Candice Cooper," Dixie answered. "We're here in regard to your wife, your son, and your daughter."

"Oh, dear God!" Elias exclaimed in shock. "Please don't tell me the worst has happened."

"Don't worry," Dixie reassured Elias. "Your wife, your son, and your daughter are resting right now. It looks like they are going to recover."

"Oh, thank God!" Elias said in relief. "Where did you come from?"

"We're your neighbors, from across the street," Dixie smiled at Elias. "We found out about what was going on over here, and we came to help. It's what neighbors do."

"Candice and I made you some supper," Dorrie said to Elias. "If you'll sit down, we'll bring it in to you."

After Elias had eaten, Dixie gave Elias some tips on how to help his wife and children recover. Afterward, Dixie, Dorrie, and Candice left for the night, and headed back across the street. As they walked, Dixie opened her silver Omni. The green light on the Omni flashed on, indicating that everything had returned to normal.

"Green light, girls," Dixie smiled. "The time line is fixed."

Two days later, Flora, having recovered, walked across the street with a cake on a large plate in her hands. She wanted to properly thank Dixie, Dorrie, and Candice for their help. As Flora knocked on the door, a woman walked up to Flora.

"I'm afraid nobody lives there," the woman informed Flora.

"That can't be," Flora responded, taken off guard. "This is where Dixie McCall lives. She's here with her two nieces."

"Nobody has lived here for five months, ever since the Johnson family moved out," the woman revealed.

"Thank you for the information," Flora said to the woman as the woman walked off.

" _Strange,"_ Flora thought to herself. _"This is where Dixie said she lived. What's going on?"_

Flora thought about the situation for a few moments, then looked up toward the sky.

" _I don't know who the three of you are,"_ Flora thought of Dixie, Dorrie, and Candice. _"But, wherever the three of you are ... God bless you. You saved our lives. Thank you."_

 **October 9, 1866 (late afternoon)**

Back at Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice had just arrived in Dorrie's room after returning from 1918.

"So, how did your first official Voyager mission go?" Violet's voice came from behind them.

"You know about that?" Dorrie asked as she and Candice turned around.

"Of course I do," Violet smiled. "Voyager Command ran it by me first, and I agreed. I knew the two of you were ready, and I knew you'd be fine in Dixie's hands. So, tell me what happened."

Dorrie and Candice explained about helping Flora, Ruth, and Walt recover from the 1918 Spanish flu, and repairing the time line in the process.

"It sounds like everything worked out just fine," Violet said, pleased. "You do know, however, that with you going to Cinnibar, and then going to 1918, that you missed two days of school."

"We know," Candice acknowledged.

"I imagine we have some homework to catch up on," Dorrie admitted.

"Well, actually, you don't," Violet said with a grin. "The Doctor dropped by while you were gone ... with your fifteen-year-old selves. It was only for a few moments. It was just long enough for your future selves to drop off ... your completed current homework, and notes about what you two missed. Surprise!"

"I say! That was decent of them!" Dorrie exclaimed, pleased.

"Well, it will be supper in a hour," Violet announced. "I'll see you two in the servants area."

"See you there, Mom," Candice smiled.

As Violet walked toward the door, she turned back to Dorrie and Candice for a moment. "You two did a good job, both in Cinnibar and in 1918. You make a mother very proud."

Dorrie and Candice both smiled at Violet's praise.

 **October 12, 1866**

It was now Friday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. Everybody had arrived to gaze into Calista's Looking Back Glass. In attendance was Chef Andre, Gwen, Wallace, Timothy, Amy, and Kurt (Amy's boyfriend from Hexley Hall). Also in attendance were Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

In a few minutes, Danika and Jeremiah arrived, along with Jeremiah's father (Joseph), Jeremiah's mother (Anna), and Jeremiah's little sister (Sam).

"If you'll all hold hands, I'll lead you into the Looking Back Glass," Calista instructed as King Roland and Queen Miranda entered the room.

"Mind if we tag along?" Roland asked.

"This sounds very exciting," Miranda added.

"I don't see why not," Calista responded.

Everybody held hands as a line was formed. Calista then led everybody inside the Looking Back Glass. As they stepped inside the Looking Back Glass, they suddenly found themselves on the Isle of Mermaids during the Crystal Millennium _._

"Just so everybody knows, we're looking at reflections from the past," Calista informed those present. "We can see and hear what is going on, but the people we are looking at can't see or hear us."

A scene from the past soon played out. In the past, Chef Andre was Andris, King of the Merpeople. His daughter, Lynette (Gwen), was a princess of the Merpeople, who was married to Wallach (Wallace) who was a prince of the Merpeople. Lynette and Wallach had two children - a young boy named Timeus (Timothy), and a teenage daughter named Nami (Amy). Timeus was a prince of the Merpeople, and Nami was a princess of the Merpeople. Nami was in love with a fairy lord named Artemis (Kurt). The problem was that back during the Crystal Millennium, relationships between those from different Isles were frowned upon.

A different scene then appeared from the past. Those gathered now found themselves on the Isle of Crystals during the Crystal Millennium. The King of the Isle of Crystals was King Endymion (Jeremiah's father, Joseph), and the Queen of the Isle of Crystals was Queen Seline (Jeremiah's mother, Anna). Endymion and Seline had two children - an older teenage son named Samson (Jeremiah) who was a prince of the Isle of Crystals, and a young daughter named Sammee (Jeremiah's little sister, Sam) who was a princess of the Isle of Crystals.

As with the Merpeople, there was also a frowned upon relationship on the Isle of Crystals. Samson was in love with a fairy princess named Delilah (Danika). Delilah's brother was Artemis who was having a relationship with Merprincess Nami.

Another scene then appeared from the past. Before they knew it, everybody gathered were now on the Isle of Witches during the Crystal Millennium. The Queen of the Isle of Witches was Queen Yolane (Violet) who had two twin daughters - Doreen (Dorrie), and Calantha (Candice). Doreen and Calantha were true twins who looked exactly alike, right down to their brown hair. Each twin wore a different tiara so they could be easily identified.

The scene again changed. Everybody found themselves looking down upon the Mystic Isles during the Crystal Millennium. The scene showed a dark day for the Crystal Millennium. On that day, a force of evil sorcerers and sorceresses (led by past versions of Grimtrix, Greylock, and Morgana) attacked the Mystic Isles in an attempt to seize the rich resources of the Isles. The evil sorcerers and sorceresses were driven off, but at a terrible cost - many people on the Isles had died in battle, including Andris' children and grandchildren, Endymion and Seline's children, and Yolane's daughters. Delilah and Artemis had also died during the battle, fighting as sister and brother.

As the survivors on the Mystic Isles mourned their loss, the Kings and Queens of the Isles of Witches, Fairies, Mermaids, Centaurs, Unicorns, Pegasi (Pegasuses), Crystals, and Wind Walkers got together in a special gathering. Queen Yolane from the Isle of Witches had discovered a special crystal that held promise for the future.

"This crystal will allow me to send our dead children and grandchildren into the future where they will be reborn," Yolane announced. "They will, however, be reborn without any knowledge of their lives here. When the time is right, we adults will follow them, and be reborn ourselves. However, we, too, will be reborn with no knowledge of our lives here."

"If it means our children and grandchildren will live in the future, then you have my blessing," Queen Seline consented as the other Kings and Queens agreed.

"As I touch the crystal, I'll need everybody here to concentrate," Yolane explained. "Your concentration will help power the crystal."

Yolane touched the crystal, and the crystal glowed with a bright white light. In a few moments, the crystal returned to normal.

"It is done," Yolane said, looking up into the sky.

The scene then ended, and Calista led everybody out of the Looking Back Glass.

"Did we actually see what happened in the past?" King Roland asked.

"We did, sir," Calista confirmed. "The Looking Back Glass only shows things in the past that actually happened."

"Incredible!" Queen Miranda exclaimed in awe.

"You know what this means?" Roland started as he looked at everybody gathered. "You are all royalty."

"Let's not take this too far," Chef Andre cautioned with a smile. "I for one am happy with my life the way it is."

"I have to agree with Andre," Violet admitted.

"Don't look at me," Candice agreed with a smile. "I'm still getting use to having the title of _Lady_. Being a princess is a long way off ... at least until I marry Everett."

"And until I marry Frederick," Dorrie added.

"Still, the fact is that you were all royalty in the past," Roland pointed out. "You all at least deserve recognition for that, no matter how you want to live out your present lives."

"I say we have a celebration supper," Miranda suggested. "What we just found out I think calls for one."

"A fine idea, Miranda," Roland agreed. "We can order out from the village. I'll have Baileywick make the arrangements."

"One thing is for certain ... when Deidre finds out about this, she's going to freak out!" Dorrie said as she started laughing.

"And here everybody wondered where I got my sense of humor from," Candice snickered as she pointed at Dorrie.

"Well, I'm happy that what I saw in Timmy's mind was the truth," Amy remarked, relieved.

As everybody happily walked out into the hall, Timothy walked over to Calista.

"Is there any chance your Looking Back Glass could see my recent past ... before I was found near the Wizardry Waterfall?" Timothy asked. "As you know, I have no memory of my recent past before that."

"It's possible," Calista admitted. "But the real question is ... are you ready for what you might find out?"

"Good point," Timothy admitted. "I'll think about it for a while."

At supper that evening, everybody had a fine time enjoying a good meal and having a pleasant conversation. It was a fine way to end a momentous day. Life was good.

(End of Chapter 36).

 **Inside Dorrie** **'s world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", since this chapter included Walt Disney, let's have some background information about Walt.

Walt was born on December 5th of 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. Walt's family at the time was his father (Elias), his mother (Flora), and his older brother (Roy, born in 1893). Later, in 1903, Walt's sister (Ruth) was born.

In 1906, Walt and his family moved to Marceline, Missouri where they stayed until 1911 when they moved to Kansas City, Missouri. In 1917, Walt and his family moved back to Chicago. In regard to _STR2D3PO's_ question in the reviews for Chapter 36 of "Dorrie: Book Two", by the time 1918 came around, Roy would have been out on his own, and would have no longer been living with Elias, Flora, Walt, and Ruth.

The O-Zell Company was located in Chicago, Illinois. The company, which Walt's father invested in, made jelly and was going to launch a juice soft drink that Walt's father thought was going to rival Coca-Cola.

Before contracting the Spanish flu, Walt was training to be an ambulance driver so he could serve in World War I. After getting over the Spanish flu, Walt went back to complete his ambulance driver training. During this time, one of Walt's fellow students was Ray Kroc (who would go on to later create the McDonald's fast food chain). Before Walt could complete his ambulance driver training, the Armistice was signed which ended World War I and Walt's dream of serving in the war.

After the end of World War I, Walt was set on the idea of being a cartoonist and moved to Kansas City, where his older brother Roy was working as a teller for the First National Bank of Kansas City. While in Kansas City, Walt worked as an apprentice artist at the Pesmen-Rubin Commercial Art Studio where he drew commercial illustrations for advertising, theater programs and catalogs.

In 1920, Walt became interested in animation, and by 1921 had set up the Laugh-O-Gram Studio which produced short animated features for movie theaters. After the Laugh-O-Gram Studio suffered financial problems in 1923, Walt and his brother Roy set up the Disney Brothers Studio which, like the Laugh-O-Gram Studio, produced short animated features for movie theaters.

In 1928, Walt's animated mouse character, Mickey Mouse, made his official debut in "Steamboat Willie", an animated short feature with Mickey as a character aboard a steamboat. "Steamboat Willie" was played as a short feature in theaters showing "Gang War" (a crime drama starring Jack Pickford and Olive Borden). "Steamboat Willie" was an instant hit, while "Gang War" quickly faded away into history.

In the 1930s and 1940s, Walt and his studio produced some of the greatest animated films of all time, including "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs", "Pinocchio", "Fantasia", and "Dumbo". In the 1950s, Walt and his studio produced "Cinderella", "Alice in Wonderland", "Peter Pan", "Lady and the Tramp", "Sleeping Beauty", and "One Hundred and One Dalmatians". It was also in the 1950s that Walt began his plans for Disneyland (to be followed in the 1960s by Walt Disney World).

Walt Disney died in December of 1966, leaving behind a television and movie empire that continues to this day.

 **Author** **'s notes**

Amy and Kurt are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric". Amy and Kurt being girlfriend and boyfriend was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Anna Cook, Danika Knight-Cook, Jeremiah Cook, Joseph Cook, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Timothy Baker O'Toole, are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Baileywick, Chef Andre, King Roland, Prince Frederick, Queen Miranda, and Violet are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Calista is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand" and "Through the Looking Back Glass".

Calista's Looking Back Glass is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Through the Looking Back Glass".

Dixie McCall is a slightly older version of Dixie McCall from the "Emergency" TV series, now serving as a Voyager. Dixie being a Voyager was mentioned in the "Inside Dorrie's world" segment of Chapter 28 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Doctor Katherine Pulaski is originally from the second season of "Star Trek: The Next Generation".

 _Fasho Transformo_ : a spell I came up with for this story.

Greylock is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Baileywhoops" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Grimtrix is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

" _Is there any chance your Looking Back Glass could see my recent past ... before I was found near the_ _Wizardry Waterfall_ _?" Timothy asked. "As you know, I have no memory of my recent past before that"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 13 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Morgana is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Omni (Omnichron), Voyager, and Voyager Command are from the "Voyagers!" TV series. Readers of my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will recall that Violet is a Voyager assigned to Enchancia Castle. For more about Violet's origins as a Voyager, see Chapter 24 of my story "Dorrie".

" _Perhaps your mouse could even be a steamboat captain," Dorrie suggested_ \- this was Dorrie's way of putting the idea for "Steamboat Willie" into Walt's head. "Steamboat Willie", released as a short animated film in 1928, served as the debut of Mickey Mouse.

The 24th Century medical tricorder is from "Star Trek: The Next Generation", "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", "Star Trek: Voyager", "Star Trek: Generations", "Star Trek: Insurrection", and "Star Trek: Nemesis".

The Doctor is from "Doctor Who".

The idea of Walt Disney passing away from the Spanish flu has been a topic on Internet what if? boards for a while now. I decided to take the idea, and turn it into a "Voyagers!"-style storyline. In real life, Walt Disney, his mother and sister were all struck by the Spanish flu epidemic of 1918, but survived.

The Mystic Isles having a Crystal Millennium was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is inspired by the Silver Millennium storyline in "Sailor Moon".

Wallace is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

 **Disclaimer**

"Alice in Wonderland" and everything associated with it © Disney.

Anna Cook, Danika Knight-Cook, Jeremiah Cook, Joseph Cook, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Cinderella" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Dumbo" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Emergency!" and everything associated with it © Mark VII Limited, and Universal Studios.

"Fantasia" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Gang War" and everything associated with it © Film Booking Offices of America.

"Lady and the Tramp" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"One Hundred and One Dalmatians" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Peter Pan" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Pinocchio" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sailor Moon" and everything associated with it © Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Random House Australia, Kodansha Comics USA, Turnaround Publisher Services, Toei Animation, TV Asahi, Madman Entertainment, and Viz Media.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Star Trek: Generations" and everything associated with it © Paramount Pictures.

"Star Trek: Insurrection" and everything associated with it © Paramount Pictures.

"Star Trek: Nemesis" and everything associated with it © Paramount Pictures.

"Star Trek: The Next Generation" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Star Trek: Voyager" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Steamboat Willie" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cooper, Commissioner Richardson, Dorrie Cooper, Prince Everett, Princess Deidre, and _Fasho Transformo_.


	37. A Day in the Life

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter takes place the Monday after Chapter 36 ended.

 **Chapter 37: A Day in the Life**

 **October 15, 1866**

It was Monday morning. At Hexley Hall, the Cosmarune flying carriage landed in front of the school. After the carriage had come to a stop, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Calista, Timothy, and Amy stepped off of the carriage.

"Well, I'm off," Calista announced. "Wendell and I want to get an early start on our magical history project."

"I'll be off as well," Abby added. "Adair and I are meeting to plan our project for Illusion class."

As Calista and Abby walked off, Sam came up to Timothy.

"Good morning, my merprince," Sam smiled at Timothy.

"Good morning, my crystal princess," Timothy smiled back.

"That's so cute!" Dorrie happily whispered to Candice. "They have nicknames for each other."

"Bless them," Candice happily acknowledged.

Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, Sam, and Amy walked into the school where a large group of students were waiting. When the students saw the five enter, the students immediately bowed and curtsied.

"What's going on?" Candice asked, puzzled.

"Everybody's found about your past lives," Faith explained as she walked up. Faith had recently started attending Hexley Hall, and had been sorted into Waldgrave House.

"How did they find out?" Amy asked, taken off guard.

"News travels fast, trust me," Dorrie remarked. "When I first found out I was a witch, everybody knew by the next day."

"Begging your pardon," a male student said as he walked up to Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, Sam, and Amy. "Considering your new status as royals from the past, how should we address you?"

"As you've always have ... by our first names," Dorrie smiled.

"We're the same people we've always been," Candice added. "We're not letting some titles from the past change that."

Everybody was satisfied with what Dorrie and Candice had just said, and everybody went off about their business. As everybody walked off, Faith found herself lost in thought. She thought back to a few days earlier.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Well now that Victor's taken care of, what are we going to do about Shuriki?" Faith asked._

 _"Well, there's a certain way things work when creating clones," Scarlett responded. "When either the clone or the original body is destroyed, their memories are transferred to the other."_

 _"So if we destroy the main Shuriki, her consciousness and memories will be transferred to her clone. Therefore, she'll effectively be transferred to the Isle of the Lost," Faith realized._

 _"So we'll basically be killing two birds with one stone," Scarlett confirmed._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"Everything okay?" Dorrie asked as she and Candice walked over to Faith.

"Oh, yes," Faith answered. "I was just thinking about a conversation my Mom and I had." Faith then filled in Dorrie and Candice on the details.

"I've never really thought about it before," Candice admitted. "But, the thing about consciousness and memories would apply to me and Dorrie as well."

"An interesting idea," Dorrie agreed. "But lets hope the two of us never have to put that to the test. I'd hate to have anything happen to you."

"And I'd hate to have anything happen to you, Dorrie," Candice affirmed.

Dorrie and Candice hugged each other for a few moments. Faith smiled at the touching scene. For Faith, it was a window into the future where she imagined she and Skylar would be equally as close.

 **Transformation class**

At Hexley Hall, it was the last class period of the morning. In Professor Yuki Moto's Transformation class, Dorrie, Candice, Princess Aileen, and other students were waiting for Moto to arrive.

In a few moments, Professor Moto walked into class. Moto was a Japanese man from the Kingdom of Satu, a kingdom with Japanese influences.

"Good morning, class," Moto said with a heavy Japanese accent. "Today, we will be experimenting with using the _Transformo Belova_ spell."

"What's the _Transformo Belova_ spell?" Candice asked, curious.

"I'm glad you asked that, Lady Candice," Moto started, "or perhaps I should be calling you Princess Calantha?"

"Lady Candice will do just fine," Candice requested. "Princess Calantha was in a previous life."

"As you wish, Lady Candice," Moto smiled. "The _Transformo Belova_ spell is a spell that allows the user to change their appearance to that of a loved one. The loved one can be from the past or the present. Perhaps you would like to try it, Lady Candice?"

"I don't know ..." Candice responded, unsure of herself.

"Give it a try, Candice," Dorrie urged.

"We'd love to see you do it," Aileen smiled at Candice.

"Okay," Candice agreed as she got up.

"First of all, think of a loved one you would like to transform into," Moto instructed Candice. "Then, wave your wand over your head, and say _Transformo Belova_."

"Here goes nothing," Candice said as she concentrated. Candice then waved her wand over her head, and said " _Transformo Belova_."

In a few moments, Candice transformed into a beautiful woman with white skin and long brown hair. Dorrie smiled in approval.

"Oh, my!" Moto exclaimed in awe. "Of all the people you could have chosen to transform into, you chose to transform into ... Lady Mary Cosmarune."

The class gasped in amazement. Dorrie then walked up beside Candice.

"Our birth mom would be honored to know you chose her," Dorrie happily whispered to Candice.

"You know of Lady Mary?" Candice asked Moto, curious.

"I should say so," Moto smiled. "Lady Mary and I went here to Hexley Hall ... as students. The two of us were good friends." A tear then formed in Moto's eye.

"I didn't mean to make you sad," Candice apologized to Moto. "I should transform back to myself."

"The tear you see is a tear of happiness," Moto explained. "It is nice to see Lady Mary once again."

Moto looked for a few moments at Candice transformed as Lady Mary. Moto then turned his attention back to the subject he was teaching.

"To transform back to yourself, wave your wand over your head, and say _Belova Untransformo_ ," Moto instructed Candice.

Candice waved her wand over her head, and said " _Belova Untransformo_." Candice then transformed back into herself, as the class clapped.

"Let's have everybody come up and give it a try," Moto suggested to the class.

Everybody in the class had a good time trying out the _Transformo Belova_ spell. It was a wonderful way to spend a class period.

 **Arriving at Royal Prep**

After having lunch at Hexley Hall, Dorrie, Candice, Amy, Timothy, Faith, and Aileen walked over to Royal Prep for afternoon classes. As they walked up to Royal Prep, Princess Deidre and two of her stuck up friends viewed Dorrie, Candice, Amy, Timothy, Faith, and Aileen from a short distance away.

(Author's note: I'm adding a little bit of walking up music for Dorrie, Candice, Amy, Timothy, Faith, and Aileen here - "On My Way To Satisfaction" from the 2007 movie "St. Trinian's").

" _ **Hey-e-ey-e-yeah. Don't ya know I saved a spot for you? And I-e-I-e-I, I wanna introduce you to my crew. So what do ya say? Am I gonna get my way? I don't need your permission. You're uptight and it don't look right. Ya gotta share my vision."**_

Dorrie, Candice, Amy, Timothy, Faith, and Aileen continued walking toward Royal Prep.

" _ **On my way ... to satisfaction. How I love (yeah) your reaction. On my way ... to satisfaction. How I love (yeah) your reaction."**_

"Oh, look!" Deidre said in disgust. "It's the pikeys from Hexley Hall."

Dorrie, Candice, Amy, Timothy, Faith, and Aileen just walked on, ignoring Deidre.

"You may have been royalty in the past," Deidre started laughing at Dorrie, Candice, Amy, and Timothy, "but you're commoner trash in the here and now."

"You know, Deidre," Dorrie commented, "you have a deep, throaty, genuine laugh ... like that sound a dog makes before it throws up."

Candice, Amy, Timothy, Faith, and Aileen started snickering as Deidre turned red.

"How dare you?!" Deidre exclaimed, turning sick to her stomach. Deidre then ran off looking for the nearest bathroom, with her two friends following close behind.

"Something I said?" Dorrie joked.

Candice, Amy, Timothy, Faith, and Aileen then burst out laughing as Miss Flora floated up.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that was funny," Flora admitted. "Princess Deidre will probably be in that bathroom for the rest of the afternoon. Well ... at least that should give the rest of us some peace and quiet."

Dorrie, Candice, Amy, Timothy, Faith, and Aileen all looked at Flora, dumbfounded.

"I'm no fan of Princess Deidre," Flora stated. "She's always been a troublemaker. I'm sure somebody someday will wand her, and she'll be totally deserving of it ... not that I approve of such acts. Meanwhile, I suggest you get to your classes. The afternoon session starts in a few minutes."

"Yes, Miss Flora," Dorrie, Candice, Amy, Timothy, Faith, and Aileen acknowledged as Flora flew off.

As soon as Flora had left, Miss Merryweather flew up.

"Know that while she couldn't come out and say it, she's happy somebody put Deidre in her place," Merryweather said of Flora, before turning to Candice. "I understand you have study hall this next period. I was wondering if, instead, you could help me set up for my 2 PM class?"

"I'd be happy to," Candice smiled.

"Then I'll see you there," Merryweather smiled back.

 **Being of help**

In a few minutes, Candice arrived at the classroom where Miss Merryweather was setting up. Candice stood in the door of the classroom for a few moments while she watched Merryweather try to hang a map on the wall using her wand. As Merryweather was about to hang the map on the wall, a slight cramp developed in Merryweather's wrist, causing Merryweather to drop her wand.

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" Merryweather exclaimed, annoyed.

"Are you all right, Miss Merryweather?" Candice asked, concerned.

"Not as young as I use to be," Merryweather answered. "I just took a pill for my wrist. I'm waiting for it to kick in."

"I'll hang this map on the wall for you," Candice said as she raised her wand, and guided the map onto the wall.

"Thank you, Candice," Merryweather said, gratefully. "You're a kind soul."

Candice smiled at Merryweather's praise.

"You just let that pill kick in," Candice suggested. "Meanwhile, I get things set up for you."

As Merryweather instructed Candice on what needed to be done, Candice carried out Merryweather's instructions. In a little while, the room had been set up, and both Candice and Merryweather sat down.

"An impressive job," Merryweather said to Candice, pleased. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Candice happily acknowledged. "I'm always glad to help."

"Look at you," Merryweather observed as she looked at Candice. "You're a fine young woman. You make all of us quite proud."

"Thank you," Candice responded, touched.

"We're alike, you and I," Merryweather started. "We both have a sense of honor, loyalty, and a willingness to fight for what is right. We're what you could call kindred spirits."

"I like that," Candice smiled. "I'm very glad you and I are kindred spirits, because I look up to you very much."

"You do?" Merryweather asked in awe.

"Oh, yes!" Candice proudly acknowledged. "You're sure of yourself, and have years of wisdom to back it up. I sometimes wish I were as sure of myself."

"That will come with time," Merryweather assured Candice.

"It's just that I sometimes wonder what the future holds for me," Candice confessed.

At that moment, Candice's amulet become visible, and started glowing.

"Oh, my!" Merryweather exclaimed in awe as a white skinned girl with red hair and pig tails appeared out of thin air. The girl was Candice's age.

"Some people go through life trying to find out what the world holds for them only to find out too late that it's what they bring to the world that really counts," the girl said to Candice.

"She makes a lot of sense," Merryweather said to Candice. "You're a blessed miracle. You were created to serve evil, and you turned good. You're a shining example to all."

Candice smiled at Merryweather in appreciation, before turning to the girl. "And you are?"

"Oh, my manners," the girl apologized. "My name is Anne Shirley of Green Gables, and your amulet summoned me."

"Your amulet ... is magical?" Merryweather asked Candice, taken off guard.

"Well ... surprise!" Candice chuckled in a nervous way.

"Does this mean that Dorrie has an amulet, too?" Merryweather wanted to know. "And I notice that your amulet, with the exception of the gem stone, looks like Princess Sofia's amulet. Is her amulet magical also?".

"Oh, shoot!" Candice said under her breath, just loud enough for Merryweather to hear. "In for a penny, in for a pound."

"Don't worry, Candice," Merryweather said in a reassuring voice. "Whatever secrets you have will stay between us. I swear."

"Yes, my amulet is magical," Candice admitted. "Yes, Dorrie has a magical amulet of her own. And yes, Princess Sofia's amulet is magical."

"Well, wonders never cease, do they?" Merryweather remarked, impressed. "You'll have to fill me in on the finer points sometime."

"This is really quite interesting," Anne started. "Being summoned by a magical amulet, and winding up in a school for royalty. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect anything like this to ever happen to me. I never even knew there was a school for royalty. Well, there would have to be, you would think. I find the whole idea to be quite impressive."

"Talks a lot, doesn't she," Merryweather remarked to Candice about Anne.

"Isn't it splendid to think of all the things there are to find out about?" Anne responded. "It just makes me feel glad to be alive - it's such an interesting world. It wouldn't be half so interesting if we know all about everything, would it? There'd be no scope for imagination then, would there? But am I talking too much? People are always telling me I do. Would you rather I didn't talk? If you say so I'll stop. I can stop when I make up my mind to it, although it's difficult."

"I don't see anything wrong with talking," Candice reassured Anne. "How are we to communicate otherwise?"

"Why don't you take Miss Shirley on a tour of Royal Prep?" Merryweather suggested to Candice. "She gave you some valuable advice, and a reward would seem to be in order."

"Oh, I would so love to take a tour of such a grand place," Anne beamed. "I may never get another opportunity like this."

"Then consider it done," Candice smiled, before turning to Merryweather. "Are you going to be all right here?"

"The pill I took is starting to kick in," Merryweather reassured Candice. "I'll be fine, now."

Candice showed Anne around Royal Prep, with Anne taking in the sights and being impressed with every moment. Candice then took Anne outside where they admired the gardens and surrounding areas. It was October, and the leaves had changed into autumn colors.

"I'm so glad I live in a world where there are Octobers," Anne remarked. "I think nature is at its finest during this time."

"As do I," Candice happily agreed.

"I wish I could stay here forever," Anne wished. "Life isn't going well for me back home."

"In what way?" Candice asked.

"I'm not getting along where I live, not getting along at all," Anne confessed. "People tend to look their noses down on orphans like me. I hear their comments, such as _stray dog_ , _lunatic asylum_ , and _you live in a trashcan_."

"Sounds like the kind of nonsense I had to put up with when I first came on the scene," Candice remembered. "Being created by Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil, had its drawbacks - comments such as _spawn of evil_ , and _you have to watch her kind every minute._ "

"What did you do?" Anne asked, hopeful.

"I stood my ground, as it were," Candice answered. "I had turned good, but some people looked at me like that was just some kind of act. So, I set out to prove them wrong. I excelled at school, and with my work at Enchancia Castle. I eventually proved by example that I was indeed good."

"I don't know if I have the strength for that," Anne admitted.

"The trick is living life for yourself," Candice advised. "It's your life, not theirs. People will come to respect you for that. Of course, you'll also have some who will never come around. But, people like that were never meant to be in your life to begin with. So simply focus on those who accept you."

"You're right," Anne agreed. "Thank you, Candice."

"Anytime," Candice smiled as her amulet started glowing.

"Guess it's time for me to be going," Anne announced. "It was nice meeting you."

"And it was nice meeting you," Candice smiled as Anne disappeared into thin air. Candice's amulet then stopped glowing, and became invisible once again.

 **Back at Enchancia Castle**

School had finished for the day, and Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Calista, Timothy, and Amy had just returned to Enchancia Castle. As the six climbed off of the flying carriage they had returned home in, Baileywick walked up.

"Dorrie," Baileywick announced, "King Roland would like to see you in his study."

"Yes, Mister Baileywick," Dorrie acknowledged. "I'll be there shortly."

"Very good," Baileywick said as he walked off.

"What's going on?" Candice asked Dorrie, concerned. "You don't think this has anything to do with Deidre, do you?"

"Well, there's one way to find out," Dorrie answered as she looked in the direction of Roland's study. "I'll see you guys later."

In a few minutes, Dorrie arrived at the door to Roland's study. Dorrie then knocked on the door.

"Enter," Roland invited.

Dorrie opened the door, walked in, and curtsied.

"Ah, Dorrie," Roland started. "Please, have a seat."

"Yes, King Roland," Dorrie acknowledged as she sat down.

"I've had a communication from Princess Deidre's father," Roland announced. "He claims you said something that caused Deidre to get an upset stomach."

"That would be correct, King Roland," Dorrie admitted, waiting for the worst to happen.

"And would you mind telling me what caused it?" Roland wanted to know.

"Candice, Timothy, Amy, Faith, Aileen, and I were walking to Royal Prep for afternoon classes, minding our own business, mind you," Dorrie started. "Princess Deidre saw us, and called us pikeys."

"And that's when you said something to her?" Roland inquired.

"No, King Roland," Dorrie answered. "We just ignored her. Then, she made reference to the past lives of Candice, Timothy, Amy, and I, and how the four of us were now just commoner trash. Well, something snapped inside of me, and I made an offhand comment that obviously didn't go over well."

"What exactly did you say?" Roland asked, curious.

"Something along the lines of Princess Deidre had a deep, throaty, genuine laugh ... like the sound a dog makes before it throws up," Dorrie informed Roland.

Roland sat there for a few moments, at first thinking over the situation. Roland then started snickering, which then transformed into a full blown laughing fit.

"Sir?" Dorrie asked, puzzled.

"Sorry, Dorrie," Roland said, still laughing. "That has to be the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"I know it was wrong of me," Dorrie apologized. "I represent Enchancia Castle, and I should have reacted in a better way. I'm prepared to accept whatever punishment you deem necessary."

"No punishment is necessary," Roland reassured Dorrie. "It's not your fault Princess Deidre can't take some well deserved criticism. We'll consider this matter closed."

"And what about Princess Deidre's father?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"Well, there are diplomatic ways to tell somebody to ... stick it!" Roland announced. "I won't have you or anybody else living under this roof being insulted by the likes of Deidre. I also plan to contact King Magnus, and Queen Scarlett, and tell them about Deidre's insulting behavior toward Aileen and Faith. I'm sure Magnus and Scarlett will have a thing or two to say to Deidre's father about it. Meanwhile, onto happier matters."

"What matters would those be, King Roland?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"You, Candice, and Violet are invited to dine at the royal table tonight for supper," Roland smiled. "Professor Moto is having supper here tonight as my guest, and he's requested that the three of you be invited."

"Thank you, King Roland," Dorrie said in awe.

"You are very welcome," Roland acknowledged. "See you at the royal table tonight."

 **Supper at the royal table**

Early that evening inside Enchancia Castle, at the royal table, the royal family was seated along with Professor Moto, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. Violet was wearing a white blouse, a light green blazer, and a long flowing light green skirt. Dorrie was wearing a dark purple witch gown with crescent moons on it. And Candice was wearing a light yellow witch gown with a sun face pattern on it. In a few minutes, Gwen, Wallace, Amy, and Timothy arrived, having been invited as well.

It was a fine supper, followed by pleasant conversation. After a while, Professor Moto turned his attention to Dorrie and Candice.

"As you know from today's class, I knew your birth mother," Moto announced to Dorrie and Candice. "I thought, with King Roland's permission, I'd share some memories I have of her."

"By all means," Roland happily agreed. "I'd love to hear more about Lady Mary. I've already heard some things about her from King Erik of Corona."

"I'd love to hear more about Lady Mary myself," Amber gleefully added.

"Then it's settled," Moto smiled. "Lady Mary and I went to Hexley Hall as students, and the two of us were close friends. She was on the Pepperton House Quidditch team as a Chaser."

"Fancy that!" Violet smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "Lady Mary was a Chaser on the Pepperton House Quidditch team, and the two of you are Chasers on the current Pepperton House Quidditch team. It's in your blood, girls."

"Wow!" Sofia exclaimed in awe.

"She was a fine Quidditch player," Moto happily said of Mary. "She was responsible for many Quidditch victories during her time on the team."

"What else can you tell us about Lady Mary?" Dorrie asked, wanting to know more.

"Yes, please tell us more," Candice added.

"Well, Lady Candice, you might find it interesting to know that Lady Mary was an avid fan of ... Middle-Earth history," Moto revealed.

"Well, I'll be," Candice remarked, impressed.

"That would explain your interest in Middle-Earth history," Dorrie smiled at Candice.

"Lady Mary was also very well versed in housekeeping," Moto further revealed. "She often helped in cleaning activities at Hexley Hall, and was also responsible for creating a number of cleaning spells. Lady Mary got her housekeeping skills from her mother, who was the head maid at Corona Castle while Lady Mary was growing up."

"I've always thought that your housekeeping skills were more than just something you learned," Violet proudly remarked to Dorrie and Candice. "Now I see that your housekeeping skills are passed on by blood."

Dorrie and Candice smiled at the thought.

Moto then turned to Timothy. "And now, with King Roland's permission, I have some information for young master Timothy here."

Roland nodded his head yes, as everybody at the table waited to hear what Moto had to say.

"Timothy," Moto started, "you should know that I had the privilege of knowing your birth parents."

Everybody at the table gasped in amazement.

"What?!" Timothy exclaimed with a mix of awe and shock. "Please, sir ... what can you tell me of them? I have no memory of them."

"Of course, my boy," Moto smiled. "I first knew your birth parents when we went to Hexley Hall together as students. Back then, they were Milton West and Adelaide Gray. We were on the Pepperton House Flying Dazzleball team along with Saladin Knight and Faragonda Wise."

"Saladin and Faragonda were Danika's parents," Dorrie remembered.

"Correct," Moto confirmed.

"What exactly is Flying Dazzleball?" Timothy asked, curious.

"I'm glad you asked," Moto smiled. "Flying Dazzleball is an advanced form of Dazzleball, and is played by older members of the Hexley Hall student body. Flying Dazzleball is like regular Dazzleball, except it is played with each player either riding a broom or a flying horse."

"What did my birth parents do on the team?" Timothy wanted to know.

"Your birth father, Milton, was one of the forwards on the team," Moto answered. "Your birth mother, Adelaide, was also one of the forwards on the team. They were both excellent players, and were highly respected."

Timothy smiled at hearing this.

"What else can you tell me about my birth parents?" Timothy inquired.

"Your birth father came from the Kingdom of Fairyardia, and grew into a wizard, hero, and warrior," Moto informed Timothy. "Your birth mother was a Humermaid from the Kingdom of Mermardia who had the power to switch from human to mermaid and back again. After attending Hexley Hall, they got married, and eventually had you as a son."

"Do you know when I was born?" Timothy asked. "It's one of those things I can't remember."

"I remember it well," Moto happily answered. "You were born on April 16th of 1860. Your birth parents sent me a birth announcement. They were very proud to have a child. I have the birth announcement with me. I now give it to you as a part of your past."

"Thank you," Timothy responded as he accepted the birth announcement from Moto.

"Well, Timothy, you now know when your real birthday is," Sofia happily remarked.

"I never thought I would ever know that," Timothy said, now relieved that he knew.

"April 16th will be a very special day from this point forward," Gwen smiled at Timothy.

"Thank you, Mama," Timothy smiled back.

"I'm glad to see that Timothy found his way into your family," Moto said to Gwen, Wallace, and Amy. "You're fine people. Milton and Adelaide would be happy to know that Timothy is part of such a loving family."

"We love him very much," Gwen said as she lovingly put her arm around Timothy's shoulder.

"He's a fine young man, and Gwen and I are proud to have him as a son," Wallace added.

"And Timmy is a fine brother," Amy smiled. "I'm very happy to be his sister."

The conversation continued, with Moto telling Timothy about Milton and Adelaide's days at Hexley Hall. It was a wonderful way to end a day. Timothy now knew things about his birth parents, and he now knew when his birthday was. Life was wonderfully perfect.

(End of Chapter 37).

 **Inside Dorrie** **'s world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we'll take a look at the kind of servants that are employed at Enchancia Castle.

 **Royal Steward:** Baileywick's job at Enchancia Castle. Responsible for all purchasing, hiring, firing, work assignments, and paying the servant staff. He would not be considered a servant but a professional man like a lawyer. He is also responsible for the King's schedule, and acts as a secretary to the King.

 **Assistant Steward:** Joshua Potts' (the man who wears the brown suit) job at Enchancia Castle. Responsible for assisting the Royal Steward.

 **Head Maid:** Violet's job at Enchancia Castle. Responsible for the female staff and maintaining the castle's furnishings. Also is available to look after the royal family when needed.

 **Head Chef:** Chef Andre's job at Enchancia Castle. In charge of the kitchen staff and responsible for preparing the family's meals, as well as meals for guests (an under cook would prepare meals for him and the staff).

 **Under Cook:** Apprentice to the Chef. Prepares meals for the staff.

 **King's Valet and Queen's Maid:** their main job is to be private servants for the King and Queen (assisting them with dressing, caring for their clothes, and even, in the Queen's case, performing secretarial duties).

 **First Footman:** his responsibilities include helping to serve the royal family's meals, and to accompany the Queen on outings.

 **Second Footman:** similar to the First Footman but in more of an apprenticeship status.

 **Footmen:** additional male staff for opening doors, waiting at table, assisting gentleman or accompanying ladies as needed.

 **Chamber Maids:** responsible for cleaning bedrooms.

 **Parlour Maids:** responsible for cleaning and maintaining the sitting rooms, drawing rooms, etc, of the castle.

 **House Maids:** general purpose female help.

 **Between Maids:** work in the castle or kitchen or the outside grounds as needed. This would be the category of maids that Dorrie, Candice, and Abby would belong to.

 **Kitchen Maids:** assist in the kitchen.

 **Scullery Maid:** a dish washer. This would have been Gwen's job until she became royal inventor.

 **Laundry Maids:** carry out washing and ironing duties.

 **Head Groom:** responsible for running the stables.

 **Groom:** cares for the horses (grooming, saddling, etc).

 **Stable Hand:** cleans the stable, and transports horses. Normally, there is a young boy who takes care of this, although Candice has been known to do this as well as the need arises.

 **Head Gardener:** in charge of the castle gardens, and in charge of the Grounds Keepers.

 **Grounds Keepers:** they take care of the castle gardens, and do everything from planting trees to cutting grass.

 **Zoo Keeper:** in charge of the royal zoo, and looking after the animals there.

 **Author** **'s notes**

Abby (Murphy) is an original character I created for my "Sofia the First" stories. For more about Abby, see Chapter 26 of my story "Dorrie".

Adair (Starwell) is an original character I created for my "Sofia the First" stories. For more about Adair, see Chapter 15 of my story "Dorrie".

Adelaide Gray-West, Danika Knight-Cook, Jeremiah Cook, Milton West, Professor Yuki Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Timothy Baker O'Toole, are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Amy is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric".

Anne Shirley who appears in this chapter is the version from the TV series "Anne" (A.K.A. "Anne with an E"), played by Amybeth McNulty. "Anne", airing on both CBC-TV and Netflix, is the latest television adaptation of "Anne of Green Gables", and has been recently renewed for a second season.

Calista is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand" and "Through the Looking Back Glass".

Faragonda Wise is not Ms. Faragonda seen in "Winx Club". Faragonda, and Ms. Faragonda from "Winx Club", are two completely different characters. Faragonda Wise is a character developed by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

Flying Dazzleball is an advanced version of Dazzleball created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

" _I'm no fan of Princess Deidre," Flora stated. "She's always been a troublemaker. I'm sure somebody someday will wand her, and she'll be totally deserving of it"_ \- this is a reference to my story "The Fight".

" _I'm not getting along where I live, not getting along at all," Anne confessed. "People tend to look their noses down on orphans like me. I hear their comments, such as stray dog, lunatic asylum, and you live in a trashcan"_ \- this is a reference to Episode 2 of "Anne" (A.K.A. "Anne with an E").

Joshua Potts is the man in the brown suit who makes occasional appearances around Enchancia Castle in "Sofia the First". Among his appearances in "Sofia the First" is what appears to be an assistant to Baileywick in "Baileywick's Day Off", the announcer of the guests in "Tri-Kingdom Picnic", and the one who hands Sofia, Amber, and James holiday drinks in "Holiday in Enchancia". He has never been given a name in "Sofia the First", so I came up with the name of Joshua Potts for him.

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by _Skyrimfan_ for the "Sofia the First"/"Hansel and Gretel" crossover stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". King Erik Fitzherbert is the ruler of Corona after Eugene and Rapunzel have passed away. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use King Erik in this story, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

Lady Mary Cosmarune is an original character I created for my "Sofia the First" stories. For more about Lady Mary, see Chapter 16 of my story "Dorrie".

Middle-Earth is from "The Hobbit" and "Lord of the Rings".

Note from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ : just because he has the announcement of his birth now, does not mean Timothy actually remembers his past with his birth mom and dad, due to his amnesia.

Pikey: British slang for someone from an underclass who is looked down upon.

Princess Aileen is an original character I created for my "Sofia the First" stories, and is the adopted daughter of King Magnus of Rudistan. Aileen, for each school day, goes a half day at Hexley Hall, and a half day at Royal Prep. For more about Aileen, see Chapter 24 of my story "Dorrie".

Princess Deidre is an original character I created for my "Sofia the First" stories. For more about Princess Deidre, see my stories "First Day" and "The Fight".

Professor Yuki Moto is an original character _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ created for this story. Yuki Moto is male and his given name was inspired by Jaden Yuki ("Yu-Gi-Oh GX") and Yuki Sohma ("Fruits Basket") and his surname was inspired by Yugi Moto ("Yu-Gi-Oh"). He is originally from the Kingdom of Satu (which is why he looks Japanese, has a Japanese name, but for those in Satu, like in Japan, the name reads Moto Yuki. He speaks English with a heavy Japanese accent, and he is fluent in both English and Japanese). In addition to being the Hexley Hall Transformation teacher, he is also the head of Hexley Hall's Pepperton House.

Quidditch is from "Harry Potter".

Saladin Knight is not Professor Saladin seen in "Winx Club". Saladin Knight and Professor Saladin are two completely different characters. Saladin Knight is a character developed by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

Scarlett's adopted daughter, Faith, is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments". Faith, for each school day, goes a half day at Hexley Hall, and a half day at Royal Prep. For more about Faith attending school, see Chapter 28 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Scarlett's baby daughter, Skylar, is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story, and for the "Descendants, 2015" story "The Magical Circle" (the fact that Scarlett's daughter, and Elena of Avalor's Jaguin, share the same name is simply an interesting quirk of fate).

Shuriki is originally from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", and the "Elena of Avalor" special "Realm of the Jagwins".

The Cosmarune flying carriage is a perk from the House of Cosmarune available to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

The flashback scene in this chapter was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for that scene).

The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

The Kingdom of Mermardia was created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

The Kingdom of Satu is originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Model Sister".

The Mystic Isles having a Crystal Millennium was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is inspired by the Silver Millennium storyline in "Sailor Moon".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene where Professor Moto tells Timothy about Timothy's birth parents was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Victor (Delgado) is originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "King of the Carnival", and the "Elena of Avalor" special "Realm of the Jagwins".

Wallace is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

Wendell is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Minimus is Missing" and "Camp Wilderwood".

 **Disclaimer**

Adelaide Gray-West, Danika Knight-Cook, Jeremiah Cook, Milton West, Professor Yuki Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Anne" (A.K.A. "Anne with an E") and everything associated with it © CBC-TV, Netflix, Pelican Ballet, and Northwood Entertainment.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Fruits Basket" and everything associated with it © Natsuki Takaya, Hakusensha, Madman Entertainment, Yen Press, Chuang Yi, FUNimation Entertainment, ABS-CBN, MVM Films, and Revelation Films.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

King Erik Fitzherbert, and everything associated with him, are the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan_.

"Sailor Moon" and everything associated with it © Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Random House Australia, Kodansha Comics USA, Turnaround Publisher Services, Toei Animation, TV Asahi, Madman Entertainment, and Viz Media.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"St. Trinian's" and everything associated with it © Fragile Films, Entertainment Film Distributors Limited, and the UK Film Council.

"The Hobbit" and and everything associated with it © Warner Bros Pictures, New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

"The Lord of the Rings" and everything associated with it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Winx Club" and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

"Yu-Gi-Oh" and everything associated with it © Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Viz Media, Gollancz Manga, and Toei Animation.

"Yu-Gi-Oh GX" and everything associated with it © Nihon Ad Systems, 4Kids Entertainment, 4K Media Inc, Shueisha, and Viz Media.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Lady Mary Cosmarune, Pepperton House, Princess Aileen, Princess Deidre, the Kingdom of Fairyardia, Waldgrave House, plus the _Transformo Belova_ and _Belova Untransformo_ spells.


	38. The New Protectors

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts the Wednesday after the ending seen in Chapter 37.

 **Chapter 38: The New Protectors**

 **October 17, 1866**

It was a Wednesday morning. On the Mystic Isles, inside the Protectors crystal palace, Vega and Orion were watching a scene unfold from the Ever Realm.

"There he is, and it makes sense that he would be the Protector of the Isle of Dreams," Vega said as she watched Timothy sleep. "He is so sweet when he's dreaming!"

"Agreed," Orion confirmed. "He is also courageous, another good quality to have as the Protector of the Isle of Dreams."

"Isn't he a bit too young to be a Protector?" Chrysta pointed out as she flew up.

"He may be young, but he is strong," Orion declared. "He has proven this time and time again, especially against that lowlife, Grimtrix, or as he was known in a past life, Balthazar the Cruel of Heart!"

"He will not be trained by me!" Chrysta exclaimed, displeased. "I don't want him falling asleep on me like he just did on his teacher, Professor Snively Sage! Look at that! The professor took away the boy's potion!"

"You won't be training Timothy, Chrysta," Orion said in response.

"I won't?" Chrysta asked, taken off guard.

"That's right, Chrysta," Vega answered. "You already have your hands full training Princesses Amber and Sofia, so let Orion and me handle training this lovably innocent boy."

"You got it, Vega!" Chrysta agreed, relieved.

At that same moment, in Professor Sage's class at Hexley Hall, things were going from bad to worse.

"Mister O'Toole!" Sage snapped at Timothy in disgust.

"Huh? Yes, Professor?" Timothy asked as he jerked awake with a start.

"You dare to fall asleep in my class again?!" Sage exclaimed in anger. "I'm not Professor Moto, your school parent from Pepperton House. Sixty points from ..."

"Hold it, Professor!" Amy said in anger. "It's all your fault for Timmy's fatigue anyway! He needs the Liquid Dawn Potion!"

"You dare to sass me, Miss O'Toole?!" Sage exclaimed, outraged.

"Give Timothy his potion back!" Dorrie demanded.

"Why does he need it so badly?" Sage mocked.

"If you knew anything about Dream Crystals, then you'd know about the side effects!" Candice shot at Sage.

At that moment, Vega and Orion flew into the classroom.

"Give the boy his potion, Sage, right now!" Orion demanded.

"Orion! Vega!" Candice exclaimed, relieved.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked Vega and Orion.

"Vega and I are here because of Timothy," Orion answered.

"We've taken an interest in Timothy's well being," Vega added.

Orion grabbed the potion from Snively's right hand in a martial arts style gesture, and tossed it to Vega who went over to Timothy and had him drink some of the potion. In a few moments, Timothy started recovering.

"What is going on here?!" Headmistress Lovegood demanded to know as she entered the classroom.

"Your professor here took Timothy's potion away," Orion informed Lovegood.

"Snively, is this true?" Lovegood asked, shocked.

"Are you going to take the word of some trespasser?" Snively responded, trying to deflect attention away from himself.

"If we could speak out on the hall, I'm sure this could be cleared up," Vega suggested.

"Very well," Lovegood agreed as she, Vega, Orion, and Snively walked out into the hallway.

A few minutes passed, and Headmistress Lovegood returned to the classroom.

"Students," Lovegood announced, "this class is canceled for today. Professor Snively Sage has decided to take two weeks off. The next time this class meets, I'll be teaching it in Snively's absence. Meanwhile, Timothy and Amy, I'll be making arrangements for you to return home to Enchancia Castle for the rest of the day. I thought it might do the two of you good to have the rest of the day off."

"Yes, Miss Lovegood," Amy acknowledged. "Thank you."

As the students left the classroom, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby walked up to each other.

"What do you think is going on?" Abby asked Dorrie and Candice.

"No idea," Candice answered, puzzled.

"To be on the safe side, we've better be prepared for anything," Dorrie advised.

 **That afternoon at Enchancia Castle**

Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and Calista had just returned to Enchancia Castle after attending school. As Calista went up to Cedric's workshop to say hi, Baileywick walked up to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

"The three of you are wanted in King Roland's study," Baileywick announced.

"We're on our way now," Dorrie acknowledged.

As Dorrie, Candice, and Abby walked toward Roland's study, they came across Sofia and Amber who were heading in the same direction.

"Let me guess?" Amber asked Dorrie, Candice, and Abby. "You've been summoned to Daddy's study, too?"

"Yes," Candice answered.

"I wonder what's going on?" Abby asked, not sure what to think.

"I don't know," Sofia responded.

In a few moments, the five reached the door to Roland's study. Dorrie knocked on the door.

"Enter," Roland instructed.

Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Sofia, and Amber entered the study, and saw Roland, Miranda, Violet, and Abby's parents waiting for them.

"Girls, we have something we'd like to discuss with you," Miranda announced.

"What would you like to discuss, Mom?" Sofia asked, starting to become a bit nervous.

"For starters, why the five of you never told us about you being ... Protectors," Miranda responded.

"What?!" Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Sofia, and Amber gasped in shock.

"Don't be alarmed," Roland reassured the girls. "We're actually quite proud of you."

"That's a relief," Amber sighed, thankfully. "But, how did you find out?"

"Orion and Vega told us," Violet explained. "They came here to see Gwen, Wallace, Amy, and Timothy, and we were invited to sit in."

"What did Orion and Vega want with Gwen, Wallace, Amy, and Timothy, if you don't mind me asking?" Sofia wanted to know.

"They've offered Timothy the opportunity to be a Protector of the Isle of Dreams," Miranda smiled.

"Timothy accepted, with Gwen and Wallace's blessing," Roland added. "However, Timothy did put in one stipulation - that Amy and Sam be included as well."

"And Orion and Vega agreed," Violet happily announced.

"Well, I guess that's settled," Sofia remarked.

"Orion and Vega suggested that your roles as Protectors be kept secret for the time being," Roland revealed. "We tend to agree. If all of you decide to go public, it should be at a time and place of your choosing."

"Just know that we are very proud of you," Abby's mother smiled at Abby, Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and Amber.

 **Later that night**

In the home where Snively Sage lived with his sister, Silvia, Snively was pacing back and fourth in anger.

"Damn!" Snively angrily said to himself. "Headmistress Lovegood has a hell of a nerve ordering me to take two weeks of unpaid leave. And all because of that Timothy. If my spell on the sorting hat had worked as planned, he would have been in Stryker House and under my control where I could have taken advantage of him and his abilities."

 _Flashback:_

 _It was Timothy's first day at Hexley Hall. Headmistress Lovegood took Timothy to the front of the hall where a large pointed hat was sitting on a stool. It was the Hexley Hall sorting_ _hat. Lovegood then turned to those at the tables._

" _If I may have your attention, please," Lovegood started. "I'd like to introduce you to a new student starting here today. This is Timothy Baker. How do we address him?"_

" _Good morning, Timothy," those at the tables gleefully said._

" _Timothy," Lovegood said as she picked up the hat, "if you'll sit on this stool, we'll get you sorted into your house."_

 _"This one is tricky," the sorting hat said of Timothy. "But where to place him?"_

 _"Anywhere but Stryker, I want to be with my closest allies," Timothy requested._

 _A strange sensation suddenly came over the sorting hat, as if a second personality had taken it over._

 _"Are you certain about that?" the sorting hat asked Timothy. "You are destined for great things ... and Stryker House will have your back as you travel down the road to greatness!"_

 _"Anywhere but Stryker, I want to be with my closest allies," Timothy again requested._

 _Timothy's request stirred something inside the sorting hat, and it soon returned to normal._

 _"Well, if that is your decision," the sorting hat said to Timothy. "Better be ... Pepperton!"_

 _The students of Pepperton House clapped their hands and cheered, while_ _Snively, at the Stryker table, glared at Timothy in disappointment._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"No use crying over spilled milk," Silvia said to Snively as she walked up. "You deserve to be given unpaid leave for two weeks after what you did to dear Timothy. Just consider yourself lucky that Headmistress Lovegood didn't do it in public. Now that would have been a permanent stain on your professional record."

"Did I ask for your comments?!" Snively snapped at Silvia.

"No," Silvia responded. "But I give them to you anyway. I'd like to think you're capable of changing as I changed once ... for the better."

"You betrayed the House of Sage, that's what you did!" Snively snapped.

"I followed my conscience," Silvia corrected Snively. "I saw the light, thanks to Mary Cosmarune. I joined the House of Cosmarune in the fight against Neila and the dark forces ... including you and our now deceased father."

"You have no right to say Vernon Sage's name!" Snively angrily said in response to Silvia talking about their father. "You spit in our faces when you sided with the Cosmarunes!"

"Better that than to be on the side of darkness," Silvia countered. "Your hatred of the Cosmarunes has blinded your judgment. You hate them so much that you tried to get Timothy into Stryker House. You wanted to use him to strike at Dorrie and Candice. But, your plans didn't work out the way you wanted, did they?"

"Explain yourself!" Snively demanded.

"You put a spell on the sorting hat," Silvia explained. "Your plan was to get Timothy into Stryker House, then use your position as head of Stryker House to bend him to your will. Why didn't your plan work? I put a counter spell on the sorting hat, returning it to normal."

"You had no right!" Snively shouted.

"I had every right," Silvia argued. "I did it to keep you out of trouble. You are my brother, after all. Thankfully, you and father's role in helping to all but destroy the House of Cosmarune has been forgotten to history. Keep up your nonsense and sooner or later, Dorrie and Candice will start digging into your past. Is that what you want?"

"No," Snively quietly admitted.

"Then when your two week leave is over, keep your nose clean," Silvia advised.

 **October 20, 1866**

It was a Saturday morning in Enchancia. At the bottom of the Horrid Hills, Timothy, Amy, and Sam waited on their broomsticks. In a few minutes, Orion and Vega flew down to them.

"Good morning," Orion greeted. "Are the three of you ready?"

Timothy, Amy, and Sam all nodded their heads yes.

"Very well," Vega acknowledged. "If you'll follow me and Orion, we'll take you to the Mystic Isles."

Vega and Orion took flight, while Timothy, Amy, and Sam followed on their brooms. After a little bit of flying time, the five arrived at the Mystic Isles. A few minutes after that, they landed on one of the Isles.

"This is the Isle of Dreams," Orion announced.

Timothy, Amy, and Sam looked around in awe. All around them were fragments of dreams. One fragment contained a scene of a boy playing with puppies. One fragment contained a scene of a girl playing with a kitten. Another fragment contained a scene of children playing with each other. Still another fragment contained a scene with a father and his young daughter having a tea party.

"If I may have your attention?" Vega interrupted.

"This is the Crystal of Gazing," Orion said as he pulled out a red crystal, and showed it to Timothy, Amy, and Sam. "Please look at it closely."

Timothy, Amy, and Sam looked closely at the crystal as it gently glowed. In a few moments, the glow from the crystal caused Timothy, Amy, and Sam to fall asleep.

"Is this necessary, Orion?" Vega questioned.

"Yes, Vega," Orion answered. "We need to see if they can adapt to new situations. What better way to test them than to see how they handle a realistic dream situation?"

"I realize that the crystal can be programmed as it were," Vega admitted. "What did you program it to show?"

"Something based on a story that Dorrie and Candice once read," Orion responded.

Timothy, Amy, and Sam woke up to discover they were in a dungeon.

"Where are we?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Don't know," Amy answered. "Wherever we are, we're in the dungeon."

Timothy walked over to the door, as Amy and Sam watched.

"What are you doing, Timmy?" Amy asked, curious.

"Seeing if the door is unlocked," Timothy responded.

"Somebody would put us in a dungeon, and leave the door unlocked?" Amy wondered, taken off guard.

"Well, it's worth a shot," Timothy pointed out.

Timothy pulled on the door, and it swung open.

"Way to go, Timothy," Sam said in glee.

Timothy, Amy, and Sam found themselves in the hallway of an ancient castle. They soon found their way outside, to discover a rocky landscape with a lavender sky and a huge moon in the sky.

"Something tells me we're a really long way from home," Amy remarked.

"Tell me about it," Timothy agreed.

"We've got company!" Sam shouted as a group of tall men wearing helmets and armed with swords, axes, and shields raced up.

One of the tall men swung a sword at Timothy, Amy, and Sam, as Timothy picked up a handful of dirt and threw it in the eyes of the man, causing the man to fall over. One of the men swung an ax at Amy, as Amy kicked the man in the leg, sending the man to the ground in pain. Another of the men lunged at Sam, as Sam picked up a rock, threw it, and hit the man in the shoulder. The man fell over in pain, as the remaining men cautiously looked at Timothy, Amy, and Sam.

"We're kicking their butts!" Amy declared.

"Wait," Timothy warned. "Isn't this a little too easy?"

"Timothy has a point," Sam agreed.

"Well, let's test this out," Amy suggested as one of the men drew his sword and started charging toward Amy.

Amy stood her ground as the man started swinging his sword at Amy. Amy concentrated on the situation, and as the man was about to hit Amy with his sword, the man suddenly disappeared into thin air. The other men then, too, disappeared into thin air. In a few moments, Amy, Timothy, and Sam found themselves transported back to the Isle of Dreams.

"Congratulations, you three," Orion smiled at Amy, Timothy, and Sam. "You've successfully passed the dream test. You've proven yourselves worthy to be Protectors of the Isle of Dreams."

Amy, Timothy, and Sam smiled at each other, pleased with their victory.

"Now it is time for the three of you to get your Enchantlets," Vega announced.

"What are Enchantlets?" Sam wondered.

"An Enchantlet is an important tool worn by each Protector," Orion explained. "The three of you will enter the Cave of Dreams where you will find a number of Enchantlets on display. Each of you will stand before the Enchantlets, and an Enchantlet will select itself for you Timothy, an Enchantlet will select itself for you Amy, and an Enchantlet will select itself for you Sam."

"Onward to the Cave of Dreams," Vega smiled as she and Orion led Timothy, Amy, and Sam to the cave.

In a few minutes, the group arrived at the Cave of Dreams. After Orion and Vega explained the procedure for attracting Enchantlets, Timothy, Amy, and Sam walked inside and found the walls were lined with Enchantlets. Timothy waved his arm across the Enchantlets until one chose him and wrapped itself around his wrist. Amy and Sam followed what Timothy did, and soon had Enchantlets of their own. The three then walked out of the cave.

"Well done," Orion happily said to Timothy, Amy, and Sam.

"And here is something for each of you," Vega announced as she outstretched her arm, and three Which Way Bows appeared in her hand.

"These are Which Way Bows," Orion explained. "They will help you find the way to anywhere you want to go."

"But, aren't bows suppose to have bow strings attached?" Amy asked, puzzled, as she saw that the bows had no strings.

"Yes," Vega confirmed. "Our next stop is the home of the Mare of the Mist. If she finds each of you to be true of heart, she will give each of you a strand of hair from her mane which will serve as your bow string. Next stop - the Isle of Unicorns."

Timothy, Amy, and Sam mounted their brooms, as Orion and Vega took flight. After a few minutes of flying time, the five arrived on the Isle of Unicorns. A little while later, they found the Mare of the Mist.

"Mare of the Mist," Orion started, "I know you don't like to be disturbed at your home, but Vega and I have a special situation on our hands."

"I know," the Mare of the Mist acknowledged as she looked at Timothy, Amy, and Sam. "Please come forward."

"Thank you for your time, ma'am," Timothy said to the Mare of the Mist. "We just received our Which Way Bows, and were wondering ..."

"If I could give each of you a bow string?" the Mare of the Mist finished. "It would be my honor to do so. Timothy, although you have not known it, I have been watching you. I have seen how you are a brave and loyal friend to those around you. You are true of heart, and I gave you a bow string. Use it well."

"Thank you," Timothy gratefully said as he took the bow string from the Mare of the Mist.

"You are very welcome," the Mare of the Mist acknowledged, before turning to Amy. "Please step forward.

Amy stepped forward.

"I have watched you as well, Amy," the Mare of the Mist revealed. "You have become a fine older sister to Timothy, and would use all your might to protect him. I see you are true of heart, and I give you a bow string. Use it well."

"Thank you," Amy smiled as she took the bow string from the Mare of the Mist.

"You are most welcome," the Mare of the Mist smiled, before turning to Sam. "Please step forward, young lady."

Sam stepped forward.

"I have watched you with great interest, Sam," the Mare of the Mist announced. "When you came to Timothy's aid on his first day at Hexley Hall, you proved yourself to be true of heart. It is my pleasure to give you a bow string. Use it well."

"Thank you, Mare of the Mist," Sam happily said as she took the bow string.

"You are quite welcome," the Mare of the Mist said, pleased.

"It is time for the three of you to return home," Orion announced to Timothy, Amy, and Sam. "We will contact you through your Enchantlets when you are needed."

"How do we find our way home?" Timothy asked.

"Simple," Vega smiled. "Pick up your Which Way Bow, and an arrow will appear on the bow. Concentrate on where you want to go, shoot off the arrow, and the arrow will lead you there."

"Which Way Bow," Timothy commanded, "show us the way to Enchancia Castle."

As Timothy fired off his arrow, the arrow headed in the direction of the castle. Timothy, Amy, and Sam then mounted their brooms, and followed the arrow.

"Safe journey," Orion happily said as he and Vega waved to Timothy, Amy, and Sam.

After a bit of flying time, Enchancia Castle appeared in the distance. Timothy, Amy, and Sam smiled at each other, pleased with their accomplishments.

 **Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle**

In Cedric's workshop, Cedric was working on a magical potion when a large dark purple male snake came up behind Cedric.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to," Cedric said to the snake.

"Laying low," the snake answered, "just like you."

"Thanks to Grimtrix and the Order of the Wand, I barely escaped with my freedom," Cedric acknowledged. "It took a lot a fancy talking to get King Roland to take me back."

"But he did take you back, and things are back to normal as it were," the snake reminded Cedric.

"If you can call being the good little sorcerer _normal_ ," Cedric scoffed.

"There's still Princess Sofia's amulet," the snake pointed out.

"Which is out of my reach," Cedric admitted. "I had it once, and it cursed me at every turn. I can't ever hope to use it."

"And you want Princess Sofia to have possession of it?" the snake asked. "What is she? A commoner princess, with one of the most magical artifacts in existence dangling from her neck. What right does she have to it?"

"I'll have you know you're talking about a princess of Enchancia!" Cedric shot at the snake. "And my friend!"

"Oh, Cedric," the snake said as he shook his head in disapproval. "I didn't want to tell you this, but you leave me no choice."

"Tell me ... what?" Cedric asked, taken off guard.

"Your Princess Sofia will eventually surpass you, thanks in large part to that amulet," the snake announced.

"What?!" Cedric responded, stunned.

"Well, do the math," the snake pointed out. "That amulet gives her unlimited magical gifts. She's also attending some magical classes at Hexley Hall, and she's buddy buddy with Dorrie, Candice, and Lucinda. Princess Sofia's magic is getting stronger every day because of what I've just mentioned. Before you know it, King Roland will replace you with ... her."

"That can't be!" Cedric exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, it can," the snake slyly pointed out. "If, on the other hand, you were to steal that amulet from her, it would limit her power, and your future would be assured."

"You're right," Cedric admitted. "But it's too soon to do anything."

"Of course it is," the snake agreed. "Bide your time, and strike when the time is right. You'll know when."

"You've given me much to think about," Cedric said to the snake. "But I'm feeling kinda tired right now. I think I'll go and lay down for a bit."

"You do that," the snake said as Cedric walked away. The snake then slithered out of Cedric's workshop, chuckling as it moved along. "Put enough doubt in Cedric's head, and he's mine to mold like clay. Everything is going according to plan."

(End of Chapter 38). 

**Inside Dorrie** **'s world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", thanks to _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , we have a list of school parents for the Hexley Hall houses. A school parent is the head of a house at Hexley Hall.

Kennicot House School Parent: Silvia Sage.  
Pepperton House School Parent: Yuki Moto.  
Stryker House School Parent: Snively Sage.  
Waldgrave House School Parent: Fallon Griffin*.

*Fallon Griffin hasn't actually appeared in "Dorrie: Book Two" yet, but the character will be eventually developed as time goes on.

 **Author** **'s notes**

Abby (Murphy) is an original character I created for my "Sofia the First" stories. For more about Abby, see Chapter 26 of my story "Dorrie".

Amy is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric".

Calista is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand" and "Through the Looking Back Glass".

Chrysta is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector", and "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist".

Enchantlets are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector".

Grimtrix is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

" _I have watched you with great interest, Sam," the Mare of the Mist announced. "When you came to Timothy's aid on his first day at Hexley Hall, you proved yourself to be true of heart"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 20 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Orion and Vega are originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Mystic Isles", and the "Sofia the First" episode "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector".

Professor Fallon Griffin, Professor Silvia Sage, Professor Snively Sage, Professor Yuki Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and Vernon Sage, are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The back story about Snively and Silvia's history with the House of Cosmarune was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The flashback scene with Timothy being sorted is from Chapter 20 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

The Hexley Hall sorting hat is based on the Hogwarts sorting hat seen in "Harry Potter".

The Horrid Hills are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Great Aunt-Venture".

The Mare of the Mist, and Which Way Bows, are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Mystic Isles: Mare of the Mist". Adding them into this chapter was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The opening scene of this chapter was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also provided much of the dialog for the scene).

The snake in the last part of this chapter is an earlier version of the snake seen in the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince".

The spell put on the sorting hat by Snively was inspired by a message from _Jolly Roger Brat_ (who was interested to know why the sorting hat originally wanted to put Timothy in Stryker House, when it was discovered later that Timothy's birth parents, when students at Hexley Hall, were in Pepperton House).

Timothy, Amy, and Sam becoming Protectors was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

 _Timothy, Amy, and Sam found themselves in the hallway of an ancient castle. They soon found their way outside, to discover a rocky landscape with a lavender sky and a huge moon in the sky_ \- where Timothy, Amy, and Sam found themselves was a dream version of Rigel VII from the two part "Star Trek" episode "The Menagerie". The men that Timothy, Amy, and Sam encountered were based on the warrior from Rigel VII also seen in "The Menagerie". Dorrie and Candice would have read about Rigel VII on one of their Voyager trips, and relayed that information to Orion (Dorrie and Candice would have simply told Orion it was a story from "a far off land" in order to protect their secret identities as Auxiliary Voyagers).

Wallace is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

 **Disclaimer**

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Professor Fallon Griffin, Professor Silvia Sage, Professor Snively Sage, Professor Yuki Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker O'Toole, Vernon Sage, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"The Little Prince" (2010 TV series) and everything associated with it © Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Saint-Exupery-d'Agay Estate, Gallimard, Reynal & Hitchcock, Method Animation, DQ Entertainment, Rai Fiction, LP Animation, La Fabrique d'images, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and ARD.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Abby's parents, Auxiliary Voyagers, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Headmistress Gayle Lovegood, Kennicot House, Mary Cosmarune, Pepperton House, Stryker House, Waldgrave House, the Cave of Dreams, and the Crystal of Gazing.


	39. Autumn Activities

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts shortly after the ending seen in Chapter 38.

 **Chapter 39: Autumn Activities**

 **October 27, 1866**

It was a Saturday morning. In the sky, Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Abby, Lucinda, Adair, Valentina, Lisa, Sam, Lily, and Indigo were flying brooms.

(An opening song here, sung to the tune of "Summer's Just Begun" from "TinkerBell and the Great Fairy Rescue").

" _ **Life is cooling down, changing itself in all directions. Every little leaf is reaching out to find its own new color. Every blade of grass will start to relax. The mist will touch the ground, adding a gleam in its wake."**_

" _ **The geese are flying by, heading South for the season. Crisp clouds in the sky, you know it's only the beginning. Every single pumpkin, everywhere, ready to be pie. As the season comes 'round ... once more."**_

"Hey, Sof?" Dorrie smiled at Sofia. "Ready for your first autumn festival weekend?"

"Absolutely!" Sofia exclaimed in joy. "It was nice of the camp administrator to invite me."

"You've taken an interest in witch culture," Dorrie remarked. "Everyone thought it would be nice for you to start sharing in our rituals".

" _ **The breeze is blowing light and sweet. The sky, a painting for your feast. Catch the colors. Feel the coolness in the air. All the seagulls in the bay, swirling 'round like a carousel, singing loud enough to tell everyone, autumn time is here (autumn time is here)."**_

"There it is!" Candice pointed out. "Camp Ofelia!"

" _ **All the seasons, all the year, lead us here on witches brooms. A season of a thousand things to be done. Autumn time is here. Autumn time is here. Autumn time is here."**_

Everybody landed their brooms in the middle of the camp as other young witches flew in.

"So, this is witch camp," Sofia observed.

"During the summer, yes," Lucinda answered. "In the non-summer months, Camp Ofelia hosts special events like this autumn festival weekend."

"When we were flying in, I noticed another camp in the distance," Sofia pointed out.

"That's Camp Barnabas," Indigo informed Sofia. "Its a camp for young warlocks."

At that moment, a gray haired woman with white skin walked up.

"Hello, my young witches," the woman smiled. "For those new here, I'm Morwenna Ardania, and I'm the administrator of Camp Ofelia. I welcome all of you to our annual autumn festival weekend. As a special treat this year, we have a surprise guest - Queen Annora's daughter, Princess Fidelia, who will be your guide this weekend."

Everybody clapped in approval as Fidelia, a woman with white skin who was in her thirties, walked up.

"Hello, my fine young witches," Fidelia happily greeted those present. "And I see some familiar faces among you. Nice to see you again, Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia. And it's nice to see you again, Lily, and I see you and Indigo are now friends."

Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Lily, and Indigo smiled at being recognized.

"And who else do we have here?" Fidelia continued. "Lucinda Magwin, a wonderful pleasure as always. And Abby. You helped when the Order of the Wand tried to attack Enchancia Castle. I'll be following your career with great interest. And it's good to see you again, Adair, Valentina."

Fidelia then turned to Sam and Lisa. "And the two of you must be Samantha Cook and Lisa Elodie. I hear good things about the two of you."

Fidelia then made her way to the other young witches gathered, greeting each, before turning back to everybody gathered. "Autumn is one of my favorite times of the year, "Fidelia smiled. "And one of my favorite things about autumn is pumpkin spice. If you'll follow me to the main building, we'll take part in some good old fashioned baking."

Everybody happily followed Fidelia into the main building where a number of tables had been set up with a variety of wonderful ingredients.

"For our baking, each of you have three recipes to choose from - pumpkin spice nut bread, pumpkin spice streusel muffins, or pumpkin spice cookies," Fidelia announced. "For those who need help, our staff will be walking around the tables ready to give advice and help. Let the fun begin!"

"I love the smell of pumpkin spice," Lily cheerfully said. "My mom does all kinds of baking during the Halloween season."

"I love pumpkin spice as well," Adair agreed. "In my family's restaurant, we come up with all kinds of pumpkin spice treats for Halloween. The smell is wonderful."

Everybody had a fine time baking. It was an autumn morning that would be remembered always.

After lunch, everybody went into the woods to gather herbs, plants, seeds and seed pods which would be used in future potions. Supper came, then that evening everybody walked to a nearby cemetery to adorn graves with leaves, acorns, and pine cones to honor those who had passed over. At one point during the ceremony at the cemetery, Sofia saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it?" Dorrie asked Sofia.

"I thought I saw somebody standing over there," Sofia responded.

"You did," Candice confirmed. "Look."

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice looked to see the spirit of a man standing in the background. The man smiled, waved at the three, and then slowly disappeared into thin air.

"Whoa!" Sofia exclaimed, impressed.

"That was a spirit happy with what we're doing here," Lucinda announced as she walked up. "As Halloween approaches, the spirits of the dead often make their presence known."

"It's their way of saying _hi_ ," Lily added as she walked up. "That's one of the things I love about Halloween - old souls paying the living a visit."

"Like old friends coming for a visit," Indigo smiled as she, too, walked up.

 **October 28, 1866**

It was now Sunday at Camp Ofelia, and the autumn festival weekend was coming to a close. After a ghost story telling session, everybody headed out into the woods to visit the large trees which were located there. Many of the trees there were over one hundred years old. Hand to bark, everybody from both Camp Ofelia and Camp Barnabas greeted the trees and wished them well as the trees prepared for winter's sleep.

As Sofia gave a tree some water and some magical plant food, the tree came alive and turned toward Sofia.

"Thank you, young lady," the tree, using a male voice, said gratefully.

"You can talk?" Sofia asked, taken off guard.

"Oh, yes," the tree happily acknowledged. "To thank you for your kindness, allow me to tell you a story."

"I'd love that," Sofia smiled.

As Sofia sat down, resting her head against the tree, the tree told Sofia about its life in the forest, and how he had seen many seasons come and go. The tree told Sofia about seeing countless birds fly over throughout the years, about seeing woodland animals pass through on their daily business, and how he remembered when Camp Ofelia and Camp Barnabas were first built, and ever since the young witches and warlocks would come and visit the trees. The trees enjoyed the visits from the young witches and warlocks, since it gave them people to talk to.

After a while, Princess Fidelia gathered everybody together.

"As we say our goodbyes to autumn, let us reaffirm our vows to rise against harm and act to heal. To lend nature our voices among people," Fidelia announced.

Everybody bowed their heads in silent reflection. It was a wonderful way to end the autumn festival weekend.

 **October 29, 1866**

It was now Monday morning. At Hexley Hall, In Charms class, Professor Fallon Griffin was teaching her students how to pull objects toward them when she heard Timothy's dry throat coughing.

"Do you need your Liquid Dawn, Timothy?" Professor Griffin asked, concerned.

"I may be thirsty, but I only need my potion when I feel tired and thirsty, I'm not tired right now," Timothy answered.

"In that case, use the drinking fountain between the lavatories near this classroom," Griffin instructed.

"Thanks, Professor, I also need to go if you know what I mean," Timothy smiled as he dashed of the classroom for the bathroom and a drink of water.

Meanwhile, a girl from Waldgrave House, Sasha, pulled a candlestick toward her.

"I did it perfectly, Professor Griffin!" Sasha exclaimed in glee. "I performed the Magnesius Charm perfectly!"

"Splendid, Sasha, sixty points to Waldgrave!" Griffin announced, pleased.

Amy checked her updated class schedule as Timothy came back into the Charms classroom.

"Yes!" Amy said, excited.

"What is it, Amy?" Timothy asked, curious.

"After lunch today, I have my chorus audition as a female soloist with Sir Maxwell while you have flight training with the headmistresses, Timmy," Amy happily informed Timothy.

"Thanks for the reminder, I need all the practice I can get, I only wonder why I only have this power ... but my birth father didn't?" Timothy responded.

"Don't worry, Timothy," Dorrie said in a reassuring voice, "Candice and I are more than happy to dig around in Royal Prep's library."

"Thanks, Dorrie," Timothy acknowledged, gratefully.

At that moment, the bell rung signaling lunch period.

"Since it's raining outside, you'll all have to get lunch in the Conjurteria today," Griffin announced as class ended.

Timothy, Sam, Kurt, Amy, Elliot, Sasha, Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, and Everett had decided to get lunch at the Conjurteria, then decided to sit at their usual table in the Hexley Hall dining hall, when Dorrie heard Timothy yawning.

"Do you have your Liquid Dawn on you?" Dorrie asked Timothy.

"Oh no!" Timothy exclaimed, worried, wide eyed. "I must've dropped it! Just my bad luck! I'm cursed!"

"Don't panic, Bro, I'm sure someone has found it and turned it in," Amy tried to reassure Timothy.

"Thanks, Sis," Timothy responded, gratefully, as Professors Silvia Sage and Yuki Moto walked over to the table.

"Here you go, Timothy, Yuki and I found this in his office," Silvia smiled as she handed the potion to Timothy.

"Professor Moto! Did you steal Timothy's potion?" Amy, Dorrie, and Candice asked, taken off guard.

"In all fairness, I did not," Yuki reassured the three. "Snively must have left it in my office to try to pin the blame on me!"

"I should have known that my rotten older brother by three years would not be able to keep his nose clean," Silvia said in disgust. "He's suppose to be on vacation, but obviously he's lurking around here!"

Amy noticed a diamond engagement ring on Silvia's left ring finger. "Professor Sage, does that ring mean what I think it means?"

"Yes, Amy, I am now engaged to be Mrs. Professor Moto," Silvia happily announced. "Yuki finally popped the question! And I said yes!"

"Sweet!" Timothy said, returning to normal. "I would love to be your ring bearer when you get married!"

"Well, thank you, Timothy," Yuki smiled. "Silvia and I would like that very much."

 **A magical audition**

After lunch, at Royal Prep, Amy had arrived for her audition with Sir Maxwell.

"Are you ready, Lady Amy?" Sir Maxwell asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Amy responded, nervous.

"Then, go!" Sir Maxwell instructed.

Amy thought of Kurt as she begun to sing. _**"What would I give to live where you are; What would I pay to stay here beside you; What would I do to see you smiling at me; Where would we walk; Where would we run; If we could stay all day in the sun; Just you and me, and I could be part of your world."**_

At that moment, light began to surround Amy as Princess Nami started taking control.

"It can't be!" Sir Maxwell gasped in amazement.

"What is it, Sir Maxwell?" Everett asked, taken off guard.

"Amy is beginning to awaken as Princess Nami!" Sir Maxwell answered.

As she glowed, Amy continued singing. _**"I don't know when, I don't know how; But I know something's starting right now; Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be part of your world."**_

Amy then stopped glowing.

"That was amazing, Lady Amy!" Sir Maxwell said, impressed. "You've earned a spot as my lead female soloist!"

"Thank ... you ... Sir ... Maxwell ..." Amy said as she blacked out.

Elsewhere at Royal Prep, Timothy was practicing his natural ability to fly without a broom.

"Nicely done, Timothy!" Miss Flora smiled.

Timothy, out of the corner of his eye, saw Amy being carried to the nurse by Sir Maxwell. "Amy!"

At that moment, Timothy lost concentration and began to fall toward the ground but Fauna caught him in time.

"You should learn to focus your mind better, Timothy," Merryweather suggested.

"Something could be wrong with Amy!" Timothy said, worried.

"Sir Maxwell is taking her to the infirmary, we will be right behind you," Fauna reassured Timothy.

In the Royal Prep library, Dorrie and Candice were going through some books.

"Ah! Here it is!" Candice whispered to Dorrie.

"What did you find, Candice?" Dorrie whispered back.

"A book on the male Fairyardians in the West family line!" Candice announced in a whisper. "According to this, flight without the use of a broomstick or Pegasus manifests itself in those of the West family line every two generations, the last one born with the gift was a man named George Aloysius West, hmmm."

"What are you thinking, Candice?" Dorrie asked while whispering.

"Could George Aloysius West somehow be a relative of Timothy?" Candice quietly asked.

"Maybe we should ask Mrs. Higgins?" Dorrie quietly suggested. "Maybe she knew George Aloysius West ... and maybe she could confirm your theory about this man being one of Timothy's birth family relatives."

Meanwhile, in the Royal Prep infirmary, Amy started to come to.

"Sir Maxwell? Prince Everett? What happened?" Amy asked as she opened her eyes.

"You fainted when Princess Nami started taking over your body," Sir Maxwell informed Amy.

"Timmy! What's happened to Timmy?" Amy asked, sitting up quickly.

Timothy raced into the infirmary with the headmistresses by his side.

"Don't worry, Sis, I am right here," Timothy reassured Amy.

Nurse Samuel Silver put a cool damp cloth on Amy's forehead.

"Just relax, young lady," Samuel gently said to Amy. "A bit of rest, and you'll be as good as new."

About a half hour later, Dorrie and Candice walked into the Royal Prep observatory, having heard what happened to Amy.

"We heard what happened, Amy," Dorrie said, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Amy reassured Dorrie.

"Timothy! We learned about your paternal grandfather, George Aloysius West from Mrs. Higgins!" Candice announced.

"I have a paternal grandfather? Is he still alive?" Timothy asked, taken off guard.

"Sadly no," Dorrie reported. "According to Mrs. Higgins, George Aloysius West died at Valtor's hand on March 16th of 1860. Valtor was certain that your grandfather was the wielder of the Amulet of Omsara or as we know it by its true name, the Amulet of Kippernilot, so, he killed George in cold blood."

"So, I'll never get to know him?" Timothy asked, sadly.

"So sorry, Timothy," Candice responded, sighing.

"But, there is one happy note," Dorrie pointed out. "Your grandfather had the power of flight without the use of either a broomstick or a Pegasus. That power ... apparently ... skips a generation."

"That is why your birth father never had it," Candice added.

"I see," Timothy acknowledged.

"It may be sad news, but at least you know a bit more about your birth family," Amy said to Timothy. "You now have more pieces to the puzzle."

 **October 31, 1866**

It was now early Wednesday evening. In the Kingdom of Cinnibar, inside Scarlett's palace, Carla was dusting down the throne room as Faith walked into the room. Carla noticed Faith and bowed.

"Your Highness," Carla said as politely as she could muster.

"You don't have to force yourself to like me," Faith said with a smile. "You'll only be hurting yourself."

"Sorry," Carla said as she sat down on the step to the thrones. "It just feels a bit humiliating to have to wear this outfit."

Carla was wearing a maid's outfit similar to the ones in Enchancia Castle but in red instead of blue.

"That's just your position," Faith pointed out.

"Plus how long am I going to have to wear this thing?" Carla asked as she showed out her wrist and revealed her power limiting bracelet.

"We can't trust you because you made a deal with Shuriki so you could get your powers," Faith answered." We can't trust you because of your history, so we're limiting your powers."

"Very well," Carla sighed as she got back to work.

"Hey, I've been treated awfully my entire life since I was resurrected. I never thought I would get anywhere. But just look at me now," Faith said. "You're seriously going to let this get to you? You're stronger than that."

"You're right, of course," Carla admitted. "I should be grateful I'm not in jail."

"Keep your chin up," Faith said to Carla. "In time, when you've proven yourself, we'll consider removing your power limiting bracelet."

"Thank you," Carla said, gratefully.

"I've best be off," Faith announced. "I have Halloween plans tonight."

"What plans, if I may ask?" Carla inquired, curious.

"Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice will be arriving in a little while," Faith answered. "The three of us will be going Trick or Treating tonight. It's a rare chance for me to get some of my childhood back."

"You deserve that, and more," Carla smiled at Faith. "I remember Trick or Treating from my childhood. It was always a happy time. What I wouldn't give to have those times back again."

"I may be able to help you with that," Faith smiled.

"How?" Carla asked, taken off guard.

"Queen Scarlett is throwing a Halloween ball tonight," Faith announced. "While the ball is going on, we'll need somebody at the front door to hand out candy to the Trick or Treaters. Interested?"

"Oh, yes, Princess Faith!" Carla happily responded.

"Then I'll make the arrangements immediately," Faith said as she walked off.

About a half hour later, Dorrie and Candice arrived, dressed in their Halloween costumes. Dorrie was dressed as a jockey, and Candice was dressed as an archer.

"My, don't the two of you look nice," Scarlett smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "Faith will be with you in a minute."

At that moment, Faith arrived wearing a harlequin costume.

"Wow!" Candice said to Faith, impressed.

"That's a great costume, Faith!" Dorrie said, equally impressed.

"You don't think its too much, do you?" Faith asked, nervous.

"Its perfect!" Dorrie and Candice smiled.

"You look great," Scarlett happily said as she kissed Faith on the cheek. "You, Dorrie, and Candice go out and have a good time."

As Faith, Dorrie, and Candice walked outside, happily talking to each other, Scarlett smiled at the touching scene. It was nice seeing Faith happy, and having a good time with two good friends.

 **Halloween night**

In a short while, Scarlett's Halloween ball got underway. As regal guests walked out into the ballroom wearing fine costumes, everybody started singing (a slightly rewritten version of "Masquerade" from the 2004 movie version of Andrew Lloyd Webber's "The Phantom of the Opera").

" _ **Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you."**_

" _ **Flash of mauve, splash of puce. Fool and king, ghoul and goose. Green and black, queen and priest. Trace of rouge, face of beast, faces."**_

" _ **Take your turn, take a ride. On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race. Eye of gold, true is false. Who is who?"**_

" _ **Curl of lip, swirl of gown. Ace of hearts, face of clown, faces. Drink it in, drink it up till you've drowned. In the light, in the sound but who can name the face?"**_

" _ **Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you."**_

" _ **Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you. Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes. Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you."**_

" _ **What a night! What a crowd! Makes you glad. Makes you proud. All the crème, de la crème."**_

" _ **Watching us, watching them. All our fears are in the past. Blessed months of relief. Of delight, of Elysian peace."**_

" _ **And we can breathe at last. No more threats, no more fear. Here's a health, here's a toast. To a prosperous year."**_

" _ **To our friends who are here. And may the splendor never fade. What a blessed release. And what a masquerade."**_

Away from Scarlett's palace, Faith, Dorrie, and Candice were having a wonderful time Trick or Treating. The three had already managed to get a good haul of Halloween candy. There was one final house on the block they were on, and the three went up onto the porch, and knocked on the door.

"Trick or Treat!" Faith, Dorrie, and Candice happily said as the door opened. Standing in the door was an older woman.

"Oh, what wonderful costumes!" the woman smiled at Faith, Dorrie, and Candice.

"Thank you, ma'am," Faith smiled back.

"Oh," the woman remarked looking at her clock, "it's time for my husband's medicine. He's recovering from a cold. And I see more Trick or Treaters coming."

"We could take care of the Trick or Treaters while you look after your husband," Dorrie suggested.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, girls," the woman gratefully said as she walked off. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Dorrie, Candice, and Faith looked after the Trick or Treaters while the woman was gone. In a few minutes, the woman returned.

"Thank you for helping out, girls," the woman smiled. "As a reward, here's a second and third helping of candy."

"Thank you!" Dorrie, Candice, and Faith exclaimed in glee.

In a little while, the three returned to Scarlett's palace where Carla was happily handing out candy to Trick or Treaters.

"Thank you for letting me do this," Carla happily said to Faith. "I haven't felt this happy in a long time."

"You're very welcome," Faith smiled back.

"The ball is still going on," Carla announced. "Why don't the three of you go in and enjoy the festivities?"

Faith, Dorrie, and Candice entered the ballroom, and saw the regal guests dancing and having a wonderful time.

"Queen Scarlett sure knows how to throw a party," a woman's voice came from behind them.

Faith, Dorrie, and Candice turned around to see Tilly standing there.

"Duchess Tilly," Dorrie and Candice happily greeted.

"Nice to see you, girls," Tilly smiled at Dorrie, Candice, and Faith. "Have a good time Trick or Treating?"

"A wonderful time," Candice smiled.

"Everything went well," Dorrie reported with a smile.

"The best," Faith happily added.

"Good to hear," Tilly smiled as she walked away to mingle with the crowd. "Enjoy the ball."

Faith, Dorrie, and Candice stood watching the guests dance. It was a wonderful spectacle to behold, with guests in fine costumes, musicians playing lively music, and the ballroom brightly lit up. It was a magical night, and everything was right with the world.

(End of Chapter 39).

 **Inside Dorrie** **'s world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we feature the three recipes mentioned early in this chapter.

 **Pumpkin spice cookies:** you'll need 2 1/2 cups of flour, 1/2 teaspoon baking soda, 1/4 teaspoon salt, 2 teaspoons pumpkin pie spice, 1 cup of brown sugar, 1/2 cup sugar, 3/4 cup butter, 1 egg, 1 cup pumpkin, 1 teaspoon vanilla, and 1 cup raisins.

Preheat oven to 300°. Blend sugars and butter. Add egg, pumpkin and extract,mix in dry ingredients, and stir in raisins. Drop by spoonfuls on baking sheet, bake for 23 minutes.

 **Pumpkin spice nut bread:** you'll need 2 cups all-purpose flour, 2 teaspoons pumpkin pie spice, 2 teaspoons baking powder, 1 teaspoon salt, 1/2 teaspoon baking soda, 1 (15 ounce) can of pumpkin puree, 1/2 cup granulated sugar, 1/2 cup packed brown sugar, 1/2 cup fat-free evaporated milk, 1 large egg, 1 large egg white, 1 tablespoon vegetable oil, and 1/4 cup of chopped nuts.

Preheat oven to 350°F and grease 9 x 5-inch loaf pan.

Combine flour, pumpkin pie spice, baking powder, salt and baking soda in medium bowl. Blend pumpkin, granulated sugar, brown sugar, evaporated milk, egg, egg white and oil in large mixer bowl. Add flour mixture; mix just until moistened. Pour into prepared loaf pan; sprinkle with nuts.

Bake for 60 to 65 minutes or until wooden pick inserted in center comes out clean. Cool in pan on wire rack for 10 minutes; remove to wire rack to cool completely.

 **Pumpkin spice streusel muffins:** you'll need 1/4 cup margarine (softened), 1/2 cup sugar, 1/4 cup of packed brown sugar, 2/3 cup cooked pumpkin or 2⁄3 cup canned pumpkin, 1/2 cup buttermilk, 2 eggs, 2 tablespoons molasses, 1 teaspoon of orange zest, 2 cups all-purpose flour, 2 teaspoons baking powder, 1 teaspoon baking soda, 1 teaspoon pumpkin pie spice, and 1/4 teaspoon salt.

For the streusel topping, you'll need 1/3 cup flour, 3 tablespoons brown sugar, and 2 tablespoons cold margarine.

In a large bowl, cream together the margarine and the sugars. Add the next 5 ingredients; stir to mix well. Mix together the dry ingredients; gradually add the dry ingredients to the creamed mixture and stir just until combined. Fill greased or paper line muffin cups two-thirds full with batter.

For streusel topping: mix together the flour and brown sugar; cut in the margarine with a pastry blender until resembles coarse meal. Sprinkle evenly over each cupcake batter.

Bake at 375 degrees for 20-25 minutes or until tests done. Cool in pan for 5 minutes, then remove to a wire rack.

 **Author** **'s notes**

Amy, Elliot, and Kurt are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric".

" _And Abby. You helped when the Order of the Wand tried to attack Enchancia Castle. I'll be following your career with great interest"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 25 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Carla (Delgado) is originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episodes "King of the Carnival", "Realm of the Jagwins", and "The Jewel of Maru".

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

For more about the Amulet of Kippernilot, see Chapter 19 of my story "Dorrie".

George Aloysius West, Nurse Samuel Silver, Professor Fallon Griffin, Professor Silvia Sage, Professor Snively Sage, Professor Yuki Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Sasha, and Timothy Baker O'Toole, are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Indigo and Lily are originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Cauldronation Day" and "Too Cute To Spook".

Lucinda, Miss Fauna, Miss Flora, Miss Merryweather, Prince Frederick, and Sofia are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Mrs. Higgins is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Princess Test".

Ofilia is another spelling for Ophelia. At the time I decided to use the name Ofilia, it was shortly before Hurricane Ophelia developed in the North Atlantic Sea. This is one of those cases where fiction and reality came together at about the same time, and since I liked the name, I decided to keep it for this chapter.

Shuriki is originally from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", and the "Elena of Avalor" episodes "Realm of the Jagwins" and "The Jewel of Maru".

Sir Maxwell is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Silent Knight".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene with Faith and Carla was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided most of the dialog for that scene). I expanded upon the idea by having Carla being assigned to pass out candy to Trick or Treaters, and by having Faith go Trick or Treating with Dorrie and Candice.

The scenes at Hexley Hall and Royal Prep were the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , who also provided much of the dialog for those scenes.

The song sung by Amy in this chapter is "Part Of Your World (Reprise)" originally sung by Princess Ariel (Jodi Benson) from the first "The Little Mermaid" movie. The reason why _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ chose to have Amy sing "Part Of Your World (Reprise)" is because Princess Nami is like Ariel.

Tilly is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Great Aunt-Venture", "The Silent Knight", "Minding the Manor", and "The Secret Library".

Valtor is from "Winx Club".

" _When we were flying in, I noticed another camp in the distance," Sofia pointed out. "That's Camp Barnabas," Indigo informed Sofia. "Its a camp for young warlocks"_ \- okay, kids, I'm busted. When I named the warlock camp, I decided as a lark to name it Camp Barnabas since Barnabas Collins from "Dark Shadows" suddenly came into my head, and Barnabas seemed like a really cool name to give a camp for young warlocks.

 **Disclaimer**

Andrew Lloyd Webber's "The Phantom of the Opera" (2004 movie) and everything associated with it © Joel Schumacher Productions, Really Useful Films, Scion Films, Warner Brothers Pictures, and Odyssey Entertainment.

"Dark Shadows" and everything associated with it © Dan Curtis Productions, Worldvision Enterprises, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

George Aloysius West, Nurse Samuel Silver, Professor Fallon Griffin, Professor Silvia Sage, Professor Snively Sage, Professor Yuki Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Sasha, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Little Mermaid" and everything associated with it © Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"TinkerBell and the Great Fairy Rescue" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Winx Club" and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell, Camp Barnabas, Camp Ofelia, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Lisa Elodie, Morwenna Ardania, Prince Everett, Princess Fidelia, Queen Annora, and Valentina Androcasia.


	40. Missions

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts shortly after the ending seen in Chapter 39.

 **Chapter 40: Missions**

 **November 3, 1866**

It was a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. In Cedric's workshop, Cedric and Wormwood were having a heated discussion.

"I can't believe that snake made a fool of me!" Cedric exclaimed in disgust.

"Oh, come off it, Cedric! You're better than this!" Wormwood pointed out.

"But I gave King Roland my word of honor," Cedric countered.

"To be his little puppet on a string!" Wormwood reminded Cedric. "You should have really listened to the snake more!"

"You're right, of course, Wormy," Cedric admitted. "Keep my eye on the prize. Sofia will eventually take my place if I don't do anything about it. I can limit her power by stealing her amulet, but everybody will figure out it was me who took it, and I can't defend myself by using the amulet's powers without cursing myself."

"Then what will you do?" Wormwood asked.

"Let me think," Cedric started. "Wait! I have it! The Ring of Amarcite! But I don't know its current whereabouts."

"What is the Ring of Amarcite?" Wormwood wanted to know.

"It is a magical ring that protects the wearer from magical curses," Cedric explained. "If I had the Ring of Amarcite, I could steal Sofia's amulet, and use its power without fear of being cursed. But, since I don't know where the ring is, that plan is nothing but a pipe dream. So much for that."

Cedric walked over to his crystal ball, and waved his hand over it. In a few moments, an image of a woman appeared inside the crystal ball. Cedric had activated the Crystal Ball News Network.

"In other news today," the woman began, "in the capital city of Hasfeld, the Hasfeld National Museum is hosting an exhibition of rare magical objects."

A series of pictures of the objects flashed across the crystal ball.

"Oh my God!" Cedric exclaimed upon seeing one of the pictures. "That's the Ring of Amarcite! Now to figure out a way to get it."

Elsewhere in Enchancia, a little while later, Dorrie and Candice were standing inside of the mysterious Warehouse Ten, the secret underground depository of supernatural artifacts big and small. As Dorrie and Candice looked out at the vast shelves of artifacts which stretched out as far as the eye could see, a woman walked up to Dorrie and Candice. The woman was Eleanor Lewis, who was in charge of Warehouse Ten.

"Dorrie, Candice," Eleanor smiled, "nice of you to come here on such short notice."

"We have the weekend off," Dorrie acknowledged, "and your message sounded urgent."

"I have a mission I'm assigning the two of you to," Eleanor announced. "On this mission, you'll have help."

Eleanor motioned somebody to come forward out of the shadows. In a few moments, a woman walked forward. The woman was ... Violet.

"Mom?!" Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

"This is ... a ... surprise," Candice added, also taken off guard.

"Meet the newest agent for the Warehouse," Eleanor happily said of Violet to Dorrie and Candice.

"Surprise!" Violet grinned. "When Eleanor here approached me about being an agent, I couldn't resist."

"It's wonderful to have you here, Mom," Dorrie smiled.

"The three of us together working for the Warehouse – like the Three Musketeers!" Candice gleefully added.

"Lets get down to business, shall we?" Eleanor suggested. "The Hasfeld National Museum is hosting an exhibition of rare magical objects. One of those objects has attracted our attention - a ring known as the Ring of Amarcite. The ring has the ability to protect its wearer from magical curses. In the wrong hands, under the right circumstances, the ring could be used for less than honorable purposes. We want the three of you to go to the museum, take the ring, and replace it with a non-functioning copy we've made."

"The Hasfeld National Museum is well guarded," Dorrie pointed out.

"It's not like going into Dunwitty," Candice added. "We're not just gonna be able to zip in, and zip back out again, especially with a rare magical object."

"Well, it should be easy for three people who have, shall we say, special skills involving time," Eleanor noted.

"Come again?" Violet asked, puzzled.

"The Doctor visits us from time to time," Eleanor revealed. "He's told us about your ability to manipulate time. He's been careful not to tell us too much, and he's alluded to the fact that what you do is of a top secret nature. We would, however, be very grateful if you could use that ability to get that ring for us."

"Well, as you say, that ring could be dangerous in the wrong hands," Violet acknowledged. "It should be here in the Warehouse where it can be kept safe from those who would misuse it."

"Then you'll do it?" Eleanor asked, hopeful.

"Yes," Violet agreed.

"Excellent!" Eleanor said, pleased, as she handed Violet a small cloth bag. "You'll find the non-functioning copy of the ring inside. Good luck."

As Eleanor walked away, Dorrie and Candice turned to Violet.

"Eleanor knows we're Voyagers?" Dorrie asked in a whisper.

"She probably doesn't know specifically what we are, or she would have come out and said it," Violet quietly answered. "I would imagine she probably thinks it is some kind of magic we have. Lets say we keep it that way, just to be on the safe side."

"Understood, Mom," Candice acknowledged.

"So, how do we get to Hasfeld?" Dorrie asked Violet.

"I brought the House Cosmarune flying carriage with me," Violet answered. "We'll travel to Hasfeld, then pose as tourists. Best to keep as low a profile as possible."

 **Mission in Hasfeld**

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice arrived in the capital city of Hasfeld early that afternoon, and got hotel rooms for themselves and their flying carriage driver. A short while later, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice found themselves in the lobby of the Hasfeld National Museum.

"The three of us have the weekend off," Violet said to Dorrie and Candice. "We might as well combine business with pleasure."

"Sounds good," Dorrie agreed.

"I'm glad to be back here," Candice smiled. "This was where Everett and I really got to know each other."

"That's right!" Dorrie fondly remembered. "We came here after watching the Dazzleball World Cup match between the Justice Jaguars and the Dunwitty Dingoes. Good times."

At that moment, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice looked across the lobby to see Cedric walk in.

"Now what is he doing here?" Dorrie asked Violet and Candice, taken off guard.

"Don't know," Violet answered. "But we've better keep an eye on him, just to be safe."

"So much for a relaxing afternoon," Candice sighed, disappointed.

"Chin up, sweetheart," Violet reassured Candice. "At least we'll get an adventure out of this."

That night, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice found themselves holed up in a storage room in the museum.

"Well, after watching Cedric all afternoon, we know he didn't leave the museum," Violet pointed out. "He slipped into a janitor's closet. Lord only knows what he's up to."

"What next?" Dorrie inquired.

"First things first," Violet responded. "We do our job for the Warehouse. We get the real Ring of Amarcite, and replace it with the copy we've brought with us. We'll worry about Cedric later."

"How do we avoid the guards?" Candice wanted to know.

"There's only two guards, and they patrol every half hour," Violet noted. "When their done with this section, we move."

"Understood, Mom," Dorrie acknowledged.

As Violet, Dorrie, and Candice peeked out the storage room door, the two guards appeared in the distance. After shining lanterns at some of the exhibits, the guards moved on, and were gone in a few minutes.

"Come," Violet instructed Dorrie and Candice in a whisper.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice quietly left the storage room, and walked out into the museum.

"The exhibit with the magical objects is over there," Violet pointed with a whisper, looking at a large exhibition hall. "This is where I use the time stop feature on my Omni. The two of you stand guard."

Dorrie and Candice nodded their heads in understanding as Violet slowly moved across the exhibition hall. As Violet approached the exhibit, she brought out her Omni, and pressed a button on the side of it. Time then froze around her.

" _You have one minute before time returns to normal,"_ Violet thought to herself. _"Lets get to work."_

Violet approached the exhibit, and brought out the copy of the Ring of Amarcite. Violet then carefully picked up the real ring, and replaced it with the copy. Violet then raced into a corner just as time returned to normal.

" _I'll give my Omni a few moments to reset, then I'll activate the time stop feature again,"_ Violet thought to herself.

In a few moments, Violet's Omni reset, and Violet once again activated the time stop feature. Violet then raced over to where Dorrie and Candice were standing guard. Since the time stop feature on Violet's Omni was activated, Dorrie and Candice were frozen in time. Violet moved behind them just as time returned to normal.

"Girls," Violet whispered as Dorrie and Candice were taken off guard by Violet's sudden appearance.

"Mom!" Dorrie and Candice whispered, taken off guard.

"Sorry," Violet whispered with a smile. "Mission accomplished."

At that moment, they heard footsteps approaching.

"Lets hide around the corner," Violet instructed with a whisper.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice barely managed to get around the corner when a man entered the exhibition hall. Violet, Dorrie, and Candice carefully peeked around the corner, and saw a man in a dark purple robe walk up to the exhibit of rare magical objects. The man was Cedric. He walked up to the display, and picked up the copy of the Ring of Amarcite, not knowing it was a copy.

"Well, that was easy," Cedric smiled to himself. "Like taking candy from a baby."

Cedric then raised his wand over his head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Why that thieving little beggar!" Dorrie exclaimed.

"Too bad he doesn't know its a fake," Candice giggled.

"I imagine he'll find out sooner or later," Violet noted. "I suggest we get out of here while the going is good."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice raised their wands above their heads, and the three disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **A secret revealed**

In a few moments, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice appeared in an alley a few blocks away from the museum. As they appeared, they heard a commotion coming from the far end of the alley. The three quickly ran toward the far end of the alley. As they approached, they saw what appeared to be a man running down the street. Upon looking closer, they noticed the man was actually an alien with the body of a man ... and the head of a blowfish.

"Oh, great!" Violet exclaimed, annoyed. "A blowfish alien. That's all we need. One must have found a portal to our dimension."

"A blowfish alien?" Dorrie asked.

"A troublesome lot," Violet answered. "They come to Earth looking for fun, and leave all kinds of trouble in their wake. They are truly a pain in the butt."

Suddenly, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice heard some footsteps quickly approaching. The three ducked back into the alley, and stayed out of sight. As they looked out onto the street, a woman ran past. The woman was ... Gwen.

"What the?!" Dorrie exclaimed, taken off guard.

"Was that ... Gwen?" Candice asked, also taken off guard.

"You might as well know," Violet started. "Gwen is a Voyager."

"What?!" Dorrie and Candice asked, shocked.

"Voyager Command became interested in her because of her inventing skills," Violet revealed. "We extended to her an invitation to join our ranks, and she accepted."

There was a crash as the blowfish alien ran down another alley, with Gwen hot on its tail.

"Get back here, fish face!" Gwen shouted.

As Gwen ran down the alley in pursuit of the blowfish alien, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice followed. At one point, Gwen threw a thermos-type device on the ground behind the alien. The device opened, omitting a powerful white light. The white light grabbed the alien, and sucked the alien into the device. The white light then disappeared.

"That was ... amazing!" Candice said in awe.

"Oops!" Gwen said in shock, seeing Violet, Dorrie, and Candice standing there.

"Not to worry," Violet reassured Gwen. "I've told Dorrie and Candice you're a Voyager. What's going on here, anyway?"

"That criminal Voyager Drake occasionally sends aliens back in time," Gwen explained. "He thinks its funny to send them back in time to try to disrupt the time line. I caught this one before it could do any damage."

"What kind of Voyager work do you do?" Dorrie asked Gwen.

"I'm part of a special task force assigned to deal with aliens who appear from the future," Gwen answered.

"And that device?" Candice wanted to know, pointing at the thermos-type device.

"An invention of my making," Gwen smiled. "Its made up of technology from various future time lines. It traps aliens, and holds them inside until I can deliver them to some friends I know."

"I've got to admit, better you than me," Violet said to Gwen. "Never been keen about aliens."

"I keep forgetting," Gwen apologized. "You were around during the Cybermen and Dalek attack at Canary Wharf."

"I lost a cousin during the attack," Violet sadly admitted. "It took Earth a while to recover from that attack. One of Earth's first official contacts with aliens. More like one of Earth's first official nightmares with aliens."

"Well, this alien is safely under lock and key for now," Gwen assured Violet as Gwen brought out a silver Omni, and adjusted the dials. "I've better be going. I'd appreciate it Dorrie and Candice if you wouldn't mention this to my papa, Wallace, Timothy, or Amy. What I do is of a very top secret nature."

"Our lips our sealed," Dorrie promised on behalf of herself and Candice.

"Good," Gwen acknowledged, grateful, as she picked up the thermos-type device. Gwen then pressed a button on her Omni, and disappeared into thin air.

"We've best be getting back to our hotel," Violet suggested to Dorrie and Candice. "Its been a long night, and we could use some sleep. And we have to get this ring to the Warehouse in the morning."

At that same moment, in the Kingdom of Cinnibar, Scarlett used her Enchantlet to communicate with Sofia.

"Scarlett, have you gotten the message of how Prisma has escaped from The Protectors?" Sofia asked.

"Unfortunately, I have," Scarlett acknowledged with a sigh. "We'll assemble the Protectors of the Ever Realm. The Wicked Nine are all found on the Ever Realm. Nobody knows it like we do."

"I'll make the arrangements, Scarlett," Sofia said as the communication ended.

 **August 12, 2008**

In the United States, it was a Tuesday evening in a huge national park. In the woods of the park, Gwen appeared out of thin air. Gwen looked off in the distance to see a camp site where a camper van was parked. Near the camper van, a fourteen-year-old boy, a fourteen-year-old girl, and a man around sixty, were sitting around a camp fire. Gwen walked up to the three.

"Hello, Tennysons," Gwen happily called out.

"Good evening, Gwenevere," the man smiled. The man was Max Tennyson. The boy was Max's grandson, Ben, and the girl was Gwen Tennyson.

"Anything interesting for us, Gwenevere?" Ben asked the adult Gwen, curious.

"A blowfish alien," the adult Gwen answered as she handed the thermos-type device to Max. "I'm sure The Plumbers will be able to take care of it."

"I'll see to it that this package is delivered to them," Max promised.

At that moment, the fourteen-year-old Gwen walked up to the adult Gwen, carrying another thermos-type device. "Here's an empty for you," the fourteen-year-old Gwen announced.

"Thank you," the adult Gwen smiled.

"What's with the old fashioned clothing?" the fourteen-year-old Gwen asked the adult Gwen.

"This one led me on a merry chase," the adult Gwen answered, talking about the blowfish alien. "Drake managed to get this one to the 1860s. I managed to stop it before it caused any real damage."

"Good for us you Voyagers are around," Ben said, relieved.

"Just remember, the fact that Voyagers even exist is a secret between the four of us," the adult Gwen winked. "We can't have everybody knowing that Voyagers exist."

"All we've ever told The Plumbers is that the aliens you bring to us are from a friend who wishes to remain anonymous," Max reassured the adult Gwen.

"We were just about to cook some hamburgers," the fourteen-year-old Gwen announced to the adult Gwen. "Want to join us?"

"Don't mind if I do," the adult Gwen happily accepted.

The four sat down, and in a little while the hamburgers were ready. As the four ate, they had a pleasant conversation - friends catching up with each other.

 **November 4, 1866**

Back in Enchancia, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice had arrived back at Warehouse Ten when Eleanor Lewis walked up.

"The Ring of Amarcite, as promised," Violet announced as she handed the ring to Eleanor.

"But we heard reports that the ring was stolen last night by an unknown thief," Eleanor said, taken off guard.

"The thief stole the fake we planted," Violet announced. "Dorrie, Candice, and I managed to grab the real ring before the thief struck."

"Any idea who the thief was?" Eleanor asked, curious.

"No idea," Violet responded. "Whoever it is, the thief is gonna get quite the surprise when he or she tries to use it."

"Well, in any case, we have the original, and that is what counts," Eleanor smiled. "I'll have the ring cataloged immediately. Nice work, ladies. Thank you."

"Our pleasure," Violet said in appreciation.

As Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked from Warehouse Ten into the basement of a mansion that served as a hidden entrance to the Warehouse, Dorrie turned to Violet.

"And why didn't we tell Eleanor that Cedric was the thief?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"That would mess up the time line," Violet answered. "Cedric still has things to contribute to the current time line. He can't do that if he's in jail right now. It's a matter of give and take."

"Still, it doesn't seem fair that Cedric manages to get away with this," Candice pointed out.

"All he has is a worthless copy," Violet pointed out. "He can't do anything with it."

At Enchancia Castle, Cedric was in his workshop with Wormwood.

"Now that I have the Ring of Amarcite, I can eventually steal Sofia's amulet, and be protected from any curses it might put on me," Cedric gleefully announced.

"Why not try it on?" Wormwood suggested. "No time like the present."

"You're absolutely right!" Cedric acknowledged as he put on the ring. "That's strange. Something should have happened when I put on the ring. It's as if it has no power."

"You've better test it, just to be safe," Wormwood suggested.

"Power Registar," Cedric said as he waved his wand over the ring. Cedric's wand should have lit up if the ring was real and had power. Instead, Cedric's wand stayed unlit.

"Cedric, you bungler!" Wormwood exclaimed in disgust. "That's not the Ring of Amarcite! Only a cheap fake!"

"NO!" Cedric cried out in defeat.

 **A meeting of importance**

Later that morning, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice arrived back at Enchancia Castle. As they stepped off of their flying carriage, Queen Miranda walked up.

"Welcome back, you three," Miranda smiled. "Have an enjoyable day yesterday?"

"Quite enjoyable, milady," Violet reported. "It's always wonderful spending free time with my girls."

"I don't want to break up this happy moment, but Queen Scarlett is here," Miranda announced. "Dorrie and Candice are wanted in the first floor conference room - Protector business."

"The two of you better get there," Violet said to Dorrie and Candice. "You don't want to keep Queen Scarlett waiting."

"Going now," Dorrie said as she and Candice walked off.

"I hope everything is all right?" Miranda asked out loud. "Queen Scarlett had a concerned look on her face."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, milady," Violet tried to reassure Miranda.

In a short while, Dorrie and Candice arrived at the first floor conference room to find Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, Sofia, Amber, Abby, Amy, Timothy, and Sam gathered there.

"You've assembled us?" Amy asked Scarlett.

"Indeed, young one," Scarlett said as she nodded. "We have business to attend to."

"Involving?" Dorrie asked as Scarlett snapped her fingers and a holographic image of the Wicked Nine appeared over the conference table.

"Just when we thought it couldn't get any worse for wear with Grimtrix and his crew running around, Prisma managed to escape from jail. She had been in Blackthorn, but The Protectors had her moved back to the Mystic Isles. The Protectors have informed me she's going after the Wicked Nine."

That was when Colette groaned and buried her hands in her face.

"The Wicked Nine? What's that?" Amber asked.

"Just the weapons used by some of the most dangerous villains in the world," Hematite answered as Scarlett named them off.

"Jafar's snake staff, Ursula's necklace, Dr. Facilier's hat, Maleficent's staff, Shan Yu's sword, the Evil Queens' box, Aurora's Spinning Wheel, Mor'du's tooth, and Lady Tremaine's key," Scarlett pointed out as she nodded to them.

"You want us to gather them?" Timothy asked.

"The purpose for our existence is to protect the Ever Realm, Timothy," Scarlett nodded. "The only way to find them before Prisma does is to scan the four corners of the Ever Realm."

Sam then sighed. "We only just became Protectors and one of our first assignments is looking for these weapons?"

"I'm afraid so," Candice said. "Scarlett, do any of you have any idea were they could be?"

"Well, Shan Yu's sword is safely in the Protector's headquarters. And Maleficent's staff is on the Isle of the Lost, which is out of our reach," Colette stated as Scarlett nodded.

"But other than that ... I haven't the faintest idea," Scarlett admitted.

"We're in trouble" Abby reported. "Orion communicated with me that Prisma has a locket that can track her to the Nine before we do."

Scarlett then got up from her seat and glared up. "What are we waiting for then? Every moment we sit here speaking is a moment that Prisma gets closer to one of the Nine. Colette and Hematite, you're with me."

"Right," Hematite said as the two got up.

"Other teams are Sofia and Amber, Dorrie and Candice, Sam and Abby, and Timothy and Amy," Scarlett said as they all got up from their seats and nodded. "The eight of you will stay here at the castle. I've put special crystal balls in Dorrie and Candice's workshop which will help you search for any of the Nine we can access."

"Are you sure that it's okay to blow our Protector cover when it comes to our friends helping out with this mission?" Sofia asked as she told Scarlett what happened in Wei Ling.

"Easy, Sof," Scarlett said as she sighed. "The truth is that we need all the help we can get for this mission, no matter where it comes from. And if that means blowing our cover as Protectors to the general public, so be it. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Understood, Scarlett," Sofia acknowledged as Scarlett, Colette, and Hematite raced off.

"We've best be getting down to the workshop," Dorrie suggested. "We're going to need to start scanning immediately, and be ready to move out if we're needed."

As Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Amber, Abby, Sam, Timothy, and Amy walked down a hallway, Cedric and Wormwood watched from around a corner.

"Well, who would have guessed?" Cedric commented to Wormwood. "Protectors right here under my nose."

"Yes, an interesting development," the snake said as he suddenly appeared. "Your Princess Sofia has been keeping the fact that she and her friends are Protectors. What else has she been keeping from you?"

"You're right!" Cedric admitted to the snake. "You said that Sofia is after my job, and her role as a Protector would help her to do that! But what to do about it?"

"Be patient, my friend," the snake calmly advised. "All things come to those who wait."

At that same moment, Candice stopped.

"What is it?" Dorrie asked Candice, curious.

"I thought I heard ... Parseltongue ... coming from the distance," Candice answered.

"You can understand Parseltongue?" Dorrie wanted to know, taken off guard.

"Well, turns out that Maleficent could speak and understand Parseltongue," Candice admitted. "She passed that ability onto me when she threw her DNA into the mix when I was cloned."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dorrie gently asked.

"Being able to speak and understand Parseltongue is something usually associated with evil," Candice pointed out. "I didn't want people thinking badly of me."

"Don't ever think that," Dorrie said as she hugged Candice. "You being able to speak and understand Parseltongue could prove to be a tactical advantage at some point. So, where did the Parseltongue you just heard come from?"

"From behind us," Candice answered, before cocking her ear. "I'm not hearing anything, now. I'm probably just tired from yesterday's adventure."

"Still, we should keep our eyes open in the future, just in case," Dorrie suggested.

"Agreed," Candice confirmed.

"Coming?" Sofia called out to Dorrie and Candice.

"Coming," Dorrie called to Sofia, before turning back to Candice. "We'll talk about this later. I'd like to find out more about this gift of yours. I find it fascinating ... and one more thing to admire about you."

Candice smiled in appreciation at Dorrie as the two hurried to catch up with the others.

"That girl can sense me!" the snake exclaimed to Cedric. "We must proceed with caution."

"What do we do now?" Cedric asked, not knowing what to think.

"We hold back for the time being," the snake advised. "Keep a low profile, and wait for the right time to act."

Cedric, Wormwood, and the snake quietly left the area, and headed toward Cedric's workshop.

" _Just keep stoking Cedric's insecurities, and he'll be mine to control,"_ the snake gleefully thought to himself.

(End of Chapter 40).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we look at some artifacts of interest located within Warehouse Ten.

 _ **Beetle the Bard**_ **Original Manuscript (from "Harry Potter"):** the original manuscript of "Beetle the Bard", in the author's own handwriting. Stored in Warehouse Ten as a historical item.

 **Captain Jack's Compass (from "Pirates of the Caribbean"):** possesses the power to give the user the ability to locate his or hers hearts desire.

 **Enchancian Royal Bible:** a bible originally belonging to the first royal family of Enchancia, possessing the power to bring good fortune to the user.

 **Evil Porcelain Doll:** located in the Warehouse's Dark Vault inside of a safe, possessing the power to come alive and cause any child possessing it to turn evil.

 **Prince Phillip's Shield (from "Sleeping Beauty"):** protects one from dragon fire. Also gives the user enhanced bravery.

 **Author's notes**

Abby (Murphy) is an original character I created for my "Sofia the First" stories. For more about Abby, see Chapter 26 of my story "Dorrie".

Amber, Cedric, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Violet, and Wormwood are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Amy is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric".

Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, and The Plumbers are from "Ben 10". The idea to use Ben, Gwen, and Max in this chapter, having them be friends with our Gwen, and having them call our Gwen _Gwenevere_ , was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_. I added in The Plumbers on my own. Also, In regard to our Gwen, it was the idea of MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury to have Gwen be a Voyager, and to use a special device to capture aliens. Our Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

Cybermen and Daleks are from "Doctor Who".

Hematite, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Timothy Baker O'Toole, are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _I keep forgetting," Gwen apologized. "You were around during the Cybermen and Dalek attack at Canary Wharf"_ \- this is a reference to the "Doctor Who" episodes "Army of Ghosts" and "Doomsday". These episodes took place in early 21st Century London before Violet became a Voyager (readers of my story "Dorrie" will remember that Violet, before becoming a Voyager, originally lived in early 21st Century London).

" _I'm glad to be back here," Candice smiled. "This was where Everett and I really got to know each other"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 33 of "Dorrie".

 _"Just when we thought it couldn't get any worse for wear with Grimtrix and his crew running around, Prisma managed to escape from jail. She had been in Blackthorn, but The Protectors had her moved back to the Mystic Isles"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 33 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

" _Oh, great!" Violet exclaimed, annoyed. "A blowfish alien"_ \- this is a reference to the blowfish aliens who appeared in the "Torchwood" episodes "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang" and "Fragments".

Omni, the criminal Voyager Drake, and Voyagers are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Orion is originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Mystic Isles", and the "Sofia the First" episode "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector".

Parseltongue (snake language) is from "Harry Potter".

 _Power Registar_ is a specialty spell I came up with for this chapter.

Prisma is originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Mystic Isles", and the "Sofia the First" episode "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye".

The Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is an original location created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

The Doctor is from "Doctor Who" (for the sake of argument, we'll assume that The Doctor showing up at Warehouse Ten from time to time is the Matt Smith Doctor).

The Dunwitty Dingoes, and the Justice Jaguars, are Dazzleball teams that were created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The Isle of the Lost is from "Disney Descendants". For how Maleficent first round up on The Isle of the Lost, see Chapters 15, 16, and 23 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

The opening part of this chapter with Cedric talking to Wormwood was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (up to the point where Cedric admits that Wormwood is right). For the part before Cedric admits that Wormwood is right, _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ provided the dialog.

The part of this chapter involving Prisma's escape, and the Wicked Nine, is based on the "Sofia the First" episode "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye", and was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the bulk of the dialog for that part of this chapter).

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The snake in this chapter is an earlier version of the snake seen in the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince".

Wallace is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13").

 **Disclaimer**

"Aladdin" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Ben 10" and everything associated with it © Man of Action Studios, and Cartoon Network.

"Brave" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Cinderella" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Hematite, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Mulan" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Pirates of the Caribbean" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Little Mermaid" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Little Prince" (2010 TV series) and everything associated with it © Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Saint-Exupery-d'Agay Estate, Gallimard, Reynal & Hitchcock, Method Animation, DQ Entertainment, Rai Fiction, LP Animation, La Fabrique d'images, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and ARD.

"The Princess and The Frog" and everything associated with it © Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Eleanor Lewis, _Power Registar_ , Prince Everett, the Crystal Ball News Network, the Enchancian Royal Bible, the Evil Porcelain Doll, the Hasfeld National Museum, the House Cosmarune flying carriage, the Kingdom of Hasfeld, and the Ring of Amarcite.


	41. Candice's Long Ordeal

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Notes: this chapter starts shortly after the ending seen in Chapter 40. Please be warned this chapter is darker than previous chapters. Song in this chapter: "Midnight Attack" (a rewritten version of "Chicken Attack" originally written by The Gregory Brothers, and originally performed by Takeo Ischi).

 **Chapter 41: Candice's Long Ordeal**

 **Flashback to Chapter 40**

" _What is it?" Dorrie asked Candice, curious._

" _I thought I heard ... Parseltongue ... coming from the distance," Candice answered._

" _You can understand Parseltongue?" Dorrie wanted to know, taken off guard._

" _Well, turns out that Maleficent could speak and understand Parseltongue," Candice admitted. "She passed that ability onto me when she threw her DNA into the mix when I was cloned."_

" _Why didn't you say anything?" Dorrie gently asked._

" _Being able to speak and understand Parseltongue is something usually associated with evil," Candice pointed out. "I didn't want people thinking badly of me."_

" _Don't ever think that," Dorrie said as she hugged Candice. "You being able to speak and understand Parseltongue could prove to be a tactical advantage at some point. So, where did the Parseltongue you just heard come from?"_

" _From behind us," Candice answered, before cocking her ear. "I'm not hearing anything, now. I'm probably just tired from yesterday's adventure."_

" _Still, we should keep our eyes open in the future, just in case," Dorrie suggested._

" _Agreed," Candice confirmed._

 **November 6, 1866**

It was a Tuesday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. School had let out for the day, and Candice was in her bedroom getting ready for afternoon duties at the castle. As Candice was getting ready, she poured herself a glass of apricot nectar.

"Candice," Dorrie called out from her bedroom next door.

"Coming," Candice responded as she sat down her glass of nectar, and walked into Dorrie's bedroom.

As soon as Candice walked into Dorrie's bedroom, the snake appeared out of nowhere in Candice's bedroom, and soon spied the glass of nectar.

" _Oh, that will do nicely,"_ the snake thought to himself as he slithered over to the glass.

The snake put its fangs on the glass of nectar, and injected some of his poison into the nectar.

" _There we go,"_ the snake gleefully thought to himself. _"She'll take a drink of this, and soon that Parseltongue speaking witch won't be a problem anymore."_

The snake heard movement, and disappeared into thin air as Candice walked back into her bedroom, talking to Dorrie.

"Dorrie," Candice called out. "What's on the list this afternoon?"

"We've been asked to polish the wood in the royal bar," Dorrie answered. "With the royal family of Avalor here on an official visit, King Roland wants to have a casual gathering in the bar after supper."

"Then polishing the wood it is," Candice happily responded as she picked up the glass of nectar she had poured. Candice then took a drink of nectar from the glass.

"Ready?" Dorrie called out.

"Ready," Candice answered as she stepped forward. As she started walking, Candice suddenly felt dizzy. Candice then blacked out, and fell to the floor.

"Candice?" Dorrie asked as she heard Candice fall. Dorrie then walked into Candice's bedroom to find Candice on the floor, unconscious. "Candice! Oh my God, Candice!"

Suzette the maid raced into Candice's bedroom upon hearing the commotion.

"Something has happened to Candice!" Dorrie announced to Suzette, worried. "Get the royal doctor, quickly!"

As Suzette raced out of Candice's bedroom, Dorrie knelt down next to Candice, and gently stroked Candice's head. "Don't you worry, help is on the way."

 **Looking after Candice**

The royal doctor had arrived, and was starting to examine Candice when Colette burst into Candice's bedroom.

"Clear out!" Colette shouted as she made her way to Candice's bed where Dorrie and Violet were sitting by the unconscious Candice as Colette took out her wand.

"Aunt Colette?" Dorrie asked, shocked.

"Who did you expect?" Colette asked as she took out her wand and conjured up a cart of supplies to work on Candice.

"Lady Colette," the royal doctor started. "Lady Candice's condition is quite a mystery. It doesn't make any sense to me. Any help you could give would be greatly appreciated."

"Let's see what we can see," Colette said as she waved her wand across Candice's forehead

"Don't worry, Mom. If anybody can help, it's Aunt Colette," Dorrie said as Violet looked worriedly at Candice.

"I hope so," Violet sadly started. "I refuse to bury your sister. I've buried enough members of my family."

Colette stopped waving her wand across Candice's forehead, and dipped the wand into a beaker of clear liquid. The liquid then turned a pale shade of orange.

"Snake venom," Colette announced. "And not just any snake venom - venom from a snake with magical abilities. I can create an antidote, but it will take a while to work on Candice."

"Then I'll leave Lady Candice in your capable hands," the royal doctor said as he left Candice's bedroom.

"We've never had a problem with snakes here in the castle," Violet pointed out, puzzled. "Why would one attack Candice?"

"Plenty of time to figure that out later," Colette responded. "First things first - I need to create an antidote."

"Then Candice is going to be okay?" Dorrie asked, hopeful.

"I think so," Colette reassured Dorrie and Violet. "Anybody else would have been dead by now. I think we can thank Maleficent's DNA in Candice's system. Maleficent always was a tough customer."

"What a relief!" Violet signed, thankful, as she held Candice's hand as Candice lay in bed, unconscious.

"Let's have Candice drink this," Colette directed as she poured a purple liquid into Candice's mouth. "This will slow down the progression of the venom in Candice's system while I create an antidote."

 **Meanwhile, in Cinnibar**

"Okay, sister," Cordelia said as she sat at the table in the royal dining hall of Scarlett's palace. "Let's talk."

"I see that they finally fixed your hair, little sis," Constance said with a glance.

"You just noticed that?" Cordelia asked, waving a hand through her newly restored brunette hair. "How's working for Scarlett?"

"Anything beats rotting in Blackthorn. I would rather die than go back there," Constance pointed out.

"Why did you run away from our family anyway?" Cordelia asked. "You're the oldest of us, but you're the biggest coward of us."

"That is not true!" Constance exclaimed. "I left Enchancia because I was sick of the garbage between you and Cedric! _It's your fault my hair is ruined! You're a disgrace to the family name! You're a bungler!_ Do you see how grating it gets on the sister who isn't involved in it?!"

"Fine," Cordelia stated, crossing her arms. "Then let me put it another way to you. I can barely think of anyone in our family who has lived up to the legacy as much as I have, but you don't seem to have any respect for me at all. Now why is that?"

Constance glared at Cordelia from across the table. "I would at least consider the possibility that it's because you've never had any for me."

"Enough!" Faith banged her fist on the table. "Candice, one of my closest friends, is laying unconscious fighting for her life, and the two of you are squabbling like spoiled brats!"

Scarlett gently hugged Faith as Constance and Cordelia were jolted back to reality.

"You're right, of course, Princess Faith," Cordelia apologized.

"I'm sure Candice will pull through this," Constance reassured Faith. "She's a fighter."

"Constance," Cordelia started. "Perhaps we could put aside our differences? We're family, after all, and family should stick together."

"I'm willing if you're willing," Constance acknowledged.

"Then lets use this meal to start a framework," Cordelia suggested. "I'm sure we can find some common ground."

"I'd like that," Constance agreed.

 **Back at Enchancia Castle**

Dorrie was returning from the throne room where she had just informed the royal family, and the guests from Avalor, about Candice's condition. As Dorrie walked outside, she came across Timothy throwing a used cast iron ladle into the garbage bin.

"Hello, Dorrie," Timothy sadly said. "I heard about Candice. Is she going to be okay?"

"Eventually," Dorrie reported. "She's unconscious right now. She somehow received some snake venom. My Aunt Colette gave Candice a potion that will slow down the effects of the venom, and is down in my and Candice's workshop brewing up an antidote."

At that point, out of the corner of their eyes, Dorrie and Timothy saw a large snake slither into the castle. The snake was whispering to itself in Parseltongue _._

"If only I understood Parseltongue like Candice does," Dorrie wished.

"Candice isn't the only Parselmouth around here," Timothy announced. "Come on, Dorrie!"

Dorrie grabbed the used cast iron ladle. Dorrie and Timothy then quickly followed the snake, careful to keep their distance.

Meanwhile, in Candice's bedroom, Violet was sitting next to Candice's bed, holding Candice's hand as Candice lay unconscious. A knock then came at the door. Violet got up, and opened the door to discover Queen Miranda and Lady Luisa standing there.

"Luisa and I thought we'd keep you company through this," Miranda announced.

"I remember when Elena was unconscious for two days after using the Scepter of Light," Luisa gently said. "It was a comfort having family and friends around when Elena was unconscious."

"Luisa and I would like to be there for you during this time of need," Miranda smiled as she gently put her hand on Violet's shoulder.

"I'd like that, ma'am," Violet gratefully accepted.

Violet, Miranda, and Luisa sat down on chairs next to Candice's bedside. As the three kept watch over Candice, Luisa turned to Violet.

"After the incident with the Scepter of Light, Candice came to Avalor to teach Elena how to better use her scepter," Luisa noted. "I got to really know Candice during that. She's a kind and loving young woman. She does you proud."

"Thank you, Lady Luisa," Violet said, touched.

"It's just Luisa to you," Luisa smiled.

As Candice lay unconscious, there was activity going on in Candice's unconscious mind. In Candice's mind, she was standing in a white void. Facing her was another version of Candice ... an evil version of Candice.

"This is what you get for being good," evil Candice laughed at good Candice. "You get walked on!"

"Shut up!" good Candice demanded. "You know nothing about my life!"

"Yes, I do," evil Candice revealed. "I know that secret you keep hidden deep down inside. The secret of you being a frightened girl, a girl who feels she'll never measure up."

"You know how to really rub it in!" good Candice snapped.

"That's my job, honey," evil Candice wickedly smiled, "to point our your weaknesses, like how you like being held and loved by mommy dear. You're really quite pathetic!"

"That's enough!" a woman's voice rang out from behind evil Candice.

Evil Candice spun around to see a heavy set black woman standing there. The black woman held out her hand, and a blinding light shot from the woman's hand. Evil Candice fled in fright, leaving just good Candice (or, in this case, just Candice).

"Hello, baby," the woman smiled at Candice. "My name is Tess, and I'm an angel."

"Does this mean that I'm ... dead?" Candice asked, frightened.

"No, baby," Tess reassured Candice. "You have a lot left to do in life. You're one of God's shining points of light down here. You make him very proud."

"I make him ... proud?" Candice wondered, taken off guard.

"Oh, yes," Tess smiled. "He looks down upon you every so often, and you always make him proud with your acts of goodness."

Tess then stepped close to Candice, and hugged Candice. Tess' embrace was a love unlike anything Candice had felt before. It was a pure love, and a happy love, all rolled into one. It was like the whole universe coming together to show it's support and love to Candice.

"You're going to be okay, sweetheart," Tess comforted Candice. "You'll survive this snake venom attack, and you're going to live a long, rich life."

"Snake venom?" Candice asked. "I was attacked by a snake?"

"A powerful snake who put some of his venom into your glass of nectar," Tess explained. "Your Aunt Colette is working on an antidote as we speak. You'll be right as rain before you know it."

A scene then unfolded before Tess and Candice.

"What are we viewing?" Candice inquired, curious.

"Everything has an effect on those around us," Tess told Candice. "Your sister and Timothy are about to track down that evil snake. It's going to get ... interesting."

 **Getting revenge**

Dorrie and Timothy followed the snake down a dark hallway of the castle. The snake slithered up to Cedric, and stopped. As Dorrie and Timothy looked on from around a corner, Dorrie's amulet suddenly became visible, and lightly glowed for a few moments. Dorrie's amulet then returned to normal, and stopped glowing.

"My amulet must have given me a new gift," Dorrie whispered to Timothy. "But what?"

"You're responsible for Candice's condition, aren't you?!" Cedric barked in Parseltongue at the snake.

"Yes," the snake happily answered in Parseltongue. "We get that witch out of the way, and we can proceed with our plan."

"I can understand Parseltongue?" Dorrie whispered to Timothy, amazed.

"Your amulet must have just given you that gift," Timothy whispered back.

"You said nothing about trying to kill anyone!" Cedric said in anger to the snake.

"Accidents happen," the snake chuckled. "Better that than having Lady Candice upset our plans."

"I don't like it!" Cedric exclaimed, upset. "You don't just try to kill people! That's crossing a line that mustn't be crossed!"

"And you want to explain to King Roland how you are working with me?" the snake asked. "How you are returning to your old ways?"

"Of course not," Cedric stuttered.

"Then return to your workshop," the snake directed Cedric. "This will be over with before you know it."

As Cedric walked away in anger, Dorrie turned to Timothy.

"Stay here," Dorrie whispered to Timothy.

"What are you going to do?" Timothy asked Dorrie in a whisper.

"Get revenge for Candice," Dorrie responded.

As Timothy watched, Dorrie marched up behind the snake.

"Snake!" Dorrie barked. "You hurt Candice! Time for you to pay for that mistake!"

"I'd ask you who you are, but since you can't understand me, why bother?" the snake said, not expecting Dorrie to understand.

"I can understand you, slime ball!" Dorrie glared at the snake, taking the snake off guard. "I'm Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a Midnight Witch ... and Candice's sister."

"Well then, Midnight Witch, let's see what you have," the snake challenged.

"Now you're in for it!" Timothy yelled at the snake.

Dorrie approached the snake, and started singing. _**"Ahhh oooo. Ahhh oooooooo. You should know that a girl with the power of witchcraft, can bring you to the end of your luck. And you should know by my stride and the look in my eye, that you're about to be massively forced to give up!"**_

 _ **"Midnight attack. Midnight attack. Watch your back before it fades to black. I might look harmless but I'll kick your non-Midnight butt."**_

Dorrie quickly raised the cast iron ladle she was holding, and struck the snake in the head. The snake fell back, feeling the pain of being hit in the head.

 _ **"Go Midnight go! Go Midnight go! Now go, now fly. I own the sky. Ahhhh oooo. Ahhhh oooooooo."**_

The snake, still feeling the pain of being hit in the head, maneuvered himself, ready to strike Dorrie as Dorrie brought out her wand, and stared him down.

 _ **"With the power of witchcraft you're never alone, and you can't let evil run amok. Every spell, every wish follows me to the end, and you're about to be massively ... thumped!"**_

 _ **"Midnight attack. Midnight attack. Watch your back before it fades to black. I might look harmless but I'll kick your non-Midnight butt."**_

The snake and Dorrie traded blows, with Dorrie hitting the snake with wand fire, and the snake hitting Dorrie with its tail.

 _ **"Go Midnight go! Go Midnight go! Now go, now fly. I own the sky."**_

At that point, Dorrie brought forward the cast iron ladle once again, and hit the snake hard in the head with it. The snake slunk to the floor in extreme pain.

 _ **"You're dumb and you're ugly, perhaps short on honor, I give you this offer tonight. You leave while you still can, you live while you still can, and never come back here again."**_

The snake, mustering up its remaining strength, raised its tail and struck Dorrie, knocking her down. The snake then used what was left of his strength to disappear into thin air.

"You did it, Dorrie!" Timothy cheered in victory. "You drove it off!"

"A temporary victory, at best," Dorrie remarked as she got up. "The snake will be back, sooner or later, after it recovers from its wounds."

"Cedric and the snake are working together," Timothy remarked. "We have to tell King Roland."

"All we have is hearsay evidence on that," Dorrie pointed out. "It's our word against his. Until we have concrete evidence that will stand up in a court of law, we have no choice but to keep silent for now."

"Well, that sucks!" Timothy said, disgusted.

"On the bright side, we can at least tell King Roland that a dangerous snake has indeed been hanging around the castle," Dorrie said to Timothy. "The snake blood on this ladle is proof of that. But we keep silent about Cedric's role in this for now. As I said, it would be our word against his, plus ... the mere idea of Cedric returning to his old ways would break Sofia's heart. I'm sorry, but I can't do that to her."

"I understand," Timothy sadly acknowledged.

"So, tell me, Timothy, how did you become a Parselmouth?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"It's something I've had for a little while" Timothy answered. "It just came out of the blue."

A fair distance away from the castle, the snake slowly slithered away, bruised and bloodied, feeling the pain from Dorrie's blows.

"I will be back, Midnight Witch!" the snake spat at the castle. "You can count on that! Ouch! That damned girl can swing a ladle and fire a wand, I'll give her that."

 **A history revealed**

In Candice's unconscious mind, her and Tess had just witnessed what happened between Dorrie and the snake.

"That snake just got schooled good," Tess observed.

"Question?" Candice asked Tess. "How did Cedric and that snake get together to begin with?"

"Well, it goes back to Cedric's final year at Hexley Hall," Tess explained as she waved her hand, and a scene from the past appeared.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was afternoon at Hexley Hall. A young Cedric, in his final year at Hexley Hall, had been sent along with some other students to fetch some potions from the Potion Room. As Cedric was reaching for a potion that was on a shelf, he lost his footing, and a beaker of a potion came crashing down on him, spilling all over him in the process._

" _Look!" one male student laughed. "Clumsy Cedric strikes again!"_

" _What spilled on him?" another male student asked._

" _Oh my God!" a female student exclaimed. "That was the ... Parselmouth potion!"_

" _Cedric always was freaky," a third male student pointed out. "Now he can talk to snakes. Nobody is going to want to hang around with a Parselmouth."_

 _Cedric ran out of the Potion Room in shame, and soon found himself in the rear outdoor area of Hexley Hall. As he sat down, saddened by his mistake, he heard a hissing sound coming from behind him. Cedric looked behind him to see a large snake approaching._

" _Stay away!" Cedric shouted, frightened, at the snake._

" _Why do humans always assume we snakes are out to attack them?" the snake asked himself, before staring Cedric in the eye. "I'd tell you that myself, but most of you can't understand Parseltongue."_

" _I just understood everything you said!" Cedric exclaimed in shock to the snake._

" _How?!" the snake asked, taken off guard._

" _It was that Parselmouth potion that spilled on me," Cedric answered. "Now I can understand snake language."_

" _Well, how very fortunate for you," the snake smiled as he slithered next to Cedric. "I recognize you. You're Cedric, son of Goodwin."_

" _You know ... who ... I am?" Cedric asked, nervous._

" _I've been here for a long time," the snake explained. "I see how the other students treat you ... not with any kind of respect."_

" _It all started when I was a child," Cedric acknowledged. "I accidentally caused my sister's hair to all but disappear. I tried to make amends for that, but it was too late. From that moment on, I was labeled as a bungler, never to be given another chance. One day, I'll get even for that!"_

" _How about I help you with getting even?" the snake offered._

" _Why would you do that?" Cedric wanted to know._

" _Because you deserve better," the snake answered. "With my help, you'll get your revenge. Mind you, it might take years, even decades, but good things come to those who wait."_

" _Let's get to know each other better," Cedric suggested to the snake._

" _I'd like that," the snake agreed._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"And that is how it began," Tess explained to Candice. "The two of them have been thicker than thieves ever since."

"What does the snake get out of this?" Candice wondered.

"The opportunity to stir up trouble," Tess answered. "That's what that snake lives for. And Cedric over the years has became a convenient way to do that. The snake uses Cedric's negative thoughts, and twists the truth so Cedric will do the snake's trouble making."

At that moment, a strange sensation came over Candice.

"You're going to be okay," Tess gently said to Candice. "Your Aunt Colette just give you an antidote for the snake venom. It will take a while to work, but you'll recover. I have to be leaving now."

"Will I see you again?" Candice asked Tess.

"Oh, yes, baby," Tess smiled. "We'll bump into each other from time to time. Meanwhile, while the antidote is taking effect, I leave you in the capable hands of somebody you know."

As Tess disappeared into thin air, a woman walked into view. The woman was the ghost of ... Queen Melinda, Roland's first wife.

"Queen Melinda," Candice acknowledged as she curtsied.

"You need not curtsy in my presence," Melinda smiled. "We're friends, you and I."

"It's good to see you again, Queen Melinda," Candice smiled back.

"I have things to show you," Melinda said as she gently put her hand on Candice's shoulder. "Follow me, please."

 **Keeping vigil**

In Candice's bedroom, Violet, Dorrie, Miranda, and Luisa continued to keep watch over the unconscious Candice.

"You should get some sleep, Violet," Miranda suggested. "You and Dorrie."

"But somebody should be with Candice, milady," Violet countered.

"There will be," Dorrie said as she walked to the door, opened it, and motioned somebody to come in. In a few moments, Prince Everett walked into the room.

"Please let me stay with Candice as all of you get some sleep," Everett requested. "I promise I will take good care of Candice."

"Very well," Violet relented. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lady Violet," Everett smiled.

Violet, Dorrie, Miranda, and Luisa walked out of Candice's bedroom as Everett sat down next to the unconscious Candice. As Luisa was about to close the door, she looked at Everett.

"You're a good young man, Prince Everett," Luisa smiled. "Candice is lucky to have you."

Everett smiled back at Luisa as Luisa closed the door behind her. Everett then held Candice's hand.

"I'll be right here, Candice," Everett promised.

In Candice's unconscious mind, her and Melinda watched Everett keep vigil over the unconscious Candice.

"He's a keeper," Melinda said of Everett. "The two of you are going to have a long, happy life together. But, right now, we need to go to the village."

"What for, ma'am?" Candice wondered.

"You'll see," Melinda smiled as she gently touched Candice's shoulder. In a few moments, Melinda and Candice were in a church in the village. Inside the church, a number of people were kneeling in prayer.

"What's going on?" Candice wanted to know.

"These people know what has happened to you," Melinda explained. "They are here to support you in prayer."

"They are here ... because of ... me?" Candice asked in awe.

"They think the world of you," Melinda happily said. "This is their way to show their support."

Candice looked around at those kneeling in prayer. As Candice looked, she saw some familiar faces among those gathered ... Ruby and Jade, Mrs. Hanshaw, Lucinda and her mother, Meg and Peg, the Starwells, Valentina and her father, Sam and her parents, Lily and Indigo, Matilda and Miss Honey, and Miss Elodie and Lisa.

In a few moments, a male minister walked up.

"It is wonderful seeing people of all faiths here," the minister smiled. "It is times such as this that our Village of Dunwitty shines the brightest. We gather here tonight to offer prayers to one of our neighbors in need - Lady Candice. May the Lord hold her in his arms during her time of need."

"Amen," those gathered said in agreement.

A tear of gratitude formed in Candice's eye.

At that moment, the front doors of the church opened, and in walked Winter, her extended family, and Professor Pecullian.

"We'd like to join you, if you don't mind," Pecullian said to those gathered.

"All of you are most welcome here," the minister happily responded.

"As we were walking, a number of villagers found out we were coming here," Pecullian announced as he produced a large sack. "They asked us to deliver these. This sack contains cookies, candy, chocolate, banana bread ... all for Lady Candice."

" _Oh my God!"_ Candice thought to herself in awe upon seeing the sack.

"I'll make arrangements to have these items delivered to Enchancia Castle," the minister promised.

"We've best be going," Melinda whispered in Candice's ear. "You have a bed, and a body, to be getting back to."

Melinda gently touched Candice's shoulder. In a few moments, Candice gently passed out. Meanwhile, in Candice's bedroom, a smile appeared on the unconscious Candice's face.

"You're smiling!" Everett gratefully said as he held Candice's hand. "Everything is going to be okay, my precious Candice."

 **The next morning**

In Candice's bedroom, Candice slowly woke up, and looked around her bedroom. Sitting in an overstuffed chair in her bedroom was Everett, asleep.

" _Thank you, Everett, for being here,"_ Candice thought to herself, grateful.

Candice got out of bed, and tried to stand, but her legs were a little wobbly. Candice's activity woke up Everett, who got up and raced over to Candice.

"I got you," Everett said as he steadied Candice. "Let's sit you down."

"Thank you," Candice smiled.

"I'll be right back," Everett announced as he went to the door, opened it, and got the attention of a maid who was walking by. "Let everyone know that Candice is awake."

"Yes, Prince Everett," the maid happily acknowledged.

In a little while, Violet, Dorrie, and Colette raced into Candice's bedroom where Candice was sitting up in bed.

"Oh thank God!" Violet exclaimed in joy. "You're okay!"

"My legs are a bit wobbly, but otherwise I'm okay," Candice informed Violet.

"I've got something that will help with that," Colette said as she handed Candice a vial of dark purple liquid. "Drink this - it will help your wobbly legs".

Candice drank the liquid, and then Everett helped her to stand.

"That's much better," Candice happily announced. "Thank you."

"I'll let the royal family, and the guests from Avalor, know that you're okay," Colette smiled as she left Candice's bedroom.

"You had us worried, girl," Dorrie said as she hugged Candice. "A large evil snake put some of his venom into you. I found the snake, and beat the livin daylights out of him."

"I saw," Candice whispered in Dorrie's ear. "I'll explain later."

Later that morning, Dorrie was helping Candice get ready for the day.

"What a night you had!" Dorrie exclaimed, impressed, after Candice told Dorrie what she had seen. "You met Tess. You saw what happened with me and that snake. And, to top it off, you took a trip to the village with Queen Melinda."

"That kind of thing doesn't happen every night," Candice smiled. "I'm really quite blessed to have people who care so much about me."

Candice and Dorrie then hugged each other for a few moments.

"That snake is going to be back, you know," Dorrie said to Candice.

"I know," Candice admitted. "But we'll be ready for him. I speak and understand Parseltongue, you now speak and understand Parseltongue, and it turns out Timothy is able to speak and understand Parseltongue. Between the three of us, we'll be ready when that snake returns."

"Timothy and I have decided we'll keep the fact that I can speak Parseltongue a secret," Dorrie suggested. "We'll consider it an ace in the hole. But what about Cedric?"

"We pretend like we know nothing about his involvement in all of this," Candice remarked. "Why let him know we know about him? Plus, it would break Sofia's heart to find out about Cedric's true intentions."

At that moment, Violet walked in.

"Everybody is waiting for you downstairs, Candice," Violet announced. "Ready?"

"Ready," Candice confirmed.

 **A celebration ... and a surprise**

Candice, Dorrie, and Violet walked into the sitting room of the castle where King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, James, Amber, Francisco, Luisa, Elena, Isabel, Colette, Everett, and Baileywick were gathered.

"To Candice," King Roland cheered as everybody raised their drinking glasses in a toast.

"Candice!" Amber exclaimed, relieved, as she raced over and hugged Candice. "You had me worried. I don't know what I'd do without you. We're close friends, you and I."

Everybody smiled at the touching scene.

"I have a proclamation to make," Roland declared. "Candice gets the next three days off from school and from her duties here at the castle. Now I know Candice would rather get back to school and to her duties, but she's earned some time off. Consider it a royal command."

"Well, then," Candice started as she looked at Roland, "I accept your gracious offer. I for one don't make it a point to argue with my king."

Everybody chuckled at Candice's humor, as Roland and Candice bowed to each other in mutual respect. Everybody gathered then had a good time having a fine celebration brunch.

At one point, Candice walked up to Baileywick.

"Yes, Candice?" Baileywick asked.

"I've received a large sack of goodies from the village," Candice announced. "I've taken a few items for myself, and shared some things with my mom, Dorrie, Sofia, James, and Amber. But there's still plenty left over. Would you see that the rest is distributed to those here in the castle? And be sure to take some things for yourself. I don't know anybody who works more here at the castle than you do."

"I would be delighted," Baileywick smiled at Candice's generosity. "And, thank you."

"Also, I want to send a thank you letter to the village for the treats and everybody's concern," Candice requested.

"I'll have a letter drawn up, and you can sign it this afternoon," Baileywick acknowledged. "Then I'll have it sent off to the village."

That evening, Candice found herself walking down a castle hallway when she heard a commotion coming from up ahead.

"You send a message to Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper!" a male voice barked in Parseltongue. "Nobody drives me off!"

Candice raced up to see the snake staring down Timothy. As the snake was about to attack Timothy, Candice blocked the snake as she produced her wand.

"Well, well, well," Candice mocked at the snake. "Looks like we get to settle this face to face."

"Challenge accepted!" the snake confirmed.

Candice and the snake paced each other, then started attacking each other. The snake struck at Candice, as Candice managed to avoid the snake's strikes while firing her wand in the direction of the snake who managed to avoid the wand shots. As Candice and the snake moved down the hallway, Dorrie and Sofia raced up and stood with Timothy.

In a few moments, Candice and the snake had gone outside behind the castle. The battle between Candice and the snake continued. Suddenly, the snake got the jump on Candice by striking Candice with his tail. The snake then stood over Candice.

"Any last words?" the snake asked, sensing victory.

"Yeah," Candice responded. "You've forgotten one important rule of battle - never underestimate an enemy!"

"What?!" the snake asked, taken off guard.

Candice suddenly transformed into a white dragon, and started spitting fire at the snake. The snake narrowly managed to avoid Candice's dragon fire, and then quickly retreated by disappearing into thin air.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Candice mocked at the now retreated snake. Candice then transformed back into her human self.

"Wow!" Sofia exclaimed in awe as she, Dorrie, and Timothy raced up. "That was amazing!"

"Thank you," Candice acknowledged.

"Before the snake came back tonight, Sofia and I were coming to see you, Timothy," Dorrie announced. "I was telling Sofia about how you can speak Parseltongue ..."

"... and I can explain why," Sofia continued. "You see, Timothy, my amulet can occasionally transfer a little bit of its magical energy to those who need it. A while back, you told me you wished you could speak to and understand animals. At that time, I felt my amulet activate. It must have given you the ability to speak to animals ... including the gift of Parseltongue."

"Oh, my!" Timothy exclaimed in awe as he hugged Sofia. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure," Sofia smiled.

"So, Sof?" Candice asked. "I know you can talk to animals. Does that include the gift of Parseltongue?"

"Yes," Sofia admitted. "I can talk to and understand _all_ animals."

"If it's one thing I've learned, never underestimate a princess with a magical amulet," Dorrie said in awe.

"Thanks, Dorrie," Sofia said, touched.

"Changing the subject, but that snake is gonna be back at some point," Candice pointed out. "He's scared right now, but he'll get his guts together sooner or later."

"Agreed," Dorrie acknowledged.

"We're Protectors of the Ever Realm," Sofia noted. "We'll be ready should the need arise. I just wish I knew what that snake was up to."

" _It would break your heart to know the truth,"_ Dorrie sadly thought to herself.

"Dorrie, I know that look on your face," Sofia indicated. "It's when you're trying to keep something from me."

"Sofia, I ..." Dorrie responded, hesitant.

"Dorrie, let me make it easy for you," Sofia started. "After the incident with Cedric and the Order of the Wand, I was in my bedroom going over the situation when my amulet summoned a princess. I was surprised when it was Juliet who had helped my mom when she first became queen. Juliet explained that her real name was Diana, and she had once been a princess. Diana then explained that Cedric would eventually revert to his old ways."

Dorrie and Candice looked at each, stunned at what Sofia had just announced.

"Sofia, Dorrie and I didn't want to be the bearers of bad news," Candice explained.

"No more secrets! I want to know what is currently going on!" Sofia demanded.

"The snake is ... working with ... Cedric," Dorrie sighed.

"I see," Sofia acknowledged sadly. "Is Mister Cedric after my amulet again?"

"Apparently so," Dorrie admitted.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Sofia admitted. "We'll have to make plans, just to be safe."

"What do you have in mind?" Candice wanted to know.

"I had a dream a while back," Sofia started. "It was during Timothy's upcoming birthday. We traveled to a different dimension where Cedric, working with an evil sorcerer there, tried to steal my amulet. We made a copy of my amulet, and used it to trick Cedric into thinking he had stolen the real amulet. I suggest we make a copy of my amulet, just in case we need such a trick in the near future."

"Genius plan, Sofia! That will for sure pull the wool over Cedric's eyes!" Dorrie responded.

"Sofia, I'm sorry Cedric wants to steal your amulet," Timothy sadly said.

"As am I," Sofia acknowledged with a sad look on her face. "But what is done is done. I'd rather know than not know. We'll keep this between us for now. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Dorrie, Candice, and Timothy nodded their heads in understanding.

(End of Chapter 41).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", a special piece by _Jolly Roger Brat_ about Queen Melinda.

Melinda Pepperton was born to Eva and Clifton Pepperton, joining an older sister, Claire. The Pepperton family is descended from Hexley Hall founder Alex Pepperton. As children, the girls were involved in dazzleball, among other interests. Since the family was descended from Alex Pepperton, Claire and Melinda were dual enrolled in both Royal Prep and Hexley Hall, where they were automatically sorted into Pepperton House. While at school, Melinda's talents for music, which she had from a young age, blossomed. Everyone, especially the headmistresses of Royal Prep, and the headmaster of Hexley Hall, always enjoyed hearing Melinda singing in the halls on her way to classes, as well as many of the students, who joined her in weekly cafeteria sing-alongs and music programs. She was blessed with an ear for music, and could play any part of a musical instrument on another (for example, she could play the saxophone part of a song on the piano - see Chapter 4 of _Jolly Roger Brat's_ "The Day the Music Died" for an example of James doing that).

During her later years at school, she met and fell in love with Prince Roland of Enchancia. The two began dating for several years and eventually got married, and later became King and Queen. She became the mother of Amber Julie Melody and James Andrew Harmon. She encouraged her children to follow their artistic passions, and was pleased that James had inherited her ear for music, as well as her sister's fondness for writing, while Amber shared her love of art.

A few years later, Melinda passed away from a virus (which was later discovered to be an earlier version of the virus that will claim the lives of Lucinda's birth parents in 1867 - see _Niagara14301's_ "The Newest Princess" for more on that). Melinda learned about James' claim that he'd never sing in public again, but never held him to it, knowing that he was just sad about losing his voice and not being able to sing one last song for her. She came to him three years later, and said it was all right for him to sing again, adding that she'd never held him to what he said. When she learned that he was singing around the castle again, and in his bedroom with his door open, she was ready to burst with pride.

She currently resides in Enchancia Castle as one of the castle ghosts, along with Sir Dax and Boo, and Dorrie and Candice's parents, Donald and Mary Cosmarune, where she still has an occasional sing-along with the ghosts, which they love. She's made it her mission to watch over the castle; a reassuring presence to everyone who lives there.

Fun facts about Queen Melinda:

Full name: Melinda Geraldine Pepperton-Milledtion (and she was so touched when James named a character in his stories, Duchess Geraldine, after her).

Favorite food: Peach melba dump cake.

Favorite pastimes: Singing, playing the piano, hearing the family sing, reading James' stories, dancing and playing with the family.

Appearing to people as a ghost: Even though those with witch powers like Dorrie, Candice, and Violet, can naturally see ghosts like her, when she is summoned by an amulet (like in _Jolly Roger Brat's_ stories "The Day the Music Died", "The Secret Love Song", and "The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge"), she allows everyone to see her.

 **Author's notes**

Amber, Baileywick, Cedric, Jade, James, King Roland, Lucinda, Marla (Lucinda's mother), Meg, Miss Elodie, Mrs. Hanshaw, Peg, Queen Miranda, Ruby, Sofia, Suzette, and Violet are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Boo is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Ghostly Gala".

Cordelia is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand", "Through the Looking Back Glass", and "Too Cute to Spook".

Dorrie and Candice are both Midnight Witches, as explained in Chapter 23 of my story "Tales from the Castle".

Elena, Francisco, Isabel, and Luisa are from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor" (I call Luisa _Lady Luisa_ in this chapter to give her a more formal title).

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

For more about Juliet/Diana, see Chapters 47, 48, and 49 of my story "Dorrie".

" _I had a dream a while back," Sofia started. "It was during Timothy's upcoming birthday. We traveled to a different dimension where Cedric, working with an evil sorcerer there, tried to steal my amulet. We made a copy of my amulet, and used it to trick Cedric into thinking he had stolen the real amulet"_ \- this is a reference to _MisuteriTenshi 's_ story "A Birthday Wish For Timothy", and is designed to act as a bridge between that story and "Dorrie: Book Two".

" _I remember when Elena was unconscious for two days after using the Scepter of Light," Luisa gently said. "It was a comfort having family and friends around when Elena was unconscious"_ \- this is a reference to the "Elena of Avalor" episode "The Scepter of Light".

 _"I see that they finally fixed your hair, little sis," Constance said with a glance_ \- this is a reference to events seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "Through the Looking Back Glass".

" _It all started when I was a child," Cedric acknowledged. "I accidentally caused my sister's hair to all but disappear" -_ this is a reference to events seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "Through the Looking Back Glass".

Indigo and Lily are originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Cauldronation Day" and "Too Cute to Spook".

Ladle: a spoon-shaped cooking utensil with a long handle; frequently used to transfer liquids from one container to another.

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Matilda and Miss Honey are inspired by Matilda and Miss Honey from the "Matilda" children's book and movie.

Parseltongue (snake language) is from "Harry Potter". Somebody who understands Parseltongue is known as a Parselmouth.

Professor Percullian is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "One for the Books" and "Too Cute to Spook".

Queen Melinda is an original character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Candice first met the ghost of Queen Melinda in Chapter 7 of "Dorrie: Book Two", and Dorrie has known the ghost of Queen Melinda since Chapter 27 of my story "Dorrie".

Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Timothy Baker O'Toole, are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Sir Dax is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Ghostly Gala" and "Too Cute to Spook".

Tess is an earlier version of Tess from "Touched by an Angel". In regard to Dorrie, she first met Tess in Chapter 20 of my story "Tales from the Castle".

The Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is an original location created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

The flashback scene in this chapter was inspired by a question put forward by _Jolly Roger Brat_.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Colette bursting into Candice's bedroom was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided some of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Constance and Cordelia having dinner at Scarlett's palace was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided most of the dialog for that scene). I added in Faith and Scarlett into that scene.

The scene with Dorrie and Timothy tracking down the snake was inspired by an idea suggested by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with Dorrie's amulet giving her the power of Parseltongue was inspired by an observation made by _Luiz4200_ during the writing of this chapter.

The scene with Sofia knowing about Cedric was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also provided some dialog for that scene), while I added in Juliet/Diana to give the scene even more flavor.

The scene with the snake trying to attack Timothy, and the revelation that Sofia's amulet can occasionally transfer a little bit of its magical energy to those who need it, was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ As viewers of "Elena of Avalor" will recall, Sofia's amulet transferred some of its magical energy to Elena after Elena was trapped in the amulet. It stands to reason that Sofia's amulet would also be capable of occasionally transferring a little bit of its magical energy to those who need it.

The snake in this chapter is an earlier version of the snake seen in the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince".

We first discover that Candice can transform into a dragon in Chapter 30 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Winter is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Winter's Gift".

 **Disclaimer**

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Matilda" and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

Queen Melinda and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy Baker O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Little Prince" (2010 TV series) and everything associated with it © Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Saint-Exupery-d'Agay Estate, Gallimard, Reynal & Hitchcock, Method Animation, DQ Entertainment, Rai Fiction, LP Animation, La Fabrique d'images, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and ARD.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Touched by an Angel" and everything associated with it © Moon Water Productions, CBS Productions, Caroline Productions, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

I only own Alex Pepperton, Candice Cooper, Claire Pepperton, Constance, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cooper, Lisa Elodie, Mary Cosmarune, Pepperton House, Prince Everett, the Starwell family, Valentina Androcasia and her father, the Enchancia Castle bar, and the virus that appears in my story "The Newest Princess".


	42. Coming of Age (Part One)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts at the point where Chapter 41 ended. Song in this chapter: a slightly rewritten version of "Do You Hear the People Sing?" from "Les Miserables".

 **Chapter 42: Coming of Age (Part One)**

 **Night of November 7, 1866**

Candice had gotten herself ready for bed, and then climbed into her bed. In a short while, Candice closed her eyes as sleep overtook her. As Candice slept, a blond haired white woman stood looking at Candice. The woman was Diana.

" _It always amazes me how strong you are,"_ Diana thought of Candice, impressed. _"Life flings everything it has at you, and you survive, stronger than before."_

"She's a tough one," a woman's voice came from behind Diana, who turned around to see a heavy set black woman standing there.

"You are?" Diana asked, taken off guard.

"My name is Tess, and I'm an angel," the black woman introduced herself. "It's a genuine honor to be standing in the presence of a Voyager."

"And it's a genuine honor to be standing in the presence of an angel," Diana smiled.

"Look at her," Tess said, looking at Candice. "She and Dorrie are among the special ones. We have plans for the two of them when their life on Earth is finished."

"Angels?" Diana asked, curious.

"Yes," Tess acknowledged.

"Well, I may be biased, but when that time comes, you'll get two fine angels out of the deal," Diana happily said.

Tess smiled at Diana's praise.

At that same moment, at Warehouse Ten, Violet was standing before Eleanor Lewis.

"What do you have for us?" Eleanor asked Violet.

"A new artifact," Violet answered as she brought out the ladle that Dorrie had used to attack the snake. "Its been infused with supernatural energy as a result of Dorrie using it to fight an evil giant snake. Best to keep it here in the Warehouse."

"I'll make sure its cataloged, and put on one of the shelves," Eleanor promised as she took the ladle from Violet. "I was just about to have some tea. Would you care to join me?"

"I'd be delighted," Violet accepted.

Meanwhile, at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Scarlett, Colette, and Hematite were having a conversation about what had recently happened at Enchancia Castle.

"So, how is Candice?" Scarlett asked as she filed her nails while speaking. "I would have gone there to help myself, but I had to make a trip to Royal Prep to secure Maleficent's spinning wheel to bring to Vega. Oh, how terribly things work out."

"She's gonna be fine," Colette reassured Scarlett before shivering. "I've always hated snakes."

"You're not alone, girlfriend," Hematite said with a shudder of her own. "And this is coming from me, a Slytherin alumni."

"Never been crazy about snakes myself," Scarlett admitted. "In the morning, I'll have Faith put Crimson Force on alert, just to be safe."

 **November 10, 1866**

It was a Saturday morning in Cinnibar. At Scarlett's palace, Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia arrived in a royal flying carriage. As soon as they landed, the three made their way into the palace.

"Where are we going?" Sofia asked, curious.

"Time for you to be filled in on something," Dorrie answered as she motioned Sofia and Candice to follow.

In a few moments, Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia walked into a room filled with magical maps tracking various things, and people watching those maps.

"Sofia, welcome to Crimson Force," Dorrie smiled.

"Crimson Force?" Sofia inquired.

"A secret force that fights against evil," Dorrie explained. "Outside all governments, operating as an independent force. Fighting for the future on behalf of innocent people everywhere."

"Impressive," Sofia said in awe. "Who's in charge?"

"I am," Faith smiled as she walked into the room.

"Nice to see you again, Faith," Sofia greeted.

"Same here," Faith happily responded, before turning to Candice, and giving Candice a warm hug. "You had me worried, girl. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Candice reassured Faith. "Looks like Maleficent's DNA in me strikes again."

Candice and Faith chuckled at Candice's remark, as Dorrie and Sofia smiled at the scene.

"Sofia," Faith started, "I'd like to have you join Crimson Force. With what has happened at Enchancia Castle with that snake, and the snake working with Cedric, you could use all the help you can get. As a member of Crimson Force, you'd have all of us ready to assist you at a moment's notice."

"Then I accept your gracious offer," Sofia responded, grateful.

"Good," Faith smiled. "You'll also find that belonging to Crimson Force means you have a whole force looking for any of the Wicked Nine. We can't let any of those items get into the wrong hands."

"I appreciate that," Sofia said, relieved. "Prisma is already searching for them, and she came incredibly close to getting her hands on Maleficent's spinning wheel."

"We're keeping an eye out for Prisma as well," Faith reassured Sofia. "If she shows up, we'll let you know immediately."

At that moment, Colette walked up. "Princess Sofia, Queen Scarlett would like to have a word with you."

"Of course," Sofia agreed as she followed Colette out of the room.

 **A heart to heart conversation**

Colette led Sofia to Scarlett's study, and showed Sofia inside.

"Ah, Sofia," Scarlett cheerfully greeted as she hugged Sofia. "Come, sit down. That will be all, Colette."

"Yes, Queen Scarlett," Colette acknowledged as she left Scarlett and Sofia alone.

"What may I do for you, Scarlett?" Sofia asked, curious.

"I wanted to get together with you," Scarlett started. "With what has happened at Enchancia Castle, you must be heartbroken."

"Disappointed, yes," Sofia admitted. "I can see now that Cedric played me. What a fool I've been!"

"You're a kind soul," Scarlett gently reassured Sofia. "It's a trait that people often undervalue."

"Understand that I'm not that same little girl that first arrived at Enchancia Castle," Sofia pointed out. "I'm thirteen now, and I've learned much. I can be rock if need be."

"I'm quite proud of you," Scarlett smiled. "But don't be in a hurry to lose your kind nature. All of us get bitten every so often. It's easy to get lost in the darkness of anger and despair. But there are rewards for staying with the light of kindness."

"You're right, of course," Sofia acknowledged. "Not to worry, Scarlett. I'll keep my kindness, and be on guard at the same time."

"An equal balance," Scarlett started. "I know if anybody can pull it off, it's you."

"High praise," Sofia said to Scarlett in appreciation.

"Meant with the highest respect," Scarlett said as she gently put her hand on Sofia's hand. "There are things you need to know. But are you ready, even if what I am about to tell you is painful?"

"I'm ready," Sofia reassured Scarlett.

"Cedric, in his younger days, was a member of something called the Defenders of Doom," Scarlett revealed. "The Defenders of Doom was a group of sorcerers and sorceresses who felt themselves to be disrespected, and decided to take revenge on those who they felt had wronged them. Many of the Defenders of Doom also believed that certain magical families were better than others, and started attacking magical families they deemed to be inferior."

"Oh my!" Sofia exclaimed, shocked.

"It was a dark time of hate and fear," Scarlett pointed out. "The Defenders of Doom eventually joined forces with Neila and her scum, although, to Cedric's credit, he left shortly after that."

"Well, there is a somewhat bright side, at least where Cedric is concerned," Sofia admitted.

"It would appear so," Scarlett started, "but his hands are still dirty. You see, Sofia, at the time he was with the Defenders of Doom, they had sided with evil King Alphonse of Esmeraudia. Alphonse ruled with an iron fist, and the Defenders of Doom helped him to do so. It was a time of fear in Esmeraudia. Then, the resistance came on the scene, defeated Alphonse, and King Gaspard took the throne, bringing in a new era of peace to Esmeraudia. The Defenders of Doom left Esmeraudia at that point, and went into hiding until eventually joining up with Neila."

"Why did Cedric leave?" Sofia asked.

"Who knows?" Scarlett questioned. "Afterward, Neila's forces with the Defenders of Doom at their side attacked magical houses who wouldn't side with them ... including the House of Cosmarune."

"My God!" Sofia exclaimed in shock. "That's Dorrie and Candice's house!"

"Yes," Scarlett admitted. "The House of Cosmarune was practically destroyed as a result, with most of the family members being killed. The magical community was outraged, and both the Defenders of Doom and Neila's forces were forced into hiding as a result. It's only been in the last few years that Neila and her forces have made a comeback."

"And what of the Defenders of Doom?" Sofia wanted to know.

"Still in hiding," Scarlett informed Sofia.

At that same moment, Violet arrived at Scarlett's palace, and was talking to Dorrie and Candice in a hallway.

"We have a Voyager mission," Violet announced to her daughters. "We need to help out Lady Diana with a piece of royal history."

"Where are we going, Mom?" Dorrie asked.

"Esmeraudia - 1846," Violet answered as she handed Dorrie and Candice each a slip of paper. "Here are the coordinates."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice each brought out an Omni, adjusted the dials on each Omni, and after pressing a button on each Omni disappeared into thin air.

 **May 5, 1846**

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice appeared out of thin air inside of a barn in the countryside of Esmeraudia. It was a Tuesday morning, and the sun was out.

"Ah! You've arrived," a woman's voice came from behind Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice turned around to see Diana standing there.

"Lady Diana," Violet acknowledged as she, Dorrie, and Candice curtsied.

"We're all friends here," Diana smiled. "No need for titles."

"As you wish, Lady ... I mean, Diana," Violet said as she, Dorrie, and Candice stepped forward. "What may we do for you?"

"Tomorrow is a very important day in Esmeraudian history," Diana started. "It is the anniversary of King Alphonse being crowned king. Alphonse has been a cruel ruler, and tomorrow he will be overthrown in a public uprising. But, before that can happen, certain things need to be put in place. And I'm assigning the three of you to help put one of the most important pieces into place."

"We'll do anything you want," Violet agreed.

"Good," Diana said, relieved. "I need the three of you to go with a young sorceress by the name of Ariane Moreau to convince a clan of gargoyles to help defeat King Alphonse. If Alphonse unleashes his stone golems against the uprising, the cause will be lost unless the gargoyles defeat the golems."

"Understood," Violet said in understanding.

"We'll need to change our appearance," Dorrie pointed out to Violet. "While Ariane doesn't know you, me, or Candice right now, she will know us in the future. Best to keep our true identities a secret to help protect the time line."

"Quite right," Violet agreed. "Time to transform, girls."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice brought out their wands, waved their wands over their heads, and each said a transformation spell. Violet turned into a white skinned blond haired woman, Dorrie turned into a white skinned red haired 13-year-old girl, and Candice changed into a white skinned brown haired 13-year-old girl. At that same moment, a white skinned 13-year-old girl with light brown hair entered the barn.

"All clear, Mom," the girl reported to Diana.

"Mom?" Violet, Dorrie, and Candice asked, taken off guard.

"Allow me to introduce you to my adoptive daughter, Tricia," Diana happily said to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice, before turning to Tricia. "This is Violet Cooper and her daughters, Dorrie and Candice. They are Voyagers like us."

"A pleasure to meet you," Tricia smiled at Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"When did you get a daughter?" Violet asked Diana, curious.

"A while back while I was on a Voyager mission to prevent the assassination of a king who was visiting Niagara Falls in the 1960s," Diana answered. "Tricia was a runaway orphan at the time. I fell in love with her on sight, and I took her under my wing. We eventually became mother and daughter, with the blessing of Voyager Command."

"Dorrie and I were adopted by Violet," Candice informed Tricia.

"Adoption is something special," Dorrie smiled at Tricia. "Any woman can give birth to a child, but when you're adopted, somebody picked you out special."

"Yes," Tricia happily agreed as Diana came over and hugged her.

"We've better get going," Diana suggested. "We'll meet Ariane later this morning."

 **In the woods of Esmeraudia**

Diana, Tricia, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice arrived at a tavern and inn deep in the woods of Esmeraudia.

"This is where we'll meet Ariane," Diana announced.

"Is this the best place to do this?" Violet asked, concerned.

"It's way off the beaten bath," Diana reassured Violet. "It's off King Alphonse's radar as it were, which makes it the perfect place for the resistance to gather."

Diana, Tricia, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked up to the door, and Diana knocked on the door. A man answered the door.

"We don't allow just anybody to come in here," the man announced with a stern look.

"We're friends," Diana countered.

"Prove it!" the man demanded.

"When tomorrow comes," Diana said, giving a password the man would recognize.

"Come in," the man invited as Diana, Tricia, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked in, and noticed a 14-year-old girl, who was Ariane Moreau, waving to them from a booth.

"You made it," Ariane smiled as everybody sat down.

"These are the two I was telling you about," Diana introduced Violet, Dorrie, and Candice to Ariane. "This is Emily Parsons, and her two daughters, Jessica and Emma."

"Nice to meet you," Ariane acknowledged to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice, who were using fake names to keep their footprints in this time zone to a minimum.

"Is it safe to have a discussion about you know what here?" Violet asked Ariane, concerned.

"Don't worry about it - everybody here is involved with the resistance," Ariane reassured Violet as Ariane raised her glass and shouted "down with King Alphonse!"

Everybody in the tavern cheered as they raised their glasses and returned the salute.

"Lively bunch," Violet smiled.

"They can sense victory," Ariane smiled back. "We have a real shot of kicking out King Alphonse ... if we can get past the stone golems created by my evil cousin, Arsene, who is Alphonse's royal sorcerer."

"What can we do to help?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"I need to convince the gargoyles to help us fight the stone golems," Ariane answered. "But, I'm going to need your help. I'm only fourteen - not exactly old enough to be convincing."

"Don't worry about that, love," Violet reassured Ariane. "If you like, I can do the talking. I've been known to sway an opinion here and there."

"Oh, thank you," Ariane said gratefully.

"My pleasure," Violet smiled.

"We've better get going," Ariane started before turning to Diana and Tricia. "There's three people I'd like the two of you to meet. Let me motion them over."

A 16-year-old boy, an 18-year-old girl, and a 20-year-old young man, approached.

"This is Taboc, Faragonda, and Saladin," Ariane introduced the three in age order. "They've come from the Kingdom of Fairyardia in order to help our resistance. Taboc and Faragonda's parents, King Palladium and Queen Griffin, are already in the capital city posing as dignitaries to celebrate King Alphonse's anniversary."

"A pleasure to meet you," Saladin nodded.

"Taboc, Faragonda, and Saladin will accompany you to the capital city," Ariane announced to Diana and Tricia.

"My and Taboc's parents will join up with the resistance when the time is right," Faragonda added. "Until then, they'll act as spies for the resistance."

"Excellent!" Ariane said, pleased. "Along with the help we're getting from the House of Cosmarune, and from many of the people of Esmeraudia, we'll liberate our kingdom from King Alphonse's cruel rule."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice smiled hearing about the House of Cosmarune. According to the history of the house, many of its members had helped to liberate Esmeraudia, and had stayed on to help Esmeraudia get back on it's feet.

"Looks like things are shaping up nicely," Diana smiled.

 **Meeting with the gargoyles**

That afternoon, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Ariane traveled to a nearby area which was the territory of the Docherty Clan, a group of gargoyles who had not interacted with humans for many years. As Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Ariane walked along, they were suddenly surrounded by a group of male gargoyles.

"Stay where you are!" one of the gargoyles ordered. "Put your hands up!".

Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Ariane complied with the order.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" the gargoyle demanded to know.

"I'm Emily Parsons, and these are my daughters, Jessica and Emma," Violet answered, continuing to use their cover names. "And this is Ariane Moreau. We wish a meeting with your leader."

"To what end?" the gargoyle asked.

"That is between me and your leader," Violet responded. "Now take us to where your leader is."

"Pushy human," the gargoyle said under his breath as he motioned everybody to follow him.

In a short while, everybody arrived at the settlement of the Docherty Clan. The gargoyle then led Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Ariane into a cave where another male gargoyle was sitting on a throne. After the two gargoyles had a whispered conversation, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Ariane were motioned to come forward.

"Emily Parsons, what is your business here?!" the gargoyle on the throne demanded to know of Violet.

"I bring with me Ariane Moreau, who needs your help," Violet answered. "And you are?"

"I am Garnock, leader of the Docherty Clan," the gargoyle on the throne answered. "Bring Ariane Moreau forward."

Violet motioned Ariane to come forward.

"Sir," Ariane started as she curtsied, "the resistance against King Alphonse needs your help."

"And why should we care about the affairs of humans?!" Garnock barked. "We of the Docherty Clan have always been considered freaks by humans! They deserve nothing from us!"

"If I may, sir?" Candice started. "I was created by an evil sorceress who wanted to use me for evil. I instead turned good, and that is how I have lived my life. But, for a long time, there were people who mistrusted me because of how I was created."

"Then you can understand how we feel," Garnock pointed out.

"Over time, people got to know me," Candice continued. "They found out that I wasn't evil. In fact, not too long ago, I was stricken with snake poisoning. People actually prayed for me, even sent me gifts. What I'm getting at is that people can change."

"I'm afraid it is too late for us," Garnock admitted. "We've lived too long in isolation."

"Then it is time to end that isolation," Candice suggested. "You and yours need to take a chance. This could be a new beginning for gargoyles and humans."

"My daughter makes a good point," Violet said to Garnock. "There needs to be a new beginning between gargoyles and humans."

"If we win this fight against King Alphonse, who is a cruel and unjust leader, then when Gaspard, who is Alphonse's nephew, comes to power, he will establish formal relations with your clan," Ariane promised. "It can truly be a new beginning."

"What would we have to do to help the resistance?" Garnock asked, becoming curious.

"We'd need you to deal with my cousin's stone golems," Ariane answered. "King Alphonse will surely order them deployed if the resistance and the people move on him tomorrow."

"And your cousin is?" Garnock wanted to know.

"Arsene Moreau, King Alphonse's royal sorcerer," Ariane answered, ashamed. "He follows King Alphonse without question, and is only interested in the political power that being royal sorcerer brings him."

"Betrayal by a relative is always a hard thing to deal with," Garnock gently said to Ariane. "But, I can see you are a good and decent person."

"Thank you," Ariane said gratefully.

"I will speak to the other members of the Docherty Clan," Garnock announced. "I'll see that all of you are made comfortable during your wait."

A few hours passed, and Garnock returned.

"We have decided to help you," Garnock said to Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Ariane. "We will leave first thing in the morning."

 **May 6, 1846**

It was morning in the capital city of Esmeraudia. On the main street leading up to Esmeraudia Castle, people were gathered on both sides of the street. The people gathered didn't have a choice because they were ordered to be there by King Alphonse so they could _celebrate_ the anniversary of him becoming king. Mixed into the crown was Diana, Tricia, Taboc, Faragonda, Saladin, members of the resistance, and people from House Cosmarune who were helping the resistance.

Some flag bearers, and some decorated wagons, started heading up the street toward the castle. In a few moments, to the shock of the flag bearers and those on the decorated wagons, singing started to come from the crowd.

 **(Diana)** _ **"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of an angry crowd? It is the music of a people who will not be wronged again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"**_

 **(Tricia, waving an Esmeraudian flag)** _ **"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with us? Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!"**_

Diana, Tricia, Taboc, Faragonda, Saladin, and others started flowing into the street.

 **(All)** _ **"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of an angry crowd? It is the music of a people who will not be wronged again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"**_

 **(All)** _ **"Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of the land!"**_

Soldiers on horseback started racing toward those on the street.

 **(All)** _ **"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of an angry crowd? It is the music of a people who will not be wronged again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"**_

"Oh, man!" Tricia exclaimed as she saw the soldiers on horseback ride up.

(To be continued in Chapter 43).

 **In memoriam**

Singer and actress Della Reese, best known for her role as Tess on "Touched by an Angel", passed away at her California home on Sunday, November 19th of 2017. Della Reese was 86.

Rest in peace, Della. You were one of the great ones, and we will always remember you.

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", an updated list of titles and positions that Dorrie and Candice currently hold ...

(Items in _italics_ are items not known to the general public).

 **Dorrie:**  
Princess Doreen, a former princess of the Isle of Witches in a past life;  
Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune;  
Lady Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a royal magician of Enchancia; _  
Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, an Auxiliary Voyager;  
Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, an assistant Story Keeper to Princess Sofia_;  
Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a Defender of the Ever Realm; _  
Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a regent with Warehouse Ten_ ;  
Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a full agent of Enchancian Intelligence; _  
Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a member of Crimson Force;_  
Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, official go-between between young royals visiting Enchancia Castle and the staff of Enchancia Castle;  
Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a maid of Enchancia Castle;  
and Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a midwife in training.

 **Candice:**  
Princess Calantha, a former princess of the Isle of Witches in a past life;  
Lady Candice of House Cosmarune;  
Lady Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a royal magician of Enchancia; _  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, an Auxiliary Voyager;  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, an assistant Story Keeper to Princess Sofia_;  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a Defender of the Ever Realm; _  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a regent with Warehouse Ten_ ;  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a full agent of Enchancian Intelligence; _  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a member of Crimson Force;_  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, in charge of the Guest Reserve at Enchancia Castle;  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a maid of Enchancia Castle;  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a midwife in training;  
and Candice, Mistress of All Good (yes, you read correctly - Candice, Mistress of All Good. This is a title that Candice has given herself to show her total allegiance to good while transformed as White Maleficent).

 **Author's notes**

" _A while back while I was on a Voyager mission to prevent the assassination of a king who was visiting Niagara Falls in the 1960s," Diana answered_ \- this is a reference to the "Route 66" episode "I'm Here To Kill A King" where an Arab king, visiting Niagara Falls, was the target of an assassination attempt. Diana would have worked behind the scenes to assure that the king escaped assassination, and this would have fallen under Diana's authority as a specialty Voyager in charge of keeping royal history on track.

Ariane Moreau, Arsene Moreau, Gaspard, and King Alphonse are characters created by _Agent Numbuh 227_ , and are used in this chapter with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227_.

Crimson Force first appeared in Chapter 35 of "Dorrie: Book Two". It was _Ben10Man's_ idea to have Crimson Force be a secret force.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Faragonda, Hematite, King Palladium, Queen Griffin, Saladin, and Taboc are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Faragonda, King Palladium, Queen Griffin, Saladin, and Taboc are inspired by Faragonda, Palladium, Griffin, Saladin, and Taboc from "Winx Club", but are not the characters of Faragonda, Palladium, Griffin, Saladin, and Taboc from "Winx Club".

For more about Diana, see Chapters 47, 48, and 49 of my story "Dorrie", as well as the "Inside Dorrie's world" segment in Chapter 28 of "Dorrie: Book Two". She is currently a specialty Voyager in charge of keeping royal history on track.

Garnock and his gargoyles are something like the gargoyles seen in the "Gargoyles" TV series, except that Garnock and his gargoyles can function during the day as well. Having gargoyles in this chapter was the idea of _Agent Numbuh 227_.

Guest Reserve: a room in Enchancia Castle that holds tea, coffee, wines, cookies and other assorted snacks. The Guest Reserve is available if a last minute guest shows up at the castle, and offers a quick supply of food and beverages to serve such a guest.

Having Ariane Moreau as a 14-year-old was the idea of _Agent Numbuh 227_.

Having King Palladium, Queen Griffin, Taboc, Faragonda, and Saladin help with the resistance was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also helped with the ages of Taboc, Faragonda, and Saladin). I expanded on the idea by having Palladium and Griffin pose as dignitaries.

Having Violet, Dorrie, and Candice go back in time to help the Kingdom of Esmeraudia was the idea of _Agent Numbuh 227_. I added in Lady Diana and her adopted daughter, Trisha.

" _I appreciate that," Sofia said, relieved. "Prisma is already searching for them, and she came incredibly close to getting her hands on Maleficent's spinning wheel"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender".

Ladle: a spoon-shaped cooking utensil with a long handle; frequently used to transfer liquids from one container to another.

Magical maps, and Slytherin House, are from "Harry Potter".

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Midwife: a woman skilled in aiding the delivery of babies.

" _My name is Tess, and I'm an angel," the black woman introduced herself. "It's a genuine honor to be standing in the presence of a Voyager"_ \- Tess, at this point in time, would have known about Voyagers and that Diana was a Voyager. Tess, however, would not have known about Diana's former role as a princess since that took place in the future.

Omni, and Voyager, are from the _Voyagers!_ TV series.

Prisma is originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Mystic Isles", and the "Sofia the First" episode "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye".

Tess is an earlier version of Tess from "Touched by an Angel".

The conversation between Scarlett, Colette, and Hematite was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (with _Ben10Man_ providing most of the dialog for that scene).

The Defenders of Doom is an organization created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ The Defenders of Doom are modeled on the Death Eaters from "Harry Potter".

The Kingdom of Esmeraudia is a kingdom created by _Agent Numbuh 227_ , and is used in this chapter with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227_.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The snake mentioned in this chapter is an earlier version of the snake seen in the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince".

The tavern and inn located in the Esmeraudian woods was inspired by the tavern seen in "Tangled".

The Wicked Nine are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye".

Vega is originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Mystic Isles", and the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector" and "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye".

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13").

" _We'll need to change our appearance," Dorrie pointed out to Violet. "While Ariane doesn't know you, me, or Candice right now, she will know us in the future. Best to keep our true identities a secret to help protect the time line"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in Chapter 25 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

 **Disclaimer**

Ariane Moreau, Arsene Moreau, Gaspard, King Alphonse, and the other original ideas from _Agent Numbuh 227_ are the property of _Agent Numbuh 227_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227_.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

Faragonda, Hematite, King Palladium, Queen Griffin, Saladin, Taboc, the Defenders of Doom, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Gargoyles" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Les Miserables" (2012 movie) and everything associated with it © Working Title Films, Cameron Mackintosh Ltd, Relativity Media, and Universal Pictures.

"Route 66" and everything associated with it © Lancer Productions, Edling Productions, Screen Gems, Colex Enterprises, LBS Communications, Columbia Pictures Television, and Sony Pictures Television.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Little Prince" (2010 TV series) and everything associated with it © Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Saint-Exupery-d'Agay Estate, Gallimard, Reynal & Hitchcock, Method Animation, DQ Entertainment, Rai Fiction, LP Animation, La Fabrique d'images, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and ARD.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Touched by an Angel" and everything associated with it © Moon Water Productions, CBS Productions, Caroline Productions, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

"Winx Club" and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Eleanor Lewis, Garnock, Trisha, the Enchancia Castle Guest Reserve, the Docherty Clan, and the Kingdom of Fairyardia.


	43. Coming of Age (Part Two)

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts at the point where Chapter 42 ended. Song in this chapter: a slightly rewritten version of the "Epilogue" from "Les Miserables".

 **Chapter 43: Coming of Age (Part Two)**

 **May 6, 1846: Esmeraudia Castle**

"Oh, man!" Tricia exclaimed as she saw the soldiers on horseback ride up.

Diana and Tricia pulled out flintlock pistols, as Taboc, Faragonda, and Saladin pulled out wands. Others on the street then produced flintlock pistols, and wands.

"Stand ready!" the Captain of the soldiers on horseback ordered as they pulled out swords.

A soldier approached on foot from the side with his flintlock rifle aimed at the crowd. The soldier then slipped, accidentally shooting a woman in the stomach.

"You shot an innocent woman!" a man shouted in anger at the soldier. "Murderer!"

A group of men lunged at the soldier, beating him to a pulp.

"Charge!" the Captain ordered as the soldiers on horseback started racing toward the crowd, swinging their swords in the process.

"Watch out for the right!" Diana warned Tricia as a soldier on horseback raced toward her. Tricia fired her flintlock pistol at the soldier, hitting the soldier in the arm. The soldier then slipped off of his horse and fell to the ground.

"To the castle!" Tricia ordered.

"Vive la Esmeraudia!" Diana shouted as she, Tricia, and others started racing across a bridge leading to the castle, while others started firing on the soldiers on horseback who quickly retreated.

Gun and wand fire was exchanged between those approaching the castle, and the castle guards. In a few moments, the castle guards shut the huge doors leading into the castle courtyard.

"Have that little surprise ready?" Diana asked Tricia

"Ready," Tricia acknowledged as she pulled out some high explosives from a backpack she was wearing, and placed them on the doors.

"Everybody back!" Diana ordered as she and everybody fell back.

Tricia added some long wires to the explosives, and connected the wires to a detonator box that the resistance had brought up. In a few moments, taking cover behind a wagon that was nearby, Tricia pushed down the handle of the detonator box. The explosives ignited with a huge blast, blowing the doors open.

"Sorry, Mom," Tricia apologized as Diana walked up. "This was my first time using Nitro-9. I didn't know it would have that much of a kick!"

"So, that's what you and Ace were talking about," Diana smiled as she patted Tricia's shoulder in congratulations. "Well done."

Everybody surged through the blown open doors, and raced into the castle courtyard. Suddenly, the sound and vibration of very heavy footsteps filled the courtyard. Everybody looked to see Arsene's stone golems approaching.

"Well, this isn't good," Diana thought out loud. "Let's hope those gargoyles have agreed to help."

At that same moment, a group of gargoyles, led by Garnock's son, Samson, swooped down from the sky, and started attacking the stone golems.

"Is this a private fight, or can anybody join in?" Violet's voice came from behind Diana.

Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Ariane raised their wands, and started firing in the direction of the stone golems. Others with wands also started firing at the golems, as the gargoyles pressed their attack on the golems.

As the fight raged on, bits of the golems started flying in all directions as the gargoyles did a professional job attacking the golems. In a few minutes, the golems had been smashed to rubble. Samson stood up and roared in victory as those around watched. It was easy to be impressed by Samson. He was tall and muscular with dark blue skin, golden eyes, and long black hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a brown loincloth, chest armor and metal wristbands.

Inside the castle, King Alphonse, Arsene Moreau, the castle guards, and the Defenders of Doom looked at what was left of the golems in shock. At that same moment, the huge crowd, and the gargoyles, started moving on the castle.

"Well, Alphonse, it's been fun, but gotta go," Arsene said, sensing the end. "Good luck handling that crowd. You're gonna need it."

Arsene then raised his wand over his head, and disappeared into thin air.

"Arsene, you God damned coward!" Alphonse yelled in anger.

Outside in the courtyard, Ariane sensed that something was wrong.

"Arsene is trying to escape!" Ariane announced to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "I have to stop him!"

Before Violet, Dorrie, and Candice could react, Ariane waved her wand over her head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We have to go after her, Mom!" Candice exclaimed, worried.

"We can't," Violet gently said. "What is about to happen is a part of history that we can't interfere with. Ariane and Arsene magically battle each other, with Ariane being the winner. Arsene manages to escape afterward, with Ariane being appointed royal sorceress when Gaspard becomes king."

Back in the castle, King Alphonse was yelling at the Defenders of Doom.

"You're suppose to be helping to defend this castle! So get out there and take care of that rabble!" Alphonse ordered.

From the group of dignitaries standing nearby, King Palladium and Queen Griffin stepped forward, and drew their wands.

"It's over, Alphonse!" Palladium yelled. "Surrender!"

A young Snively Sage stepped forward from where the Defenders of Doom were gathered, quickly raised his wand, and fired on Palladium before Palladium could react. As Palladium fell dead, the snake who had sided with Cedric suddenly appeared out of thin air and attacked Queen Griffin, killing her instantly.

"What have you done?!" a young Cedric asked Snively and the snake, shocked.

"Doing what had to be done!" Snively barked.

"You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs," the snake pointed out with an evil smile.

"You didn't need to kill them!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Grow up, Cedric!" Snively yelled, annoyed. "Time to put your long pants on!"

Before Cedric could respond, the crowd outside started getting closer to the castle.

"Get out there and stop them!" Alphonse ordered the Defenders of Doom, before turning to the guards present. "Get these bodies out of here! And lock up the rest of these dignitaries. I don't need any more surprises!"

As the guards dragged the bodies away, and escorted the remaining dignitaries away, the Defenders of Doom raced out of the castle, but were immediately met by an unbelievable sight - the entire core of the Esmeraudian Royal Musketeers who had recently sided with the resistance.

The Royal Musketeers lunged at the Defenders of Doom, striking down some of the Defenders of Doom with swords. The remaining Defenders of Doom fired their wands at the Royal Musketeers, killing or wounding a number of the Musketeers.

On the ground, the man who was leader of the Musketeers, Francis D'Artagnan, lay dying. His Lieutenant knelt down next to him, cradling Francis' head in his arms.

"Promise me this, Maynard," Francis weakly requested. "Take care of my daughter, Jeanne. She's only one-year-old, and she's going to need somebody to raise her. I know you'll be a good father to her."

"I give you my word of honor I'll raise Jeanne well," Maynard promised.

At that point, Francis closed his eyes, and passed away, as the crowd looked on in sadness and shock.

"Murdering scum!" a man shouted at the Defenders of Doom. "Get them!"

Intense gun and wand fire erupted from the crowd, directed at the Defenders of Doom. It soon became apparent to the Defenders of Doom that they were out gunned by an angry mob who wanted revenge very badly.

"Retreat!" Snively ordered. "We're done here!"

"But what about King Alphonse?" a male member of the Defenders of Doom asked.

"He's finished!" Snively responded. "Time to save our own skins!"

The Defenders of Doom raised their wands over their heads, and disappeared into thin air.

"Grab onto me, Cedric!" the snake ordered as he quickly slid up to Cedric. "It's time to leave ... NOW!"

In a few seconds, the snake and Cedric disappeared into thin air as the crowd serged into the castle, and the remaining guards surrendered. As Alphonse was about to flee, his escape was cut off by Gaspard and his brother, Duke Charles.

"Going somewhere?" Gaspard asked Alphonse as Gaspard drew his sword.

"Not until I deal with you!" Alphonse spat as he drew his sword.

"Challenge accepted!" Gaspard responded as he readied himself for battle.

Gaspard and Alphonse stared each other down as everybody watched. The two then started sword fighting. The two glided across the room, battling each other with their swords. Sword banged against sword. Soon, the two were gliding up a stairway, with each exchanging sword blows. Suddenly, Gaspard saw an opportunity to strike. Gaspard lunged at Alphonse, putting his sword into Alphonse. As everybody gasped, Alphonse fell down the stairs, dead.

 **A bittersweet victory**

The battle was over. Faragonda and Taboc walked into the room, looking for their parents.

"Mama? Papa?" Faragonda called out, not seeing her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Taboc called out as well, not seeing his parents.

Faragonda and Taboc walked down a hallway, only to be met with the sickening sight of the bodies of their parents, King Palladium and Queen Griffin, laying on the floor.

"Mama! Papa!" Faragonda cried out in agony as she and Taboc knelt down at the bodies of their parents.

Unseen to Faragonda and Taboc, a male angel and a female angel stood behind the spirits of Palladium and Griffin who were watching the scene unfold. The male angel gently touched Palladium's shoulder, and Palladium and Griffin turned around.

"Hello," the male angel gently smiled. "My name is Andrew, and this is Tess. We're angels, and we're here to take you home."

"What's going to happen to our children?" Griffin sadly asked of Faragonda and Taboc.

"They will survive," Tess reassured Griffin.

"Faragonda will become ruler of Fairyardia," Andrew revealed. "Then, when Faragonda marries Saladin, she'll step down and Taboc will take over as ruler of Fairyardia."

As Andrew and Tess pointed to Heaven, Tess started singing to the spirits of Palladium and Griffin.

 _ **"Take our hands. We'll lead you to salvation. Take our love, for love is everlasting. And remember the truth that once was spoken. To help another person is to see the face of God."**_

As the spirits of Palladium and Griffin were led off, an angel chorus started singing in the background.

 _ **"Do you hear the people sing, lost in the valley of the night? It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light."**_

 _ **"For the wretched of the earth, there is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise."**_

The spirits of those who had died in the cause of freedom, including Francis D'Artagnan, joined the angel chorus.

 _ **"We will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord. We will walk behind the ploughshare; we will put away the sword. The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward."**_

 _ **"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with us? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!"**_

 _ **"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with us? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!"**_

 _ **"Ah! Ah! Ah! Tomorrow comes!"**_

As Saladin and some others in the crowd gently comforted Faragonda and Taboc, Diana led Tricia, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice down another hallway, out of sight of those gathered.

"Time to be going," Diana quietly announced as she opened her Omni, and its green light flashed on, indicating that the time line was as it should be. "Our mission here is over."

"What will happen to Esmeraudia, Mom?" Tricia wanted to know.

"Ariane will defeat Arsene in magical battle, but Arsene will manage to escape to cause trouble another day," Diana answered. "Gaspard will be crowned king of Esmeraudia, and Ariane will be appointed royal sorceress of Esmeraudia. Arsene and some loyal to Alphonse will attempt to retake Esmeraudia, but will be driven back by the forces of good. Everything will work out in the end."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice each brought out an Omni, as Tricia took hold of Diana's arm.

"Thank you for your help, ladies," Diana smiled at Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "A pleasure as always."

Diana adjusted the dials on her Omni, pushed a button on her Omni, and she and Tricia disappeared into thin air.

"Well, time for me to be getting back to Enchancia Castle," Violet announced to Dorrie and Candice.

"And Candice and I should be getting back to Scarlett's palace," Dorrie admitted.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice waved their wands over their heads, said a reversal spell, and returned to their normal appearance. Each then brought out an Omni, adjusted the dials, pressed a button on each Omni, and disappeared into thin air.

 **November 10, 1866: Scarlett's Palace**

In a hallway inside Scarlett's palace, Dorrie and Candice appeared out of thin air. As Dorrie and Candice looked around, and saw that nobody was around, they heard a familiar voice calling out from around a corner.

"Dorrie? Candice?" Sofia's voice called out.

"Right here," Candice happily responded.

"There you are," Sofia smiled at Dorrie and Candice as she walked up. "Where did you two get to?"

"Candice and I decided to stretch our legs," Dorrie smiled back. "It's always a treat to come to Scarlett's palace, and the palace has a lot of nice things to see."

"Oh, yes," Sofia happily admitted. "As I was looking for you, I came across a wonderful gallery. Want to see it?"

"We'd love to!" Candice accepted with a smile.

"Ah! There you are," Faith joyfully said as she walked up. "What's going on?"

"We were just about to visit the gallery," Dorrie announced.

"That's one of my favorite places in the palace," Faith said, pleased. "I'd love to show you it."

"Then lead on, Faith," Sofia happily requested.

Elsewhere in the palace, Scarlett and her sister, Ariana, were having a discussion. Ariana had transformed into her true appearance, instead of looking like Scarlett.

"How are you feeling?" Ariana asked as Scarlett sighed.

"Tired. We have Prisma going after the Wicked Nine, we have Grimtrix and his band still on the loose, and we have Cedric plotting who knows what ... it's a nightmare, sis," Scarlett said as she waved her hand as the Book of Secrets appeared in her hand as she flipped to the page where she was dreading most. "And according to the Book of Secrets, in about six months, a terrible sickness will sweep its way across Enchancia. Among the casualties will be Lucinda Magwin's parents."

Ariana sighed and shook her head as she sat down next to her sister. "This just doesn't seem to be getting any better."

"I feel you," Scarlett said with a sigh as she looked at her amulet and then back to Ariana. "Nothing ever lasts forever, sis. I mean, we do, but you know what I mean. We've kept our little game up for many, many years now and it's getting harder and harder to keep this secret. I think that it's time we end this ruse."

"You mean reveal my existence?" Ariana asked as Scarlett nodded.

"That's exactly what I mean," Scarlett confirmed. "There's too much going on right now. As long as we keep this ruse going, one of us has to remain here in Cinnibar to uphold our duties as Queen. Two Scarlett Warriors are better than one and that way we stand a better chance of taking down Grimtrix and Prisma than if one of us were to stay here."

"I understand," Ariana agreed. "I take it Faith will be in charge of Cinnibar whenever the two of us are away?"

"Yes," Scarlett smiled. "She's already proven herself to be a fine leader when needed, and it gives her a sense of purpose that she's been needing for some time now. I think Faith will work out well."

"As do I," Ariana smiled in agreement.

 **Meanwhile, at Voyager Command**

Diana and Tricia walked into a tall skyscraper located in the middle of Voyager City. It was a retro-type building, which had the look of a 1930s art deco skyscraper combined with a futuristic look of buildings seen in 1930s sci-fi movie serials.

"Where are we going, Mom?" Tricia asked, curious.

"Up to the Voyager Lounge," Diana answered. "Commissioner Richardson said he wanted to see us."

Diana and Tricia entered a turbo lift, and soon found themselves on the floor which had the Voyager Lounge. As they walked into the lounge, one looking at it for the first time would notice it was a large area with tables, chairs, and couches, and at the front of the lounge were huge windows looking out onto Voyager City. This was a major hangout for Voyagers who lived in Voyager City, as well as for field Voyagers who were taking some time off.

As a large number of Voyagers relaxed in the lounge, talking to each other in groups and enjoying a variety of food and drink, Commissioner Richardson walked up.

"Diana, Tricia," Richardson smiled as he led them forward, "if you will follow me, there is an announcement I'd like to make."

A pleasant sounding attention signal sounded in the lounge, and everybody gathered turned their attention to Richardson, Diana, and Tricia.

"Thank you for your attention," Richardson smiled at everybody gathered. "Lady Diana, and Tricia, have just returned from a mission to 1846 Esmeraudia. Tricia was very helpful in this mission, and it is time to show her our gratitude."

"What's going on, Mom?" Tricia whispered, puzzled.

"You'll see," Diana smiled as she gently put her hand on Tricia's shoulder.

"Tricia, please step forward," Richardson requested as Tricia stepped forward. "You showed yourself to be an exemplary young woman in your recent mission - somebody truly deserving of the title of Voyager. Therefore, it is my great honor and privilege to grant onto you the rank of Auxiliary Voyager, with all the rights and responsibilities connected to that rank."

Everybody cheerfully clapped in Tricia's honor as a man walked up to Richardson, and handed him a silver Omni, and an electronic guidebook.

"Here is your Omni, and your electronic guidebook," Richardson smiled as he handed them to Tricia. "Use them well."

"Begging your pardon, sir," Tricia started, "but this is a silver Omni. A silver Omni is only given to specialty Voyagers, Voyagers assigned to watch over a specific time zone, and executive Voyagers."

"Quite right," Richardson happily acknowledged. "Your mother has a silver Omni because she is the specialty Voyager in charge of maintaining royal history. And, you have a silver Omni because you are now officially your mother's assistant. Congratulations!"

Everybody stood up as they clapped and cheered for Tricia.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," Diana smiled with pride as she hugged Tricia.

A tear of happiness streamed down Tricia's cheek. This was one of the finest moments in Tricia's life ... a moment that Tricia would remember always. The feeling was quite wonderful.

"I promise you, Mom," Tricia started, "that I'll make you proud."

"You already have ... every day," Diana happily responded.

 **November 11, 1866**

On the Mystic Isles, Scarlett walked into the Headquarters of the Protectors with a satisfied look on her face as she approached Vega. Scarlett then reached into her pouch and presented Vega with a green spindle.

"My favorite apprentice has found another of the Wicked Nine, Vega," Scarlett announced. "The spindle from Maleficent's spinning wheel was found at Royal Prep. Prisma was extremely close to getting her slimy little hands on it. But Sofia was able to stop her. Shortly afterwards, I gave the Headmistresses a heads up on what was going on. They understood and handed over the spindle to me."

Vega took the spindle from Scarlett's hand and inspected it with a pleased smile. Vega then sat the spindle next to the Falcon's Eye on the stand where the Protectors were storing what had been collected of the Wicked Nine. After doing that, Vega turned to Scarlett, and placed her hand on Scarlett's shoulder with a smile.

"I do not know which I admire more, Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow: your skill as a warrior or your resolve as a woman," Vega remarked.

Scarlett smiled at the praise.

"There's something you should know," Scarlett said as she summoned the Book of Secrets to her hand. "I should tell you that our ranks will increase once more in a few months. According to the Book of Secrets, a mysterious illness will sweep its way across Enchancia. Among the casualties will be a warlock and a witch with a daughter. Now, I am forbidden to tell you who it is. It's called the Book of Secrets for a reason after all. It was entrusted to me long ago, and only me and my company are allowed to know the deepest parts of what it reveals before it actually happens. But the daughter of those two will be our new companion, and I consider her to be a friend."

Vega drew up and gasped as she paced the floor in thought. "Is there anything we can do?"

Scarlett sadly shook her head. "My powers allow me to do almost anything ... but there's nothing I can do when it comes to this book. The futures that the Book of Secrets reveals to me are written in stone. There's nothing I can do. If anything, my job when it comes to this book is to make sure that these futures happen as the book predicts."

 **November 17, 1866**

It was a sunny Saturday morning in Esmeraudia, and Dorrie and Candice had been invited to spend the weekend at Esmeraudia Castle by their good friend from Royal Prep, Princess Antoinette of Esmeraudia. Since Dorrie and Candice had disguised their true appearance in 1846, they could walk around the capital city in the present day as themselves without being recognized.

"Here it is, Dorrie," Candice called out as she spotted a memorial.

Dorrie walked up, and both she and Candice studied the memorial - a memorial set up in honor of those who had died in the uprising against King Alphonse.

"So sad," Dorrie quietly commented. "A lot of good people died for Esmeraudia's freedom."

"Yes," Candice sadly admitted.

Dorrie and Candice then heard some activity coming from a park located across the street. They walked over to the park, and discovered a 21-year-old woman practicing with a sword. As Dorrie and Candice watched, they noticed that the woman was quite good with a sword.

"Oh!" the woman smiled upon seeing Dorrie and Candice. "I didn't notice you standing there until just now."

"You're really quite good," Candice said to the woman, impressed.

"Very professional," Dorrie added, impressed as well.

"Thank you," the woman said, gratefully. "I've been trying to live up to my late father's reputation. He was Francis D'Artagnan, leader of the Royal Musketeers during the uprising against King Alphonse. He died trying to make sure that Alphonse was overthrown, and I was raised by my father's Lieutenant, Maynard Fortin. I'm Jeanne Fortin, by the way."

"A pleasure to meet you," Dorrie smiled. "I'm Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, and this is my sister, Candice."

"Are you from the House of Cosmarune?" Jeanne asked, curious.

"Why yes, we are," Candice happily answered.

"It is my pleasure to meet the two of you," Jeanne smiled as she bowed. "The House of Cosmarune helped to liberate Esmeraudia from King Alphonse. We owe your house a great debt."

"It was our pleasure to help," Dorrie proudly responded. "If I may ask, what's with the sword practicing?"

"My dream is to be accepted into the Royal Musketeers," Jeanne informed Dorrie and Candice. "Alas, the Royal Musketeers has some members who believe that the Musketeers is a mens-only organization. Whenever I've applied for admittance, those members have always managed to see to it that I'm rejected, simply because I'm female, never mind that my skills are quite good."

"If your skills are good, it shouldn't matter if you're male or female," Candice pointed out.

"My argument exactly," Jeanne agreed. "I live in hope that someday, things will change. Until then, I keep practicing to keep my sword skills up."

At that moment, the clock tower near the park rang that it was 11AM.

"I've best be going," Jeanne announced. "I have errands to perform. It was nice meeting the two of you."

"Nice to meet you as well," Dorrie smiled as Jeanne raced off.

"She was nice," Candice said of Jeanne.

"She was," Dorrie agreed. "And she's quite skilled with a sword, too. That gives me an idea."

Dorrie then whispered something in Candice's ear, as Candice nodded in acknowledgment.

"We can but try," Candice responded.

 **Royal supper**

It was now evening at Esmeraudia Castle, and the Esmeraudian royal family, as well as Dorrie and Candice, were seated in the royal dining room. The Esmeraudian royal family consisted of King Gaspard, Queen Marie, Prince Tristan, Prince Lionel, and Princess Antoinette. Also seated were Duke Charles, Duchess Apolline, and their sons Cyril and Casimir.

"We welcome our guests, Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice, to our table," King Gaspard announced with a pleased tone. "The House of Cosmarune will always have our kingdom's gratitude for helping us regain our freedom."

"Thank you, King Gaspard," Dorrie said on behalf of her and Candice. "Know that if Esmeraudia is in need of help, all you have to do is to contact our house, and we'll be there."

Everybody at the table clapped in approval.

"Sir," Dorrie said to Gaspard, "there is something Candice and I would like to discuss with you. If we are being too forward, please tell us, and we'll drop the matter."

"I'd very much like to hear what you and your sister have to say," Gaspard agreed, curious.

"Dorrie and I met a young woman this morning," Candice started. "Her name is Jeanne Fortin, and she is the daughter of the late Francis D'Artagnan, who was leader of your Royal Musketeers."

"Ah, yes," Gaspard smiled. "Francis D'Artagnan is one of our kingdom's greatest heroes. How is his daughter doing?"

"She's become quite skilled at using a sword," Dorrie informed Gaspard. "She's been trying to join the Royal Musketeers, but has been repeatedly rejected because she is female."

"And quite rightfully rejected," Duchess Apolline said in a stuck up tone of voice. "The Royal Musketeers is a mens organization, and is no place for a woman. Besides, women have no place fighting with swords."

"That will be quite enough, Apolline," Gaspard sternly said. "I know you and others want to stick to the old ways. However, if this kingdom is to move forward, we must treat our citizens equally, no matter if they are male or female. That is why over the past year I've instituted changes to our bill of rights to ensure equal rights for all."

"Of course, King Gaspard," Apolline acknowledged, having been defeated.

"Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," Gaspard started, "I thank you for bringing this matter to my attention. I had no idea this was going on, but I assure you it will stop immediately."

"Thank you, King Gaspard," Dorrie said, gratefully.

"It is us who should be thanking you," Queen Marie smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "You have brought a wrong to our attention, and we will see it is corrected as soon as possible."

Princess Antoinette, who was Dorrie and Candice's age, looked at Dorrie and Candice with a pleased look, as she mouthed to them "thank you."

 **November 18, 1866**

Jeanne was sitting in the front room of her house doing some sewing when she heard a knock at the front door. Jeanne got up, opened the door, and discovered a royal messenger standing there.

"Please come in, sir," Jeanne invited. "What may I do for you?"

"Are you Jeanne Fortin, daughter of the late Francis D'Artagnan?" the messenger asked.

"I am," Jeanne acknowledged.

"I have a message for you from King Gaspard," the messenger announced as he handed Jeanne a rolled piece of paper.

Jeanne unrolled the paper, and read what it had to say:

" _His Royal Majesty, King Gaspard of Esmeraudia, and his queen, Marie, hereby invite you, Jeanne Fortin, to be trained as a Royal Musketeer. Please notify his Majesty's messenger of your response to this invitation."_

Jeanne read further down the paper, where a handwritten note had been placed.

" _Marie and I are deeply sorry you were discriminated against. We had no idea this was going on. When Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice of House Cosmarune brought your situation to our attention, we took immediate steps to see that this wrong against you was righted. Please accept our invitation to join the Royal Musketeers. Marie and I look forward to seeing you become a fine Musketeer who will make her late father proud. Signed, King Gaspard."_

"What may I tell King Gaspard, Miss Fortin?" the messenger asked Jeanne.

"Tell him I accept his invitation," Jeanne joyfully said to the messenger. "Thank you. Thank you so very much. I'm grateful beyond words."

"You're very welcome," the messenger smiled back at Jeanne. "I'll make sure that King Gaspard receives the news of your acceptance immediately. You'll receive further instructions in the next day or two."

Shortly after the messenger had left, Jeanne happily jumped up, and high fived the air. It was the happiest day in Jeanne's life - a joyous day she would always remember. Her dream had come true. Life was wonderfully good.

(End of Chapter 43).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we take another look inside Maleficent's spell book, thanks to Candice.

Attack Spell:  
 _Lyrical Tokarev, Attack Them All!_  
(a strange spell that, depending on what the user is thinking about, can cause a variety of things to happen, including having vegetables come to life and attack people).

Curse Breaking Spell:  
 _By turn of one, the curse is done. By turn of two, it's power is through. By turn of three, it ceases to be._

Fire Spell:  
 _Dragon's blood and parchment burn. Bring the thing for which I yearn. Oh sacred, ancient element fire. I ask thee now grant my desire._

Release Spell:  
 _None be harmed, and all be free. This is my will, so mote it be._

 **Author's notes**

Ace (A.K.A. Dorothy Gale McShane), and Nitro-9, are from the Sylvester McCoy era of "Doctor Who". Ace was a traveling companion of The Doctor, and inventor of Nitro-9.

 _"And according to the Book of Secrets, in about six months, a terrible sickness will sweep its way across Enchancia. Among the casualties will be Lucinda Magwin's parents"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in my story "The Newest Princess".

Andrew and Tess are younger versions of Andrew and Tess from "Touched by an Angel".

Ariane Moreau, Arsene Moreau, Casimir, Cyril, Duke Charles, Duchess Apolline, Francis D'Artagnan, Gaspard, Jeanne, King Alphonse, Prince Lionel, Prince Tristan, Princess Antoinette, Queen Marie, and Samson are characters created by _Agent Numbuh 227_ , and are used in this chapter with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227_.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Faragonda, King Palladium, Queen Griffin, Saladin, Snively Sage, and Taboc are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Faragonda, King Palladium, Queen Griffin, Saladin, and Taboc are inspired by Faragonda, Palladium, Griffin, Saladin, and Taboc from "Winx Club", but are not the characters of Faragonda, Palladium, Griffin, Saladin, and Taboc from "Winx Club".

For more about Diana, see Chapters 47, 48, and 49 of my story "Dorrie", as well as the "Inside Dorrie's world" segment in Chapter 28 of "Dorrie: Book Two". She is currently a specialty Voyager in charge of keeping royal history on track.

Francis D'Artagnan's surname was inspired by the surname of the main character in "The Three Musketeers".

Having Jeanne being accepted into the Royal Musketeers, and the back story behind it, was the idea of _Agent Numbuh 227._

Having King Palladium and Queen Griffin being killed off was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ to preserve the future time line seen in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two".

Having Samson helping to attack the stone golems was the idea of _Agent Numbuh 227._

Having Scarlett and Ariana discuss having Ariana become public knowledge was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided much of the dialog for the scene in which they appeared together).

Having Scarlett and Vega meet at the Headquarters of the Protectors was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided much of the dialog for that scene).

Having the Royal Musketers fighting the Defenders of Doom, and having Francis D'Artagnan being killed in battle, was the idea of _Agent Numbuh 227._

Having Violet, Dorrie, and Candice go back in time to help the Kingdom of Esmeraudia was the idea of _Agent Numbuh 227_. I added in Lady Diana and her adopted daughter, Trisha.

In case anybody is wondering, the scene where Jeanne is invited to join the Royal Musketeers was inspired by the scene in "Descendants 2" where Dizzy Tremaine is invited to attend Auradon Prep.

 _Lyrical Tokarev, Attack Them All!_ is inspired by _Lyrical Tokarev, Kill Them All!_ from "Magical Witch Punie-chan".

Omni, and Voyager, are from the _Voyagers!_ TV series.

The Book of Secrets seen in this chapter is an earlier version of the Book of Secrets from "Ghost Whisperer".

The Defenders of Doom is an organization created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ The Defenders of Doom are modeled on the Death Eaters from "Harry Potter".

The first few moments of this chapter are directly adapted from the 2012 movie version of "Les Miserables".

The Kingdom of Esmeraudia is a kingdom created by _Agent Numbuh 227_ , and is used in this chapter with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227_.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The snake seen in this chapter is an earlier version of the snake seen in the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince".

 **Disclaimer**

Ariane Moreau, Arsene Moreau, Casimir, Cyril, Duke Charles, Duchess Apolline, Francis D'Artagnan, Gaspard, Jeanne, King Alphonse, Prince Lionel, Prince Tristan, Princess Antoinette, Queen Marie, Samson, and the other original ideas from _Agent Numbuh 227_ are the property of _Agent Numbuh 227_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Agent Numbuh 227_.

"Disney Descendants", "Descendants 2", and everything associated with them © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

Faragonda, King Palladium, Queen Griffin, Saladin, Snively Sage, Taboc, the Defenders of Doom, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Ghost Whisperer" and everything associated with it © Sander/Moses Productions, Touchstone Television, ABC Studios, CBS Television Studios, and Disney-ABC International Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Les Miserables" (2012 movie) and everything associated with it © Working Title Films, Cameron Mackintosh Ltd, Relativity Media, and Universal Pictures.

"Magical Witch Punie-chan" and everything associated with it © Ace MomoGumi, and Studio Barcelona.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Little Prince" (2010 TV series) and everything associated with it © Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Saint-Exupery-d'Agay Estate, Gallimard, Reynal & Hitchcock, Method Animation, DQ Entertainment, Rai Fiction, LP Animation, La Fabrique d'images, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and ARD.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Touched by an Angel" and everything associated with it © Moon Water Productions, CBS Productions, Caroline Productions, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Winx Club" and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Commissioner Richardson, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Maynard Fortin, Trisha, the Kingdom of Fairyardia, and the Voyager Lounge.


	44. Wassailia Moments

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts shortly after Chapter 43 ended.

 **Chapter 44: Wassailia Moments**

 **December 3, 1866**

It was a Monday afternoon at Hexley Hall. Professor Yuki Moto had been summoned to Headmistress Lovegood's office. As he arrived, Yuki knocked on Lovegood's door.

"Come in," Lovegood invited.

Yuki walked in.

"Ah, Yuki," Lovegood smiled. "There are you. Please, have a seat."

"Why did you want to see me, Gayle?" Yuki asked Lovegood, a bit nervous, since it was unusual for Lovegood to summon a professor in the middle of a class. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Lovegood reassured him. "I was visited by a representative of the Magical Schooling Accreditation Commission this morning, and it was brought to my attention that Hexley Hall needs a deputy headmistress or deputy headmaster. With all that has been going on since I took over the school, the idea of a deputy headmistress or deputy headmaster had kind of fallen to the wayside. Therefore, Yuki, I'm offering you the position of deputy headmaster."

"I'm quite honored, Gayle," Yuki responded, pleased. "Are you sure you want me?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you're the only choice," Lovegood happily acknowledged. "And, when I eventually retire from being headmistress, I want to know that somebody like you will around to lead this school."

"Then I shall not let you down," Yuki promised. "Thank you for your confidence in me."

"Thank you for being one of the finest professors I've ever known," Lovegood gratefully said. "Oh, by the way - Catherine is coming back from vacation. She's coming in on the train this afternoon, and will be returning to work tomorrow."

"It will be good to have Catherine Day back," Yuki smiled. "The students miss their Dark Magic Defense Teacher. I've never understood, however, why she likes train travel. I mean, there are magical ways to travel."

"She likes traveling with people, and she enjoys the views of the countryside," Lovegood explained. "It's one of her ways of relaxing."

Later that afternoon, at the Dunwitty train station on the outskirts of the village, Catherine stepped off of the train, and looked around.

" _It was a wonderful vacation, but it's good to be back home,"_ Catherine happily thought to herself.

"Need a lift?" a woman's voice came from behind Catherine.

Catherine turned around to see Duchess Matilda standing there.

"Tilly," Catherine smiled. "Nice to see you again. What are you doing in Dunwitty?"

"On my way to the castle," Tilly happily explained. "The annual royal visit to the Dunwitty old soldiers home is coming up in a few days, and I always take part in it. I can have my flying carriage swing by your home first, and we can have a pleasant time catching up on the way."

"I'd like that," Catherine agreed with a smile.

Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice had just arrived home from school when Baileywick approached.

"Candice," Baileywick announced, "you have visitors in the sitting room."

"I'll get there immediately," Candice promised. "Thank you, Mister Baileywick."

In a few minutes, Candice arrived at the castle sitting room. As she walked in, she noticed a man and a woman - Rene and Maribel Blackstone - sitting together on a couch.

"Ah! Lady Candice! It's nice to see you again," Rene smiled.

"And it's nice seeing the two of you again," Candice smiled back.

"I'm afraid Rene and I have some bad news," Maribel announced with a worried look on her face.

"Theron has somehow regained his memory of who he is, and has escaped from the mental hospital where he was being housed," Rene explained in a grim way.

"Any idea of what he may be up to?" Candice asked, concerned.

"We have no idea," Maribel responded.

"We thought you should know," Rene said to Candice. "After all, you were the one who exposed him for who he was to begin with."

"Thank you for letting me know," Candice said gratefully. "I'll let Enchancian Intelligence know about this so they can keep an eye out for him. He's capable of anything."

"Agreed," Rene affirmed. "Maribel and I should be leaving now. I'm sure you have things to do here at the castle."

"It's a stand by afternoon for me," Candice announced. "Unless somebody calls for me specifically, I'm free for the afternoon. I'll get us some tea and cookies, and we can have a nice time catching up with each other."

At that same moment, in the Kingdom of Gondor, Theron was in the library of the ancient city of Minas Tirith. As Theron looked through an old book, he came across what he was looking for.

" _Ah! There it is!"_ Theron gleefully thought to himself. _"The Amulet of Mermardia. Last known to be in the possession of the Gray family of Mermardia. Looks like I'll be traveling there."_

 **December 5, 1866**

It was a Wednesday morning in Enchancia. In the Village of Dunwitty, the royal family arrived at the old soldiers home dressed in their finest. Roland was dressed in his ceremonial red outfit, while Miranda was dressed in a military dress uniform which consisted of a royal blue cape, a royal blue military tunic, royal blue dress pants, and black boots. Miranda was allowed to wear a uniform since, upon becoming queen, had also been given the honorary rank of Colonel in the castle guard.

Sofia, Amber, and James were also dressed in military dress uniforms, with each having the honorary rank of Captain (Sofia in the Eastern Border Guard, Amber in the Western Border Guard, and James in the Northern Border Guard). Sofia and James' dress uniforms each consisted of a royal blue military tunic, royal blue dress pants, and black boots. Amber's dress uniform consisted of a royal blue military tunic, a royal blue flowing skirt, and black boots (Amber opted for a skirt, always wanting to maintain the image of a _proper princess_ ).

Tilly was dressed in a military dress uniform which consisted of a red cape, a red military tunic, red dress pants, and black boots. Tilly had the honorary rank of Colonel in the Kingdom Interior Guard.

Also present were Dorrie and Candice, there to assist the royal family. Dorrie and Candice were each dressed in an Enchancian Intelligence dress uniform meant to be worn on special occasions. For each, the dress uniform consisted of a dark blue military tunic, dark blue dress pants, and black boots.

A huge crowd had gathered outside of the old soldiers home, since the first Wednesday of December was an official holiday in Enchancia to honor veterans of Enchancia's armed forces. The royal family, along with Dorrie and Candice, waved to the crowd, then walked into the old soldiers home.

"King Roland, Queen Miranda," a man addressed Roland and Miranda. "I'm Carl Blanton, the director of the Dunwitty old soldiers home. It's an honor to have you here."

"The honor is ours, Mister Blanton," Roland smiled as he shook hands with Carl.

"If you'll follow me, we'll get started," Carl invited.

The royal family, along with Dorrie and Candice, started their tour of the old soldiers home, and met the soldiers who lived in the home. As each soldier was met, a formal greeting was made, as the soldier was then presented with a small gift of appreciation.

At one point during the tour, the royal family encountered a retired Colonel. King Roland shook hands with the Colonel, and then Dorrie and Candice stepped forward with a small gift.

"A gift of appreciation for your service, sir," Dorrie said as she presented the Colonel with the gift.

"Thank you for your service to Enchancia," Candice added.

"What charming young ladies," the Colonel smiled in appreciation, before turning back to Roland. "These two young ladies do our kingdom proud."

"Indeed they do," Roland happily agreed.

"This is Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice, our royal magicians," Miranda proudly added. "They are here today representing Enchancian Intelligence, in which they serve as agents."

"Two young people in service to our kingdom," the Colonel smiled. "A fine example for our younger generation. Bless you."

Dorrie and Candice smiled at the Colonel's praise. The tour then continued with the royal family, along with Dorrie and Candice, meeting other soldiers who lived at the home. In a while, the tour was over, and Dorrie and Candice retrieved their brooms from the carriage which they had arrived in.

"Go have a good time in the village," Miranda smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "Enjoy your day off."

"Thank you, Queen Miranda," Dorrie said gratefully.

As Dorrie and Candice walked into the village, Indigo and Lily walked up next to them.

"Well, don't you two look just fancy," Indigo playfully kidded Dorrie and Candice.

"Well, what can we say?" Candice joked back.

"Seriously, the two of you look wonderfully resplendent," Lily praised Dorrie and Candice.

"Why, thank you," Dorrie responded, pleased.

"There's a celebration going on today at the community center for today's holiday," Indigo announced.

"Everybody is going to be there," Lily happily added. "Please say you'll come with us."

"Well, how can we turn down such an inviting offer?" Dorrie responded, pleased.

"Lead the way," Candice cheerfully said.

In a little while, Indigo, Lily, Dorrie, and Candice walked into the community center.

"Hey, everyone!" Indigo announced. "Look who Lily and I came across!"

Everybody clapped upon seeing Dorrie and Candice in their dress uniforms.

"Whoa!" Jade exclaimed, impressed, as she walked up to Dorrie and Candice. "You two look great!"

"There's cake and soft drinks over here," Mrs. Hanshaw smiled as she motioned Indigo, Lily, Dorrie, Candice, and Jade over to a table where Ruby and Lucinda were dishing out slices of cake.

"I just love cake with lemon filling!" Lily exclaimed in glee.

Everybody smiled at Lily's glee.

At that same moment, in the Kingdom of Mermardia, at the house of the Gray family, Theron stood over 8-year-old Marie Elise Gray, pointing his wand at her. Theron had just killed Marie's parents.

"Okay, girl!" Theron barked. "You've seen what I can do! Hand over your amulet ... NOW!"

"NO!" Marie yelled.

"Then I'll take it!" Theron said in anger as he grabbed at the amulet around Marie's neck.

Before Theron knew what was happening, the amulet around Marie's neck surrounded Marie with a ball shaped shield, emitting a powerful white light. The shield and the light was enough to drive Theron away. As soon as Theron left, the shield dropped, and the light went away.

"Mom! Dad!" Marie sobbed as she crawled over to the bodies of her parents.

Wand fire suddenly started hitting the house. Before Marie knew it, the house started catching fire.

"I'll see you die for this, brat!" Theron shouted in anger from outside the house.

Marie stretched out her fairy wings which she had inherited from her mother who had come from the Kingdom of Fairyardia. Marie then bolted from the house through an open door and flew away in fear.

"I'll track you down, girl!" Theron yelled at the fleeing Marie. "Even if it takes me a lifetime, I'll track you down!"

Marie, still flying, sadly looked back at her house which was rapidly catching on fire.

" _Goodbye Mom, Dad,"_ Marie sadly thought to herself. _"I love you."_

 **December 7, 1866**

It was a Friday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. Dorrie and Candice had just returned home from school when Baileywick approached them.

"Dorrie, Candice," Baileywick started, "King Roland would like to see you in his study,"

"We'll be right there, Mister Baileywick," Dorrie acknowledged on behalf of herself and Candice.

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Candice arrived at Roland's study. Dorrie knocked on the door.

"Enter," Roland invited.

Dorrie and Candice entered Roland's study to see Roland, Violet, Suzette, and Mrs. Tweedle sitting there.

"Ah, please sit down," Roland said to Dorrie and Candice. "We have a sad situation that has developed. Last night, an 8-year-old girl showed up in Dunwitty from the Kingdom of Mermardia. She reported that her parents had been murdered, and that she has no other family. She was taken to the local orphanage."

"So, the girl is a mermaid?" Candice asked, curious.

"Yes," Roland acknowledged. "However, the people of Mermardia have the ability to transform from merpeople to humans at will. She's currently in human form."

"The poor little thing has suffered a terrible shock, with her parents being murdered," Mrs. Tweedle reported. "We at the orphanage thought it best to have her come here to Enchancia Castle. After all, Dorrie knows what it is like to lose parents in such an awful way. We thought that having Dorrie around might be helpful in the girl's recovery."

"I'll do whatever I can to help her cope," Dorrie promised.

"The girl will be put in the care of Suzette," Violet announced. "She will be trained in the ways of a maid. It will give her a useful skill as she enters into adulthood. We were hoping, Dorrie and Candice, that you could help her with her training."

"We'll be more than happy to," Candice acknowledged. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Marie Elise Gray," Mrs. Tweedle answered. "Her mother was from Fairyardia, so Marie also has the ability to transform into a fairy, complete with wings, when needed."

"That might prove useful in maid work," Dorrie remarked, impressed.

"You should also know that Marie has magical skills," Mrs. Tweedle further reported. "She'll be enrolled in Hexley Hall to develop her magical skills."

"Marie will be arriving here tomorrow," Roland announced to Dorrie and Candice. "I trust you'll make her welcome?"

"You can count on us, sir," Candice promised.

"I'll also let Abby know what is going on," Dorrie added. "I'm sure she will want to help Marie as well."

"Excellent," Roland said, pleased.

Dorrie, Candice, Violet, Suzette, and Mrs. Tweedle walked out of Roland's study.

"I'll bring Marie to the castle tomorrow morning," Mrs. Tweedle said to Suzette. "How does 10 AM sound?"

"That sounds perfect," Suzette smiled. "I'll be ready."

"Marie and I will see you tomorrow morning," Mrs. Tweedle said to Suzette as Mrs. Tweedle walked off.

"Candice and I should be reporting for afternoon duties," Dorrie announced as she and Candice walked off.

"You ready for this?" Violet asked Suzette.

"I've seen how much happiness you've brought Dorrie and Candice," Suzette started. "If I can bring that kind of happiness to a child, then I'll be quite happy."

 **December 8, 1866**

The morning came, and Mrs. Tweedle and Marie, in a wagon, pulled into the courtyard of Enchancia Castle and stopped at the front stairs of the castle. Waiting for them were Suzette, Baileywick, and Dorrie. Mrs. Tweedle and Marie then stepped off of the wagon.

"Good morning," Mrs. Tweedle smiled at Suzette, Baileywick, and Dorrie.

"Welcome to Enchancia Castle, Miss Gray," Bailewick happily said to Marie. "I'm Baileywick, the castle steward."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Marie said in a brave, but sad, voice.

"We're so sorry for your loss," Suzette gently said to Marie as she hugged Marie. "I'm Suzette Perkins, and you'll be in my charge here at Enchancia Castle. Know that everybody at the castle will be here for you. Let me introduce you to Dorrie Cooper. Dorrie's birth parents were killed a few years ago."

"I know what it is like to lose loved ones," Dorrie kindly said to Marie. "You're in grief right now, but please be assured that Enchancia Castle is a wonderful place that is home to second chances. If you need to talk to somebody who knows what you're going through, I'll be available."

"Thank you, ma'am," Marie said to Dorrie, grateful.

"You're welcome," Dorrie gently responded. "And please, just call me Dorrie."

"Thank you, Dorrie," Marie acknowledged.

"I'll get you settled in, and then I'll give you a tour of the castle," Suzette said as she gently took a hold of Marie's hand.

As Suzette and Marie walked into the castle, Baileywick, Dorrie, and Mrs. Tweedle looked upon the scene.

"How sad," Baileywick said in sympathy. "To lose one's parents in such a way."

"I remember when I lost my parents at the hands of Neila," Dorrie sadly remembered. "It took me a while to get over the grief. I'll make sure to be available if Marie needs to talk."

"You're a good person, Dorrie," Baileywick praised.

"Indeed," Mrs. Tweedle agreed. "Well, I've best be going."

Mrs. Tweedle climbed aboard the wagon and drove off as Baileywick and Dorrie walked into the castle.

 **A surprise discovery**

Suzette had shown Marie her room in the castle, and was in the process of giving a tour of the castle to Marie when Marie saw Timothy walking down a hallway.

"Timothy?" Marie asked in glee. "Timothy West?"

"Who are you?" Timothy asked, curious.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Marie responded, puzzled.

"I have a hard time remembering my past, so I can't say I know you," Timothy answered.

"My father was your mother's older twin brother, which means I'm your cousin," Marie informed Timothy. "My name is Marie, Marie Elise Gray."

At that moment, Dorrie and Candice walked up.

"Dorrie, Candice," Timothy smiled. "This girl says she's my cousin. Can this be true? Have I found a relative?"

"One way to find out," Candice happily responded as she held up a crown she was holding. "This is a memory seeker. I was using it to help Amber relive a happy memory from her past when she and her birth mother went on a picnic. I can use it to confirm Marie's story."

"This is my sister, Candice," Dorrie introduced Candice to Marie. "Candice can wear the memory seeker, and see what you are describing."

"Then please do so," Marie urged, excited.

Candice placed the memory seeker on her head, and started concentrating. In a few moments, she started receiving information and images in her mind.

"It's true!" Candice happily exclaimed. "She is Timothy's cousin. Her mother was Marion Starwind Gray, and her father was Theodore Gray. Theodore was the twin brother of Timothy's birth mother, Adelaide."

"I have a relative!" Timothy exclaimed in joy. "I have a relative!"

"Do you live here?" Marie asked Timothy.

"Yes," Timothy answered. "I'm Timothy O'Toole now. My adoptive parents are Sir Wallace O'Toole, and Gwen O'Toole. The settlement where I lived with my birth parents was attacked by an evil witch, and my birth parents died in the attack. I was found afterward with no memories of my past, and I was brought here."

"My parents are gone … too," Marie quietly said.

"I'm so sorry," Timothy sadly acknowledged.

"Thank you," Marie said, gratefully. "I'll be living here now. I'm being trained to be a maid, and I'll also be going to school at Hexley Hall."

"You'll love it here, and at Hexley Hall," Timothy responded, "and, if you don't mind, there are so many things I want to ask you about my family. But only if you're up to it."

"Tell you the truth, I'd love to talk to you," Marie started. "I'm happy to know we'll be living under the same roof."

"The two of you can use the servants area," Suzette invited. "Timothy, please show Marie where it is."

"Yes, Suzette," Timothy smiled. "Follow me, Marie."

As Timothy and Marie walked toward the servants area, Marie started talking to Timothy.

"I remember attending your christening with my parents when I was two," Marie told Timothy.

Suzette, Dorrie, and Candice watched as Timothy and Marie walked down the hall, having a happy conversation.

"How wonderful!" Suzette exclaimed in joy. "Marie and Timothy have found each other. This is going to make Marie's stay here so wonderful."

As Suzette walked behind Timothy and Marie, Dorrie and Candice watched.

"Dorrie," Candice started, "I picked up on more than I revealed."

"What did you see?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"Marie's parents were killed by Theron Blackstone," Candice revealed. "He was after a powerful amulet that Marie wears, an amulet called the Amulet of Mermardia. The power of the amulet drove him off."

"We should alert Colonel Martinsen," Dorrie suggested. "Enchancian Intelligence will want to know about this."

"Yes," Candice agreed. "We should also contact Faith and Crimson Force. They will want to know about this as well."

 **Later that day**

Word had spread throughout the castle about Marie and Timothy coming across each other, and it was decided to throw a celebration for the two. The castle ballroom was quickly set up with tables and chairs, and some food and drink were set out. Suzette and Gwen then brought Marie and Timothy into the ballroom.

"If I may have everyone's attention," King Roland started, "we're here to celebrate a family reunion. Marie Gray came here after suffering the loss of her parents, which we are all deeply sorry about. But, out of that tragedy came some light when Marie and Timothy came across each other here at the castle, and discovered they were relatives."

Everybody clapped in happiness, as Marie and Timothy smiled.

"To Marie, I would like to say the following," Roland continued. "First of all, we are all an extended family here at Enchancia Castle, and we welcome you into that family. Now, I know you're being trained as a maid, but that will only be on a part time basis. You'll also be going to school at Hexley Hall, and you'll have have a generous amount of free time for yourself. After all, children should be allowed to be children."

Everybody again clapped.

"Let this celebration commence," Roland smiled. "Everybody, please enjoy yourselves."

Everybody started enjoying themselves, and taking turns meeting Marie. At one point, Sofia, Amber, and James walked up to Marie.

"Hello," Sofia smiled. "I'm Sofia. This is my sister, Amber, and my brother, James."

"Nice to meet you, Marie," Amber happily said.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Amber," Marie said as she curtsied.

"No no - none of that," Amber smiled. "We're going to be friends. You may call me Amber."

"Yes, Princess Amber ... I mean, Amber," Marie acknowledged.

"See," Amber started, "you'll get the hang of it."

"So, I hear you can transform into a fairy," James said to Marie, impressed.

"Yes," Marie answered, nervous.

"I'd love to see," James urged.

"Okay," Marie agreed as she concentrated, and turned into a fairy, complete with fairy wings. Marie then slowly flew upward, and hovered, as those gathered clapped in awe. Marie then slowly landed, and transformed back into her human form.

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed, impressed.

"That was wonderful," Suzette happily said as she walked over and hugged Marie. "You are one special young lady."

Marie smiled at the praise, as Timothy came over and placed his hand on Marie's shoulder in a show of love and support.

 **That evening**

In Sofia's room in the castle, she and Timothy were having a conversation.

"You remember Scarlett showing up a few days ago, and doing a magical scan of you?" Sofia asked.

"Yes," Timothy answered.

"Well, Scarlett contacted me about an hour ago, and had some interesting news about you," Sofia announced.

"What news?" Timothy asked, interested.

"We already know that my amulet gave you a copy of my ability to speak to animals," Sofia started. "Scarlett also discovered that my amulet gave you copies of two other abilities I have."

"What abilities, Sofia?" Timothy wanted to know.

"My ability to shrink and return to normal when needed, and the ability to transform into animals that you are looking at," Sofia answered.

"Wow!" Timothy exclaimed in awe.

"If you like, I can teach you how to use your new abilities," Sofia offered.

"I'd love that," Timothy happily agreed.

"Well, then, no time like the present," Sofia smiled.

Elsewhere in the castle, Suzette was in Marie's room helping Marie to get ready for bed.

"This day has been so special for me," Marie cheerfully said. "I have a home, I'm being trained for a good job, and I have a relative living under the same roof. I didn't think I'd know happiness again."

"I'm so glad," Suzette smiled. "You've been through a very rough time, and you deserve all the happiness you can get. Meanwhile, we've better get you to bed. My room is right across the hall if you need anything."

"Thank you, Suzette," Marie smiled back.

"You're very welcome," Suzette said as she gently kissed Marie on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night," Marie wished Suzette.

 **December 10, 1866**

It was Monday morning at Enchancia Castle. In the flying carriage launching and landing area, the House Cosmarune flying carriage was standing by. It was a newer model carriage, with three rows of passenger seats. Already aboard the carriage were Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Calista, Timothy, and Amy. In a few moments, Suzette and Marie walked up.

"Ready for your first day at Hexley Hall?" Suzette asked Marie.

"Yes, Suzette," Marie happily responded.

"Hey, Marie!" Amy happily exclaimed from the carriage. "Climb aboard."

"Off you go," Suzette smiled as she kissed Marie on the cheek. "Have a good day."

Marie climbed aboard the carriage, and sat between Amy and Timothy. In a few moments, the carriage took flight on its way to Hexley Hall. After a short flight, the carriage landed at Hexley Hall. A little while later, all the students gathered in the great hall as Headmistress Lovegood walked up with Marie.

"Good morning, students," Lovegood cheerfully started. "We have a new student this morning. This is Marie Gray. How do we greet her?"

"Good morning, Marie," all the students happily called out.

Yuki Moto then walked up with the Hexley Hall sorting hat in his hand.

"Time for you to be sorted into your house," Lovegood announced to Marie.

The sorting hat was then placed on Marie's head.

"A new student with promise," the sorting hat started. "I see courage and bravery in this one, along with nerve and chivalry. There's only one choice for Miss Gray here ... Pepperton!"

Everybody at the Pepperton House table cheered with delight as a Pepperton patch magically appeared on the sleeve of Marie's school blazer. Maria was then directed to sit at the Pepperton table.

"Welcome to Pepperton, Marie," Dorrie smiled.

"You're gonna love it here," Timothy happily said.

"Welcome, Marie," Amy said in a friendly manner. "You already know me, Timothy, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby. Allow me to introduce you to Ruby Hanshaw, Jade Chen, Lucinda Magwin, and Adair Starwell."

Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, and Adair nodded their heads in friendship.

"You lucky dog!" Jade said to Marie. "You get to live in the castle. That is so cool!"

Marie smiled at Jade's comment.

"And now for breakfast," Headmistress Lovegood announced as a variety of breakfast foods magically appeared on the tables in the great hall.

The Hexley Hall students then started eating before heading off to classes.

 **December 20, 1866**

It was a Thursday afternoon at Enchancia Castle, and preparations were underway for decorating the castle for the Wassailia holiday. As everybody was busy getting the castle in holiday style, Marie had volunteered to go up to the castle attic to get the star that would rest atop the castle Wassailia tree.

"Now, that star has got to be around here somewhere," Marie said to herself as she looked around the attic. Unknown to Marie, a pair of eyes were watching her.

"Perhaps I can help, darling?" a man's voice came from behind Marie.

Marie turned around to see the ghost of Sir Dax standing there. Marie was taken off guard, and tried to suppress the urge to scream.

"Please don't be alarmed, my dear," Dax said in a gentle voice. "I mean you no harm. I am Reginald Daxter Sutcliffe the Fourth, but you may call me Sir Dax."

"Nice to meet you, Sir Dax," Marie said, still a bit nervous. "I'm Marie."

"Well, it's a genuine pleasure to meet you, Marie," Sir Dax smiled. "And please don't worry. I'm not a scary ghost. I'm more of a curl up in the attic with a good book kind of ghost."

"I was taken off guard at first, but I'm not scared anymore," Marie admitted.

"Good to hear," Dax happily responded. "You seem to be looking for something."

"Yes," Marie answered. "I'm looking for the star that is put on top of the annual Wassailia tree."

"It is right over here," Dax revealed as he led Marie over to a box.

"Thank you, Sir Dax," Marie gratefully said. "I've better be getting this downstairs. They are setting up the tree now."

"Then I'll take my leave of you," Dax said as he bowed.

"May I visit you from time to time?" Marie asked.

"Oh, darling!" Dax exclaimed with delight. "That would be an absolute delight. I look forward to your visits."

"I'll see you later, then, Sir Dax," Marie smiled as she left. "Thank you for the help."

"Anytime, my dear," Dax smiled back as the ghost of Queen Melinda appeared next to Dax.

"A sweet child," Melinda happily said of Marie. "She's going to fit in nicely here."

"Indeed, she will," Dax agreed.

"Time for our annual Wassailia sing-along," Melinda announced with a smile. "Donald and Mary are coming in, and some of the ghosts from the village are also coming in."

"Boo and I will be there shortly," Dax promised.

Marie arrived in the throne room to see the annual Wassailia tree being set up.

"I have the star," Marie announced.

"Good work, sweetheart," Suzette smiled as she hugged Marie.

"All we need now is the ladder so we can put the star on top of the tree," Baileywick noted.

"I can do it, sir," Marie offered as she transformed into a fairy, flew up to the top of the tree, and placed the star on the top of the tree. Marie then flew down to the floor, and transformed back into her human form.

"Outstanding work, Marie," Baileywick said, impressed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Mister Baileywick," Marie smiled. "I've best be off to the kitchen. I'm helping Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and Timothy make holiday cookies."

"Everything is almost ready," Baileywick announced. "We're even getting ice lilies this Wassailia."

"I haven't seen an ice lily in ages," Suzette remarked, pleased.

"Princess Sofia found a place in the woods a while back where they grow," Baileywick revealed. "She and Amy have gone out to pick some."

"Sir," Suzette started, "if it's not too much trouble, could I take tomorrow morning off?"

"I hope nothing is wrong?" Baileywick asked, concerned.

"No," Suzette reassured Baileywick. "I want to go into the village and see Mrs. Tweedle. I want to make arrangements to adopt Marie."

"That's wonderful, Suzette," Baileywick happily responded. "Of course you may have tomorrow morning off."

"Thank you, sir," Suzette said, grateful.

"You are quite welcome, Suzette," Baileywick smiled.

 **December 21, 1866**

That morning, Suzette borrowed a two seat carriage and a horse from the castle stables, and drove into the village. Once in the village, Suzette went to the local orphanage, and saw Mrs. Tweedle.

"Ah! Miss Perkins," Mrs. Tweedle smiled as Suzette walked into Mrs. Tweedle's office. "Please sit down."

Both Suzette and Mrs. Tweedle sat down.

"So, what may I do for you?" Mrs. Tweedle asked.

"I'm here because I've developed feelings for Marie," Suzette started. "I've come to think of her as a daughter. I'd like to adopt Marie, if that is acceptable with you?"

"I'm always overjoyed when somebody wants to adopt," Mrs. Tweedle happily responded. "What does Marie think of this?"

"I've discussed this with her, and she likes the idea," Suzette reported. "I'd really like to be a mother to her."

"Then I don't see any problem," Mrs. Tweedle smiled. "You have a fine reputation. I'll get the ball rolling on this at once, although it may take a few weeks - there are a few adoptions being processed right now."

"I'm just happy to know I can adopt Marie," Suzette said, grateful. "A few weeks is a short time to wait, considering that in the end Marie and I will have a lifetime of happiness."

"Then consider this started," Mrs. Tweedle assured Suzette. "When the adoption is finalized, I'll send the adoption papers to the castle via messenger."

 **December 24, 1866**

It was now Wassailia Eve. In Cinnibar, at Scarlett's palace, Scarlett and Faith were preparing to have a fine supper in the royal dining room.

Scarlett smiled as she clinked her glass with Faith as they toasted with each other.

"To Wassailia," Scarlett said with a smile as they smiled.

"To Wassailia," Faith replied as they smiled to each other.

"Well, it's been quite a year," Scarlett remembered. "This is the very first one I've had in ages when I'm truly not alone."

"Oh, Mom, stop it," Faith remarked as they chuckled.

"Not at all. I've sent Colette and Hematite off so they could spend Wassailia with the Houses Blackstone and Cosmarune," Scarlett reported. "Much as they insisted to spend Wassailia with me, I wouldn't take no for an answer. Besides, now I have you and your sister to spend my holiday with."

At that moment, a female servant gently carried in Scarlett's baby daughter, and placed her in a crib which had been set up next to the table. Scarlett and Faith got up, and happily stood over the crib.

"Such a precious little angel," Scarlett smiled as she and Faith looked upon the baby.

"Hello, little one," Faith happily said as she gently ticked the baby on the chin. "Happy Wassailia." Faith then became lost in thought.

"Something of interest?" Scarlett asked, curious.

"Just thinking back to 1851," Faith answered. "It was a Christmas, what they call Wassailia, that was interesting to say the least. It involved a huge metal machine, metal men ... and a very weird lady who called herself the Cyber King."

"Sounds like something I would have liked to have seen," Scarlett remarked, impressed.

"Supper is served," a male servant reported.

"Thank you," Scarlett responded, before turning back to Faith. "Shall we?"

"Sounds good," Faith smiled.

At that same moment, at Enchancia Castle, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were in Dorrie and Candice's workshop with King Roland and Queen Miranda.

"We'll be taking the Floo Network to House Cosmarune," Violet reported to Roland and Miranda. "Thank you for letting us have Wassailia off."

"You're more than welcome," Roland smiled at Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "Enjoy Wassailia at House Cosmarune."

"Before the three of you leave, Rollie and I want to give the three of you your Wassailia presents," Miranda announced as she handed Violet, Dorrie, and Candice each a wrapped package.

"Thank you, Your Majesties," Violet said on behalf of herself, Dorrie, and Candice.

"Safe journey," Roland wished Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice stepped into the huge fireplace in the workshop. Violet then picked up a handful of floo powder, announced "House Cosmarune", and threw the powder on the ground as the three disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, in the Enchancia Castle throne room, Abby, Marie, Timothy, Amy, and Calista stood admiring the Wassailia tree.

"This has to be the best Wassailia tree yet," Abby remarked.

"Its lovely," Amy said, impressed.

"Time to be getting to bed, you five," Suzette smiled as she walked up. "It will be a busy day of celebrating tomorrow, complete with presents."

 **January 2, 1867**

 _Personal diary entry of Abby Murphy (January 2, 1867)._

 _The holiday has passed, and we're now back at school. The holiday was absolutely lovely, with the royal family giving each one of us a gift (I received a copy of_ _Adelpha_ _'s All The World's Spells_ _, which I will treasure always)._

 _Violet, Dorrie, and Candice returned from House Cosmarune after_ _Wassailia. The three have always been happy as a "right little family", but they returned even happier than before. Whatever happened to them during Wassailia must have been absolutely wonderful._

 _All of us at the castle are awaiting word from Mrs. Tweedle about Suzette's adoption of Marie. Suzette and Marie are becoming closer each day, and it will be wonderful seeing them as mother and daughter._

 **January 7, 1867**

It was a Monday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Calista, Timothy, Marie, and Amy had just arrived home from school when Suzette approached them.

"Marie," Suzette started with a smile, "something came while you were in school."

"Is it what I think it is?" Marie asked, excited.

"Yes!" Suzette beamed with joy. "The adoption papers came today. We're now officially mother and daughter."

Suzette and Marie hugged each other, as Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Calista, Timothy, and Amy smiled in happiness for the two. At that moment, Gwen walked up.

"Suzette told me the happy news when the adoptions papers arrived," Gwen smiled at Marie. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Marie smiled back, pleased.

"I guess you and I are in-laws, now," Gwen said to Suzette as they smiled at each other.

"Guess so," Suzette smiled back.

At Scarlett's palace, Faith was watching the scene through a crystal ball. Faith sighed as she looked on the scene, dressed in her Crimson Warrior outfit.

"Theron Blackstone, you will pay for this," Faith said to herself. "Marie has suffered a great injustice at your hands. And injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere. This is a job for Crimson Force."

As Faith was about to leave the room she was in, Hematite walked in and placed a hand on Faith's shoulder.

"I'd like to come along on this one," Hematite offered.

"Sure," Faith acknowledged. "But why?"

"Theron has brought shame to House Blackstone. As the Royal Ambassador between my house and Cinnibar, I must help you so I can bring honor back to my family," Hematite pointed out as Faith nodded.

"I suppose that's fair," Faith admitted as Hematite's brother, Onyx, suddenly walked in.

"I would be happy to provide my assistance as well," Onyx announced. "I've sat on the sidelines for long enough."

(End of Chapter 44).

 **Special note from** _ **Niagara14301**_

I want to thank the readers of and contributors to "Dorrie: Book Two" for their patience between chapters. Writing is not the only thing on my plate, and when I do write, I tend to take my time so I can deliver a quality product. Thank you for your understanding.

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we'll have an updated look at some of the classes available to Hexley Hall students ...

Core classes would include: Alchemy, Astrology, Astronomy, Basic Broom Riding, Basic Wand Training, Controlling Powers, Defense against Dark Magic, Defensive/Offensive Broom Tactics, Divination, Geography, Gym, Health, Illusion, Magical Artifacts, Magical Beasts/Creatures, Magical Force Fields, Magical Healing, Magical History, Magical Plants, Math, Paranormal Training, Potions, Summoning, Teleportation, Transformation, Wand Combat, and World History.

Elective activities and classes would include: Bamboost Riding, Band, Chorus, Cooking Arts, Enchanted Art, Great Witch War Studies, Household Spells, Journalism, Languages (various), Levitation, Magic Carpet Riding, Magician Arts, Middle-Earth Studies, Music Appreciation, Natural Studies, Public Speaking, Royalty and Magic, Specialty Powers, Wandlore, and World Literature.

 **Author's notes**

A note about train travel in this chapter: although trains have never been seen in "Sofia the First", I had been thinking for a while now that it would be nice to add this kind of travel to the "Sofia the First" universe. Consider trains in the "Sofia the First" universe to be trains seen in the 1860s (wood burning locomotives, with passenger cars attached).

Adelaide West, Hematite, Marie Elise Gray, Marion Starwind Gray, Onyx Blackstone, Professor Catherine Day, Professor Yuki Moto, and Theodore Gray are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Bamboost is from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Bamboo Kite".

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Gondor, Middle-Earth, and Minas Tirith are from "The Lord of the Rings", and still exist in the "Sofia the First" universe.

Having Faith observe Marie's adoption by Suzette, and having Hematite and Onyx show up next to Faith, was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for that scene).

Having Headmistress Lovegood appoint Yuki Moto as her deputy headmaster was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and acts as a bridge between "Dorrie: Book Two", and _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 9: Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head".

Having Marie and Timothy discovering each other at Enchancia Castle was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also provided some of the dialog for that scene).

Having Marie being sorted into Pepperton House was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Marie show up in this chapter was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also helped with Marie's plot in this chapter).

Having Scarlett and Faith enjoy Wassailia Eve supper together was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided a lot of the dialog for that scene). I added in Faith's remembrance of 1851 to help fill out that scene.

Having Sofia tell Timothy about his new abilities was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (and I added in Scarlett to fill out that scene).

" _Just thinking back to 1851," Faith answered. "It was a Christmas, what they call Wassailia, that was interesting to say the least. It involved a huge metal machine, metal men ... and a very weird lady who called herself the Cyber King"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in the "Doctor Who" episode "The Next Doctor".

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my story "Dorrie", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Mrs. Tweedle is originally from my story "Dorrie", and is in charge of the local orphanage in Dunwitty.

Neila is an original character I created for use in my "Sofia the First" stories. For more about Neila, see my stories "The Newest Princess", "Incident at Royal Prep", "Being Summoned", "A Scarlet Evening", "The Storm", and Chapter 16 of "Dorrie".

" _Princess Sofia found a place in the woods a while back where they grow," Baileywick revealed_ \- this is a reference to the "Sofia the First" episode "Winter's Gift".

Professor Yuki Moto is an original character _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ created for this story. Yuki Moto is male and his given name was inspired by Jaden Yuki ("Yu-Gi-Oh GX") and Yuki Sohma ("Fruits Basket") and his surname was inspired by Yugi Moto ("Yu-Gi-Oh"). He is originally from the Kingdom of Satu (which is why he looks Japanese, has a Japanese name, but for those in Satu, like in Japan, the name reads Moto Yuki. He speaks English with a heavy Japanese accent, and he is fluent in both English and Japanese). In addition to being the Hexley Hall Transformation teacher, he is also the head of Hexley Hall's Pepperton House.

Queen Melinda is an original character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Rene and Maribel Blackstone are originally from Chapter 38 of my story "Dorrie", and are original characters I originally created for "Dorrie".

Resplendent: having great beauty and splendor. I got the idea for using the word resplendent from the movie "Kate & Leopold" where Leopold's father is upset that Leopold is arriving late for a party. Leopold's butler assures Leopold's father that Leopold will be ready, and Leopold's father responds "I don't want him ready! I want him resplendent!".

 _Sofia, Amber, and James were also dressed in military dress uniforms, with each having the honorary rank of Captain (Sofia in the Eastern Border Guard, Amber in the Western Border Guard, and James in the Northern Border Guard)_ \- you'll notice that a Southern Border Guard is not mentioned, but does exist. To give you a heads up, when Lucinda becomes a royal, she will be getting the honorary rank of Captain in the Southern Border Guard. Meanwhile, in regard to Sofia's older sister, Lydia (who sometimes appears in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_ ), she would have the honorary rank of Captain in the Enchancian Navy.

Suzette has never had a last name in "Sofia the First", so I gave her the last name of Perkins.

The Floo Network, floo powder, and Wandlore are from "Harry Potter".

The idea for the Enchancian royal family, along with Dorrie and Candice, wearing dress uniforms was inspired by the _Uniforms and Etiquette_ drawing done by _Earl Nightmares_ over on the _DeviantArt_ website. Meanwhile, the idea of honorary ranks was inspired by the honorary ranks currently held by some of the British royal family.

The Kingdom of Fairyardia is an original concept I came up with for this story. Fairyardia is home to a variety of fairies who work with humans.

The Kingdom of Mermardia was created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

The memory seeker is from Chapters 7 and 9 of my story "Dorrie", and was an idea for "Dorrie" suggested by _A.t._

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

Theron Blackstone is an original character, created by myself and _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , who originally appeared in my story "Dorrie" (starting with Chapter 28). _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ thought it was time to dust off the character of Theron, and suggested a plot for Theron which appears in this chapter.

" _Theron has somehow regained his memory of who he is, and has escaped from the mental hospital where he was being housed," Rene explained in a grim way_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 38 of my story "Dorrie".

" _Time for our annual Wassailia sing-along," Melinda announced with a smile. "Donald and Mary are coming in, and some of the ghosts from the village are also coming in"_ \- Donald and Mary are a reference to the ghosts of Donald and Mary Cosmarune, Dorrie's birth parents.

" _Violet, Dorrie, and Candice returned from House Cosmarune after_ _Wassailia. The three have always been happy as a "right little family", but they returned even happier than before. Whatever happened to them during Wassailia must have been absolutely wonderful"_ \- this is meant as a sneak peek of an upcoming chapter of my story "Tales from the Castle".

" _Yes," Timothy answered. "I'm Timothy O'Toole now. My adoptive parents are Sir Wallace O'Toole, and Gwen O'Toole. The settlement where I lived with my birth parents was attacked by an evil witch, and my birth parents died in the attack. I was found afterward with no memories of my past, and I was brought here"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 13 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

 **Disclaimer**

Adelaide West, Hematite, Marie Elise Gray, Marion Starwind Gray, Onyx Blackstone, Professor Catherine Day, Professor Yuki Moto, Theodore Gray, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Fruits Basket" and everything associated with it © Natsuki Takaya, Hakusensha, Madman Entertainment, Yen Press, Chuang Yi, FUNimation Entertainment, ABS-CBN, MVM Films, and Revelation Films.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Kate & Leopold" and everything associated with it © Miramax Films, Konrad Pictures, and Buena Vista Home Entertainment.

Queen Melinda and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Lord of the Rings" and everything associated with it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The memory seeker and the other original ideas from _A.t_ are the property of _A.t_ , and are used here with the permission of _A.t_.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Yu-Gi-Oh" and everything associated with it © Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Viz Media, Gollancz Manga, and Toei Animation.

"Yu-Gi-Oh GX" and everything associated with it © Nihon Ad Systems, 4Kids Entertainment, 4K Media Inc, Shueisha, and Viz Media.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Carl Blanton, Colonel Martinsen, Crimson Force, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Gayle Lovegood, Maribel Blackstone, Mary Cosmarune, Mrs. Tweedle, Neila, Rene Blackstone, _Adelpha_ _'s All The World's Spells_ , Enchancian Intelligence, Pepperton House, the Dunwitty old soldiers home, the Dunwitty train station, the Eastern Border Guard, the Kingdom Interior Guard, the Kingdom of Fairyardia, the Northern Border Guard, the Southern Border Guard, the Western Border Guard, and the Magical Schooling Accreditation Commission.


	45. A New Year

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts shortly after Chapter 44 ended. I should point out that at the end of this chapter, there is a sad moment, but it is not an ending since it sets the stage for events seen in my story "Reunited".

 **Chapter 45: A New Year**

 **January 11, 1867**

It was a Friday morning at Enchancia Castle. In Violet's office, Violet was taking a break, and was reading that morning's edition of _Enchancia Today_. As she went through the newspaper, Violet came across the following:

 _Health news (Kingdom of Haucaria)._

 _In the southern region of the Kingdom of Haucaria, a mysterious illness has been reported. The illness causes extreme fatigue in its victims, and in some cases causes death. So far, the illness is confined to the southern region of the kingdom. The Haucaria Department of Health is investigating the illness._

"And so it begins," Violet sadly remarked to herself. "The illness which will eventually make its way to Enchancia in June."

Meanwhile, at Hexley Hall, Dorrie and Candice were in Professor Catherine Day's Defense against Dark Magic class. That hour's class was a mix of students from Pepperton House and Stryker House, and the class was learning about illegal potions and illegal potion ingredients.

"Can anybody tell me what Holarin Potion is?" Professor Day asked as Dorrie raised her hand. "Yes, Dorrie?"

"Holarin Potion is a powerful potion designed to get the truth out of somebody, even against the person's will," Dorrie began. "The ingredients are so powerful that more often than not, it kills the person it is given to."

"It is so deadly that it even scared the living daylights out of Maleficent," Candice added.

"So deadly that the magical authorities have harsh penalties for anybody caught giving it to somebody," Professor Day pointed out as the end of period bell rang. "By the way, before everybody leaves, I'd like to announce I'm starting a wand dueling club here at Hexley Hall next week. It will be an extracurricular activity, designed to give advanced pointers to those interested in wand dueling. I'll put up a sign up sheet in the main hall."

As the students walked out of class, heading for lunch, Dorrie and Candice walked together.

"Time for us to be getting over to Royal Prep," Dorrie smiled.

"Yes," Candice smiled back. "It will be nice having lunch with Everett and Frederick."

Dorrie and Candice walked to Royal Prep using the underground hallway that connected Hexley Hall to Royal Prep. In a little bit, Dorrie and Candice arrived at the Royal Prep lunch room. Upon entering the lunch room, Frederick and Everett walked over.

"Dorrie," Frederick smiled.

"Candice," Everett also smiled.

Frederick and Everett then walked Dorrie and Candice over to a lunch table. Frederick pulled out a chair for Dorrie, while Everett pulled out a chair for Candice. Dorrie and Candice sat down. Frederick then pushed Dorrie's chair in for her, while Everett pushed in Candice's chair for her.

Sofia, and Lady Joy, sitting at another table, looked happily upon the scene.

"Frederick and Everett are such gentlemen," Sofia smiled.

"Dorrie and Candice are lucky to have them," Joy happily remarked.

Frederick, Dorrie, Everett, and Candice then had lunch together, having a pleasant conversation as they ate. Everybody in the lunch room occasionally looked over at the four, happy for them.

Back at Enchancia Castle, King Roland was in his study talking to Baileywick.

"Any news of Mister Atkinson?" Roland asked Baileywick, concerned.

"Not since yesterday when he left for the village," Baileywick answered.

"Mister Atkinson is a good and loyal servant," Roland remarked. "It is not like him to just disappear."

"I've asked Constable Miles to investigate," Baileywick announced. "Perhaps he can find out something."

"Very good, Baileywick," Roland acknowledged. "Keep me informed."

"Yes, sir," Baileywick said as he left Roland's study.

At that same moment, deep in the woods of Enchancia, inside a cottage, Theron looked upon a white man with brown hair dressed in a castle servant's outfit. The man was tied to a chair. Theron brought over a goblet filled with Holarin Potion, and forced the man to drink it.

"Now, Mister Atkinson," Theron smiled in an evil way, "tell me about Enchancia Castle ... and its newest resident, Marie Gray."

 **That afternoon**

School was out for the day, and Marie had been asked to do some dusting in the castle gallery. As Marie dusted, she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Good afternoon, darling," a man's voice cheerfully called out.

Marie turned around to see Sir Dax standing there.

"Good afternoon, Sir Dax," Marie smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"And you, my dear," Dax smiled back. "I haven't been in the gallery for ages. Nice to see King Roland keeps it maintained."

"Yes," Marie agreed, as she pointed to a painting on the wall. "This one's one of my favorites. It reminds me of my birth family."

Dax looked at the painting, which showed a man lighting a menorah.

"My dear, are you Jewish?" Dax asked Marie.

"Yes, Sir Dax," Marie proudly answered, "on my birth mother's side. My birth father was Christian, so I practice both religions, including celebrating both Hanukkah and Wassalia."

"You'll like it here in Enchancia, my dear," Dax announced. "The kingdom is a great melting pot of religious cultures, and that melting pot is something that is highly cherished. In fact, I believe I've heard that King Roland has Jewish friends, as well as Christian friends."

"Oh, yes," Marie confirmed. "When my parents were killed, and my house destroyed, I also lost the menorah which had belonged to my grandfather. King Roland, through his Jewish friends, saw to it that I had a replacement menorah just in time for Hanukkah, as well as other items connected to Judaism. He also, through his Christian friends, made sure I had a replacement bible, as well as other items connected to Christianity. I'm really quite grateful to King Roland for doing all of that."

"It was my pleasure to do so," Roland smiled as he walked in.

"King Roland," Dax acknowledged as he bowed.

"Sir Dax," Roland acknowledged, as he returned the bow.

"You know about Sir Dax, Your Majesty?" Marie asked Roland, taken off guard.

"Sofia told us about Sir Dax a while back," Roland revealed. "Sir Dax and I have become good friends."

"It's a pleasure being able to talk to people, again," Dax said, grateful. "King Roland, his family, Dorrie, Candice, Violet, and now you, Marie, have been most kind to me."

"It's our pleasure," Roland smiled at Dax.

"Thank you, King Roland," Dax said, touched.

 **January 12, 1867**

It was early afternoon in the Peppertree Forest. On a hill in the forest, 12-year-old Meg, and 12-year-old Peg, were planning to sled down the hill when they spotted a man laying in the snow.

"Is that man ... asleep?" Meg asked, taken off guard.

"Don't know," Peg responded as she walked over to the man. "Hey! Mister! You okay?"

The man didn't respond.

"Try again," Meg suggested.

"Sir?" Peg asked as she shook the man. "Sir?"

There was still no response from the man.

"I don't think he's asleep," Meg pointed out, scared. "I think he's ... dead."

"We've better get the authorities ... fast!" Peg suggested as she and Meg ran off toward the village.

Later that afternoon, King Roland, Constable Miles, Colonel Martinsen, Cedric, and a group of guards had arrived on the scene.

"The man is definitely our missing Mister Atkinson," Miles reported. "He appears to have been here for a day. There are no signs of external injuries on the body. Perhaps he was poisoned somehow."

"Or perhaps a potion?" Cedric suggested. "If I may?"

"Proceed," Roland said to Cedric.

Cedric walked over to the body, mixed some magical chemicals together in a glass vial, and poured the contents over Atkinson's lips. The lips turned bright orange for a few moments, then changed back to normal.

"Traces of Holarin Potion, King Roland," Cedric reported. "It can be deadly if not administered correctly."

"Isn't Holarin Potion a truth serum of sorts?" Roland asked.

"Yes," Cedric confirmed.

"Then somebody was trying to get information from Mister Atkinson," Miles theorized.

"We have to assume that since Mister Atkinson worked at the castle, it's possible that somebody was trying to find out about the workings of the castle," Colonel Martinsen suggested.

"I'll put the castle guards on alert, just to be safe," Miles announced as he walked off.

A short while later, in the Enchancian Intelligence wing of Enchancia Castle, Martinsen walked into his office, and activated a crystal ball.

"Princess Faith," Martinsen called out.

"I'm here," Faith responded through the crystal ball. "What may I do for you?"

"A castle servant has been found dead in the Peppertree Forest," Martinsen informed Faith. "His body had traces of Holarin Potion on the lips. I thought you should know, just in case this is connected to Theron Blackstone."

"Thank you, Colonel," Faith acknowledged. "If Theron Blackstone is connected to this, he may be trying to get access to Marie."

"A logical assumption," Martinsen agreed. "Constable Miles has put the castle guards on alert to protect against any possible threats to the castle."

"That's good to hear," Faith said, relieved. "However, Marie should be put under protection as well. You might want to inform King Roland about what you know, leaving out your knowledge of Crimson Force, of course. We'll let that be our ace in the hole if needed."

"I thank you for letting me in on that secret," Martinsen said, grateful.

"Dorrie and Candice speak very highly of you," Faith smiled. "I knew after that you were a person who could be trusted. And, Crimson Force can use all the friends it can get, even if it is under the table."

"Our partnership benefits both of us," Martinsen commented. "Allies are always welcomed in our line or work."

"Agreed," Faith happily acknowledged.

An hour later, Marie and Suzette were summoned to Roland's study. As they walked inside, they saw Dorrie, Candice, Colonel Martinsen, and Constable Miles standing with Roland.

"We have some disturbing news," Roland announced to Marie and Suzette. "A castle servant, Mister Atkinson, was found dead in the Peppertree Forest."

Marie and Suzette gasped in shock.

"Mister Atkinson had traces of Holarin Potion on his lips," Roland continued. "We fear that the man who killed your parents, Marie, may be responsible for Mister Atkinson's death. We also fear, Marie, that this same man may be after your amulet."

"You know about my amulet?" Marie asked, taken off guard.

"I'm afraid that when I used the memory seeker to confirm your identity a while back, I also saw your amulet," Candice confessed. "I didn't mean to invade your privacy, it just showed up out of the blue."

"I understand," Marie acknowledged.

"For your protection, I have to ask that you stay in the castle until this threat is dealt with," Roland announced to Marie. "We think the world of you, and we don't want to see anything happen to you."

"I appreciate that," Marie said, grateful. "Thank you, King Roland."

"If I may ask, what powers does your amulet possess?" Colonel Martinsen asked Marie, curious.

"My parents never told me," Marie answered. "They said they would tell me when I got older. I only know what happened when that man attacked me."

 _Flashback:_

" _Okay, girl!" Theron barked. "You've seen what I can do! Hand over your amulet ... NOW!"_

" _NO!" Marie yelled._

" _Then I'll take it!" Theron said in anger as he grabbed at the amulet around Marie's neck._

 _Before Theron knew what was happening, the amulet around Marie's neck surrounded Marie with a ball shaped shield, emitting a powerful white light. The shield and the light was enough to drive Theron away. As soon as Theron left, the shield dropped, and the light went away._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"Impressive!" Martinsen remarked in awe.

"Does this mean I'll have to hand over my amulet?" Marie asked, worried.

"Not at all," Roland reassured Marie. "It belongs to you, and we wouldn't dream of taking it away from you. I think, however, for security reasons, the knowledge of your amulet should be kept between the seven of us. Unfortunately, there are people with dark motives out there who would love such an amulet."

"We understand, King Roland," Suzette acknowledged. "Thank you for your kindness."

"You are quite welcome, Suzette," Roland smiled.

In Cedric's workshop, Cedric and Wormwood viewed what was going on in Roland's study through a crystal ball.

"A powerful amulet, right under my nose!" Cedric exclaimed. "If I could get my hands on that amulet, I would have power equal to Princess Sofia's amulet ... and secure my position here at the castle."

"Yes, yes, I've heard that before," Wormwood said in a mocking tone. "How many times have you tried to take Princess Sofia's amulet ... and failed?"

"Watch your tone, Wormy!" Cedric barked.

"Your raven makes sense," the snake said as he appeared in a puff of smoke. "I suggest we keep an eye on the situation, and strike only when the time is right. As I've said before, all good things come to those who wait. And we can wait months if need be. Just a matter of being patient, my friend."

Back in Roland's study, everybody was leaving when Baileywick entered.

"King Roland," Baileywick started, "Princess Sofia is here as you requested."

"Good," Roland remarked. "We've finished with our business here. Please send her in."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Baileywick acknowledged.

As soon as everybody left, 13-year-old Sofia walked in.

"Dad?" Sofia asked, curious. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Sofia," Roland smiled. "I've been told your magical studies are progressing well, as are your royal studies. In fact, with the spring semester, you'll be moving up to the teen wing of Royal Prep."

"I'm looking forward to that, Dad," Sofia happily said.

"Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather came to see me the other day," Roland announced. "They are very impressed with your magical abilities, so much so that they suggested you now split your time between Royal Prep and Hexley Hall starting with the spring semester."

"I'm to go part time to Hexley Hall?" Sofia asked in awe.

"Surprise!" Roland smiled. "You've earned this ten times over. I'm so proud of you, Sofia."

"Thank you, Dad," Sofia smiled back as she and Roland hugged.

"There! I told you, Cedric!" the snake exclaimed as he, Cedric, and Wormwood watched through the crystal ball. "King Roland is planning to eventually replace you with that commoner princess!"

"We don't know that," Cedric pointed out.

"Don't be so damned blind, Cedric!" the snake spat. "Of course he's planning to replace you with that brat! What are you to King Roland? Cedric the idiot? Cedric the bungler?"

"You're right!" Cedric admitted in disgust. "Always having to live in the shadow of my father! I am Cedric! My own person! Time for some respect!"

As Cedric stormed off, Wormwood turned to the snake. "You manipulate Cedric far too easily."

"Of course I do," the snake chuckled. "I may stretch the truth, but we both know it's necessary. How else will Cedric get off his butt and take what is rightfully his?"

"We both know you are trying to ride Cedric's coat tails," Wormwood pointed out. "You're only in this for what power you can obtain."

"As are you, my friend," the snake smiled at Wormwood. "In this, we are united."

"So mote it be," Wormwood agreed.

 **January 13, 1867**

It was Sunday evening at Enchancia Castle, and many of the castle occupants were getting ready for bed. In Marie's room, Suzette was helping Marie get ready for bed.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," Suzette comforted Marie. "Nobody is getting in this castle without the guards knowing it."

"I wouldn't count on that, woman," a man's voice came from behind Suzette.

Suzette looked behind her to see Theron standing there. Before Suzette could scream, Theron raised his wand and fired a magical blast, knocking out Suzette in the process.

"Now, girl … time for me to take that amulet from you," Theron threatened Marie.

"That's easier said than done," a girl's voice came from behind Theron.

Theron quickly swung around to see Faith, Hematite, and Onyx standing there.

"Well, if it isn't the good sheep of the family," Theron mocked at Hematite and Onyx, before turning to Faith. "And I don't know who you are."

"I'm Princess Faith of Cinnibar," Faith introduced herself.

"I can understand why Hematite and Onyx want to face me, but I'm a stranger to you," Theron said to Faith. "What is _your_ business with me?"

"I'm head of Crimson Force, an organization designed to deal with vermin like you," Faith explained. "But, enough of that. Hematite and Onyx were in line first."

"You've brought shame upon our house!" Hematite spat at Theron. "Time you paid for that!"

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Theron joked.

Hematite lunged at Theron, and the two spilled out into the hall as Onyx followed while Faith and Marie checked on Suzette.

Hematite blasted her staff at Theron with a glare as he dodged it and tackled her to the ground as he aimed his wand at her. At that same moment, Hematite reached into her boot and took out a cross as Theron smiled grimly at her.

"Sorry, cuz. I'm an atheist," Theron mocked as Hematite pressed a button and a blade came out of the cross.

"God loves you anyway," Hematite said as she swiped at him and he dodged her and glared angrily.

"I keep forgetting you're good with steel," Theron said, annoyed.

"All my years with Scarlett," Hematite pointed out.

At that moment, Constable Miles, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and some guards raced on the scene.

"Hematite and Onyx are here on our invitation," Dorrie announced on behalf of herself and Candice. "Faith should be around here as well."

"In here," Faith called out from Marie's room.

Violet went into the room, seeing if she could be of help. Meanwhile, Hematite and Theron kept fighting with each other as Onyx maneuvered his way behind Theron.

"Let's do this!" Theron shouted at Hematite.

"Bring it, loser!" Hematite yelled back at Theron.

Suddenly, Onyx lunged at Theron, grabbing Theron from behind. At that same moment, the guards managed to grab Theron as well, knocking his wand from his hand in the process. At that same moment, Faith walked out of Marie's room as Colonel Martinsen walked up. Faith whispered something in Martinsen's ear, then Martinsen whispered something in Miles' ear. Miles then motioned Faith to walk up.

"I'll take it from here, good sir," Faith said to Miles. She then reached into her pouch and brought out a pair of magic restraining handcuffs that she clamped on Theron's wrists. "Theron Blackstone, in the name of Crimson Force, I, Princess Faith of Cinnibar, hereby place you under arrest for murder, destruction of private property, child endangerment ... and use of a banned potion. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"I do," Theron said grimly as Faith handed him to the guards. "But know this! You may have won this round, but you haven't heard the last of me!"

"Get him out of here, boys," Faith directed the guards. "Show him to a cell in the Enchancia Castle dungeon."

As Theron was led off, Candice started singing as he passed. _**"Good evening, Theron Blackstone. Lovely evening, my dear."**_

"Oh, shut up!" Theron spat at Candice as he was dragged off.

"Good one, girl!" Dorrie smiled at Candice.

"I couldn't resist," Candice giggled.

At that moment, Timothy ran into Marie's room.

"Marie!" Timothy called out, worried. "Marie! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Mom got knocked out," Marie reported, worried.

"Not to worry, love," Violet reassured Marie. "Suzette is starting to come around."

"Oh, thank God!" Marie exclaimed, relieved.

Violet helped Suzette to sit up, as Suzette groaned. Violet then conjured up some chocolate.

"You were magically knocked out," Violet explained to Suzette. "Eat some chocolate. It will help get rid of the after effects."

As Suzette ate some chocolate, Dorrie, Candice, Hematite, Onyx, Martinsen, and Miles walked into the room, quickly followed by King Roland. As Miles and Martinson filled in Roland on what had happened, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Faith helped Suzette to stand.

"My head is starting to clear," Suzette reported. "Thank you."

"Mom!" Marie said in relief as she raced over and hugged Suzette.

Roland walked over to Faith, Hematite, and Onyx.

"I want to thank the three of you for your help," Roland gratefully said to Faith, Hematite, and Onyx. "I'll have guest rooms readied for the three of you."

"Thank you, King Roland," Faith said on behalf of herself, Hematite, and Onyx. "We'll leave in the morning, and take Theron Blackstone back with us for trial."

"I'm sure he will get the punishment he so richly deserves," Roland remarked.

"Count on it," Faith promised.

 **January 16, 1867**

It was a Wednesday morning in the Kingdom of Cinnibar. At Scarlett's palace, seven male magical judges sat in a courtroom within the palace. Also in attendance were Theron Blackstone, Faith, Hematite, Onyx, Dorrie, Candice, Suzette, and Marie.

"This closed tribunal, gathered to hear the charges against Theron Blackstone on this the sixteenth day of January of eighteen hundred and sixty seven, is now in session," the head judge announced. "Before all else, let me express our gratitude at finding out that the organization known as Crimson Force exists. We in the magical community welcome Crimson Force with open arms, and look forward to working with Crimson Force in the future."

The charges against Theron were then laid out, and evidence presented. Marie then testified about what had happened. After Marie had finished, the head judge turned to her.

"My dear," the head judge gently started, "know that this entire tribunal grieves for you and your loss. Also know that this entire tribunal promises to deliver swift justice on your behalf. You may step down."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Marie said gratefully.

The seven male magical judges then left the room to deliberate. Within an hour, the judges returned.

"In the case of Theron Blackstone, the members of this tribunal find him guilty on all charges," the head judge announced.

"Then I request that Theron Blackstone be sentenced to Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals," Theron's attorney, a white man with brown hair, requested.

"Normally, that would be the destination we would send him," the head judge started. "However, Theron Blackstone has also broken one of our highest magical laws - using a banned potion against an innocent person. For breaking this law, the magical legal code calls for the immediate imprisonment of the guilty party in Azkaban Prison."

"How dare you!" Theron screamed as he was restrained by some of the guards.

"SILENCE!" the head judge ordered. "You, Theron Blackstone, have been found guilty on all charges, and have been sentenced to Azkaban. Your sentence is for life, and your jailers have come for you."

At that moment, five Dementors appeared out of thin air, grabbed Theron, and started dragging him out of the courtroom.

"You can't do this!" Theron screamed in horror. "Get your hands off me!"

"I wouldn't want to meet them in a dark alley," Dorrie shuddered as she turned to Candice.

"Tell me about it," Candice agreed as she cringed.

As Theron was being dragged away by the Dementors, one of the Dementors turned toward Candice, and gently nodded, before resuming dragging Theron off. The nod was a sign of respect directed toward Candice, one who had turned good, and who had earned the trust of the magical community.

In a few moments, the Dementors and Theron disappeared into thin air, on their way to Azkaban.

"Before this tribunal closes, I'd like to make an announcement," the head judge declared. "We have located Theron Blackstone's finances. It is the order of this tribunal that his finances be immediately turned over to Marie Gray Perkins as compensation for her loss. We realize it will not bring back her parents, but it will take care of her future. This tribunal is now closed."

As everybody was leaving the courtroom, Onyx walked up to Faith. "Theron surely would've noticed any kind of agency coming for him. How did he not know about Crimson Force? A lot of criminals know about the Protectors, they know about the Aurors, they know every single one of them, but why not this one?"

"Simple Onyx," Faith said. "Crimson Force technically doesn't exist. We're covert and secretive, acting outside all known governments."

 **January 18, 1867**

It was Friday afternoon, and those attending Professor Catherine Day's wand dueling club at Hexley Hall had gathered in the main gym.

"Welcome to today's gathering of the Hexley Hall wand dueling club," Professor Day happily announced. "Today, we have a new addition to our club. Please welcome to our ranks Marie Perkins who will start learning with us today."

Everybody gathered, including Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, and Sam, clapped in approval.

"Professor Snively Sage and I will begin today's lesson," Professor Day announced. "When facing down an opponent, there is an ordered way of doing it. You take a defensive stance with your wand raised, then respond by waving your wand and saying _Repulsia_."

"I'll try to go easy on you, Professor," Snively said to Professor Day with a self assured look on his face.

Professor Day and Snively assumed defensive positions, and brought their wands at the ready.

"Repulsia!" Professor Day suddenly shouted, taking Snively off guard. Snively was thrown backward by the magical blast. Snively then picked himself up.

"That, students," Snively began, "was an example of what happens if you don't pay attention. I hope my deliberate act taught you what not to do."

"Deliberate act?" Candice whispered to Dorrie.

"Nice save, Sage," Dorrie whispered in a mocking way to Candice.

"Now lets give our students a try at it," Professor Day suggested. "Timothy, Marie - front and center."

"If I may, Catherine," Snively cut in, "may I suggest another paring? I don't like having related students dueling. I get enough of that at home with my sister. Perhaps Timothy and Kurt?"

"Okay, then," Professor Day agreed. "Timothy, Kurt - front and center."

Timothy and Kurt approached, and faced each other. The two then took ten steps away from each other, turned around, and pointed their wands at each other.

"Repulsia!" Timothy shouted, throwing Kurt backward with a magical blast.

"Excellent job!" Kurt praised Timothy as Kurt stood up. "Really, I'm proud of you, kid."

Timothy smiled at the praise.

"Let's have our other students pair up," Professor Day requested. "No pairing up of related students, please."

Everybody split up into groups of two. One of the groups was Marie and Sam.

"This is your first time," Sam said to Marie. "Just remember, this is an exercise. We're here to learn."

Marie nodded her head yes.

"Marie, Sam - begin," Professor Day instructed.

The two girls took ten steps away from each other, turned around, and raised their wands.

"Repulsia!" both girls said at the same time as the magical blast from each girl met halfway between them, knocking both backward.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed, stunned.

"Wow!" Marie said with a mix of awe and shock.

"Are the two of you okay?" Professor Day asked Marie and Sam., concerned.

Both girls indicated that they were unhurt.

"That, students, is what happens when both parties fire at the same time," Professor Day explained. "Marie, Sam - take a rest. Everybody else, prepare yourselves for dueling."

As everybody else took turns dueling, Marie and Sam took the opportunity to talk to each other.

"You've got a good power level," Sam praised Marie.

"Thank you," Marie responded, pleased. "You've got a good power level, too."

Both girls smiled at each other.

"Out of curiosity, what do you know about Professor Snively Sage?" Marie asked. "I don't have any classes with him."

"A mean one, he is," Sam answered. "He's gone after Timothy a few times for falling asleep in class, never mind that Timothy can't help it because he was affected by dream crystals a while back. Anybody else would be sympathetic, but not Snively Sage! I swear he doesn't have a heart."

"That's awful!" Marie gasped upon hearing of Snively's nature.

"Best be careful of that one," Sam warned Marie about Snively. "I don't trust Snively Sage as far as I can throw a heavy garbage can."

"I'll consider myself warned," Marie said, grateful.

 **That evening**

At Enchancia Castle, Sofia was in her room looking out her window at the night sky, thinking back to a few months earlier. As Sofia looked at the sky, Dorrie entered Sofia's room.

"You're thinking about Clover, aren't you?" Dorrie quietly asked.

"Yes," Sofia answered in a sad tone. "There are times I think he is still here."

"I know," Dorrie sadly answered. "The castle sometimes seems quite empty without him."

"He had a good life," Sofia remembered. "But, old age caught up with him."

"You made his final days comfortable," Dorrie pointed out. "No creature could have asked for more."

"Thank you for saying that," Sofia gratefully said. "You have a kind heart - that's one of the things I admire about you."

Dorrie gently put her hand on Sofia's shoulder in a sign of support.

Unseen by Sofia and Dorrie, the ghost of Clover was standing with Andrew the angel.

"Sofia sometimes looks so sad," Clover remarked.

"I know," Andrew quietly responded. "The two of you had a close bond. Rest assured that in time, the sadness will fade, just leaving good memories."

"What about Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught?" Clover asked.

"They are getting old as well," Andrew answered. "It will soon be their time. But all of you will be back together with Sofia when she is sixteen. All of you are animals who serve princesses. You live, then die ... then come back a few years later to serve once again."

"Something to look forward to," Clover smiled.

Sofia and Dorrie sat down on Sofia's bed.

"Clover and I had wonderful times," Sofia fondly remembered. "And he loved his carrots."

"The carrot king," Dorrie smiled.

Sofia and Dorrie spent the next hour reliving fond memories they had of Clover. It was an hour filled with happiness.

"We will see Clover again, someday," Dorrie promised.

"I look forward to that," Sofia happily acknowledged. "We've best be getting to bed."

"Then I'll take my leave, Sofia," Dorrie said as she walked toward Sofia's bedroom door. "Good night."

"Good night, Dorrie," Sofia responded. "Pleasant dreams."

"You as well," Dorrie happily said as she left.

" _Good night, kid,"_ Clover thought to himself about Sofia. _"See you in a few years."_

(End of Chapter 45).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we look at some wand spells available to Dorrie and Candice.

 _Magiblade_ (pronounced "Magi-blade"): a wand spell that transforms a wand into a light saber-type weapon.

 _Mariquil_ (pronounced "Mar-e-quil"): a wand spell used to calm down an upset person.

 _Posiflo_ (pronounced "Posi-flo"): a wand spell used to send positive energy to somebody else.

 _Repulsia_ (pronounced "Re-pulse-sia"): a wand spell that throws your opponent backward.

 _Visididen_ (pronounced "Vis-e-did-en"): a wand spell used to make one go unnoticed.

 **Author's notes**

" _And so it begins," Violet sadly remarked to herself. "The illness which will eventually make its way to Enchancia in June"_ \- this is a reference to events in my story "The Newest Princess".

Andrew is from "Touched by an Angel".

 _As Theron was led off, Candice started singing as he passed. "Good evening, Theron Blackstone. Lovely evening, my dear"_ \- this is a modified version of "Little People" from "Les Miserables". Candice also sung a very similar song when she revealed Theron's true identity in Chapter 38 of my story "Dorrie".

Aurors are from "Harry Potter".

Azkaban is from "Harry Potter".

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Having Faith take charge of Theron Blackstone was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided most of the dialog for that scene).

Having Hematite produce a knife from her cross was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided some of the dialog for the fight scene).

Having Marie Gray Perkins be both Jewish and Christian was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Onyx walking up to Faith after the tribunal was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for that scene).

Having Professor Catherine Day set up an after school wand dueling club was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Sam tell Marie about Professor Snively Sage was based on an idea presented by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Hematite, Marie Gray Perkins, Onyx Blackstone, Professor Catherine Day, Professor Snively Sage, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Holarin Potion is an original potion I came up with for this chapter.

In regard to the passing of Clover, since Sofia is now thirteen, I thought the time was right to bring this about and set things up for events seen in my story "Reunited".

Kurt is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric".

Lady Joy is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Sofia the Second".

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

 _Mariquil, Posiflo,_ and _Visididen_ are spells I got off of the Internet, while _Magiblade_ is something I created for this chapter, and _Repulsia_ is something I created which has appeared in other stories I have written.

Sir Dax is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Ghostly Gala" and "Too Cute To Spook".

"So mote it be" - a popular witch phrase, basically meaning _so let it be_.

The Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is an original location created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

The Dementors are from "Harry Potter".

The idea of Royal Prep having a teen wing is originally from my story "Sofia and Lucinda The First" (co-written by _Blossom2014_ , now _Sofia2017 planning_ ).

The Kingdom of Haucaria is something I created for this chapter.

The memory seeker is originally from Chapters 7 and 9 of my story "Dorrie", and was an idea for "Dorrie" suggested by _A.t._

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The snake seen in this chapter is an earlier version of the snake seen in the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince".

Theron Blackstone is an original character, created by myself and _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , who originally appeared in my story "Dorrie" (starting with Chapter 28). _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ thought it was time to dust off the character of Theron, and suggested a new plot for Theron which started in Chapter 44.

 **Disclaimer**

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Hematite, Marie Gray Perkins, Onyx Blackstone, Professor Catherine Day, Professor Snively Sage, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Les Miserables" (the 2012 movie) and everything associated to it © Universal Pictures, Relativity Media, and Working Title Films/Cameron Mackintosh.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Wars" and everything associated with it © Disney.

The memory seeker and the other original ideas from _A.t_ are the property of _A.t_ , and are used here with the permission of _A.t_.

"The Little Prince" (2010 TV series) and everything associated with it © Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Saint-Exupery-d'Agay Estate, Gallimard, Reynal & Hitchcock, Method Animation, DQ Entertainment, Rai Fiction, LP Animation, La Fabrique d'images, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and ARD.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Touched by an Angel" and everything associated with it © Moon Water Productions, CBS Productions, Caroline Productions, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Mister Atkinson, Prince Everett, Enchancian Intelligence, _Magiblade_ , Pepperton House, _Repulsia_ , theKingdom of Haucaria, and Stryker House.


	46. Charting a New Course

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts in late-March of 1867. Songs in this chapter: rewritten versions of "Ii Ko Wa Yameta" and "Omoidashite Anata wo" from the "Sailor Moon" musicals, plus "Show Me The Way" by Styx.

 **Chapter 46: Charting a New Course**

 **March 25, 1867**

It was a Monday morning at Enchancia Castle. In Sofia's room, Sofia was getting ready for the day with the help of Dorrie and Candice. The three of them were wearing Hexley Hall school uniforms for girls, each consisting of a dark blue blazer, a white peter pan collar blouse, and a long flowing dark purple skirt.

"I can't believe I'm starting to attend Hexley Hall on a part time basis," Sofia smiled.

"It's well deserved," Dorrie smiled back.

"Just one more thing," Candice commented as she walked over with Sofia's tiara, and gently placed it on Sofia's head.

"I'm not sure I should wear this," Sofia said about the tiara. "I don't want to stand out."

"You wouldn't be the first princess to attend Hexley Hall," Dorrie pointed out. "Aileen also attends Hexley Hall, and Amber and James' mother, before she became a queen, also attended Hexley Hall."

"I've heard Queen Melinda was a nice person," Sofia happily said. "I would have liked to have met her."

"Well, I think that can be arranged," Candice winked.

"What?" Sofia asked, taken off guard.

"Sir Dax isn't the only ghost here at the castle," Dorrie announced. "Queen Melinda is here as well, keeping an eye on things. And, she's expressed an interest in meeting you."

"I don't know," Sofia remarked, unsure. "She's Amber and James' mother, and Dad's first wife. What am I compared to that?"

"A lovely young woman who has become a wonderful part of this family, along with her mother," a woman's voice came from off to the side.

"Queen Melinda of Enchancia," Dorrie announced as she and Candice curtsied.

"I keep telling the two of you that you don't have to curtsy in my presence," the woman's voice happily said to Dorrie and Candice. "We're friends."

"Yes, ma'am," Candice acknowledged as she and Dorrie turned to Sofia. "Dorrie and I will leave the two of you to get acquainted. See you at the carriage."

As Dorrie and Candice left Sofia's room, Queen Melinda talked to Sofia.

"It would help if you could see me, wouldn't it?" Melinda suggested.

As Sofia looked in the direction the voice came from, the ghost of a woman started appearing before Sofia. The woman had white skin, blond hair, and wore a gown much like Queen Miranda's, only with the gown being green instead of pink.

"That's better," Melinda smiled. "Now you can see me."

"A pleasure to meet you, Queen Melinda," Sofia acknowledged as she curtsied.

"You don't need to curtsy to me," Melinda happily instructed. "I consider you to be family."

"I'm honored," Sofia said, flattered.

"You, your mother, and your older sister have all brought a much needed warmth back to this castle," Melinda revealed in a happy tone of voice. "I've watched the three of you over the past few years with great happiness. Nice to see you are starting to attend Hexley Hall part time. I see you've inherited your older sister's magical talent."

"Oh, it will take me a long time to match Lydia, if ever," Sofia confessed.

"Give it time, Sofia," Melinda smiled as she gently brushed her hand against Sofia's hair. "Give it time. By the way, how is Lydia doing these days?"

"She's still the royal sorceress of Lacorinth," Sofia answered. "She's enjoying the job very much. It was always her dream to be a royal sorceress."

"I'm glad for her," Melinda happily remarked. "I'm glad for all of you. I'm quite happy that you, your sister, and your mother have become a part of this family. And I'm happy to see you've discovered your way around this castle, discovering its secrets."

"Then you know ... about ... the Secret Library?" Sofia asked, taken off guard.

"Oh, yes!" Melinda acknowledged with a smile. "Tilly brought it to my attention when I was still alive. I was even Story Keeper for a while, along with being the holder of the Amulet of Avalor. I must say, you've become a fine Story Keeper, and a fine amulet holder."

Sofia smiled at the compliment. Suddenly, a bell rang indicating that the carriage was ready to go.

"We can talk later," Melinda said as she gently placed her hand on Sofia's shoulder. A soft light then surrounded Sofia, and then disappeared.

"What just happened?" Sofia asked, curious.

"Oh, just imprinting you with a message for the Hexley Hall sorting hat," Melinda smiled. "I've just given you my blessing to be placed in Pepperton House."

"Thank you," Sofia said in awe.

"I'll see you later," Melinda said as she started to vanish into thin air. "Have a good day."

 **At Hexley Hall**

That morning, a newer model flying carriage with three rows of passenger seats landed at Hexley Hall carrying Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Calista, Marie, Timothy, and Amy. As Abby, Calista, Marie, Timothy, and Amy rushed off to see friends inside Hexley Hall, Lucinda walked up to Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice.

"So, it's true," Lucinda started in a playful way. "Sofia Milledtion has come to Hexley Hall."

"Now, Lucinda," Sofia responded playfully. "You know I've taken the occasional class here."

"But not as a full fledged student," Lucinda smiled.

"Part time student," Sofia pointed out.

"But a student never the less," Lucinda happily countered as she hugged Sofia. "Welcome to Hexley, girl!"

Dorrie and Candice smiled at the touching scene as Lily and Indigo walked up.

"We'll make a witch out of Sofia, yet," Indigo happily said.

"I've still got a lot of learning to do before that," Sofia smiled.

"Well, you're in the right place for it," Lily beamed.

At that moment, a bell rang signaling everybody to gather in the great hall. Everybody entered the great hall and sat at their house tables as Headmistress Lovegood brought Sofia before those gathered.

"Good morning, students," Headmistress Lovegood announced. "This morning marks the beginning of the spring semester, and also brings us a new part time student. I'm proud to introduce you to Princess Sofia of Enchancia who will be studying with us. How do we greet her?"

"Good morning Princess Sofia," the students cheerfully called out.

"Before we have breakfast, we must place Princess Sofia in a Hexley Hall house," Lovegood said as she placed the Hexley Hall sorting hat on Sofia's head.

"Ah!" the sorting hat exclaimed, pleased. "Princess Sofia has arrived at Hexley Hall. But where to put her?"

As the sorting hat concentrated, it detected the imprinted message on Sofia put there by the ghost of Queen Melinda.

" _Queen Melinda herself has requested the princess here be put in Pepperton House,"_ the sorting hat thought to itself in awe. _"The request from not only a queen, but a Pepperton House legacy, must be taken seriously."_

The sorting hat then continued with sorting Sofia into a house. "I see courage and bravery in this one, along with nerve and chivalry. Therefore, there's only one house to place her in. Let it be ... Pepperton!"

The students at the Pepperton table erupted into cheers. At that same moment, a Pepperton patch magically appeared on the sleeve of Sofia's blazer. Lovegood then escorted Sofia over to the Pepperton table, and Sofia sat down with her new house mates.

"Oh my goodness!" Ruby exclaimed in glee from the Pepperton table.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jade also exclaimed in glee from the Pepperton table.

"Welcome to Pepperton," Amy greeted Sofia. "I'm Head Girl here at Pepperton. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you," Sofia smiled in appreciation as Lucinda, Adair, Abby, Timothy, Marie, and other Pepperton students welcomed her to the house.

"And now, let's have ourselves a wonderful breakfast," Lovegood announced as breakfast food magically appeared on the tables in the great hall.

Everybody enjoyed breakfast while talking to each other. In a little while, breakfast ended, and it was time to go to classes.

 **An upsetting Potions class**

The first class of the day at Hexley Hall for Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, Amy, Timothy, and Marie was Potions class with Professor Snively Sage.

"We now continue with Potions class, continuing into the spring semester," Snively started in a cold manner. "For those new to this class, you'll find there is no silly wand waving here - sorry to disappoint you. You will find, however, that for those truly interested in potion making, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Snively then looked to see Timothy asleep at one of the tables.

"TIMOTHY O'TOOLE!" Snively shouted, annoyed. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS?!"

Timothy awoke with a start.

"He can't help it, sir," Amy spoke in Timothy's defense.

"It's because of the experiences he had with two dream crystals," Marie added.

"Ah," Snively started with Marie, "you're the new girl - the one who can transform into a fairy. How does it feel to be a freak?"

"Now wait just a minute!" Sofia protested as she stood up to challenge Snively. "You may be a teacher, but that gives you no right to downgrade somebody!"

"And what do we have here?" Snively glared at Sofia. "Oh, yes - our commoner princess. Promoted beyond her measure."

"That's enough!" Dorrie barked at Snively. "You're addressing royalty. I suggest you remember that!"

"If I were addressing royalty, I'd do that," Snively countered. "The daughter of the village shoemaker hardly counts."

Everybody in the classroom gasped at Snively's remark.

"Grimtrix may have fallen out of favor, but he did make one good point," Snively continued. "Sorcerers and sorceresses should not have to serve at the feet of royalty, especially royalty who have no idea how to live in the real world."

"Is that a challenge?" Sofia asked.

"What?" Snively wanted to know, taken off guard.

"Can you cook for yourself, or do you need your wand for that?" Sofia questioned. "Well, I can cook, with my own two hands. Can you?"

"I don't see the point in this," Snively said, becoming annoyed.

"I'll take that as a no," Sofia observed. "If you were in the woods without a wand, and you needed to survive only using what was around you, could you do it? No? Well, I can."

"Now, see here!" Snively exclaimed, trying to silence Sofia.

"If you had a piece of clothing that needed to be mended, could you sew it without using a wand?" Sofia further questioned. "No? Again, I can. Obviously, I know how to live in the real world. Obviously, you don't."

The class snickered at Sofia's remark.

"SILENCE!" Snively ordered. "For Timothy O'Toole falling asleep in class, I take one hundred points from Pepperton House."

The class gasped in shock.

"For Amy O'Toole, Marie Perkins, and Dorrie Cooper interrupting, I take an additional fifty points from Pepperton House," Snively announced before turning to Sofia. "And, for the cheek of the princess here, I take an additional one hundred and fifty points from Pepperton House. Laugh it up, brats!"

Snively then started storming out of the classroom in anger.

"Schmuck!" Amy shouted as Snively slammed the door behind him.

" _I'll see to it you pay for that remark, Amy O'Toole!"_ Snively thought to himself in anger as he stormed down the hall.

 **A much better second period**

It was now mid morning at Hexley Hall. Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, Amy, Timothy, and Marie, along with Sam, walked into Magical History class which was taught by Professor Silvia Sage. Silvia taught Herbology, but had recently started teaching Magical History as well.

"Welcome to Magical History," Silvia smiled. "Yes, I'm the sister of Professor Snively Sage. However, I treat my students much better, so have no fear."

Silvia's new students breathed a sigh of relief at Silvia's announcement.

"Speaking of my brother, I understand that Princess Sofia here managed to best my brother pretty soundly," Silvia said in an approving tone. "To that end, I hereby award Pepperton House four hundred points."

The Pepperton students in the class cheered at the news.

"That's an additional hundred points over what was taken away from us," Candice happily said to Dorrie.

"And points well deserved," Silvia smiled, before turning to Sofia. "I added in a hundred points for the insult that my brother threw at you, Princess Sofia. The truth is that I knew your mother before she became queen. I was one of her regular customers. She was one of the finest shoemakers I ever knew. Please say hello to her for me."

"I will," Sofia smiled back, "and thank you."

"You're very welcome, Princess Sofia," Silvia happily acknowledged. "Knowing my brother, he's libel to send a complaint to your father, which is why I took the liberty of sending the King a letter explaining _everything_ that happened last period. I won't have you being put on the spot for any lies my brother might spread."

"Thank you, Professor Sage," Sofia gratefully said.

"My pleasure," Silvia smiled, before turning to the class as a whole. "Lets get started, shall we? You'll find Magical History to be rich in interesting events. If all of you will turn to page 26 in your textbooks, we'll start with some of the beginning origins of magic."

 **Lunch at Hexley Hall**

In the great hall of Hexley Hall, lunch was being served. At the Pepperton table, Amy was eating some chicken noodle soup. As Amy talked to Timothy, Snively walked up wearing an invisibility cloak and poured into Amy's soup an illegal potion ingredient known as Rebellion Mist.

" _Have fun dealing with that,"_ Snively thought to himself gleefully as he walked away.

Amy started eating her soup again. In a few moments, Amy got a strange look on her face.

"Amy?" Timothy asked, concerned. "You okay?"

Amy then gave Timothy an evil look, and started singing.

" _ **Friends and adults. Everyone says I'm a good kid,"**_ Amy started. _**"What is it? Being a good kid. Studious. Well mannered. Always in good spirits. Gentle, and smiling."**_

" _ **That's enough. Get real. That's enough. Disgusting."**_

Everybody looked at Amy, shocked.

" _ **I've stopped being a good kid,"**_ Amy continued singing. _**"I want to see more of the real me. Having fun. Being lazy. I love feeling like this. Now I'm happy only when I'm being bad. It's like an ideal dream. Where I'm superior."**_

" _ **This world is dirty. Not having any dreams. I've been sick of this since birth. The boring lies of love and justice. I was deceived by love and justice."**_

"Oh, my!" Sam exclaimed as she walked over to the Pepperton table. "What do we do?"

"I think I have an idea," Timothy said as he started singing to Amy. _**"Behind a little one. There are a thousand million story times. It begins from a single dream. The whole world spreads to infinity."**_

" _ **So perhaps. That day you and I. Had entered into the same dream. Remember. Remember,"**_ Timothy continued singing.

"Remember what?" Amy asked, still affected by the Rebellion Mist.

" _ **The little one holds on to it,"**_ Timothy went on. _**"A fragment of this world. Is the universe itself. If someone loses that dream. The past and future will disappear from there."**_

" _ **So perhaps. While you are born. Stand proud. Princess Nami. Please remember."**_

"Princess Nami? Timmy? What was I doing?" Amy asked, starting to return to normal.

"Amy's coming back to us!" Dorrie exclaimed, pleased.

" _ **So perhaps. Everyone each has a star,"**_ Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, and Sam sang in unison. _**"Possessing the beautiful message of a royal. Please remember."**_

" _ **Remember,"**_ Timothy finished.

"Whoa!" Amy exclaimed as she returned to normal. "What happened?"

"It would appear you were under a spell," Professor Yuki Moto observed as he walked over.

"But who would want to spell me?" Amy asked, confused. "Unless?"

"Unless what?" Moto wanted to know.

"Potions class did get more than a bit heated today," Amy explained. "Professor Snively Sage got mad at us, and words were exchanged."

"I heard," Moto revealed. "If you're suggesting a teacher was involved?"

"I don't know," Amy confessed. "What happened in class was the first thing to pop into my head."

"Understandable," Moto commented. "The staff will carry out a complete investigation. When did you first start feeling different?"

"When she started eating her chicken noodle soup," Timothy spoke up.

"I suggest that the soup be tested," Moto said as he took the bowl from Amy. "There are a number of magical ingredients that could have been slipped into your soup, Amy."

"I feel so violated," Amy said sadly.

"If you'll come with me to the infirmary, we'll get you checked out," Moto said in a gentle way.

 **An investigation**

As Amy was being checked out by the Hexley Hall nurse, some of the Hexley Hall staff were starting an investigation. As these staff members were meeting in a conference room, Headmistress Lovegood walked in.

"We've done a check of Amy's soup," Lovegood announced. "It contained traces of Rebellion Mist."

"That's an illegal potion ingredient!" Professor Silvia Sage exclaimed in shock. "Who would give it to a student? That's criminal!"

"A better question would be ... how did somebody get it into Amy's soup?" Moto asked. "Nobody was seen walking up to Amy before she started eating."

"Unless somebody was wearing an invisibility cloak," Lovegood theorized. "But invisibility cloaks are very rare. Who here at Hexley owns one?"

"Snively owns one," Silvia quietly pointed out. "He's had it for years."

"And Snively lost his temper with his class, and Amy, this morning," Moto pointed out.

"I suggest we search Snively's office, just to be safe," Lovegood directed. "And summon Jade Chen to join us. She has a special skill that could come in handy."

In a short while, the staff members who were investigating the incident showed up at Snively's office, as Jade walked up.

"You summoned me, Headmistress?" Jade asked Lovegood.

"Yes, Jade," Lovegood smiled. "Time to put that gift I gave you last year to the test."

"I love these magically enhanced glasses," Jade happily acknowledged. "They act as normal glasses. Then, when I touch the temple of my glasses, they show me things invisible to the naked eye."

"We need you to look around Professor Snively Sage's office," Lovegood directed. "We'd like to know if there is anything hidden in his office."

"Of course, Headmistress," Jade complied as she started looking around the office. "I've found something. There is an invisible door which opens to some kind of storage cabinet."

"Can you open it?" Lovegood asked.

"Yes," Jade said as she opened the door, revealing a small storage cabinet that had been molded into the wall.

Lovegood and the staff members who were with her went through the storage cabinet, and were shocked at what they discovered.

"My God!" Silvia exclaimed, taken off guard. "Not only is there a vial of Rebellion Mist here, but there are many other illegal potion ingredients here as well. And here is Snively's invisibility cloak folded up on the shelf."

"I hate to say it," Professor Moto started, "but everything points to Snively being involved with what happened to Amy. And even, by some stroke of strange luck, he wasn't involved, he has a whole cabinet of illegal potion ingredients that can land him in jail. Either way, I'm afraid his career here at Hexley is over."

"Agreed," Lovegood acknowledged.

"Where is Snively now?" Moto asked.

"Teaching his afternoon Potions class," Lovegood answered.

"Under the circumstances, Gayle, we are legally obligated to arrest Snively for having illegal potion ingredients," Moto pointed out.

"Jade, wait in my office," Lovegood directed before turning back to the staff who was present. "We're going to Snively's classroom. Wands out!"

In a few minutes, Lovegood and the staff members arrived at Snively's classroom, and walked inside.

"If I may have your attention," Lovegood announced to the students. "This class is dismissed early today - official Hexley business. Please return to your houses until next period."

As soon as the students left the classroom, Silvia walked up to Snively, and slapped him hard across the face.

"How could you?!" Silvia spat at Snively. "You put Rebellion Mist in Amy O'Toole's chicken noodle soup, didn't you?!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Snively responded, feigning ignorance.

"Then how do you explain the hidden cabinet in your office containing all kinds of illegal potion ingredients, including a vial of Rebellion Mist?" Moto asked Snively.

"You're under arrest for having such ingredients," Lovegood announced to Snively.

"I think not!" Snively exclaimed as he produced his wand, and started firing on Lovegood, Moto, Silvia, and the other staff members.

Wand fire then took place between Snively, and those challenging him. In a few moments, Snively waved his wand above his head, and disappeared into thin air.

"Damned coward!" Silvia shouted at where Snively had been standing.

"I'll alert the magical authorities about all of this," Lovegood said as she left for her office.

"Silvia," Moto gently said as he put his hand on Silvia's shoulder. "Under the circumstances, it would be best if you didn't go home. What if Snively showed up unexpected? You are welcome to stay at the house I have in Dunwitty. We're going to be married, anyway. Call this a moving in period."

"You're right, of course," Silvia agreed. "I just can't believe it's come to this where Snively is concerned."

"To be betrayed by a family member is the hardest betrayal of all," Moto started. "We'll get through this ... together."

Moto then gently walked Silvia out of the classroom.

 **Breaking the news**

In a little while, in Professor Misha Vilyenkov's World Literature class at Royal Prep, Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Timothy were paying attention when Miss Flora floated into the classroom.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Misha," Flora apologized, "but I need to see Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Timothy."

"Of course, Miss Flora," Professor Vilyenkov agreed.

"Are we in some kind of trouble?" Sofia asked Flora, worried.

"Not at all," Flora reassured Sofia. "However, I do have disturbing news."

Flora took Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Timothy to the Headmistresses Office where she explained what had happened in regard to Snively.

"Dorrie, Candice, and Timothy told me what happened at lunch," Sofia began. "But to think that a Hexley Hall professor was responsible is shocking. Although, Snively Sage, from what I could tell, was a bit off."

"A harsh judgment," King Roland said as he walked in with Amy, " but correct it would seem."

"Dad, I can explain," Sofia tried to defend herself.

"No need," Roland gently said. "You were standing up for yourself. I think we can let it go ... this time."

"King Roland is here to take the five of you home for the day," Flora announced to Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, and Amy.

"Marie, Calista, and Abby are waiting in the hall," Roland said. "I've brought the House Cosmarune carriage so there would be room for all of us. Amber and James will continue the school day, and will come home after classes."

After a bit of flying time, the flying carriage landed at Enchancia Castle. As everybody was stepping off of the carriage, Colonel Martinsen walked up.

"Enchancian Intelliegnce has been told about Snively Sage, King Roland" Martinsen reported. "And, I'm afraid I have some disturbing news."

"What is it?" Roland wanted to know.

"We've picked up a message on a crystal ball frequency used by the dark forces," Martinsen started. "The message wasn't even scrambled. It's as if those transmitting it wanted it to be public knowledge."

"What was the message, Colonel?" Roland asked.

"Snively Sage has joined ... the Order of the Wand," Martinsen announced.

Everybody gathered around Martinsen gasped in shock. At that same moment, Baileywick walked up.

"Lady Amy," Baileywick started, "you have a visitor in the castle sitting room - Professor Silvia Sage."

"I'll get there immediately," Amy acknowledged. "Thank you, Mister Baileywick."

In a few minutes, Amy walked into the castle sitting room to find Silvia waiting there.

"Professor Sage," Amy greeted. "What may I do for you?"

"Snively did an unforgivable act to you," Silvia gently said. "I am here to offer my apologies, and to give you compensation."

"You don't need to apologize - it's not like _you_ did anything to me," Amy reassured Silvia. "And compensation is not necessary."

"I feel just terrible about what Snively did to you," Silvia sadly said. "And I feel that compensation is necessary."

Silvia then handed Amy Snively's invisibility cloak.

"This is a rare and valuable object," Amy said, taken off guard. "I can't accept it."

"I'd rather have you have it than take the chance it will fall back into Snively's hands," Silvia pointed out. "He's just gone down a dark path, and this invisibility cloak would only serve to enhance the dark path he is on."

"Then, thank you," Amy acknowledged. "Have you heard?"

"That Snively has joined the Order of the Wand," Silvia responded. "Yes. I was informed when I arrived here at the castle. It's just like Snively to seek out others of his kind."

"I'm sorry that your brother has chosen such a path," Amy sadly said to Silvia.

"As am I," Silvia sadly agreed. "He's made his bed now, and he's going to have to lay in it."

 **That evening**

In a common area down the hall from the servants quarters in Enchancia Castle, Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice were sitting on a couch playing a game when Amy walked up.

"Hi, guys!" Amy smiled. "Care if I join you?"

"Please," Sofia smiled back.

Amy sat down in a chair, and unfolded the Invisibility Cloak she had been given by Silvia.

"Is that an invisibility cloak?" Candice asked in awe.

"Snively's," Amy answered. "Professor Silvia Sage gave it to me as compensation for what her brother did to me."

"Impressive," Dorrie said, pleased for Amy.

"This is a powerful magical artifact," Amy began. "As Protectors of the Ever Realm, we should all have access to it. I'll give it to the three of you for safekeeping."

"Thank you," Sofia said, grateful. "And I know where we can put it where it will be safe."

"The Secret Library?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Sofia acknowledged.

"Thank you for telling me, Timothy, and Sam about the library," Amy said, gratefully.

"We're all Protectors," Sofia pointed out. "Therefore, we should all know about the library."

"I hope you don't mind, but I occasionally travel there by wand to read some of the finished stories," Amy revealed.

"No problem," Sofia smiled. "I do the same thing."

"Well, I've best be off to bed," Amy announced. "It's been quite a busy day for me. Thank you for looking after the invisibility cloak."

"Good night, Amy," Sofia said. "And, thank you."

As Amy walked off, Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice got up.

"Shall we, ladies?" Sofia asked as she, Dorrie, and Candice brought out their wands.

The three waved their wands over their heads, and soon found themselves on the bottom level of the Secret Library.

"There's a cloak peg over here," Sofia noted as she took the cloak over to a wall. "We can hang it here."

"Sounds good," Dorrie acknowledged.

At that moment, a purple and red book flew down from one of the shelves, gently landed on the floor, and transformed into an older man.

"It is I, Alacazar!" the man gleefully announced.

"Nice to see you again," Sofia smiled at Alacazar.

"And it is nice to see you again, Sofia," Alacazar smiled back. "I just wanted to assure you and your two friends here that as long as I'm in the Secret Library, this invisibility cloak will be protected from those who would misuse it."

"I'll keep an eye on it as well," the ghost of Queen Melinda announced as she appeared out of thin air.

"Well then, I guess the cloak is under very good protection," Sofia happily acknowledged.

Alacazar and Melinda smiled at Sofia's praise.

"We should be getting to bed," Candice suggested to Sofia and Dorrie. "We have school tomorrow."

"Quite right," Sofia agreed, before turning back to Alacazar and Melinda. "Thank you both for your help."

"You are quite welcome," Alacazar happily acknowledged.

"Anytime," Melinda happily agreed.

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice waved their wands over their heads, and transported themselves back to the castle.

"Three fine young women," Melinda said of Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice.

"Yes, they are," Alacazar admitted with a smile.

 **Meanwhile, in Cinnibar**

At Scarlett's palace, word had been received about Snively Sage's activities that day, and him joining the Order of the Wand.

Faith looked out over the balcony of her room in Scarlett's palace as she shook her head and started singing to herself. She thought of both the Order of the Wand, and Prisma, running loose and that she had yet to capture any of them.

 _ **"Every night I say a prayer in the hopes that there's a heaven,"**_ Faith sang. _**"But every day I'm more confused as the saints turn into sinners. All the heroes and legends I knew as a child have fallen to idols of clay. And I feel this empty place inside, so afraid that I've lost my faith."**_

" _ **Show me the way! Show me the way! Take me tonight to the river and wash my illusions away. Please show me the way!"**_

In Scarlett's room, Scarlett looked over a picture album she had of all the friends she had made over the long years as she chuckled to herself. Scarlett then started singing the same song to herself, not knowing that her adoptive daughter was doing the same.

 _ **"And as I slowly drift to sleep, for a moment dreams are sacred,"**_ Scarlett sang. _**"I close my eyes and know there's peace in a world so filled with hatred. Then I wake up each morning and turn on the news and find we've so far to go. And I keep on hoping for a sign, so afraid that I just won't know."**_

" _ **Show me the way! Show me the way! Take me tonight to the mountain and take my confusion away. Show me the way!"**_

(Faith) _ **"And if I see your light, should I believe? Tell me how will I know?"**_

(Both) _**"Show me the way! Show me the way! Take me tonight to the river and wash my illusions away. Show me the way! Show me the way! Give me the strength and the courage to believe that I'll get there someday. And please show me the way!"**_

(Scarlett) _**"Every night I say a prayer in the hopes that there's a heaven ..."**_

Meanwhile, in a wooded area on the border of Cinnibar, Prisma, Twitch, and the Locket of Vor looked into Cinnibar.

"One of the Wicked Nine is here in Cinnibar," the locket announced. "I sense it, but it is not close enough for me to determine which one it is. I can, however, guide you in its general direction."

"Then there's no time like the present," Prisma announced as she, Twitch, and the Locket of Vor made their way into Cinnibar.

(End of Chapter 46).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", Dorrie and Candice turn this segment over to _Niagara14301_ who has news about the future of this story.

Hello, everybody. _Niagara14301_ here. I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you about the future of "Dorrie: Book Two". This story will end with Chapter 50. I can hear the gasps now, but please don't worry. The story seen in "Dorrie: Book Two" will continue in a new story to be called "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia", which will focus on Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and company. "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will begin at the same time in which my story "The Newest Princess" is set.

Meanwhile, here is what you can expect as "Dorrie: Book Two" wraps up: Sofia celebrates her 14th birthday, and again it is a shared birthday when Sofia discovers that Marie has the same birthday. On Sofia's birthday, Isabel gives Sofia a male Mexican Spotted Owl which will become a new animal companion for Sofia.

Also, as "Dorrie: Book Two" wraps up, Scarlett battles with Prisma over one of the Wicked Nine that is in Cinnibar. Then, as the illness from my story "The Newest Princess" approaches Cinnibar and Enchancia, Scarlett and company gather to plan a strategy.

 **Author's notes**

Abby (Murphy), Adair (Starwell), and (Princess) Aileen are original characters I created for my "Sofia the First" stories.

Alacazar is originally from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

Amy is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric". Since Amy would be the oldest of the group, I decided to make her Head Girl for Pepperton House.

" _And what do we have here?" Snively glared at Sofia. "Oh, yes - our commoner princess. Promoted beyond her measure"_ \- this line was inspired by the "Torchwood" episode "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang" where a Blowfish alien mocks Team Torchwood, then turns to Lanto and says "which leaves me with the office boy, promoted beyond his measure."

Baileywick, King Roland, Jade, Lucinda, Miss Flora, Ruby, Sofia, and Tilly are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Calista is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand", "Through the Looking Back Glass", and "Too Cute to Spook".

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Grimtrix is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Headmistress Lovegood (A.K.A. Miss Gayle Lovegood) is originally from my story "Dorrie", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Indigo and Lily are originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Cauldronation Day" and "Too Cute to Spook".

Invisibility cloak is from "Harry Potter".

Jade's magically enhanced glasses were somewhat inspired by Luna Lovegood's glasses seen in "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Jade's glasses, however, look like they do in later episodes of "Sofia the First".

Lydia is from _GradGirl2010_ _'s_ stories "My Sister's Keeper" and "My Sister's Teacher", and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_. See my story "Sisters" for more about Lydia being the royal sorceress of Lacorinth.

Marie Gray Perkins, Professor Silvia Sage, Professor Snively Sage, Professor Yuki Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Milledtion was originally listed by the "Sofia the First" area of the Disney Wiki as the last name of the Enchancian royal family, and I've gone with that as Sofia's last name as a princess. Readers of my "Sofia the First" stories will recall that Sofia's full name as a princess is Sofia Amanda Balthazar Milledtion.

Princess Nami: Amy's former self in a distant past life on the Mystic Isles. See Chapter 36 of "Dorrie: Book Two" for more information on this.

Prisma is originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Mystic Isles", and the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye" and "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender".

Professor Misha Vilyenkov is inspired by Misha's back story from "Paulie".

Queen Melinda is an original character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Schmuck: a stupid, foolish or annoying person. A word of Yiddish origin, now used as an insult across cultures.

Sir Dax is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Ghostly Gala" and "Too Cute to Spook".

The Hexley Hall sorting hat is based on the Hogwarts sorting hat seen in "Harry Potter".

The Locket of Vor, the Wicked Nine, and Twitch are originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye" and "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender".

The Order of the Wand is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Day of the Sorcerers".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene with Amy being affected during lunch with Rebellion Mist was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also provided the two rewritten songs in that scene).

The scene with Faith and Scarlett singing was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also suggested the song used).

The scene with Timothy falling asleep in Snively Sage's Potions class was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , which I then expanded on.

" _We'll make a witch out of Sofia, yet," Indigo happily said_ \- a reference to events seen near the end of the "Sofia the First" episode "Cauldronation Day".

 **Disclaimer**

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Lydia is the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010._

Marie Gray Perkins, Professor Silvia Sage, Professor Snively Sage, Professor Yuki Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Paulie" and everything associated with it © Mutual Film Company, and DreamWorks Pictures.

Queen Melinda and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Sailor Moon" and everything associated with it © Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Random House Australia, Kodansha Comics USA, Turnaround Publisher Services, Toei Animation, TV Asahi, Madman Entertainment, and Viz Media.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell, Candice Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Dorrie Cooper, Gayle Lovegood, Pepperton House, Princess Aileen, and the Kingdom of Lacorinth.


	47. The Game is Afoot

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: this chapter starts at the point where Chapter 46 ended. Songs in this chapter: "Stars" from "Les Miserables", and "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" (various artists).

 **Chapter 47: The Game is Afoot**

 **Night of March 25, 1867**

In a wooded area on the border of Cinnibar, Prisma, Twitch, and the Locket of Vor looked into Cinnibar.

"One of the Wicked Nine is here in Cinnibar," the locket announced. "I sense it, but it is not close enough for me to determine which one it is. I can, however, guide you in its general direction."

"Then there's no time like the present," Prisma announced as she, Twitch, and the Locket of Vor made their way into Cinnibar.

After a few minutes of walking, a male Cinnibar guard approached Prisma.

"Halt!" the guard ordered. "Identify yourself!"

"I am ... a midwife returning home from her duties," Prisma lied.

"A midwife?" the guard questioned. "Then where is your medical bag?"

"I ... left it behind," Prisma answered, trying to fake an excuse.

"A likely story," the guard scoffed at Prisma. "Identify yourself immediately, or be taken into custody!"

"I'm sure we can work something out," Prisma smiled as she brought out a small sack of coins, and dangled it in front of the guard's face. "I'm sure a guard doesn't make all that much in the way of pay. Some extra money could help out a lot."

"I'm not sure," the guard responded, hesitant.

"I'm just a woman," Prisma pointed out. "What harm could I cause? And, you get some money for your trouble."

"Very well," the guard said as he grabbed the small sack of coins. "I'll turn my back for a few minutes. When I turn back around, be out of my sight!"

"Of course, sir," Prisma agreed as the guard turned around, and Prisma quickly walked into Cinnibar.

In a few minutes, Prisma had disappeared from the guard's view. At that point, Prisma took out the Locket of Vor as Twitch, who had transformed into a bird, flew down and landed on Prisma's shoulder.

"Now what are we gonna do for money?" Twitch asked Prisma, nervous.

"Not to worry, Twitch," Prisma said in a reassuring way. "What I gave the guard was only a small portion of our money."

"That's a relief!" Twitch said, relieved.

"Let's find ourselves an inn for the night," Prisma suggested. "Then we can start our search in the morning."

 **Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle**

Before going to bed, Sofia walked up to Marie's door, and knocked on it. In a few moments, Marie answered the door.

"Princess Sofia," Marie greeted as she curtsied. "What may I do for you?"

"Well, for starters, you don't have to curtsy to me," Sofia smiled. "And, it's just Sofia to you."

"Sorry, Princess ... I mean, Sofia," Marie started. "I'm still getting use to living here at the castle."

"I understand," Sofia acknowledged. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Marie invited as Sofia walked into Marie's room.

"I understand we have something in common," Sofia announced to Marie.

"What would that be, Sofia?" Marie asked, curious.

"We both have the same birthday - April 8th," Sofia cheerfully revealed. "Since we have the same birthday, I'd like to have a shared birthday party for you and me."

"I wouldn't want to horn in on your day," Marie admitted.

"I'd love to do this," Sofia smiled. "Last year, we didn't know when Timothy's birthday was, so I shared my birthday with him. It was a fun time. Now, Timothy knows when his real birthday is, so he and I won't be sharing a birthday this year. However, since you and I now have the same birthday, I'd love to share it with you. Please say yes."

"Then I accept your kind offer, Sofia," Maria accepted.

"Excellent!" Sofia exclaimed in glee. "I'll get the ball rolling, and then we can meet to plan out what kind of cakes we'd like to have, and what kind of games we'd like to play."

"Sofia ... thank you," Marie said, grateful.

"You're very welcome," Sofia smiled as she hugged Marie. "We're gonna have a great time, you and I."

 **March 26, 1867**

It was a Tuesday morning in Cinnibar. Prisma, Twitch, and the Locket of Vor looked into Cinnibar City.

"One of the Wicked Nine is in the city," the locket announced.

"Which one is it?" Prisma wanted to know.

"Mor'du's Claw," the locket answered.

"Take me to it," Prisma commanded.

The Locket of Vor led Prisma and Twitch to a storage building on the outskirts of the city. As Prisma walked inside, all she saw was a metal box on a table. The metal box was emitting a buzzing sound.

"Well," Scarlett said as she stepped out of the shadows. "My trap actually worked."

"What trap?" Prisma asked, confused.

"This metal box," Scarlett answered. "A gift from my friend, The Doctor. It can be programmed to mimic practically anything ... such as Mor'du's Claw."

"You tricked me," Prisma commented. "It's not nice to fool a crystal master."

"You'll get over it," Scarlett mocked. "You're under arrest."

"You'll have to catch me first!" Prisma barked as she started running toward the city square, with Scarlett in hot pursuit.

In a few minutes, Prisma and Scarlett reached the city square. Prisma fired a bolt from her wand as Scarlett ducked and it destroyed a statue of Scarlett instead.

"One good thing to come out of this: I always hated that statue," Scarlett smirked at Prisma in a mocking tone.

"You mocking Queen!" Prisma said in disgust. "I'll fix you for that!"

Prisma used her wand to freeze Scarlett up to her head in a crystal structure.

"You're not as tough as I thought," Prisma observed. "I expected more from the famous Scarlett Warrior."

"Then you're going to love this," Scarlett said with a grin as a female voice rang out from behind her.

"Crucio!"

Prisma was blasted to the ground, convulsing in pain, as everyone looked to see Ariana in a royal dress with her hand smoking. Everybody gasped in surprise as Ariana walked over and punched the crystal with a single hand and freed Scarlett. Prisma looked confused as it all clicked in her mind.

"You're a sister? A twin?" Prisma asked as Scarlett and Ariana nodded, and Ariana smiled.

"I'm Ariana ... or, officially, Princess Rose Katarina Felchenerow ... at your service."

"You were the queen the whole time?" Simon, the Royal Constable of Cinnibar, asked Rose, confused, as he walked up.

"Not exactly," Scarlett explained. "We were both Scarlett. And we were both the Scarlett Warrior. At least until now that our secret is out."

"Were you the one charged to the Mystic Isles or the one on the Ever Realm?" Prisma wanted to know from Scarlett.

"We took turns," Scarlett started. "The trick is where we would swap places with each other."

"Your colleagues knew?" Prisma questioned. "But I thought that you're too complex for that. It would be too simple, too easy."

"No," Rose stated as she lifted her arm up as she revealed an identical tattoo on her upper right arm and winced in a bit of pain at that. "Simple maybe, but not easy. There's nothing easy about two women sharing the same life."

"What about Hansel? And Skylar's father?" Faith asked as she walked up to Scarlett and Rose.

"We each loved one of them," Scarlett explained. "I loved Kaulder, she loved Hansel but we both knew that it would never work out. It was just dumb luck that Kaulder managed to give me Skylar."

Faith nodded her head in understanding.

"We each had half of a life, which was fine with us," Scarlett admitted as she kneeled down to Prisma's level and smirked. "See. Sacrifice, Prisma. That's the price of all of the greatest magic in the world. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"If you want to see magic, then let me show you something," Prisma said with a wicked grin as Twitch jumped into her arms. Prisma then quickly activated a small device on her wrist, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Son of a!" Scarlett cried out in disgust.

"What happened, Mom?" Faith asked Scarlett, confused.

"There's only one thing that could be," Scarlett said of the device Prisma used to escape. "A vortex manipulator. And there's only one person Prisma could have gotten it from - Missy!"

"Then Prisma and Missy are working together?" Faith asked.

"It would appear so," Scarlett admitted with a sigh.

 **A vow**

That night, at Scarlett's palace, Scarlett was walking back and forth on her balcony thinking about Prisma and her escape. As Scarlett walked back and fourth, thinking about Prisma and other fugitives, she started singing.

" _ **There, out in the darkness. The fugitives running. Fallen from God. Fallen from grace. God be my witness. I never shall yield. Till we come face to face. Till we come face to face."**_

" _ **They know their way in the dark. Mine is the way of the law. Those of who follow the path of the righteous. Shall have their reward. And if they fall as Lucifer fell. The flames, the sword."**_

Scarlett then looked up to the stars lighting up the night sky.

" _ **Stars, in your multitudes. Scarce to be counted. Filling the darkness with order and light. You are the sentinels. Silent and sure. Keeping watch in the night. Keeping watch in the night."**_

" _ **You know your place in the sky. You hold your course and your aim. And each in your season. Returns and returns. And is always the same. And if you fall as Lucifer fell, you fall in flames."**_

" _ **For so it must be, for so it is written. On the doorway to Paradise. That those who falter and those who fall. Must pay the price."**_

" _ **Lord, let me find them. That I may see them. Safe behind bars. I will never rest. Till then, this I swear. This is swear by the stars!"**_

At that moment, Faith walked into Scarlett's room, and gently placed her hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"I swear it as well," Faith promised as Scarlett gratefully smiled.

 **A price to be paid**

The next morning, Scarlett and Faith sat on their thrones in Scarlett's palace as the entire palace staff and the entirety of Crimson Force stood to attention. Scarlett sighed and shook her head as she addressed those present.

"I'm afraid that someone amongst you has betrayed this great kingdom by providing assistance to the criminal known as Prisma - by providing her safe entrance into the kingdom," Scarlett announced. "And in the process has caused me to expose the secret of my sister."

Faith then stood up from her throne with a sigh as she paced in front of the nervous crowd. "I would like to ask that individual to exit this kingdom in a dignified manner by removing his badge, handing it to us and leaving the Kingdom of Cinnibar for good."

Scarlett nodded from her throne. "That individual knows who he is. Do the honorable thing."

Everyone stood there for several seconds before someone in the front row reached for his badge and removed it. He then stepped up to the throne and handed the badge to Scarlett as she stared at him.

"Vincent," Scarlett addressed the guard as she sighed. "You're fired. Go home, pack up your things and get out of my kingdom."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Vincent complied as he took his leave with a bow.

"You're not arresting him?" Faith asked as Scarlett shook her head no.

"I'm feeling generous today," Scarlett said. "Besides, there are bigger fish to fry."

"Yes, Mom," Faith acknowledged.

 **April 8, 1867**

It was a Monday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. Sofia and Marie had just arrived home from school, and the two were looking forward to their shared birthday party.

"Sofia, Marie," Baileywick announced as he walked up. "Happy birthday to both of you. Everything is being set up in back of the castle."

"Thank you, Baileywick," Sofia smiled as she and Marie walked to the back of the castle.

As Sofia and Marie made their way out to the back of the castle, the two saw Dorrie, Candice, Ruby, Jade, and Vivian busy setting up the area for the birthday party.

"Happy birthday!" Dorrie, Candice, Ruby, Jade, and Vivian exclaimed in glee.

"Well, this is amazing!" Sofia said in awe as she looked at the decorations. "You've had to been working on this for the past few hours."

"We got permission to leave school early today," Dorrie said on behalf of herself, Candice, Ruby, Jade, and Vivian.

"We wanted to make sure everything was just perfect for this special day," Jade smiled.

"And, we had some help," Vivian added as Tizzy appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Happy birthday, Sofia," Tizzy smiled. "And, happy birthday, Marie."

"Thank you, Tizzy," Sofia said, pleased. "If it's all the same, however, I think I'll skip a birthday wish this year."

"Not to worry, Sofia," Tizzy smiled. "I think we both learned our lesson that birthday. However, I do have something I'd like to do for Marie."

"What?" Marie asked, curious.

"I have a gift for you, Marie," Tizzy announced. "A little something for your schooling at Hexley Hall."

Tizzy waved her wand at Marie, and in a few moments, a _SkyCruise 1090_ broom appeared in Marie's hands.

"Thank you," Marie smiled, pleased.

"That was nice of you, Tizzy," Candice said as she walked up.

"It was my pleasure," Tizzy happily acknowledged.

At that moment, Sofia's older biological sister, Lydia, snuck up behind Sofia, and covered Sofia's eyes.

"Surprise!" Lydia beamed.

"Lydia!" Sofia exclaimed in glee. "It's nice to have you here."

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything, little sis," Lydia smiled. "Nor yours, Marie."

"Thank you, Princess Lydia," Marie smiled.

At that moment, the birthday guests arrived at the back of the castle, as Sofia and Marie greeted them. At one point, Lucinda walked up to Sofia and Marie, wished each a happy birthday, and stepped aside to make way for other guests. At that point, Lydia snuck up behind Lucinda, and gently tapped Lucinda on the shoulder.

"Glad to see you're becoming a regular around here," Lydia smiled. "I'm glad Sofia has you as a friend."

"And I'm glad to have her as a friend," Lucinda smiled back.

Dorrie and Candice smiled at the touching scene. Lydia and Lucinda had not always been friends, but had patched up their differences over the past few years. Looking at them now, you would think they had been life long friends.

"Hey!" Lydia remarked, looking at the school uniform Lucinda was wearing. "You're going to Hexley, now?"

"Oh, yes!" Lucinda happily acknowledged.

"What house you in, girl?" Lydia wanted to know.

"Only the best house in Hexley," Lucinda beamed. "Pepperton!"

"Alright!" Lydia gleefully said as the two high fived each other.

"Okay? What did we miss?" Indigo asked as she, Lily, Dorrie, and Candice walked up.

"Who have we here?" Lydia asked, looking at Indigo and Lily.

"This is Indigo," Dorrie started, "and this is Lily."

"Our witch friends," Candice added.

"So, these are the famous Indigo and Lily I've heard about," Lydia commented.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Indigo asked, worried.

"A good thing!" Lydia smiled as she hugged Indigo and Lily. "Indigo. You've turned over a new leaf, like Lucinda has. I'm so very proud of you. And Lily, what a kind and caring young woman you are."

"You've obviously never seen her play Quidditch," Indigo joked of Lily.

"What can I say?" Lily joked back. "I tend to get ... high spirited."

Everybody chuckled at the comment. At that same moment, Timothy rolled out a chocolate birthday cake for Marie, and Sam rolled out a coconut birthday cake for Sofia.

"Ah!" King Roland exclaimed, pleased. "The birthday cakes have arrived!"

Everybody gathered around the cakes, looking at them in awe.

"Wow!" James exclaimed in glee, smacking his lips. "Chocolate cake! Brilliant!"

"James," Amber joked.

"Yes, ma'am," James joked back.

"Before we enjoy these cakes, I'd like to say happy birthday to Sofia, who is turning fourteen today. And, I'd like to say happy birthday to Marie, who is turning nine today. Let the party begin!" Roland announced.

Everybody had a good time enjoying cake and talking to each other. In a while, it was time to present Sofia and Marie with birthday gifts. Everybody lined up, and one by one, presented Sofia and Marie with birthday gifts. In a little bit, it was Isabel's turn.

"Sofia, Marie," Isabel greeted. "Happy birthday to you both. I'll start with Marie's gift. Since you are studying magic at Hexley Hall, Marie, Mateo and I decided that the perfect gift for you would be ... a tamborita."

"Wow!" Marie exclaimed, pleased. "Thank you, Princess Isabel."

"You're welcome, Marie," Isabel smiled before turning to Sofia. "As for your gift, Sofia, we've finally come up with something that is not only suitable as a birthday gift, but also allows us to properly thank you for helping to free our kingdom."

Isabel motioned a servant to come forward who was holding a covered cage. The servant then handed the covered cage to Sofia, who took off the covering from the cage. Sofia was then greeted with the view of a live owl.

"Oh, my!" Sofia exclaimed in awe.

Everybody clapped in approval.

"His name is Hector, and he's a Mexican Spotted Owl," Isabel explained.

"Wow, Sofia!" Lydia exclaimed, impressed. "Now we both have owls."

Hector pushed himself against the bars of the cage, and gently stroked Sofia's wrist with his beak.

"He likes you," Marie smiled.

Everybody smiled at the touching scene.

 **That night**

In Sofia's room, Sofia took Hector out of his cage, and allowed him to fly around Sofia's room. Hector then landed on a perch which Isabel had also supplied.

"Welcome, Hector," Sofia smiled. "There's something you should know. My amulet allows me to talk to animals."

"It does?" Hector asked, taken off guard.

"Oh, yes," Sofia happily responded. "We're going to become good friends, you and I."

"I look forward to that, Princess Sofia," Hector smiled.

"You can just call me Sofia," Sofia announced.

"Then Sofia it is," Hector acknowledged. "If you don't mind me asking, are there rocky areas near here? I just love hanging out on rocky areas."

"There are the Horrid Hills just over there," Sofia said as she pointed out her window. "My friend Wilbur the Wombeast lives there. I'll take you over there tomorrow after school and get you acquainted with the area, and Wilbur."

"I'd like that," Hector smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Hector," Sofia smiled back.

As Sofia and Hector got to know each other better, there was activity in Violet's office where she, Dorrie, Candice, and Commissioner Richardson from Voyager Command were gathered.

"The fact that Prisma now has a vortex manipulator is a troubling development," Richardson announced. "The one good thing is from what we can determine, her vortex manipulator only allows Prisma to travel in this time period. It doesn't appear that her vortex manipulator is capable of time travel, although, like other vortex manipulators, it could be modified to allow time travel."

"Apparently, Missy doesn't trust Prisma with that kind of power," Violet pointed out.

"Thank God that Missy is evil ... but not stupid," Richardson sighed in relief. "However, we can't have somebody like Prisma having a vortex manipulator, period. If it were modified by the right person, Prisma could do untold damage across time. We already have one time traveling criminal out there in the form of Drake. We don't need another."

"Quite right, sir," Violet agreed.

"I hear that Dorrie and Candice each have a sonic screwdriver?" Richardson asked.

"Yes, sir," Dorrie acknowledged.

"They were gifts from The Doctor," Candice added.

"I have a sonic screwdriver as well," Violet revealed. "Remember, my Doctor was the War Doctor."

"Sweet!" Candice smiled.

"We'd like the three of you to catch up with Prisma, and use your sonic screwdrivers to short out her vortex manipulator," Richardson requested as he handed a piece of paper to Violet. "These are the coordinates she was last at."

"We'll get right on that, sir," Violet acknowledged as Richardson pulled out his Omni, adjusted the dials, pressed a button on his Omni, and disappeared into thin air. Violet then turned to Dorrie and Candice. "Here are the coordinates," Violet announced as she showed the paper to Dorrie and Candice. "Set your Omnis."

"Hey!" Candice exclaimed. "These coordinates are in Isleworth. I'll be right back!"

Candice came back in a few minutes wearing a backpack. "I'm ready!"

"Then lets get going," Violet said as she, Dorrie, and Candice adjusted the dials on their Omnis, pressed a button on each Omni, and disappeared into thin air.

 **April 11, 1867**

It was a Thursday morning in the Kingdom of Isleworth. In a forest, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice appeared out of thin air.

"Prisma should be around here somewhere," Violet theorized.

The three then heard voices coming from a short distance away.

"We'll hide out here for a while," a woman's voice announced. "Ever since we took Grimhilde's Crown, people have been hunting us down."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice, hiding behind a large bush, saw that the woman was Prisma, who was with Twitch (as a weasel) and Wormwood.

"Dorrie," Violet whispered, "use your wand to stun than weasel. Candice, use your wand to stun Wormwood. And I'll deal with Prisma."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice took aim, and fired. Dorrie hit Twitch, knocking him out, as Candice hit Wormwood, knocking him out. Violet shot at Prisma, but Prisma managed to dodge the shot.

"Hold it right there!" Violet commanded.

"Who are you?!" Prisma wanted to know as she raised her hands.

"Judgment," Violet responded as Dorrie and Candice came forward.

"Oh!" Prisma said in disgust as she eyed Dorrie and Candice. "Princess Sofia's goody goody friends. And you must be their mommy."

"Dorrie, Candice - if you'll do the honors," Violet directed.

Dorrie and Candice brought out their sonic screwdrivers, aimed them at Prisma's wrist, and fired. The vortex manipulator around Prisma's wrist short circuited.

"Hey!" Prisma cried out as she quickly removed the smoking vortex manipulator from her wrist. "I was using that! Now you've broken it!"

"Oh, that's a shame!" Violet mocked.

"Now, hand over Grimhilde's Crown!" Dorrie demanded of Prisma.

"Oh, very well," Prisma relented as she reached into a backpack she was wearing.

Prisma acted like she was going to hand over the crown. Suddenly, Prisma turned the crown into the sunlight, and started firing in the direction of Violet, Dorrie, and Candice, as the three hid behind a large boulder.

"Did you think it was going to be that easy?" Prisma mocked. "I didn't get my hands on one of the Wicked Nine only to give it up."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice fired their wands at Prisma, and Prisma returned fire with the crown. At that same moment, Twitch and Wormwood came to.

"Twitch," Prisma ordered. "Change into something menacing, and go after those three troublemakers!"

Twitch changed into a lion, and started charging at Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. Dorrie changed into her werewolf form, jumped in front of Twitch, and punched him hard in the face. Then, before Twitch knew it, Dorrie picked him up, and threw him a few feet away as she roared in victory. Twitch just laid there, stunned. Dorrie then started humming a tune, and then started singing.

" _ **In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight,"**_ Dorrie mocked. _**"In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight."**_

"Well, lets give it up for an interesting song choice," Violet chuckled to Candice.

"Oh! I'll get you for that!" Prisma yelled as she used the crown to fire on Dorrie. Dorrie quickly jumped back behind the boulder, and changed back into her human self.

"What?" Dorrie joked. "Something I sang?"

Prisma and Wormwood raced over to where Twitch was laying. Prisma then raised her wand, and she, Wormwood, and Twitch disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn!" Candice exclaimed. "They escaped!"

"We'll get them another day," Violet consoled Candice. "At least we took out Prisma's vortex manipulator. That's the important thing."

"Oh, bravo!" a woman's voice came from behind Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "That was brilliant! I love the telly in the future, but did you see that? Lady Dorrie can change into a werewolf!".

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice looked to see Missy standing there. The three then pointed their wands at Missy.

"Well, if your going to be like that, I'm leaving," Missy said as she adjusted her own vortex manipulator. "But, before I go, just want to tell you I'm cutting ties with Prisma. She's just not going to work out - too unstable."

"And you're stable?" Violet questioned.

"Oh, you wound me, Vi," Missy said in mock disappointment. "Don't you have the tininess bit of fun crossing swords with me?"

Violet shook her head no.

"Well, your loss," Missy smiled with an evil grin as she activated her vortex manipulator, and disappeared.

"Well, this is over," Violet said, relieved. "Time to go home."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice suddenly heard a movement from a nearby group of bushes. The three brought out their wands, and pointed their wands at the bushes.

"Please don't hurt me," a male voice cried out from behind the bushes.

"Come out!" Violet ordered.

A well dressed male goblin carefully stepped into view.

"Wait!" Candice started, as she turned toward the goblin. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Morris, would it?"

"Why, yes," the goblin acknowledged as he bowed.

"We're friends of Sofia's," Candice smiled.

"You're friends of Princess Sofia?" Morris asked. "It is my great honor to meet you."

"And it is an honor to meet you," Candice happily said.

"Sorry to have scared you," Violet apologized to Morris.

"That's okay," Morris smiled. "I've never seen anyone change into a werewolf before."

"I didn't realize anybody else was around," Dorrie apologized.

"I have a gift for you, Morris," Candice announced. "Something for your collection."

"A gift for my collection?" Morris asked in glee. "I'm touched."

"My Mom, Dorrie, and I recently wrote a book," Candice revealed. "I thought you might like to have a copy."

Morris took the hard cover book from Candice, and read the cover: _The Art of Royal Service, by Violet, Dorrie, and Candice Cooper._

"Oh!" Morris exclaimed in glee. "I shall treasure this always. We should celebrate. My home is nearby. I'd love to give you some tea."

"We'd love that," Violet smiled. "Please, lead the way."

 **Back at April 8, 1867**

After having tea with Morris, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice used their Omnis to return to Enchancia Castle where it was the night of April 8th. It had been a pleasant tea which would be remembered always.

Meanwhile, at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Scarlett was thinking back to a meeting she had with the Protectors a few days earlier.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Well, Grimhilde's Crown has fallen into the hands of Prisma. And she has a new companion with her: Cedric's ex-companion, Wormwood," Scarlett reported._

 _"We're not out of it yet. We have two of the Wicked Nine," Vega stated. "Prisma only has one."_

 _"We can't let Prisma get another, let alone the rest of them," Chrysta pointed out. "But I can't believe you let her get away."_

 _"I'm only human," Scarlett sighed. "Not that you'd know what it's like."_

 _"Well you've got me there," Chrysta acknowledged._

 _"But luckily, I have recently discovered a new source of magic power that not even Prisma or the Locket of Vor knows about. Because I created it myself," Scarlett revealed_

 _"Oh?" Orion asked as Scarlett nodded._

 _"It took nearly my entire life to perfect, but I've recently done just that," Scarlett said as she summoned a chest to her hands. "After we discovered Baron Von Rocha's scheme to steal all the musical talent in the world, I grew very curious to the power of magical music. Or, as I call it, mugic."_

 _Scarlett then opened the chest to reveal a bunch of heptagonal runes to the group as she smiled. The runes were variously colored: gray, blue, red, brown, yellow, and black._

 _"A bunch of runes?" Chrysta asked as Scarlett nodded._

 _"Not just any runes," Scarlett pointed out. "When activated, the runes generate a song containing seven notes each. They can heal your injuries, damage your opponents, take away their powers, grant you new powers, or something else entirely. But there's one in question that we can use should Prisma ever come up again."_

 _Scarlett then reached into the chest and produced a red mugic with a smile. "I call this the Discord of Disarming. If it goes right, this should deactivate any of the Wicked Nine that she may possess in the future for long enough that we can take her in."_

 _The Protectors present all looked at her and her invention in awe as Vega walked up to Scarlett and laid a hand on her shoulder. "How do we know this even works?"_

 _"I'll show you."_

 _Scarlett then reached into the chest and pulled out a blue mugic rune and let it rise up into the sky of the headquarters as she struck a pose and a blue ghost like creature came forth from her body as she shouted out:_

 _"Hymn of the Elements. Fire Vega up!"_

 _Then, seven notes rang out through the headquarters as Vega was bathed with a mystical green light from the rune as she glanced around in awe as Scarlett smiled._

 _"Well, feel any different?" Scarlett asked._

 _"Not really," Vega admitted as she opened her hand and a flame suddenly appeared in it, much to her shock as she shook her hand and the fire went out as she smiled at Scarlett with shock._

 _"They work! I'm a genius!" Scarlett exclaimed with delight as she then settled down in her chair as she coughed a bit awkwardly. "I think I should leave Vega to practice her new powers for a bit."_

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"We may actually have a chance to stop Prisma," Scarlett said to herself as she looked at her reflection in a mirror.

At that same moment, far away from Cinnibar and Enchancia, in a cottage in a forest, the Order of the Wand was meeting.

"We've recently welcomed Snively Sage into our ranks," Grimtrix announced to the group. "And now, we welcome another into our ranks."

Grimtrix motioned somebody to step into the room. Everybody gasped in shock as a man walked into the room. The man was ... Cedric.

"How is this possible?" Greylock asked, stunned.

"You're suppose to be at Enchancia Castle," Baron Von Rocha pointed out to Cedric.

"A good clone of myself is at Enchancia Castle," Cedric announced, "leaving me free to come here and join the Order of the Wand. My clone is so convincing that it even fooled my raven, Wormwood, into leaving him in disgust."

"How do you intend to function without an animal helper?" Grimtrix asked Cedric.

"Oh, but I do have an animal helper," Cedric revealed with a smile as the snake appeared next to him in a puff of smoke.

Everybody gasped in amazement.

"Princess Sofia is being groomed to eventually replace me," Cedric announced in disgust. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"Then, welcome to the order, Cedric," Grimtrix smiled as everybody else in the room laughed in glee.

(End of Chapter 47).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we take a look at the sonic screwdrivers carried by Dorrie, Candice, and Violet.

The sonic screwdrivers carried by Dorrie and Candice were given to them as a gift by the Christopher Eccleston Doctor. Like the Eccleston Doctor's sonic screwdriver, Dorrie and Candice's sonic screwdrivers would be silver and black, with a blue crystal.

The sonic screwdriver carried by Violet was given to her as a gift from the War Doctor, who existed just before the Eccleston Doctor. Violet's sonic screwdriver, like the one carried by the War Doctor, would be similar to the Eccleston Doctor's sonic screwdriver, except it would have a red crystal instead of a blue crystal.

The functions of a sonic screwdriver are based on its power over sound waves, radiation, wavelengths, frequencies, signals, and electro-magnetism. It can hack, disable, activate, and otherwise control technology from almost every era, allowing it to remotely control almost any machinery, mechanisms and computers it is applied to, allowing it to open locks, detonate explosives, remotely activate electronics, override most systems, activate computers, and cause some energy weapons to burst into flames or sparks.

 **Author's notes**

" _A good clone of myself is at Enchancia Castle," Cedric announced, "leaving me free to come here and join the Order of the Wand. My clone is so convincing that it even fooled my raven, Wormwood, into leaving him in disgust"_ \- this makes reference to events connected to the "Sofia the First" episode "In Cedric We Trust".

Ariana/Rose is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

Baron Von Rocha is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Princess Prodigy" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Chrysta is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector", "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist", and "The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassalia".

 _Crucio_ , and Quidditch, are from "Harry Potter".

 _Dorrie and Candice smiled at the touching scene. Lydia and Lucinda had not always been friends, but had patched up their differences over the past few years. Looking at them now, you would think they had been life long friends_ \- this is a reference to Chapter 21 of _GradGirl2010's_ story "My Sister's Teacher".

Drake, Omni, and Voyager Command are from "Voyagers!".

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Greylock is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Baileywhoops" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Grimhilde's Crown is originally from "Snow White".

Grimtrix is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Hansel is from "Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters".

Having a guard let Prisma into Cinnibar was the idea of _Ben10Man_. Having that same guard pay the price later on was also the idea of _Ben10Man_ who provided the dialog for that later scene.

Having Dorrie change into a werewolf and go after Twitch as a lion was inspired by the second episode of the "Jekyll" TV mini-series.

Having Scarlett and Prisma battle was the idea of _Ben10Man_ who also provided a lot of the dialog for that scene (I expanded upon the idea by adding in "Doctor Who" elements).

Having Scarlett meet with the Protectors, and introducing Mugic, was the idea of _Ben10Man_ who also provided the dialog for that scene. I wrote the scene into this chapter as a flashback scene.

Having Scarlett sing was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (the idea was originally designed for Faith, but I thought it would have more impact if Scarlett sang instead).

Having Sofia and Marie share the same birthday, and have a shared birthday party, was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Indigo and Lily are originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Cauldronation Day" and "Too Cute to Spook".

Isabel, Mateo, and tamborita are originally from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

Kaulder is from "The Last Witch Hunter".

Lydia is from _GradGirl2010_ _'s_ stories "My Sister's Keeper" and "My Sister's Teacher", and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_.

Marie Gray Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Snively Sage, and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Midwife: a woman skilled in aiding in the delivery of babies.

Missy is the female version of The Master from the Peter Capaldi episodes of "Doctor Who".

Mor'du's Claw is from "Brave".

Mugic is from the "Chaotic" TV series, and the connected Danish trading card game.

" _Oh, bravo!" a woman's voice came from behind Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "That was brilliant! I love the telly in the future, but did you see that? Lady Dorrie can change into a werewolf!"_ \- this was inspired by Missy's performance in the "Doctor Who" episode "Death in Heaven" where she goes _"Oh, that was brilliant! Oh, I love the telly here, but did you see that?"_

Orion is originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Mystic Isles", and the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector", "The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassalia", and "In Cedric We Trust".

Prisma is originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Mystic Isles", and the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye", "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender", and "In Cedric We Trust".

Scarlett's baby daughter, Skylar, is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story, and for the "Descendants, 2015" story "The Magical Circle" (the fact that Scarlett's daughter, and Elena of Avalor's Jaguin, share the same name is simply an interesting quirk of fate).

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story.

" _Thank you, Tizzy," Sofia said, pleased. "If it's all the same, however, I think I'll skip a birthday wish this year"_ \- this is a reference to events in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Birthday Wish".

 _The Art of Royal Service_ would cover cleaning procedures in a royal house, as well as having a section covering servants and royal protocol. The book would also have have a section with household spells for those magically inclined.

The Doctor, the War Doctor, and sonic screwdrivers are from "Doctor Who". In regard to the original sonic screwdriver first used by the Patrick Troughton Doctor in 1968, it was an idea created by Victor Pemberton. Victor has rarely been given credit for the invention, so I'd like to take this opportunity to acknowledge Victor's role in creating the device which has become a staple of the "Doctor Who" universe.

The Kingdom of Isleworth, and Morris, are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Beauty is the Beast".

The Locket of Vor, the Wicked Nine, and Twitch are originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye", "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender", and "In Cedric We Trust".

The Order of the Wand is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Day of the Sorcerers".

The original working title of this chapter was "A Battle and a Birthday". As the chapter evolved, I changed the title to "The Game is Afoot".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The SkyCruise 1090 is a broom that is roughly equivalent to Harry Potter's Nimbus 2000.

The snake seen in this chapter is an earlier version of the snake seen in the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince".

Tizzy is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "In a Tizzy" and "The Birthday Wish".

Vega is originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Mystic Isles", and the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector", "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye", "The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassalia", and "In Cedric We Trust".

Vortex manipulator is from "Doctor Who", and one was used by Missy to occasionally teleport from one place to another.

" _You tricked me," Prisma commented. "It's not nice to fool a crystal master"_ \- _"It's not nice to fool a crystal master"_ was inspired by the Chiffon margarine commercials from the 1970s where Mother Nature, having been tricked into thinking that Chiffon is her butter, gets enraged and says _"It's not nice to fool Mother Nature!"_. A side note about Chiffon: the Chiffon brand and product line has changed hands several times, the first being in 1985 when Chiffon was sold to Kraft foods. The Kraft U.S. and Canada tablespreads division subsequently became part of Nabisco in 1995, who then sold the brand to Con-Agra Foods in 1998. Con-Agra discontinued domestic U.S. and Canadian distribution of Chiffon margarine in 2002. Chiffon margarine can still be purchased in the Caribbean region, however, where it is marketed by Seprod Limited under license from Kraft International.

" _We'll hide out here for a while," a woman's voice announced. "Ever since we took Grimhilde's Crown, people have been hunting us down"_ \- this is a reference to events in the "Sofia the First" episode "In Cedric We Trust".

Wilbur the Wombeast, and the Horrid Hills, are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Great Aunt-Venture".

" _Wow!" James exclaimed in glee, smacking his lips. "Chocolate cake! Brilliant!"_ \- this is a reference to events in the "Sofia the First" episode "Two Princesses and a Baby".

 **Disclaimer**

"Brave" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Chaotic" and everything associated with it © Chaotic of America, 4Kids Entertainment, Bardel Entertainment, and 4Licensing Corporation.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters" and everything associated with it © MTV Films, Gary Sanchez Productions, Siebzehnte Babelsberg Film, Paramount Pictures, and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Jekyll" and everything associated with it © BBC, Hartswood Films, Stagescreen Productions, and BBC America.

"Les Miserables" (the 2012 movie) and everything associated with it © Universal Pictures, Relativity Media, and Working Title Films/Cameron Mackintosh.

Lydia is the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010._

Marie Gray Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Snively Sage, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Snow White" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Last Witch Hunter" and everything associated with it © Summit Entertainment, Atmosphere Productions, One Race Films, Goldmann Pictures, and Lionsgate.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"The Little Prince" (2010 TV series) and everything associated with it © Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Saint-Exupery-d'Agay Estate, Gallimard, Reynal & Hitchcock, Method Animation, DQ Entertainment, Rai Fiction, LP Animation, La Fabrique d'images, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and ARD.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cooper, Commissioner Richardson, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cooper, Hector, the SkyCruise 1090, and _The Art of Royal Service_.


	48. Arrivals

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: we've now reached the point where we're rapidly approaching the same time as that seen in my story "The Newest Princess". Song in this chapter: a modified version of "The Other Side" from "The Greatest Showman".

 **Chapter 48: Arrivals**

 **April 16, 1867**

It was a Tuesday morning at Enchancia Castle ... and Timothy's 7th birthday. Everything should have been going normally, except that some people were mysteriously missing from the castle.

"Do we have a list of those missing?" Constable Miles asked a male guard.

"Yes, Constable," the guard responded. "The missing include King Roland, Queen Miranda, Prince James, Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, Mister Baileywick, Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice, Sir Wallace, Lady Gwen, Lady Amy, Timothy, Chef Andre, and Marie."

Unknown to Constable Miles, the missing had been transported to a dream world by a spell performed by Violet as a birthday gift for Timothy (author's note: see "A Birthday Wish For Timothy" by _MisuteriTenshi_ ).

"Keep searching the castle," Miles ordered. "They have to be around here somewhere."

"I'll see to it immediately, Constable," the guard acknowledged as he left.

"What's going on?" Abby Murphy asked as she walked up.

"The King, his family, Mister Baileywick, Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice, Sir Wallace, Lady Gwen, Lady Amy, Timothy, Chef Andre, and Marie have all gone missing," Miles reported. "You have magical powers. You'll need to stay home today, and be ready for anything."

"I understand, sir," Abby acknowledged.

Through a crystal ball, Grimtrix watched what was going on at Enchancia Castle.

"Well, well, well," Grimtrix said to himself with eager eyes. "Enchancia Castle is in crisis. This is the perfect time for the Order of the Wand to strike."

A few hours later, Grimtrix and the Order of the Wand looked upon Enchancia Castle from a distance.

"Ours for the taking," Grimtrix smiled. "All we have to do is to walk in."

"Where's Cedric?" Snively Sage wanted to know.

"He said he had important business to take care of," Grimtrix reported. "We'll proceed without him."

"So be it," Greylock acknowledged.

Grimtrix, Snively, Greylock, and the other members of the Order of the Wand magically transported themselves inside the castle. As they drew their wands, and prepared to take the castle, Abby walked out from behind a corner.

"Consider your plans to be stopped," Abby announced as she raised her wand.

"What?!" Grimtrix laughed. "By you? One person?"

"Who said I was alone?" Abby smiled as she whistled.

Before Grimtrix, Snively, Greylock, and the rest of the Order of the Wand knew what was happening, a large group of witches and warlocks appeared in a puff of smoke, and surrounded the Order of the Wand.

"Allow me to introduce you to Queen Annora, Princess Fidelia, and the Order of Midnight," Abby boasted.

"Touche," Grimtrix said as he bowed, impressed. "You've prepared yourself for anything, haven't you?"

"One can't be too careful with the likes of you around," Abby smirked. "You are all under arrest."

"We'll see about that!" Grimtrix snapped as he and the Order of the Wand started firing on those surrounding them.

Those surrounding Grimtrix and company fired back. Soon, both groups moved into the nearby throne room where both groups chose opposite sides of the room, and fired at each other. The witches and warlocks of the Order of Midnight quickly gained the upper hand, and some of the lesser members of the Order of the Wand found themselves passed out on the floor as a result of wand fire from the opposing witches and warlocks.

"Retreat!" Grimtrix ordered as he and the unstunned members of the Order of the Wand disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Abby exclaimed in victory before turning to Queen Annora. "Thank you for your help, Your Majesty."

"You are very welcome, Miss Murphy," Queen Annora happily said. "We're always happy to be of service to Enchancia."

As the castle guards took the captured members of the Order of the Wand to the castle dungeon, Annora took Abby aside.

"We'll stay until King Roland, his family, and the other missing people are found," Annora informed Abby. "Meanwhile, it is nice to see you again. I see I made the right decision in making you a witch, and a member of the Order of Midnight, after our last encounter with the Order of the Wand."

"Thank you, Queen Annora," Abby smiled. "That was one Villagers Ball that will go down in history."

A few hours later, those who were missing reappeared. King Roland was informed of what had happened, and the captured members of the Order of the Wand were transferred to the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals.

 **April 18, 1867**

It was a Thursday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In a common area located near the servants quarters, Timothy and Marie were sitting on a couch doing some homework. Marie went to pick up a paper, and scratched herself by accident.

"Ouch!" Marie exclaimed. "I hate paper cuts!"

"Here, let me see," Timothy said, concerned, as he gently took hold of Marie's finger. A light glow came from Timothy's hand, and Marie's paper cut was instantly healed.

"Wow!" Marie said, impressed. "That feels much better. Thank you. It's a good thing that you got the power of healing while you and the others were transported to Smurf Village for your birthday."

"How did you know that?" Timothy asked, taken off guard. "You weren't there."

"Technically, I was," Marie smiled. "I got transported there as well, but I wasn't with all of you. I was there as if I were reading the story, from outside of the story as it were."

Meanwhile, at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Scarlett's royal steward, Colette, and Scarlett's royal sorceress, Hematite, were having supper together.

"I've always wondered how Scarlett decided to come up with her name: the Scarlet Warrior?" Hematite asked, curious.

"Really?" Colette responded as she smiled. "I've been Scarlett's right-hand woman for a long time now. She entrusts all of her deepest secrets to me. She didn't actually give that codename to herself, despite the fact that Scarlett is her actual name."

"She didn't?" Hematite wondered.

"No," Colette answered. "That name was the idea the public came up with because of the color of her uniform. She didn't give herself a codename for her warrior status. It was given to her and, due to her own ego, she decided to embrace it."

"Ah! I see," Hematite acknowledged.

 **May 6, 1867**

It was a Monday morning at Hexley Hall. An hour before classes were to start, some of the professors were meeting in Headmistress Lovegood's office.

"As you know, we need a temporary replacement for Snively's potions class until a suitable potions master can be found," Lovegood announced. "I'd continue doing it myself, but the annual gathering of school headmasters and headmistresses is coming up, and I'm required to attend."

"I'll do it, Gayle," Yuki said, yawning.

"Yuki, I think you need to rest, you've been working too hard," Fallon Griffin, a female professor at Hexley Hall, said, concerned.

"Relax, Fallon, I can do it," Yuki reassured while still yawning.

Silvia and Catherine then saw Yuki slump back in the chair he was sitting in, and could hear his slow and steady breathing.

"I knew he was overworked!" Silvia observed.

"I'll take poor Yuki to the teacher's lounge, he can get some shut eye in there," Catherine offered, whispering.

"Good," Lovegood said, relieved, as Catherine walked Yuki out of Lovegood's office.

"So, who are we going to get to be a temporary replacement?" Fallon asked Lovegood, curious.

"I have an idea for the morning classes," Lovegood started. "Amy O'Toole will be graduating soon, and she'll be teaching classes here afterward. Since she already attends one of the morning potions classes anyway, I was thinking she could teach the morning classes until the replacement for Snively arrives. And, this morning I'll be contacting somebody I know about filling in for the afternoon classes."

"Having Amy teach the morning classes is a wonderful idea," Silvia said, pleased. "Any word on when Snively's replacement will be arriving?".

"The beginning of next week," Lovegood answered. "You know him, actually, Silvia. He's Morgan Keen, yours and Snively's maternal cousin."

"Morgan?!" Silvia exclaimed in glee. "It's going to be so wonderful to see him again."

"I thought you'd be pleased," Lovegood smiled, before turning to everybody else in the room. "Thank you for meeting with me."

The professors gathered walked out of Lovegood's office as Lovegood sat down in her chair, and read that morning's edition of _Enchancia Today_. As she read the paper, a news item on the side of the page caught her attention.

 _Health News: Kingdom of Borrea._

 _The mysterious illness which has been sweeping across kingdom after kingdom has now shown up in the Kingdom of Borrea. The illness has made a number of people sick, and has also claimed eleven lives so far. Health officials in Borrea have put the kingdom on alert as a result, while a multi kingdom investigative team studies ways to fight the illness._

"My God!" Lovegood exclaimed to herself as she read the news item. "That illness is getting close to Enchancia. Borrea is only two kingdoms over, across the Strangeway Channel. I'll have to meet with the school nurse and see if our medical supplies are fully stocked."

Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle, King Roland was in his study with Baileywick.

"I take it you've heard about Borrea?" Baileywick asked Roland.

"I was just reading about it," Roland reported. "The illness seems to get stronger with each kingdom it touches."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Baileywick agreed.

"Clear my afternoon schedule," Roland requested. "Summon the Enchancian Minister of Health, and other health professionals. We'll need to plan some kind of strategy."

"I'll take care of it immediately, Your Majesty," Baileywick promised as he left to make the arrangements.

Elsewhere in Enchancia Castle, in Cedric's workshop, Cedric was working on a potion when a dark puff of smoke formed in front of him. Out of the smoke walked ... another Cedric.

"Who ... are you?" the Cedric who was working on the potion asked in shock.

"I'm the real Cedric," the Cedric who walked out of the smoke announced. "You are only a clone I created to be good, and throw everybody off track. I'm back now, and your services are no longer required."

"This can't be!" the clone of Cedric exclaimed in shock.

"Now to put you somewhere where you'll be out of my hair," Cedric said as he raised his wand, and pointed it at his clone. "Mirror Imprisona".

The clone of Cedric was sucked into a nearby floor length mirror. Cedric then put a blanket over the mirror.

"All too easy," Cedric chuckled. "Now to take my clone's place, and act all goody goody."

"What on earth is going on here?!" Cedric heard a male voice from behind him. Cedric turned around to see Wormwood perched on a table, looking at Cedric in shock.

"Oh, you're back," Cedric coldly said. "Get sick of Prisma already?"

"I came back to see if you had come to your senses," Wormwood answered. "And what do I find? Two of you! How is this possible? Oh my God! My brain hurts!"

"He was a good clone I created to throw everybody off track," Cedric explained, pointing at the mirror. "Now that I've lured everybody into a false sense of security, I can bide my time, and strike at a time of my choosing."

"You evil sorcerer! Now that's the Cedric I know!" Wormwood exclaimed, impressed.

"Yes, Wormy!" Cedric said in triumph. "Meanwhile, keep a low profile for the time being. When the time is right, we'll reintroduce you into the castle. I'll say you've come to your senses, and I'm giving you a second chance ... on the condition you don't do anything else bad. The idiots will buy that easily enough."

"Sounds like a wonderfully evil plan," Wormwood laughed.

"Yes ... high five for me!" Cedric chuckled.

As Cedric and Wormwood talked, the snake watched from a dark area of Cedric's workshop.

" _The potion I slipped Cedric is working perfectly,"_ the snake thought to himself in glee. _"He wasn't going to be truly evil on his own, so a little shove in the right direction using a potion was the only thing left to me."_

In a few minutes, Cedric left his workshop as Wormwood flew out the window.

"Ah! Some alone time!" the snake said to himself, pleased. "Time to take a look through Cedric's spell books."

The snake slithered over to Cedric's bookshelf, magically made a book fly off the shelf, and then magically started flipping through the pages until he came across something of interest.

"How to conjure Gloomies!" the snake said to himself, impressed. "These sound like they would make the perfect little minions!"

 **Lunch**

At Hexley Hall, it was time for lunch. In a wooded area near the school, Indigo had laid out a blanket and was enjoying a quiet lunch by herself since Lily had opted to spend lunch going over some plays with her Kennicot Quidditch team.

As Indigo ate, Faith walked up to her. Faith had been pondering adding a new member to Crimson Force, and Indigo seemed to be the perfect candidate.

"Hello," Faith smiled. "Would you mind if I talked to you?"

"Truth be told, I could use the company," Indigo smiled back. "Princess Faith, isn't it?"

"Yes," Faith responded as she sat down. "I was wondering if I could propose something to you?"

"Well, you have my attention," Indigo said, intrigued.

Faith told Indigo about Crimson Force, and what it did. As Indigo thought it over, Faith started to sing.

" _ **Right here, right now. I put the offer out. I don't wanna chase you down. I know you see it."**_

" _ **You run with me. And I can cut you free. Out of the drudgery. And walls you keep in."**_

" _ **So trade your typical for something colorful. And if it's crazy, live a little crazy."**_

" _ **You can play it sensible. A queen of conventional. Or you can risk it all and see."**_

" _ **Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play? Cause I got what you need. So come with me and take the ride. It'll take you to the other side. 'Cause you can do like you do. Or you can do like me. Stay in the cage or you'll finally take the key. Oh damn! Suddenly you're free to fly. It'll take you to the other side."**_

Indigo then started singing back to Faith with a smile.

" _ **Okay, my friend. You wanna cut me in. Well, I hate to tell you but it just won't happen. So thanks, but no. I think I'm good to go. 'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in. Now I admire you and that whole thing you do. You're on to something, really it's something. But I live among the swells. And we don't clean up bloody spills. I'll have to leave that up to you."**_

" _ **Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play. Cause I got what I need and I don't wanna take the ride. I don't need to see the other side. So go and do like you do. I'm good to do like me. Ain't in a cage so I don't need to take the key. Oh damn! Don't you see I'm doing fine? I don't need to see the other side."**_

Faith and Indigo then started singing back and forth to each other.

(Faith) _**"Is this really how you like to spend your days? Broomsticks, enchantments, parties and plays?"**_

(Indigo) _ **"If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town. Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns."**_

(Faith) _**"But you would finally live a little. Finally laugh a little. Just let me give you the freedom to dream a little. Wake you up and cure your aching. Take your walls and start 'em breaking. Now that's a deal that seems worth taking. But I guess I'll leave that up to you."**_

Indigo started to seem intrigued by Faith's offer as Indigo smiled at Faith and got up, facing Faith.

(Indigo) _**"Well, it's intriguing but to go would cost me greatly. So what percentage of the funds would I be taking?"**_

(Faith) _**"Well, fair enough you'd want a piece of all the action. I'd give you seven we could shake and make it happen."**_

(Indigo) _**"I wasn't born this morning. Eighteen would be just fine."**_

(Faith) _**"Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?"**_

(Indigo) _**"Fifteen."**_ (Faith) _**"I'd do eight."**_ (Indigo) _**"Twelve."**_ (Faith) _**"Maybe nine."**_ (Indigo) _**"Ten."**_

Faith then thought about this and the two then shook hands and smiled. Faith then flipped a Crimson Force badge to Indigo as Indigo took it.

"Faith," Indigo said with a smile, "looks like you've got yourself a brand new member."

"What I've got," sighed Faith, "is an overcompensated apprentice."

(Both) _**"Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play? 'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride. To the other side. So if you do like I do. So if you do like me. Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key. Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly. We're going to the other side. So if you do like I do (to the other side). So if you do like me (we're going to the other side). 'Cause if we do we're going to the other side. We're going to the other side."**_

Indigo smiled at Faith as she bowed to Faith.

"I won't let you down," Indigo promised as Faith smiled and crossed her arms.

"I'm counting on it," Faith acknowledged as she suddenly vanished into red smoke as Indigo brushed her arm with a smirk.

"I may be a good witch now, but that doesn't mean that I can't be a little sneaky once in a while," Indigo said to herself as she shook her head. "Ten percent of the funds. Do I know how to play them or what?"

Unknown to Indigo, Scarlett was watching from a distance.

" _I think Crimson Force has just gotten a whole lot livelier,"_ Scarlett thought to herself with a smile.

 **Afternoon potions class**

Lunch had finished up at Hexley Hall, and the first potions class of the afternoon was ready to start. Among the students were Lucinda, Indigo, and Lily. Headmistress Lovegood then stepped into the classroom.

"Students," Lovegood announced, "due to commitments I have, I won't be able to teach potions class as I've been doing. However, I've found you a temporary replacement until your new professor starts next week."

Lovegood motioned a woman to come into the classroom. Everybody gasped in awe as the woman was revealed to be ... Lucinda's mother.

"Mom?" Lucinda asked, pleased.

"Well, I do have a teaching certificate which I've re-certified on a regular basis," Lucinda's mother smiled. "When Headmistress Lovegood asked for my help, I just couldn't resist."

"We lucked out," Indigo happily whispered to Lucinda. "Your mother is so much fun!"

"And what do we have on the agenda today?" Lucinda's mother asked as she looked through a notebook. "Ah! A love spell counteracting potion. Always a useful thing to know if somebody uses a love spell against one's wishes. Lets get started, shall we?"

At that same moment, in Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Colette watched the scene in the classroom unfold through a crystal ball.

" _It's all going to change soon,"_ Colette sadly thought to herself. _"Good people are going to die, and there's nothing we can do about it."_

 **May 13, 1867**

It was the beginning of a new school week at Hexley Hall. In a morning potions class, Professor Morgan Keen was starting class.

"Good morning, students," Professor Keen greeted. "I am Morgan Keen. From this point forward, I will be your new potions teacher. I'd like to say right from the start that I will run this class very differently than Snively Sage did. For one thing, there will be no unnecessary taking of points from students. Yes, I will take points away, but only during times where somebody has really messed up."

Professor Keen then looked at Timothy who was starting to fall asleep.

"A case in point, I will not be taking points away from somebody like Timothy O'Toole here who is affected by past exposure to dream crystals," Professor Keen said in sympathy, before gently patting Timothy on the shoulder.

"Yes, Professor?" Timothy asked, stunned. "Sorry. I was falling asleep, wasn't I?"

"Yes, Mister O'Toole," Professor Keen acknowledged. "I suggest you revive yourself by drinking some of your Liquid Dawn potion."

"Yes, sir," Timothy responded as he started drinking some of his potion. "Thank you, sir."

"You're quite welcome," Professor Keen said to Timothy. "Keep your potion at hand, because you won't want to miss a thing in my class. We're about to get to the more interesting points of potion making."

As Professor Keen walked back to his desk, Amy mouthed to him "thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Miss O'Toole," Professor Keen mouthed back with a smile.

Dorrie and Candice, setting next to each other in class, smiled at the touching scene.

 **That afternoon**

After classes had ended for the day at Hexley Hall, there was a meet and greet in the main hall for Professor Keen. Dorrie, Candice, and Abby had volunteered to act as servers with the blessing of King Roland.

"Well, we've best be changing into our maid uniforms," Dorrie instructed as the she, Candice, and Abby waved their wands over their heads, and transformed their Hexley Hall school uniforms into the maid uniforms they wore at Enchancia Castle. "Lets show our professors what royal treatment is all about."

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby walked into the great hall. Each picked up a serving tray, each filled with sandwiches and desserts, and started walking among the professors gathered, serving them as needed.

"Well, I must say, the three of you are doing an excellent job," a woman's voice happily came from behind them.

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby looked behind them to see Violet standing there, wearing her maid uniform, and carrying a tray.

"Mom!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in glee, as Abby smiled.

"I couldn't resist seeing the three of you in action," Violet happily announced. "And I thought I'd lend a hand."

As Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby walked around with trays of sandwiches and desserts, Headmistress Lovegood walked up to Violet.

"Lady Violet," Lovegood started, pleased. "I'm really quite impressed with the sandwiches, the desserts, and the service. This has to be the fanciest event in Hexley Hall history."

"You are too kind, Headmistress," Violet blushed. "King Roland was more than happy to offer assistance with this meet and greet, even having our Chef Andre and the castle kitchen staff prepare the sandwiches and desserts. King Roland has a high opinion of Hexley Hall, and this is his way of showing it."

"Well, please express my thanks to King Roland," Lovegood smiled.

"I will, Headmistress," Violet promised.

As Dorrie, Candice, and Abby walked around with trays of sandwiches, a woman's voice came from behind them.

"Could we get some of those, please?" the woman's voice asked.

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby turned around to see Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather.

"Of course," Dorrie said, as she offered the Royal Prep headmistresses a selection.

"We have a close working relationship with Hexley Hall," Flora announced.

"And we wanted to meet Professor Keen," Fauna added. "We hear good things about him."

"He's over there, talking to those three other professors," Candice pointed out.

"And who is your friend?" Merryweather asked, looking at Abby.

"I'm Abby Murphy, ma'am," Abby answered.

"Is your mother the Enchancia Castle librarian?" Flora asked Abby.

"Yes, ma'am," Abby smiled.

"Then please thank her for letting us borrow _Barnet's Magical History_ ," Flora smiled back. "It was very useful."

"I will, ma'am," Abby promised.

In a little while, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby had joined back up with Violet when Professor Keen walked up.

"Ah!" Keen smiled at Dorrie, Candice, and Abby. "The three students who really impressed me today."

"How, sir, if I may ask?" Violet inquired, curious. "I'm Dorrie and Candice's mother."

"Well, you should know that your daughters, along with Miss Murphy here, each managed to successfully brew a perfect Draught of Peace in my classes today," Keen announced.

"Draught of Peace?" Violet wanted to know.

"The Draught of Peace provides personal comfort, calms anxiety and soothes agitation," Keen explained. "It is a very difficult potion to make as the ingredients have to be added in a very specific order, the mixture has to be stirred exactly the right number of times and the heat of the flames on which it is simmering has to be lowered to exactly the right level for the right number of minutes before the final ingredient is added."

"Well, I'll be," Violet said, impressed. "Nice going, Dorrie, Candice. And Abby, I'll be sure to let your parents know about this."

At that moment, Headmistress Lovegood walked up.

"If I may borrow Professor Keen, I have an announcement to make," Lovegood said as she led Keen to the center of the great hall. Lovegood then clapped her hands, and got everybody's attention. "I have some news to share with all of you. It has been decided to make Professor Keen the new head of Stryker House."

Everybody clapped in approval.

"Thank you, Headmistress Lovegood," Keen said in appreciation.

"You are quite welcome, Professor Keen," Lovegood smiled.

"Congratulations, Morgan," Silvia happily said as she hugged him.

"Yes, congratulations," Yuki smiled as he shook Morgan's hand.

At that same moment, at Enchancia Castle, Timothy was in his bathroom washing his legs and feet when they transformed into a fish tail and fins. Timothy gasped in shock.

As Marie passed by Timothy's bedroom, she heard Timothy gasping in shock, and raced in to see what was the matter.

"My God!" Timothy exclaimed, scared, as he showed Marie his fish tail and fins. "What's happening?!"

"Don't worry, Timothy," Marie reassured him. "Your merperson transformation is beginning."

"Whoa!" Timothy said in awe and shock.

"I've been able to become a mermaid at will since I was five," Marie revealed. "Turns out humergirls mature faster than humerboys in that respect."

"How do I change back?" Timothy wanted to know.

"Just concentrate, and think of your fish tail and fins transforming back to legs and feet," Marie gently instructed Timothy. "I'll turn my back to give you privacy."

Timothy concentrated, and soon his fish tail and fins transformed back to legs and feet. Timothy got out of the bathtub, and wrapped a towel around him.

"I'm back to normal, now," Timothy announced. "I wrapped a towel around me. You can turn around, now."

"Good," Marie acknowledged. "We'll need to tell your parents about this. I'll wait outside while you get dressed."

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Dunwitty, Indigo was walking when she spotted Cedric walking into the woods. Out of curiosity, Indigo followed from a distance, making sure not to draw attention to herself. At one point, she hid behind a tree as Wormwood flew down and landed on Cedric's shoulder.

"Ah! There you are, Wormy," Cedric smiled.

" _Curious,"_ Indigo thought to herself. _"I thought those two had the falling out of falling outs."_

Wormwood squawked as Cedric listened.

"Give it a few more days, Wormy," Cedric responded. "Then, I'll bring you back into the castle. As we discussed, I'll say you've turned over a new leaf, and I've decided to give you a second chance ... with conditions attached. That story should satisfy those at the castle. And then we can plan how we're going to take over the kingdom."

" _I've got to tell Faith,"_ Indigo thought to herself as she snuck away.

 **Early that evening**

At Enchancia Castle, inside the Secret Library, Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice were gathered. Sofia paced back and fourth, then banged her fist in anger against a bookshelf.

"He tried to play me! Play us!" Sofia said in anger. "Cedric hasn't changed one bit!"

"I'm sorry," Dorrie gently said as she put her hand on Sofia's shoulder.

"As am I," Candice sadly commented. "I suppose, however, we should be grateful we have advanced notice."

"Thank God for that," Sofia agreed. "Indigo told Faith, who in turn told us. We can be grateful that we have Crimson Force as a resource."

"What are your orders, Sofia?" Dorrie asked.

"Outwardly, we pretend like we don't know what is going on," Sofia instructed. "We'll give Cedric enough rope, and he'll hang himself. It's all a matter of time, now."

"Yes, Sofia," Candice acknowledged. "You going to be okay?"

"As okay as I can be under the circumstances," Sofia murmured. "I've best be getting to bed. Tomorrow is a school day. Good night, Dorrie. Good night, Candice."

"Good night, Sofia," Dorrie and Candice said as Sofia waved her wand above her head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You know that Cedric isn't the only thing we have to worry about," Candice remarked to Dorrie.

"I know," Dorrie sadly responded. "June is coming up soon. The illness will be showing up in Enchancia ... and good people are going to die. History can be so damned cruel sometimes."

"Agreed," Candice sadly acknowledged as she gently hugged Dorrie in a supportive way.

 **June 6, 1867**

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. School had ended for the current school year, and Amy, Timothy, and Marie had decided to go for a swim in the moat that surrounded the castle. Timothy and Marie had transformed into merpeople, and were having a good time splashing around in the water as Amy swam nearby. On the shore, Suzette, Gwen, and Wallace happily watched the scene.

"Timothy is quickly getting the hang of being a merperson," Wallace remarked with a smile.

"He is," Gwen happily agreed.

At that moment, Marie showed Timothy some pointers about how to better swim as a merperson.

" _That's my girl!"_ Suzette thought to herself with pride.

A few minutes later, Sam showed up on the shore.

"You're just in time, Sam," Gwen smiled. "You can change in the tent over there."

"I'll change into my swimsuit, and be right back," Sam happily said as she raced over to the tent.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard of the castle, Dorrie and Candice were sweeping the steps that led into the castle when a horse and buggy quickly pulled up. A man stepped out of the buggy. Dorrie and Candice recognized the man as Joseph Wynn, the Enchancian Minister of Health.

"Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," Joseph said as he raced up. "I need to see King Roland. It's an emergency!"

"He's in his study," Dorrie responded.

"We'll take you there," Candice added as she and Dorrie escorted Joseph to King Roland's study.

In a few minutes, Dorrie, Candice, and Joseph arrived at the door to Roland's study. Dorrie then knocked on the door.

"Enter," Roland invited.

Dorrie opened the door, and she, Candice, and Joseph walked in as Roland and Miranda were having a pleasant conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt the two of you," Dorrie apologized. "Minister Wynn needs to see you, King Roland."

"What is it, Joseph?" Roland asked, curious.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, Your Majesty," Joseph reported. "The illness has arrived at the Enchancian border. Two border communities have already reported some people being sick."

"Oh my God!" Roland said in alarm.

Miranda, who had been standing, gasped in shock. Dorrie raced over and helped Miranda to sit.

" _And so it begins,"_ Candice sadly thought to herself.

(End of Chapter 48).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we look at some magical tools used by Dorrie and Candice.

 **Bell:** the bell is used to call forth the Elemental spirits or the Ancient Watchers **.** The sound of a sacred bell also purifies all vibrations near it - a room, a person, an emotion, etc. Placed within a cupboard or hung on the door, the bell guards the home.

 **Boline:** the boline is traditionally a white-handled knife with a crescent shaped blade used for cutting and preparing herbs and plants, carving candles, etc.

 **Broom:** a major means of transportation for a witch or warlock. A witch or warlock mounts a broom, and rides it through the sky from one location to another. Dorrie has her own broom, and Candice has her own broom (each currently own a _SkyCruise 1090_ , which is roughly equivalent to Harry Potter's _Nimbus 2000_ ).

 **Cauldron:** it is normally a three-legged pot, made of iron and has the opening smaller than the body of the cauldron. Used to brew potions.

 **Crystal Ball:** a clear globe used to magically view events elsewhere. Can also be used to communicate with other crystal ball owners.

 **Incense Burner:** a small metal container used to burn incense. Each type of incense has specific energies depending on the herbs which were used to make it. Incense is chosen specifically for each magical holiday or ritual depending on it's magical properties.

 **Mortar and Pestle:** a mortar is a bowl-shaped vessel in which magical ingredients can be ground, and a pestle is a club-shaped hand tool for grinding and mixing magical ingredients in a mortar. Stirring the pestle in the mortar clockwise builds energy, and stirring the pestle in the mortar counter-clockwise disperses energy.

 **Tarot Cards:** the tarot is a deck of 78 picture cards that has been used for centuries to reveal hidden truths. Tarot cards are also used to see the future. Dorrie and Candice each own a Tarot deck.

 **Wand:** the main tool of a witch or warlock, and is used to direct magical energy in one direction. The magical energy directed by a wand can be used for defensive and/or offensive purposes, as well as for assisting wand users in daily tasks (cleaning, moving things, magically transporting oneself from one place to another, etc).

 **Author's notes**

" _Ah! A love spell counteracting potion. Always a useful thing to know if somebody uses a love spell against one's wishes. Lets get started, shall we?"_ \- this line was inspired by "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" when Romilda Vane, trying to spell Harry with love potion laced chocolates, unintentionally spelled Ron instead.

Catherine Day, Fallon Griffin, Hematite, Marie Perkins, Morgan Keen, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Silvia Sage, Snively Sage, Timothy O'Toole, and Yuki Moto are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

 _Enchancia Today_ : a daily newspaper distributed within Enchancia (first mentioned in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Amulet and the Anthem").

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

In regard to Queen Annora and her order of witches and warlocks, that order from this point forward will now be officially called the Order of Midnight.

" _It's all going to change soon," Colette sadly thought to herself. "Good people are going to die, and there's nothing we can do about it."_ \- this is a reference to events in my story "The Newest Princess".

" _Lady Violet," Lovegood started, pleased. "I'm really quite impressed with the sandwiches and desserts, and the service. This has to be the fanciest event in Hexley Hall history"_ \- Violet has the title of _Lady_ because, as the adopted mother of Dorrie and Candice, and because she has magical powers herself, she is considered to be part of the House of Cosmarune.

Quidditch, and the Draught of Peace, are from "Harry Potter".

The Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is an original location created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

The Kingdom of Borrea is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Secret Library".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene in Headmistress Lovegood's office was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ who also supplied a lot of the dialog for that scene. I added in the idea of Amy acting as a substitute teacher, and the newspaper article from _Enchancia Today_ , to fill out that scene.

The scene with Colette and Hematite having supper together was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Faith recruiting Indigo into Crimson Force was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied the modified version of the song used in that scene, as well as providing some of the dialog used in that scene).

The scene with Professor Keen and Timothy in potions class was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with Professor Keen becoming the new head of Stryker House was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with the Order of the Wand trying to take Enchancia Castle (with that scene being connected to "A Birthday Wish For Timothy") was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with Timothy transforming into a merperson was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with Wormwood stumbling across Cedric in his workshop was inspired by a review by _Luiz4200_.

The snake seen in this chapter is an earlier version of the snake seen in the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince". Meanwhile, Gloomies are also from the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince", and are the blackish spirit creatures used by the snake as his minions.

Touche: acknowledgment of a good point made at one's expense.

" _We'll stay until King Roland, his family, and the other missing people are found," Annora informed Abby. "Meanwhile, it is nice to see you again. I see I made the right decision in making you a witch, and a member of the Order of Midnight, after our last encounter with the Order of the Wand"_ \- Annora is referring to events that took place in Chapter 25 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

" _Wow!" Marie said, impressed. "That feels much better. Thank you. It's a good thing that you got the power of healing while you and the others were transported to Smurf Village for your birthday"_ \- this is a reference to events in _MisuteriTenshi's_ story "A Birthday Wish For Timothy".

 **Disclaimer**

Catherine Day, Fallon Griffin, Hematite, Marie Perkins, Morgan Keen, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Silvia Sage, Snively Sage, Timothy O'Toole, Yuki Moto, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Greatest Showman" and everything associated with it © Chernin Entertainment, Seed Productions, Laurence Mark Productions, TSG Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox.

"The Little Prince" (2010 TV series) and everything associated with it © Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Saint-Exupery-d'Agay Estate, Gallimard, Reynal & Hitchcock, Method Animation, DQ Entertainment, Rai Fiction, LP Animation, La Fabrique d'images, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and ARD.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"The Smurfs" and everything associated with it © Peyo, Hanna-Barbera Productions, SEPP International S.A., Lafig S.A., Warner Bros. Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Animation, and Columbia Pictures.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

I only own Abby Murphy, _Barnet's Magical History_ , Candice Cooper, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cooper, Headmistress Lovegood, Joseph Wynn, Kennicot House, _Mirror Imprisona_ , Princess Fidelia, Queen Annora, Stryker House, the Order of Midnight, and the _SkyCruise 1090_.


	49. Death Comes To Enchancia

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: we've now reached the same time as that seen in my story "The Newest Princess".

 **Chapter 49: Death Comes To Enchancia**

 _Enchancia Today_ news item (June 24, 1867):

 _The illness which entered Enchancia earlier this month continues to rampage across the kingdom. Many citizens of our kingdom have fallen ill because of it, and, sadly, there have been a number of deaths connected to the illness as well._

 _The illness seems to have increased in strength since entering Enchancia, and the Enchancian Department of Health has distributed pamphlets to the public outlining proper health procedures. Meanwhile, a multi kingdom medical research team is studying the illness in the hopes of eventually coming up with a cure._

 **June 27, 1867**

Inside Lucinda's house in the village, a fourteen-year-old Lucinda was busy tending to her parents who had been stricken with the illness.

"I've made some soup," Lucinda announced as she entered her parents bedroom. "Are you up to trying some?"

"That sounds good, sweetheart," Lucinda's mother said in a weak voice.

"What about you, Dad?" Lucinda asked her father.

"Take care of your mother first," Lucinda's father directed in a weak voice.

Lucinda gently helped her mother sit up, and helped her mother to drink the soup.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Lucinda's mother said gratefully. "That was delicious."

Lucinda gently helped her mother lay back, and then went over to her father's side of the bed. After gently helping her father sit up, she helped her father to drink the soup.

"Thank you, my precious one," Lucinda's father smiled. "I think the soup helped a little."

Lucinda smiled, grateful she could do something to help.

"Lucinda," her father started, "you look exhausted. You need to get some rest."

"I need to be with you and Mom," Lucinda pointed out.

"Lucinda," her mother said with a concerned look, "your father and I will get some rest. Please get some rest as well. You'll wear yourself out otherwise. Please, do it for us, sweetheart."

"Very well," Lucinda reluctantly agreed.

Lucinda gently helped her father lay back, and made sure that both her mother and father were comfortable.

"If you need anything, please call me," Lucinda requested as she started walking out of her parents bedroom.

"We will, my precious one," Lucinda's father smiled at Lucinda. "Go and get some rest."

Lucinda went to her bedroom, and fell asleep for a few hours. Lucinda then woke up, and went to her parents bedroom.

"Mom? Dad?" Lucinda asked. "Is there anything I can get you?"

There was no answer from the bed. Lucinda slowly walked over to the bed where her parents were laying. After checking her parents, Lucinda realized that her parents were dead, and started gently sobbing.

Lucinda got a white sheet, and covered her parents bodies with it. Lucinda then slowly walked out to the front porch, sat down on a bench, and sadly stared into space.

"Lucinda?" a woman's voice asked. "Are you all right?"

Lucinda looked up to see Mrs. Hanshaw. Tears started flowing down Lucinda's cheeks. "My parents ... are dead," Lucinda sobbed.

Mrs. Hanshaw raced up to Lucinda, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Lucinda," Mrs. Hanshaw said in sorrow as Lucinda cried as she had never cried before. After a while, Lucinda had cried herself out.

"Wait here," Mrs. Hanshaw gently directed. Mrs. Hanshaw then went into the house, and confirmed that Lucinda's parents were dead. Mrs. Hanshaw then went to Lucinda's room, and packed up some of Lucinda's clothes, before returning to the front porch.

"Come with me, sweetheart," Mrs. Hanshaw gently said to Lucinda. "You'll stay with Ruby and me until this is straightened out."

Mrs. Hanshaw walked Lucinda down the street. In a few minutes, Mrs. Hanshaw and Lucinda arrived at Mrs. Hanshaw's house, and went inside.

"Please sit on the couch, Lucinda," Mrs. Hanshaw gently said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mrs. Hanshaw then went upstairs, and noticed that Ruby was in her bedroom. Mrs. Hanshaw then knocked on Ruby's door.

"Come in," a fourteen-year-old Ruby invited. Ruby could immediately tell that something was wrong. "What's going on, Mom?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Mrs. Hanshaw quietly started. "Lucinda's parents are dead from the illness that's going around."

"Oh, no!" Ruby gasped.

"Lucinda will be staying with us for a while," Mrs. Hanshaw reported.

Later that afternoon at Enchancia Castle, Constable Miles had received the latest report of deaths from the mysterious illness sweeping across Enchancia. As he read the report, he saw the notice that Lucinda's parents had died, and that Lucinda was now alone in the world. Miles then took the report and found Baileywick.

"Mister Baileywick," Miles started. "I have the latest report of deaths from the illness that is sweeping across Enchancia. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Miss Lucinda's parents died today from the illness, and she has no other family. Mrs. Hanshaw has taken her in for the time being."

"I'll let King Roland know immediately," Baileywick acknowledged. "Miss Lucinda has been a good friend to Princess Sofia and the royal family."

Baileywick soon found King Roland and Queen Miranda talking in Roland's study.

"Yes, Baileywick?" Roland asked.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Baileywick reported. "Miss Lucinda's parents died today of the illness that's sweeping across Enchancia."

"Oh dear God, no!" Miranda exclaimed. "What's going to happen to her?"

"That's unclear right now, Queen Miranda," Baileywick answered. "She has no surviving relatives. Mrs. Hanshaw has taken her in for the time being until the situation is resolved."

"Thank you, Baileywick," Roland sadly acknowledged.

Baileywick then left Roland's study as Roland and Miranda talked.

"Lucinda is alone now," Roland sadly commented. "She's been a good friend to Sofia and to our family. I can't see her languishing in some orphanage. I really think we ..."

"... should adopt her," Miranda finished his sentence. "I couldn't agree with you more, Rollie."

"Then I'll make the arrangements," Roland announced. "Sofia will need to be told about Lucinda as soon as possible. Lucinda is one of Sofia's closest friends."

"I'll take care of it, Rollie," Miranda gently said.

 **Early that evening**

At Enchancia Castle, fourteen-year-old Sofia had gotten herself dressed, and had ordered a carriage to wait for her in the courtyard. As she walked to the carriage, Roland and Miranda walked up to her.

"Sofia?" Roland asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going into the village," Sofia announced. "I need to be with Lucinda."

"Out of the question, young lady!" Roland snapped, concerned. "The illness is still in full swing. You need to be here behind castle walls where you're safe."

"Damn this illness! And damn being safe!" Sofia exclaimed. "Lucinda needs me! I'm going! End of conversation!"

"Perhaps we should let her go, Rollie," Miranda suggested. "If we were going to get this illness, we would have gotten it by now, castle walls or no castle walls."

"You're right, of course, Miranda," Roland agreed before turning back to Sofia. "I'm sorry for trying to stop you. I was only looking out for your safety."

"I understand, Dad," Sofia smiled as she and Roland hugged.

"Begging your pardon, King Roland," Violet started as she walked up with Dorrie and Candice. "The three of us could go with Princess Sofia to the village if you like."

"The three of you wouldn't mind?" Roland wanted to know.

"It would be our honor," Violet smiled. "We'll look after Princess Sofia."

"Sofia?" Roland asked. "Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes," Sofia acknowledged.

Sofia, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice climbed aboard the carriage. In a few moments, the carriage and its horses left through the front gate on its way to the village.

"Thank you for coming along," Sofia gratefully said to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"You're welcome, milady," Violet acknowledged as Dorrie and Candice gently hugged Sofia.

"We'll all get through this ... together," Dorrie reassured Sofia.

In the village, word had spread about the death of Lucinda's parents. A large crowd had gathered outside of Lucinda's house, and quietly mourned. As the carriage approached the scene, Mrs. Hanshaw and Ruby gently walked Lucinda to where everybody was gathered.

(A piece of instrumental music here: "Dumbledore's Farewell" from "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince").

"Thank you all ... for coming," Lucinda managed to say, with tears in her eyes.

Lucinda, Mrs. Hanshaw, and Ruby walked forward. As they walked, they passed familiar faces - Jade and her parents, the Starwell family, Sam and her parents, Matilda and Miss Honey, Miss Elodie and Lisa, Valentina and her father, Cornelia Rose, Catherine Day, Fallon Griffin, Morgan Keen, Silvia Sage, Yuki Moto, Headmistress Lovegood, and Professor Pecullian.

Lucinda dropped to her knees in sadness as Sofia sadly walked over, followed by Indigo and Lily. Sofia, Indigo, and Lily gently hugged Lucinda as Lucinda sobbed. As Candice watched, a tear of sadness streamed down her cheek. Everybody silently cried in mourning. It was one of the saddest nights in the history of Dunwitty. It was as if the whole world was crying. As if the whole world had stopped. A gentle rain then started as the heavens cried, too.

Violet raised her wand in sadness, followed by Dorrie and Candice. Everybody else with wands also raised them in sadness. The tip of each wand glowed brightly, as each wand bearer shed tears of sorrow. Out of nowhere, Scarlett, Faith, Queen Annora, and Princess Fidelia walked up, and they too raised their wands in sadness. Everybody was united in grief.

Mayor Napier walked up with the village guard force, as each of them gave a salute in sad tribute. Everybody stood there silently in grief. Sadness was everywhere. Dunwitty had lost two very special people that everybody knew and respected. The pain was too much to bare. Time stopped as everybody stood in silent tribute. A soft glow from the wands then started lighting up the night sky. The glow became more and more intense. It was a beacon to light the way home.

Carol of the Arrow stepped forward, and shot an arrow in sad tribute as the Merry Band stood at attention. The Knights of Enchancia then stepped forward, raising their swords in tribute. Some students from the nearby Junior Knights Academy also stepped forward, raising their swords in tribute as well.

As the light from the wands lit up the night sky, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Baileywick, Amber, James, Gwen, Wallace, Timothy, Amy, Suzette, Marie, Abby, and Calista sadly watched from a castle wall.

" _I'm so sorry,"_ Amber thought to herself in grief. _"This is so unfair."_

Back in Dunwitty, Lucinda continued to sob as Sofia, Indigo, and Lily comforted her.

(End of music).

An hour later, at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Scarlett, Faith, Colette, and Carla sat around a table in grief over what had happened.

"I don't feel right," Carla sadly said. "I mean, if it weren't for her Royal Highness here, Hematite, Constance, Zahida and I would be rotting in Blackthorn and/or Azkaban right now. In some ways, that's where we deserve to be."

"Actually, I was the one who prevented your imprisonment, Carla," Faith stated with a sigh.

"I know, my Princess, but my point still stands. Why is it that people as wonderful as Lucinda's parents go out and people who used to be the worst scum of the planet are still living on?" Carla asked in grief.

"I can prevent almost any injustice in the world," Scarlett sadly started. "But I can't prevent what lies within the pages of the Book of Secrets."

Later, at Enchancia Castle, Sofia, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice had returned, and Miranda had summoned Violet to Miranda's study.

"You knew!" Miranda snapped at Violet. "You knew, didn't you!?"

"Yes, milady," Violet sadly admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Miranda sadly asked.

"I couldn't," Violet quietly responded. "It was a fixed event in time that couldn't be changed ... as much as I might want to. This is the hell that Voyagers like myself have to go through - knowing bad things are coming, and having to stand by and watch and not intervene."

"It seems a bit cold if you ask me," Miranda commented.

"What has to be," Violet sadly acknowledged. "Throughout history, there are fixed events that need to take place in order to maintain the time line, as painful as they might be. If it is of any comfort to you, and while I can't give you specifics, know that Lucinda, as a princess, will do important things."

"I understand," Miranda said as she gently placed her hand on Violet's shoulder. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm in grief over what has happened."

"I would have snapped at me as well, milady," Violet confirmed. "Know that I'm in grief, too. And it's not the first time I've felt grief. I've lost loved ones as well - a beloved sister, as well as a cousin."

"I have an idea," Miranda announced as she walked over to a cabinet containing some bottles of drink. "We can't change what has happened, but we can drink a toast in the memory of those who have been lost - to honor them."

"I'd like that, milady," Violet agreed as Miranda brought out a bottle of bourbon and two glasses, and poured some bourbon for each of them.

Miranda and Violet sat down, and enjoyed the bourbon as they remembered Lucinda's parents, Violet's sister, and Violet's cousin.

 **June 29, 1867**

Roland and Miranda arrived by royal carriage in front of Mrs. Hanshaw's house in the village. The two then climbed off of the carriage, and walked up to the front door, where Mrs. Hanshaw greeted them.

"How is Lucinda holding up, Helen?" Miranda asked.

"She's sadder than I've ever seen anybody in my life," Helen answered. "Her whole world is gone."

At that point, Lucinda slowly appeared behind Helen.

"Hello, Lucinda," Roland greeted. He could see the pain in Lucinda's eyes, and he walked over and gave her a gentle hug, trying his best to comfort her during this difficult time.

"Do you have your items packed, Lucinda?" Helen asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Lucinda replied.

Roland motioned to the coachman. "Please put Lucinda's suitcases on the carriage."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the coachman acknowledged.

"It was nice having you here, Lucinda," Helen remarked while giving Lucinda a hug. "Is that everything?"

"Just one last thing, ma'am," Lucinda replied as she walked over to her broom which was sitting on the front porch. Lucinda then outstretched her arm and commanded "broom attend" to the broom. The broom immediately flew into Lucinda's hand.

"Ready?" Roland asked Lucinda.

"Yes, sir," Lucinda answered.

Roland, Miranda, and Lucinda climbed into the royal carriage as Helen, Ruby and Jade looked on from the front porch. In the carriage, Lucinda sat next to Miranda as Miranda put her arm around Lucinda. Lucinda then leaned against Miranda a little bit. Miranda then gave Lucinda a tender kiss on the forehead. "Let's go home, sweetheart," Miranda said to Lucinda in a comforting way.

The royal carriage arrived at the castle where Sofia, Amber, James, and Baileywick were waiting. Roland and Miranda stepped off of the carriage, and then Roland helped Lucinda off of the carriage. At that point, Sofia approached Lucinda and the two hugged.

"How are you doing?" Sofia asked Lucinda in a concerned and caring tone of voice.

"I'm hanging in there ... I think," Lucinda answered in a sad tone of voice while trying to be brave at the same time.

"Baileywick," Roland gently commanded. "Make sure Lucinda's belongings are taken to her room."

"At once, King Roland," Baileywick responded as he looked at Lucinda, feeling so very sorry for Lucinda's recent loss.

"I'll be in my study," Roland announced. "I'm expecting Mrs. Tweedle with the adoption paperwork for me to sign."

As Sofia, Miranda, and Baileywick led Lucinda into the castle, and walked her to her room, Dorrie and Candice watched from the balcony near the castle ballroom.

"And so it starts," Dorrie started. "Lucinda becomes a princess of Enchancia."

"She looks so sad," Candice responded in sympathy. "Is that how you were when your ... our ... parents died?"

"Yes," Dorrie sadly remembered. "I felt like the whole world had caved in on me."

"I have an idea," Candice announced. "We can visit Lucinda in her room, and have some tea brought up. Perhaps it would help her to talk to you - somebody who has gone through the same thing."

"That's a good idea," Dorrie agreed. "We'll wait for a little bit, though. After King Roland signs the paperwork, he'll be visiting with Lucinda in her room where he'll give her the Amulet of Tlara as a welcome to the family gift."

"Understood," Candice acknowledged.

 **A gift ... and a revelation**

An hour later, after Sofia, Miranda, and Baileywick had introduced Lucinda to her room, Lucinda heard a knock on her door. Lucinda opened her door, and saw King Roland standing there.

"Lucinda?" Roland asked. "May I come in?"

"Yes, please."

Roland sat down on the bed next to Lucinda. "I want to give you something, Lucinda. I was looking through the royal jewel room, and I came across this," as he handed Lucinda a large, dark blue jewel box.

Lucinda opened the box to find an amulet that was almost like Sofia's. The only difference was that this amulet had a dark blue gem stone, where Sofia's had a pink gem stone.

"I ... can't accept this," Lucinda said, being taken off guard. "It's ... too expensive."

"Consider it a welcome to the family gift. I thought you deserved something special," Roland announced as he put the amulet around Lucinda's neck. "We thought this had disappeared ages ago, but a few years ago it suddenly showed up. According to legend, it was made at the same time as Sofia's amulet, by the same person. It could well have the same abilities as Sofia's amulet ..."

Lucinda froze for a split second. Sofia had confided to Lucinda a while ago about what Sofia's amulet could do. But Lucinda thought it was a secret only known to the two of them. _"Does King Roland know what Sofia's amulet can actually do?"_ Lucinda wondered.

Roland gently put his hand on Lucinda's hand. "It's okay," Roland said in a reassuring voice. "I know what Sofia's amulet can do. She confided in me about it a few months ago."

"And you didn't think she was ... crazy?" Lucinda carefully asked.

"Not at all, Lucinda," Roland gently replied. "I had heard legends about Sofia's amulet, and I was happy to find out that the legends were actually true. It would explain why my mother, then my sister, when they wore it, felt so at peace. The ability to talk to animals, the ability to summon another princess when help is needed. It's nice to know that Sofia is protected like that. And I hope your amulet gives you the same gifts, Lucinda."

"Thank you," Lucinda said as she hugged Roland.

 **Cheering up a friend**

A short while after Roland had left Lucinda's room, Lucinda was settling into her new room looking in her large walk-in closet at her new collection of royal dresses. Soon, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She went to the door to find her old friends, Dorrie and Candice Cooper, standing there.

"Hey there, girl" Dorrie said as she and Candice hugged Lucinda.

"I almost forgot you girls work here," Lucinda said as Dorrie and Candice entered the room.

"I know first hand how tough it is to lose your parents, Lucinda" Dorrie sadly commented. "I guess now we share something else besides being witches."

"Guess so," Lucinda quietly acknowledged

"I may not have ever experienced Mom and Dad's death before, but since I have Dorrie's memories, I know the pain of it. It's so tough, but you learn to move on as time goes along," Candice said in a comforting manner.

"If there's anything Candice and I can do to help, just say the word," Dorrie offered.

"Could you sit with me for a while?" Lucinda requested.

"Of course," Candice gently agreed.

Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice sat down on Lucinda's bed. After looking off into space for a few moments, Lucinda turned to Dorrie and Candice.

"I'm going to need some help, guys," Lucinda requested. "This royal thing is going to take a while to get use to, and ... I'm worried that I'll mess up."

"That will take care of itself sooner or later," Dorrie reassured Lucinda. "Right now, you're still grieving. Give yourself a chance to heal."

"Everybody here will give you as much time as you need," Candice promised.

"But sooner or later, I'm going to need to fit into this new life," Lucinda pointed out.

"Candice and I will help you with interacting with royals - after all, we've been doing it for years," Dorrie revealed.

"And Royal Prep will give you a fine royal education," Candice added.

"That's right - I'll be attending Royal Prep now that I'm going to be a princess" Lucinda realized. "I'll miss Hexley Hall."

"Well, both schools are near each other" Dorrie reassured Lucinda. "It's quite possible you can go half the day to one school, and half the day to the other school, like Candice and I do. I'm sure something could be worked out."

Lucinda smiled at Dorrie and Candice, happy for their encouragement. At that same moment, a knock came at Lucinda's bedroom door. Dorrie went over, and opened the door. Standing there was Baileywick with a tea pot, tea cups, and tea saucers on a cart.

"The tea that you and Candice requested," Baileywick smiled as he wheeled the cart into the room.

"What's this?" Lucinda asked, taken off guard.

"Dorrie and I thought you would enjoy some tea," Candice smiled. "We thought that maybe it would help to have some tea, and you could tell us some pleasant memories you have of your parents. Consider it a way to honor their memory."

"I'd like that," Lucinda perked up. "Thank you".

"I'll leave the three of you to your tea," Baileywick said as he left the room, and closed the door on his way out.

As Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice enjoyed some tea, Lucinda recounted some pleasant memories of her parents, even laughing on some occasions. Out in the hall, Baileywick heard Lucinda occasionally laughing, and smiled.

" _Bless you, Dorrie and Candice,"_ Baileywick happily thought to himself. _"The two of you have gotten Lucinda to laugh, and that's the best medicine there is."_

Meanwhile, in the Enchancia Castle library, Timothy was searching the shelves when Abby's mother walked up.

"Is there something I can help you find, Timothy?" Abby's mother happily asked.

"I was wondering, Mrs. Murphy, if we had any books on dream crystals?" Timothy asked, hopeful.

"We have one," Abby's mother announced as she walked over to a shelf, got the book, and handed it to Timothy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Murphy," Timothy said, grateful, as he walked over to a table.

"If you need anything, I'll be over at my desk," Abby's mother smiled.

Timothy sat down at the table, and started reading through the book. At one point, Timothy came across something interesting.

" _If somebody is trying to trap you in a dream crystal, you have to knock the dream crystal out of the user's hand BEFORE it can trap anyone,"_ Timothy thought to himself. _"I'll have to remember that one."_

 **That night**

At dinner that night in the royal dining room, a discussion took place about what would happen in the near future. "In two nights time, we'll have your official introduction to the royal court, Lucinda," King Roland announced. Roland could see Lucinda was a bit nervous over the prospect. "However, we'll keep it as simple as possible," Roland added. That seemed to ease Lucinda's mind.

After dinner, Lucinda returned to her room. It had been a long day, and Lucinda was still coming to terms with recent events - the death of her parents, being adopted by King Roland and Queen Miranda, and becoming a member of the royal family. It was all going a bit fast. Maybe a bit too fast.

Lucinda heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Lucinda asked.

"It's me, Amber. May I come in?"

"Yes, please," Lucinda answered.

A fifteen-year-old Amber walked through the door. "I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be a bit nervous over your introduction ceremony."

"Maybe a little ..." Lucinda responded.

Amber could see that Lucinda was more than a little nervous.

"Okay ... maybe more than a little," Lucinda confessed.

"Thought so," Amber commented as she gently put her hand on Lucinda's shoulder. "Therefore, let me help."

"... alright," Lucinda agreed nervously.

"Don't worry," Amber said to Lucinda. "Everything will be fine."

Amber stopped for a moment, then continued. "I have a confession to make ..."

"What?" Lucinda asked.

"When Sofia first became part of our family, I was bound and determined to make Sofia a proper princess," Amber started. "However, back then, I never took into consideration that Sofia was already a proper princess, just by being herself. I tried to change her, and that was wrong. I learned a valuable lesson from that - just being yourself is what makes you a proper princess. And that's the most important advice I can give you, Lucinda, is just be yourself. The rest will fall into place over time."

"I just don't want to let anybody down," Lucinda revealed.

"You won't," Amber said reassuringly. "As I said, the most important thing about being a princess is being yourself ... and a nice gown doesn't hurt either."

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"You'll be just fine," Amber said while smiling at Lucinda.

"One more thing," Lucinda requested. "At dinner, King Roland mentioned that in addition to _Princess_ , I'd also be given the honorary rank of Captain in the Southern Border Guard. What is that all about, anyway?"

"Oh!" Amber smiled in acknowledgment. "That is for when we attend special events as a royal family, like when we visit the old soldiers home in Dunwitty every December. For those of us like Mom, James, Sofia, myself, and now you, who don't have military ranks, we can still dress up in grand military style by having an honorary rank. Mind you, we don't have official military status. What we have in regard to an honorary rank is equivalent to getting an honorary degree from a university."

"I ... see," Lucinda said, puzzled. "This royal lifestyle is going to take some getting use to."

"It will all fall into place before you know it," Amber reassured Lucinda. "Just take it one day at a time."

 **A new friend**

After Amber had left Lucinda's room, Lucinda laid down on the bed trying to get to sleep. But so much had happened that day, and Lucinda found it hard to fall asleep. After a while, Lucinda decided to take a walk around the castle, and soon found herself out in the courtyard. As she walked around, Lucinda heard some movement nearby. As a reflex action, Lucinda pulled out her wand just to be on the safe side. Before Lucinda knew it, one of the castle guard dogs, a German Shepherd, limped out of the shadows. The dog and Lucinda looked at each other, then the dog started slowly limping away.

"Wait!" Lucinda cried out. "You're hurt!"

The dog stopped and looked back at Lucinda.

Lucinda slowly walked over near the dog. The dog slowly started to back off.

"Don't worry," Lucinda said calmly. "I just want to help if I can."

The dog seemed to understand and slowly limped over toward Lucinda.

"Oh!" Lucinda remarked. "You have a thorn in your paw. I can take care of that for you. Now hold up your paw ..."

The dog held up it's paw as Lucinda directed her wand at it. A white beam of light came from Lucinda's wand and touched the dog's paw. After a few moments, the thorn had disappeared. The dog put down it's paw and started slowly testing the paw. It was obvious that the paw had been healed.

Then, a strange thing happened. Lucinda noticed her amulet glowing. Then it went back to normal after a few moments.

"Oh! That is so much better!" a male voice said.

"Who's that?" Lucinda asked.

"It's me," the dog replied. "Thank you for fixing my paw. I am forever in your debt!"

" _Oh, my!"_ Lucinda thought. _"I can understand him. Did my amulet just give me the power to talk to animals?"_

"No problem," Lucinda remarked. "My name is Lucinda. And you are?"

"Rex," the dog replied. "I'm part of the guard service here at the castle. And you're the new princess everybody is talking about!"

Rex stopped for a moment, then continued. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Princess Lucinda."

"Thank you, Rex. And it's just Lucinda ... at least until the introduction ceremony."

"Understood ... Lucinda," Rex responded. "If you ever need anything, I am at your service. All you have to do is to call."

"Thank you, Rex," Lucinda smiled. "By the way, didn't James have a dog named Rex?"

"Yes," Rex admitted. "Prince James' dog died at the same time I was born. Constable Miles gave Prince James the honor of naming me, and the prince named me after his recently departed dog. It's kinda like his dog lives on if you think about it."

"I like that," Lucinda happily remarked.

With that, Rex went back on duty and Lucinda returned to her room. It had been a magical night. _"_ _Things just might be looking up,"_ Lucinda thought as she climbed into bed, thinking about Amber's support, her new friend Rex ... and her amulet giving her a special gift. _"_ _Things just might be looking up"._

 **A ray of hope**

At that same moment, at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Joseph Wynn of the Enchancian Department of Health and the members of the multi kingdom medical research team came in. One of them cleared their throat and they saw Rose up on the stairwell above them as she started walking down towards them. She had started wearing her hair in a low ponytail to set herself apart from her sister.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," Rose offered.

"Princess Rose. You think you can help with this illness?" Joseph asked as Rose nodded.

"Yes, Minister Wynn. Immortality has it's pros and cons," Rose said as she reached into her pouch. "You have access to all of the knowledge the world has to offer. Me and my sister have been spending some time in the Mystic Isles. And one day, when I was going there, I came across this."

Rose pulled out a very familiar flower that anyone who's been to Corona would know about.

"A Sundrop Flower?" one of the doctors asked, astonished, as Rose folded her arms in a smile.

"I thought they were extinct!" Joseph exclaimed.

"We all did," Rose admitted. "Apparently, there's more Sundrops in the world than the one from Corona. It's said to be able to heal even the most deadly of ailments. It can even restore youth. You can use this flower to make a medicine that you can use to heal the people in Enchancia who are suffering from said illness. Except for those who ... have crossed over."

Rose made a cross gesture over her heart and head.

"Please tell the families of the victims that the Scarlett Warrior sends her regards," Rose continued.

"We'll need to recreate this flower so we can make many more," Joseph said as he motioned somebody to come over. A fairy in a yellow outfit floated over.

"Miss Nettle?!" Rose asked, taken off guard.

"She's working with us," Joseph explained.

"But, she's ... evil," Rose pointed out.

"She's changed," Candice said as she stepped forward.

"Lady Candice? You are supporting ... Miss Nettle?" Rose wanted to know.

"Yes," Candice acknowledged. "Miss Nettle has turned good. She even created an antidote for the sleeping sickness that affected animals."

Candice stopped for a moment, then continued. "When I turned good, people gave me a second chance. Now that Miss Nettle has turned good, she deserves a second chance as well."

"I'm touched, Lady Candice," Miss Nettle said, appreciative.

"It's my pleasure," Candice smiled.

"Then take the Sundrop Flower with my blessing," Rose announced. "Good luck to you all."

"I'll need to recreate this flower, but the undertaking will require more than myself," Miss Nettle revealed.

"I'll be more than happy to help," Candice offered. "There are a few tricks I learned from Maleficent which could help speed our task. And I know others who would lend their magical support."

"Then it looks like we have a beginning," Miss Nettle happily said. "But, we'll need a place to work."

"Well, I can help with that," Candice started. "We can set up an operation at Enchancia Castle."

"But, we'll need to get King Roland's permission," Miss Nettle pointed out.

"Not to worry," Candice winked. "I have some pull with the King."

 **The next morning**

The next morning, Lucinda got ready for the day, then found Sofia.

"Good morning, Lucinda," Sofia cheerfully said. Sofia then noticed Lucinda's amulet. "Dad told me he had given you an amulet. So ... has it given you any special gifts?"

"Yes," Lucinda beamed. "I can talk to animals."

Lucinda then went into detail about what had happened in the courtyard the night before.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Sofia responded. "Now we can both talk to animals!"

As Sofia and Lucinda walked down one of the castle hallways, they passed Cedric.

"Good morning, Mr. Cedric," Sofia greeted.

"Good morning, Princess Sofia," Cedric responded. Cedric then looked at Lucinda.

"So, what is this?" Cedric asked as he looked at Lucinda's amulet.

"Dad gave it to Lucinda as a welcome to the family gift," Sofia answered.

"Oh! How nice!" Cedric commented.

As Sofia and Lucinda walked away, Cedric looked at the two of them. _"Oh, my!"_ Cedric thought. _"That's the Amulet of Tlara! They must have finally found it! And it's as powerful as the Amulet of Avalor!"_

In the shadows, someone was watching Cedric as he headed toward his chambers. It was Rex, the guard dog.

 _"I've never trusted that Cedric!"_ Rex thought to himself. _"There is something a little off about that guy! And he seems to be taking too much of an interest in Lucinda's amulet! Better keep an eye on him, Rex, just to be safe!"_

As Sofia and Lucinda were about to enter the royal dining room for breakfast, Sofia saw Dorrie and Candice in the distance.

"You go on in Lucinda," Sofia started. "I'll be with you in a few minutes."

As Lucinda entered the royal dining room, Sofia walked up to Dorrie and Candice.

"Keep an eye on Cedric," Sofia directed. "Dad gave Lucinda a sister amulet to mine called the Amulet of Tlara. Cedric saw Lucinda wearing it this morning, and he took too much of an interest in it, if you know what I mean?"

"Understood, Sofia," Dorrie acknowledged.

"Will do," Candice added. "By the way, Sofia, you should know that Miss Nettle will be staying at the castle for a while. A cure for the illness may be at hand, and Miss Nettle and I are helping out. I've already run it past your father, and he's given his permission."

"Miss Nettle did a wonderful job in finding a cure for the animal sleeping sickness," Sofia smiled. "If the two of you can find a cure for the illness currently going around, it will be a blessed miracle."

"We'll do our best," Candice promised.

"Princess Sofia," Baileywick smiled as he walked up. "Royal breakfast is now being served."

"Going now," Sofia acknowledged.

"Candice," Baileywick started. "Yours and Miss Nettle's help have notified me they will arrive later this morning."

"Excellent, Mister Baileywick!" Candice happily exclaimed. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, in Cedric's chambers, Cedric burst in as Wormwood was sitting on his perch.

"They've found the Amulet of Tlara!" Cedric exclaimed in anger. "And King Roland has given it to ... that witch!"

"It's worse than I thought," the snake said as he appeared in a puff of smoke. "King Roland could well replace you with our newest arrival, Princess Lucinda. She's a witch, and a powerful one at that."

"My God!" Cedric acknowledged in shock. "You're right!"

"You can't let this happen," the snake directed. "Imagine the embarrassment of being replaced by ... a young teenage witch."

"Well, we'll see about that!" Cedric snapped in anger. "But, what to do about it?"

Cedric thought for a few moments.

"Penny for your thoughts," the snake requested of Cedric.

"I have a plan," Cedric announced. "All I need to do is to carry it out."

(To be continued in Chapter 50).

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

For this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", we look at the honorary military ranks held by the royal family of Enchancia.

 **King Roland:** he's King of Enchancia, so there is no need for him to have an honorary title.

 **Queen Miranda:** honorary Colonel in the castle guard.

 **Duchess Tilly:** honorary Colonel in the Kingdom Interior Guard.

 **Princess Lydia:** honorary Captain in the Enchancian Navy.

 **Prince James:** honorary Captain in the Northern Border Guard.

 **Princess Amber:** honorary Captain in the Western Border Guard.

 **Princess Sofia:** honorary Captain in the Eastern Border Guard.

 **Princess Lucinda:** honorary Captain in the Southern Border Guard.

 **Author's notes**

Azkaban is from "Harry Potter".

Catherine Day, Fallon Griffin, Hematite, Marie Perkins, Morgan Keen, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Silvia Sage, Timothy O'Toole, and Yuki Moto are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by _A.t._ for this story.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Lucinda's adoption into the royal family would have been quick compared to other adoptions because, quite frankly, it was a royal matter where speed was of the essence.

Lydia is from _GradGirl2010_ _'s_ stories "My Sister's Keeper" and "My Sister's Teacher", and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_.

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Matilda and Miss Honey are inspired by Matilda and Miss Honey from the "Matilda" children's book and movie.

" _Oh!" Amber smiled in acknowledgment. "That is for when we attend special events as a royal family, like when we visit the old soldiers home in Dunwitty every December"_ \- this is a reference in events seen in Chapter 44 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Queen Miranda has known about Violet being a Voyager since Chapter 40 of my story "Dorrie".

Rose is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is an original location created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

The Book of Secrets mentioned in this chapter is an earlier version of the Book of Secrets from "Ghost Whisperer".

The idea of honorary ranks was inspired by the honorary ranks currently held by some of the British royal family.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Dorrie and Candice in Lucinda's room, originally from Chapter 5 of "The Newest Princess", was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided some of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Rose and the Sundrop Flower was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided some of the dialog for that scene). I added in Miss Nettle to help round out that scene.

The scene with Scarlett, Faith, Colette, and Carla sitting around a table discussing the death of Lucinda's parents was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Timothy in the castle library reading about dream crystals was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The snake seen in this chapter is an earlier version of the snake seen in the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince".

The Sundrop Flower, and Corona, are from "Tangled".

Violet's sister and cousin: for more on Violet's sister, see Chapter 24 of my story "Dorrie". For more on Violet's cousin, see Chapter 40 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Voyagers are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

 **Disclaimer**

Catherine Day, Fallon Griffin, Hematite, Marie Perkins, Morgan Keen, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Silvia Sage, Timothy O'Toole, Yuki Moto, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from _A.t_ are the property of _A.t_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _A.t_.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Ghost Whisperer" and everything associated with it © Sander/Moses Productions, Touchstone Television, ABC Studios, CBS Television Studios, and Disney-ABC International Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Lydia is the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010._

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Matilda" and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Little Prince" (2010 TV series) and everything associated with it © Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Saint-Exupery-d'Agay Estate, Gallimard, Reynal & Hitchcock, Method Animation, DQ Entertainment, Rai Fiction, LP Animation, La Fabrique d'images, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and ARD.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Erik Androcasia, Headmistress Lovegood, Lisa Elodie, Mayor Napier, Mrs. Murphy, Mrs. Tweedle, Princess Fidelia, Queen Annora, Valentina Androcasia, the Amulet of Tlara, and the Starwell family.


	50. Changing of the Guard

Dorrie: Book Two - a Sofia the First fanfic

Note: well, here we are at the last chapter of "Dorrie: Book Two". After this chapter, the adventures of Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and company will continue in my new story, "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Chapter 50: Changing of the Guard**

 **June 29, 1867**

In Cedric's chambers, Cedric burst in as Wormwood was sitting on his perch.

"They've found the Amulet of Tlara!" Cedric exclaimed in anger. "And King Roland has given it to ... that witch!"

"It's worse than I thought," the snake said as he appeared in a puff of smoke. "King Roland could well replace you with our newest arrival, Princess Lucinda. She's a witch, and a powerful one at that."

"My God!" Cedric acknowledged in shock. "You're right!"

"You can't let this happen," the snake directed. "Imagine the embarrassment of being replaced by ... a young teenage witch."

"Well, we'll see about that!" Cedric snapped in anger. "But, what to do about it?"

Cedric thought for a few moments.

"Penny for your thoughts," the snake requested of Cedric.

"I have a plan," Cedric announced. "All I need to do is to carry it out."

That afternoon, Lucinda was in her room. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared before her, and out of it stepped, of all people, King Gideon.

"Well, you must be the _new_ princess?!" Gideon sneered. "Amazing what they'll let become royalty now - a witch! And here I thought trolls were bad!"

Lucinda froze in shock. _"_ _What have I done to deserve this?!"_ Lucinda thought.

"What makes you think you'll ever be accepted as a princess - WITCH?!" Gideon barked. "Why look at you! You're nothing! You're not wanted here! The royal court will never accept a little freak like you!"

"That's not true, Miss!" a female voice exclaimed. Lucinda turned around to see Violet standing there. "That's not true at all! People love you here, Miss. They have from the first time you came to visit."

"Silence!" Gideon commanded.

"I don't know who you are?!" Violet shouted at Gideon. "But you're not King Gideon! He would have had more respect for a fine young lady like Miss Lucinda!"

At that point, Sofia and Rex burst through the door. Rex started growling, while Sofia pulled out her wand.

"Lets see who you really are!" Sofia shouted as she fired her wand at Gideon.

A burst of thick white light hit Gideon. In a few moments, Gideon was gone. In his place was ... Cedric.

"Mr. Cedric?!" Sofia asked puzzled.

Cedric glared at Sofia with a filthy look.

"But ... why?" Sofia wanted to know.

"Do I actually have to paint a picture for you?!" Cedric asked in a sneering tone. "It should be obvious! You and your new sister are planning to take my position away from me, thanks to your amulets!"

"Are you insane?!" Sofia exclaimed, taken off guard.

" _Cedric!"_ the snake projected his thoughts into Cedric's mind. _"You've been found out! But, if you grab both amulets right now, and flee, you'll at least have your revenge!"_

"I want Princess Lucinda's amulet!" Cedric barked. "And since you're here, Princess Sofia, I might as well take both amulets and be done with it!"

Cedric raised his wand in a threatening manner. At that point, Violet grabbed Cedric's arm, while Rex grabbed Cedric's pant leg. The three struggled until Cedric managed to throw Violet to the floor and kick Rex away.

Cedric turned back to Sofia and Lucinda, but it was already too late. Sofia and Lucinda already had their wands pointed straight at Cedric. The two girls fired their wands, and Cedric was hit by a double blast of magic energy. The blast threw Cedric against the wall, knocking him out cold in the process.

Sofia, Lucinda, Violet, and Rex all stood there in shock as some castle guards rushed into the room.

Queen Miranda raced up as a guard stepped into the hallway.

"What's happening?" Queen Miranda wanted to know.

"Our royal sorcerer just tried to steal the amulets of Princess Sofia and Princess Lucinda," the guard announced. "He was caught red handed."

"Oh my God!" Miranda exclaimed in shock. "Are Sofia and Lucinda okay?"

"Yes, my Queen," the guard answered.

At that point, some other guards were dragging Cedric away as King Roland raced up. The guards informed Roland of what had just happened.

"Take Cedric to the castle dungeon," Roland ordered. "I'll contact the magical authorities and tell them what has happened."

Standing nearby was Candice who had just witnessed what had happened.

" _Oh my God!"_ Candice thought to herself in shock. _"Calista is going to be devastated when she hears this"._

Candice looked down the hall to see her sister, Dorrie, entering an empty room. Candice knew immediately what Dorrie was up to - contacting Scarlett to tell her what had just happened. Candice then looked up a stairway leading to the guest rooms, and knew what she had to do. Meanwhile, nearby, the snake was watching what was going on.

" _All these years wasted!"_ the snake thought to himself in disgust. _"Time for me to be going. There's nothing more for me here."_

The snake then vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **Delivering bad news**

After talking to Sofia and Lucinda, Candice made her way to one of the guest rooms. The guest room was being occupied by eleven-year-old Calista, Cedric's niece. Since Calista was attending nearby Hexley Hall, she had been given permission to stay at Enclancia Castle since her Uncle Cedric was the royal sorcerer. It was now summer, and Calista had opted to spend the summer at Enchancia Castle.

Candice knocked on the door of the guest room. In a few moments, Calista opened the door.

"Candice!" Calista happily exclaimed. "Please, come in."

As Candice walked into the guest room, Calista could tell that there was something wrong by the expression on Candice's face.

"What's ... wrong?" Calista asked Candice, concerned.

"I have some very bad news for you," Candice quietly started. "It would be best if you sat down."

"Did something happen to my Mom?" Calista asked, worried, as she sat down.

"No - your mother is fine," Candice reassured Calista.

"Then what's going on?" Calista wanted to know.

"There's no easy way of telling you this, Calista," Candice started. "So I might as well just come out and say it. Your Uncle Cedric has been caught trying to steal the amulets of Princess Sofia and Princess Lucinda. He's been taken to the dungeon."

"There must be some mistake," Calista said, not wanting to believe what Candice had just told her.

"If that were only the case," Candice said, with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm afraid it's true. Your Uncle Cedric was caught trying to steal Sofia and Lucinda's amulets. I don't need to tell you how serious an offense that is. I'm so sorry, Calista."

Calista leaned forward in the chair she was sitting in, and started sobbing.

"Why?!" Calista sobbed in despair. "Why, Uncle Ceddy?! Why?!"

Candice knelt down next to Calista, and held Calista as she sobbed in Candice's arms. Calista sobbed until she could sob no more. Calista then looked up at Candice.

"I have to see Princess Lucinda - to apologize," Calista sadly announced. "Then, I have to see King Roland."

"I'll come with you," Candice gently said.

 **Making amends**

Lucinda was in her room in the castle. As she sat in a chair going over what had happened, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," Lucinda invited.

The door opened, and in walked Candice and Calista.

"Calista would like to have a word with you, if that's okay?" Candice announced.

"Come here, Calista," Lucinda gently directed.

"I'm so sorry, Princess Lucinda," Calista sobbed as she fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry for what my uncle did to you and Princess Sofia. And I am so very ashamed, Princess."

"What's this _Princess_ stuff?" Lucinda smiled as she helped Calista to her feet. "We're friends, you and I. It's Lucinda to you - always has been, always will be."

"That is most kind of you, Princess ... I mean, Lucinda," Calista said in a timid voice. "I'm so sorry for what my uncle did. Here you are, still grieving over the loss of your parents, and my uncle pulls this! I am sorry, and ashamed."

"It was Cedric's crime, not yours," Lucinda gently said as she put her hand on Calista's shoulder in a show of support. "You mustn't blame yourself. I won't have you being ashamed for something you didn't do."

Lucinda then hugged Calista, as Candice looked at the touching scene, and smiled.

"I have to see King Roland now," Calista announced to Lucinda.

"I already said I'd go with her," Candice revealed to Lucinda.

"I'll go with you as well," Lucinda smiled at Calista.

As Calista, Candice, and Lucinda walked to Roland's study, Calista became sadder and sadder. In her mind, Calista sung the following song to herself:

" _ **A million thoughts in my head. Should I let my heart keep listening? I know it's time to say goodbye. So hard to let go."**_

A tear then rolled down Calista's cheek as she, Candice, and Lucinda found themselves at the door of Roland's study. Candice then knocked on the door.

"Enter," King Roland invited.

Calista, Candice, and Lucinda entered Roland's study to discover Roland and Miranda sitting down.

"King Roland," Candice began, "Calista would like to talk to you."

"What may I do for you, Calista?" Roland gently asked.

"King Roland, Queen Miranda," Calista started, "I'm so very sorry about what my Uncle Cedric has done. I'll contact my Mom, and then I'll leave Enchancia Castle as soon as possible."

"Why would you leave, Calista?" Roland asked, shocked.

"I would be a reminder of my Uncle," Calista explained. "So, I'll do the honorable thing and leave as soon as possible."

"I won't hear of it," Roland said.

"And neither will I," Miranda added.

"But how could you look at me without thinking of my Uncle Cedric?" Calista asked. "I would be a constant reminder."

"The crime was your uncle's, not yours," Roland gently pointed out. "I won't have you leaving over something that wasn't your fault. We've come to love you very much."

"You're a part of this extended family of ours," Miranda added. "The castle wouldn't be the same without you."

"Please stay," Roland urged.

"If you're sure?" Calista wanted to know.

"I'm quite sure," Roland smiled at Calista.

"Thank you, King Roland," Calista said, gratefully.

 **An escape ... and a discovery**

Dorrie walked down a castle hallway, and soon found herself at the stairway which led to Cedric's workshop. Dorrie walked up the stairs, and got the key to the workshop door from the toe of a nearby statue. Dorrie then unlocked the door, and walked into the workshop as Wormwood swooped down on her.

"Do you always have to swoop down on those coming in here?!" Dorrie asked Wormwood, annoyed.

"You and I both know that you're only allowed in here when Cedric is here," Wormwood informed Dorrie.

"Well, I have some bad news," Dorrie announced.

"And what bad news would that be?" Wormwood scoffed.

"Cedric was caught red handed trying to steal Sofia and Lucinda's amulets," Dorrie answered.

"What?!" Wormwood exclaimed in shock.

"He's in the castle dungeon as we speak," Dorrie started. "You might want to get out of here while the going is good."

"And why would I want to do that?" Wormwood asked.

"Think about it," Dorrie responded. "Cedric has been caught red handed trying to steal a possession from not one, but two members of the royal family. That means Cedric is automatically fired as royal sorcerer. And since he's no longer the royal sorcerer, there is no more need for you."

"I'll take my chances here, thank you very much," Wormwood announced with a self assured look.

"Well, if you want to be locked up in a cage, behind bars in the royal zoo, then so be it," Dorrie pointed out".

"No!" Wormwood exclaimed in fear.

"I on the other hand am offering you your freedom," Dorrie offered.

"I could ask why?" Wormwood inquired.

"The crime is Cedric's, not yours," Dorrie answered. "Just because Cedric is going down doesn't mean you have to go down with him. But, if you're going, you've better go now. It won't be long before the castle staff come up here looking to take care of things, and I'm sure you'll be their first order of business."

"I see your point," Wormwood admitted as he flew to an open window. As he was about to fly away, he looked back at Dorrie. "Goodbye, witch. And thank you."

Wormwood then flew out the window and away from the castle. As Dorrie turned around to leave, she found herself face to face with Sofia who had witnessed the entire thing.

"Sofia?!" Dorrie exclaimed, surprised to see Sofia there.

Before Dorrie could react, Sofia hugged Dorrie.

"Thank you, Dorrie," Sofia smiled with tears of joy coming down her face.

"Then ... you're not angry?" Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

"How could I be angry with you for something I was going to do myself?" Sofia answered with a smile. "We'll keep this between us. As far as anybody else is concerned, Wormwood must have caught wind of what was going on, and high tailed it."

As Sofia and Dorrie walked to the door, Sofia stopped and looked out the window for a moment.

" _Goodbye, Wormwood,"_ Sofia thought to herself. _"_ _Find yourself a new life."_

At that moment, Sofia and Dorrie heard a banging coming from the mirror in Cedric's workshop. The two took off a sheet which was covering the mirror, and discovered Cedric trapped inside.

"What the?!" Dorrie exclaimed, taken off guard. Dorrie then raised her wand, and freed Cedric from the mirror as she and Sofia pointed their wands at Cedric.

"I'm not Cedric!" the man freed from the mirror exclaimed. "I'm a good clone of Cedric he made to throw all of you into a false sense of security. Once he was done with me, he trapped me inside that mirror."

"We'll have to tell King Roland about this," Dorrie suggested.

 **Meeting with King Roland**

Dorrie and Sofia took the clone of Cedric to King Roland's study, and explained the situation to Roland.

"A clone of Cedric?" Roland asked, stunned.

"A good clone, Sire," the clone of Cedric explained. "Unlike the original Cedric, I have no plans for power. I find his actions to be quite sickening."

"Well, then," Roland started. "With the real Cedric under arrest, we'll need a new royal sorcerer. How would you like the job?"

"It's a kind offer, Sire," the clone of Cedric responded, grateful. "However, I cannot stay here. I would always be a reminder of what Cedric did. And I couldn't live with that."

"I understand," Roland acknowledged. "I can see you are a good person, so at least let me make inquiries on your behalf. Perhaps we can find you a place where you can put your magical skills to good use."

"Thank you, Sire," the clone of Cedric said in appreciation.

"Sofia, please take this man and give him a guest room," Roland requested. "And, find Candice and have her report here."

"Candice told me she'd be in her and Dorrie's workshop, working with Miss Nettle, Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather on a cure for the illness," Sofia explained. "I'll take our guest here to a guest room, and send Candice up here."

"Thank you, Sofia," Roland smiled as he called a male guard into the room. "Guard, this is a good clone of Mister Cedric. He's going to be a guest here for the time being. Sofia will be taking him to a guest room. Please make sure Sofia and our guest reach the guest room without incident."

"Yes, King Roland," the guard acknowledged.

Roland then turned to Dorrie. "Please stay here with me. I have something to discuss with you and Candice."

In a short while, Candice arrived.

"With the unfortunate incident involving Cedric, we need to start thinking about a replacement for him," Roland announced to Dorrie and Candice. "If you're agreeable, I'd like to request that the two of you replace him."

Dorrie and Candice talked to each other for a few moments, and then turned back to Roland.

"Candice and I appreciate the offer very much, sir" Dorrie responded. "However, the two of us are happy as we are - being the royal magicians of Enchancia. We find it to be a most rewarding career, being able to bring joy to the people through entertainment."

"We respectfully request you find another candidate or candidates," Candice added.

"Is there anybody the two of you have in mind?" Roland asked Dorrie and Candice.

Again, Dorrie and Candice talked to each other for a few moments.

"Princess Sofia and Princess Lucinda," Dorrie answered. "Princess Sofia has become an expert in magic over the past few years, and Princess Lucinda's powers are well known. The two of them would do you proud as the royal sorceresses of Enchancia."

"Then consider it done," Roland agreed. "However, because of your unselfish nature, I believe you and Candice deserve to be rewarded. Once Sofia and Lucinda are installed as the royal sorceresses, you and Candice will become known as the royal magicians of Encancia ... and sorceresses-in-waiting. The two of you will be available during times that Sofia and Lucinda need additional help."

"You honor us, sir," Dorrie said in awe.

"Thank you, sir," Candice happily added.

"You honor me by being here, and providing such fine service," Roland smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "Meanwhile, I'd like to get your opinion on something."

"Of course, sir," Dorrie gladly complied.

 **Later that afternoon**

Dorrie and Candice had been summoned to Queen Miranda's study. The two sat down as Miranda addressed them.

"Okay, you've been with us for a while now," Miranda stated to Dorrie and Candice. "I believe it's time that you got a promotion."

"A promotion?" Dorrie asked. "But we're perfectly happy with our own positions."

"Well, a promotion in a sense," Miranda announced. "You're still going to be having all of your old duties. They are now going to include being focused on somebody in particular. Since Lucinda's going to be living here in the castle, she's going to need some real help adjusting, and someone to be with her."

"So you're saying ..." Dorrie began.

"Dorrie, I'm making you Sofia's lady-in-waiting. And Candice, you're Lucinda's lady-in-waiting."

"Thank you, Queen Miranda," Dorrie said, grateful.

"Yes, thank you, ma'am," Candice added, appreciative. "However, Lucinda is going to need more than a lady-in-waiting. She's also going to need a royal teacher to help her play catch up as it were."

"I've already taken that into consideration," Miranda smiled. "That is why, through your mother, I've had Juliet sent for ... or should I say, Lady Diana?"

"You know who Juliet really is?" Dorrie asked, surprised.

"Violet filled me in on who Juliet really is," Miranda answered. "I'm told that her, and her adopted daughter, Tricia, will be arriving shortly."

"Well, that takes care of that, then," Candice said, pleased.

"By the way, I hear congratulations are in order," Miranda happily announced. "I hear the two of you are now Auxiliary Voyagers. You should know that your mother is quite proud of the two of you."

Dorrie and Candice beamed with pride.

 **A cure is found**

The next morning, Lucinda was awaken by cheering coming from the castle courtyard. Lucinda quickly got dressed, and made her way down to the courtyard where a crowd was gathered. Among those in the courtyard was Baileywick.

"What's going on?" Lucinda asked Baileywick.

"Glorious news!" Baileywick answered. "A cure for the illness has been found!".

"That's wonderful!" Lucinda exclaimed in glee.

Lucinda walked around the courtyard, talking to people as she went along. As she walked in the courtyard, mixed emotions started going through Lucinda's mind. Miranda was in the courtyard, and walked up to Lucinda.

"Lucinda," Miranda gently said as she held Lucinda's hand. "Come with me, please."

Miranda led Lucinda into the castle, and took Lucinda to the castle's sitting room where the two sat down on a couch.

"What's wrong, Lucinda?" Miranda gently asked.

"I'm happy that a cure has been found," Lucinda started. "However … I wish it had come in time to save my parents."

"I understand," Miranda gently acknowledged as she put her arm around Lucinda. "I've lost some people I knew due to the illness".

Miranda and Lucinda looked at each other at that point. They had something in common - a shared sadness. As they held each other, Baileywick walked into the sitting room.

"Breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes," Baileywick announced.

"Please have breakfast brought here for Lucinda and me," Miranda instructed. "The two of us need to have some time alone."

"I'll see to it immediately," Baileywick acknowledged as he left the sitting room.

In a little bit, some servants came in and placed breakfast for Miranda and Lucinda on a table in the sitting room. As Miranda and Lucinda sat down at the table, Miranda looked at Lucinda.

"I have an idea," Miranda started. "Let's say we remember the happy times we had with those we lost. You tell me happy times you had with your parents, and I'll tell you happy times I had with those I've lost."

"I'd like that," Lucinda smiled.

As Miranda and Lucinda had breakfast, they shared with each other happy memories they had of those they had lost. It was the beginning of a healing for both of them.

 **July 1, 1867**

It was morning at Enchancia Castle. In Roland's study, Roland had called in the clone of Cedric.

"I've made inquiries on your behalf," Roland announced. "I'm pleased to tell you that King Joaquin of Cariza has expressed an interest in having you ... as his new royal sorcerer."

"Thank you so very much, Sire," the clone of Cedric happily accepted. "I'll make arrangements to go there as soon as possible."

"The arrangements have already been made," Roland smiled. "You'll be taken to Cariza in high style - aboard the royal galleon."

"I'm honored, Sire," the clone of Cedric smiled back. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Mister Cedric," Roland responded, pleased.

"About that name, Sire," the clone of Cedric started, "since I'm not actually Cedric, I've decided to change it."

"What have you decided on?" Roland asked, curious.

"With Calista and Lady Candice's help, I've decided to change my name to ... Corbett," the clone of Cedric answered.

"I like it," Roland approved. "Mister Corbett it is. I wish you all the best life has to offer."

A few hours later, Corbett was getting ready to board a carriage to the royal galleon when Calista and Candice walked up.

"Uncle Corbett!" Calista smiled as she hugged Corbett. "I just wanted to say goodbye. But, please, tell me you'll keep in touch. I ever so much want to hear how you're doing in Cariza."

"I'll write to you on a regular basis, dear Calista," Corbett smiled back. "Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again," Calista happily said.

"Lady Candice," Corbett started. "I now understand the joy you feel in having been given a second chance. The feeling is really ... quite wonderful."

"Good luck to you, sir," Candice smiled. "Live life to the fullest ... and be happy."

"I shall," Corbett said in joy.

Corbett climbed aboard the carriage, and then the carriage departed as Calista and Candice waved goodbye.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon, Sofia stood before the cell where Cedric was being held.

"What do you want?!" Cedric sneered at Sofia.

"I won't be here long," Sofia coldly started. "You're a disappointment, you know. After what happened with the Order of the Wand, my father gave you a second chance. And what did you do? You blew it!"

"I played you, that's what I did," Cedric said in scorn.

"Obviously," Sofia shot back. "If you had just gone after me, maybe I could have accepted that, and worked harder to bring you around. But you went after Lucinda at her time of grief, and I can't forgive that. As much as it pains me to say this, I'll go ahead and say it. Mister Cedric, you are dead to me."

Sofia turned around, and walked out of the dungeon. Waiting for Sofia in a hallway was Dorrie.

"Are you okay, Sofia?" Dorrie asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"I will be ... in time," Sofia quietly answered.

"Onto happier things, shall we?" Dorrie suggested. "Lucinda's introduction ceremony is tonight. Let's make it a wonderful night to remember."

 **Princess Lucinda makes her debut**

It was now the night of the introduction ceremony. In the great hall of Enchancia Castle, the royal court was gathered to meet Lucinda.

Near the stairs leading down to the great hall, Lucinda was standing with Candice, Diana, and Tricia. Candice did some last minute adjustments to Lucinda's hair, and made sure that Lucinda's gown was draped properly.

"There," Candice smiled. "Perfect. Go down there and knock their socks off, girl."

"Thank you, Candice," Lucinda smiled back. "I hope I don't blow this."

"You'll be fine, Princess Lucinda," Diana said in a reassuring voice as Tricia nodded her head in agreement.

At the bottom of the stairs, Baileywick stepped forward. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you Her Royal Highness, Princess Lucinda of Enchancia!"

All eyes turned to the top of the staircase. Standing there was Lucinda, dressed in a beautiful dark blue gown, and wearing a lovely silver tiara. And around her neck was the Amulet of Tlara. Lucinda did a curtsy, and slowly walked down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Lucinda was met by Sofia, Roland, Miranda, Amber, and James.

"May I have this dance, young lady?" Roland asked Lucinda.

"Yes ... Dad," Lucinda replied.

As the two danced, they smiled at each other. Lucinda felt at home now.

The night progressed. At one point, Roland stepped forward to make an announcement as he motioned for Lucinda and Sofia to stand next to him.

"As many of you know," Roland started, "we are now in need of a new sorcerer. And I have come to a decision about who will fill the position."

Everybody in the great hall was all attention at this point.

"I have decided that two people will now fill the position," Roland announced. "These two people are my daughters, Lucinda and Sofia. They will now have the joint title of Official Royal Sorceresses!"

Everybody in the room clapped loudly, happy with the decision.

Sofia and Lucinda smiled at each other.

"Welcome to the family, Sis," Sofia said to Lucinda as Sofia touched Lucinda's hand. Lucinda then touched Sofia's hand. It was the best night of their lives.

"I have two other announcements," Roland continued as he motioned Dorrie and Candice to come forward. "As all of you know, Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice, in addition to their housekeeping duties here at the castle, are also the royal magicians of Enchancia. It is my great pleasure to announce tonight that in addition to being the royal magicians, they are now designated sorceresses-in-waiting. They will be available to assist Princesses Lucinda and Sofia when the need arises."

Everybody in the room clapped, happy for Dorrie and Candice, as Calista and her mother, Cordelia, looked on. Queen Miranda then walked over.

"May I borrow your daughter for a few minutes?" Miranda asked Cordelia.

"Of course, Queen Miranda," Cordelia agreed.

"My other announcement concerns Calista," Roland spoke up as Miranda brought Calista forward. "With the blessing of Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice, Calista is, effective immediately, a royal magician of Enchancia, who will help Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice as they entertain the people of Enchancia with their magic. I see a bright future for Calista, and I will be watching her progress with great interest".

Everybody in the room clapped, happy for Calista. Cordelia then walked up, and hugged Calista with pride.

"I'm a royal magician, Mom," Calista said, with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, my precious one," Cordelia happily acknowledged.

A little while passed. As Lucinda walked around, meeting the various guests who had shown up for the introduction ceremony, Roland and Miranda walked up.

"There is someone who would like to meet you, Lucinda," Roland announced.

"She's right over here," Miranda added.

Roland and Miranda walked Lucinda over to an area of the room where a woman was talking to some other guests.

"Glinda," Miranda said to the woman. "This is our daughter, Lucinda."

The woman turned around. To Lucinda's surprise, the woman was none other than ... Glinda, the Good Witch of the North.

"Princess Lucinda," Glinda smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Lucinda beamed, more than a little awestruck at the presence of such a living legend.

"We'll leave the two of you alone to get acquainted," Roland said as he and Miranda walked away.

"I'm so honored to meet you," Lucinda said to Glinda. "I never in my wildest dreams thought I would ever meet you. I'm one of your biggest fans ... forgive me, I'm rambling."

"That's quite alright, Princess Lucinda," Glinda warmly smiled. "The truth be known, I'm one of your biggest fans."

"Me?" Lucinda asked, taken off guard.

"Yes," Glinda answered with a smile. "You're the one who changed - from bad to good. I and the other good witches of the world are so very proud of you. You're a beacon of shining light."

Lucinda and Glinda spent a while having a pleasant conversation, getting to know each other better in the process. Sofia watched from a distance, happy that Lucinda was able to meet somebody she admired greatly.

As Sofia watched, she noticed Rose out of the corner of her eye, although Sofia still knew Rose as Ariana. Sofia then walked over to Rose.

"Lucinda's going to be a great apprentice for you, isn't she Ariana?" Sofia smiled.

Ariana then nodded her head before she sighed. "Actually, that's not my real name. That was just a cover for me when I was posing as Scarlett's little sister."

"Ooh. And what is your real name?" Sofia inquired, curious.

Ariana then motioned Sofia to lean in closer to her so she could whisper in Sofia's ear. "My actual name ... is Rose."

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Rose," Sofia happily acknowledged.

Sofia and Rose spent a while talking about Lucinda, and Lucinda's upcoming role as a Protector.

"When would be a good time to fill in Lucinda on becoming a Protector?" Sofia wanted to know.

"Let Lucinda get use to her new role as a princess first," Rose advised. "Scarlett and I will let you know when the time is right."

 **July 15, 1867**

Two weeks had passed, and life in Enchancia was starting to return to normal. Those suffering from the illness had recovered, thanks to the cure that had been discovered. Cedric had been convicted of his crimes, and had been sent to Azkaban. Sofia and Lucinda were settling into their new roles as the royal sorceresses of Enchancia. And Timothy had been invited by Professor Morgan Keen to attend a summer potions class at Hexley Hall.

"Welcome to this special summer potions class," Morgan said to his class. "We shall start this class with a discussion on Sleeping Death ..."

Suddenly, Snively, Greylock, and Morgana appeared inside of the potions classroom.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my goody two-shoes cousin, Morgan!" Snively sneered. "I might have something fun for you to deal with!"

Timothy saw Snively pull out a Dream Crystal, and aim it at Morgan.

"No! Professor Keen!" Timothy shouted out in alarm.

Timothy jumped up, grabbed the crystal from Snively, and smashed it to the floor.

"You'll pay for this, Mister O'Toole!" Snively said in anger.

Before Snively could do anything, Timothy brought out his wand, pointed it at Snively, and shouted "Replusia!". A powerful magical beam hit Snively, sending him to the floor.

"Come on you idiot!" Greylock barked at Snively. "Maybe next time you'll listen to us when we tell you you're going on a fool's errand!"

Greylock and Morgana grabbed Snively. Morgana then waved her wand in the air, and she, Greylock, and Snively disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good!" Timothy exclaimed in victory. "Now that the trash has been taken out, I'm ready to wet my whistle with some water! May I go to the fountain, Professor Keen?"

"If the only sign you're showing is thirstiness?" Morgan asked.

"It is, Professor," Timothy confirmed.

"Then go ahead, Timothy," Morgan smiled. "You've earned yourself a drink."

 **August** **6, 1867**

The royal family was preparing for a summer vacation to Merroway Cove. As the royal carriage was getting ready to leave for the Floating Palace, Dorrie and Candice walked up to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Don't you worry about a thing, you two," Dorrie said to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Dorrie and I will look after your sorceress duties while you're away on vacation," Candice added. "You just go and have a good time."

"Thank you, guys," Sofia smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Merroway Cove, and meeting the merpeople," Lucinda happily added.

"We're ready to depart," Baileywick announced as he walked up.

Sofia and Lucinda climbed aboard the royal carriage.

"Give our regards to Oona, Cora, and Queen Emmaline," Dorrie requested of Sofia.

"I will," Sofia smiled.

In a few moments, the royal carriage departed on it's way to the Floating Palace.

"Well, the royal family is off," Violet said as she walked up. "What are your plans for today?"

"Candice and I have to attend to the village garden," Dorrie announced.

"Dorrie and I will sprinkle some grow fast powder on the garden, and then we're off to see Calista's first solo performance as a royal magician," Candice added.

A little more than an hour later, people were gathered in the village square when a man walked up, and addressed the crowd.

"As part of our summer entertainment series here in the village, I am proud to present Calista, one of the three royal magicians of Enchancia," the man happily announced.

A puff of smoke appeared, and out of the smoke walked Calista. Everybody clapped in awe as Dorrie and Candice watched from the back of the crowd.

"Nice entrance," Dorrie said of Calista.

"I'm impressed," Candice said in awe.

"Hello, everybody," Calista greeted the crowd. "Since this is my first solo performance, please forgive me if some things don't go as planned."

"You'll be fine, love," a man shouted out in encouragement.

"You can do it," a woman happily said.

Calista took off her red hat (the same red hat that Merlin had given her) and waved her wand over it. In a few moments, a flock of doves flew out of the hat and took flight. Everybody in the crowd clapped, impressed with the trick.

"Thank you," Calista said to the crowd, pleased she had made them happy.

Calista continued to do magic tricks, with the crowd clapping in approval at each trick.

"She's really quite good," a woman's voice came from behind Dorrie and Candice.

Dorrie and Candice turned around to see Mrs. Hanshaw standing there.

"It's good to see you," Dorrie smiled at Mrs. Hanshaw.

"It's good to see the two of you as well," Mrs. Hanshaw smiled back at Dorrie and Candice. "How's Lucinda doing?"

"She's settling into royal life," Candice answered. "She and the rest of the royal family are away on a summer trip to Merroway Cove."

"I hear it's beautiful there," Mrs. Hanshaw remarked.

"It is," Dorrie happily agreed.

The crowd once again clapped as Calista performed another magic trick.

"Can the two of you come over to my house after the show?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked Dorrie and Candice. "I've just made some pies, and I know Ruby and Jade would love to see you."

"We'd enjoy that," Candice smiled.

"And bring Calista along," Mrs. Hanshaw requested.

"We will," Dorrie promised.

As Mrs. Hanshaw left, Dorrie and Candice continued to watch Calista's performance. With each trick, Calista's confidence was growing, and the crowd was enjoying every moment of it.

Dorrie and Candice smiled at each other. Calista was becoming a hit as a royal magician, and Lucinda was settling in as a member of the royal family. Everything was going the way it should, and the future was bright.

(End of Chapter 50, and the end of "Dorrie: Book Two". Look for the adventures of Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and company to continue in my new story, "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia").

 **Inside Dorrie's world**

In this edition of "Inside Dorrie's world", an updated list of titles and positions that Dorrie and Candice currently hold ...

(Items in _italics_ are items not known to the general public).

 **Dorrie:**  
Princess Doreen, a former princess of the Isle of Witches in a past life;  
Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune;  
Lady Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a royal magician of Enchancia; _  
_Lady Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a sorceress-in-waiting of Enchancia;  
Lady Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, lady-in-waiting for Princess Sofia; _  
_ _Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, an Auxiliary Voyager;  
Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, an assistant Story Keeper to Princess Sofia_;  
Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a Defender of the Ever Realm; _  
__Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a regent with Warehouse Ten_ ;  
Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a full agent of Enchancian Intelligence; _  
__Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a member of Crimson Force;_  
Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, official go-between between young royals visiting Enchancia Castle and the staff of Enchancia Castle;  
Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a maid of Enchancia Castle;  
and Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, a midwife in training.

 **Candice:**  
Princess Calantha, a former princess of the Isle of Witches in a past life;  
Lady Candice of House Cosmarune;  
Lady Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a royal magician of Enchancia; _  
_Lady Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a sorceress-in-waiting of Enchancia;  
Lady Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, lady-in-waiting for Princess Lucinda; _  
_ _Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, an Auxiliary Voyager;  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, an assistant Story Keeper to Princess Sofia_;  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a Defender of the Ever Realm; _  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a regent with Warehouse Ten_ ;  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a full agent of Enchancian Intelligence; _  
__Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a member of Crimson Force;_  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, in charge of the Guest Reserve at Enchancia Castle;  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a maid of Enchancia Castle;  
Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, a midwife in training;  
and Candice, Mistress of All Good (yes, you read correctly - Candice, Mistress of All Good. This is a title that Candice has given herself to show her total allegiance to good while transformed as White Maleficent).

 **Author's notes**

Azkaban is from "Harry Potter".

Corbett: Latin/French for "Raven", "Dark as a raven". I thought it would be an appropriate name for the clone of Cedric.

For more about Diana, see Chapters 47, 48, and 49 of my story "Dorrie", as well as the "Inside Dorrie's world" segment in Chapter 28 of "Dorrie: Book Two". She is currently a specialty Voyager in charge of keeping royal history on track.

For more about Tricia, see Chapters 42 and 43 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Glinda, the Good Witch of the North is from "The Wizard of Oz".

Having the clone of Cedric being hired as the new royal sorcerer of Cariza was for _Luiz4200_ who was hoping that the clone of Cedric would have a happy ending.

King Joaquin is originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episodes "Royal Retreat" and "Olaball".

Lady-in-waiting: a lady appointed to attend to a queen or princess.

Morgan Keen, Snively Sage, and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

 _Near the stairs leading down to the great hall, Lucinda was standing with Candice, Diana, and Tricia_ \- for the record, for Lucinda, Diana would have been known as Juliet. However, to make it easier on the reader, I identified Diana in that scene as Diana.

Queen Miranda has known about Violet being a Voyager since Chapter 40 of my story "Dorrie".

Rose is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

Sorceress-in-waiting: a lady with magical powers appointed to be a backup to a royal sorceress.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene with Queen Miranda promoting Dorrie and Candice to ladies-in-waiting was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided some of the dialog for that scene). I added in the mention of Juliet/Diana and Tricia to round out that scene.

The scene with Snively, Greylock, and Morgana showing up at Hexley Hall was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also provided most of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Sofia talking to Rose was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided most of the dialog for that scene).

The snake seen in this chapter is an earlier version of the snake seen in the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince".

The song that Calista sings is from "Disney Descendants".

Voyagers are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

 **Disclaimer**

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Morgan Keen, Snively Sage, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Little Prince" (2010 TV series) and everything associated with it © Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Saint-Exupery-d'Agay Estate, Gallimard, Reynal & Hitchcock, Method Animation, DQ Entertainment, Rai Fiction, LP Animation, La Fabrique d'images, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and ARD.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"The Wizard of Oz" (1939) and everything associated with it © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Rex, Auxiliary Voyagers, Repulsia!, Sorceress-in-waiting, and the Amulet of Tlara.


End file.
